Peace- An Old Concept
by Dreamer6868
Summary: This is a continuation for "Peace- A New Concept". A new generation has their own challenges, their own adventures, and we will follow them through it all in the company of older characters that we know and love. Prince Arcann and the Eternal Empire of Zakuul are the biggest power at the time, and will have many enemies...But what is hiding behind that mask?
1. Chapter 1

Darth Marr was as always standing tall in the middle of the command bridge of his personal ship. This time he had a different pilot, and copilot…His children. Behind his mask he smiled proudly and let himself be assaulted by memories. Leo'Ren's silver hair was shining even in the dim light in the small room. He watched his precise movements, the way he was flying his ship and he remembered the first time he had ever touched the controls of a ship. It was a long time ago, when he and Cleo took the children in her ship for the very first time. They were six years old…and he remembered every detail of that day. Leo'Ren was fascinated by ships and every time he saw one his eyes opened with joy and excitement. Even if Cleo hadn't touched her ship in years, he convinced her that day to go on what was supposed to be a fun, short flight. Cleo started the engines and said 'hello' to them, just like she has always done, when Leo'Ren asked her surprised.

"Who are you talking to mommy?"

'The ship, of course!" answered Cleo and she smiled at her son. "You see, every time you press a button, or touch any of the controls, the ship is listening and does what I tell her to. I have to show my appreciation, this ship saved my life more times that I can count."

Marr was sitting in the chair next to her with Arria on his lap, while Cleo was holding Leo'Ren. As soon as they took off, Leo'Ren's excitement was impossible to contain and he started to ask his mother to show him everything she knows, to teach him how to fly. That was when Cleo let him touch the controls, holding his tiny hands with her own, not much larger. A new smile passed over Marr's face at that memory. They flew in a quiet zone, and Cleo had fun with her son, together they did the first roll and Leo was laughing while Arria was just looking at them, not so patiently waiting for her turn.

"My turn…" she demanded and Cleo took her on her lap, passing Leo'Ren to his father.

They played for a while, then they went in hyperspace and started to explore her ship. Every room, every corner, every object on that ship had a story and Cleo was telling them to their children. Marr remembered laughing at his son reaction when he saw a holo of the entire crew that Cleo used to have. The first thing he noticed wasn't the big Wookie, or the cute little Ewok, it was Cleo's friend, Risha. His first question was who the pretty lady was. Marr still felt proud that his son could recognize a pretty lady when he saw one, and Risha was just the first one…While Cleo was playing with the kids in the most spacious of the cargo areas, where she had a training dummy, he was standing looking at all three of them rolling on the floor, jumping and hiding behind empty crates. Suddenly the whole ship shook, and instinctively he rushed to grab the children and his wife. Cleo was so much faster that he was, and by the time he got the children, she was already running to the bridge. He followed her, holding the twins one in each arm and sat in his chair holding them close.

"Where did this came from? There were no asteroids on the map when I calculated the route," he heard her right away and saw her exiting hyperspace and taking on the manual controls.

Leo'Ren was watching his mother navigate between the fast moving asteroids while Arria was holding tight to her father's robe. In only a few minutes she took them to safety, finding their way out of the asteroids field and watched them from far.

"Whoa, mommy, that was great!" they all heard Leo'Ren saying, his eyes still glued to the large windows. "Do it again!"

Instead of any answer, Marr remembered seeing Cleo getting tense and followed her eyes. She was looking at some fix point, somewhere inside the asteroids field and soon she pointed in that direction, to the tiny blinking red light.

"There! It's an escape pod…"

Marr saw it the same instant and through his connection to the force, he felt life on board.

"There are people inside…" he whispered and they looked at each other.

"Are we going to help them, Mommy?" came Leo'Ren's question and both Marr and Cleo looked at him.

"We cannot do anything for them son…It is too dangerous to go back there," Marr explained and tears appeared in his son's eyes.

"Please, Mommy! They are going to die…" he pleaded and turned his face to his mother.

"Leo…' started Cleo, but this time her daughter interrupted her.

"If daddy said no, we have to listen to him. He knows!"

Cleo smiled and looked at Arria, still hugging tight to her father, her tiny arms around his neck. She was her daddy's little girl, and always did what he asked, never going against his word.

"But…We can't leave them there…" insisted Leo'Ren with big, heavy tears running down his cheeks.

"There is nothing I can do, Leo…I don't have a long range tractor beam to pull them to us…"explained Cleo and Marr remembered her hand messing his silver hair, trying to make him feel better.

Marr took a few steps with his hands holding at the small of his back, and a few deep breaths. Those memories were so alive in his mind, he could feel the same way he did back then, over twelve years ago.

"Father…Are you all right?" he heard his daughter asking him while she turned in her chair to look at him with the same green eyes like her mother's. There was always a force connection between the two of them. She was born force sensitive and connected with him from the first few days of her life.

"I am fine. How long until we get home?" he asked next with the hissed voice that both his children were used to hearing.

"An hour and ten, twenty minutes…" answered Leo'Ren and he also turned to look at his father.

"Good. Your mother is expecting us."

Marr tried to stay calm and regain control over his own emotions. Years and years of experience helped him and both his children get back to what they were doing, letting their father be. His emotions might have been under control, but the memories continued pour through his mind. Unlike his sister, Leo'Ren was born force blind, or at least that was what everyone thought. In the first couple of years Marr started to have some suspicions. There was something about his son that was unusual. It was definitely not a force connection, at least not a conventional one, but there was something. That day, the moment Cleo told him that there was nothing they could do for the people in that escape pod, Marr found out what it was…His son wiped his tears with his small, chubby hands and then it happened. Marr felt like he would have been exploded in his arms. The sudden power surprised him, he wasn't prepared for anything like that. Leo's hands extended in front of him and he closed those tiny hands in even smaller fists. The whole ship started to shake around them and Cleo looked at her husband, scared.

'What is going on?" she asked him right away and he nodded to their son.

She looked at him and saw him closing his eyes while holding his tiny fists tight in front of him. Next they all could see the escape pod coming closer and closer to them, avoiding every asteroid. Tears of joy filled Cleo's eyes. Marr was speechless, proud, happy and overwhelmed. Clouds in different shades of violet and indigo were swarming around Leo'Ren, and Marr sensed the incredible power his six years old son had for the first time. The pod stopped right in front of them and pulling herself from the shock, Cleo activated the short range beams and directed the pod, docking it at their entrance.

"Can we help them now?" asked Leo'Ren with innocence and both his parents smiled.

"Yes, we can…" whispered Cleo and she was the first to rush to the hatch.

Marr left the children with HK and, pulling his mask on quickly, joined her. Inside the pod they found a couple and a baby girl. She couldn't have been more than two years old and they helped them out of the pod and into their ship.

"Thank you, you saved our lives…" said the man while his wife was still crying, holding their girl in her arms.

"Are you injured?" Cleo rushed to ask the same second.

Fortunately they weren't, just a little shaken and scared. They had recognized them right away as being Darth Marr and Captain D'arc, and after another round of thanks, they followed them into the main area of the ship. The little girl was still crying, but when Arria went to her, she calmed down right away. She was tiny, and cute, like a doll. The most unusual lavender eyes looked at them scared and curious.

"Mommy…" whispered Leo'Ren partially hiding behind Cleo's leg.

"Leo, don't be shy, go and say 'hello'" said Cleo smiling, surprised by her son's sudden shyness. He was always outgoing, always the first one to make friends.

"She has purple eyes…' he whispered and a new smile appeared on Cleo's face.

"Yes she does. Isn't she pretty?" insisted Cleo and only then Leo'Ren left Cleo's leg and went closer to the tiny girl. "Careful, she is not a doll, Arria. Play nice," added Cleo, while C2 was bringing refreshments and snacks.

With the children playing, the adults sat down to talk. They found out that the couple had been living on Voss for the past four years and they were on their way to Tython when their ship was destroyed in the asteroid field.

"Your daughter is force sensitive…" Marr remembered saying, sensing the fear and deceit from the couple in front of him. Later he found out that they had lied to them, the names were fake.

"Yes…That is why we're going to Tython, to the Temple…"

Marr looked again at the little girl playing with his children. She was timid, but his daughter was entertaining her, making her laugh. Leo'Ren was unusually reserved and Marr wandered if he is feeling something from the little girl. The same second he left the adults and went to his son, kneeling beside him.

"Leo, why are you not playing with your new friend?"

"Her name is Lyla…" whispered his son and looked at his father.

"All right…Lyla…why are you not playing with her and your sister?"

Suddenly his son wrapped his arms around Marr's neck and whispered in his ear: "She is sooo pretty…"

Marr had to control himself again and not laugh just as he did twelve years ago. It was the first time his son liked a girl and was shy around her. He looked over to him, again, and behind his mask another proud smile covered his face. It was no secret for anyone that Leo'Ren was preferred by all the girls he encountered, or how much he enjoyed it, or that that shyness was long gone. Could have been the gold eyes, the silver hair, or his personality? Whatever it was, Leo'Ren Dorrimar, Darth Athran as of last year, was the most popular Sith with the girls in the academy, and he was proud of his son. He was the youngest Sith Lord, and Marr heard rumors about his son. A few members of the Dark Council wanted to nominate him for a seat in the Council. If that was going to become reality, he would become the youngest member of the Dark Council ever, at only a little over eighteen. In spite of his late start, Leo'Ren had finished his training a couple of years ahead of everyone else in his class, and has been his father's apprentice for the last year, most definitely not the easiest year of his life.

Dromund Kaas was in front of them, and they started the landing maneuvers. Marr shook his head and came back into the present. He was only minutes away from seeing Cleo and he couldn't wait. It had been almost ten hours since he left her on the terrace after breakfast, and he missed her. They had their nineteenth anniversary only a couple of weeks ago, and his love for her only grew stronger, deeper throughout the years.

Cleo was indeed waiting for them, they were late. She couldn't wait to see her children. She should have been used by now with their long absence, but she wasn't. Whether they were away for a year, like in Leo'Ren's case, or a week, she still missed them and was the happiest when they were around. She saw them walking towards her and felt her heart jump. Her son looked so much like his father, that anyone seeing them would have thought they were seeing double. They had the same height, same build, they were walking the same way, slow, with confidence and superiority. Their hair color was the only difference, and as soon as she saw Marr taking his mask off, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Nineteen years of being with him didn't change that. She got hugged by her children as soon as they came close and she ran to them, under Marr's patient look.

"My turn," he interrupted when he saw tears building up in her eyes and took her in his arms kissing her. Even if they were tears of joy, it still hurt him to see them. "I have missed you, kitten...'"he whispered to her on a low tone that only she could hear.

Cleo looked into his eyes, smiled and whispered in return: "Me too..."

"Let me see it!" demanded Cleo, turning to her son and he extended his hand in front of his mother. She looked at the ring that he gotten that day, the Sith ring, and then in his eyes. "You have worked so hard for it… Darth Athran…"

Leo'Ren smiled at his mother and hugged her again. He hadn't seen her in last year either, busy with trips, missions and his last tests. "Mom, you know you don't have to call me that unless we are in public…"

"I have to get used it so I won't screw it up and call you Leo in front of some snobby son of a …" and she stopped realizing what she was about to say, making everyone laugh.

"After this month, it's your turn…' spoke Marr next and he turned to his daughter after they were all seated and had drinks brought to them.

Arria looked at her father and smiled. She had her mother's brilliant smile that could light up a room. "Are you sure you are ready for me?" she asked and Marr shook his head, taking a sip from his drink.

"As ready as I will ever be. I am not sure anyone else could deal with you…" he answered and Arria became serious the same second.

"Are you serious? Is my reputation this bad?" she asked, alarmed.

"I have told you before that you have to watch your tongue…I know you have your own opinions and that you are not shy to share them with the world, but sometimes you have to think before you speak. You have bruised a few egos and that is not something that is taken lightly by everyone. I will not put up with your rebellions…You will get punished just like anyone else, no special treatment. Ask your brother…"

"I will listen to you, father! You know that I will do as you order me…" she said right away looking at her brother with the corner of her eye and saw his nod.

"Remember to do just that. Your progress will be watched by many," added Marr and they changed the subject right away. "Are we all still going to Ulton at the end of the week?"

Both the children let their heads down the same instant. They had plans and already knew that their parents wouldn't like it.

"I have a party to go to, on Nar Shaddaa, but I can come straight from there…" said Arria first and looked at her mother, hoping she would understand.

"I was going to spend the weekend on Nar Shaddaa as well…I sort of have a date…" hesitated Leo'Ren and Marr put his glass on the table a little harder than normal, letting them both know he wasn't happy.

"It is your cousin's birthday. Have you both forgotten?" came his question on a harsh tone that Cleo knew and usually nothing good came out of it. Arria and Leo'Ren knew it too, and they rushed to change their plans. They didn't want to upset their father, they both knew he loved them more than anything in the world, that he would die for them, but they both respected and feared him as well.

"I can move my plans for the week after," Leo'Ren rushed to answer first and his father nodded at him.

"It is just a party…I will go next time!" Arria assured him, and Marr rose to his feet.

"Good. Now, shall we have dinner?" he asked and pulled Cleo up to him.

Later that night, in the intimacy of their bedroom, Marr took his wife in his arms. He noticed she was thinking of something.

"What is it kitten? "he asked her after a kiss, lifting her face to him.

"I can't get used to how harsh you are with them sometimes…They are young, they want to have fun…" she started, but Marr interrupted her right away.

"They are young and have to learn their priorities. I know they both work hard, that they excel in their training, I am proud of them both, but family comes first. They have to get that through their heads! I will not be around forever, I do not want the family to fall apart…It is not like Leo cannot get another date…Girls fight over him. And Arria is popular enough, she does not have to go to every single party. She scared away enough guys already, she can use a break," he explained, making Cleo smile.

"Still, they…" she tried again, but another kiss interrupted her.

"Just trust me kitten. Now, you said earlier that you missed me today…" he whispered her and Cleo saw the same instant the glow in his eyes.

"I did?" she asked him back letting her hands run through his hair. The few silver hairs he had when she met him they had multiplied over the years and made him look even better.

"Let me remind you…" said Marr and the next second lifted her in his arms and Cleo giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

~~#~~

 _Home…Ulton…I will miss it when I will go to the Academy for the next year. I am a Master Jedi now, I don't have to be a Sith Lord too. But father would be disappointed, and I can't do that to him. I have to do it, I want to, and I will. As about choosing a side…I am not sure about it. I want to be able to help the ones in need and at the same time eliminate enemies…How do I choose what I want most? Both are just as important. I would rather not choose a side and do both. Is that even a possibility?_ Xollin was by the lake, in deep thought. He touched instinctively his hilt clipped on the belt, then held his hands behind his back. The light breeze made his long, braided hair move, the white and black beads touching with a metallic sound. He smiled instinctively remembering how surprised most were to see a sage healer with double bladed light saber. It was his choice. He was combining techniques, he was the living proof that light side and dark side can coexist in one. He had proven, just like his mother that force doesn't know color. After he had struggled for years with the concept, he finally understood. It only took that one short conversation with his parents when he admitted to them how confused he was. Being raised to use both sides of the force, reciting every day the Jedi code and the Sith code made him wonder, where does the truth lie.

"Think of it as colors…" he remembered his father's advice. "Think of the light side as white, and the dark side being black." Xollin remembered that moment and closed his eyes. "Now…" continued his father "Close your eyes and imagine all the shades of gray in between…How many are there?" Xollin was about fourteen years old at the time and he whispered.

"There are too many to count…"

"That is right, those are your possibilities," came that time his mother's answer. "Years ago, your father taught me the same thing, the world is not black and white, we live surrounded by everything in between. Keep your mind open to all, not just to extremes."

From that day he understood, he accepted that he was different, lucky enough to be able to use both sides of the force, that his options and possibilities were countless. He did embrace his gift and worked, trained, more than anyone else. He wanted to explore all those shades of gray, he wanted to learn everything, to be able to do everything. By sixteen he was both Sith and Jedi, but his training was only becoming more intense, he wanted to become better. His hard work was rewarded only months ago by the Jedi, when he became a Master. In a couple of months he was going to become his father's apprentice, and start the last phase of his training in his quest of becoming a Sith Lord. He wanted to make his parents proud, he wanted to be the first one ever to become a Jedi Master and a Sith Lord at the same time. He had become already just as good a healer as his mother, he only had to become now just as good of a fighter as his father.

Xollin opened his eyes and looked at the calm surface of the lake with steel gray eyes. The long lashes gave him a softer look. Even if he was born with blue eyes, just like his father, in the first year of his life, they changed color, they became gray, cold, almost like liquid steel. The straight nose and square jaw were also an inheritance from his father, but the soft lips and high cheek bones were his mother's touch. There was certain gentleness about him, and people were drawn to him for no reason, in spite of the coldness in his eyes. He touched in a slow motion the tattoos on the either side of his head and smiled sheepishly remembering his mother being scandalized when she saw his whole body tattoos for the first time. It took close to two years to complete them, but his body was a work of art now, in more ways than one. He couldn't remember where he read about the mystical creature called a 'dragon', with a body covered in scales, wings and claws, tails and spitting fire. It was supposed to be the most powerful creature, the absolute protector, gentle and ferocious all at the same time. That was what he wanted to be. His back was covered with the dragon's body, with the wings wide opened. The head of the dragon was right below the back of his neck and the flames he was spitting were going up to his neck, separating on the two sides of his head. The white flames were on the right side and black ones on the left. The flames were going close to the corners of his eyes, up on his forehead, just above the eyebrows, and down around the ears. The white and black were together, in equal amounts on every detail of the dragon. Over the already broad shoulders, the dragon's claws were also white and black, scratching the planes of his chest. The body of the dragon was tapered , following the shape of his own body, and the two tails, a black one and white one were going down and around his long, strong legs. The tattoo was covering the lightsaber marks he had gotten before he was even born. On his bulking arms, Xollin chose to have forever imprinted the two codes that were guiding his life. On the right arm, imprinted in black letters was the Jedi code, while on his left arm had the Sith code in white letters. He believed that there is light in the darkness and darkness in the light. He closed his eyes and remembered the smell of the ink going in his skin, the sound of the needles…Even if he could heal himself almost instantly, he chose some days not to. He wanted to feel the pain, to remember that there is nothing that can be accomplished without pain. When he had the codes tattooed he wanted to remember every word, every letter imprinted on his body forever. He did, he was remembering and he knew he always would, no matter what.

From inside the house, his parents were watching him, feeling his emotions, his struggle. Xander and Clarisse were in each others arms, as always, looking at their son.

"He is troubled…" said Clarisse, first looking at her son's gray suit. He had chosen gray as his favorite color. Clarisse remembered when he supported his choice saying that gray is the color that never ends, there are too many shades to get bored with it.

"He is…Making his choice, wasn't supposed to be easy. But if he is having a hard time choosing, it means we have done our jobs right. We taught him well, and the more he knows, the harder the choice will be," said Xander tightening his hold on his wife.

"I can't believe that he is already a Jedi master…It was like yesterday when he was struggling to crawl on the floor…" whispered Clarisse letting her head fall on Xander's chest.

Xander smiled at that memory. He remembered when he used the force to lift his son, and Clara getting mad at him for doing it.

"He is, and soon he will also be a Sith Lord…The third generation of 'Lord Hellix'…Thank you, beautiful," he added and kissed Clarisse surprising her.

Clarisse looked in his eyes, the same blue, serene eyes she loved for years, since the first time she saw them. A flash back came in her mind, the day she met him, the day they fought together, he saved her life, the very same day he was killed and she brought him back to life just so she can have him for the rest of her life.

"No…Thank you," she whispered, smiling. Xander looked in her hazel eyes, at the very few fine lines around them. _She didn't age a day in all these years. Just as beautiful as the day we met…_ he thought and kissed her again.

~~#~~

The day they arrived on Ulton, after everyone was asleep, Darth Marr went into his meditation chamber. The last few days had left him with a weird feeling of…finality. He merged into darkness and stood without moving for almost three hours. Suddenly he opened his eyes, glowing gold in the dark room.

"So it is the time…" he whispered and with his head down, went to his bedroom.

Cleo was sound asleep and he took his time to look at her. Her image in their bed was one of his favorites through the years. It seemed everything in their lives revolved around that image. She had been close to dying way too many times, she had been happy, playful, passionate, frustrated when she had been bound to the bed with the twins, cried when she had the miscarriage, everything their lives had thrown at them solved, started and ended in their bed. He got in bed and closed his arms around her, he needed to feel her close just as he needed air to breathe. _I accepted my destiny a long time ago. Now, when the time is near, I am having a hard time letting go. I have so much still to do, so much more now to live for…Leo'Ren is probably going to need me the least. He is powerful enough to make it through almost anything. Arria…forgive me baby girl…I will not be able to see you through your training to the end…But I am and will always be proud of you. You are so much like your mother… You are a brunette version of her, same attitude, same way of pushing people's buttons and drive them crazy…I hope one day you will find someone to love for who you are just as I love your mother…Cleo…My love, my life, mother of my children, my wife, my everything! I love you so much…You are the hardest to let go. I will never let go of you. Ever! Even after I will become one with the force I will not let go. I cannot…_ Cleo felt him close, his arms around her and she cuddled into him, molded her body against him, still asleep. Marr took a deep breath and looked at her in the faint light of the silver moon.

"You are back…Are you all dark and full of power?" she whispered, surprising him. He thought she was still asleep.

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose "I am sorry I woke you, kitten…See for yourself…" he added as soon as he saw her smile even if her eyes were still closed.

She opened her eyes under his gold gaze and giggled, recognizing the passion and desire in him.

"What time is it?" she asked next.

"Why does that matter?" he answered with a question and pulled her under him the same instant.

"Just so I know how much time we have…"came her reply with another giggle.

Suddenly all the brightness in his eyes was gone, and a shadow covered his face, alarming Cleo. "Ari…' she whispered before he had a chance to compose himself or answer. Marr knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later…

"Unfortunately, not much…" he whispered and the way he looked at her made Cleo understand right away what he was talking about.

"No…how much?" she insisted with desperation gripping at her. No matter how much time they would still have together she knew it was not going to be enough.

"Days…"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Welcome to a new story. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it._**

 ** _As always, your feedback, reviews, questions and suggestions are greatly appreciated._**

 ** _Buckle up for a new ride!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Days…It can't be. Not yet, I need more time. I need…All I really need is you, Ari. I can't let go. I know I accepted that one day I will lose you, but…No. It is too soon. I've been trying so hard, for all this years to find a way to stop your stupid, stupid vision, and I got nothing! I have lived with the threat that I will lose you one day all this time, now it's here…Days…_ Cleo took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to fight the tears, but she couldn't. She was crying quietly in his arms, looking at him. After they consumed the passion, the desire for each other Marr fell asleep, but she couldn't. She didn't want to. She wanted to see him, to be with him, for as much as possible. It was still dark, and the sound of the waves on the beach came through the open door. A light breeze made the white shears move slowly, bringing in the smell of the ocean. Usually those were sounds and scents that made her feel better, but now nothing could do that. She was going to lose him, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Cleo blinked a few times, trying to clear her eyes so she could see him better, avoiding any movement. She knew he would feel her and wake up. She didn't even dare to wipe her tears… _Ari…I can't lose you! You are my everything, you have changed my life, given me everything I could have ever imagine, and then some…We have two amazing kids…We could have three if it wasn't for my miscarriage…_ Involuntarily she let out a sob and Marr moved, tightening his arms around her. She held her breath for a few seconds, and then let it out slow and quiet. Remembering about her miscarriage brought her another memory, the way she got there.

The twins were about two years old when it happened. They were here, on Ulton and that afternoon the kids had just gone for a nap with their nannies. Marr was on a call and she felt a little stiff, so she started to do some stretches. The more she stretched, the better her body felt, she missed being active every day, doing her jumps, rolls, she missed the action the fights had given her for years. Out of curiosity, more to see if she can still do it, she spread her legs wide and bent forward, trying to touch her legs with her forehead. She hadn't noticed Marr right behind her. He saw her from his office and cut the call short. Her movements, the way she looked, attracted him outside, hardly controlling his boiling blood. The second she bent over in front of him, his control went out the window. He was only inches away from her the next second. She felt his hands on her hips holding her tight, firm and heard his low, throaty whisper: "Kitten…" Her instinct was to straighten up and turn around to face him, but his grip on her hips got stronger, while one of his hands went on her back holding her down. The same instant she felt his hips pressing against her and a breathtaking wave of desire, a surge of need…"Ari..' she tried still to straighten, but his hand continued to hold her down. "You need help with those stretches…" she remembered his next words, and all the emotions invading her, he was using his technique on her again and she could feel every fiber of her body charged with desire. It was only then that he turned her around and took her in his arms, lifting her against his body to match his height. Her legs went around his waist, her arms around his neck and their lips touched, hungry for each other. That was the day she got pregnant, she could still remember the exact second, feel everything she did back then…Two months later her miscarriage left her devastated and as much as she wanted to, she never got pregnant again.

Her strong emotions woke Marr up and he looked at her. Even though she was looking at some fixed point on the ceiling, he knew exactly what she was feeling. He could sense her emotions, it was what woke him in the first place, and turned her head to face him, surprising her.

"I thought you were sleeping...' she whispered, caught in the middle of her memories.

"I was…Your emotions are so strong, kitten…I love you just as much, even more…" he said and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his chest.

Marr took in a deep breath, fighting his own emotions. He remembered the last time he cried, it was when she nearly died on Ziost… He inhaled her scent and buried his face in her long, soft hair.

"Please, kitten… Do not make this harder than it already is."

"I wish I could make it so hard that you won't do it," she answered and Marr lifted her face to him. He let her see how much he was hurting, how every second his heart was breaking a little more.

"It is the hardest thing I have ever had to do…It is my destiny, it is…"

"It's bantha!" she interrupted, furious at him. "Put yourself in my place. How would you feel if I told you that I have to go in a few days to let a murderous lunatic kill me, because when I was a kid I made a deal with a ghost…?"

"It is not just like that, Cleo. You know…" he tried to calm her down again, but he didn't have any success. She interrupted him again.

"I know that I love you more than anything in this world, Ari. I know that I won't be able to live without you…If you die, I will too!"

"Do not say that. Our children will need you."

"They will need you more!"

Marr shook his head and pulled her to his chest again, kissing the top of her head. The night was almost over, the sky was turning into shades of blue, lighter and lighter…The moment when he had to leave on his last mission was approaching fast.

"I cannot change my destiny, but I can stop you from coming with me…"

"If you believe in your own vision, than you know that is not going to happen. You told me I was going to be with you, stand by your side. Even if you leave me behind, I will find a way. I won't let you die alone!" she said, shaking her head, more stubborn than ever.

"You are still impossible…And I love you so much…" he whispered and rolled her in their bed, trapping her under him. Cleo looked up at him, in his eyes. They were just as gold as always. He hadn't changed in the last nineteen years, except maybe a few tiny wrinkles…And some gray hairs…

'I love you Ari…"

His kiss interrupted her, his touch made her lose control, and she abandoned herself in his arms.

Xollin's party was as enjoyable as any of the parties at the Hellix residence and the cream of the high society of Ulton was present. Clarisse and Xander knew something was going on with her brother and Cleo since they had arrived. They were quiet, they didn't take a step away from each other, and they didn't take their eyes from their kids all evening.

"Leo has become so much like you, Marr," they both heard Clarisse and turned to face her the same second. A strong wave of sadness hit her instantly, just as Xander was joining her. "What is going on?" she insisted right away.

"We need to talk." Marr's answer, short and straight to the point, surprised Clarisse. They went into Xander's office and sat. "The time has come. We will leave in a few days…" he said as soon as everyone's eyes were on him.

For a fraction of a second Clarisse and Xander didn't understand, but suddenly they knew.

"No…" whispered Clarisse and instinctively she got closer to her husband, tears in her eyes.

"Let us come with you. We could…" tried Xander, knowing already Marr's answer.

"No. It is my destiny, not yours."

Cleo's sob attracted everyone's attention, her pain felt by everyone and Marr pulled her closer to him.

"Have you told the kids yet?" asked Clarisse, still fighting the tears that were now stinging her eyes.

Cleo shook her head and wiped her tears that were already running down her face.

"We will talk to them, but not tell them I am not coming back this time…"

Clarisse couldn't resist any longer and she jumped from Xander's arms, going to hug her brother and her friend. "What can we do?" she asked between the tears that she couldn't possibly fight any longer.

"Just watch over the kids…They are old enough and strong enough to make it on their own, but…"

"Wait a minute. I know your vision…Cleo, you will be killing the Emperor, you will come…" interrupted Xander right away, but Cleo shook her head quickly a few times.

"No…I am not coming back alone! Not without Ari…"

Her answer made Clarisse hug her even closer to her. She didn't want to let her go, she didn't want to lose her brother and her best friend at the same time.

"Xander, please make sure Arria will finish her training. I know that you will take Xollin in and..." continued Marr, but his friend interrupted him.

"Xollin is already there…It is more a formality, really. I can take Arria as well. She will finish her training, I promise!" assured Xander, knowing Marr's fear that another Sith Lord might try and kill her. It was still common practice for some Sith Lords to train their apprentices and then kill them.

Marr nodded at his friend and turned his head to Cleo. She looked so sad, her head down, her shoulders dropped, she looked defeated. His heart cringed, but he knew that deep inside she was still fighting it, she wasn't going to let go, not without a fight. It was just who she was. That night was the last time they were seeing each other, the last time the whole family was together. The next day, both of them talked to their children. It was hard to say 'good bye' to them in a way they wouldn't know it. With the task complete, both Marr and Cleo started the preparations for their departure, while Leo'Ren and Arria left on their trip to Nar Shaddaa. Their last day on Ulton, with just the two of them, was there and Cleo could hardly speak. She felt the weight of the entire world on her shoulders.

Marr found her on the terrace, on the double lounge they usually shared. With her knees close to her chest and her head down, she looked so small, so fragile…His first instinct was to go take her in his arms, he wasn't going to be able to do that for long. Instead he sat on the edge, facing her when she lifted her head, looking at him. She had been crying again, she looked tired since she had refused to sleep in the last few nights. His hand brushed against her cheek and wiped away yet another tear. Cleo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, without a word.

"Kitten…" his arms holding her to him. "I have no regrets…You have given me a life that I would have not dared to dream of. Loving you was so easy, just like breathing…I love you, I always will!"

"Ari…" she whispered back, but as much as she wanted to say something, she couldn't. Words had disappeared for her. She kissed him instead, and spent the day in bed, napping and making love to her husband, to the man she knew she would never see again.

Next day they left, and spent a day and a half flying across the galaxy, to meet with Marr's destroyer near Hoth. They were expected and preceded right away. They left the known territory behind in only a few hours, and adventured into unknown, uncharted space. Cleo had no other choice but accept the circumstances. She had not let go of him in the time they were together, until he finally looked at her and kissed her with the same love and passion they shared.

"It is time. Gear up."

Cleo nodded and did so, joining him on the command bridge only minutes later. She knew they were getting close, but there was nothing in front of them. She didn't know what exactly she was expecting to see, but it looked quiet, deserted.

"We are near. I can sense him…" hissed Marr without moving. She looked at him, standing in front of the large windows with his hands behind his back, tall, still like a statue.

Instinctively her hands touched her blasters and in her mind, she revised one more time all her gear, accessories, first aid, shields, batteries…Everything was with her, she was ready to fight. This time she was going to fight for the man she loved, she didn't care about anything else. A sudden move in the side windows attracted her attention, and then it was in front of them. A probe of some sort moving quickly. She heard Marr ordering it to be destroyed after one of the officers confirmed some parameters.

"It might be a trap…" she whispered more for herself, but he heard her right away.

The very next second in front of them appeared a whole fleet. The unusual ships were definitely new to them, they have never seen them before. _Stars, they are a lot! If this is it, they put a lot of effort in just to get to us…_ thought Cleo next and looked at Marr. While he was giving orders, hundreds of similar probes started to shower over their ship and the ones in the convoy behind them. The attack was on, reports of droids invading on all decks were coming in and Cleo turned suddenly to Marr.

"Get us out of here."

Just as she said it, before he had a chance to answer, alarms started to sound, damage reports to come from every part of the ship. It was all happening so fast…Cleo took a step with the intention to go help, shoot some of those droids, but Marr stopped her.

"No."

"We are losing power, My Lord. The main generator deck is under heavy fire," she heard the next report coming in and looked at Marr.

"They want us alive…We are going together. Commander, take the bridge, defend it!"

Marr gave his last orders, already running with Cleo towards the elevator. They shot their way out of the elevator, and on the narrow corridors. Marr's lightsaber was slicing the droids, while Cleo was shooting as many as she could. When they finally made it into the main generator room, they saw the damage. All the crew in that part of the ship was dead, droids has destroyed everything in their way. Marr rushed to the generator and tried to bring it back up. Smoke was coming out of it and more explosions were shaking the whole ship.

"It is fried…I guess they do not want us to go anywhere…" he hissed and turned to Cleo.

She heard in her comm the last message coming from the command bridge, they were under fire and the commander was shot while transmitting.

Marr turned off his comm and threw it on the floor. His head went down the same second.

"It is the end…"

Cleo rushed to the intercom and ordered evacuation. The ship was damaged beyond any hope, there was no escaping for them, but at least some could make it to the escape pods. She saw Marr disapproving her decision but she couldn't care less about that. The ship was falling apart all around them and she rushed in his arms, throwing her own comm on the floor.

"Ari…I want to see you one more time…Please…" she said next and looked up to him.

Marr took of his mask and pulled her into a kiss. It took her breath away, just like he always did.

"I love you, kitten…"

"I love you too," she answered right away, looking into his gold eyes one last time. She could already hear a large number of droids marching to them, more explosions, more beams and pieces of the ship falling all around them.

With one last smile, Marr put his mask back on the exact second tens of droids poured into the room surrounding them. Cleo felt his arms around her, in a last try to protect her.

"So be it…"Cleo heard one last time his hissed voice.

She heard the rifles charging, pointed at them. Next, a small explosion at their feet attracted her attention and she saw the green gas rising all around them.

"Ari…' was the last word she remembered whispering before falling unconscious.

~~#~~

Leo'Ren and Arria had been on Nar Shaddaa for couple of days when they decided to call Xollin and ask him to join them. It took some work, but next day he did join them. That night they had dinner together, than went dancing. They all went afterwards in Leo'Ren's hotel suite and they sat, tired but in good spirits. They had grown up together, they were friends over and above their blood ties. They had helped each other over the years, trained together at times, and nothing could change the relationship between them. They kept talking for a while until they noticed Xollin was distracted, his eyes closed, reaching to the force.

"Xol…What is it?" asked Arria instinctively reaching to the force as well, followed by her brother.

"Fear…I sense fear, pain, and despair…"said Xollin and reopened his eyes. "Something is not right," he added and his cousins looked at him, nodding.

"You are right…I can sense it too."

Arria looked at her brother, at the indigo and purple clouds dancing around him as he spoke.

"Me three…and this time I have nothing to do with it. I swear!" was her turn and even if she did sound like joking, she was serious.

"It is not near, but it's strong…Like a whole planet is suddenly scared…" continued Leo'Ren and ignoring his sister. He saw next Xollin nodding in agreement.

"You are right…I wonder what could be…Do you think our parents felt it too?"

"Let's ask!" said Arria and rushed to dial her father's frequency. After multiple rings she gave up. "He's not picking up…He always answers my calls…" she added.

Xollin was next to try his parents and this time they had an answer. The same second Xander connected the call, he knew why his son was calling.

"We felt it too…" he said and they could see Clarisse beside Xander nodding also.

"Do you know what it was?" asked Leo'Ren and saw his aunt and uncle shaking their heads.

"No, but whatever it was, it was powerful. Be mindful…" they all heard Clarisse next.

"Aunt Risse, I have tried my dad but he's not answering…Do you know anything about him or mom?" asked Arria, suddenly worried that her father was not answering her call.

Clarisse hesitated for a second then she answered: "No. I have not spoken with him or your mom since Xollin's birthday. Maybe they are sleeping…" she tried to convince herself that it had nothing to do with what they all just felt. Deep inside she knew they did…

"I'll try again in the morning," Arria assured everyone and they ended the call.

Xollin got to his feet and started to walk towards the door with the clear intention of leaving. "I will meditate…I have to find out."

"I will do the same!"

Arria looked at her brother just as he finished talking and started to laugh. Both her brother and her cousin looked at her surprised and Leo'Ren asked her right away.

"Why is that so funny?"

Arria finished laughing and then answered him: "I am finding it hard to believe that you are going to meditate on a planet full of half-naked women…That's all!" she explained and Xollin shook his head continuing his way to the door.

"I will see you both tomorrow. Good night," he said and exited, closing the door.

Leo'Ren turned to his sister and looked into her eyes.

"You are mistaken. I have changed a lot this last year…Being our father's apprentice taught me a lot…It is not a secret that I enjoy a woman's company, but what man doesn't? However it is not a priority…"

"Wow! You are changed…You sounded just like dad. You are turning into him…" she whispered, surprised by her brother's change.

He took a few steps in visible thought and suddenly stopped looking at his sister again.

"Before we left Ulton…When mom and dad told us they are going away on this mission…Did they seemed different to you?" he asked her and Arria looked back at her brother with a crease between her brows.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes…It felt weird…" she answered quickly.

"I thought so too…I asked our father what kind of mission it is, why is he taking mom with him, but he brushed me off and said it was decided and it was not my concern. Then mom was somehow afraid, like she didn't want to go…" spoke Leo'Ren continuing to pace in the spacious room.

"Do you think he forced her to go? Do you think they went and blew up something big?" insisted his sister.

"Dad would not do anything against mom's wish…I have no idea where they are, what for…" answered Leo'Ren and looked as his sister trying to find answers.

"Don't look at me! You have been with him more than me in the last year…Was it something he was working on?"

"If it was, I do not know about it. Father did not confide in me…You will see how he is when he is your Lord…"

"You sure know how to make it sound bad."

"Arria, he punished me for making a mistake in one of our incursions…He was not my father, was my Master."

"Did he send you to the corner?" laughed Arria and looked at her brother while he shook his head.

"My job was to protect a group of ten soldiers while under attack…One of them got injured and he saw it right when it happened…After we were done, he told me that I was reckless, that I was responsible for those soldiers' lives. Allowing one of them to get injured was unacceptable. He summoned lightning…"

"You are lying! Dad would not hurt any of us!"

"He did not use a strong enough lightning to do damage, but it hurt…" insisted Leo'Ren and Arria knew he was telling her the truth.

"I am going to sleep…See you tomorrow" she ended the conversation and left to her room, next to her brother's.

While Leo'Ren and Xollin were both meditating, Arria was already in her bed. She couldn't sleep, her mind was still at work even if her body was in need of rest. Her discussion with her brother had raised more questions instead of bringing some answers. After a few minutes she got out of bed and started to pace in her bedroom, dressed only in her tiny black nighty. _This is ridiculous! I have to find answers so I can go to sleep. Mom and dad left in a mission, that it is still a mystery…Mom didn't want to go, she had been retired for years and she rarely went with dad in his missions, unless they were going to be longer than couple of days. Then she would go just to be with him…They really love each other, even after all those years…Am I ever going to find this kind of love? Everyone keeps telling me that I look just like my mom…_ she thought next, thrown off course of her initial thoughts. She lifted her eyes and looked in the mirror in front of her, trying once again to find the resemblance with her mother that everyone else but her was seeing it. It was definitely not in the long black hair that was falling on her back in soft, lush waves. The green eyes looked at her reflection and she smiled. _OK, I have the eyes…and maybe the smile…This smile got me out of a lot of trouble_ she continued her thoughts and giggled. _I am about an inch taller than mom, definitely more curvy…At least one bra size bigger…rounder hips…I am nothing like her! Unfortunately…_ and Arria let out a sigh. She wanted to be just like her mom since she was a little girl, it was her dream…The slightly larger frame, the more generous curves, the different hair color, were nothing like her mother's. Arria walked away from the mirror and looked outside the window, at the busy traffic, the strident lights, all the life around her. _I do however have my mom's spirit, her ability to push people buttons, to get under their skin when I want to…I even talk like her, swear like her and get in trouble for it…_ she kept going in her mind and smiled again. _Unlike Leo who is so much like dad…Why didn't he answer my call? Dad always answered my calls no matter of where he was, what time it was or what was he doing…A mystery mission, my dad not answering his holo, mom not wanting to go, and then we all feel this eruption of fear…Coincidence? Dad always said that 'coincidence' is just a word invented by people that are afraid to see the truth…What is the truth, then? What is it happening out there that we don't know? Should we know something already? Should we do something about whatever it is?" Darn it, dad! You are the one that always has the answers!_ She rushed to her holo and dialed his frequency again. After a while, she hung up and rushed to dial her mother's frequency. There was still no answer and she grew more worried.

Somewhere in the space, far in deserted, cold nothing, pieces of wreckage were floating. Some were large, some smaller, lifeless bodies mixed in…In one of the larger pieces, the bolted to the floor bed was the remaining of what it used to be a bedroom. Pillows and sheets were floating chaotic around, gold, soft silk, looking like some ghosts. In between all that, two holos were tangled in one of the sheets, and one of them had a tiny red light flashing. There was no one around to see it, to hear it, to answer it...And an eighteen year old girl was afraid that her parents were not answering her calls. Two big tears rolled down Arria's cheeks and she hung up her holo, going to bed with a bad, very bad feeling.

~~#~~

As soon as Xander terminated the call he turned to Clarisse. He knew what she was thinking and wrapped his arms around her tiny body, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you think this is it?" she asked him resting her head on his chest, accepting the comfort of his body.

"I am not sure, but I do have a feeling that Marr and Cleo have something to do with what we felt. The question remains, at what end were they?"

Clarisse suddenly took a couple of steps back and looked in his eyes. "No. I would know if he was dead…I would feel it…"

"Oh, he is not dead. I would sense it too, and most probably everyone that has a connection with the force…Marr has always been strong in the force, his presence is rather unique…We will definitely know it when it will happen. He is still alive."

"The question remains…What was it that we felt?" thought Clarisse out loud and Xander walked to her again.

"I am certain that they will not just walk to HIS door and knock…They must fight at some point…The fear we felt, the disturbance must have been something caused by that. Either Marr provoked the damage, or they took a massive amount of damage, I do not know…" continued Xander to speculate not even knowing how close to the truth he was.

"Even if Cleo kills HIM…Is HE going to stay dead this time? How many times do we have to kill HIM?" Clarisse asked next, and looked at her husband, like he had the answer. Xander placed his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"As many times as it takes. But if HE will not stay dead this time either, he will want to retaliate, he always comes back more powerful than before, more thirsty for blood…I think our 'break' is going to be over soon."

Clarisse looked at him, almost scared. She knew exactly what he was referring to and hugged him, she needed to feel his strength, to feel his power around her.

"Do you think Xollin is in danger?"

"If the Emperor comes back…The whole galaxy will be in danger, Clara. We will need to be ready…"

She stayed quiet in his arms, eyes closed and her mind open to the most terrible scenarios. After a while she whispered. "I want Xollin back home…Leo and Arria too. I am calling them."

"Wait for a while…" stopped her Xander. "They were just going to sleep, it's almost two o'clock at night on Nar Shaddaa" he explained her right away.

"Fine, but in a few hours I am calling them all to come here," insisted Clarisse and Xander took her in his arms again, pressing her head against his chest.

"In a few hours we might know a lot more…"


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo opened her eyes slowly, she felt a little dizzy but weirdly enough, rested. The guard at the door was holding a rifle and didn't move when she stirred on the hard bed. _Ugh…Where am I? I was with Ari when…Ari! Where is he?_ Her hands felt heavy and she looked down to the durasteel cuffs. _Prisoner…To whom?_ was her next thought and she sat up. The next second she noticed movement beyond the opened door.

"Good. You have awakened…I trust you can walk," she heard a hissed voice, and looked at the man in front of her.

"Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?" she started to ask questions out loud, while her mind was already working on an escape plan.

"I am Prince Arcann…" he started but Cleo interrupted him right away.

"A prince? Seriously? This ugly?"

He looked down at her then motioned to the guard. Cleo felt the push of the rifle in her side and she got up on her feet, following the mysterious man who was visibly displeased.

"You do not know whose territory you have invaded?" came his next question while walking down the corridors.

"Invaded? That wasn't an invasion…We were just looking for someone…" said Cleo while looking around her, trying to see something familiar, or something to help her escape.

"On a destroyer, fully armed, in our territory…"

Suddenly they stopped and Cleo's heart jumped with joy. From another corridor, Marr had joined them followed by two guards. She looked at him, knowing that he could see her from behind his mask, that he must have heard their conversation. She was right, Marr had heard them and seeing her made him smile behind his mask. He looked at her, at the hope in her eyes, then his eyes stopped on her arm. She was wearing still the arm cuff he gave her years ago, when she was pregnant. The initials of their children and their own were wrapped around her right arm.

"We were not looking for a friend…" hissed Marr. "What is this place?"

"This is my personal flagship…" answered the prince proud and stopped, turning to face Marr and Cleo, now walking side by side.

"And who's territory we have presumably invaded?" insisted Marr this time.

Prince Arcann took another look at Marr. Cleo noticed he was maybe an inch or so taller than Marr, that he looked like a warrior and it was evident that he had been suffered major injuries. His left arm missing, replaced with a cybernetic one, most of his face covered, behind a mask, scars on his shaved head. _He looks tough…Meh…The tougher they are, the harder they fall_ she thought, and then she heard his answer.

"Zakuul, the Infinite Empire! I am taking you to my father…"

"You're gonna' ask daddy for help? You can't handle us?" Cleo tried to push his buttons right away. She knew she was good at it.

"My father, the Immortal Emperor Valkorian wants to see you."

"An emperor…Just what we were looking for…" hissed Marr and they continued to walk.

The shuttle was waiting and after a short ride they docked near what looked like a huge glass sphere. Cleo was counting her steps, noting every corner, every detail on her way. She was hoping that a good opportunity to escape would come and she wanted to be prepared. Marr was walking tall beside her, silent, reminding her every second that he was most probably walking to his death. When the big double doors opened in front of them Cleo let out a whistle. They were indeed stepping inside a glass sphere, and she realized the real size of it, it could probably fit ten of her ships, with room to take off. At the end of the walkway, suspended in the middle of the room she saw the throne. It must have been at least forty, maybe fifty feet high and still looked small in the immense sphere. A man was seated and awaiting them. Guards on the either side of the walkway were holding some unusual weapons, like spears, or staffs, with what looked like lightsaber blades. _Hm…Are they all force users here? How in the stars I am going to get us out? I don't even have my blasters. At least they didn't take away my belt or my bracers…_ Cleo thought and next her mind started to work a plan using what she had. Her thoughts were interrupted only seconds later when the prince knelt in front of the throne. His humble salute was received with a cold indifference by the older man that rose from his throne, looking at Marr and Cleo.

"So you have come…' she heard him speak and a cold chill made its way down her back.

"A new face, a new name…You cannot fool me. What is this, your diversion?" was next Marr to speak and Cleo could hear the anger in his voice.

"This has always been my focus. Everything else was…not important…" the Emperor answered and this time Cleo looked at him.

"Not important? You are a murderous lunatic, you have killed countless people! These people here must be ignorant not to see who you really are!" she almost yelled at him.

The emperor's laugh filled the room and Cleo could swear she heard that laugh before…On Yavin.

"Why are you here? Why have you come to me?"

"To make you pay!" rushed Cleo to answer, and if she could have killed with a look, he would have dropped dead that second.

Instead, he motioned towards Marr and his durasteel cuffs fell on the floor the same second.

"Kneel and I will share with you everything!" Cleo saw him opening his arms around him while asking Marr to kneel in front of him.

"I will never kneel before you!" he answered and the same instant Marr cut the air in front of him with a quick movement of his hand, then pulled to him one of the guards, taking his weapon. In the next couple of seconds, he killed about ten of the guards. He would have probably killed more if a young woman would have not entered the room and ordered the remaining guards to leave.

"Kneel! Or you would rather die than acknowledge my superiority?"

Cleo heard the Emperor's question and her eyes went to Marr. She knew instantly that Marr was living his last seconds. She wanted to say something, but Marr was quick with his answer.

"Never!"

The same instant she saw the lightning shooting from the Emperor's hands, towards Marr and she jumped to the man that was everything to her, reaching under her left bracer and deploying her protective shield. Some of the lightning went through the shield and threw Marr on the ground. Before Cleo touched the ground and threw herself over him, she activated her personal shield. Between the two shields, the power of the lightning was greatly reduced, but still she saw smoke coming out of Marr's body.

"Marr!"

He wasn't moving, didn't answer her…He was unconscious and Cleo had no idea if he was dead or alive. Still covering his body with her own, protecting both of them with her shields, she turned her head to the emperor.

"Captain D'arc…I have been following your endeavors throughout the years, you have accomplished more that many…Join me!" he asked her and Cleo squinted her eyes looking into his.

"You bastard! You killed him…I will never join you!" she yelled at him with tears running down her face. She saw him nodding towards his son and he walked to her right away. The second he ignited his lightsaber and lifted it above her, she saw the hate in his one bright orange eye, then heard him whisper.

"You have come here to do a job…This is your chance!"

His lightsaber cut into her cuffs and instantly he tossed one of her blasters at her. Cleo was beyond surprised, but she took it right away as he jumped quickly to his father, to fight him. Cleo saw them fight, she knew they were talking, but she couldn't concentrate on their words, her mind was all with Marr. The second she saw the prince force pushed near her, she took her shot, one clean, good shot in the middle of the Emperor's chest. She could see the hole in him, but he was still standing. His laugh filled the room at the same time as the lightning storm. Cleo felt the charge in the air, her shields still humming and the next second, lost consciousness, collapsing over Marr.

~~#~~

Arria heard the insistent knock in her door and dragged herself out of bed to answer. It was her brother.

"What?" she asked him obviously mad at him for waking her up.

"We are leaving. Aunt Risse wants us at her place as soon as possible…"

Suddenly she remembered last night, and was wide awake. "She knows something, doesn't she? Is it about mom and dad?"

Leo'Ren shook his head already heading towards his room. "She didn't say…Just that it is important. Xollin is waiting for us at the spaceport" he added before disappearing in his room.

They were all used to getting ready quickly, and a half an hour later they were taking off in Xollin's ship, with Leo'Ren's following them. They decided to all go in one ship and let the droids bring the other home. As soon as they were in hyperspace, Arria called again both her parents, with same result: no answer.

"Did Aunt Risse say why she wants all of us home? Did something happen?" she asked again, looking at her cousin this time.

Xollin shook his head and looked back at her with his cold, gray eyes. "No. Just that she and father want to talk to us…Apparently about something important…"

"I hate when people don't say straight out what they think! Why always going around everything…sugar coating…"

"Because some people think before speaking. There is a filter between their brain and mouth that you seem to be lacking," Leo'Ren interrupted her and Arria punched his arm the same second. "Hey, that hurt!" he said right away.

"Good. It was supposed to."

They spent most of their trip in silence. Every single one of them was trying to find answers to the questions that were multiplying every passing minute. Arria noticed when Leo'Ren got suddenly worried, when he surrounded himself with indigo clouds. She always wondered why his clouds were that color when hers were red, just like the other Sith. She remembered that at some point her father said that her brother is very special, that his connection with the force is different from anyone else. Her attention was pulled away from her brother to the feeling that something was about to happen, the air seemed to be harder to breathe. She paced the room for a while and stopped, wanting to ask a question, but both her brother and cousin were meditating and she continued to pace, impatient. They were close to exiting hyperspace when suddenly it happened. Out of nowhere, she felt a huge spike into the force. It took her breath away for a couple of seconds, and then was gone.

"Dad…" she whispered the same second, recognizing his presence.

"Father!" Leo'Ren said the exact same instant, at the same time with his sister and they looked at each other.  
"I recognized him too…" they both heard Xollin.

"What in the starts was that? What is going on? I have never felt anything like that before…You?" Arria was the one to ask first.

Both her brother and Xollin shook their heads at the same time with the alarm, letting them know that were exiting hyperspace. "I am sure we will get our answers soon. We are home…"

Only minutes later they were all seated in the large living room. Clarisse looked at all of them, and her heart hurt at the thought of the pain that would soon overtake her niece and nephew. Xander was the first one to speak, after squeezing her hand into his.

"I trust you have all felt it…"

"Yes we did. What was that?" Arria asked, losing her patience.

Clarisse looked at her and thought of Cleo. Tears filled Clarisse's eyes instantly, she was going to miss her friend.

"That…That was your father…" answered Xander and his head dropped.

"Is he in some sort of trouble?" insisted Arria and Xander looked at her with a sad smile.

"No…But by now I have all the reasons to believe that he is one with the force…"

For a few seconds there was a void in the room. No sound, no emotions, no movement, seemed that there wasn't even air. Suddenly the void filled and emotions were the first, then the air felt cold in the room, until Leo'Ren stood and looked at his uncle.

"My father is Darth Marr…He cannot be dead…He cannot be killed by anyone! This must be a mistake…" his denial was quickly shared by his sister and she joined him.

"Leo is right! Dad can't be dead…Mom would not allow it…" she spoke quickly.

Xander took a deep breath and looked at both of them, It was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"Years and years ago, when Marr was about your age, maybe couple of years older, he had a vision…He had foreseen his own death…"

"That has nothing to do with this…He can't be dead!" Arria insisted, denying the truth even if fear was starting to work inside her.

"I know it is hard for you to accept that both your parents are dead…Search you feelings, look inside you…"

Pain was starting to make a presence in them and Clarisse started to send calming waves towards them.

Leo'Ren looked at her right away. "Aunt Risse, please do not do that."

"I am only trying to help, your pain is…" she rushed to calm him.

"I do not need pain management, I want answers!" He interrupted her and looked at Xander next. "Do you know about his vision?"

Xander nodded and in the next little while he told them everything he knew about Marr's vision, all the details, about their mother's resolution to stop it from happening and the conversation they had before leaving.

"They knew…" whispered Leo'Ren and turned to his sister. "When they talked to us, before we left, they knew they would not come back…It was 'good bye'…"

"And we didn't even know it…' she whispered next. Brother and sister hugged each other in silence. Their emotions, their pain filled the room, and everyone could sense it. Clarisse walked to them and joined in their hug, followed by Xander and Xollin. They all united in pain, they were all going to miss them.

Both Leo'Ren and Arria spent the next few days in self-imposed isolation, they didn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone…Even if they didn't admit it, they had both tried calling their parents numerous times. The silence only confirmed what they were slowly accepting. Their parents were gone, they were on their own from now on. The day when Vonn came to see them was a couple of weeks later, and he surprised them both with his visit.

"My Lord, My Lady…" he saluted them both, handing them each a small box with their names on them.

"Vonn…Where is our father, our mother? Please tell us that it is not true, they cannot be…" Leo'Ren was the first to speak and looked hopefully to his father's assistant.

"Darth Athran, I wish I could…I had precise instructions from your father for this last assignment…He released me from duty."

"What kind of instructions? Were you with him?" Arria started to question him next.

"No, I was not, but I felt it in the force when it happened… When he and your mother boarded the destroyer, he stopped me and asked me to give you these packages in two weeks if I do not hear from him…"

"You should have been with him! It was your duty to die for him…"

"I would have, if he would have allowed me to. He didn't even let me board on the destroyer, just sent me away…" whispered Vonn with his head down.

Another hope was gone, and Leo looked at Arria with sadness, while she looked back at him with anger.

"I don't care how long is going to be, or what it will take, but one day, someone is going to pay!" her words were spoken in almost a whisper, with a low tone, but anger, and the thirst for revenge gave them so much more weight.

"Vonn, you are free to do whatever you want…Thank you for being with my father all those years…' said Leo'Ren next and he was ready to leave when Vonn stopped him.

"I was going to ask if you would accept my service…"

Leo'Ren stopped suddenly and turned to his father assistant. "Are you serious? You want to serve me like you did for my father before?"

"If you would want me to, yes. It was my honor to serve him, and it will be an honor to serve you too. You do have the same greatness in you…"

Leo'Ren hesitated only a few seconds, and then accepted. "Fine. You already know pretty much everything is to know …"

"My Lord…You will not regret it," saluted Vonn right away and left the room.

Leo'Ren and Arria both opened their packages, recognizing their father's hand writing on them. Each of them found a recorder inside and after nodding to each other they went their separate ways. They wanted to see the recordings alone, before sharing it. Hours passed before any of them found the strength to look for the other. Even if they were in opposite sides of their home, they could sense each others pain, anger, mixed with resignation and finally acceptance.

Arria had to play her recording at least four times before she was able to watch it from beginning to the end without interrupting to cry. Her father's request for her to finish her training and her mother's to stay true to herself, no matter what, were contradicting each other. If was going to stay true to herself, she would not finish her training, she would just jump on the first ship and go kill whomever was responsible for their deaths. She recognized her father's ship in the in the background of the recording. It was one of last things they did, say their 'good bye' to her and to her brother.

Leo'Ren watched his recording, with his heart heavy, but with calm. He remembered that his father always taught him to control his emotions under any circumstances. Letting any emotions take over his judgement would be a weakness that could cost him his life. He wanted to make his father proud, even if he wasn't there to see him. His father asked him to take care of the family, of their future, to ensure that their name will always be untainted. To make sure that future generations will always be able to look back, proud of whom they were. When his mother wiped away a tear and told him she was proud of him, of who he had become, Leo had to stop the recording for a few seconds. Her emotions were strong, and even if it was a recording, he felt them. She had asked him to never change, to continue being who he already was, a perfect man.

When both, brother and sister met later that evening, they just hugged each other in silence. It was impossible for either of them to speak. They finally accepted their destiny. It was the time to accept that their parents were not coming back, that from that day on they were in charge with their own lives.

~~#~~

"Your annual 'thank you'? asked Clarisse, smiling at her son aboard her ship on their way home from Tython.

"Yes…I wish they would stop it…" he answered and looked at his mother.

"Xollin, you saved their daughter, returned her to her family after eight years…They thought she was long dead…And you were only fifteen at the time, a child yourself…" Clarisse tried to make him feel better.

"It's already been four years, mother. I did what it was the right thing to do at the time. I would rather not be reminded every year." Clarisse took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, walking away from her son and letting him work through his emotions. She knew he was more than capable to do so.

Xollin sat down and looked at the box that he already knew it contained another recording. Once a year, every year at that time, he received a message from a certain family from Alderaan. When he was fourteen, Xollin went to Alderaan with a group of Jedi and padawans. They were in a peace mission, and were helping some of the noble, powerful families negotiate and get over some disagreements that could have led to war. His attention was attracted by one of the families, they were so sad, he sensed their resignation, they had given up their fight. The duke looked like a defeated man, while his wife was the pure image of pain. In one of the breaks, Xollin went to her and sent small, timid calming waves. She sensed them and smiled at him, grateful, but started to cry. Xollin had always been curious, and in spite of his indifferent appearance, always caring. The duchess thanked him and felt he deserved to know the truth, so she told him that seven years ago their daughter was kidnapped. They had never been asked a ransom, nobody had tried to contact them, they had lost hope that she was even alive. As soon as he heard the name and the description, he knew he had to do everything he could to find her. Her name was Lyla and she had same purple eyes as her mother, unusual for a human. Xollin was familiar with his cousin's sudden manifestation of force, years ago, when he saved a couple and a baby girl from an asteroid field, the same girl…He convinced his father to help him, and together with Marr and his cousin, they all started to search for information. Marr remembered the deceit he felt from the couple and everything made sense. They were not her parents, they were the ones that kidnapped her. It took them weeks to find the recordings from the spaceport from seven years ago, and then days to watch them. The last they found out was that they left Dromund Kaas about four days after they arrived, on a shuttle to Nar Shaddaa. Another couple of months later, Marr found out their next move, the couple stayed on Nar Shaddaa for a couple of weeks, then went to Hutta. When he heard Hutta, Xollin almost lost hope. He knew from his father that it was one of the most popular slave markets, and she was probably long gone. Both his father and Darth Marr were well known Sith Lords, and slave traders were respectful of them. Throughout the years they had both bought slaves, so Xollin's last hope was to convince them to go together and see if they could find her, or least some records of her. Their trip to Hutta was a total disappointment, and Xollin had to admit that his first attempt to right a wrong done years ago was a failure. A few more months passed and they all took another trip to Hutta, this time to buy slaves. While his father was talking to one of the traders he knew, Xollin wondered around. Suddenly he saw a little girl, on her knees, scrubbing slime and vomit off the floors. Her shaved head, skinny body and dirty clothes assured him she was a slave. He looked at her insistently, to the point she felt the stare and lifted her head, looking around. The lavender eyes surprised Xollin and deep inside he knew he'd found her. Unfortunately she was not for sale, and they could not compromise their relations with the traders. That was when, for the first time, Xollin decided to break free slaves, during the night, at any cost.

A shadow and a smile passed over his face the same time. It was why he didn't like remembering…It was when he killed for the first time. His father entrusted him with making a plan, he and Darth Marr, even their assistants were going to do what he was going to tell them. It was the first time he was in charge of a mission, when he had to lead others. That night, they freed about twenty slaves, including Lyla, and killed two guards. Darth Marr killed one of them, but when a second one appeared out of nowhere, just as he was helping the slaves out of the pen, he had no choice. One single hit killed the man that was almost twice his size, under his father's surprised look. They got off Hutta the same night, making sure there were no functioning cameras in the spaceport and no witnesses. They were all clean, and almost a year after his visit to Alderaan he went back, this time with his parents and Lyla. The reunion with her family made Xollin realize that he liked the feeling that he has done something good, that he made someone happy. Every year he got a recording from them, with Lyla's progress, with her parents' thanks and a vial of nectar. Lyla was almost ten when she was reunited with her family and she could barely speak a few words…She was half savage, but her parents gave her the education appropriate for her status, she was after all a noble. Xollin remembered the last recording, from the previous year showing her all grown up into a young lady. She was still shy, but now educated, mannered, she even had learned how to dance. Her progress was fast, making up for the lost years, and Xollin felt proud of her. He let out a deep sigh and opened the package. The nectar vial was there as usual, and he thought it would make Arria happy. She loved nectar and any sweets, he gave it to her every time he got it. He set it aside and next took the recording out. He started to watch it, but after only a few seconds, a deep crease appeared between his brows. This time was not a 'thank you', it was a call for help.

~~#~~

It had been over a month since his parents deaths, and Leo'Ren was keeping busy. He was back on Dromund Kaas, taking care as best as he could of the family business. He had helped his father before and he wasn't completely a stranger to the business world. When he wasn't in meetings, or negotiating contracts, he was in the meditation chamber. His father presence in that room had always made him feel better. Arria was already gone for her training on Korriban. As promised, Xollin took her as his apprentice and she was in her first week or her final stage. That afternoon, Leo'Ren was as usual in the meditation chamber. His father had always encouraged him to continue training, to explore his power. He was convinced that Leo'Ren had only scratched the surface when he became Darth Athran. Leo sensed his cousin near before he even approached the door and rushed to welcome him.

"Xol, what brings you here?" he asked surprised by the visit.

"I need your help with something," answered Xollin, hesitant. He knew that Leo'Ren had a soft spot in his heart for Lyla.

"What can you possibly need me for?" insisted Leo'Ren and invited his cousin to sit.

Without a word, he took out the recording he had with him and played it. He sensed right away Leo'Ren's emotions spiking and after the recording was over, he looked at him.

"I thought you would like to come with me…But if you are busy with other things, I understand."

Leo'Ren hesitated for only a second, then he called Vonn, instructing him to cancel all of his meetings for the next few days. He was going to be off world.

"When are we leaving?" he asked Xollin next.

"Anytime you are ready."

An hour later, they were taking off from Dromund Kaas, and on their way to Alderaan. Just as Xollin anticipated, Leo'Ren wanted to get involved in anything that concerned Lyla. Since the day he saved her life, he felt a connection with the little girl. He had been watching her progress every year, the recordings her parents sent to Xollin always found their way to him. He had always felt somehow responsible for her life, and if she was in trouble, he needed to help. The last recording urged Xollin to go to Alderaan, her parents looked in distress, scared. Something had happened that they didn't say, and Lyla's absence from the recording made both of them suspect that it was something about her. Her connection with the force was faint, a lot weaker than it was years ago, when she was a baby. It was understandable that she wasn't trained, she was barely civilized when they found her on Hutta. As soon as they landed on Alderaan, they rushed to the duke's family residence. The sight of it made both look at each other. The ruins were scorched, evidence of the fire that had devastated the vast residence. Nothing was left, not even the roses in the garden that Lyla loved. She was always showing in the recordings in the garden, between bushes of roses. They both reached to the force almost at the same time and felt the residual emotions between the ruins. Everyone that was in there was dead. Burned bodies, ashes, ruble, all mixed. Just one thing was missing from there, and Leo'Ren whispered it, like he was afraid he was not right.

"She wasn't here…"


	4. Chapter 4

After days searching for answers, Leo'Ren and Xollin had to admit that she was gone, once again, without a trace. Xollin had to return, his training on Korriban was starting in couple of days and Leo'Ren assured him that he would continue to look for Lyla.

"I do not have much hope this time ..."

Leo'Ren looked at his cousin and shook his head.

"We know she wasn't in the fire, she might have made it out just before it, she might be still hiding…" he hoped out loud.

"At least one of us would have sensed her presence…If she did, she is not here any longer."

Two days later, Xollin joined Arria and his father on Korriban, while Leo'Ren resumed his businesses on Dromund Kaas. They all had left Ulton with regret. It was their safe place, but had so many memories, and most of them were too painful for any of them to face. With Leo'Ren relocated on Dromund Kaas, Clarisse and Xander back on Yavin and Xollin with Arria on Korriban and wherever their missions were going to send them, their lives seemed to settle into a new direction. Another month went by uneventful, until the day Clarisse was asked to help in the infirmary. One of the masters was hurt during a trip in the wilderness with a group of new students. She rushed and helped, healing the wounded master, some beast had attacked and he was more concerned about the safety of the young than himself. He did manage to kill the beast, but was injured in the process. Clarisse noticed the group of young students right outside the infirmary, and felt their emotions. There were three young boys and two girls. On her way out, the girl that seemed to be older than the rest of the group, attracted Clarisse's attention and she walked to her. The young girl was crying and she lifted her face to the Master in front of her.

"Lyla!" said Clarisse surprised recognizing the girl.

"Master Clarisse…' she whispered just as surprised.

Clarisse knew what had happened, that her parents were killed in a terrible fire, she knew that Xollin and Leo'Ren were looking for her.

"What are you doing here? Since when have you been here?" she asked her pulling her away from the others and walking outside the temple with her.

"About a month and a half…I ran away from home…' she admitted and put her head down.

Instinctively Clarisse hugged her close to her. "My son and his cousin have been looking for you…"

"Did my parents ask them too?" she asked, taking a step back from the embrace.

"Yes…They sent a message to my son…Right before…Before they were killed…' whispered Clarisse already sending calming waves in Lyla's direction.

"What? My parents are dead?" she asked, not wanting to admit it.

"Yes…Their home was burned, everything destroyed…When Xollin got there. It was just ruins…Why did you run away? When?" asked Clarisse this time.

"So I did it for nothing…I hurt my parents for nothing …They were killed anyways…" she whispered and sat in the grass, crying.

Clarisse gave her some time, and when she had finally stopped crying, Lyla started to talk.

"As you know, I grew up as a slave…Old habits stayed and most times when I had nothing to do, I was sneaking in the servants quarters…I heard some of them talking…Some were happy that I was back with my parents, but some were not…"

"What? How can anyone…" interrupted Clarisse surprised, but Lyla continued.

"Some didn't even think that I was their daughter…They said that I am too blonde, that I used to have my father's dark brown hair, that I don't look like any of them… The ones who were happy with my return said that hair changes color sometimes…" she stopped for a few seconds and Clarisse looked at her blond, straight hair, it was the color of sand, but soft and shiny. "A couple of servants said that since I had returned, and my parents got to be themselves again, they were now fighting against rebels, they had united forces with other noble houses and they were ruining rebel's plans. I didn't pay much attention to that, until one evening I heard them say that they should do something about me…Either sell me back into slavery or just burn the whole house down and everyone in it. I got scared, I started to cry. One of the men that I didn't recognize laughed and said that now at least I am old enough to be sold as a pleasure slave and make them some money…" Layla stopped again and wiped a few more tears, while Clarisse was listening to her, revolted. "I only knew my parents for a short time, they were good people, I didn't think they deserved to die, and I didn't want to be a slave again…So I decided that night to run away…I remembered everyone saying that I should pursue training here, on Tython, so I just took whatever I thought it would cost to find transportation here and before morning, I was gone. I figured that if my parents didn't know where I was, they would be safe. With me gone at least they were not in danger to be killed…I see now that that didn't work, they died anyways…"

"I am so sorry, Lyla…You should have told your parents what you have heard…" said Clarisse but she saw right away shaking her head.

"No. You don't know those rebels…They are dangerous, even my father said so a few times!"

Clarisse let out a deep sigh and pulled the girl into another embrace. _Another orphan…How many children have to lose their parents? When enough is going to be enough?_

The same day Clarisse let Xollin and Leo'Ren that she had found Lyla, that she was safe at the temple. When she told them everything else, she noticed Leo'Ren's anger surfacing, but he seemed to control it quickly. She knew that the next day was a big day for Leo'Ren, he had been summoned in front of the Dark Council. He was going to be offered his father's seat, making him the youngest Sith Lord ever in the Council. She wished his parents would be there to see him, to be proud of him…Clarisse got distracted by her own emotions and cut the call short, embracing her husband.

"What is it beautiful? Xander asked and pulled her closer to him.

"Marr would have been so proud of Leo…Cleo too…" she whispered and started to cry silently in his arms.

"They both are."

As soon as the call was over, Leo'Ren went straight into the meditation chamber. He could not control the anger anymore. He suddenly felt the desire for revenge, the thirst for blood. If it would have been up to him, he would have left that night for Alderaan and kill every single one of the rebels. But he knew that next day was important, for him, for his father…He rushed out of the chamber and instructed everyone, he was going to Alderaan straight from Korriban, next day.

The second he walked in the Dark Council's room, Leo'Ren felt his father's presence. He stopped in the middle of the room and saw his sister and his cousin behind his uncle's seat, the other Sith Lords in theirs…There were five empty seats and he looked at the one he knew belonged to his father. His heart hurt the same instant and for a few seconds, he felt again the need to kill, to make someone suffer. He couldn't really concentrate on the whole ceremony, but found the control he needed to at least answer the questions and keep a calm appearance. Once in front of now his seat, Leo'Ren hesitated a couple of seconds before sitting. It felt strange, with his acceptance, his father's death was even more definite. He turned around and sat, looking across, to his uncle, right in front of him. He saw the approval in his eyes, he knew he was proud of him and deep inside knew his father would have been, too. Behind Darth Hellix, his two apprentices looked at him too, with admiration and respect. Arria saw his platinum hair shining even in the dim light and almost smiled. She remembered right away where she was, and contained her admiration for the brother. Suddenly she saw him for who he was, Darth Athran, not just her twin brother anymore, he was a Sith Lord, member of the Dark Council, just like their father before. With the ceremony and the meeting over, Leo'Ren went into his new office, also the same office that belonged to his father and took over the passwords, and everything else that now was his responsibility. In a corner of the room, he saw couple of his father's armored suits, he always had some spare ones for just in case and a sad smile appeared on Leo'Ren's face. He only had a few minutes for himself before Darth Hellix and his two new apprentices walked in his office and saluted him with respect.

"Darth Athran…"

"Darth Hellix…" he answered and the next second his uncle embraced him.

"Your father is already proud of you. Do not ever forget that."

Leo'Ren just nodded and then received his sister's and cousin's congratulations. They were leaving for Ilum in a few minutes and wanted to stop by and see him. Before leaving, Leo'Ren stopped his sister.

"Arria, keep your eyes opened for that crystal that I want…Please, I have been looking for one for a couple of years now."

"The indigo one, for your 'glow stick'?" she asked him back, making Xander smile and Xollin look at them shaking his head.

They were all familiar with her joke. She had been teasing her brother forever, about the fact that he almost never used his lightsaber. His spells, and summons were powerful enough, he didn't need to. He was a sorcerer, he could heal an ally and kill an enemy in the same breath. His sister said that his lightsaber is just a 'glow stick' pretty, but useless.

"Yes, that one…" agreed Leo'Ren and smiled back at his sister. He was going to let it go this time.

"If I find it, is yours!" she added before leaving his office.

Left alone, Leo'Ren looked around him again. He was in that office so many times before, with his father. He could still see him sitting at his desk, congratulating him for a job well done, for a task completed successfully, or letting him know he was displeased with any of his mistakes. Different memories started to flash in his mind, and his emotions were starting again to get out of his control. He was supposed to be back the next day and start getting familiar with his new position, but he already knew that was not going to happen, he had some rebels to kill. Minutes later was taking off in his ship, with Vonn and his two droids. The whole time of their trip to Alderaan, Leo had been trying to find as much information as possible about the rebels. He even contacted the few imperial outposts and added them to his locations. There were pockets of rebels up, in the mountains, and the warnings of the officers from the outposts, about the snow storms meant absolutely nothing to him. Vonn had sensed his anger, his determination, he knew what was about to happen and just looked at his new master. He was surprised only by the fact that he was managing to stay composed at all times. They landed on Alderaan late that afternoon, but there was no resting for Leo'Ren. The adrenaline rush was keeping him going. The speeder took him and Vonn to the farthest outpost, and that was when Leo'Ren stopped Vonn.

"You will stay here. If I do not return in three days, this is where I have gone," he said and handed him a copy of his own map.

"Darth Athran, I am coming with you, I cannot let…"

"No," Leo'Ren interrupted him the same second. "You will be my back-up, I need you to be my contact with the rest of the world. I am going alone!"

With his last words spoken on a low tone, Leo'Ren started to walk towards the trail going to the wilderness.

"May the force serve you well, My Lord..." whispered Vonn and looked after him. He could swear that he was watching Darth Marr…just in different clothes.

Leo'Ren pulled the hood of the robe over his head and continued to walk. The farther he got from the outpost, the better he was starting to feel. He let his emotions free, he liked the sensation of freedom, he didn't have to control them anymore. He wanted to finally avenge people that meant something to him and they were taken away from him. The first group of rebels died within seconds, under his lightning storm, and left him unsatisfied. The fear he felt from the dying men gave him just a taste, he wanted more. It was already dark, and the storm was getting stronger, the snow falling all around him. He saw fires in the distance and rushed the pace. His gold eyes glowed with anger, thirst, he looked like a beast, and with every step his eyes got brighter, his breath more shallow. This time there was a whole camp, around fifty people and Leo'Ren didn't even slow down. He walked straight in the middle of the camp and started to summon lightning, shocking the rebels. When some of them started to fire their rifles and blasters at him, he put a shield around himself. He wanted to stay alive so he could kill more. In his transgression in the deepest, darkest corners of the force he almost didn't look human anymore. The fear from every man killed only fueled his thirst for more. When the last rebel in the camp was dead, Leo'Ren looked around at the lifeless bodies. Smoke came out of them, but he was still hungry, their deaths were not enough. He quickly glanced to his map and continued on his way. Images from his childhood appeared in his mind, he saw his mother laughing with him and his sister, his father teaching them patiently almost everything they knew, and even more anger gripped at him. It was past midnight when he was done with the third group. It wasn't even a challenge, they were asleep and only took him a few seconds to kill them. The hurt he felt inside him, the pain that he'd been ignoring since the day he found out his parents were dead was now taking over him. The strong winds, the snow, made it harder to advance, slowing him down. The recording his parents sent him came vividly to his mind and he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. He felt on his knees, in the fresh fallen snow and let out a scream of pain. Everything he had been holding back, under control was erupting from him. His scream was still echoing in the mountains, mixed with the sound of the strong winds, and some beasts howled in response. The next second he felt his whole body exploding, the pain was unbearable and another scream flew in the night while clouds of darkness surrounded him. That moment he felt the force taking over him, he wasn't in control anymore, he continued to walk without even realizing it. His steps were even, he wasn't rushing anymore, and even if it was dark, he found the way to the cave. Inside were more rebels, and this time he didn't use lightning. Leo'Ren advanced in the cave with his light saber, fighting every single one them. That was what he wanted all along…The feel of his light saber cut through flesh and bones, the pain, the fear, the life sipping out of each body he was killing. This time he didn't even shield himself, he wanted to get injured, he wanted to feel the same pain he was inflicting, but for some reason he felt numbed. He couldn't feel a thing on his body, only inside. The smell of blood on his hands, the taste of pain and power were starting to make him feel he was getting closer to what he wanted. His revenge tasted good…The image of the burned down home of Lyla's parents flashed through his mind and he left the cave littered with lifeless bodies. With the morning came stronger winds, and more snow, but nothing was going to stop him. Leo'Ren was on a path of destruction, he killed pretty much everything in his way. It didn't matter anymore if they were rebels, or wild beasts, they all had to die. He lost count on how many lives he took, it wasn't enough yet, his thirst wasn't sated and he continued to kill for hours. The last group he had just killed stained the fresh fallen snow, being quickly covered with more, when he felt the air knocked out of him. Leo'Ren fell on his knees and took his head into his hands. The screams inside his head could have been from the people he killed, from the whole galaxy or just the wind…He wasn't sure, he didn't care. The pain was good, was his friend, and when the screams stopped he continued his way. Another night of terror in the mountains followed the one before. He didn't even think of sleep, rest, or food. The blood and the lives he took were his nourishment, was all he needed. The next morning he had just stopped and looked at the map again. There were still another few rebels left, when he heard a speeder approaching. The storm was over, but he didn't even notice. He looked around at the white clean snow covering everything around and remembered when he was a kid and his parents took him and his sister to see snow for the first time. He remembered the laughs, the rolling in snow and having snowball fights. That was the first time his father taught him to ride a tauntaun… The speeder was closer and Leo'Ren turned around just in time to see Vonn and put his light saber away.

"My Lord…You are injured…" were his assistant's first words, rushing to him.

"I am fine. Has it been three days already?" he asked him in return.

"No, but something terrible happened…" tried Vonn to explain under his unpleased gaze.

"It better be more terrible than my own business here…"

Vonn took a bow and then lifted his eyes to his master. "Korriban, Tython…They are no longer…"

"What do you mean?" interrupted Leo'Ren right away.

"They have been destroyed…Everyone is dead…"

 _Aunt Risse…Lyla…_ he thought right away knowing that they would have been on Tython.

"Is my aunt…"

"Master Clarisse is fine. She was on Yavin when it happened…So is the rest of your family, they are on their way back from Ilum as we speak. They were all worried about you, My Lord. They all thought you would be on Korriban…" continued Vonn and Leo'Ren let out a deep breath of relief.

"I am done here. We are going to Yavin to meet with them."

Leo'Ren didn't want to think of anything else for the time being, just activated the quick travel and rushed through the spaceport followed by Vonn and ignoring the looks he was getting. They took off right away and he went to wash the blood that was covering him from head to the bottom of his boots, while Vonn was letting the family know that they were on the way. The blood was pooled at his feet diluted by the hot water. He stood in the shower, and allowed himself to think. _If it wasn't for Lyla, her parents and my desire for revenge I would have been on Korriban…I would have been dead. She saved my life not even knowing she did…Who destroyed our worlds? Why? What is happening? Why have we not known? What happened to me out there, in the blizzard? I need answers!"_ Leo'Ren looked at his hands, even if clean now, he could still see blood on them. There will always be blood on his hands, he could never take that back. He rushed to get dressed and surprised himself suddenly looking with disgust at his own clothes. He needed new ones, the black fabric with purple trims were not good enough anymore. _They will have to do for now…_ he thought and next went in his seat, beside Vonn.

"My Lord…"

"Something happened to me out there, Vonn…I do not know what yet…For now, let us just focus on what is happening," he said and looked at the trusted assistant. "Unless you have some answers…" he added and Vonn let his head down.

"I do not, My Lord, but whatever it was made you incredibly powerful…You are changed…" added Vonn and next he gave him the details about the destruction of the two worlds.

The second he stepped in his uncle's living room, Arria ran into his arms crying.

"Sister…" he said surprised, but hugging her back.

"You didn't answered your holo…I thought…I thought the worst had happened."

Leo'Ren took out his holo and everyone saw why he didn't answer, it was off.

"I am sorry, Arria...It was off." He admitted and felt his sister's fear, she was scared.

"Don't you ever do this to me again! I can't lose you too…" she added and more tears went from her cheeks to his robe. He understood then that she was afraid, she thought she had lost him, just like their parents. He held her closer and whispered her.

"I promise I will not…"

The rest of the family was next and they all updated him, showing him footage on the news channels. The holo was playing those images, and they all watched them, hardly breathing. The simultaneous attacks on both Tython and Korriban left the both worlds in ruins. The temple, the academy, they were just rubble, hundreds, thousands dead.

"Lyla…" whispered Leo'Ren looking at his aunt.

Clarisse let her head down with sadness. "I am afraid she is gone…There were no survivors on Tython, or Korriban…I am sorry, I know she meant a lot to you…" added his aunt, and he sat in one of the chairs. His head bowed, his shoulders dropped, he had lost yet again someone that mattered to him.

"The Dark Council and the High Council should…"

"There are no more…The masters, the other Sith Lords, are all gone…Our whole galaxy is now without leadership," explained Xander and he started to pace.

"Who is responsible for this? Do we know?" insisted Leo'Ren looking at his uncle.

Xander pulled some images on the screen in front of them. "Those ships…Is all we know for now," he added and they all looked at the unusual looking ships. They were so many, and all fired at once…The images were recorded from both orbital stations of Tython and Korriban.

"This was planned, premeditated…Whoever is behind this knew exactly where and when to hit…When did it all happen?" continued Leo'Ren.

"Yesterday…You must have felt it. All force users across galaxy did…" answered his sister and looked at him for the first time with increased attention. "Leo…What happened to you on Alderaan? You are changed, a lot more…powerful, dark…"

"I am not sure…I think I might have felt it, but…Everything is still confusing, blurry…" tried Leo'Ren to explain, but got interrupted by his uncle.

"What exactly did you do?"

Xander came close to his nephew and looked at him carefully, he could sense the change too, it was powerful, and just as Arria said, dark.

Leo'Ren got up on his feet and started to pace the room, looking for his words. He could not explain it, but told them how he felt, what he did, and didn't spare any details. Clarisse was straight scared by his new power. The more he was telling them, the stronger his connection with the force, the brighter his eyes were looking at them. The indigo clouds were gathering around him, his emotions seemed to slip out of control again, until Xander stopped him.

"Your father always said that you have a special gift, that you are different…He was convinced that inside you there is more than we can see. You have unleashed that power…When you lost control and transgressed, you have… connected. "

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Arria still confused about her brother, about what he did. "You have never taken advanced weapon mastery classes, how would you even know to use a light saber like that?"

Leo'Ren looked at his sister and smiled sadly. "I have no idea…I just did."

The few minutes of silence were interrupted by the latest news. The Holonet was taken over, and the signal was coming through clear and frightening. They all watched the hologram of the man that called himself Prince Arcann, the new Emperor of the eternal empire of Zakuul. The tall, young man had most of his face covered by a mask, his shaved head covered in scars and the cybernetic arm fooled no one, he was a warrior. His wide stance, with hands holding behind him, the white and gray armor with gold accents was different looking, and only made him look more threatening. His message was clear, he had just taken the whole galaxy prisoner. They saw hundreds, thousands of his ships surrounding most populate planets of the galaxy, ready to open fire any second on the worlds beneath. He demanded representatives to come before him and discuss the terms of survival for every single one of the worlds in the galaxy. Next, huge spheres were posted, armed and ready to oppress any rebellion, above key worlds, high populated ones.

"I am going to kill him!"

They all heard Arria's words and turned to her just to see her determination.

"Perhaps…One day…But not for a while," spoke Xander and everyone's eyes shifted to him.

"What are we waiting for? We should go and teach him a lesson! Show him that he cannot just take…"

"Arria, control yourself. Any attack now would be a mistake…" continued Xander and started to walk around the frozen hologram in the middle of the room.

"Dad would agree with me. He would…" insisted Arria and Xander stopped looking at her.

"Your father would call you a fool right now! You want to go and challenge a man that is way more powerful than you, most probably than any of us, when you have not even finished your training, when you would not stand a chance in front of him…"

"Dad taught us to always stand for what we believe in. Never be a coward!"

"Do not confuse being a coward with being smart," Xander confronted her next. "Make no mistake, he is powerful. We know nothing about him, about his plans, what he wants…"

"Are you going to negotiate with him, father?" asked Xollin finally breaking the silence he had been in all evening.

Xander looked at his son, at his empty looking eyes. His calm and composure had always been amazing, he had never seen Xollin lose his temper. Xander started to walk again around the hologram in visible thought, then suddenly he stopped and looked at his family.

"No. I am sure there are plenty out there capable of doing that. I have different priorities…"

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked him this time. She thought for sure her husband will be the one to represent the empire, the one to negotiate.

"If we want to have a chance at taking the galaxy back, we need to be smarter than he is, more powerful than he is, beat him at his own game…Let him have his victory for now. If we do this right it will only be temporary…" started Xander to talk, but Arria's whisper interrupted him again.

"His death would do just that…"

This time Xander didn't answer her interruption, just looked at her and Arria let her head down, going and sitting on the couch beside her aunt.

"First, we need to stay alive, so we can fight back when the time will be right. Safety will be prioritized. We cannot risk exposing Ulton, so we have to stay here. It looks like he is concentrating on key worlds, on the most populated planets. Yavin is a perfect place for us, at least for the time being. Leo'Ren, you and Arria are more than welcome to stay here, there is enough…"

"With all due respect I would have to decline…I would rather stay in our home…"

"I know that Marr had built his home like a fortress, and from planet side is almost impenetrable, but is just as exposed against those 'guardians' how the prince likes to call them. I do think you would be safer here," insisted Xander and Leo looked at his sister.

"You have a point…I will buy a property here, on Yavin. I will look into it tomorrow," approved Leo'Ren and Xander continued.

"I am fine with that, if you need help, let me know. Next we all need to get back into training. Xollin, you and Arria will finish your training and then continue to improve." Xollin nodded to his father, while Arria was ready to argue with him again. "You won't train for a title, Arria, there are no ceremonies and honors anymore, no titles, or other things we are used to…We are going to train to survive, to be able to engage him and make it out alive," continued Xander pointing to the hologram of Prince Arcann. "We are going to lay low, conduct our business as usual, not attract any attention to us…Yavin has enough indigenous life to help us train, the energy here is in our favor…"

A few moments of silence followed, until Clarisse stood. "I guess peace is over…We need to prepare for yet another war…We are all tired, we should get some rest and continue tomorrow," she added and everyone agreed.

Before leaving the room, Arria stopped and looked again at everyone.

"I will train, and do as you say, but I am calling dibs on him! He is mine!" and she pointed at Prince Arcann. Xander and Clarisse looked at her and for a second they both felt like Cleo was in the room.

Later that evening, when everyone was in their rooms, Leo'Ren heard a knock in his door and rushed to open.

"Arria...I thought you went to sleep…"

"With everything going on, I forgot to give you this," she answered and handed him a satchel.

Leo knew instantly what it was but opened the satchel with shaking hands and immediately hugged his sister. "You found one! Thank you!" he said excited, holding the indigo crystal in his hand.

"I promised…I found it as soon as we went into the mine…Considering that now you might actually use your 'glow stick'…

They both smiled at each other and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning of a new existence, strange, dangerous, but hopeful.

 _A/N_

 _I want to say 'Thank you' again for taking this journey with me. As always, your reviews are making my day every single time :)_

 _All my thanks to my beta :) M, you are the best and I am keeping you busy._

 _Happy reading everyone and thank you again._


	5. Chapter 5

An opportunity presented itself a couple of months later and Leo'Ren jumped at it right away. He bought a whole island, with one of the most secluded residences on it. While safe and well defended, the new home was luxurious and offered him and his sister the same life style they were used to. He kept the home on Dromund Kaas functioning, to keep up appearances, but hardly even visited there. The business was going well, even with the new tribute that everyone had to pay to the new empire. One thing was bothering him, night after night he had the same dream since the day he returned from Alderaan. Lyla appeared in his dream and was always shaking her head, whispering to him something, something he couldn't hear. He thought it was going to go away, but instead he started to hear her words, always the same, never making any sense. _No…it wasn't me…I didn't…Not me…_ He had been trying to figure out his dream, but every time was ending up in the same point he started.

That day they had just finished training, and Arria went to shower and change clothes, while Leo'Ren stopped Xollin from going home.

"Xol…I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it? You seem concerned, confused…" answered his cousin already reading him.

Leo'Ren told him about the dream that was torturing him, not sure even if it was a dream or something else. They were both silent, until Leo asked Xollin straight forwardly. "Is it possible we made a mistake? Have we just grabbed the first girl that fit the description and assumed she was their daughter?"

Xollin rose from the chair he had been sitting on and started to pace.

"I do not know, but with everything I know now, I am starting to think we might have. Too bad we cannot run a DNA test, something to confirm or unconfirm it…"

"If we did, then I am responsible for her death…" whispered Leo'Ren and looked at his cousin.

"No. We gave her a family, we did what seemed to be the right thing…It is not our fault that she ran away, that she was on Tython. It was her destiny!"

"When I was six and met her for the very first time, she was just two…" continued Leo'Ren and Xollin turned around looking at him. "I do remember that in spite of that, I felt different around her, I was shy, I did not know what to say or how play with her…Those lavender eyes followed me for years…"

"Your first love?" joked Xollin and they both smiled.

"I am not sure I was in love at six years old, but there was something about her…When we broke her free from Hutta, I did not feel any of that. It was like she was a younger sister. I figured that is way more appropriate and did not pay any more attention to the matter…What if I should have? What if I felt differently because she was not the one?" insisted Leo.

"The one? Are you kidding me? Please don't tell me that you have another girlfriend!" Arria interrupted them and surprised both of them.

"No. We were just talking hypothetically…How you know when someone is the one?" spoke Leo'Ren right away trying to save the moment and keep his secret.

"I actually asked mom the same question once…She said that you just know, you can feel it in every fiber of your body, in every corner of your heart. If you believe in all that stuff," added Arria and took a sip from her drink.

"Sounds like you don't…" noticed Xollin respecting Leo'Ren's wish for privacy.

"Pfff! Do you?"

"I don't know…Look at my parents, your parents…They truly love each other more than anything…After all those years I still have to block their emotions," answered Xollin and they all laughed.

"I just know I never felt that way and to be honest I don't think I ever will. You guys are all the same…Get what you want and move on! Why should I be any different?" she concluded and waited for at least one of them to protest.

Xollin and Leo'Ren looked at each other and admitted that at least for the time being she was right.

~~#~~

Clarisse was just about to go in her meditation cave when laughter attracted her attention. Xander and the children were training outside. _I didn't know they were having this much fun_ she thought and stood there, watching them all together. She hadn't seen them or heard them laugh like that in almost a year, since before Marr and Cleo…Flashes from years ago came into her mind and she smiled involuntarily. She remembered Cleo playing with the three of them, rolling in the grass with them and getting dirtier than any of the kids. Marr used to say that the only difference between them was that at least Cleo could put her shoes on all by herself. A small chuckle escaped her and covered her mouth quickly. The kids all loved their play time with Cleo, but she was actually working them the hardest without them even knowing it. She was just making it so fun for them…She heard Xander asking them to get serious and concentrate. Clarisse looked at them surprised at how different they all were. Xander was surrounded by his crimson clouds, she could sense his power filling the air and remembered the first time she saw him like that, it was an eternity ago and still felt like just yesterday. The morning sun was shining in his hair, just as blondish as always, except a few grays here and there. Right beside him was Xollin, just as tall, maybe a little thinner, but bulking up fast. His clouds had a different shade of red, mixed with gold, they almost looked like a sunset surrounding him. She was familiar with his presence too, but for a second she missed seeing him taking the Jedi meditative stance. Her eyes traveled next to Arria. She was just in front of Xander, and the deep blood red clouds were dancing around her. She seemed to have some sort of energy around her, so unique…Her green eyes glowed into a lighter shade, mixed with gold, making her look unreal. Leo'Ren's platinum hair was getting longer and usually was so bright, but now was shadowed by the incredible indigo clouds. His power almost took her breath away. She felt his darkness the most, reminding her of Marr, she actually had to shield herself. All their sabers hummed to life the same instant and her eyes followed the moving blades dancing in different colors. She already knew Xander's red double bladed saber, the same that had saved her life more than just once. Xollin's choice was also a double bladed saber, but his was white with a black core, it almost looked gray. Arria was wielding two sabers, both green with black cores, while Leo'Ren's was indigo, the exact same shade as his clouds. Next, Xollin and Leo'Ren put their protective shields on everyone and they started. Clarisse was mesmerized. First her son used the force and became invisible. They were fighting everyone against everyone else. She had seen Xander fight before, way too many times, on Rishi, on Yavin, Ziost, even on Coruscant…His power was just like always, silent and deadly. His feet solid planted on the ground, his double bladed saber making circles around him, nobody could get even close to him. Or so she thought. Only steps away from him, Leo'Ren took Clarisse's breath away when he started to summon lightning, forcing Xollin out of stealth. Unlike his father, Xollin was light on his feet, with surprise attacks, only to disappear again before a response attack would even touch him. His long braided hair and exposed tattoos made him look so distinct. He had a unique style, quick, merciless and efficient. She watched his blades stopping only an inch away from delivering a kill shot to his father and Xander put away his saber stepping aside. He sensed Clarisse's presence, her emotions and looked towards the house smiling. He knew she would see him and smiled in return. Next her eyes were attracted by Arria. Her feet barely touching the ground, she looked like she was dancing, a dance of death. Cleo's image came to her mind right away and she saw the resemblance in every move. Arria had the same unpredictability as her mother, same quick and precise movements, just wielding sabers instead of blasters. Her jumps were high, and never landing where anyone would have expected her to. Suddenly her brother reached to the force and instantly pulled her to him. She stopped an inch away from the tip of his saber and she was the next one out, joining her uncle. They both started to talk in a low tone while Xander was pointing in a certain direction, and Clarisse saw her nodding. He was most probably explaining to her what she had done wrong, how to improve and she was listening to his every word. There were just Leo'Ren and Xollin left in the fight when lighting once more forced Xollin out of stealth and Leo'Ren pulled him close to him too. Their sabers crossed and Clarisse witnessed one of the most breath taking duels. Their sabers were dancing with each other, against each other, she had to admit that they were both incredibly strong. She could feel their power charging the air, in their own distinctive ways. Leo'Ren's indigo saber was parring every single one of the double attacks Xollin was throwing at him. They were so different, having such different styles, but never the less worthy opponents for each other. Clarisse couldn't stop wondering who would be able to stand against any of them, and the image of a terrifying masked man came into her mind, Prince Arcann. When Leo'Ren clawed the air in front of him, she thought it was the end of the fight and imagined that Xollin would be forced into submission, but to her surprise, Xollin had disappeared for a second and surprised Leo'Ren with an incredible force control. Xollin's left hand extended in front of him, and lifted Leo'Ren about a foot off the ground, forcing his arms to the sides. She cheered in her mind for her son, but the next second Leo'Ren was suddenly surrounded again by thick indigo clouds and broke the force hold. With an incredible speed he threw Xollin on the ground and his saber stopped an inch away from his throat. First round was over and all four got together to discuss the fight and the strategies for the next. Clarisse knew she should probably walk away and not disturb them, most probably her presence was what took Xander out of fight early on. But she just couldn't leave, she wanted to see more and this time she walked outside the house, joining them. At least she hoped her presence would not distract anyone if they all knew she was there. This time they split in teams and she tried to guess who would win, but found herself not being able to pick a winner. They kept training until lunch time when they took a break. With only a couple of weeks left until Xollin's birthday, they start talking about having a small party, and everyone got first sad, but then excited. It was a year since Marr and Cleo were gone, but Xollin was there and he deserved his celebration.

"Great! I am actually looking forward to a party. Maybe you get a girlfriend…" was Arria first to speak and looked at her cousin.

"I do not need a girlfriend. I have to concentrate on my training" he objected right away.

"Yeah, you do. You are too tense and serious…" she insisted and everyone laughed. "Look at Leo, girlfriends are good for you!" Arria added and another round of laughs relaxed everyone around the table.

The party was a success, and a lot of their friends came to Nar Shaddaa for the occasion. Clarisse and Xander were watching them having fun, flirting, letting loose. They deserved the break, they had been training hard and made more progress than anticipated. Arria was surrounded by young men, but they already knew that she was going to scare them away at some point. She was having too much fun pushing people buttons. Clarisse remembered how mad Cleo got at her daughter about three years ago when she found out that her little girl wasn't little anymore, or a girl…The young duke Deston had charmed her and she chose him to be the first man in her life. Marr knew all along but didn't tell Cleo, he thought his daughter was old enough to make her own decisions. That night Arria was wearing a dress, tight and short, in a shiny green fabric, replacing her usual suit. Arria's suit was made of shiny black leather with thin trims of green, with cut outs and a tiny top barely covering her, and somehow still leaving much to imagination. The high heel shoes replaced her usual soft boots with durasteel enforcements for protection. Her usual ponytail on top of her head was that night gone and she let her beautiful long, black hair wave on her back. She looked gorgeous and Clarisse looked at her husband.

"If we could have a girl, I wish she was just like Arria…" she whispered and Xander pulled her closer to him in the discreet booth where they were sitting.

"We have Arria…' he answered and kissed her lightly.

The next second Xander felt her elbow pressing in his ribs and saw Clarisse nodding in a certain direction. He looked and saw his son walking with a girl towards the exit. As always, he was wearing his gray robes. He argued that he was most comfortable in the ample long robes. His love for soft fabrics was well known and every single one of his robes was lined with silk. He was already the exact same stature as his father, but his long braided hair usually pulled in a high ponytail was making him look taller. The tattoos gave him a frightening look, and the gray eyes always looked empty, like he didn't feel anything. It was just a misconception, in reality Xollin was most sensitive, caring, and had a big heart. It was mostly his Jedi training that taught him from an early age to control his emotions, and his Sith training that taught him to use and channel the emotions in the direction he wanted. And he was mastering both just as well, he could literally transform in a split second.

"That a boy!" whispered Xander in Clarisse's ear as soon as his son left the room and smiled at her.

"I can't believe he's twenty…" she whispered and got another hug from her husband.

After a few more seconds of silence Clarisse started to look around, looking for something and Xander noticed her right away.

"What is it?"

"I have not seen Leo…."

"He should be back soon…He walked out about an hour ago," added Xander with a playful look on his face and Clarisse started to laugh.

"That guy is unbelievable! No girl is safe with him…" she said and cuddled closer to Xander.

"No…But he has always been this way. It is who he is…"

"Until he is going to fall for one…And I hope he is going to fall hard…"

The same instant Leo'Ren walked in the room and looked around. Nodded at his aunt and uncle, and then went towards Arria. Since he decided to change his whole wardrobe, he has been wearing just like Xollin long ample robes with high slits. The difference was that his robes were all leather, black with indigo trims, or indigo with black trims. The leather pants were also a must for him, just like the boots. For a while he had let his hair grow longer, but now it was again cut short, stylish, and more brilliant than ever. Clarisse could see the women in the room turning their heads in his direction. He wasn't even trying to attract attention, he was just getting it no matter what. It was almost morning by the time the party was over when everyone went to their rooms, and to Clarisse and Xander's surprise none of the children went alone.

~~#~~

Another couple of months went by in training, and that evening, Xander surprised Leo'Ren with his visit. He knew that Arria would be with Clarisse, he asked her to keep her busy while he was going to talk with Leo.

"I need to ask you for a favor…' started Xander and at Leo'Ren's invitation he sat in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Of course…Anything!" he answered right away and Xander remembered how his father had always been there when he needed him.

"I am sure that you have noticed how fast and how much Xollin and Arria have progressed…Their training is over. There is not much I can teach them, now it's all up to them," started Xander and Leo'Ren just nodded in agreement. "I was thinking…Since the two of us are all that is left from the Dark Council, to have a small ceremony for them, grant them the titles…"

"Of course! They would both be honored, I am certain of it! What is the favor?" insisted Leo'Ren not seeing what he could do.

"I would like them both to also have rings…" Right away he saw Leo'Ren getting confused.

"I thought the rings cannot be made outside Korriban, they have this stone…"

"That is correct, the 'dark stones' can only be found on Korriban, in the depths of the ancient tombs. But the academy always had some premade, a stock if you like, not many, couple of dozen…"

Suddenly Leo'Ren rose on his feet and looked at his uncle. "You want to go to Korriban for those rings, don't you?"

Xander nodded and then continued. "I know is a long shot, but I am willing to take the risk. They deserve their rings…"

"It is dangerous, Korriban and Tython are now forbidden to all of us, they have ships surrounding them. Do you think those rings are still there? They blew up everything…" said Leo'Ren and took a few steps.

"I am not going to lie, it is dangerous. The rings were kept in a special box, reinforced, in a vault in the artifacts room, underground. The room was built to resist almost anything, and when they blew up the academy, most probably the debris covered the ground all around…The underground rooms should, in theory be intact. Even if the room has been damaged, the vault they were in was practically impossible to destroy…"

"Do you have a plan on how we could land without being noticed?" asked Leo'Ren.

"My ship has a stealth mode. We could sneak right by their ships and land…"

"I am in. When are we leaving?" Leo'Ren interrupted him this time.

Xander smiled and took a few steps too, going closer to his nephew.

"That is not all…If the rings are not there anymore, or we cannot find them, we are going to go into the tombs to find a 'dark stone'. That is where the real danger might be, I am not sure what to expect down there…"

"That is why you will have a healer with you! When are we leaving?" Leo'Ren repeated the question and assured his uncle one more time that he would be right by his side.

Xander nodded and placed his hand on Leo'Ren's shoulder, thanking him in one simple gesture. "Next week."

Just as planned, Xander and Leo'Ren landed safely a week later on Korriban. They had sneaked right by the ships patrolling the air space around Korriban, and landed far from the landing pad, on the other side of what it used to be the academy. Leaving Thomas and Vonn with the ship, the two Sith walked off the ramp on to the red dusty ground. The sight of what used to be the most important place for any Sith took their breath away. Destruction was most evident. They both pulled up the hoods of their long, black coats and took a few steps looking around. The hot wind was carrying red clouds of dust. Ruins were all around them, remnants of a dead civilization. The air was dry and the dust mixed with the smell of death was making it hard to breath. They both advanced slowly between the blocks of stone, fighting against wind and their own emotions. It was just another reminder that their old world was over, their way of life changed, and just ruin, destruction and pain was left.

"I cannot believe that this is real…" whispered Leo'Ren and Xander heard the pain in his voice, felt it inside him as well…Images from years ago came into his mind, mixing with the present.

"A dead world…Another one…A whole way of life eradicated…" answered Xander and they continued to walk.

The closer they got to the ruins of the academy, the harder it was to advance through the rubble piled up to what used to be the second floor. They noticed a crack in one of the still standing walls, and they squeezed through it, inside. The darkness surrounded them and they both activated tiny illuminating probes. They walked between the wall behind them and the massive block of stone in front to the right side, where there seemed to be more space. The floor was slanted and they went downwards. Xander recognized that they were walking on one of the statues that used to be against one of the walls. The remains of the statue ended abruptly, but they could see the floor six, maybe seven feet under them and they both dropped down. Leo'Ren looked at the small clouds of dust at their feet and stopped his uncle the same second, pointing to the footsteps in the dust. The same second he put protective shields around them.

"Looks like someone else has been here…" Xander whispered and they started to walk carefully.

The once grand hall was hardly recognizable. Leo'Ren remembered the first time he walked in there with his father. It was about a year after he used the force for the first time, when he saved Lyla from the asteroid field. _Lyla…_ he thought for a second and then concentrated back at his surroundings. The thirty foot columns with ancient inscriptions on them were now laying on the ground, fragmented, mixed with ruble and pieces of the statues that used to be just as tall. The dark colored statues were so impressive, looking like silent guardians in the vast entrance. That first day when he walked in there, looking at everything around him in awe was now gone. He remembered trying to smile and say 'hello' to other kids walking around, but none of them answered back to him. Some even rushed their little steps away from him, avoiding him.

"Father…" he remembered whispering sad and grabbing on his gloved hand.

His father stopped and turned to him, seeing his confusion.

"This is not a playground, son" he said in his well-known hissed voice from behind the mask. "This is where little boys and girls like you train and learn, work hard to become strong and powerful Sith. You are not to speak unless you are asked," he continued his explanation and started to walk away from him.

Leo'Ren ran after him and then walked alongside his father, but continued to look around at the huge statues, the columns covered with inscriptions that he could not read, the other Sith and kids. Everyone was serious, silent, and just seeing about their business.

"Leo…" his uncle's whisper brought him back into the present suddenly and he looked in his direction. "Are you all right?"

He just nodded and followed him to the one side of the room where an elevator used to be. The shaft was full with debris and blocks of stone, it was completely blocked and unusable.

"Is there another way underground?" asked Leo next and avoided looking around. The sight of the ruins was painful to him.

"It used to be…This way."

Without waiting for a response, Xander started to walk in the opposite direction. They were almost on the other side of the room, when he stopped suddenly and Leo refreshed his protective shields the same second. They both felt the same instant the presence. They were not alone, and their light sabers hummed to life in unison.

"Show yourself!" came Xander's short order looking straight ahead of them, the direction from where they both felt the presence.

From behind large pieces of debris and fragments of statues, a man had been watching them since they came. He was just about to leave, when the two Sith came out of nowhere. _Darn it! Can I ever get a break? I could have tried to take out one of them, but two…I stand no chance…_

"Do not make me draw you out!" Leo'Ren was next to talk and lightning started to linger around his fingertips.

"No need for weapons. I am not here to fight anyone," they both heard and a shadow start moving in front of them, coming closer.

The second the man stepped into the cone of light from the probes, Xander and Leo'Ren noticed his long brown coat.

"You are a Jedi," said Xander surprised and put away his saber, followed by Leo'Ren.

"Indeed. My name is Rex…Rexaal Krin." The Jedi saluted them both short and respectful.

"I am Darth Hellix and this is Darth Athran" answered Xander right away motioning towards Leo.

"What in the stars is a Jedi doing on Korriban?" asked Leo'Ren when curiosity got the best of him.

"I was looking for something…An ancient sort of artifact…" Rex hesitated and rested his hands on his hips for a few seconds looking down and shaking his head.

"I take it you did not found whatever it was you were looking for."

"No. I had been here for couple of days…I knew it would be a long shot, but I had to try. Wait a minute! You said you are Darth Hellix…" he added all of the sudden full of hope and looking in Xander's direction just in time to see him lowering the hood of his coat and nodding towards him. "You are the one that initiated the peace, you used to be married to Master Clarisse Kaan…" he continued recognizing the Sith in front of him.

"I see you know my wife…"

"Duh! What Jedi doesn't know Master Kaan? She was the most powerful…"

"She still is," interrupted Xander again.

"Still is? You mean she is not dead?" insisted Rex with sparkling eyes. "Then I don't even need the darn saber, she is going to help us, she…"

"Wait! What saber? Who exactly is 'we'?" interrupted Xander again confused, while Leo'Ren continued to watch the Jedi from under the hood of his robe.

"I have been gathering people…We have camps on Taris, and they just keep coming. I lead an alliance, everyone that wants to take the fight back to this Arcann Prince is welcome, but most people have never held a weapon in their lives…There are a lot of force users too! Master Kaan could train them," he answered excited at the prospect.

"Slow down, there. First, Master Kaan will decide for herself if she wants to get involved or not. Second, what you are doing is stupid and reckless…Gathering people in one spot will attract attention."

"We are not all in one spot, we have camps spread out all over Taris…" Rex tried to explain.

Xander looked at him and shook his head. He guessed that Rex couldn't be much older that Leo'Ren, maybe couple of years at most, and he was way too concentrated on numbers instead of safety.

"Fluctuations in the population will attract the attention sooner or later. Prince Arcann is very powerful, and you want to fight him with people that never held a weapon? Are you out of your mind? You are going to kill all those people!"

"That is why I need help training everyone. I know we are not ready yet, but…"

"What saber have you been looking for?" asked Leo'Ren suddenly and Rex moved his eyes from Xander to him for the first time.

"I have heard about a legend, about a saber hilt that belonged to Tulak Hord…It supposed to conceal inside incredible power and…"

"It is not a legend. But you should know that even if you would find it, which won't happen, you cannot use it…"

"Why not? I am a force user…"

"The spirit of Tulak Hord himself, chooses who is worthy enough for his power…The last owner of that saber…" started Xander to explain, but Rex interrupted him again.

"I heard the whole legend, I know…It was Darth Marr, right?"

Xander took in a deep breath and nodded, looking at Leo'Ren.

"It is not a legend, it is the truth. Darth Marr was my father!" Leo'Ren answered him and pulled back the hood of his coat, letting the Jedi see him.

Rex looked at him with his eyes wide opened and instinctively took a step back. The tone, the attitude and the power that he sensed that second made him fear the Sith in front of him.

"I didn't know that…I was hoping to find the saber here…" he almost whispered.

"It is not here. My father…disappeared over a month before the attack."

A few seconds of silence went by, until Rex dared to ask them "What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for a box. Have you found a way to the underground level?" asked Xander and Rex rushed to point behind him.

"Yes, there is a whole part of the floor collapsed back there…It's actually very easy to go down."

They all want together and only minutes later Xander was holding the box with rings in his hand. He opened it, took the two rings he wanted and locked the box back into the still secure vault.

"That is what you came here for? Couple of rings?" asked Rex surprised and confused by the two Sith.

"Yes, those are Sith rings, and every Sith Lord receives one upon the completion of their training…" Xander explained while they were all walking back towards the exit.

"Wait! That means that you are training Sith…Could you please help with training?" stopped him Rex.

Xander hesitated for a few seconds, then he looked at the Jedi in front of him.

"I will think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

After weeks of deliberations, they all decided to help the forming alliance and risk the safety Xander had been insisting on. At Xollin's idea, the alliance had split between two different worlds: Taris and Belsavis. Xander and Clarisse took their training to Taris, while Xollin with Arria and Leo'Ren went to Belsavis. The camps on Taris were already settled, and the abundance of rakghouls made for the ideal training ground. Xander and Clarisse visited all the camps, made recommendations to increase security and they started to work with the recruits right away. Rex was right, and most of them had no idea how to fight, but they had a common goal, they all wanted their galaxy back.

On Belsavis they had to start from zero, and Xollin picked the camp grounds himself. In the deep tropical jungles, away from different blocks filled with prisoners they started to build and with supplies coming in from everywhere it took no time. They started to train the recruits as soon as the first of the camps was ready. To their surprise there were a few formal republic and imperial small outposts that joined in and offered the alliance their buildings and supplies. Some of the more experienced soldiers offered to help training the ones that were not force sensitives, and they made progress faster than they thought. Rex had been staying on Taris, but all the progress on Belsavis made him curious and went to meet everyone. Leo'Ren had stayed at the main camp expecting him, while Xollin and Arria went to their designated camps for training that day. While waiting for Rex, Leo'Ren figured that he might as well meditate, rather than just sit around and went into his modest apartment. That was where Rex found him a few hours later and as soon as he entered, he ran out of air. He stopped after the first step in and looked at the man that he knew was Darth Marr's son. The indigo clouds were thick around him, darkening most of the room, the power surrounding him, the darkness of it was what made Rex having trouble breathing. Leo'Ren noticed his presence the same second he entered and interrupt his meditation.

"Rex…You have made it safely. Let me show you your accommodations," offered Leo'Ren right away.

"Darth Athran… is good to see you again."

They went together, and after showing him around, took him to his apartment and Rex dropped his travel bag, turning to Leo'Ren right away.

"When can I see the camps?"

"Most probably tomorrow. It is almost the time Darth Arria and Darth Hellix will return…Make yourself comfortable and come see me after. I will be in the main meeting room."

After a short nod, Leo'Ren left him alone and went back to his duties for that afternoon. Unpacking took Rex no time, and he was almost done when he heard the two speeders entering the camp. He rushed to look out the window and for a few seconds he didn't even blink. He had recognized Darth Hellix, or how he knew him, Master Xollin Hellix. He had time to notice how much stronger and more powerful he looked, it was the first time seeing him after about four years. His eyes were instantly attracted to his companion, which Rex guessed it had to be Darth Arria. The tiny looking woman was the most beautiful creature he had seen, and his eyes traveled quickly up and down her body registering every detail. It only took him a second, but then he went back and took his time. He started with the long black boots, made out of what it seemed to be the softest leather, with durasteel enforcements for extra protection. They went high, way over her knees. The black shiny leather pants were like a second skin, following every curve of her body. Rex surprised himself lingering around her hips for a few extra seconds, where the belt was holding her two light saber hilts. _I wonder what color crystals is she using…Red?_ he thought and next he noticed the cutouts on the side of the pants, on her thighs, where the leather let him see the tanned skin. The vest was next attracting his eyes, with the small collar and silver zipper at the front, would have been just a regular tiny vest if it wasn't for the large cutouts on the sides. The second he noticed them his hands got suddenly itchy, he wanted to touch that skin on her incredibly small waist. The long black hair pulled in a high ponytail moved in waves when she bent over to pull up one of the boots. The second she straightened up, Rex dared to look in her eyes. From under long, thick lashes, emerald colored eyes looked in his direction and then all around her.

"I am being watched…" she whispered to her cousin and Xollin stopped beside her looking around as well.

"I don't sense any danger," he whispered back to her and they continued to walk towards the meeting room where they hoped to find her brother.

Even if Rex didn't hear them, he realized that she must have sensed him staring and rushed away from the window. _What is going on with me? I have seen beautiful women before…She is Darth Athran's sister, Darth Marr's daughter, herself a Sith Lord, she is…Breathtaking._ Rex shook his head and allowed himself a few seconds to find his calm and composure. Promising himself to control his own emotions, Rex walked into the meeting room only a few short minutes later. As soon as he entered, Leo'Ren rushed to make the introductions.

"Rex, I trust you have met Darth Hellix before," he started and Xollin looked at Rex the same second. He remembered him right away, he had seen him before, on Tython.

"Master Hellix..." answered Rex with a just noticeable nod. "You have grown incredibly powerful since last time I saw you on Tython…"

"Thank you. You too, are more powerful now…It has been four years or so since I last saw you, so I would say we should be more powerful."

Xollin's answer made Rex smile, but Leo'Ren redirected his attention to his sister.

"This is my sister, Darth Arria."

As much as Rex wanted to disappear that second, he looked at her, doing his best to keep every emotion in control. Unfortunately he failed to do so and Arria picked up on it right away.

"It is good to meet you. I have to admit that I admire you for what you have done." She was the first to speak after he just nodded in her direction.

Rex only nodded because he didn't trust his voice to speak, he wasn't sure he could articulate words yet. Leo'Ren sensed right away the tension surrounding Rex and looked at him, then at his sister and suddenly felt the need to be protective of her. Xollin looked just as indifferent as always, but he had also noticed Rex's discomfort and figured he might as well help him out.

"Rex, I am not sure you had a chance to look over the map yet…"

"No, I have not…I didn't arrive until shortly before your return…" Rex finally spoke and redirected his attention to the map, trying to make sense of the green, brown and white spots, red and green dots, and everything else in front of his eyes.

 _Ha! This is fun! t_ hought Arria and smiled, trying to decide if she should put him on the spot in front of her brother and cousin, or just keep it for herself. Seeing how embarrassed he was and how hard he was trying to concentrate on the map and on the discussion, Arria decided to let it go this time. They started right away to discuss strategies, placements of the camps and everything else. Even during dinner the discussion continued around their schedules and what days would be the best for Rex to visit the camps. Arria knew the look on his face, she had seen it before, but for some reason there was something about him that made her curious. After Rex explained them in detail how things were going on Taris, she asked him straight forwardly: "Do you have any family, Rex?"

They all noticed his short hesitation before he answered.

"Yes, I do have a sister…My parents died five years ago…"

"I am sorry for your loss…Is your sister with you, on Taris?" insisted Arria sensing that he is hiding something.

This time he took a few seconds before deciding to answer.

"No…She is…She disappeared the day my parents were killed."

"Disappeared?" was Leo'Ren's turn to ask, knowing well that people don't just disappear in thin air.

"It is a long story…" hesitated Rex, hoping he didn't have to talk about it.

"We have time…But if you are uncomfortable talking about it, we understand. After all, we all have our own secrets…" spoke Xollin and intentionally added the last few words, convinced that it was what would make him talk. He was right, and Rex stood up taking a few steps into the meeting room where they had just finished dinner that night.

"There is no secret…" he answered and everyone in the room kept quiet, but concentrated their attention on him, on his high running emotions. "My sister was adopted…stolen…found…"

"Would you like some time to come up with one version of that?" interrupted Arria amused and Rex looked at her with a sad smile, then he continued.

"My father used to be a bounty hunter and my mother a smuggler. I was born force sensitive and they decided to take me to Tython, instead of Korriban. My mother was afraid that if I wasn't not going to be strong enough I would be killed in the academy…So I got tested, and supposed to start training the week after my eighth birthday. Right on my birthday, we had to take a trip to Hutta, they had just finished a bounty contract and went to get their pay. It was the first time for me, and I was quite excited to see a new world. We went somewhere behind the palace, there was some sort of secret entrance, through some tunnels. My parents decided to let me wait outside, while they went to meet with whomever they had to meet. I stood there and looked around, the swamp smells, the heat, were filling the air and I had decided that I didn't like that place…" Rex took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and then continued. "For some reason, my eyes were attracted to a bush, maybe twenty, thirty yards away. There was something moving and I ran to it. At the time I didn't realize that it could have been a beast…It wasn't, it was a little girl, trying to get out from the thick vegetation. I was surprised, and for some reason excited. There was something about her that was calling me…It's hard to explain. I helped her out of the bush and tried to talk to her, but she could barely say anything, she was young, later I found out she was only a couple of years old. Once she was on her feet, she looked at me with a big smile and those incredible lavender eyes…"

Leo'Ren's mind went the same second to Lyla, and Xollin got suddenly interested, feeling that was more to it, that they might have found some answers.

"She lifted her tiny arms up to me, and I noticed she was holding a little, tiny doll in one of her hands. It was maybe four, five inches, dressed in a bright red dress, with a funny looking hat…" Rex stopped suddenly at Arria's reaction. She took a sharp breath in and looked at her brother with her eyes wide open.

"What is it?" asked Leo'Ren right away looking at his sister.

"I gave that doll to that little girl you saved from the asteroid field…Lyla…Remember she was crying? She was scared and I gave her one of my dolls to take her mind away…She loved it and when we got back to Dromund Kaas I let her keep it…It was part of a set I used to have…"

Leo'Ren only heard half of his sister's words. His mind went into overdrive and Xollin looked at him the same instant. _Lyla…_ he thought and then concentrated his attention on Rex.

"I took her in my arms and right away, with the corner of my eye I noticed movement around us. We were surrounded by big lizards, sleens, about seven of them…I heard right away gunfire and ducked down holding her tight to me. My parents had finished their business and saw me, so they shot some of the ugly lizards, then the rest ran away. They rushed to me and I just started to beg them to keep her. They were not sure what to do, had no idea who she was or how she got there. We made it to our ship and took off. After my mom made sure she was all right, healthy, they planned to go to Nar Shaddaa and pretend we found her there, on a dark alley. In less than twenty four standard hours, she was adopted, her name was…Is Jewel" corrected Rex himself right away.

"Was she force sensitive?" asked Xollin taking advantage of the small break Rex took.

"No. Why are you asking?" was his turn to ask this time and Xollin look at Leo'Ren. They both nodded at each other and Xollin told him Lyla's story.

"It can't be the same girl…Jewel is force blind, zero connection with the force, and I doubt Darth Marr would have mistaken…" said Rex as soon as he understood all the implications.

Leo'Ren was quiet, just listening, trying to stay in control of his own emotions. He wasn't sure what to believe, what to think about Rex's story, when Arria asked Rex next.

"You said she disappeared…When?"

"As soon as my parents adopted Jewel, I asked them to delay my enrollment into the Jedi training for a year. I wanted to spend time with my new sister… she was so cute! They did and I spent next year with them. Looking back I think it was the best year of my life…Jewel was shy, quiet and incredibly obedient…She would not make a sound, or move an inch if she was told so. For a toddler, that was just not normal, but it was how she was. After I started my training, my parents kept visiting me, we were talking regularly through holo, we kept in touch probably more then we should have in Jedi opinion. I did have attachments and controlling my emotions is still a challenge sometimes…" he added and smiled, making everyone else in the room smile too. "We had no idea when was her birthday, so my parents decided to celebrate it same day as mine. My eighteenth birthday was the last day I saw them. My parents came to Tython, and I was given the day off to spend it with my family. We had a blast! Jewel was twelve, but just as shy, quiet, reserved…Days later their ship was found drifting near Coruscant. The whole crew and my parents dead, the ship destroyed beyond any repair, but no sign of Jewel. When I went to see my parent's remains, and the ship, I found her doll. She always took her everywhere, she used to think it kept her safe and brought her luck…It was on the floor, near the exit of the ship, that is why I think she was taken away…"

"Did you find out who killed your parents?"

Rex shook his head and looked outside, in the night that was now covering everything around. "No. It has been five years since, and I still have not found my sister. It took me over three years to check all the spaceports recordings for that week, for every world in this galaxy…I came up empty handed…"

"They could have kept her somewhere for longer than that…" suggested Arria and Rex turned to her.

"I would need an army and another few years to view them all for the past five years…It is an impossible task. I keep looking for her everywhere I go, ask people…I still hope that someday I will find her."

A few seconds of silence covered them all, until Arria spoke next.

"My question is how did that doll got to your sister from Lyla, if they are not the same…although both were couple of years old human girls, with lavender eyes…How many of those girls have been kidnapped?"

"Just like you, I thought that the color of her eyes would be distinct enough to attract some attention…I spoke with an older man that twenty years ago was involved in slave trafficking and told me that it was a trend…" answered Rex, but Xollin interrupted him abruptly.

"A trend? Like a fashion trend? There are people…"

"No offense, but apparently about twenty years ago a lot of Sith wanted house slaves that looked…exotic. For a few years, lavender eyes were in high demand," explained Rex and noticed that everyone was revolted.

That night every single one of them went into their apartments quiet, sad, with a multitude of questions on their minds. Rex doubted that there was any connection between the two girls, since one of them was force sensitive and the other was force blind, but the doll was a mystery. He couldn't find a logical explanation. He went into meditation, but a knock in his door interrupted him. He rushed to open forgetting that was only wearing some light pants, when he saw Arria standing right there, in front of him.

"Darth Arria…' he whispered surprised and she smiled.

"May I come in?" she asked and Rex stepped aside inviting her in.

This time she was wearing a long, black robe, but Rex tried right away to guess her body underneath. She noticed the way he looked at her again and turned to him abruptly.

"Are we going to have a problem working together?"

Her question surprised him, but understood right away that his emotions were not a secret and looked down.

"No. I am sorry for staring, this usually doesn't happen…You are just very beautiful…' he admitted.

Arria took her time and started to pace slowly, studying the man in front of her. His dark brown eyes were the color of chocolate, and that was one of her favorite treats…The black hair was a little longer than she would have liked, his features to the border between masculine and delicate. Without a shirt on, she noticed the toned body, with defined muscles, but she had to admit that he was just not her type. _Hm…I never knew I have a type. What is my type? I just know that he is not…_ she thought and then decided to speak.

"Thank you for your compliment. I am not interested in anything, if it becomes a problem, I can just go on Taris while you are here. We cannot afford to let ourselves be distracted. We are working with force sensitives, we have to concentrate on what we are doing…"

"You are right. It will not be a problem and you don't have to go away. I will control myself…" he said right away and Arria looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "I promise!" he added quickly and pulled a shirt on.

Her eyes were attracted to the small table beside his bed. The tiny doll was on it, right beside a hologram.

"Is this your family?" she asked next and walked close to the table. Rex nodded and Arria looked at the two adults and two kids in the picture. He did looked more like his mother, but had his father's eyes. The little girl was indeed sweet, but as hard as she tried to remember Lyla and make a connection, it was impossible. She did however recognize the doll, it was the same one.

"I hope, for your sake that you can control your emotions better in the future…My brother is a little…overprotective," she finally said the word she had searched for.

"That is understandable, it's the older brother's prerogative," said Rex and smiled remembering how he always tried to protect his little sister.

"He's not older! We are twins…"

Rex looked at her surprised. "Really? You don't look anything like the other…"

"Thanks the stars for that!" interrupted Arria laughing. "I mean…Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and I think he is a pretty good looking guy, but I would rather look like me."

Rex laughed too, and with the tension gone he relaxed. Before leaving, Arria stopped again and looked at him smiling. "My brother probably will know that I was here…Just tell him I wanted to see the doll. It is definitely the same one," she added and left his apartment the next second.

The next morning was just back to the usual routine, and that first day Rex was going to accompany Leo'Ren. They took a speeder to the camp that was that day Leo'Ren's responsibility, and showed Rex around. He was impressed with the camp, with the progress, with everything around and he started to plan in the back of his mind the first strike back at prince Arcann. The training session was interesting, and Rex just watched the Sith teaching simple techniques to his students.

"I am impressed…I have seen Darth Hellix training his students, but your techniques are different, there is so much power…" said Rex in one of the breaks, approaching Leo'Ren, or Darth Athran how everyone knew him.

"You could take advantage and practice your control…You were right last night, you are not very good at it," answered Leo'Ren with an insinuating tone. The same second Rex knew that his secret wasn't a secret anymore and looked away from his insistent gaze.

"I mean no disrespect…"

"Then stay away from my sister!" he heard Darth Athran's growl low, threatening and made him wonder if he would have stood a chance in front of him.

"Darth Arria made it clear enough, you don't need to worry," assured him Rex and was about to walk away from Leo'Ren when his next words stopped him.

"I saw her last night coming into your apartment."

This time Rex got his control in order and looked Darth Athran in his unusual gold eyes. "If you would have looked longer, you would have also seen her leaving ten minutes later. She wanted to make sure was the same doll…"

"Is it?"

Rex nodded in agreement and walked away, leaving Leo'Ren with his questions. He realized quickly where he was and got back to the training session, reserving his questions for later.

Day after day, training and routine left little time for everyone to have any personal time. Leo'Ren found himself haunted again by the lavender eyes, by that little two year old girl. _This is impossible! I have to control myself, I have to get her out of my mind. What if she is still alive, somewhere, in need of help? Why is it that all those years she had never left my mind? Why do I want to know she is safe? I thought she was back with her family on Alderaan, but it seems she wasn't…That was not her… We have returned to the family the wrong girl. Or was she the one belonging to that family, while my Lyla was a completely different girl? 'My Lyla'…she was never mine and most probably never be. Was Xollin right? Is this girl my first love? And last one so far…Why I cannot feel anything for any of the girls I have been with? Why is it always that Lyla works her way up into my mind? Was my father right when he said that we are all destined to be with one person, just one in the whole world? Is she the one destined to me? What if she is not even alive anymore? She would be seventeen now, if she is still alive…_ Every night, in the privacy of his small apartment, Leo'Ren was tortured by questions with no answers. The fight between his instincts and logic was won by both, one at a time, and he was getting nowhere.

Unlike him, Arria concentrated on the training. She had no love interest and deep inside she was convinced she never would. She just couldn't see herself being like her mother, loving one man for the rest of her life. She had been teaching the force users mostly combat, she was good at it, her forte. The students watched her, mesmerized by how easy she moved, her jumps, and her ability to always surprise. She took even a few trips up in the mountains, where snow covered the ground and challenged her students to follow her footsteps in the snow. First trip was a bust, they were not anywhere near ready for the challenge, but after a few months she was proud that almost half of them could keep up with her demanding training. When she wasn't pushing the others to the limits, she was pushing herself over her own limits. Her goal was narrowing every day to one man, Prince Arcann. He was her target and she had to get better, stronger, and more powerful than ever if she wanted to take him down. All the information they were gathering was leading in one direction: he was more powerful than any of them, and she needed to defeat him.

Xollin was also having a hard time with his own thoughts. The feeling that everything they were doing was for nothing, was becoming more persistent. He had been consulting with his parents, with his cousins, and in spite of everyone's assurance that they were making a difference, Xollin wasn't optimistic. His instincts were telling him different. Every day he was expecting something to happen, something that would have brought all their efforts to an end. For months and months nothing happened, and even if he wanted to rid of that feeling, it was just clinging to him. He could not shake it off, he couldn't ignore it. They all agreed with one thing, the progress that was made in the past year. With Leo'Ren and Arria's twenty first birthdays approaching, they started to make plans for a break. They all wanted to go back into the civilized world for a couple of weeks. The businesses were doing well, and even if Leo'Ren and Xander had been taking short trips to ensure everything was under control, their absence was starting to have an impact.

The new risen Sith, hungry for power, were taking advantage of the situation, some even offered to serve Prince Arcann in exchange for more power. One of those Sith was Darth Jassina and there were rumors that she was preparing to self-declare an Empress. With no Dark Council there was no one to stop her, and she had been gathering an army of her own, allies, at the same time eliminating the ones that opposed her. As a former apprentice of Darth Vythius, she had mastered his art, she was plotting and laying traps for the ones she had her target on. Hellix Holdings had been one of her interests for a while and in one of his short trips to Dromund Kaas, she asked Xander to become her ally. His blunt refusal brought in her the desire for revenge and she tried more than once to ruin him, to take over his fortune. Her efforts were in vain and when she finally admitted for herself that he cannot be taken down, she shifted her attention to the other Sith Lord that used to be a member in the Dark Council that was still alive: Darth Athran. This time, instead of just going to him and ask for his support, she started to gather information about him. The young and powerful Sith made her want more from him than just support. She had learned soon that he was on top of the preferences for most women, his reputation preceded him, and she started to plan the trap specially designed for him, counting on the fact that he was young and she hoped inexperienced.

The day they left Belsavis, Xollin had another one of his instincts screaming in his mind. He doubted that he will ever return there. The feeling of finality was stronger than ever and he shared it with his cousins.

"You are just way too tense! Relax, have some fun…All the training and the hard work we all put in is wearing us down. We have two weeks to recharge!" said Arria first and Xollin just smiled at her.

"That might work for you…You tiptoes must need some relaxing…" answered Xollin back with a clear reference at her combat tactics. She was never touching the ground with the whole bottom of her feet, always just on her tiptoes, barely making contact with the ground.

"My tiptoes and the rest of my body are just fine, thank you. You on the other side…the tension is getting to your head!"

They all laughed and relaxed, even if Xollin still believed that that part of their lives was over. They all agreed to stay at the stronghold, there was enough room and it was safer than the condo that Xander had in Kaas City. Clarisse was the easiest one to convince, since she knew that there wasn't anywhere nearly that much rain. After all the years she still hated rain.

A couple of days after their arrival, Leo'Ren visited one of his offices and found a box waiting for him. It was sent by courier that morning and he wondered who could have come from. It was the day before his birthday, so he assumed right away that it must have been a gift and opened it. He was right, it was a gift, and he looked at it for a few seconds. The aurodium saber hilt, encrusted with precious gems must have cost a fortune, and he took out next the note that was right beside it, reading it out loud: "Please accept a small token of my admiration for you. I hope we can meet soon. Darth Jassina."

 _A/N_

 _Thank you again for taking the time to read._

 _I greatly appreciate your reviews that always make my day :)_

 _From here on it will start getting rocky, now that the set-up is done. I hope you will enjoy._


	7. Chapter 7

Leo'Ren threw the saber hilt back into the box, disgusted.

"Whatever game you are trying is not going to happen!" he growled under his breath and turned his attention to the reason of his visit. With all the business in order, his eyes glared a brighter gold when he glanced at the box, a couple of hours later, and decided in one split second to take care of it before too late. He dialed the frequency that was on the bottom of the note and Darth Jassina didn't delay to answer.

"Darth Athran…I trust you have received my gift…" she saluted him right away with a humble but fake reverence, and Leo'Ren sensed the deceit in it the same instant.

"Yes I have, and I will get it right back to you. I do not need your gifts, or to be entertained by your games." His tone and body language told her right away that she had started with less than satisfactory results. She needed some damage control and fast.

"Please come see me. I apologize if the gift is not worthy enough for you, My Lord! I promise I will make it worth your while…I am at my estate, near Kaas City…" she insisted, and Leo'Ren decided to go see her and end whatever it was that she was looking to start.

"Very well. I will be there shortly," he answered and terminated the connection.

Leo'Ren knew her well, unfortunately... He knew she had tried to interfere with his uncle's business, all the rumors about her, but mostly he knew she used to be Darth Vythius's apprentice. He was familiar with what had happened years ago, when his mother killed him, after he nearly killed his father. It was not the first time he would be face to face with her either, and the first time wasn't in her favor at all. With the box secured on the speeder, he started on his way to her estate. His mind was invaded with memories again. He was still his father's apprentice and was on a mission in the depths of one of the tombs on Korriban. Darth Jassina was visiting the academy in search for an apprentice at the time and she was following closely a couple of her favorites. Even if they had different missions, Leo'Ren found himself in the same place with the other two students and felt her presence too…He got distracted and as soon as the other two went in a different direction than him, she appeared in front of him. Even if he was only about fifteen at the time, she tried to seduce him. Leo was at first flattered, then amused, but soon he understood that she was playing with him. She managed to make him lower his guard, gained his trust and bound him to one of the columns in the tomb. Her laugh resonated in his ears for hours…If it wasn't for his father worried about him not returning in spite of the late hours, he would have probably spent the night there, or be attacked by the mindless beasts roaming in the depths. Leo'Ren was ashamed for letting himself be fooled, and his father's words stayed in his mind ever since. "Deceit and danger can take many forms and shapes. Always be wary! You have to learn to sense the deceit and protect yourself against the dangers, it is called survival. No matter how old or young you are, danger will always be ready to strike, it will not wait for you grow up. The sooner you learn, the more chances to survive you will have." With his ego severely bruised, Leo'Ren learned that day to see beyond the surface, he learned that skin deep beauty is just as dangerous as any foe. Next time he saw her was minutes after the ceremony of his graduation, when he got his Sith ring. She walked to him and congratulated him, adding on the same seductive tone he was familiar with: "I hope there are no hard feelings…It was just a lesson you needed to learn…" His answer was polite and adequate: "Of course, Darth Jassina, and I thank you for it." The speeder was taking him on the wavy road to her estate, and Leo'Ren almost felt his father's presence around him. _Is this a warning? Why am I remembering all this right now? I know who she is and how to deal with snakes like her!_ He slowed down in front of the guards at the massive gates and was let go through right away. Only a few short minutes later he stopped his speeder and reached for the box in front of the main building, her residence. Suddenly he had a strange feeling being there, he felt a faint presence he couldn't place. He looked around him while walking to the entrance. Nothing seemed unusual, just servants and slaves running around, doing their jobs, guards watching over… _What exactly is it that I am sensing?_ he asked himself, but continued his way. As soon as he entered her home, Leo'Ren tuned to the force, he knew better than to let his guard down and advanced in the spacious room where she was waiting for him.

"Darth Athran, My Lord…" she greeted him right away while he threw the box at her feet.

"Darth Jassina," came his answer and a slight nod in her direction.

She glanced at the opened box and then looked at him with brilliant red eyes. She straightened her posture and took a couple of steps aside, inviting him to sit.

"Please My Lord, make yourself comfortable…"

"I am not here to make myself comfortable. The only reason I am here for is to tell you to stop whatever it is that you want to start. It will not work!" he insisted and cut the air in front of him with a quick movement of his gloved hand.

A servant walked in the room next and brought a tray with drinks, and refreshments bowing almost to the ground and retreating just as quickly. Before she exited the room, Darth Jassina threw a small lightning in her direction, making her scream.

"You were late…' she hissed at the poor servant that apologized and took another bow before finally running out of the room.

Leo'Ren looked at her with even more disgust. He had grown up surrounded by slaves and servants, but he never seen his parents punishing any of them, he never did it either. Their slaves were treated fairly, they were well fed, taken care of, dressed in clean uniforms, just like the servants. Their living quarters were clean and even if not luxurious, better than some places he had been sleeping.

"Your display of cruelty is disgusting."

"She is a slave! What do you expect me to do? Ask her nicely to be less lazy? You are too soft, just like everyone else! No wonder that our Empire has fallen, that Prince Arcann has taken our galaxy prisoner! I am going to change that!" she added and Leo'Ren looked at her with interest for the first time since he stepped in her house.

"And how are you going to achieve that? By being a self-proclaim empress?" he asked her, letting her know that her plans were no secret to him.

His tone, his attitude, made her reconsider her plan for a second, but she decided to go ahead anyways. After all he was a man, a Sith Lord, and power was what was driving him, she knew that much, or she thought she did.

"Yes, but I need you…" she spoke this time in a softer voice, almost seductive and Leo'Ren instinctively became careful, his senses in high alert.

"You seem to be doing all right by yourself. What do you need me for?"

Next second she came close to him, and Leo'Ren watched her turning into the seductress he knew. She was a pureblood, and even if she was a little taller than most humans, she was still about a head shorter than him. Her expensive looking dress, in shades of red and black let her red skin glow on her shoulders in the soft light of the afternoon sun. He noticed right away that she had tuned to the force and made sure he was at maximum alert.

"Would you like to long version, or the short one?" she asked him next looking into his eyes.

"The short one, I do not have all day to waste…"

"That was hurtful…What have I done to deserve it?" she insisted with the same seductive tone that was ringing all kinds of bells in his mind.

"You either get to the point or I am leaving!"

With the corner of his eye, Leo'Ren noticed the thin, discreet red clouds mixed with black forming some creeping vines, alive, moving towards him, gripping at his feet and going up his legs. The power in them was weak, he knew he could break free from them anytime he wanted. He decided to play her game for a while and find out what exactly it was she was after.

"I want you by my side…I can offer you everything you want…" she spoke while walking around him slowly, tracing a thin line over his wide chest, continuing over his arm, then across his back. He felt her long black fingernails and controlled the shiver. It was more disgust that anything else. When she finished her short walk around him and her fingers were back on his chest, he lifted her face to him. His gloved hand held her chin up, caressing the soft tendrils.

"And what could you offer me that I don't already have?" he asked her in a whisper while his eyes narrowed down to two gold slits.

"Power. Marry me and I will make you the new emperor! Me and the whole galaxy would be at your feet…"

Leo'Ren controlled his laugh, and looked at her amused.

"I do not like things at my feet…I tend to kick them."

She noticed his sarcasm, but swallowed her bruised pride and continued, convinced that she could still have a chance.

"I can still bear children…Yours…"

"Good for you, that is…admirable!" he finally found the word he looked for and then continued. "But not mine. That will never happen! Just out of curiosity, why me?"

Darth Jassina felt that she was losing control over him, not aware that she never had it, not even for one second.

"You are one of the last members of the Dark Council…With you by my side everyone will fear me, us…Besides, you are…Just what I want."

"Well…You are not! I will never marry you!" said this time Leo'Ren and started to walk towards the exit, with the red and black vines still wrapped around his body.

Darth Jassina tightened the grip of her clouds on him and Leo'Ren stopped. Laughing he turned around, and in a second he surrounded himself in his indigo, dark clouds that made hers vanish the same instant.

"You are more powerful than I thought…" she whispered, surprised and retreated a couple of steps while Leo'Ren closed the distance between them. He looked frightening, his threat obvious in his eyes.

"You have no idea…Stay away from me and my family. Is that clear?"

"If you refuse my offer, you will regret it!" she suddenly threatened him with red glowing eyes.

"Is that so?" he insisted this time grabbing her arm and lowering his head to her height.

"I am going to ruin you! You will come back and beg me…"

"If you do anything against me, if you take the slightest action against me, if you even breath against me, I am going to kill you."

His cold, calculated threat sent chills down her back. She knew he meant it, but that didn't stop her anger to surface. "You are just as arrogant as your father…"

"And you are just as weak as your old master!" growled Leo'Ren and released her arm, turning his back to her. He started again to walk towards the door when her uncontrolled anger erupted. Lighting filled the room the same instant and Leo'Ren shielded himself, turning around for the last time. His right hand extended in front of him and the same instant her body flew across the room, against the far wall. He held her pinned to that wall making sure he will not kill her even if it was tempting. Her tries to free herself were in vain, and she had to admit that she had no way in defeating him, not in a fight anyways…

"You never met him! You have no idea…" she tried to defend her old master, remembering how mad she was at him that day for favoring another one of his apprentices that went with him at the bunker, while sending her to do small errands. It was the reason she was still alive.

"My mother killed him with one shot in the middle of his forehead, a non-force user, one shot. He could not have been that great…" answered Leo'Ren with superiority.

"You are going to eat your words!" she lashed at him one more time with her eyes so bright, they could have been on fire.

"Enough!" his voice filled the room and she could taste his power, feel his restraint and control. "This is your last warning!" he added and after sending a painful shock throughout her body, Leo'Ren walked to the exit, his leather robes billowing behind him. Her body hit the floor the second he exited the room. She was in pain, her body shaking, but hate and anger was building inside her.

"You are going to pay for this…One day…" she whispered the second she heard his speeder.

Xollin had been meditating for a few hours. The feeling that something was about to happen was stronger by the minute and went to talk to his parents. He found them outside, in the garden, just sitting on a bench, his father's arm around his mother and her head resting on his shoulder. Xollin stopped for a few seconds and just looked at them. He was used to blocking their emotions since he could remember, but their image there was just as powerful and made his mind wander for a little while. He shook his head right away and approached them.

"Xollin, what is it wrong?" asked his mother first, seeing him troubled.

"I have this feeling that something is about to happen…When we left Belsavis it felt somehow final," he answered and sat in the grass in front of them.

"Perhaps it's all the commotion with Arria and Leo'Ren's birthdays…" Xander tried to take his mind away even if only for a short time.

Arria showed up that moment and dropped in the grass beside her cousin. She looked exhausted, and Clarisse smiled at her. "Trying on dresses got you this tired?"

"I have no idea how other women do it! I am so happy with my leather suit…" she added right away making everyone smile.

"What are you talking about? You have always worn dresses…" interrupted her Xollin.

"Yeah…But I didn't have to try twenty of them in two hours!" Like always, her answer brought laughter and they just continued talking about the party that was going to be right there next day. It was going to be a small gathering this time, nothing fancy, just a few friends.

"I have to admit, I was surprised that you are not having a big party…" said Xander finally.

"We wanted to initially, but then Xollin and his bad feelings made us change our plans," explained Arria and looked at her cousin. "You still think that something is going down?"

He nodded the next second and they all heard Leo'Ren's question.

"Something else beside me killing Darth Jassina?"

They all looked at him joining them and pacing, still furious. Arria hardly contained her laugh and asked him first: "Why would you do that? I mean…She is insufferable, but…" Arria stopped in the middle of her phrase when she saw her brother's gaze, felt his anger.

"She asked me to marry her!" he finally erupted and this time Arria could not contain her laugh.

"Not funny!" he insisted and after a deep breath he told them what happened that day. All throughout his story Arria was biting her tongue and made serious efforts not to laugh again. Her brother was obviously upset, bothered by everything, and their uncle's warning didn't delay.

"Just be careful, Leo…Very careful! She can be very dangerous…"

"Then she is going to be very dead!" answered Leo'Ren right away and nobody missed his determination.

Later that night, after everyone went to their rooms, Xander found Clarisse outside, on the small terrace, looking up, at the night sky. He joined her and wrapped his arms around her body, while she let her head back, on his chest.

"What is bothering you, beautiful?" he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Xollin is right…I can sense it too. Something is about to happen…"

"And you are going to find the answer in that 'guardian'? he insisted noticing her stare.

Clarisse smiled and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I can't stop wondering how everything would have been if Cleo and Marr were here, if…"

"Do not do this to yourself, Clara. You know very well that Marr believed in his vision, that he…"

"Why didn't she come back? Why did she have to die too?" she interrupted Xander with her whispered questions and tears filling her eyes.

"She did not want to live without him…Our Captain had always been a mystery for me, I never understood her, but at the end, it all made sense…"

"I miss them…So much…." This time Clarisse turned around and cried with her face hidden in his chest.

"I miss them too, beautiful…We all do."

In the opposite side of the residence, Leo'Ren stripped from his leather robes, throwing the gloves on top, followed by the pants and the heavy boots. He called Vonn right away after he pulled on a robe and as soon as he entered the room, Leo'Ren ordered him sharply:

"Burn them! I do not want to touch them ever again" and he pointed to the pile of clothes in the middle of the room.

"My Lord? "

"They are tainted. Burn them and replace them," he ordered again and rushed to take a shower. Vonn gathered the clothes and left to execute his order, knowing that he must have a reason.

Leo'Ren took his time in the shower, he felt dirty, tainted himself…The confrontation with Darth Jassina finally settling in. He was still mad at her, he hated her for years and her resurfacing and having the nerve to ask him to marry her only amplified his hate. He remembered how good it felt to throw her against the wall, how much control he needed to not kill her right then and a superior, satisfied smile appeared on his face. Knowing that he could kill her anytime felt good, almost as good as he felt when he killed all those rebels on Alderaan…He looked at his own hands and still could see the blood, taste that power, the darkness… When one of the light bulbs exploded he realized his clouds surrounded him, he was so dark and tuned to the force without even noticing. Without many preparations he went to bed, but suddenly his eyes opened wide fixating the ceiling, one question in his mind: _What was it that I felt on her estate? It was definitely a force connection, and not with her…_

In the early hours of the morning, Arria jumped from her bed, abruptly woken by the ring of her holo. It was just starting to get light outside, when she looked at the frequency calling, it was one of the lieutenants from Belsavis.

"Seriously? Couldn't wait? It's only five o'clock…" she muttered and reached for the insistent holo. "Yeah…" The blue image of the scared lieutenant woke her up the same instant.

"Darth Arria…We need your help, please…" he added and angled the holo so she could see his surroundings. She took in a sharp breath the same instant, Rex was lying on the grass, with almost half of his body missing. Somewhere behind them she could see in the distance one of the relay stations that were powering and shielding the 'guardians'.

"What happened? Where are you?"

"We are on Dromund Kaas…Near the relay station…Rex is…barely alive, we need help, please!"

"Send me the exact coordinates. I will be there in a few minutes. Are you safe there?" she asked while she ran out of bed to get dressed.

"Yes, for now…Please hurry!" he added and the connection was lost the same second.

To her surprise, a few minutes later when she rushed out of her room, on her way to the speeder, she met the rest of the family.

"Why are you all up? Did you get a call too?" she asked looking around confused.

"A call? What are you talking about? You didn't feel it?" asked her Xollin.

"Feel what?" was Arria's turn to ask.

"The surge in the force…It felt like a lot of people died…"

"Some did," she interrupted him quickly and told them about the call while she was still walking to the speeder.

"I am coming with you," they all heard Leo'Ren and nobody objected.

Less than twenty minutes from the call, Arria jumped off the speeder beside Rex and lieutenant Skor followed by her brother.

"Darth Athran…" he saluted quickly while Leo'Ren knelt on the grass beside Rex's body.

"Can you help him?" asked Arria with tears in her eyes, looking at her brother with hope.

He shook his head. "It is not much I can do…I am surprised he is still alive" added Leo'Ren and she looked at Rex's body. He was completely missing the right side of his body, blood covering his wounds. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, and Arria rushed to hold his left hand.

"Rex! Rex, I am here…"

"Arria…' he whispered and with a visible effort he opened his eyes, while she ran a hand along his left side of the face. "I loved you since the first…"

"Shh…Save your strength…" she tried to interrupt him. She knew already, and now seeing him dying, she felt guilty that she had never answered his feelings.

"I will always…I love you…Arria…" he insisted to speak and saw her tears. "Don't cry, it's all right…I will soon be one with the force…" Arria leaned forward and kissed him lightly, it was the least she could do. Rex smiled the same second. "Thank you…" he whispered again and then looked at Leo'Ren. He was doing his best to ease his pain. He knew there was no way he would have survived, but at least his pain was manageable for those last few minutes. "Darth Athran…"

"Rex, try not to talk," he interrupted him.

Rex closed his eyes for a few seconds and Arria hid her face into her brother's chest. She could not stand to look at his body anymore…His right leg was gone from the hip, the right arm missing from the shoulder, his insides were slipping out through his side, into a mass of blood and broken bones… All the right side of his face was burned…

"Darth Athran…Please…Find her…" they heard Rex whispering again.

Leo'Ren looked at him and felt his hand grabbing his forearm into a strong hold.

"Who?" asked Leo'Ren confused, worried that he was talking just nonsense.

"My sister…Please…Promise…" insisted Rex and Arria continued to cry silently.

"I am going to look for her…I promise!" assured him Leo'Ren.

"Please…Find my sister…" spoke Rex for the last time and after his hand gripped one more time at Leo'Ren's arm slid lifeless to the grass.

Minutes later they were all gathered around the lieutenant, in the medical station, while his injuries were taken care of. The sun was just rising, flooding the room with light.

"Can you tell us what had happened?" Xander asked finally out loud what everyone was thinking.

Lieutenant Skor nodded and started to talk. "Rex had a plan, we were going to take down the 'guardians'…He was convinced that the relay stations were the key. We all split in teams…"

"All? Everyone on Taris and Belsavis?" interrupted Xollin right away.

"Yes…We split into teams of about twenty in each. We had all attacked the relay stations at the same time and took control. You should have seen everyone fighting! You all have trained us well…" he added and stopped for a few seconds to get his thoughts back together. "The first part of the mission was a complete success…On all twelve relay stations we were in control. At countdown, we were all supposed to deactivate the power at the exact same time…Rex was the one to do it for our team, here on Dromund Kaas…I was right behind him and the rest of the group gathered inside. The second he powered down, a terrible explosion threw both of us back a few feet, near the door. You saw the results of that explosion…Suddenly, some turrets came out from the floor and the walls opened up, droids pouring from them…It was a complete massacre…Not even one survivor…I was lucky and pulled Rex out, since we were near the door. We made it to where you found us…I have tried to call the other teams, but there was no response…I assume same thing happened everywhere and they are all dead."

A few seconds of silence covered the room, everyone sad and angry at the same time.

"It seemed that the second we powered down the relay station, some back-up system came on line. Those turrets and droids were activated right after…For a split second we thought we did it, we thought we took them out…"

"There were any people left behind? Is anyone from the alliance left?" asked Leo'Ren this time and the lieutenant shook his head with guilt.

"No…Everyone wanted to be a part of it…The camps are empty…"

"Over two hundred and fifty people…" whispered Clarisse and everyone looked at her, then down.

"All the time, the effort everyone put in is gone…I should have been dead, but somehow Rex's body protected me, he took the explosion…"

Suddenly Arria turned on her feet and ran out of the room under everyone's surprised looks. Clarisse was about to ask something, when one of the servants came running in, alerted and scared.

"My Lord, the holo…Prince Arcann is on…"

The whole group rushed to the nearest holo and turned it on. The blue image of Prince Arcann appeared in the middle of the room the same second. He looked just as scary and powerful, but they all could sense something else in him. It was not anger, or any other emotion, just a calculated decision waiting to come out. His speech was just as emotionless as always when Arria walked in and her anger filled the room, her eyes fixating on him. He was acknowledging the attack and classified it as a rebellion, for which everyone was going to suffer. "The reckless actions of a few rebels will have consequences, and you are all going to see for the first time what the 'guardian stars' are capable of. Your leaders should have made sure the treaty would be honored. With this attack your part of the deal is broken. I will, however, show mercy, since this is the first time happening, but know that it is one time only." He went silent for a second and held a control in his hand, setting it on number two on a scale from one to ten, and the next second he pressed a button. The holo was invaded with the images of Coruscant and Dromund Kaas. The Citadel and the Senate Tower were glimmering in the morning sun, for a few seconds. Suddenly, beams started to shoot down from the 'guardian stars' under countless eyes. In only seconds they were ruins, the ground around shaken by the explosions, people running in terror, screaming…"You have two days to send your new representatives. The old ones are no longer!"

The silence in the room was heavy, louder that any words…

"What have we done…" whispered lieutenant Skor and shook his head looking down.

To everyone surprise, Arria burst into a furious attack and stabbed the prince's hologram with both her light sabers. "I am going to kill you with my own hands!" she yelled next at his image. Her anger, hate, pain, all together left no doubt in anyone's mind that she would follow through with her threat. With her sabers back on her belt, and their humming reduced to silence, Arria left the room. And everyone's eyes turned to Xander.

"Are going to talk to him now?" asked Xollin breaking the silence.

"No. We will go back to our lives…The alliance was bad idea and now we pay for it."

They all went in different directions, and Leo'Ren didn't have to search long for his sister. He found her outside, sitting on the ledge at the end of the terrace, overlooking the valley. He sat down, by her side in silence and looked over the quiet valley.

"Happy birthday, Leo…" he heard her whisper after a while and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Arria…" came his whisper while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she let her head rest on him.

"We should cancel the party."

"Already done" answered Leo'Ren and next second Arria looked at him.

"Now what?"

"I will need a few more days to finish some business and then we go back to Yavin…" he started but she interrupted him right away.

"Like nothing happened? We should go and kill that son of a …"

"And we will…When the time is right. For now, we need more information. We need to be prepared better for the next attack…" continued Leo'Ren and his sister looked at him again.

"I hope that will happen before I die of old age…"

Leo'Ren smiled and pulled her closer. "It will! I promise!"


	8. Chapter 8

"You have to come see this!" they heard Xollin calling them, and Arria walked with her brother back inside, in front of the holoterminal.

The image of Darth Jassina invaded the room, and they all heard her proclaiming herself Empress, offering to negotiate with Prince Arcann. Her speech would have not been half as bad, in different circumstances, but to everyone's surprise Xollin was the first one to talk as soon as her image disappeared.

"She either knows something we don't, or she is really stupid!" With all eyes on him, Xollin took a few steps and then stopped, looking around him. "What? It's true…She doesn't realize that he can see her and hear her? It's like she just declared war to Arcann…" he explained.

"If I would have to guess, I would go with the second" answered Arria and leaned against a wall crossing her arms over her chest.

"She must have a plan…" said Xander thinking out loud and all eyes turned to him for a second.

"I hope it works, for her sake. Hopefully the Republic representative will be better…I know that Saresh wasn't perfect, but I wish she was alive." It was Clarisse's turn to speak and she left the room first.

One by one they all went in different directions, with their own thoughts.

Arria went into her room, still feeling guilty for Rex's death. He was the first man ever to tell her he loved her, and even if she didn't share his feelings she could not stop feeling bad. All kinds of memories worked their way up in her mind, and she smiled sadly. Her thoughts were interrupted by the light knock on the door and she rushed to open it.

"Aunt Risse…" she said surprised inviting Clarisse in.

"I wanted to make sure you are all right…Rex's death seemed to have affected you."

Arria let out a deep sigh and looked at her aunt. That second she missed her mother…

"I am fine…Just before he died told me that he loved me…" she almost whispered and Clarisse hugged her the next second.

"Did you?" she asked her another few seconds later.

"No. But he was a good guy… I guess I just feel guilty that I didn't…" tried Arria to explain, but her aunt interrupted her right away.

"Don't. It was his destiny, his decision. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You can't force love. Just as you can't fight it…Well, you could, but it's just waste of time…"

"What do you mean?" asked Arria surprised at the tone of her aunt.

Clarisse took a deep breath in before starting to talk…Memories came in her mind all at once.

"Out of all emotions, love is the strongest. It can save lives, take them, change them…It comes when we least expecting it and usually is directed towards whom we would expect the least…Your mother fell in love with your father in spite of the fact that she hated Sith, she had fought against Sith all her life until she met him. Even after that she continued to deny her own feelings, she tried to convince herself that she hated your father. Obviously love won. Xander and I, were at the opposite sides when we met…At the time, Sith and Jedi were still not mixing…"

"But it was peace, no?" interrupted Arria surprised by all the details that she was just finding out.

"It was, but that didn't mean much at the time. Peace was in place, but we were the same people that had fought against each other…Discovering that I was in love with Xander wasn't as easy, I was completely aware of the implications. We were the first Jedi-Sith couple to get married, ever…when your turn comes, just remember that there is absolutely nothing you can do change it. It might be someone you will think is perfect, or it might be the enemy…You never know…Just never, ever, feel guilty for falling in love, or for not falling in love with someone."

Arria had listened to Clarisse, and her mind started to wonder. Some of the talks she had with her mother, when she was just a teenager came in her mind, Deston, Rex, and some others that had meant absolutely nothing to her.

"Mom told me once that when I will meet the one destined for me and fall in love I will know it…"

"That is true, you will. But remember that it's up to you to accept it or fight it…Fighting it will only take away from the time you have together…You can't fight your destiny…"

"But dad always said that we are making our own lives to be what we want them…"

"Your dad was one of the wisest man ever…Our destiny is laid before us the second we are born. The way we live our lives to fulfill that destiny is up to us."

Suddenly Arria felt better. Even if she had missed her mom, her dad, her family was always there and she knew she could always count on them. While the two of them spent some time together, Xander went with Xollin and Leo'Ren to see if they can do anything in Kaas City. The Citadel was a memory…All three towers were gone, and ruble was all around. It wasn't completely destroyed, but it would take some time to rebuild it to the former glory.

"Korriban and Tython in ruins, now Dromund Kaas and Coruscant…Prince Arcann surely wants to make everyone fear him…" spoke Xander while they were looking at the half destroyed citadel.

"Or he is afraid of something…" said Xollin and his father looked at him right away.

"Without leaders, the galaxy is in chaos…He is actually pretty smart…' answered Leo'Ren and glanced at his surroundings, noticing the fear on people faces, while Xander remained quiet.

"I still believe he has a weakness that he is trying to hide…He is afraid of something…." insisted Xollin and they all went to help with evacuation and rescue of the ones still alive, trapped under debris.

To her surprise, only couple of hours after she declared herself an empress, Darth Jassina was contacted by Prince Arcann. He had sent a small, fast ship for her and she was very little worried, but excited that she had attracted his attention. She indeed had a plan and it was going her way for the time being. When she held her speech, she had carefully chosen every word, she knew she was going to be heard by him, seen…She prepared for the trip with the most care, making sure every detail was just perfect, that absolutely nothing was overlooked. The next day, in the morning, she was finally walking into the throne room. The immense glass sphere was impressive, the throne she could see ahead of her attracting her eyes. Darth Jassina was a master of seduction and as always she was counting on it as much as she was counting on the fact that any man wanted power. She pushed her recent failure with Darth Athran to the back of her mind, concentrating on Prince Arcann. She was aiming high, and refused to look back or down for that matter. She had declared war, just as Xollin thought, but in her own terms, on her well known territory: seduction. Her plan was to assault and conquer his senses, at least most of them if not all. She had spent a couple of hours infusing her skin with perfumed oils, the scent of sweet nectar radiating from her, hoping to incite him. She wanted to smell good enough to make him want to taste her. She already knew how to use her voice as another seduction weapon, how to sound desirable. With most senses covered, she had chosen to wear that day the most revealing yet elegant black dress, made especially for the occasion. The deep, plunging neckline was almost reaching to her bellybutton, the sides of it visibly decorated with shiny little diamonds. The long, tight sleeves were ending in a 'v' shape on the back of her hands, also marked with diamonds. The dress closely followed her body all the way to her feet, with just enough room for her to walk. From her shoulders, the cape was falling in heavy silk, same length with the train. Darth Jassina knew well how to inspire desire, how to give the others the illusion of power, by keeping a demure look. She could sense the guards around her getting excited by her scent, by the way she looked, the way she walked, with tiny, controlled steps, but majestic at the same time. Once she had reached the bottom of the few stairs leading to the throne she stopped and took an elegant reverence intentionally displaying her body in front of Prince Arcann. To her surprise his one bright orange eye didn't even blink.

"Your Majesty…" her voice sounded like a song in the room and echoed from the glass walls.

"You are the one that proclaimed herself an Empress…Would you care to explain that?"

Darth Jassina felt right away the harshness in his voice, the equal tone and worried for a second that her plan would not work. He was supposed to be impressed, or at least interested…He was just straight to business, like he didn't even notice her.

"Our emperor is been long dead, our empire needs leadership and…"

"There is only one empire, 'The Eternal Empire', only one emperor, 'The Immortal Emperor Valkorion', my father! You are an impostor," he added with an equal tone.

Darth Jassina was surprised not to feel any emotion coming from him, not even anger…She summoned the force and the creeping red and black vines started to swarm around her, this time embracing her and extending towards Arcann. He sensed right away the weakness in her spell, and decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Until three years ago we didn't even knew about your Empire, My Prince…Our empire is thousands of years old, our emperor dead…Your Emperor also dead…" she spoke, feeling that she was losing in front of him.

"My father, our Emperor's body was killed, but he is far from being dead. You, calling yourself an Empress is an insult" he interrupted her and turned his back to her.

 _He doesn't like my title…I need to fix things and fast. Plan B it is…_ she thought and looked at him with languorous eyes.

"I have only chosen that title to attract your attention…" she whispered and waited for him to react.

Prince Arcann turned slowly around and fixated his orange eye on her. "You have it."

"Make me your princess, and we can rule the whole galaxy together. I can give you everything you want, I can have the whole galaxy at your feet and…"

"I already have your galaxy at my feet. You have nothing to offer," came his answer, just as plain emotionless as before.

"I can give you children…" she tried again and her creeping vines started to tighten around his body.

"When I will want children, I will choose the vessel myself, and it will definitely not be you. Keep your cheap sorcery for others, you can't touch me," Prince Arcann said and the same instant he started to glow in a gold light from the inside out, making her vines vanish and Darth Jassina grasped for air.

"My Prince…"

"Enough of this play! I do not have time for your games. You are a disgrace to your people. You have no regard for their lives, no ethics, and no principles…"

"And you do? You are the one that killed…" she interrupted him, angry that her plans were not working, that he could see right through her.

"I could have and can anytime kill every living creature in your galaxy. But I do have respect for life. You only have respect for your own well-being…" he continued and this time extended his right arm in front of him.

 _What in the stars…I am getting force choked twice in the last three days. I am losing my touch…He is so powerful!_ She thought while trying to breathe, to stay alive in his grip.

"Please…" she barely managed to whisper still hoping to touch any of his senses, to reach any emotion in him.

"You have betrayed your own people, insulted our Emperor, and tainted this room with your presence. You are not fit to represent anyone," declared Prince Arcann, and with one flick of his wrist executed his sentence. The next second he let her lifeless body hit the floor in a pile of black silk. "Dispose of the remains," he ordered to the guards and went to sit back on his throne.

Darth Jassina's execution was all over the holonet and Leo'Ren watched it with a degree of pleasure.

"I am starting to like this guy…" he spoke and everyone's eyes shifted to him the same second.

"I didn't like her, but did she deserve that?" asked Arria next.

"She had it coming. Her speech set it up. I have no idea what she hoped to accomplish, but is pretty obvious that it didn't work." Xollin spoke with his usual calm, while Xander was still thinking at something. He hadn't talked much in the last few days, something was on his mind and Clarisse knew it.

"In the last few days I have been thinking…" finally spoke Xander pacing the room with his hands holding at his back. "Since his first attack, it was clear that he is targeting the leaders, he is been eliminating the powerful people, that could have stood up to him…Korriban and Tython was not a coincidence. When I refused to be the one negotiating with him, represent our people, it was because I didn't want to put any of you in danger. He had been and will continue taking out anyone that is above the others…Anyone that tries to keep their heads above the gloomy waters he wants us all to swim in. I had my reservations when we started to train the alliance, but I did it because it was what you all wanted to do…No more of that! From now on, we have to be careful. You have all grown stronger, more powerful than you were three years ago, stay away from him, before he senses your power and targets you…

"Until when? When will we take back our galaxy?" asked Arria looking at her uncle.

"When the time is right, we…"

"When will that be? You keep telling us to stay low, away from him, not to attract any attention…We did that, we trained, we have become stronger, we are more powerful that we have ever been before…We have to do something!" she insisted and Xander shook his head slowly.

"And we will. First we are going to need as much information as we can gather about him. That will be our focus. It is time for us to take the fight back to him, but we have to be smart about it. Just like any enemy, we cannot underestimate him, we have to know him, and only after that come up with an attack plan," he explained and everyone except Arria agreed with him.

"We are wasting time…We should all go and hit him where it hurts…" she insisted, but this time Xander interrupted her.

"And where is that? Do you know his soft spot? Do you know any of his weaknesses? Where are we going to hit?

She didn't have an answer not even for one of her uncle's questions and Arria let her head down, admitting to herself that he was right.

"My Lord…There are a few more survivors!" they all heard lieutenant Skor and turned to him at the same time.

"How many?" was Xander first to ask.

"About fifty or so…What should I tell them?" he insisted looking at Xander and everyone's eyes turned to him as well.

"Tell them to go home…" he answered with sadness in his voice.

"They have no 'home' to go to…The camps were their homes…"

Xander hesitated for a few seconds, he didn't want to take any unnecessary risks, but he couldn't let them out there either. "Tell them to meet us on Yavin 4 in three days…They have transportation?"

"Yes, we went on separate ships for each of the planets…" started the lieutenant to explain, when Xander interrupted him again.

"Leave the ships where they are. They should all come in one ship, two at the most. You are coming with us. This time we are going to do things right!"

"Yes, My Lord…I will let them know."

After a short nod the lieutenant left and Xander turned to his family. "We are going home."

While everyone had gone to put their business in order and prepare for the return to Yavin, Leo'Ren went to his meditation chamber. Since his visit at Darth Jassina's estate there was a question in his mind, the one he didn't have an answer yet. He still didn't know what he felt right before their meeting, and after, when he left her home furious. In spite of his anger he could sense something. It was some sort of force connection, but different from anything he had ever experienced. It was not like one of her servants or slaves was force sensitive, it was different. He had been trying to figure out what it was, but almost three days later he still had no answer. For the last three years, since his father died, Leo'Ren had been trying to summon him through the force, but he never answered. He needed his help many times before, and Leo'Ren started to wonder if his father was mad at him, if he did something to deserve the silence. In his meditation, he had lost the notion of time, and more questions came into his mind since he walked into the room. With a deep breath, Leo'Ren walked out and almost ran into his uncle.

"Leo…What is it that troubles you this much? Your meditation has been felt by everyone…" spoke Xander right away.

"I have questions, and no answers…I have been trying to do everything the way my father thought me, but…Do you think he is mad at me?" asked Leo'Ren and looked at Xander.

"Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"Since he died…I have been trying to contact him through the force…He…"

"He didn't show up for you…I know…I have tried too," answered Xander and looked at Leo'Ren. That moment he was just a twenty one year old that needed his father's guidance, advice…Xander knew very well that any force users were way more mature, way beyond their biological age, but that second, the young man in front of him just needed his father. "Your father has been silent, but that doesn't mean he is mad at you. He was and he is proud of you, Leo! You have accomplished so much more than anyone else…His silence must be due to some other reasons."

"I needed him in the past too, but I thought it was too early, maybe he needed to be one with the force for a longer time…He can't be that busy there not to have time for me, for any of us…"

Xander smiled imagining Marr being busy, leading armies of force through the infinite beyond…"Perhaps I can help?" he asked and looked again to Leo'Ren, saw him hesitating.

"When I was at Darth Jassina's estate, I felt something…I do not know what it was…" started Leo'Ren and in the next few minutes explained everything to his uncle.

"If it was a force connection, I am sure you would have recognized it, but what you felt is more like a connection to yourself through somebody else. Sounds like whatever it was made you stronger for the time you felt it…Am I understanding it right?"

Leo'Ren nodded right away in agreement and hope appeared in his gold eyes. "Do you know what that was? Have you ever heard of something like that before?" he insisted and this time Xander had to shake his head.

"No…But whatever it was, it was connected to you. You are the only one that can sense it, so only you can find it…"

In a split second Leo'Ren decided to go back and at least see if it was still there, if he could feel it again and learn more about it. With Darth Jassina dead, he already knew that most probably the guards, servants and slaves would be gone. He had to find his answers, and at least for the time being, it was the only way.

"I am going back there. I have to know."

Xander nodded to him and took a few steps away when he suddenly stopped and turned to Leo'Ren one more time.

"As for your father, I am sure he has a good reason not to answer…I will always be here for you, Leo. Do not hesitate. I have promised him I will look over you and Arria and I intend to keep that promise."

It was Leo'Ren's turn to nod in agreement to his uncle and then rushed to the speeder pad, it was already getting dark outside. He drove fast into the twilight, on the wavy road. After a few minutes he had to connect to the force, it was getting too dark to see the trees and bushes on the sides of the road, and he didn't want to slow down. A sense of urgency was driving him, he needed to get there fast. Soon he regretted that he didn't take a quick travel to Kaas City and a speeder from there, but it was too late now to turn around, so he continued to ride into the night. When he finally got to the big, impressive gates, he saw them opened, and no guards around. His suspicion that everyone would be gone was becoming reality and he concentrated on the road ahead. Leo'Ren could smell the smoke in the air, and soon he saw through the trees in front of him the light from the fire that was already burning down what was left from the Darth Jassina's residence. As soon as he got into the vast courtyard, the whole reality was staring at him. Her home was indeed on fire, and huge flames were reaching to the dark sky. The home, made of stone and wood, looked like it was coated in fire. The bright light and the heat from it, made him raise his arm, trying to protect his eyes. The remaining servants were all running, carrying with them whatever they could, scared, and he felt their fear. A few of them stopped for a second to look at him, but as soon as they realized that he wasn't there to claim anything, they continued their run to freedom. He looked around to the devastation that was now all around, replacing the well cared for property that was only a few days ago. Suddenly, the feeling he had there only three days ago reappeared and Leo'Ren hopped off his speeder, starting to walk around. He noticed that on the left side, the courtyard continued between some smaller buildings, and headed that way. The more he advanced, the stronger that connection he felt before was becoming and avoiding falling pieces of beams, and debris in fire, he found his way to some sort of stables. There were no animals around and he thought they were long gone. The smoke was becoming thicker, the air was harder to breath, when some screams attracted his attention. There was a handful of dirty, barely standing slaves trying to pull open a metal door. Leo'Ren felt the big, heavy droplets of rain starting to fall the very next second after the whole sky was illuminated by lightning. Suddenly he had the impression that everything around him was happening in slow motion. His ears were filled with the sound of the crackling fire consuming the roof of the house. He noticed the beams along the house, that only days ago were draped in climbing flowering vines, now looking like torches. Where windows and doors used to be he saw flames reaching out, like giant reptilian tongues tasting the air. His mind was registering every single detail between the drops of rain that were growing in intensity fast. In reality it took him maybe couple of seconds, while walking towards the group of slaves. With every step, he felt the connection stronger, and thought that maybe one of those slaves was responsible for it. Leo'Ren could hear his own heartbeats, his breath becoming more shallow, and wasn't sure if it was from the smoke or for the incredible rush of power going through his body. A sudden explosion behind him, attracted his attention, his speeder had just blown up, but it didn't matter. That was when the slaves saw him for the first time. The tall, dark Sith, covered under black long coat walking towards them, stepping over small pieces of still burning debris. His power had reached to their senses before he was even close enough for them to see him. One of them ran towards him right away.

"My Lord, please help us!" she begged with tears running down her face.

Leo'Ren looked at her for less than a second and saw the dirty, tired looking face. The tears were leaving deep creases in the dirt and ashes layered on her skin.

"Why are you still here? Why have you not left with the others?" he asked continuing to walk towards the group, with his eyes narrowed, concentrated on what he was feeling.

"We have nowhere to go…The new girl is still locked in the cage and we can't get it open…She has been in there for almost a week, since she came here. Please help her My Lord!" she continued to beg him while running at his side.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing! Lady Jassina just got her and locked her in the cage to break her in…She didn't have any food or water since…We don't even know if she is still alive" she explained while continuing to walk.

Suddenly, Leo'Ren saw with the corner of his eye a big piece of the roof sliding towards them and reached to the force pulling the woman that was running alongside him just in time for her not to end up under the burning wood.

"Thank you My Lord…" she whispered, while the hood of his coat slide back and she recognized him. "Darth Athran…"

They were only a few steps away from the group and they all turned to him. His platinum hair was shining in the strong light from the fire, and the heavy drops of rain were now falling and running down his face. A second big piece from the roof was threatening, right above them and Leo'Ren yelled at them right away.

"Move away from the house!"

They all looked up first and then ran, but still staying as close as they could to the cage. Leo'Ren sensed more connected, more powerful, and detected the source of everything he was feeling coming from that cage. Without any hesitation he reached to the force again and pulled the door from the hinges, throwing it away. Next he rushed on his knees, and looked inside the dark cage. The power coming to him in waves, washing over him got him dizzy for a second, but then he concentrated. On the floor of the cage there was a tiny body, dirty, skinny and unconscious. Whoever that was, he sensed right away that was still alive, but weak, and fading… He pulled the body out of the cage, and in the light of the fire he saw it was indeed a girl, a young girl. Quickly he took of his coat and set in on the grass a few steps away, where it was safe, and placed her on it. For the second time everything slowed down around him. The sight of the girl was painful…The bones were poking through the pale and dirty skin. Mud and ashes were covering her, making even the long hair same color as everything else. Leo'Ren noticed that even if he could have counted her ribs, the strip of fabric nodded over her chest was barely covering the round generous curves. His eyes traveled to her hips, where another piece of the same dirty, heavy fabric was covering her. The legs were bearing bruises visible even under the mud and ashes. She was slightly on a side and the multitude of wounds and scars on her back made him feel angry. That second he regretted that Darth Jassina was dead, he wished he could have killed her himself. He rushed to heal the still opened wounds on her back, even if superficially, just to make sure she was not losing any blood or get an infection, and the rest of the slaves gathered around him, dropping on their knees.

"You healed her…" whispered this time one of the men in the small group.

"I did…When did she get those?" Leo'Ren asked continuing to heal and close her wounds.

"Every day for the past five days, My Lord…When she was brought in, she didn't speak, not even a word…Lady Jassina said she will break her in, and threw her in the cage. Twice a day she would take her out and give her five lashes…I think the girl just can't talk…She was just crying silently…Then Lady Jassina was shocking her with lightning…"

Leo'Ren closed one of his hands in a fist, so tight that the skin on his knuckles turned white. Dark indigo clouds gathered around him under the surprised looks of the slaves.

"I see…You can all go…You are free," he said and looked at the group for a second, after which he redirected his attention on the girl that was still lying unconscious on his coat, with the long hair still covering her face.

"We have nowhere to go, My Lord…Can we come with you?" asked him the same man. Before he had a chance to answer, Leo'Ren turned her on her back and brushed away the hair off her face. The same instant he took in a sharp breath. Everything around him disappeared, the world stood still, he didn't even breathe…All he could do was to whisper one word…

"Lyla…"


	9. Chapter 9

The rain was falling now even, dense, and was melting away the mud and ashes in a black, inky liquid running over her body. Leo'Ren couldn't get himself together, the shock of finding her had him unable to even think. A few seconds he just sat there, on his knees, hearing his heartbeats somewhere in his ears, but feeling more powerful than he ever did before.

"Do you know her, My Lord?" asked one the slaves and the question registered in his mind, bringing him back to reality.

He didn't know for the moment how to answer, and promised himself to think about it later. The large piece from the roof that was threatening earlier finally fell on the ground right in front of them, over the cage she had been locked in. Thousands of tiny burning ashes swarmed in the air, in a mesmerizing dance for a few seconds. The rain extinguished them quickly, but that was when he knew that they needed to go to safety. Without any hesitation Leo'Ren wrapped Lyla in his coat and rose on his feet holding her in his arms, close to him.

"You are all free, but who wants to come with me gather around. We are going to quick travel," he spoke and reached for his bracer to activate it.

The five slaves rushed to their feet and held tight to his arms the next second. Leo'Ren was about a head taller than everyone else and looked at them for a second. The quick travel was activated the same instant and they all disappeared into the night, just as more pieces of the burning roof started to fall.

As soon as they were in his stronghold, he rushed in the direction of the medical station followed by the freed slaves. Vonn came running towards him, and Leo'Ren gave him instructions without even slowing down. With the group of former slaves following now Vonn, he started to run. The medic rushed to help him as soon as he entered the medical station and only seconds later the whole family was there. They all knew from Xander where he was, and the late hour had them worried. They felt his return and rushed to him.

'Give her some IV fluids, she is weakened, she didn't have any food or water in five days…"Leo'Ren told the medic right away and a whole bunch of assistants also rushed in to help, starting to clean her as much as they could, while needles were going in her arms.

"Leo, you are back! What happened?" Xander was first to ask him and stopped abruptly the second he entered the medical station. He instantly felt the power, and the rest of the family followed.

"I found her…I found Lyla…" whispered Leo'Ren and looked straight to Xollin.

"What?" he asked and approached the bed she was placed on. "Are you sure it is her?" he insisted after a quick look at the girl laying there unconscious.

"Yes…I feel it, I can sense the…"

"What is it that I am sensing?" Xollin interrupted him again and this time he concentrated his attention on his cousin.

"We will talk about it later, for now I have to finish healing her…I started to, but it wasn't safe there," answered Leo'Ren and saw his aunt already starting on the healing process.

"I will help too," Xollin assured him and all three of them concentrated their attention on Lyla.

Arria didn't ask any questions, she didn't say a word, but as soon as they had started to heal Lyla, she rushed out of the medical station. She had an idea and she went to find what she needed, the tiny doll and the picture with Rex's family. Arria had felt the extra power in her brother, how convinced he was that she was the one he saved years ago from the asteroids field and wanted to make sure she was the same girl.

Xander had also left the medical station after a few short minutes. While he was there he could distinctively feel the increase in Leo'Ren's power. His connection with the unconscious girl was just as he described it earlier. It was unusual, unheard of, and Xander wanted to do some research, to see if there were any known similar cases. The search he initiated on his computer terminal was going, and fast images were dancing in front of his eye without even seeing them. His mind was busy, trying to find answers to a multitude of questions. An hour later he started to read all the information that was found, and to his surprise there had been similar cases before…The most recent one was over a thousand years old. He saved all of it,and sent it to Leo'Ren's datapad right away, rushing back to the medical station.

Between the three of them, Leo'Ren, Clarisse and Xollin finished healing Lyla in no time, and the waiting game started. There was nothing more any of them could do, just wait for her to wake up. Leo just stood there and looked at her. The question from earlier, when one of the men in the group asked him if he knew her came into his mind. Technically, he didn't, but somehow he felt like he had known her forever. He had only seen her once before, when she was two years old, and that seemed so far away… He took a deep breath and moved a few inches, when Arria walked in the room rushing.

"Is she up yet?" she asked while coming closer to her brother.

Leo'Ren just shook his head and Arria looked at Lyla. She saw right away the resemblance with the picture that Rex had, and then she looked at her brother, showing everyone the hologram.

"It really is Rex's sister…" she whispered just as Xander was back into the room and by Clarisse's side.

They all checked the picture and then their eyes turned to Lyla. "She might not even know that her name is not Jewel…' said Xollin this time and looked at his cousin.

"I do not understand how Rex was convinced that she is force blind…You can all sense her connection, right?" he asked looking around at his family and saw them nodding in agreement.

"I might have found the answer to that…" spoke Xander on a low tone, careful not to make noise and wake her up. "I have sent you all the information I found to your datapad," he added and looked at Leo.

"I turned it off. I didn't want it to start ringing and…" he started to explain and Xander interrupted him right away.

"I understand that, it's all right…She becomes force sensitive only in your proximity…When you are not anywhere near her, she is force blind," started Xander to explain, but Arria interrupted.

"How is that even possible? Someone either has a force connection, or doesn't! I have never heard of a 'part time' force sensitive…"

"We can test that if you want," continued Xander and looked at Leo'Ren. "Go somewhere else…walk away from her, until you don't feel the connection with her anymore."

"This is crazy…" tried Leo'Ren to argue and looked again at everyone.

"How far you were from her when you felt the connection?" insisted Xander.

"Not sure…Perhaps a hundred yards," answered Leo'Ren still confused.

"So your meditation chamber should be far enough to test it."

"Fine…' finally accepted Leo'Ren and walked out of the room, while everyone else concentrated their attention on Lyla.

Xander was right, and they all felt her connection with the force getting weaker and weaker by the second. Leo'Ren was himself feeling his connection with her diminishing, his power going back to normal, and wondered how was that possible. He stopped in front of his meditation chamber and realized that he couldn't sense her anymore. That exact same second she became force blind under everyone else's surprised eyes.

"Wow…I have never seen or heard of something like this…" whispered Arria and it was exactly what everyone was thinking.

Suddenly, they sensed her connection coming back and assumed that Leo must be on his way back. They actually could feel him approaching…

"He was right, she did turn blind for a few seconds…" said Arria looking at her brother as soon as he walked back into the room and look at everyone with the question in his eyes.

"So let me get this straight. When we are apart, she is force blind and I am just me, but when we are close to each other she becomes force sensitive and I get all that extra power?" Leo'Ren summed it up in one phrase.

"Yes. It is very rare, but it is believed that there are more like you two around, just have not found each other. The chances to be that close to that one person in the whole galaxy are almost zero…" explained Xander but Xollin interrupted him this time.

"And yet they did…You said cases like this are rare, and you found information on it…"

"Yes, the last known case is over a thousand years old," answered Xander.

"That is rare…" whispered Clarisse. "That means that you are the only one that could even train her…" she added and looked at Leo'Ren.

"If she even wants to…I will have to learn how to handle the extra power myself…It is so strong, that earlier it made me dizzy…" he spoke next and turned his eyes to Lyla.

She had moved for the first time and everyone gathered around her. Xollin was the closest to her left side, and when she opened her eyes was the first thing she saw.

"Hi, there, welcome back…" said Xollin and smiled looking into her lavender eyes.

Lyla blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light in the room, to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was the excruciating pain on her back and the darkness in the cage she heard locking.

"You are safe now. Your old master, Darth Jassina is dead and you are free. My name is Xollin, those are my parents, Master Clarisse and Darth Hellix…" he continued to talk to her on a soft tone while his parents got closer and smiled at her.

At the sound of the word 'Darth' she flinched and got scared. Xollin noticed right away and started to investigate her mind. Almost immediately she calmed down when she recognized both of them.

"She had recognized you both from holovids, from when she had learned about the peace," this time Xollin whispered to his parents and Xander looked at his son with disapproval in his eyes, shaking his head slowly. " _You should not do this..."_ he thought, knowing that his son would hear him. " _Trust me, I know what I am doing."_ Xander heard his son's answer and let out a sigh.

"Your name is Jewel, right?" Xollin asked next looking at Lyla and saw her nod in agreement. "These are my cousins, Darth Arria and Darth Athran…" he continued and she turned her head slowly looking at Arria first. When she saw Leo'Ren her fear got almost palpable. She started to shake and jumped out of the bed hiding behind it, in the small corner. She was terrified. In her rush to hide, the needles tore her skin and she was bleeding, when Clarisse knelt beside her, on the floor.

"Jewel, it's all right, nobody will hurt you," she whispered to her smiling and next she touched her arm, healing almost instantly the scratch that was bleeding. Lyla looked at Clarisse surprised, but still afraid in spite of the kindness she could feel from the master Jedi.

Arria was next to approach her, on the floor, smiling and holding the picture with her family. "Jewel, Rex was our friend. You are safe…' she insisted and they all saw her reaction to the picture. Her lavender eyes were wide opened, and tears started to run down her face. She lifted a skinny hand, all bones held together by the almost translucent skin, in a try to touch her parents and her brother. Her fingers went right through the bluish image and she closed her eyes. The next second she reopened them and looked at Arria with curiosity. To everyone's surprise Arria took out of her back pocket the tiny doll dressed in the bright red dress with a funny hat on and gave it to Lyla. At the sight of the tiny doll, Lyla took a sharp breath in and more tears appeared in her eyes. She hugged the tiny doll to her chest crying for a few seconds and no one dared to interrupt her. When she lifted her head, Lyla looked again at Arria and smiled shyly to her.

"She is recognizing you…' whispered Xollin while Lyla's hand reached to Arria's cheek. "It is your eyes that she is recognizing" he added and this time Lyla looked at him. "Yes, I can read into your mind…Don't worry, I am not hurting you. Nobody here would ever hurt you…"

Xollin's reassurance didn't help when Leo'Ren took a step closer coming into her view. She instantly started to shake again and gathered her whole body in that corner.

"Jewel, he is my brother…Rex asked him to find you, before…before he died a couple of days ago…"whispered Arria touching her shoulder.

It was a terrible way to let her know that her brother was dead, but Arria was only trying to calm her down, to convince her that Leo'Ren would not hurt her. He was the only one that she was terrified of, and everyone except Xollin, were surprised. Lyla started again to cry silently when she heard that her brother was dead, and hid her face into her knees, behind her thin arms. Arria rose on her feet and took a few steps back. They were almost suffocating her in that corner, and she figured the poor girl would like some space to breathe.

"Come back in the bed…You are safe…' said next Clarisse and this time she wrapped her arm around her shoulders, trying to make her come out from under the bed.

Lyla shook her head even more scared, hiding as much as she could in the tight corner, and Clarisse left her alone, walking away from her as well.

"I do not understand why she is afraid of me…I have not done anything…"

At Leo'Ren's words, Xollin rose on his feet and went beside him. "For years, all her life since she can remember, she had this one dream repeating, like a nightmare…It is you, your eyes, your hair, even if without a face, it is you. Every time you reach for her. She is convinced that you have been after her, that you want to kill her…" explained Xollin and everyone looked at Leo'Ren, then at Lyla.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Leo'Ren's revolt and indignation making Lyla shake even more, be even more terrified of him. "Lyla…" he tried, but Xollin stopped him right away.

"She doesn't know that name."

Leo'Ren looked at his cousin for a second, then he went close to Lyla, kneeling beside her. "I am not going to hurt you. I have just saved your life, why would I want to kill you?" he started to talk, but she was just hiding and shaking into the small corner, without even looking at him. "Jewel, your real name is Lyla…" continued Leo and reached to her, touching her shoulder. Suddenly she lifted her head and looked at him. He was close, right there, only inches away from her and she was still alive. Maybe he didn't want to kill her after all…"Come out of there, I am not going to hurt you. Come..." he insisted and this time, still shaking, but not so terrified anymore, she let him pull her out and help her back in the raised bed. She hadn't slept in a bed in years, and the hard hospital bed seemed a luxury right then. The warm blanket he pulled over her as soon as she was back in the bed felt good, soft…

"Do you know that Rex found you on Hutta and his parents adopted you?" Leo'Ren asked her next and she just nodded, still scared. "A few weeks before that, you were kidnapped, taken away from your real family…" He continued to tell her about that day, when they met for the first time, but as much as she tried, she couldn't remember. "Now that you know all this, is it all right if we keep calling you Lyla? Or do you prefer Jewel?"

This time it was a question that would have required an answer, but Lyla just shrugged her shoulders and looked down. She had not spoken a word yet, and Leo'Ren remembered that one of the slaves said earlier that she might not be able to speak.

"Lyla…" spoke Xollin next and she looked at him. "I know that you have not spoken since your parents died…I understand that you have been scared, tortured, that you went through a lot, but now all that is over. You are not a slave anymore, you are among friends. It is all right if you want to mourn them and your brother…But you can talk to us. We only want to help you," he tried to explain to her, but she just let her head down again.

"Would you like some food?" asked Leo'Ren and after a quick look at him she let her head down again, nodding slightly. The next second Arria rushed out of the room and went to order her some food, while the medic approached and checked on her.

"She is fine, she doesn't need to be here over night, but if you want to…" he started and Leo'Ren interrupted him right away.

"She will be staying in one of the spare rooms…"

"She can stay in the one near mine!" said Arria this time returning into the room and smiled at Lyla.

Soon a servant came into the room carrying a tray with food for her, and Leo'Ren took it from the servant approaching her bed. He placed the tray on her lap while Clarisse raised her bed a little more, so she could be more comfortable. Even with the food in front of her, not having anything to eat for days, she didn't touch it, just looked at it.

"What is it? Something wrong with your food?" asked Leo'Ren surprised and Xollin smiled the same second.

"She thinks you are trying to poison her…" he explained next and everyone except Leo'Ren laughed.

"Seriously? If I would want to kill someone I will do it with my own hands, I am not a coward!"

His words only scared her more, and the milk in the tall glass almost spilled when she had started again to shake. "I do not want to kill you! The food is safe," he added noticing her fear.

Lyla was still hesitant and looked at him, with the same fear, then she looked at the rest of the group seeing their encouraging smiles.

"Oh, for the love of stars! Here!" Leo'Ren lost his patience this time and grabbing one of the few sandwiches he took a bite from it and then handed it to her. She just held the sandwich in her hand for a couple more seconds and only after that she took a small bite from it, starting to chew slowly.

"Oh, Leo, you haven't had any dinner either…You were out there…Do you want me to order you some food too?" offered Arria right away and she already took a step towards the door when he stopped her.

"No, I am fine. I will get something later…" he added.

To everyone's surprise, Lyla broke her sandwich in half and offered it to him. Leo'Ren looked at her the same instant and smiled at her for the first time. Next he sat on the edge of her bed and took the half of the sandwich that she offered him.

"Thank you," he said simply and they both started to eat in silence.

~~#~~

A week later, they were all on Yavin, and Lyla still have not spoken a word to any of them. She almost did, when Arria and Clarisse took her shopping, she needed clothes, but the last second she just couldn't let out her thanks. She did sent them messages, since Leo'Ren got her a datapad and a personal holo. It was the only way she would say anything to anyone. In spite of Xollin's warning, Leo'Ren was convinced that she would start to speak, that she will stop being afraid, and start trusting them. He had managed to make her laugh once, and the sound of it resonated in his ears for hours. They were the last ones to get there, all the rest of the family and the remaining members of the alliance were already on Yavin for a few days. The last few days brought Lyla a whole new world, a new life, and she felt like it was a dream. She was trying her best to adapt to everything, but the last five years had taken their toll on her, on her mind. Wearing clothes again, instead of couple of rags, was taking her some time to get used to, but the most difficult was sleeping. Since she joined their family, Leo'Ren always made sure she had everything she might need, and her room was even more elegant and comfortable then some of her old masters used to have. After five years of sleeping on bare floors, the soft bed was suffocating her. She could not rest so she slept beside the bed, on the floor, on top of the luxurious rug. Even just with a pillow and a blanket, she felt spoiled, and was grateful to Leo'Ren.

The new property on Yavin left her in awe, she was definitely not used to so much comfort. Her room this time was near Leo'Ren's and that first night she went to sleep with the windows opened. She loved the sound of the ocean, right outside. She promised herself to try and sleep in the bed, and that night indulged into the rich and soft sheets. She managed to fall asleep, but her dream appeared again, this time detailed, not just fragments. She saw Leo'Ren as a child, with his gold eyes and platinum white hair, holding his hands in front of him, like he was trying to reach her, pulling the escape pod from the asteroid field, and shortly after saying good bye to her. Next, images from her childhood came in front of her eyes, and her parents, her brother were always smiling to her, teaching her everything she knew, surrounding her with love. She relived the execution of her parents, right in front of her and the slave traders dragging her out of the ship, led by the scary looking Sith, in his long black robes. She saw herself being shown on the market, like she was just an object, rich people examining her…She had never felt so humiliated before. Memories from the past five years started to come back. She was still a child, scraping the floors and eating the crumbs she could find, as a slave she was only getting four meals a week. The cold bare stone floors that she'd been sleeping on, feeling every draft of cold air, were her most vivid memory. Then, her dream only got worse, as she remembered that day, when she was sold to yet another Sith. None of her masters were happy with her, with the fact she didn't speak, that they could not hear her cries of pain and fear, that she wasn't begging them for forgiveness…The new master figured that he might as well use her for his own pleasure, and a painful cry was heard in her quiet bedroom. Other masters started to work their way in her dream, each of them starving her, torture her, beating her, and with every single memory came another cry. Next she started to feel the lashes from Darth Jassina's whip on her back, the tears were blurring her vision, but she saw Leo'Ren again, reaching for her. She was getting pulled back, away from him, by all her old masters, the slave traders, and the lashes were just keep coming, tearing the flesh on her back, when suddenly Leo'Ren's hands reached her and pulled her in his arms, away from all those people. Lyla screamed and woke up the same second, grasping for air. She got tangled in the sheets during her agitated sleep and felt like she was getting strangled, she was suffocating and rolled out of bed. The hard impact with the shiny wood floors was muffled by the soft rug, but woke her up entirely. She just sat on there and cried for a while, her whole body shaking, still under the effects of her dream. _So it's true…All this time he had been trying to find me, to save me, not to kill me. He already saved my life twice, and I didn't even thank him…_ Suddenly she got up and shrugged in the long, purple silk nighty she was wearing, looking at the bed. She wasn't going to go back in it, she was afraid. With unsure steps she went out of her room and went to Leo'Ren's. She stopped in front of his room, and laid on the floor, across the doorway, crouched on a side and let out a deep sigh. She felt safer there, she thought that if he is close, she will be all right, and only in only minutes she fell asleep, with tears drying on her face.

It was almost morning, when Leo'Ren suddenly sat in his bed, startled from his sleep. He felt that there wasn't enough air, he couldn't breathe. As soon as he realized he was awake, glanced at the chrono and then looked around at his room. Even if it was almost morning it was still dark and he left the comfort of his bed taking deep breaths, trying to regain control over himself. The sudden surge of power was what woke him up and remembered that Lyla's room was far enough, that the night before when he went to sleep he could feel her presence, but not that strong. _Did she get somehow closer?_ The question got in his mind and looked around at his room again, trying to see if she was there. She wasn't, so Leo'Ren went straight to the door and opened it. He almost tripped over her body. Layla was asleep in front of his door, and she looked cold. The long, straight, rich brown hair was covering her and, and the shimmer of her silk nighty attracted his eyes. Suddenly, Leo'Ren realized that his body reacted at her sight, at her presence, and got mad at himself for not being able to control himself. _This is wrong on so many levels! She is just a child…She is scared and afraid of everything around. This is so not what she needs. Stupid hormones…But why is she here? Why she came to my door? How did she knew is my door? Duh! She can feel the connection, she just followed her senses. But why?_ With all questions rushing into his mind, he lifted her into his arms surprised at how light she was. _She really needs to eat more…_ he thought and taking her in his room, closed the door. The noise woke her up and she opened her eyes looking straight at him. Before he could even explain her what happened, Leo'Ren heard her whisper.

"Thank you…"

It was the first time she had ever spoken to him, and he was surprised, happy, he wasn't sure which.

"Lyla…You are speaking…" was the only thing he could think of saying and smiled at her. "What were you doing sleeping on the floor in front of my door?" came his question next and saw her hiding her face into his chest. The touch of her hair, her skin on his, made him dizzy again, but continued to walk with her to his bed.

"I am sorry…I had a bad dream…I was afraid…" she answered continuing to look away from his piercing gaze.

"Here. You are safe now…" he tried to assure her letting her carefully in his bed, where he had been sleeping until a couple of minutes ago.

Lyla didn't say a word, just turned on one side and gathered her knees to her chest under the light covers that he pulled over her. Leo'Ren was about to walk away from her when she grabbed on his hand and turned her head looking at him.

"Please stay with me…"

Her words awakened every living cell in his body, but he did get back in his bed and wrapped his arms around her. She spooned close to him and closed her eyes, falling asleep in only seconds while he was wide awake. _Great! Now what?_

 _~~#~~_

Clarisse woke up and opened her eyes. Xander was as always holding her close to him, but his eyes were wide opened, fixated on an imaginary point on the ceiling. He was troubled by something and she could feel everything even in her sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it so we can both sleep?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Clara…I am sorry I have woken you, beautiful," he said right away smiling at her and kissing her forehead.

"What is going on?" she insisted and Xander let out a deep sigh.

"I have an idea and I hate myself for it…I wish there would be another way," he started to talk and Clarisse cuddled closer to him smiling.

"How bad can it be?"

"I have to leave…I have to go to Zakuul. We need to learn more about this Prince Arcann and it is the only way."

"And why do you hate yourself for it?"

"I don't want to leave you and Xollin, I…"

"You won't! I am coming with you!"


	10. Chapter 10

After they argued for half of the night, going back and forth, finally Clarisse convinced Xander that going together would be the best option. There were still a lot of details to be taken care of, a solid plan to come up with, but it was decided, the two of them were going to Zakuul, blend in, and get as much information as possible. They both knew it wasn't going to be easy telling the rest of the family about their plan, but they needed their support, so a few days later, after they had their plan all worked out they got all of them together.

"We have come up with a plan…"Xander started to talk after Clarisse nodded at him.

"We?" interrupted Xollin right away surprised.

"Your mother and I…We are going to leave for Zakuul in about a month. We still have to take care of a few things…" he continued and this time Arria was the one to interrupt him.

"Why?" came her short question.

"We are going to gather as much information as possible, we need to know…"

"Why you two? I can go, and I am sure…" insisted Arria and Xander smiled in her direction. _Just like her mother…I would have not expected anything less from her…_ he thought and continued to explain.

"We can blend in with the locals, establish perhaps some contacts, I am sure that not everyone there is happy with their Prince."

"Arria is right, let us go!" intervened Xollin taking advantage of the short break in his father's explanation.

"Do any of you ever look into a mirror? You can't blend in anywhere…Xollin, you look so different, that you would attract attention right away. Your hair, your tattoos…There is no way you can go unnoticed! Arria, you turn heads everywhere you go as well, you have a certain attitude that doesn't go well with the undercover missions. And you, Leo'Ren…Let us not get started on that…"

All of the three named looked at each other in silence. Xander was right, all of them had too much of distinctive looks to go unnoticed, even with some disguise.

"What are we supposed to do in the mean while? Just sit here and look different?" asked Arria looking at her aunt this time.

"Continue training. The recruits still need that, and we will keep in touch…I am sure that at some point we will need all of you in the best possible shape." Clarisse's answer was as always calm and spoken on a soft tone.

To everyone surprise Lyla ran from her seat into Clarisse's arms hugging her.

"Please come back…' she whispered and Clarisse smiled at her.

They all knew that she had started to talk the night she came to Yavin, but her reaction was surprising to almost everyone. Clarisse knew that Lyla considered her like she was a second mother, and hugged her back.

"Of course we will come back…We are only getting information, we are not going to start anything there. When we will have enough to go on, we are all going to make a plan. I don't want any of you neglecting your training, you especially."

Lyla let her head down, she knew she had a lot to learn and Leo'Ren was training her every day, but she was afraid to lose yet again someone she cared for.

"Whatever you do there, don't forget that Prince Arcann is mine! I called dibs on him three years ago and I intend to kill him myself." They all looked at Arria while she got up and left the room. She was frustrated, felt like she was being held back.

"I will talk to her," Leo'Ren assured them and got to his feet, starting towards the exit, with Layla following him closely.

Xollin was left with his parents and looked at them. It had been years since any of them fought…He knew he was more powerful than them, but he also knew they had the experience that could have come in handy this time. It wasn't about going to Zakuul and declare war, or go fight Prince Arcann, just an undercover mission to gather information.

"I guess I will take care of everything here in your absence," he finally said and his mother smiled to him.

"Please do so. I am glad that you understand…" she added and Xander closed one arm around her waist.

"I did not want her to go, but she can be so stubborn. Xollin, we are going to holo you every week, and send any information we come across as we get it. You can message us if anything happens. Use only secure lines, no one can know what we are doing."

"That goes without saying. Father, I know you would have rather preferred to go alone, but I think that would have been a mistake…You need someone with you and mom is the best choice…"

"Thank you…I guess…" joked Clarisse and her son smiled.

"You would both be sick without the other. Do not worry about us, we will be fine. Arria will understand too, she just needs more time," added Xollin, and left his parents to continue their preparations, without knowing that it was one of the rare occasions when he was wrong…Dead wrong.

Starting that day Arria worked at her own plan. She knew she had to do something, just as she knew that this time her brother and her cousin would not agree with her. She was on her own and her mind started to work on a way to get what she wanted: Prince Arcann's life.

Zakuul, the Infinite Empire, was the most advanced civilization known. It was a society where everything was monitored, automated, where droids did everything and people just enjoyed their lives. The whole planet was a swamp, with man-made towers, where people lived their perfect lives. In the swamps beasts roamed free, and that was where, after three days of travel, Xander decided to land, near one of the impressive towers. With the ship in stealth mode the trip was longer than expected, but they made it safely and Thomas was going to stay with the ship, while Xander and Clarisse were going to find a way inside the tower. They waited for the nightfall, and only then left the ship and started to walk carefully, with their senses on alert. They didn't want to attract any attention and sneaked around through the dense vegetation. Suddenly they heard voices and stopped, hiding behind a bush. Two dark silhouettes were approaching and they could hear them argue.

"This is a bad idea! You know that the knights are still looking for me…" they heard the first one talking.

"I told you to stay on Odessen. I could have come here by myself, you are the one that insisted…" the other responded and Xander looked at Clarisse the same second only to see the look on her face. They both knew that voice, and soon they both recognized the force signature as well.

"I would not leave you risk your life alone. You should know that much by now."

"I am just meeting a contact, nothing more. You should have stayed behind…" insisted the woman that both Clarisse and Xander had recognized.

Suddenly she stopped and looked around. "What is it? You are sensing something, don't you?" asked the man that was with her and his rifle charged the same second her lightsaber hummed to life.

"Whoever you are, come out."

Xander smiled at Clarisse and they both came out of hiding walking towards the couple. In the faint light, the woman recognized them both the same second.

"Darth Hellix…Master Clarisse…" she whispered and put her lightsaber away, saluting them.

"Lana Beniko…This is a surprise!"

After the first shock and short introductions, Lana took them inside the tower, and to her apartment that she still had there. It wasn't anything glamorous, but was clean, well-kept and most important, safe. She had to go to the meeting and her companion, Koth stayed with Xander and Clarisse, answering their questions. By the time Lana was back from her meeting, they had an idea about the new world they were in now, how it functioned, how it was monitored and how to avoid getting noticed. The next day Xander and Clarisse got their own place, in the same building with Lana's and they started to explore Zakuul. The different levels, with suspended gardens, decorated and built in different styles to clearly mark different sections were indeed impressive. The multitudes of air lanes were busy nonstop, and reminded them of the busy traffic on Nar Shaddaa. At the end of one of the days, they were having dinner all together and Clarisse asked Lana directly.

"How did you decide to come here? When?"

Lana looked down for a few seconds, then she started to talk. "I was on my ship in that convoy, three years ago when Darth Marr and Captain D'arc…" she stopped for a few seconds, knowing how good friends they used to be. "As soon as the attack started, I went into stealth mode and moved away. I saw it all happen, the ships got overwhelmed with sky troopers…"

"Those are the droids they use in battle, right?" interrupted Clarisse for a second just to make sure she understood everything correctly.

Lana nodded and then she continued. "I saw Darth Marr's ship exploding…A few escape pods made it out, but most died there. It was terrible…It was the first time I saw the Eternal Fleet in action…Terrifying. And the worst part is that it's all automated, commanded from the throne. Not one person on any of the ships, they are all droids, weapons, ammo…completely indestructible…"

"It had been built somehow, it must be a way to take it apart," interrupted Xander and Koth looked at him right away.

"It is thousands of years old. Nobody knows where it came from, or how it was built."

Lana continued after the short interruption only seconds later. "I knew I couldn't help, so I just stood there and watched for a while. Shortly after Darth Marr's ship exploded, the whole fleet disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared. That was when I came out of stealth and helped a few of the survivors. I wished I could have helped more, but my small ship could only fit a few. I have found a planet, in this sector, it is called Odessen. It is unsettled, force aligned, and had very few people on, mostly refugees from Zakuul…"

"Refugees? Why would anyone leave their perfect world?" Xander interrupted again, seeing already an opportunity.

"Different reasons…Some were accused of crimes they insist they have not committed, some force users that rebelled against the system, some just wanted to live in a green world, not controlled and run by droids…There is a small settlement. I took all the survivors there and I stayed there myself for a while, until I decided to come here and learn everything I could about Zakuul. Slowly, in the months after the Emperor's death and Prince Arcann's ascension to the throne, more and more people became unhappy with their new lives. The underworld of Zakuul is a source of invaluable information, you would be surprised… I have kept in touch with some of my old contacts and I know what has been going on in our worlds. I even heard rumors of an alliance forming, last year, and then the attack on Dromund Kaas and Coruscant most recently…"

"The alliance wasn't just a rumor…" said Xander this time and in the next few minutes he told them the truth about the alliance, about Rex and the remaining survivors. "Tell us more about Odessen. How far is it? And you said it is force aligned?" continued Xander with the questions.

"It is how I found it…Unlike Korriban, that was dark force infused, and Tython that was light sided, Odessen is neutral, but the energy is strong. In hyperspace, it would be a couple of hours trip, but I am always using stealth mode, and take detours, never go straight there…It's a safe place and I want to keep it that way," explained Lana, while Xander was starting to think of a plan already. "With more and more people fleeing Zakuul, Odessen has become their new, safe home. The small settlement that was there is growing and developing fast. The advanced technology of Zakuul is coming in handy and since people from all classes and professions are gathering on Odessen, are mostly materials that we need to build a whole new world."

"I was thinking…" Xander started to talk after a short break, pacing with his hands held at the small of his back. "With everything going on everywhere, Odessen sounds like the perfect place for a base of operations. We could unite our efforts, bring the remaining members of the alliance, and train whoever wants to join…"

"That is an excellent idea!" Lana interrupted him with sparkling eyes. "I am sorry, Darth Hellix, but with all the contacts that we have, we could actually start forming a decent opposition. I am sure more will join as soon as they hear about us…"

Xander smiled, recognizing in Lana the old respect for a higher ranked Sith, even if that society was more or less gone.

"We just have to be careful with who hears about us…We are going to need some time for logistics and get things moving, but I think we are on the right track…" spoke Clarisse this time, knowing already that was going to be a lot of work ahead of them.

~~#~~

That morning, Lyla woke up in Leo'Ren's arms, in his bed, and under his amused look she apologized quickly and ran out of his room as fast as she could, leaving him smiling. _That is a first…_ he thought and next got up himself to get ready for the day ahead. They hadn't mentioned that night, and that day Lyla started her training. Under Leo'Ren's precise instructions, she was discovering her new connection with the force. Leo'Ren wasn't entirely convinced that she needed much training, since she could only use it if he was near her. If she was away from him she became force blind and she couldn't connect to the force, while if he was around he could more than easily protect both of them. Lyla was excited to learn new things and the new connection with the force made her feel useful, for the first time. Day after day, she learned something new and Leo'Ren was surprised at how fast she was learning, how accurately she was following every single one of his instructions. He remembered Rex saying that she was incredibly obedient, and now he was seeing it himself. She wouldn't do anything that he wasn't telling her to do, but at the same time doing everything he was instructing her. Another week later, after Clarisse and Xander told them about their plan to leave for Zakuul, Lyla had her nightmare again. She still wasn't able to sleep in the bed, so she continued to sleep beside the bed, on the hard floor. This time she screamed in her dream a few times, and her high emotions woke up Leo'Ren. He listened and heard her screams, rushing to her room. As soon as he entered he saw her on the floor, agitated and in the faint light of the moon her tears glistened on her cheeks. Leo'Ren knelt beside her trying to wake her up, and it took him a few tries. She finally woke up with yet another scream and stood up right in his arms.

"It is all right, Lyla. It's just a dream. You are safe…" he started to whisper her as soon as he saw her lavender eyes open, wrapping his arms around her. She was shaking, unable to say anything, just crying in his arms. "Shh…Everything is all right…I got you, you are safe…" he continued to whisper to her, noticing that she was slowly calming down. "I see you are still sleeping on the floor…And you are cold…Here." He lifted her in his arms and set her carefully on the bed.

"No…I can't sleep in the bed…" she whispered and tried to get out of the bed.

"Of course you can. I will stay with you…" he added and holding her close to him, in his arms, he tried to make himself comfortable in her bed. Unlike his bed, hers was smaller, and his feet were dangling a couple of inches over the edge, but it didn't matter. His goal was to make her sleep in the bed and not beside it.

Next morning she woke up alone, in the comfortable bed and asked herself if it was a dream, or he really was there the previous night. Lyla took her time to think and remembered him holding her close to him, crying his arms. Suddenly details that she never paid attention to before came into her mind. She remembered his calloused hands caressing the skin on her shoulders, on her back, while he was trying to calm her down, his voice was soft and soothing, not commanding like when they were training, even his eyes had a different shade of gold in the night, deeper, more brilliant. His hard, strong body was offering her that feeling of safety, she was convinced that nothing in the world could touch her as long as she was in his arms. Her eyes opened wider, and fear gripped at her, realizing she is starting to have feelings for him, as inappropriate as it was. She glanced at the chrono beside her and jumped out of bed knowing that she was going to be late for the training session.

Leo'Ren was already waiting for her, and she was late, which was unusual, considering that she was always there when he would arrive. She was never late, always eager to learn, always ready for their training. He wondered if she just slept in, or if something was wrong. Right away he tuned to the force and reached to her. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he figured that she was just getting ready, rushing, knowing she was late. Her agitation was almost palpable and he let himself think while waiting. The night that just passed came into his mind and the smile disappeared the same instant. _That nightmare keeps coming back to haunt her even if she is safe now. She still sleeps on the floor…Unless she sleeps in my arms…_ he thought and the smile reappeared.

"I am so sorry, Darth Athran! I apologize…" her words interrupted him and he looked at her, surprised. He should have sensed her approaching, but he didn't. He was getting used to her presence.

"It is all right, Lyla. I hope you rested well…" he answered and she heard right away the insinuating tone blushing instantly.

"Yes…I didn't mean to wake you…" she whispered, lowering her head.

Leo'Ren looked at her, at the auburn reflections in her dark brown hair under the sunlight, and remembered that always smells like rain, clean, fresh and pure. Her clothes were starting to fit her better since she was eating normally, but her posture was just like before. He let out a sigh knowing that in her mind she was still a slave.

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" he asked her, trying to concentrate his attention to the training session instead of her.

"Yes, My Lord…" she answered without even looking at him, keeping her eyes on the ground.

From that day, Leo'Ren started to teach her spells, how to use the force, how to protect herself with shields and leaching casts. Lyla was doing everything just as he was telling her, but she couldn't get her offensive attacks out. Everything was all right to the point where the lightning was just on her fingertips. At that point her concentration was lost and she was getting more and more disappointed with herself. Leo'Ren was correcting her posture every time he saw her bowing her head or slouching her shoulders. His touch, even though the gloved hand, sent currents throughout her body. She was doing the best she could to hide it, but a fine observer like him noticed right away. He stopped touching her, unless it was imperative, knowing now that it made her uncomfortable. Leo'Ren figured that it was her state of mind that needed work, more than her technique and switched the training into a new direction. Convincing her that she was worthy proved harder than he initially thought. It wasn't just training anymore, and the discussion that he had with Xollin a while back came back into his mind. Xollin had told him that she was damaged, that her spirit was broken, after years of brainwashing, of torture and punishment, and Leo'Ren refused to believe it. He was convinced that she could make it back to being normal, to being herself, to have dreams and goals. When she asked him to teach her how to use a lightsaber, he was surprised and reluctant to the idea. It would mean that he had to touch her again, to teach her how to hold it, how to move, and he wasn't convinced that she was ready for it just yet. He wasn't sure he was up to it either. Her reactions at his touch made him realize his own reactions. He caught himself holding her closer than he should have, or longer than was necessary, inhaling her rainy scent, or just plainly enjoying the closeness.

Days passed into weeks and weeks into months, while Lyla was learning the use of force. Leo'Ren had become used to her presence, learned how to control and use the new found power that she brought him every time she was around. Her birthday was approaching, Lyla was going to turn eighteen in only a month, and Leo'Ren went out of his way to make sure he was going to be the first man ever in her life that gave her jewelry, her first piece of jewelry that was hers, something that she would have never imagined she might have. He had been looking for something small but brilliant, unique, just like her, and when he saw the small diamond in the shop that day, he knew it was just perfect. It was during one of his visits on Dromund Kaas, when the unusual diamond attracted his attention. It was, according to the old jeweler that had been served his father before, originally from a small mine on Ilum, which made it so unusual. The small stone was way more brilliant than any other diamond, but just as clear. Leo'Ren decided that a simple, almost invisible chain would make it into the perfect pendant for Lyla. That trip already looked better in his eyes, even if just because he had the perfect gift for her, in his hands, hardly waiting for the day will give it to her. The week after his return, Lyla was frustrated that she couldn't still cast her offensive spells, and Leo'Ren decided to make it more challenging for her and see if that was what was holding her back.

"Come with me." His short order was followed by his hand grabbing hers, and for a split second, Lyla looked at her hand disappearing into his. She followed him without any question, she trusted him, and only minutes later they were into wilderness.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around at the thick vegetation, listening to the sounds that roaming beasts were making while prowling their territory.

"In the wilderness…" came his evasive answer.

She could see that much, so she dared to ask another question. "Why are we here?"

"You will see soon enough." This time he answered without even looking at her, starting to walk on one of the paths leading into the deep forest.

Without any warning, Leo'Ren threw a small lightning at one of the bird looking creatures, and a whole group of them started to fly towards them the same instant. He quickly shielded both of them and then just stood back, with thick arms crossed over the wide chest.

"Defend us. Kill the birds."

Lyla looked at him scared, surprised, and saw his neutral expression. She looked around at the approaching group of birds, they were at least six or seven of them and she knew she should use a spell that would affect the whole area. The same instant she started to cast a lightning storm, but no lightning was coming out of her fingertips. She had done everything just the way he taught her, her arms were opened at her sides, even her body lifted in the air about a foot off the ground, but still no lightning. The birds were approaching, threatening, with what it sounded like battle screeches, and she suddenly was afraid that they will just hurt them.

"Channel the fear, everything you feel into that spell. Let the force flow through you and send it out to your enemy…" Lyla heard his instructions and her eyes filled with tears instantly. That was exactly what she was doing, yet she was still failing at it…And the birds were so close now…"I forgot to mention that they are venomous, one scratch can kill a man…" added Leo'Ren just to push her fear more. The birds would have been harmless, but he had to motivate her enough, push her limits into a real combat situation.

To her surprise, on the second attempt to cast the lightning storm, bright purple lightning covered the area surrounding them and Leo'Ren smiled, satisfied. Not only she managed to get the spell out, but she had used power from their connection, making it quite powerful. With the birds all dead around them in only a couple of seconds, Lyla turned to him with sparkling eyes, even if tears were drying on her cheeks.

"I did it!" she yelled happily and forgetting to control herself, she ran to him, hugging him. Leo'Ren smiled and wrapped his arms around her for a few seconds until she realized what she was doing and retreated, embarrassed.

"I am sorry, Darth Athran…" she apologized quickly and bowed in front of him.

"It is all right, Lyla. At least now we know that you can do it with the right motivation."

It had been almost six months since Clarisse and Xander left for Zakuul, and they were expected to return on Yavin in the next few days. That night, right before her birthday, Lyla couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned in the bed for almost two hours when she gave up and left the comfort of the bed she was now sleeping in. She went and sat by the opened doors to the small terrace. In the faint light of the moon, tears started to run down her checks, and memories to invade her mind. She had no idea for how long she sat there crying, quietly, when the door opened wide and Leo'Ren entered in her room, worried. For a second he didn't see her and panicked, but then he did…She was still sitting by the terrace, with her knees gathered to her chest.

"Lyla…What is going on?" he asked and walked close to her. She rushed to wipe her tears, but it was too late, he already saw them and knelt beside her. "The nightmare again?" came his next questions lifting her face to him.

Lyla just shook her head and looked down. "No…Just memories…" she whispered and Leo'Ren sat down, beside her. Her emotions woke him up and he thought she was having her nightmare again. It had been over two months since last time and he rushed to her like always. She slowly lifted her eyes to him, lingering for only one second on the 'v' marks in the middle of his chest, another inheritance from his father. "I am sorry I woke you…I didn't realize…"

"It is all right. You want to talk about it?" he insisted this time and looked into her eyes. Lyla hesitated and he noticed that she was trying to retreat into her shell, to hide and control herself. "You still do not trust me…" he added.

"I do. It is not about trust…It's just…personal…" she continued to try and avoid talking about it.

Leo'Ren had a feeling that she was missing her family, it was six years since she saw them last, and he made another try to get through her defenses. "I miss my parents too…Three and a half years ago when they left just to never come back, they even said their good byes to my sister and I, without us even having the slightest clue…" he started and Lyla looked into his golden eyes, seeing the pain that was still there. "I can only imagine how hard it must've been for you to see them killed right in front of your eyes…" he stopped at her sob and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. This time Lyla accepted the comfort of his body and let out a deep sigh.

"I keep thinking that maybe it was something I could have done to stop it from happening…I still think it was my fault…"

"It wasn't! You were a child, twelve years old, what could you have done?" he asked, finally understanding what it was that troubled her. She felt responsible for their deaths.

"Why they didn't kill me too? It would have been so much easier…" Leo'Ren heard her whisper and lifted her face to him, looking straight into her lavender eyes that had followed him all his life.

"It was your destiny. It wasn't your time to die…" he said simply. _You had to come crashing into my life and make a mess of it…Make me lose my mind, my heart…Stars I love this girl!"_

 ** _A/N_**

 _Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Your comments always make my day and I appreciate your kind words.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't move! Stay here, I will be right back…" added Leo'Ren suddenly and ran out of Lyla's room. She looked after him, seeing the 'v' marks in the middle of his back, mirroring the ones on his chest and took a deep breath in, calming herself. She wanted to touch them so badly…Without any sound Lyla got up on her feet and wiped away the remaining drying tears. Involuntarily her eyes glanced to the nearest chrono, it was almost one o'clock at night. _I hope I can wake up tomorrow morning and not be late for my training…Wait, tomorrow is no training, I forgot._

She felt cold and closed the doors to the terrace, while Leo'Ren returned into her room holding a small, flat box.

"Happy birthday…" he whispered and handed her the box the same second.

"Thank you…But it's tomorrow..." she said hesitant accepting the box, but avoiding looking at him, he was still wearing only pants.

"It is past midnight so it is today."

Lyla smiled and slowly opened the box. The tiny diamond was so brilliant, even in the dark room that she opened her mouth in awe. "Wow…This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…" she whispered and Leo'Ren smiled content. "I can't accept it…It is too much…" she continued trying to give him back the box, and Leo'Ren's smile disappeared the same instant.

"That is nonsense. Come over here" he said and pulled her in front of the mirror, taking the pendant from the box. "Here, hold on to your hair for a second." His instruction was followed by Lyla without any argument and he stayed behind her, placing the pendant around her neck and closing the clasp at the back. Next he let her hair down on her back and placed his hands on her shoulders. Lyla looked in the mirror just to see the brilliant diamond. But she had also seen him, felt his calloused hands on her shoulders. She was so much shorter than him… Next Lyla touched the diamond lightly, she was used to having slave collars around her neck, not diamonds.

"It is so beautiful…" she whispered.

"Years ago my father told me that his father taught him that every piece of jewelry should be as unique as the woman wearing it. This is so much like you…small, brilliant, unique…"

Lyla was hearing his words, but she was more worried about what she had seen in the mirror, the glint in his eyes, the way he held her, and suddenly she realized that she needed to breathe.

"I will never take it off…" she said and let her head down, she didn't want to see what it was in his eyes that second, and definitely she didn't wanted him to see what she was thinking.

"You can take it off whenever you want..." said Leo'Ren and walked away from her, realizing himself that again he lingered close to her a little longer than he should have, her discomfort visible. "Have a good night," he added and walked to the door. Before closing it he did hear her answer.

"You too…"

Lyla kept standing in the front of the mirror and after he closed the door she had enough courage to look again. She saw again his image, right behind her, even though he'd left the room. There was no mistake, she had recognized the desire in his eyes, she had seen it before. _He saved my life, gave me a place to call home, trained me…He has been good to me. Is that what he wants? Is that why he did all he did? He is so different from any other Sith Lord. He is my master…He wouldn't hurt me like the others…I just have to make sure he will never find out that I have feelings for him. Why did I have to fall in love with someone like him?_ Suddenly Lyla decided to give him what she saw he wanted and took her nighty off in a rush. Next, she pulled over a long silk robe and after one more look in the mirror she ran out of her room, barefoot.

Leo'Ren got back into his own room and closed the door, leaning against it. He closed his eyes, trying to control his heart beats, the blood that was running hot throughout his body. _It is wrong! She is still a child…I cannot do this to her._ With a deep breath, he walked away from the door and went toward his bed. The light knock in the door interrupted him and he knew right away who it was.

"Lyla, what is it?" he asked opening the door.

"May I come in, My Lord?" she asked keeping her head down, shrugged in her robe.

"Of course…" he answered right away and closed the door behind her.

Lyla took a few steps into his room and then stopped.

"I want to thank you for everything you have done for me…You saved my life, give me a home, you trained me…Now this jewelry…" she whispered and the next second she let her robe slide off her body.

Leo'Ren was taken by surprise, and looked at her robe now pooled at her feet. A few strands from her long hair slid over the shoulders and came in front of her covering some of the soft glowing skin. She didn't even look at him, her head still low, and her eyes in some imaginary point on his rug, in the dimmed light.

"And this is how you are thanking me?" he asked, mad at himself for the way his body reacted at her sight. Leo'Ren reached quickly to her emotions, but there were none. All he could sense from her was gratitude and resignation. The next second he walked to her and grabbed his own robe, wrapping it around her body, smiling with sadness. "You are not a slave anymore, Lyla. You don't have to do this."

She looked at him surprised, but he was already directing her towards the door.

"Have I displeased you, My Lord?" she asked in a low whisper, while tears filled her eyes.

"Why have you come here tonight? Why all this?" he asked her and looked into her eyes carefully, hoping to see something that he wished he would see.

"To thank you…" she answered, lost, afraid that he was going to get mad at her.

"Wrong answer, Lyla…Please go and get some sleep."

Leo'Ren opened the door for her and she ran without another word, straight into her room, with tears now blurring her vision.

The next morning, Leo'Ren went and sat at the table, waiting for his sister and Lyla to join him for breakfast. Only seconds later, Arria saluted him and sat in her chair.

"Where is our birthday girl?" she asked pouring herself some caff and reaching for some food.

"Probably getting ready…She was up late last night…' he answered and his sister looked at him.

"Is she still having nightmares?" she asked, right away worried, knowing about her sleepless nights. In the time she had been staying in their home, Arria had grown to like Lyla, to consider her a younger sister.

"No. Just bad memories got to her."

"Oh…Not much better, I guess."

They both waited for her to show up while they started to eat, but after almost a half an hour, Leo'Ren called one of the servants and sent her to check on Lyla. She came back only a minute later and bowed in front of Leo'Ren.

"My Lord, she is not in her room…I found this…" she said and gave him the folded piece of paper.

With a bad feeling, Leo'Ren took it and opened it, reading the short note. _My Lord, I am so sorry that I have displeased you, it was not my intention. You have told me that I am free, that I can do anything I want…I have to leave, I cannot stay under your roof any longer. Thank you again for everything you have done for me, I will never forget. Your humble servant, Lyla._ Without any word he got up on his feet and started to walk to the door, crumpling the note in his hand.

"Leo? What is going on?" asked Arria before he left the room.

He stopped for a second and without even looking at his sister he answered. "She left," and continued his way, under Arria's surprised look. Right away she jumped off her seat and ran after her brother, stopping him.

"What do you mean 'she left'? Where did she go?" she insisted and Leo'Ren handed her the note. "What did you do to her?" she asked quickly after she read the note and giving it back to him.

"Absolutely nothing…Why do you think is my fault?"

"She is apologizing for 'displeasing' you…" she answered mad at her brother.

"Was just a misunderstanding…" he said and continued on his way, out of her sight. He needed to be alone, he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Arria looked after her brother walking away with his robes billowing behind him, and if it hadn't been for the holo's ring, she would have followed him.

For days, Leo'Ren stayed away from everyone, not even Xander and Clarisse's return convinced him to talk to them, or at least see them. He didn't say good bye to Xollin or Arria when they left for Odessen, he didn't answered his holo, or his messages. He only glanced at the frequencies, names…None of them was the only one he would have answered. A month later, Xander and Clarisse made another attempt to talk to him before their departure, but Leo'Ren was firm into his decision. He did try again and again to summon his father's spirit, but just like in the past he didn't answer to him. He was alone, lonely, angry and in pain. The only thing left from her was the pendant he gave her that night, she left it behind.

~~#~~

The main part of the new settlement on Odessen was functional, and people were gathering with hope, all united by one goal, they all wanted to take their world back from Prince Arcann. Arria had never stopped working on her own plans, but she needed more information, she needed to know as much as possible about the man she wanted to kill. When the opportunity to go to Zakuul rose, she was the first one to volunteer for the mission. Xollin had sensed her hidden agenda for months, but he respected her wish to keep it secret. There was no way he would have let her go alone to Zakuul, he knew she would not resist the temptation of getting close to the prince, so he also volunteered. They had about a week to prepare, and Xollin went that day to the modest apartment she was now living in, until their new home was ready.

"Xol…What are you doing here?" she asked him, surprised, inviting him inside.

He walked in still holding his hands clasped at the small of his back and looked around. Her apartment was identical with his. He couldn't wait until his home was going to be ready in a couple of weeks.

"We need to talk…We are going together in this mission and I need to know that you will not do anything stupid."

"Define 'stupid'," came her answer and she went to sit on one of the hard couches on which she had thrown a few pillows for some comfort.

"Arria…" he started but she interrupted him before he had a chance to continue.

"We have been together in more missions than I can remember, I have always had your back, I don't think I have ever disappointed you..."

"You are correct, and you have been always a trusted friend. But you have not been this obsessed before. Your grudge against Prince Arcann…"

"Grudge?" jumped Arria this time on her feet and looked at Xollin with sparkling eyes. "He killed my parents, our friends, and thousands others! He is going to pay!" she almost yelled, hitting a button on her holo. The same second, the image of Prince Arcann filled the room. "This man is a murderer! Everyone seems to forget…"

"Nobody has forgotten what he has done, Arria. The right time will come and he will pay."

"The right time never comes…We need to make it!" she interrupted him again.

"Out of everyone, you seem to be the most irrational right now…I need to…"

"Irrational? Seriously? What would you have done if he had killed your parents? You are lucky enough to have them still in your life…I have missed mine every day for the last four years…" she added and her voice withered down.

Xollin looked at his cousin and let out a sigh. He was lucky to have his parents, to be able to talk to them when he needed them, to know that they were there for him. Arria was alone, not even her brother wasn't around lately and Xollin hugged her.

"Just promise me that we go, do the mission and get back without any complications. I know you have been looking for a way to kill him for a while now," he whispered to her and Arria looked at him.

"I thought you promised to stay out of my head."

"I don't have to get into your head to figure that much. No complications?" he insisted.

"Fine…But if he crosses paths with me, all bets are off!"

They both laughed and got in better spirits for a few seconds, until Xollin suddenly concentrated on his surroundings and looked at Arria.

"Leo is here."

Her eyes opened wide and followed his example, she could indeed sense his presence and rushed to the door. When Arria opened the door she stopped and took a step back, surprised. The massive man was just about to knock, and she felt it was her brother, even if he had the hood of his black robe covering his face completely.

"Leo!" she yelled happy and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Leo'Ren didn't even move, didn't hug her back… "Sister…" he whispered and then advanced into the room followed by his dark indigo clouds, motioning to the door and closing it loudly.

"It is good to see you, old friend," Xollin greeted him, and Leo'Ren nodded in his direction.

Both Arria and Xollin took in a sharp breath the very next second, when Leo'Ren lowered his hood. If it wasn't for his imposing stature and the recognizable force signature, they would have never guessed who he was. The platinum silver hair was a memory, now just a light dust was covering his shaved head bearing a few scars. More scars were on his face, mixed with the black veins continuing down his neck, the unmistakable sign of corruption. His once gold, bright eyes were now empty, shining yellow, like pieces of painted glass, mixed in with a red hue. His tan skin, a couple shades lighter than his father's, used to be smooth and even, but now looked fragmented, darkened, and almost black around his eyes. The full lips usually a couple of shades darker than his tan skin were now a dark purple, almost black, giving him a frightening look.

"Leo…What happened to you?" asked Arria first and stepped towards him, but Leo'Ren lifted the right hand in front of his sister stopping her.

"This is who I am. It does not matter who I used to be…"

"Yeah it does! You are my brother!" she interrupted him right away.

"You have transcended into the darkness completely…You have to snap out of it before it's too late!" tried Xollin next.

"I have accepted my destiny…You should…" he tried, but Arria wasn't going to just accept things, it was not who she was.

"Is this because of Lyla?" came her question next and Leo'Ren looked at her with anger, making her take a step back.

"Do not ever mention her name in my presence again!" His voice boomed in the small apartment while he pointed his index finger to his sister.

"You have to tell me what in the stars happened! I am your sister!" insisted Arria and confronted him in spite of his threatening look.

Leo'Ren hesitated for a few seconds, and Xollin concentrated all his attention on him.

"It is actually her absence that did it…" he whispered low, and both Arria and her brother looked at him.

That was when Leo'Ren decided to talk. "I will tell you everything this time, but we are never to speak about it again. Ever!" he insisted and took a few steps. Xollin and Arria nodded slightly, and in the next few minutes Leo told them everything that had happened on that night, on her birthday, and took out one of his pockets the diamond pendant that he took with him at all times.

"Out of all people, you said no to a girl giving herself to you…I can hardly believe all this…"

"She offered herself to me for the wrong reasons…I loved her…" whispered Leo'Ren and pain was so distinct in his voice, his sister's eyes filled with tears.

"You still do…" noticed Xollin and won himself another look from Leo'Ren.

"She does not, end of story" he added and after another short hesitation put back in his pocked the pendant.

"Then why are you keeping that pendant with you?" asked Arria hoping to make him admit it and do something about it.

"It is all I have left…It is the only thing that keeps me sane."

"It's not doing a very good job… If you love her, why aren't you looking for her?" insisted Arria and this time Leo'Ren turned his back at his sister.

"There is no point in doing so. She ran away, she does not wish to be with me. Now, we are done with the matter. Tell me about your mission."

Arria and Xollin looked at him with disapproval, then at each other.

"Where did you get those scars?" asked Arria next, ignoring his request.

"Let us say that the indigenous life on Yavin was almost extinct…The mission?"

Xollin let out a deep sigh and looked again at his cousin, his friend, felt his pain, and his anger.

"We are supposed to meet a contact, get some information and come back after we of course, verify the validity of it. Nothing fancy, pretty straight forward…" Xollin talked and Leo'Ren looked at his sister next.

"If that is the case, why is he here?" he asked her pointing to the Prince Arcann's hologram.

"I am hoping he will go for a walk or something and run into me…" she answered with her well known sarcasm.

"I see. I am coming with you!"

Leo'Ren's statement wasn't up for debate, was not a request, just a matter of fact.

"Why?" asked him his sister right away. "You don't trust that I can do this mission either?"

"You are letting your emotions cloud your judgement. You…"

"Look who is talking!" she almost yelled at her brother and left the room furious. She needed to walk and calm down before she would say something she would regret later.

Left alone, Xollin and Leo'Ren looked at each other.

"Come talk to my father, Leo. I understand what you feel, but…"

"No, you do not. I have lost everything…my parents, friends, the woman I love…I have nothing…"

"Yes, you do. Arria needs you. She feels lonely, and as much as I have tried, as much as my parents have tried, she misses your parents and you…You are the only one that can talk some sense into her, but you have first to make peace with yourself."

"I did. I have accepted everything…"

"No, you just communed with the darkness, you are in constant pain…Let us help you."

"When I will need help, I will ask for it. For now, let us get to work."

Arria walked for a few minutes without even seeing where she was going. She was furious, and scared that she was losing her brother. There was nothing in him left to remind her of her old brother, the man that was strict but fair, compassionate and understanding, disciplined and protective. Now he was an empty shell, with just anger and pain in his heart, if he even still had one…He looked like a nightmare and she instinctively knew that he must be feeling like he was living in one. It was up to her to kill Prince Arcann, and then hopefully have all their lives go back to a more normal state, even if nothing was going to be like before…Her parents were gone. Arria stopped after a while and took in a deep breath looking around her. In her fury, she had walked outside the secured area without even noticing. She sat down, on the edge of a ridge and looked absently towards the base. The small spaceport was masked by vegetation, the buildings were carved into the mountains. If you didn't know what was going on there you would have never guessed. She let out another deep sigh and took her head into her hands. Everything that was wrong in her life was because Arcann. She was beyond convinced that killing him would solve everything. She just needed to find a way. It was hard enough to come up with some way to lose Xollin on Zakuul and go on her own, but now, Leo'Ren was going to come as well. She knew it was going to be a challenge to lose them both. She continued to stay there and look without seeing anything. When the night started to fall Arria went back into her room, where the hologram was still standing.

"You are going to pay for all this!" she growled and turned it off.

~~#~~

The days passed without any other incident. Everyone was trying to talk to Leo'Ren, but they were all just hitting a wall, behind which he closed in even more than before. More than just once he doubted that he was ready to be around other people again. When he was asked to help with training for the new recruits, Leo'Ren refused. His mind went to the last person he trained and more pain coursed through his body. Painful memories flashed in front of his eyes. He offered to be in charge of defending their new world. He knew how to do that, he was good at it. Since that day, he started to inspect everything, all defensive systems, and started improvements right away. The quick travel points were next, to facilitate mobility and, of course, safety.

With the last of preparations done, Xollin, Arria and Leo'Ren took off in the small shuttle to Zakuul. At Xander's recommendation, they used stealth mode all the way and landed at the coordinates he gave them. Leo'Ren was going to be their pilot, and stay mostly out of view, be their back-up for just in case. Xollin knew going in that something was about to happen, but he wasn't sure what since Arria had seemed a lot more calm and composed. She was supposed to meet their contact and get the information, then he was going to validate it. They landed without being noticed by anyone and Vonn was left in charge of the ship while the three of them went into the tower where they had two apartments at their disposal. They had studied all the material available, they had all seen footage of Zakuul, but being there and seeing it first hand was different. The tall towers surprised them. As much as they looked up, trying to see the top, they couldn't. The tops of the towers were going higher than the clouds, and the upper levels were mostly closed to the general population. They were reserved for offices, for command centers, even training facilities. They all explored as much as they could that first day, knowing that next day they would not have the luxury.

After a good night sleep, Arria was rested and got ready for her meeting. She supposed to meet their contact in a cafe, and she got there a few minutes before, looking like just everybody else around. Leo'Ren and Xollin were nearby, surveying the whole area, making sure there were no surprises. The young girl approached Arria at the exact time and sat in front of her, making it look like they were couple of friends getting a caff together. With the memory stick in her pocket, Arria looked at the young girl, she looked like she was Zakuulan.

"Oh no! Knights…Vaylin will be here shortly…You have to go and quick. Do not let her see you."

Arria looked around and saw the knights, in their gold shining armor walking towards the opened space between the shops, restaurants and vendors of all sorts. She had known about Vaylin, Prince Arcann's younger sister, and the rumors that she was just as bad as he was. Her contact left the next second, and Arria rushed to her brother.

"Vaylin is going to be here soon. We have to go," she said quickly in her comm while joining her brother in one of the dark, tight alleys.

"Do you have the information?" asked Xollin next without even moving from his spot.

"Yes, and she said there is some extra that we might use…" answered Arria right away.

"All right, then we'll meet at our place," was Leo'Ren next to speak and started to walk with Arria to the elevator nearest to them.

Unlike them Xollin stood in the same spot, behind one of the vendors, and looked at all people walking around and rushing at the first sign of the fast approaching knights. That was when he looked straight ahead of him and saw Vaylin for the first time. Just like everyone else, he had seen her in holos, in documentaries about Zakuul, but it was the first time he actually saw her right there, in front of him, only about thirty meters away from him. There was something about her presence that stopped Xollin from moving, from joining his cousins and going to safety. Just like him, she was wearing gray, in a dark shade of charcoal. Xollin took his time to examine her, every detail in her appearance and every little sensation. Her armor looked light, like some sort of fabric, but he knew by now that it was a special blend of fabric and durasteel fibers, mixed into an almost indestructible material. The short cape had a hood and she was wearing it up, over the long, soft looking brown hair. The layer right under the cape was tight to her body, following every curve and Xollin took a few extra seconds to admire them. The boots, even if were durasteel, they looked lighter than normal, allowing her to move freely, with ease. The borders of her clothing had gold embroidery, and as much as it looked like some sort of inscriptions, Xollin couldn't make out any distinct letters. The gloves she was wearing had only two fingers, letting the other three out, showing the long black painted fingernails. What attracted Xollin most were her eyes, just as bright orange as her brothers, but with a hue of gold in them. The delicate nose, the elongated shape of her eyes, the thin lips, all together made him think of a fox. She had that agility, smartness and power that only clever people possessed. Xollin felt instantly attracted to her and was still lost in admiration when heard his cousin's voice in the comm.

"She is trouble. I can sense it…Xol, what are you doing?"

"You two go ahead, I will catch up with you…" he whispered into his comm and continued to look into the amber eyes, trying to get into her mind.

He felt he needed to know everything about her, and without any hesitation started to tap carefully into her mind. To his surprise he couldn't get in, and for a second he was worried that he was going to be discovered, sensed by her. He could feel the force flowing through her, strong, but not dark nor light. He knew that moment that all he had been feeling on their way to Zakuul was about her. For the first time in his life he felt the urge to touch her, to taste her lips, to inhale her scent…

Vaylin walked to the middle of the clear area and looked around. _Hm…Someone is watching me!_ She thought and looked around trying to find the source of the disturbance she was feeling. Somewhere in front of her, behind all the people walking around, she saw him, the tall man, with long braided dark hair and unusual tattoos. He was easy to spot due to his stature, and his distinctive look. His gray robes looked soft, and the coat he was wearing over seemed to be made of some heavy silk. What surprised her most were his eyes. From under unusually long lashes, gray steel like eyes were fixated on her. She saw his eyes turning from lifeless and cold to hot liquid steel and smiled. They just looked in each others eyes for a few seconds, until she felt his presence, he was a force user, different from any other that she had met. His try to get into her mind didn't go unnoticed and she sent him a message. Suddenly, he disappeared and she looked around agitated, trying to find him. He was nowhere and after she ordered the knights around, she rushed to leave the same way she came in.

She had no idea that Xollin continued to watch her from the safety of his stealth, while he got on one of the elevators that took him away, to a different level. He rushed to get back to his apartment and found Arria and Leo'Ren waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" came Arria's question first.

"I had to see something…" answered Xollin evasive, but his body language and his emotions didn't escape Leo'Ren.

"I bet you did…" he said softly under his breath, making sure Arria didn't hear him, but Xollin did.


	12. Chapter 12

From the first glance at the information stored on that memory stick, they all realized what they were looking at: the map of Zakuul. They became rapidly overwhelmed with all the information. There were maps, specifications, and all sorts of information on every single tower on Zakuul. When her contact told Arria that she got a little extra for them, she had no idea what she meant, but now, looking at everything was absolutely impressive. They all made copies and using a secure channel, they transmitted all the information back to Odessen. All they had to do next was to validate the information, but once again they were overwhelmed with the size of their task. They could not possibly check every single tower, so they decided to pick just a few and make sure the information was accurate.

"We hit the jackpot! With these maps, we can find our way into anywhere…This is incredible!" Arria was the first one to say out loud what they all were thinking.

"It is indeed. How we want to go about validating? Split up and we each search a few towers, or…"asked Leo'Ren and Xollin looked at him right away.

"Do you think it is smart for us to split up?"

Arria felt right away the insinuating tone in Xollin question, and she jumped at him the same second.

"You really don't trust me, do you?"

"This is not about trust, it…"

"Yes, it is! You don't trust that I can do my part without endangering all of us! Yes, I want that bastard dead, but I am not stupid! I will take the farthest towers if that makes you happy, and prove you both wrong!" she lashed out to her cousin and brother at the same time.

"Arria, we are only going to walk around and validate the information. Do not engage in any conflict, if guards are in the way, walk away and move on. I know you are not stupid, out of contrary, you are very smart and I do trust that you can go in and out without any complications. I wish I could be that sure that you won't take advantage of the situation and go see prince Arcann…" Leo'Ren tried this time to calm her down.

"How am I going to do that? He probably has a million guards!"

If Leo'Ren could still smile, he would have that second. Her spirit, the way she talked reminded him so much of their mother…For a second he felt like she was there, with them.

"Perhaps not that many, but I am sure he has some…" he agreed and nodded to Xollin.

"Then we are splitting up. Arria, you take this sector here, "concluded Xollin and pointed to her area on the map in front of them. "Leo, you take this part, and I will get the remaining. Any questions?" he finally asked and both his cousins shook their heads.

"Let's move out and get this done. It might take us more than just today to get it finished."

Leo'Ren was right, there was a lot of ground to cover and all three of them went their own way. According to their plan they were going to just walk around and make sure the maps were accurate, look for the systems markings and make sure those were at least somewhat up to date, and finally take note on patrols and guards. It was up to them to ensure that future missions were going to be smooth, that others will be able to count on those maps and there wouldn't be any major surprises.

Leo'Ren found himself uncomfortable surrounded by so many people. He preferred his solitude, he had grown accustomed to it. He caught himself looking around and hoping that Lyla would just cross paths with him somehow. He had no idea where she was, but Zakuul might have been a good hiding spot for her if all she wanted was to be far from him. Her pendant was burning him in the inside pocket and he touched it a few times involuntarily. He needed to make sure it was there. Even though she had told him she would never take it off, when she ran away she left it behind, she didn't feel right to take it. Somehow Leo'Ren was happy that she didn't, the pendant was marked by her already, her force signature was on it and he was the only one that could sense it. He continued to walk for hours and make sure his surroundings were just like on the map he had.

Arria went into her section determined to show her brother and cousin that she could be trusted, that she could keep a leveled head in spite of her thirst for revenge. Walking around and registering details was not hard at all, it was in her nature to observe small details that others would overlook. She let her body do that mission, while her mind was busy with the plan for later that night. She was going to see Prince Arcann, but only after her brother and cousin had gone to sleep. With the map they had, she was convinced she could make her way into his chambers, where she hoped he would be. If everything worked according to her plan, by the next morning Prince Arcann would be no longer, she would have avenged her parents' death and taken their galaxy back. She just needed to work the little details.

Xollin had been walking around, paying attention to every single detail, but caught himself checking the time more often than ever. He had a date, Vaylin was expecting him in her chambers later that night. The inexplicable attraction surprised him. He had never felt that way before, he had always been reserved, calm, kept his emotions in control…One look in those amber eyes and all that control was gone. He knew the risks, he knew he might walk into a trap, but it didn't matter. He had to see her again.

It had been dark for a couple of hours already when they all returned and agreed that so far the map and the rest of the information were accurate. Arria went to her apartment pretending she was tired, leaving her brother with Xollin in the apartment they were sharing. Xollin knew that his cousin will see or sense him leave, so decided to come clean about his plans for that night.

"Leo…" he started and turned to Leo'Ren just to see him shaking his head.

"It is a bad idea, Xol. She is trouble!"

Xollin was surprised, but not as much after considering everything, especially Leo'Ren's past.

"I see you already know…I have to go, I just have to. I know the risks, I know it might be a trap, but this is stronger than me."

Leo'Ren looked at his cousin, trying to see for himself exactly how important it was. After a few seconds of silence he decided to offer his help.

"I will come with you some of the way. If I don't hear from you in couple of hours I am coming after you."

It was Xollin's turn to look at his cousin and weight his chances in making him change his mind. It didn't look good for him, but had to at least try.

"I would prefer if you were to stay here…"

"Not going to happen." Leo'Ren's interruption was calm, and Xollin knew that second he would not back down from that decision.

It took them a few minutes to make a plan, and when the time came they both left, covered into their long coats. At that time there were less people walking around and they found themselves forced to sneak around, using the night for cover. When that wasn't possible, and guards were in their way, Xollin used his stealth and both went unseen. Vaylin's personal quarters were in the main tower, the locals were calling it The Spire. The guards were everywhere, the increased security was obvious, and compared to the others towers it was the largest, but at the same time the best defended. When they got to the level that was the highest the general population could go, Leo'Ren remained silent near a quick travel point, just in case things would not go according to the plan. He found a spot between two buildings, in a dark and tight alley, from where he had a clear view at the way Xollin left, and to the quick travel at the same time. He could touch both buildings if he opened his arms, so he sat down, leaning against one of the walls. For a few seconds he wished he could at least meditate, but the use of the force would have put them in danger, especially his meditation. He just stood there listening for footsteps and any other noise that would have alerted him. It was quiet, and just the noise of the speeders flying by in their designated lanes disturbed the night.

Xollin continued his way and using his stealth abilities he made quick progress. In only a few short minutes he was already on the last level. The skytroopers were everywhere and he continued to sneak around. He found himself in a long corridor and at the very end of it, huge doors were marking the throne room. He had to tune himself to the force, to feel where he supposed to go next. On the right side, opposite the throne room, her signature was stronger and he went that way. The quick travel point seemed to be the way and he activated it carefully, not knowing exactly where he will be taken. The small sort of room where he landed was guarded again by skytroopers, but right outside, on the next corridor, there were knights. At the end of the corridor the double doors attracted him and he knew instinctively that she was behind them. He worked his way to the door, but stopped in front of the two guards. They were too close for him to pass by them unobserved, so he came out of stealth and motioned his right hand in front of them.

"I am expected." He whispered and the guards let him pass without a word. _And I had always felt bad using that technique…_ he thought with an inside giggle and opened the door, stepping inside the room. The semidarkness in the room didn't stop him from noticing in one quick glance the comfort and luxury appropriate for a princess. The wall in front of the door was all glass and he could see they were high, way above the atmosphere, so the glass dome he saw beyond the garden just outside didn't surprise him. What did surprise him, it was Vaylin. She wasn't wearing her armor, but a long deep brown, night gown with a matching robe on top. The chocolate color silk looked smooth, soft and light. Her hair reached to the middle of her back and she turned right away, surprised by his presence.

"You…How did you get here?" she asked, turning to face him and her amber eyes glowed bright.

"I walked," came his answer, short and half amusing, while Xollin continued to walk towards her. His senses on high alert.

"How did you get by all the guards?" she insisted with her eyes locked into his. She wanted to look away but she just couldn't.

"You should not underestimate me…Besides, you invited me here." Xollin reminded her and noticed the same second her reach to the force and he shielded himself.

"I didn't think you would come. Who are you, what is your name?" she continued with questions, while trying to throw Xollin against one of the walls. To her surprise, her attack didn't affect him at all. There was something about the man in front of her that made her want him, she sensed his power filling the room.

"It is that why you invited me here? To interrogate me and try to force control me?" asked Xollin this time and returned her attack.

The same instant Vaylin was pinned to the nearest wall and immobilized. She squinted her eyes and looked at him with even more interest than before. She was angry at him for defeating her so easily, but attracted to him for the same reason.

"You are quite powerful…How were you able to resist my attack?"

Xollin didn't answer right away, he took his time to walk closer, stopping only inches away from her, while still holding her pinned to the wall with his right arm, without even touching her. The power within him was making it hard for Vaylin to breathe, she felt for the first time in a very long time defeated, vulnerable. He tried again to get into her mind, but just like before, he was unsuccessful. The shield surrounding her mind was strong, impenetrable, and Xollin couldn't stop himself from wondering what it was.

"Why did you invite me here?" came his question, instead of any answer to the multitude of her questions.

"I thought it was obvious…" answered Vaylin and this time she smiled, but the look in her eyes made Xollin keep his control, stay shielded and alert.

"Yet you have tried to attack me, control me, you are asking questions…Not exactly welcoming…" he whispered on a low voice, close to her, so close he could inhale her scent, it was sweet, like peaches.

"You are very powerful…I have to protect myself, I don't know you…" she whispered in return, lost in his eyes. She felt his breath on her skin, warm, caressing her every sense.

"I am not here to harm you."

"Then release me…Your hold is rather uncomfortable." Her demand was justified, but Xollin didn't trust that she would not try to attack him again. With his free hand, he touched her gently, his fingers drawing a thin line across her jaw and saw right away the light tremor in her lips. Xollin touched them with his own, so very softly that it didn't feel like he did. It seemed more of an illusion, and Vaylin let out a tiny sound that made him smile.

"You are shielding your mind…What are you hiding?" he asked her and tilted his head slightly. His long braids shifted on his back and the metallic beads touching made a hypnotic sound.

"What are you talking about?" she asked this time, genuinely surprised and Xollin knew the same second she wasn't even aware of the shield around her mind.

"You really don't know that your mind is shielded?" he insisted more to buy some time for himself and try to figure out what was going on.

"I honestly have no idea what are you talking about…How do you even know?"

Xollin needed more time and instead of answering her question, his lips claimed hers, in a kiss that made both of them forget for a few seconds who they were. Xollin released her from the hold and her arms wrapped around him the same second. He held her tight against his body and felt her desire, the passion that was igniting both of them. Next time she looked into his eyes, they were glowing silver, and even if she still could feel the control he had over her, she didn't mind. It was different, for the first time ever she wasn't in charge, she wasn't the one to hold control over someone else. His control felt warm, soft, gentle and only made her want him even more.

"Please tell me at least your name…" she asked him between kisses and he whispered her next second.

"Xollin…"

At the sound of his name, Vaylin wrapped her whole body around him, her legs around his hips and her arms tightened around his neck. Xollin took off her robe and sliding it of her body let it fell on the floor while walking with her towards the open door to the bedroom. His robe joined hers after only a few steps.

"You are doing something to me…I can sense it, but I don't know what it is…" she whispered while Xollin placed her on top of the soft covers of her bed.

He stopped for a few seconds and looked deep into her eyes, with an intensity that made her want to look away.

"Look at me, Vaylin…You said you have nothing to hide…Just look at me," he demanded and held her face towards his, between his hands.

"What are you doing?" she managed to ask him breathless, under the weight of his body.

"Making sure we are both going to stay alive…" he whispered and kissed her the very next second.

Xollin indeed ensured that they will both stay alive, and used his ability to shield anyone's mind. It was a subtle form of mind control, temporary, but safe. He figured that if someone else was already controlling her mind, he should not have a problem doing the same thing. He let next the passion take over them and got lost in his own emotions. Vaylin was answering his every touch, every kiss, every moan and passionate whisper with her own. With their bodies still shuddering after the passion and desire had consumed them both, Xollin looked again into her eyes. The deep, rich, melted chocolate like color surprised him and he smiled at her.

"You are incredibly beautiful…"

Vaylin blushed lightly and smiled in a way that was almost shy, surprising Xollin.

"You are the first man ever to tell me that," she admitted and looked down, embarrassed by her own words, by her own reaction. "Am I ever going to see you again?" she asked him next, afraid to even hear his answer.

"Most probably…It might be under different circumstances, but I am sure we will cross paths again."

Suddenly Xollin felt a familiar presence, and a bad feeling took over him. A deep, heavy knot inside him made him leave the comfortable bed and rushed to get dressed. "I have to go," he said quickly, answering the question he saw in her eyes.

"You are an outlander, aren't you?" she asked him while she could hardly breathe at the sight of his body.

"Does it matter?" came his question and he looked at her again, sensing the sudden surge of desire. He saw her eyes travel over his body, memorizing every detail of his tattoos, every curve, every muscle…

With a quick move, Vaylin pulled him close to her again and kissed him before whispering "No…"

With only his pants and boots on, Xollin held her close to him again, surprised at how different she felt that moment, how far she was from the woman he had seen on holo. She was nothing like the merciless assassin she was known to be. He also knew that his protective shield was about to wear off and before pulling his robe on, cupped her head in his hands, looking again into her eyes. They were starting to turn amber already and he was afraid he was out of time.

"Vay, if you remember this, meet me a month from today on Tatooine. I will be waiting for you right outside the spaceport."

"Tatooine…Where is that?" she asked him with tears forming in her eyes.

"You will find it. I am sure of that…" he answered her and finished getting dressed.

Vaylin was still in the bed, sitting and holding the sheet up, covering herself with it, while she was taking in every detail of that night. She had a feeling she will never see him again…A sudden pain took over her and she grabbed her head in her hands with a moan.

"Vay…" whispered Xollin and rushed to her, worried that he was responsible for that.

"Xol…" was her turn to whisper and looked at him with tears now running down her checks. He could easily see the fight she was having with herself.

"Tatooine. One month…"he finally said and after another quick kiss he ran out of her room. She was becoming herself again, and he had no time to fight her.

~~#~~

Unlike her cousin, Arria left her apartment all alone, and ran to the nearest quick travel she could find. She figured out that it was the quickest and safest way to the Spire. She could only use the public terminals, so even if she got into the Spire in no time, she had to work her way from there to the upper levels. The elevators were like a labyrinth, she got lost a couple of times, when she took the ones going down instead of going up. It took her a while to make it to the highest level opened to the public, and the hard part was just starting. She saw right away the elevator going up, guarded by at least a dozen droids. She wished she could use stealth like her cousin, but she couldn't. Her best use of stealth was for only a few seconds at a time. She would have to wait between uses at least a couple of minutes. The stealth use was depleting her connection with the force. She only supposed to use it as an emergency. _Well, this is an emergency so I have to do what I have to do_ she thought and timed the elevator with her stealth and speed run, all while avoiding the skytroopers. As soon as she got on the elevator moved all the way to the back and came out of stealth just as she was on her way up. Arria had no idea what to expect at the top, when will get off that moving platform. She anticipated to be more guards, but to her surprise weren't any. Thanking the stars for having things go her way for a change, Arria advanced into the corridor in front of her. Soon she found herself into an opened space and barely made it behind some crates before being noticed by one of the multitude of skytroopers. There were four different elevators and she had no idea which one would take her to Arcann, when she thought of looking over the information and maps she had stored on her datapad. Only took her about five minutes to figure things out and looked at the elevator on her left side. It was the one that was going to take her to another level, from where she could use a quick travel point that had only one destination: the throne room level. She doubted that Arcann would be there at the late hour, but it was the level where she would find the next quick travel point, also with only one destination, his chambers. Arria was expecting to encounter some heavy resistance, guards, and most definitely some knights. She took a deep breath in bracing herself and timing again the elevator with her stealth, rushed on the platform and advanced as far back as she could. Arria looked up, it was a long way and hoped that by the time she would get to the top she would be able to go in stealth again. Only this time she wasn't as lucky and had to fight the two skytroopers that were guarding the elevator. She had to be quick, before any of them would have a chance to call for help, and quiet so she won't attract even more of them. The small room where she got off the elevator had no door, just an opening and she hid right away behind one of the walls, peaking out, on the corridor. _Damn, that's a long corridor! And a lot of guards…How do I get by them? I can't afford to kill any of them out there, they would all come after me. Think! Think! Think!_ Next she took out her datapad again hoping to find something helpful. After all it was her lucky night and she noticed in the schematics that every about twenty meters, on the left side there was a small space, like a half or a quarter of a room, used as display for all sorts of armor and artifacts. All she had to do was to time right her stealth, speed and make it from one niche to the next, waiting in between for her force to replenish. It was definitely not her favorite way to go, but considering everything it was the safest. She had to stay alive at least long enough to kill Arcann. Arria was about half way down the corridor when she noticed the huge double doors to the throne room opened and a man seated on the throne. She was still too far, but who else would have sat there if not Arcann himself… _It is past midnight, this guy never sleeps? Now I have to make it into there instead to just to the quick travel…That is going to take me at least another fifteen minutes…_ she thought and glanced again over her datapad. She was just about to go for another one of her bursts, when she noticed movement around, some of the guards were leaving. She thought it was the time they changed shifts, but to her surprise there were not replaced, just half of them left, and knights were only left inside the throne room. She continued her way and when she got finally to last of the niches, she hid behind the huge armor displayed. Arria took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, the excitement, the anticipation. She had been waiting to face Prince Arcann since the day he killed her parents, and now she was right there, only steps away from him. Suddenly she felt jittery, nervous, and looked in one of her pockets for the stim she had with her, quickly injecting it into her thigh. She knew she needed all she could get, every ounce of power if she wanted to defeat him. If he was half as powerful as everyone was saying, Arria knew she was going to have her work cut out for her. She waited a few more seconds, until she could feel the stim working inside her body, the warm tingling sensation spreading and when she felt confident enough, she used the last of her bursts to enter the throne room. Only seconds later her stealth worn out and she appeared out of nowhere inside the room. In a split second she saw the twelve knights lined up on two rows, on either side of the walkway to the throne and she had a flash back in her mind. They reminded her about the guards her father used to have on either side of the doors to his meditation chamber. She thought for the longest time they were statues, but one day, when she was about seven years old she saw them changing shifts, moving…From that day she had always tried to make them move or talk, but without any success. She remembered trying to pull on their robes to grab their attention, making funny faces to them, even tried telling them jokes…Those knights had the same immobility, they looked like statues as well, but all came alive the instant her stealth wore off. Now that she was in that room, surrounded by the huge glass sphere she felt prince's Arcann presence, his power reaching to her and she just stood there, in awe, fear, waiting for her fate to be decided.

From his throne, Arcann saw the small silhouette materializing in the room, wrapped in the long black, hooded coat. The same instant he felt everything around shifting. It felt like the whole galaxy, the entire world had somehow changed. He was expecting to see everything distorted around, but in that short second he realized that everything looked just like before…It just felt different. He saw the knights rushing to her, enclosing her into a circle with weapons pointed to her.

"Leave us... Everyone, leave the room!" came his short order and Arria heard his distorted voice for the first time. Every single one of the knights walked quickly outside the room and Arria saw Arcann motioning toward the doors. Next she heard the noise made by those doors closing, and a feel of finality took over her. _If this is it and I am going down, he is coming with me…Even if is the last thing I ever do!_ Arria looked around her from under the hood of her coat and just realized how high up that room was, way above the planet's atmosphere…She could see ships slowly flying by, some immobile, many looking like the ones she had seen destroying her world…

Her attention was however attracted to the man sitting in that throne, only a few meters away. The throne itself was impressive, and she looked all the way up, about fifty feet high to see the tip of it, where something looked like a light, or a glimmer, she wasn't sure. Her eyes went back to Arcann, she could feel his power all around, and for a short second she felt chills down her back. Every time she saw him before, in the holos she watched, she felt hate and anger against him, but now, being in the same room fear was also present. It was something about him that made her finally realize what everyone had been trying to tell her…He was powerful, dangerous and incredibly cold. Arria continued to walk towards him and when she reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to his throne saw his right arm extending in front of him. The same second she felt her long coat falling on the floor and looked at him, in that one bright orange eye for the very first time. For some reason it reminded her of the breathtaking sunsets back on Ulton, of soft silks and decadent deserts.

The same instant Arcann felt the change inside him. Just like only seconds ago, when the whole entire universe shifted around him, now the same happened inside. He took in a sharp breath and every single inch, every curve of her body at the same time. When he saw her long, black hair pulled into the wavy, long ponytail and the incredible green eyes he had to ask.

"Who are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Prince Arcann rose on his feet and with slow steps he got closer to the mysterious girl that appeared in the throne room out of thin air. Arria saw him for the first time, right in front of her and realized how much bigger he was in reality than he appeared in holos. _Darn it! That is one big guy…Just as huge as Leo and Xol, if not even a tad bigger than them…One mountain of trouble and bad news…I have to find something and fast before he is going to squash me like a bug._

"Whoa! You are uglier in person than in those holos…I didn't think that was possible!" Arria was hoping to buy herself some time by pushing his buttons.

"You have not answered my question," he growled in a low tone, approaching her, and instinctively Arria took a few steps away from him.

"Well, this much ugliness takes some time to register. So is that mask of yours just to hide more ugly, or you are missing half of your head?" she continued her attack, not finding anything else better for the moment. She needed to hide her fear well.

"I am not missing anything," he answered, surprised by her attitude, by her questions and the relaxed tone. It wasn't every day that someone dared talk to him that way.

"I see. So you're just hiding more ugly, but you are still missing an arm. I can see that you live in a bubble here," continued Arria and motioned around at the glass sphere. "A fancy one, but still a bubble. You should know that out there in the real world is this thing called advanced medicine. They actually can do reconstructive surgeries."

Arcann was slightly irritated by her sarcasm and felt the need to answer, even if that was what she was after.

"I do not need any of that! The cybernetic arm is the latest technology…"

"Pfff! It looks to me like you robbed a scrap yard and stole the first rusted droid you came across." Her interruption bothered him, but he was determined to know who she was, how it was possible for a tiny girl like her to bring all the changes he felt around him, inside him.

"Is this why you came here, to try insulting me?"

"I've only stated a fact. That doesn't count as an insult. Any other bits and pieces missing, or…" Arria continued suggestively looking at his body up and down, like she was trying to see if there were more cybernetic parts.

"Everything is in place. You still have not answered my question," this time his tone got harsher, the air denser in the room and Arria felt again those chills down her back. Her palms got sweaty and her breath shallow.

"What was the question again? Freaks get me distracted," she asked looking at him. The sudden move of her head made the long hair move around and Arcann watched every strand waving.

"Who are you and why are you here? "he repeated his questions ignoring her insult.

"That's two questions." This time Arria took a couple more steps away from him and looked in his one eye with all the hate gathered in her own. They were walking around each other in a circle, slowly, keeping their distance and studying one another. "I am the one that is going to kill you."

He saw the anger in her eyes, the hate, but there was something else, something he had seen before.

"You look familiar. Your eyes…" he said completely ignoring her threat.

"I should. You killed my mother!" she lashed out at him and her hands tightened in small fists.

"The Outlander. She killed my father," he finally recognized her, her resemblance with her mother.

"Only because he killed my father. And I'm going to kill you. Just so we keep it in the family…" Arria said this time and the same second her lightsabers hummed to life in her hands.

"You cannot kill me."

"Aren't you all full of yourself! " she continued, surprised that he didn't even reach for his light saber.

"I just know what I can do and what you cannot."

"Cocky, arrogant, and with a superiority complex. Fight me, you coward!" Arria yelled and the same second she launched towards him.

To her surprise Arcann lifted his cybernetic arm and held her in the air, immobilized, while motioning with his other arm and throwing her sabers away from her, somewhere behind. She tried to concentrate and free herself from the hold, but he was so much more powerful that she was used with.

"What is your name?" he asked her next with a calm that was only getting her angrier.

"None of your darn business!"

To her surprise she saw his arm bending and felt herself moving closer to him. When she was only inches away from him, Arcann stopped and looked again deep into her eyes. Her scent invaded him the same instant. He knew that scent, it was clean, sweet and fresh, his favorite for years…jasmine.

"Your name" he growled low.

"To you, it might as well be Death."

She figured he didn't like her answer when he force pushed her away from him, half way on the walkway to the doors. Arria reacted quickly, retrieving her sabers, crouched and rolled her body in the air, landing on her feet with the light sabers alive in her hands once again. All of her movements made Arcann look at her with even more interest. She was mesmerizing, and he wanted to see more of her. With the same glacial calm he started to walk towards her, and Aria took her fighting stance. When he got close enough she burst into a flurry of attacks, quick and deadly. Or so she hoped. To her surprise his gold lightsaber parried every single one of her attacks. Arcann was enjoying seeing her move, sensing her anger and hate erupting and directed towards him under the form of well-placed hits. Unfortunately were not touching him. Her acrobatic moves were a delight and the more he was deflecting and avoiding her attacks, the more she was trying to find an opening in his tight defenses. Their lightsabers danced together, a dance of hate, anger, death and revenge. It didn't take long until she realized that he didn't attack her, not even once. All he'd been doing was parrying her attacks. She suddenly stopped and took a couple more steps away from him, moving her sabers in a circular motion.

"Are you sure you're a prince?" she asked him tilting her head to the side, with a snarky look on her face and her hair waving around. Arcann was mesmerized.

"Of course…What kind of question is that?" was his turn to ask, not understanding where she was going.

"Hmm…You sure fight like a princess," Arria answered and at the same time launched her body in the air, turning and landing behind him into a surprise attack. Her light sabers were supposed to literally slice him in half, only that once again his saber parried her hits.

"Enough of this!" his voice thundered into the glass sphere and Arria's sabers hit the wall right behind her, near the oversized double doors. His saber was back on his belt the same instant and he rushed to her, surprising Arria. Next, she looked at his hands that were now holding her wrists. His right one was partially covered into some sort of wrap, letting his fingers out. The wrap was going between three of his fingers, and had gold embroidery on the edges contrasting with the white fabric. It felt soft and Arria looked next into his one eye. Arcann lifted her both hands above her head and held them together with his cybernetic arm, forcing her backwards against the wall. Before she even had time to react, Arria was pinned to the wall by his massive body. She tried to squirm her way out. With her hands above her head and against the wall, she was pretty much helpless. Through the armor she felt his body hard, hot, and incredibly strong pressed against her. _He is going to squash me…I have to get out…I have to…_

"I have been patient enough. Your name. Now." he interrupted her thoughts with his demand.

Arria lifted her face to him and a few rebel strands of her hair were partially covering now her face after all the struggle.

"Let go of me!" she confronted him right away still struggling to free herself. In her anger, her thirst for his blood, she completely forgot she was afraid of him. Now, when she was overpowered by him, fear was making a comeback and she tried to hide it.

The same second Arria witnessed the most surprising transformation when his bright, orange eye changed color. The most incredible shade of turquoise settled in his eye and her breath caught. Without a word, his hand made long, slow and sensual strokes against her hair, pushing back the rebel strands, touching the side of her face at the same time. She was speechless, she could hardly breathe, and just looked at him.

"Your name," he whispered her this time. The tone of his voice was so different, like it belonged to someone else.

"My name is not important. You might as well kill me," she whispered lost, with a last effort to get away from him.

"I am thinking about it. I am not sure yet if I want to kill you, or kiss you," he added and Arria looked at him this time plain scared but reacted instantly.

"Eww… Do you even have lips behind that mask?"

"Would you like to find out?" Arcann answered with a question while he held her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Arria felt his thumb brushing lightly against her lips and forgot to breathe again.

"No thanks. I'll take the kill," came her answer surprising Arcann. In spite of her body reactions, her mind was against him, her hate evident in her answers and her deep, emerald eyes.

Even if she couldn't see, behind his mask Arcann smiled. It was the first time in years. His hand traveled painfully slow down along her jaw, over her neck, continuing to the middle of her chest. When he reached her abdomen, Arcann opened his hand and pressed it lightly against her, covering partially her rib cage and her abdomen at the same time. Arria stopped breathing the same instant, her eyes opened wide, and looked at him. As much as she wanted, she couldn't miss the reaction of his body pressed against hers, every single muscle tensed and reacting to their closeness. In return, Arcann sensed her emotions, saw her pupils dilating to the point where was only a tiny trim of green around them. He knew that instant he wasn't going to kill her.

"Tell me your name."

Arria couldn't even think, never mind articulate any words. She opened lightly her lips, trying to remember what her name was, when suddenly Arcann was thrown backwards a few meters away from her.

"Let's go," she heard the familiar voice and grabbing her sabers quickly off the floor, followed her cousin out of the room, under the protection of his stealth shied. "Leo, I got Arria. Where are you?" she heard him next whisper in his comm, and quickly put her comm on as well turning it on just in time to hear her brother's answer while they were exiting stealth.

"On my way. Meet you at the extraction point in couple of minutes."

Xollin continued his way to one of the quick travel points with Arria following him close. She heard Arcann behind them.

"Stop them. Bring the girl to me. Alive." The next second they activated the quick travel, right before a whole army of skytroopers and knights would have stopped them. This time, on the way out, there was a short, direct way and in only seconds they were on the public level, running toward what it looked like some suspended docks.

"Thanks," whispered Arria and looked at her cousin.

He didn't bother answering, but they both continued to run on the docks. Skytroopers started to descend with jet-packs on their backs, and for the next little while they both had to fight their way to where Leo was going to pick them up. A few waves of guards showed up before they both made it safely inside the ship and Leo'Ren took off the same instant. Arria followed Xollin onto the command bridge quickly.

"Buckle up. Something is not right, they are not firing at us," she heard her brother the same second.

"They won't do it. Arcann wants Arria alive," explained Xollin and Leo'Ren turned to his sister.

"What were you thinking?" came his question and without waiting for an answer they exited Zakuul atmosphere and jumped in hyperspace.

Arria knew she was going to have some explaining to do, but for the moment she was thankful for the save. As much as she hated to admit, she was in trouble, she was not ready to face Arcann.

~~#~~

Arcann returned in the throne room after he saw the ship he knew she was on taking off. His attention was right away attracted by her robe, still on the floor and grabbed it, going to his chambers. In the privacy that he craved at that moment, Arcann stripped from his armor and took off the mask, throwing it on the floor. Next he rushed to the only mirror in the room and starred at his own reflection. Deep and numerous scars were covering the left side of his face. The skin was badly damaged, burned, scarred, and he let out a deep sigh. With a furious move he ripped off the thin shirt he was wearing under the armor. More scars came into view, covering the side of his neck, continuing down his shoulder, and all the left side of his torso.

"Thaxan,brother, you should have let me die," he whispered, and moved away from the mirror, rushing to take a shower. With only a robe on, he walked outside, in the garden a few minutes later. Arcann looked up absently. His eyes were registering the movement of the ships, but his mind was somewhat numb. He stopped in front of the few bushes perfectly lined up, cut and maintained with precision, and inhaled the scent, jasmine. He remembered years ago, when he went with his brother to yet another backwater world. They had a mission, more people to kill. That night they found themselves stuck into wilderness. They found cover under some overgrown bushes, their scent was incredible. That was the first time he had seen jasmine, or enjoyed the sweet, clean and fresh fragrance. On their return Thaxan surprised him and they both planted in the garden that first little branch, that was the day he last smiled. It was so long ago. He still had his brother, his best friend. His only friend. Arcann's hand touched the delicate white flowers, they were soft, fragile, but at the same time sturdy, just like the girl that appeared in his life so unexpected. A multitude of questions raised in his mind and walked away from the fragrant flowers. He sat on one of the comfortable chairs and had some of the drink that was waiting for him. Arcann had emptied himself of all emotions years ago, when he couldn't endure the pain, the guilt, the day he killed his brother. From that day his mind didn't belong to him anymore. For years he hadn't felt anything. Until that day. Until the second that girl appeared in the throne room, before he even got to see her. The change she brought with her simple presence was undeniable, same with the way she made him react. Her name was still an unknown, just like the man that took her away. He managed to see him for a short second, more or less the same built as him, the long braided hair, tattoos…He was powerful, and for the first time in a long time Arcann felt that there was a challenge for him. With the little information he had about her, Arcann went to his computer terminal and started a multitude of searches. All he knew was that Captain Cleopathra D'arc was her mother and he was hoping to access some birth records, anything. He had to know her name. Even if only so he could whisper it.

~~#~~

Arria went into the main room and sat down on one of the couches with her head down. She knew her plan didn't go as expected. As a matter of fact it blew up right in her face. She braced herself for what she knew it was coming. Arria knew she was going to have to explain herself to her brother and cousin. Without them, their help, she would have been probably still in the throne room, pinned to that wall, at Arcann's mercy… _Darn you! I hate you and one day I swear I am going to kill you! s_ he thought, and the very next second Leo'Ren and Xollin walked in the room and stopped in front of her.

"Thanks for the save," she whispered, sensing their presence, without even looking at them.

"You lied to me," spoke Leo'Ren first and she heard the disappointment in his tone, the controlled anger.

"I didn't. I said I can do my part of the mission without complications and I did. This was…" she tried to explain but Xollin interrupted her quickly.

"It was incredibly stupid. Did you really think you could just walk in and kill him?" he asked her next and Arria lifted her head for the first time.

"I hoped so. He is so powerful. I need to train more, I have to…"

"You have to stay away from him! You made yourself a target. Now he wants you. Alive." Xollin reminded her and she let her head down again.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked after a few seconds of silence and it was Xollin's turn to look away from her inquisitive eyes.

"I sensed your presence," he answered, hoping he was going to get away with the evasive answer.

"From your apartment?" she insisted this time feeling that he was hiding something.

"No. I was nearby."

"Why?" came her next question, and Arria got up on her feet the same second.

Leo'Ren was quietly watching them, with his arms crossed over his wide chest.

"I went to see Vaylin. Happy?" Xollin finally admitted and looked at his cousin.

Arria let out a sigh and let herself fall back on the couch. "I hope your visit was better than mine," she whispered and took her head into her hands.

They could see how bad Arria was feeling about what happened and they didn't insist anymore. Xollin went to sit on the other couch while Leo'Ren shook his head and went by his sister's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Arria…" he started but she interrupted him right away.

"Leo, I need your help. I need to train and be more like you."

"No, you do not want to be like me," answered Leo quickly and looked at her. "You do not want to feel what I felt, hurt as much as I have. You have no idea…"

"Please. It's the only way I can kill him. He's a lot more powerful that I thought, that I have ever seen…"

"That is exactly why you should have not gone after him alone. We are going to work together to bring him down. It is exactly why my father has been so protective of us," explained Xollin and both Arria and Leo'Ren looked at him.

"You knew?"

"No. But I felt his power when I got near that throne room."

They all stayed quiet for the reminder of their trip back to Odessen. They were tired, but with everything that happened, none of them could even feel it. They went straight in the meeting room, where Xander and Clarisse were waiting together with Lana and Koth. Vonn let the base know they were coming back shortly after they took off, and they were expected. The mission itself was a success, but everything else was worrying everyone.

"You are safe here, Arria," Clarisse was the first one to talk and smiled towards her niece.

"I'm not worried about my safety. I just want to make sure everyone else is, that I'm not going to ruin this,"explained Arria and motioned around her.

"You haven't been followed, so everything's OK," Koth assured her, checking the air traffic around Odessen one more time.

Xander had been quiet, but that didn't fool anyone. They all knew he was going to speak at some point and he didn't disappoint.

"The mission was a complete success, and the information you got is beyond what we would have been expecting. For that I thank you, well done," he started to talk, and Arria kept her head down waiting for the 'but' to follow.

"For the rest of your endeavors…Xollin, I am not sure if I should be incredibly proud of you, or deeply disappointed. As for you two," he continued and looked at Arria and Leo'Ren. "This very moment you are both lucky your parents are not here. You, Leo'Ren, have let your emotions drag you down to a place darker than dark. I hope you realize that in a few years there will be no coming back from it, the path you are on has no return after a certain point. And you, Arria…I do not even know where to start with you," said Xander with a visible effort to keep calm.

"Father, I took a calculated risk," Xollin tried to explain himself, but his father looked at him the same instant.

"You have endangered your life for…lust. I hope it was worth it," added Xander, continuing to pace around the holoterminal with his hands clasped at the small of his back.

"I wasn't in danger at any time. I sensed right away her power and yes, she is everything people say she is, but I am not exactly helpless either." Xollin attracted all the eyes in the room. "I knew going in that she might try something, that it might be a trap. Leo was my back-up at all times," he continued and glanced in his cousin's direction, seeing him nod. "From the first time I saw Vaylin, I tried to get in her mind, to see what she is thinking. Only I couldn't…"

"What do you mean you couldn't? There is nobody that can stop you from it," interrupted Xander suddenly interested in what his son had to say.

"I noticed right away that her mind is shielded. I asked her about and she had no idea. I did some more investigating around her mind, and I think…I am sure," Xollin corrected himself right away "she is mind controlled. I used the shielding technique that you taught me, mother, just at a smaller, lighter scale. It only lasted for an hour or so." Xollin stopped for a few seconds to see what kind of effect his words had around the room, and then continued. "I am not sure she will even remember what happened, or me. I asked her however, if she remembers, to meet me in a month on Tatooine. I have to find a way to free her mind from the control she is under."

"Who would control her?" was the first question from Xander.

"My money's on that monster…Arcann." said Arria on a low voice, but she was heard by everyone.

"Do you have any idea how powerful one has to be in order to keep someone else's mind under total control?"

"That would be him. That man is a monster. He is way more powerful than anyone, ever. When I fought him, I had the feeling that he was just playing with me. If he wanted to kill me, he would have. In a blink," she admitted out loud and attracted more looks on her.

"It would make sense for him to keep his sister under control, but I still doubt that he can." Xander was more thinking out loud than anything else. He stopped and turned to his son. "I hope you have a plan for Tatooine. If she comes there and you cannot control her…"

"I am working on it. I am still not sure she will remember, but if she does then there is hope," Xollin answered right away.

"As far as I know," spoke Lana for the first time "Prince Arcann cannot feel anything. He emptied himself of all emotions, it is what makes him so untouchable, so…"

"That's not true! He has emotions all right. I felt his emotion right on my hip. Quite a strong one, if I may add" interrupted Arria, surprising everyone. At her words nobody in the room could keep a straight face and they all tried to hide their smiles. Everyone except Leo'Ren. He took a few steps towards his sister and his anger filled the room instantly.

"Are you saying that you got Arcann hot for you?" he asked her and Arria looked at her brother.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted by your surprise. I'm not that bad, you know."

"No wonder he did not kill you. That is why he wants you alive," said Leo'Ren next and looked around the room at everyone's reaction.

"Arria, are you sure?" insisted Xander, the first one to compose himself after the earlier smile.

"I am sure. His lightsaber was on his other side," she answered and a new round of smiles couldn't be hidden this time.

"She is right, I felt the lust even before I entered the throne room," Xollin supported Arria and she looked at him.

"You stay away from him. Do you understand me?" insisted Leo'Ren coming even closer to his sister.

"For now I will. All my attacks didn't even tickle him. I need to train and…"

"No. You are never to go anywhere near him." Leo'Ren interrupted her again and pointed his index finger to her.

"If you want to keep that finger, get it out of my face. I will train and when I am ready, nobody, not even you, will stop me from killing him. Good night." Arria almost yelled in the vast room and rushed to the exit, heading in the direction of her apartment.

"It is late and we are all tired. We should go sleep it off and continue tomorrow," spoke Lana in an attempt to calm down the spirits that were flaming all around.

"I will not think any different tomorrow." Leo'Ren was next to leave and he was followed by everyone else.

~~#~~

In the privacy of their bedroom, Xander and Clarisse got into bed, but their minds were more vivid than they would have liked to admit. She sensed that her husband was worried, and cuddled closer to his side, looking up to his eyes.

"We have raised Xollin right. You have to trust him," she whispered placing her hand in the middle of his chest.

Xander smiled and kissed her lightly. "I do. I am not worried about him. In a way I understand why he did it. I am worried about Arria."

It was Clarisse's turn to smile. "She sure knows how to let everyone know how she feels. I wonder how Marr would have reacted if he was here."

"Probably the same way Leo'Ren did. He would have tried to keep her away from Arcann and then, perhaps, plan to kill him himself."

"Should we keep an eye on Leo then? He is so much like Marr," asked Clarisse right away.

"Already ahead of you, beautiful. I have been watching him since he decided to join us here. He is in so much pain. The agony he lives in everyday is hard to understand. I am just surprised he didn't go find her," explained Xander. "You seem to be thinking of something. Would you like to share?" he asked next seeing Clarisse in deep thought.

"It was something that Xollin said. He said he could sense the lust before he entered the throne room. Arria was almost scared at his words, she looked at him right away..." Clarisse tried to explain, but Xander interrupted her quickly.

"She does have a talent in getting under people skin when she wants too."

"No, you didn't understand. I am wondering if that lust was flowing both ways."

Xander looked surprised at Clarisse, finally understanding what she was suspecting. "You think that she is attracted to Arcann? Her hate against him is genuine. She really wants him dead."

"She is so much like Cleo…Oh no. I am right. She is like Cleo. Cleo wanted to kill Marr when they met. Arria is attracted to Arcann. She probably doesn't realize it yet, but she is…"

"Your speculation might be true, but let us not jump to conclusions. Tomorrow we will ask Xollin and go from there."

After another kiss Clarisse closed her eyes and minutes later fell asleep in her husband's arms, just like every night for over twenty years.

~~#~~

The next morning found Arcann rushing out of bed, straight to the computer. A few documents were blinking on some of the multiple screens. He started to read them right away, holding his breath. A few seconds later he smiled again, surprised at himself for doing so. He finally found the information he was after. Beside the official marriage certificate between Cleopathra D'arc and Arien Dorrimar, there were also two birth certificates, dated the same day. First belonged to Leo'Ren Dorrimar, while the second one belonged to his sister, his twin sister, Arria Dorrimar.

Arcann walked away from the screens and went in front of the floor to ceiling windows, looking at the stars. One single word flew from his lips. A whisper…"Arria"


	14. Chapter 14

Xander woke up the next day to an empty bed and looked around, surprised that Clarisse wasn't there.

"Clara," he called her but didn't get any response. _I guess she couldn't wait to go talk to Xollin…_

He was right and while Xander got ready for the day, Clarisse was already on her way back after the short talk with her son.

"You are up," she said, surprised, entering their apartment and rushing in her husband's opened arms.

"Yes, beautiful, and I see you beat me to it," he answered, kissing her lightly.

"I couldn't wait to talk to Xol. I was right," she added and looked in Xander's eyes worried.

"It is what it is. We cannot change anyone's destiny. If I could, I would have changed Marr's."

The sadness in his tone didn't escape Clarisse. She was missing her brother and her friend too, as much as he was. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a sigh, resting her head on his chest. They sat there for a few seconds, in silence, both thinking how everything would have been if their friends would have been still alive…But they were not. It was their duty to watch over Leo'Ren and Arria, and neither of them was making it easy. They went next in the meeting room, and continued the day just as usual. Late in the afternoon, Arria finally showed up after she finished her class with more students, and went straight to her uncle.

"What is it, Arria?" he asked her right away, sensing that she wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know how to start.

"I need to get stronger, more powerful. Would you continue training me?" she asked him next and Xander looked at her. He wasn't even surprised.

"There is not much I can still teach you. You have reached your full potential, you…"

"No. I need to surpass that! Arcann is way too powerful…" Arria interrupted her uncle.

"Perhaps you should consider some team work next time. "

Arria took a deep breath and a few steps away. She wasn't sure if she should continue or just leave it where it was, when Clarisse walked to her.

"Arria, we will take him down, but we have to do it together. You can't expose yourself like that…"

"None of you understands!" interrupted Arria. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt in any way. He killed mom, he has to pay for that. I am the one that has to avenge her, and dad…He took them away from me! It is my job and I am going to do it with or without your help. All that I am asking is to show me how I can get more powerful. I don't want anyone else to fight my battle!"

"It is not just your battle," Clarisse interrupted her, finally understanding why she was so determined. "We miss your parents too, our friends, thousands of others. This is not personal, Arria. There is a whole galaxy of people against him." She tried to explain, but Arria just shook her head.

"It is personal to me. I will find a way!" she whispered and ran out of the room.

"I just hope she won't do something stupid…" said Clarisse looking at her husband.

"She won't!" They both heard Leo'Ren and saw him exit the room. None of them even knew he was there, and they just looked at each other.

Leo'Ren followed his instincts and went first to her ship. Even if he doubted his decision, he still hid the locator. At least he would know where she was if she was going to try something. Next he went to look for his sister and after almost an hour he found her in the last place he would have looked for her. Their new homes were almost ready, and with only days to be finished, the last details were taken care of. It was isolated, hidden in the lush vegetation, and Arria went to the edge of the ridge and sat, in what was going to be her backyard. Without a word, Leo'Ren went and sat beside her.

"I really don't want to argue with you." she finally said after a while.

"That is not why I am here. If you want my help, you will have to be honest with me. I need to know what happened between the two of you last night."

Arria closed her eyes for a few seconds. She needed his help, he was the only one that could make her more powerful, but how in the stars was she going to tell him everything that happened in that throne room…She was ashamed of herself, she didn't even wanted to admit to her own self.

"We fought, I lost, Xol and you saved the day. What else you want to know?" she tried to get away with an evasive answer.

"I am not in the mood for your jokes."

"Lately you are not in the mood for anything!" she interrupted him and looked at her brother for the first time that day.

It was his turn to avoid her, her inquisitive look. She was right, he wasn't even in the mood to live since Lyla…

"When and if you ever fall in love, you will understand. When she left, she took with her everything that was good in me. I have nothing left, but pain and anger, sorrow…It is what made me into what I am now. I hate what I have become, but there is nothing I can do about it." Leo'Ren spoke in a low tone, and Arria felt his sadness. "Arcann wants you alive for a reason. Is it anything more than just… lust?" he asked her next and she just looked at him, almost scared. She decided that second to come clean with him and in the next little while told him what happened in that throne room. Leo'Ren listened to her every word, and what he was afraid had happened was turning out to be true. He let out a deep sigh and kept quiet for a few seconds, then he turned to face her.

"Arria, I need you to tell me one thing. You really want him dead?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that? He killed mom!"

Leo'Ren shook his head. "That is not what I asked you. If he dies…How are you going to feel?" he insisted and Arria looked away, over the top of the jungles below them.

"I will survive."

"I have survived too, but look at me. You have to tell me if you feel anything for him, if he means anything more to you."

"I want him dead!"

Even if her tone was clear, her desire to kill him strong, Leo had his doubts. He wasn't convinced that she really wanted Arcann dead. The sunset was over and the night was starting to claim the sky when they both got up on their feet and left to their apartments. In the privacy of her room, Arria started to cry, without any apparent reason. She pulled up on her holo his image and after she wiped her tears looked again at the man responsible for all her pain. The previous night came back into her mind.

~~#~~

 _A man can have anything if he is willing to sacrifice everything._ Those were words that Arcann had lived by for years. He still remembered the day his father told him that for the first time…He was still a child and at the time it didn't make much sense to him. The older he got, the more meaningful those words had become. The more he had to sacrifice, the deeper the pain, the greater the rewards. He grew up with nobody around him but his father and his brother. He didn't even knew his sister as a child, both him and Thaxan were taken away from home by their father. They grew up in a training facility, surrounded by faceless guards and droids. The servants were rotated often, before any of them could even have a chance to know them, to form any attachments. Their contact with others was minimal and only when strictly necessary. Arcann came back into present for a few seconds and looked at the guards lined up in two rows on either side of the walkway to the throne. They all looked the same, it was hard for him to even acknowledge that under those gold armors were people. With his orders out earlier, he walked to the throne and stood beside it, looking again at the ships surrounding the glass sphere. The stars were next and he couldn't ignore the thought that she was somewhere out there, among those stars. He had already dispatched agents and surveillance in every single spaceport in the galaxy. If she landed anywhere he would know within minutes. He could sense the commotion, everyone rushing to execute his orders, the fear he was inspiring in everyone with only his presence and sat in his throne, satisfied. Only minutes later, Vaylin walked into the room and approached him.

"What is going on with all the commotion? I heard that you had a visitor last night?" she asked him.

Arcann looked at her and remembered when he first met her. They were teenagers.

"The Outlander's daughter tried to kill me."

"Obviously she failed. I am surprised you let her live, get away," observed Vaylin and she looked at her brother curiously.

"She had an accomplice. Perhaps more, considering that was a ship ready, waiting for her," he answered and pressed a button. The same instant an image captured by the camera near the quick travel point made Vaylin take in a deep breath. She had recognized Xollin right away and felt betrayed, used, and anger escalated in her.

"I am going to kill them!"

"No. I want them alive. Find them and bring him in," answered Arcann, and got up on his feet, turning his back to his sister, a clear sign that their discussion was over.

"What about his little girlfriend?" she insisted.

"Leave her to me."

The short answer didn't satisfied Vaylin, but she turned around and headed to the door, leaving the room. She needed to be alone for a while.

 _His girlfriend…No. It cannot be. Perhaps he is her brother? The way she reacted to me, to my touch. I saw in her eyes everything, felt it in her body, I was not mistaking! I know the difference._ Arcann continued to look absently outside the glass sphere, while his mind was working through the unknown. Images from the past started to come into his mind again. When he and Thaxan turned sixteen, their father started to send in their rooms young girls, slaves, for them to enjoy for the night. At the time none of them had any idea that those girls were all just living their last days. Some of them were beautiful, but they never saw the same girl twice. It took him over a year to find out that after the night spent with him or his brother they were thrown in deep, dark, cold cells under the surface of the planet and left to die. Sometimes it would take days for them to die, without any food or water, sometimes even injured from the fall, forgotten and just left there. That was when he decided that they didn't deserved that, and offered to kill them himself, when the night was over. It was a mercy kill. He would rather kill them in an instant, painless, than let them suffer for days, wishing for their death to come and end the agony. His father approved, and that was when he started to kill them. All of them, every single woman that ever touched him was dead before the next morning. His brother did the same thing, and then their sister joined into the mercy kills as well. Attachments were forbidden, they would have weakened them. After his father was killed, he continued to do the same, and countless eyes were sometimes following him in nightmares, countless lives, faceless victims, all mixing into the surrounding fog. As time had passed, he was killing less and less of them, but still, none of them was left alive. A sudden question came into his mind, and the image of Arria in his bed shadowed everything else. Would he be able to kill her after a night of passion? Was she nothing more than just another one of the countless girls before her? No. She was definitely more. She was different.

~~#~~

Days started to pass by in a monotony that was suffocating her, and Arria felt the need to go somewhere and breathe, let it all out. The guilt, the shame, the feeling that she had been defeated was ever present and no matter what she had been doing she just couldn't shake it. The new house was ready and moving in took no time, but for the one day her mind got pulled away from Arcann. The very next day she was back to the same bad dream she couldn't wake from. Leo'Ren kept his promise and showed her the way to become more powerful, but he was keeping a close eye on her, afraid that she might go over the limit and become more like him. The darkness was surrounding her, more persistent that before and everyone else noticed the change. With every passing day, her hatred was stronger, and what she felt that night in the throne room was fading. Arria understood that she could use that to her advantage and she had been killing those emotions little by little. Whatever was left, she pushed to the very back of her mind, so deep inside that she was almost convinced it didn't happen. The red clouds were now her permanent companion, she was descending into the darkness, a little more every day. She did become faster, stronger, and she even started to practice some new moves, combining her father's techniques with her own. Every night, in the privacy of her room, she was spending time with his image, the hologram that was guiding her every step, amplifying her desire to kill him. Taking advantage of everyone's attention shifting to Xollin and his approaching meeting with Vaylin, Arria started to look for a place where she could go for a while. She needed to be alone, she wanted to let go of control and experience whatever it was beyond that. She researched, and based on environment and wildlife, she had finally made her choice: Tresen. It was a newer planet, still young and settling. Quakes were often, rivers of lava, were flowing still in some parts, while the newly formed crust was still taking shape. In some parts, where the dry land was more or less settled, breathtaking waterfalls were landing in warm lakes. Small oasis spread out, lush vegetation, and a hot climate were definitely contrasting with the dark sky. During the day time there was very little sunlight, orange clouds enveloping the small planet. The warm air made it hard to breath because the hot surface, the heat coming from the inside boiling lava. The only settlement was the spaceport and the small community around it. There wasn't any place safe yet to try and build anywhere else on Tresen. The rich minerals, precious metals were attracting people, adventurers, but most were paying with their lives for their endeavors. Going away from the spaceport area, into the wilderness cost many lives. Between the wildlife, quakes, and the collapsing solid ground into rivers of lava, very few came back. Arria wanted a challenge, she wanted to be somewhere alone and she figured it was the perfect place. She timed her departure with Xollin's, hoping that no one would even notice her absence for a while. Only a few hours after her departure, Arria's small ship landed on Tresen. She left her droid with the ship, and against all advice from the locals, she started to follow the map she had with her. She didn't understand why the wildlife was claiming so many lives, until she encountered some of the creatures.

~~#~~

Prince Arcann was on his way to the throne room that morning, when one of the knights rushed in and knelt in front of him.

"Your Majesty."

"What is it?" he asked at the same time as the knight handed him the datapad.

He watched silently the recording showing Arria walking through the small spaceport on Tresen. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, but there was something changed about her. He could sense her increased power, see the determination on her face, the thin red clouds surrounding her. She was even walking with more confidence.

"Ready my shuttle," he ordered and turned around the same instant.

He quickly give more orders on his way to the docking bay, only minutes later, and under the looks of dozens of guards he walked right up the ramp to his shuttle, still holding the datapad. The droid he had on board greeted him and without any word he rushed to his chair. The shuttle took off immediately and with the course set for Tresen, Arcann looked again at the recording. _Why Tresen? Does she even know how unsettled this place is? Does she have a death wish? She has changed in the past month. This time she won't be so easy to defeat._ In the few hours spend on his way, Arcann got familiar with the new planet, with everything that was known about that place. He downloaded maps, directions and all the information he could find, he wanted to be prepared for anything.

As soon as he landed, Arcann left his shuttle in the care of his droid and, taking a speeder, started in the direction Arria had gone only a few hours earlier. He could sense her, for a few seconds he was convinced that he could even smell her perfume, and continued to follow his instincts. Soon he had help, when he came across beasts, dead, and he checked the lightsaber wounds. He was certain that it was her handiwork and continued to follow the trail of carcasses. The air was getting denser, and somewhere ahead he could see steam, or fog rising. He wasn't sure what it was, but the lightsaber cuts in the lifeless creatures were fresh, and he knew she couldn't be too far. Only a few minutes later he could distinctively feel her presence, the darkness surprising him. The first time he met her there was darkness, but not like now. It was much stronger, and his senses went on high alert right away. He found what looked like a safe spot and hid his speeder behind some overgrown bushes, continuing on foot. The distinct sound of a waterfall covered other sounds, and even more cautiously, Arcann approached what looked like a ridge. The second he came out from the dense vegetation, he saw her. Arria just finished killing another beast, and she was recovering, with red clouds dancing all around her. His presence was felt by her the same instant and turned to face him.

"Don't tell me that you were in the area," she threw his way while her sabers hummed to life in her hands.

"No. I do not leave Zakuul just for anyone. You are special," came his answer this time and Arria noticed what she thought was a slight sarcasm in his tone. "Besides, we do have unfinished business. Last time you left in the middle of our conversation." His reminder brought back to Arria some memories that she hoped they were forgotten, but anger and hate took over.

"So you can't wait to die," she hissed with her eyes squinted into two green glowing slits.

The same instant she threw both her lightsabers towards him, and taken by surprise, Arcann got his shoulder grazed by one of them. The sound of the strike to his durasteel shoulder pad that was protecting the cybernetic arm sounded somehow unfamiliar to him, it had been a long time since anyone touched him. With just as fast speed, her bright green lightsabers returned into her hands and she smiled satisfied.

"I am not here to fight you."

Arria took a few steps sideways, concentrated on him, on every move. She didn't want to be taken by surprise. "Why are you here then?"

"To take you with me," he answered and her laugh interrupted him. "You are going to be the mother of my children."

Just as sudden as she started to laugh, she stopped and looked at him with a raised brow.

"After all, you do have a big hole in your head. And your brain slipped right out. You are out of your mind if you think I will ever let you touch me," she almost yelled at him and jumped in the air, surprising him with another attack. This time he parried her hit, but one of her blades touched his cybernetic wrist and smoke came out of it.

"You have grown more powerful since last time," he hissed and checked his wrist. His comm and transport chip completely destroyed. In response to her attack, Arcann reached to the force and extended his arm towards her. She moved again, fast, in a series of different jumps, barely touching the ground. Before he even realized where she was, another surprise attack came from behind him. His force pull had failed, and her saber struck him again. He managed to deflect it this time.

"And you just have grown uglier," answered Arria and before he could even react she jumped again. Her sabers made yet another trip towards him and returned into her hands the same instant she touched the ground. His right thigh started to bleed instantly, and the ground shook under them.

Arcann glanced to the opened wound, it wasn't too deep, and ignored it. Her attacks were getting annoying and he decided to end it quickly. To Arria's surprise he started to glow into a soft gold light, from the inside out. Only a second later she felt the power exploding around him, in a huge wave. She quickly shielded herself in her darkness, but the force of his blow threw her back a few meters. She was helpless in the air, when she realized that she was going to miss the edge of the ridge. In his anger Arcann didn't realize exactly how far back she would be thrown, and jumped after her, catching her left wrist right at the edge. Dangling over the top of the ridge, Arria looked down. It was a long way down to the surface of the lake underneath, but with all the steam around it was hard to see. She felt her bracer sliding over her wrist and with a last effort she tried to stab him again with her right hand lightsaber. Just as her bracer came off, Arcann let it go and with his cybernetic arm caught her right wrist and lifted her to him, before her blade would have touched him. The quake they both felt only seconds ago just grew in intensity and the ridge started to crumble. Arcann lost his balance, but wrapped his right arm around her, holding her tight against him. With the ground disappearing from under their feet, Arria instinctively wrapped her arms around him, trying to avoid the rocks that were falling all around them. They both fell a few meters off the edge, until Arcann's arm grabbed a few roots that were sticking out through the freshly exposed dirt. Rocks, broken trees and debris continued to fall around them.

"Hold on to me!" he almost yelled at Arria, making sure she could hear him through all the noise. The roots were not going to hold them for long, and after he looked up, he decided that they were too low, on the wall of the ridge to attempt going back up, so the only option was down. "Do you know how to swim?" came his question. He didn't hear her answer, but felt her nod on his chest. Before Arcann even had a chance to see it, one of the falling rocks hit Arria over her right temple and the same instant she was unconscious. Blood started to dribble down the side of her face, and he tightened his grip on her. The quake stopped just as suddenly as it started, but now there were a lot of rocks in the lake, and Arcann wasn't sure that they would land in deep enough water not to get hurt. He waited a few more seconds, until he felt the root giving up under the weight of both their bodies, and with a push into the wall, he jumped as far as he could from the edge. His main concern was not to drop Arria. She was unconscious, she would have not made it back up to the surface of the water. They both hit a few rocks, but it wasn't anything major, so he started to swim away from where all the rocks were. Near the waterfall looked to him a safe place and that was where he was headed. It took a lot longer than he initially thought it would to make it to the dry rocks. His boots were filled with water and he took them off first, then took Arria and placed her in the shallow cave like space. She was still unconscious, and he noticed more scratches, and a few deep cuts that started to bleed enough to get him worried that she would lose too much blood. Without any hesitation he undid the wrap on his right arm and quickly started to bandage her deeper wounds after he used some kolto that he found in her belt. With her wounds taken care of, Arcann let out a deep sigh and took the time to acknowledge that he just saved her life. He had only done that once before, for his brother, when he was injured in one of their campaigns. Only a few months before, himself almost died, when he lost his left arm. He was only eighteen at the time, and even if he lost the count on how many lives he took, it was only one he had saved. Now there were two. Arcann checked his own wounds, but none were even close to worry him, just scratches, and ignoring them, he started to look around and tried to make a plan. First he needed to make a fire, then perhaps get some food. He glanced again in Arria's direction and thought she would be more comfortable if there was a softer surface, so he went and got a whole bunch of the overgrown, lush leaves, laying them down in a green, soft bed and carefully placing her on top. The fire was next, and when he had enough wood gathered, used the force and lit it up. Somewhere in the water, saw her backpack floating and jumped in to get it. He was hoping for something she could have used. Her backpack only contained a few ration bars, a couple bottles of water and a change of wet clothes. With the nightfall covering everything around, like a black, warm blanket, Arcann took off his armor and mask. He was hoping he would get dry in the warmth of the fire. He just had finished one of the ration bars and had some water, when suddenly he heard the same familiar voice that had been with him for years.

' _You have to kill her. If she lives, she will be responsible for the decline of our Empire. Kill her!'_

Arcann got up on his feet and walked close to Arria. He sat down next to her and just looked at the tiny, unconscious woman. He saw his own hand reaching to her, touching the side of her face and brushing away the few strands of wet hair. Then he touched the line of her jaw, softly, and the very next second his hand closed around her throat. He could feel her pulse in the palm of his hand, under his fingertips. It was weak, barely there, but she was still alive.

' _Kill her!'_

He shook his head, trying to get that voice out. He could have killed her so easily, just one flick of his wrist and it would have been over. She wouldn't even feel it, know it, his life would get back to what it had been for years, his Empire would continue to be the biggest power the galaxy had ever seen. Just one quick move. His fingers tightened around her neck further, and he moved her head slowly on either side. The bleeding on her temple had stopped, but the bruise was alarming. Perhaps it was the movement that woke her, but he saw her eyes opening. They were just as green and fascinating as he remembered them. He felt her fear instantly. For the first time ever it didn't feel right. He wished she would have not been afraid. Arria tried to move, but a moan of pain flew from her lips.

"You have been injured, and most probably have a concussion. Do not move," he whispered to her.

Arria saw him looking at her, and she realized that he wasn't wearing his mask. She noticed right away the scars on his left side of the face. _It is not that bad. Why is he wearing that mask?_ She thought and next she felt his hand around her neck, tight.

"Arcann…" she whispered so softly that he wasn't even sure, she just said his name.

The look in his eyes was surprising too, like he was fighting with himself, with his own mind, his own demons. Arria fell unconscious again and her head just rolled to the left.

' _You have to kill her.'_

Arcann's hand tightened even more around her neck, until he shook his head and released her, suddenly jumping away from her.

"No! I cannot do it. Not her. Ria…"


	15. Chapter 15

Xollin arrived on Tatooine the day before Vaylin supposed to join him. He was still not sure she would, but he wanted to be prepared. With everything taken care of, there was nothing to do but wait. The last month he had looked for ways to free her, but at his father's advice he decided not to do it without her consent. Xander explained to him that if Vaylin was mind controlled by someone, and she didn't even know it, the chances were she wasn't exactly aware of who she was, or what she was doing. A temporary shield should be enough to be both safe, and allow him to talk to her, slowly explain her what was going on. Xollin couldn't help hoping that she would want to be freed from under control, that she would have feelings for him…Even if he knew better, he still hoped for a future together, sometime, along the way…Could have been far away, could be starting the next day, he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to be prepared either way.

The next morning, Xollin went to the spaceport and started to wait under the scorching heat the two suns were sending over the sands. Minutes were passing by slowly into hours, but he didn't move. Completely covered in his charcoal long coat, with the hood covering most of his face, Xollin stood tall, waiting. Hours later, she finally stepped outside the spaceport, into the heat and Xollin's heart skipped a few beats. She was hard to recognize without her armor, dressed in civilian clothes, but her force signature couldn't be missed by any force user. Vaylin looked around and saw him right away. Even if his face was hidden, she knew it was him. Xollin was determined to first make it home, he knew that if he touched her he wouldn't be able to stop.

"You have come…This way," he said, fixating her with the same gray eyes, hiding the excitement, how happy he was to see her.

Vaylin just nodded and followed him to the quick travel with her droid behind her, carrying her luggage. As soon as they made it into his home, Xollin threw away his coat and pulled Vaylin close to him, into a passionate kiss. He had been waiting for that second since he left her crying in her bed, a month ago. Only a few seconds later she force pushed him into the wall behind him, and Xollin hit it, laughing.

"You liar! You used me, took advantage of me. I am going to kill you, even if my brother wants you and your little girlfriend alive," she spoke on an equal tone, obviously mad at him, but trying to control herself, she wanted answers first. His laugh surprised her, but not the fact that he freed himself from her hold and stood in front of her, crossing his thick arms over the wide chest, looking at her with superiority.

"You still are trying to control me. I thought you knew by now that will not work. And why are you calling me a liar?" came his question next.

Vaylin took a few steps to the side, weighting in her mind her own chances with him.

"Last month, when you came into my room, you lied to me."

"No, I did not. You invited me and I came," he started to explain, but she interrupted him right away.

"You only came so you can be close to your girlfriend, so you can help her escape from my brother."

"What? I don't even have a girlfriend…"

"Stop it! I saw you with her, at the quick travel point! The cute little brunette…"

"That was Arria,"finally Xollin understood who she was talking about.

"Right! The Outlander's daughter, the one that tried to killed my brother."

"Arria is my friend. I grew up with her and her brother. She is like a sister to me." This time Xollin explained her and saw the confusion on her face. "As a matter of fact, we are cousins. My mother is their father's half-sister," he added and Vaylin took another few steps trying to process everything. She wasn't sure she could trust him.

"Are you sure?" she insisted and Xollin laughed again.

"On a second thought…We are married and have about five kids together! Of course I am sure, what kind of question is that?"

"Not funny!" she almost yelled at him.

"I have to admit, I am flattered that you were jealous, but there is no reason. I know my family," Xollin added and walked closer to Vaylin, lifting her face to him. "Do you remember what I told you last time?"

 _That I am beautiful…_ she thought, but then she answered him confused: "You said a few things, not sure what you are referring to…"

Xollin smiled and got even closer to her. She could see the rising heat in his eyes, the gray was flaming silver. "I did say you are beautiful, indeed, and it is the truth…" he whispered and kissed her again, sending her mind in overdrive, letting her wonder how did he know what she had just thought. "Come, we have a lot to talk about," Xollin added, pulling her out of the quick travel room, after they both regained their breath.

The courtyard surrounded by buildings, the crystal clear water in the pool surprised her. She wasn't used with homes on the ground. To her, home has always been high up, near the stars. The higher someone's status, the higher up their home would have been, that was the way it has always been. On the ground, were just the poor, the criminals, the scum of the society. Seeing all the comfort and luxury around built right on the sand, it was new. She did explore in the latest years many worlds, but she never pay any attention to how people lived, only to the way they died. She looked up to the translucent shield covering everything, like a dome, the light blue sky and the two suns, the light almost hurt her eyes. Again, she realized how out of her element she was, to her the sky was always dark, with stars, it didn't matter what time of the day it was. Vaylin kept following Xollin, without a word, just looking around, trying to take in everything at once. She had a feeling she wasn't going to enjoy this kind of living for too long.

"How long can you stay?" Xollin asked her, right before he opened the door to the bedroom they were going to share, but he didn't get an answer. She was still looking avidly around, like a kid that was discovering the world around them for the first time. "Vay?" he insisted and only then she looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"I asked you how long can you stay," Xollin repeated his question inviting her into the room.

"Three, four days maximum. I don't want my brother to get suspicious. This is forbidden to us…" she tried to explain, but once again, Xollin's kiss interrupted her.

He had to shield her, and this time was going to be for the three days she could stay. The shield he was going to put around her mind could have interacted with her existing one, there were risks, but he was determined. The fact that she did remembered their last encounter, that she came to Tatooine, gave him hope and he held her head between his hands, looking deep into her eyes.

"Xol…What…"

"Shh…Just relax your mind, don't think of anything." He interrupted her and continued to shield her. Vaylin was feeling slowly more and more attracted to him. She had no idea what was going on, but it felt good, and she placed her hands on his chest.

"I missed you," he whispered a few second later, after his shield was complete.

"I missed you too..." she answered and between kisses they both left a trail of clothes from the door to the bed.

Vaylin felt his kiss on top of the head about an hour later, and smiled under the weight of his body. Xollin rolled over in the bed and pulled her close, in his arms. Still smiling, Vaylin opened her eyes and looked up to him, but with the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse at the room around them, it was completely unfamiliar.

"Xol…" she whispered and kissed the middle of his chest.

"Mm…" came his answer and smiled giving her another kiss.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" she asked him this time looking around.

"We are on Tatooine, in one of my homes…"

"Tatoo…What? I never heard of this place? How did we get here?" she insisted and sat up, covering with the dark grey, silky sheet.

"You flew here, on your ship" he started to explain her, but noticed right away her panic.

"Why I don't remember? Wait, I have a ship? And I know how to fly it?"

"Yes," he answered and got himself up, leaning against the comfortable headboard. "What do you remember?" came his next question, and looked at Vaylin carefully.

She desperately tried to remember. She looked around again, with panic on her face. Next she closed her eyes for a few seconds, searching in her mind for something. Anything. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at him scared. She was terrified. Her deep brown eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Nothing…" she whispered and the tears started to run down her cheeks the same instant.

~~#~~

Arcann jumped away from Arria, in a try to put some distance between them. His hands held on the sides of his head, trying to stop it from exploding. The excruciating pain sent him to his knees in only seconds.

"You can punish me all you want. I will not kill her!" he said between the clenched jaws, grinding his teeth and enduring the pain. A thin line of blood started to run down from his nose and after he held back a scream of unbearable pain, Arcann fell on ground unconscious, only steps away from Arria.

There was breathing, a lot of it, and steps. Tiny steps mixed with the sound of dragged bodies on the ground. The indescribable stench made Arcann realize that he was surrounded by some sort of beasts. He felt something brushing against his hand, like scales, cold and rough. His fingers twitched in response and wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't. The sharp bite of teeth breaking through his shirt, his skin and into his flesh was what made him open his eyes. In the dimmed light of what was left from the fire he saw the small area swarming with lizard like creatures, no bigger than an akk dog. They were so many, and a couple of them were on top of Arria. He blinked, trying to recover from the grogginess and suddenly jumped on his feet.

"Ria!" he called her name. With force enhanced speed, Arcann rushed to her and pulled the two lizards away throwing them behind him, in the middle of the others.

Quickly, he turned to face them. Their hisses filled the air around, and that was when he really saw them. They were tens, hundreds of them, and his sudden movements and actions just made them all mad. Hundreds of blue phosphorescent eyes were fixated on him, spikes on their backs were now straight up, like spears, with their tips just as glowing. He knew that they were too many to fight one by one, he needed to kill them at once. He considered his fatal blow for a fraction of a second, but that would have affected Arria as well. Arcann changed his plan. He jumped in the air and while he was on his way back to the ground, his right arm pulled back and his hand closed into a fist. The second he landed on his right knee, his fist hit the ground in front of him, making a decent size hole into the stone beneath. The force of his hit created a wave that pushed the creatures a few meters back, throwing them in the air about two feet off the ground. The same instant their bodies exploded and just tiny bits of body parts landed into the bluish glowing goo that was covering now the surrounding area. They were all dead, but the small quake he felt next made Arcann rush to Arria again and pulled her away from under the ceiling that was now cracking, and small pieces of debris were starting to fall. Beside where used to be the fire looked like it was safe and he looked around again, through the darkness, trying to see any other possible danger. It was quiet, at least for now, just the sound of the waterfall. The quake stopped and next he threw in the small pit the remaining wood and lit the fire. They were safe, and Arcann looked at the bite he just got, the two puncture wounds were glowing the same bluish color and he noticed the veins around them also turning into an alarming shade… _Poison_ he thought and next checked Arria's body, to make sure she wasn't bitten. She wasn't. Fortunately the creatures seemed to have liked better the taste of her leather suit. It was all ripped now to shreds, barely covering her. Even one of her boots was chewed on half-way. Arcann shook his head slowly and next got his armor back on, his mask, and standing tall beside her was determined to protect her at any cost. The lighter shade of the dark sky assured him that soon will be morning, and he continued to stand guard, like a statue. The poison was working inside his body, he could feel it spreading, and lifted up his sleeve, above the elbow, where was tight enough to slow it down. After a while he realized that even if it was slowed down, the poison was continuing to work, and started to feel slightly dizzy, lose his sharpness, his strength. He tried to take a few steps, but his armored boots felt heavy, and stopped. The thought that movement would only facilitate the poison to spread faster made him consider again a way for them to make it back to the spaceport. There was only one possible way. He would have to carry her back, or at least make it to where he left his speeder. Arcann wondered for the first time if he was going to make it, if the poison was slow enough to allow him to make it back to safety. A cold sweat covered his body with a shiver. He wasn't sure how long it has been, but he was feeling weaker and weaker, when he decided to reach to the force and use it to stay alive. He needed to, for Arria. He had to take her back…

When the night dissipated and he was able to see now the surrounding area, Arcann felt a presence. Instantly, his saber hummed to life in his right hand, even if his body was weakened. The presence was reminding him of Arria, but she was still unconscious, so he looked carefully around again. A shadow was advancing to them. It seemed to be a man, covered into a long black coat, with the hood covering his face. Through blurry eyes, Arcann saw him walking through the sea of glowing blue goo.

"You have come close enough." he ordered him with the same authority as always.

The shadow stopped for a second.

"Arria!" he heard the man calling her name, and the next second he lowered his hood. "Step away from my sister, Arcann" he continued and the two men looked at each other, measuring their opponent.

"Leo'Ren…" whispered Arcann and put away his saber.

"Darth Athran to you. Lowering your guard is not wise," he added advancing to his sister, bur keeping his attention on the man beside her.

"I will not fight you." Arcann answer surprised Leo'Ren and he looked at him with increased attention. He noticed the poison. Arcann was greatly weakened.

"Because you are poisoned?" he asked and keeled beside Arria checking on her quickly.

"No. Because you are her brother. Killing you will only make her hate me even more."

Leo'Ren moved his eyes over his sister and noticed right away her wounds bandaged with what it looked like parts of Arcann's armor. The soft bed of lush, overgrown leaves she was laying on was the next clue that she was taken care of in the most thoughtful way.

"What happened here?" asked Leo'Ren next and Arcann told him everything in the next few minutes, while he started to heal her. She was outside any danger, just that she had to regain her consciousness.

"So…that is your handiwork?" he insisted pointing to the blue goo he had walked through earlier.

Arcann nodded and as much as had fought it, he finally fell to his knees. The poison was wining in the battle with his body, was taking over.

"Did my sister follow you here?"

"No, I did."

"How did you know she was going to be here?" asked Leo'Ren, this time surprised that she wasn't the one starting the trouble.

"You are underestimating me. You don't think I can locate someone I am interested in?" answered Arcann, looking at Leo'Ren. His presence was so much like Arria's, but a lot darker, the signs of corruption were so deep on his face.

"How interested exactly?"

This time, Leo'Ren's question made Arcann hesitate before answering. He figured he had nothing to lose anyways, he could already feel the cold touch of death approaching.

"Very…She was going to be the mother of my children."

Leo'Ren looked at him right away with a raised brow. If he could smile he would have that moment.

"Does she know that?"

"Yes. That is what started our confrontation."

"I wish I could say I am surprised, but I am not."

"I hope you have a quick travel. She needs to be taken to safety." Arcann changed the subject.

Leo'Ren just nodded and returned his attention to Arria. He could only imagine her reaction at Arcann's idea, that she will be the mother of his children. He wasn't himself, thrilled at the thought, but if that was their destiny, he couldn't do anything to change it. Or maybe there was something…He could kill Arcann, rid the galaxy of him, free everyone from his tight hold, end the war. If Xollin would have succeed in his try to free Vaylin from under whomever it was that was mind controlling her, they might have an ally in the Empire of Zakuul. What if he wasn't going to succeed? What if Arria was wrong and Arcann wasn't the one mind controlling his sister? She was just as merciless as he brother. At least Arcann was the one that was more of a diplomat than she was. Vaylin first killed and reserved questions for later, while he at least gave the illusion that he is open to negotiations. Even if the negotiations were always going his way.

"Are you trying to decide if you should kill me or not?" Arcann's question interrupted his thoughts and Leo'Ren looked at him again.

"As a matter of fact, I am trying to decide if I should save your life or not," admitted Leo'Ren and took off his coat, covering Arria with it.

"I am a warrior. I will die fighting, not taken by poison!"

Leo'Ren heard Arcann's words spoken on a proud tone and next watched him struggle to rise on his feet. His legs were shaking, under the weight of his own body, he wasn't even steady, his balance seemed off. He made it half way to standing, but collapsed on the ground right by Arria.

"You have saved my sister's life, I am in your debt. I will not kill you." Leo'Ren denied him the request to fight him and lifted his sister off the soft bed of leaves. The movement made her head move and by the time Leo took a step away, he heard her whisper: "Arcann…"

 _Darn it, sister! Bad timing. He deserves to die! I should just let him here, die and pay for everything he has done. But he saved your life, and I don't like to owe anything to anyone. I might regret this, but…I cannot do it. I feel like the right thing to do is at least save his life in exchange for yours,_ thought Leo'Ren and placing Arria back on the soft leaves, he went and knelt beside Arcann.

"What are you doing?" came his question, feeling Leo'Ren's hand on his forearm and opening his eyes.

"I don't like to be in debt to anyone. A life for a life. You saved my sister, I am going to save you," answered Leo'Ren and started to purge the poison. It took a few minutes of silence, and while Leo was concentrated on the poison, Arcann looked from him to Arria and back. He was trying to find a resemblance between the two of them, his twin brother was identical, but the two of them couldn't be more different. He felt the poison leaving his body, he saw the bluish liquid dripping out through the puncture wounds, and after a while there was blood mixed in as well. Darth Athran, Arria's brother was powerful, and instinctively Arcann knew it would be a challenge, just like the man that took her away from his throne room. He still needed to find out who he was, since now he knew it wasn't her brother.

"A month ago, when I first met your sister, a man took her away. Do you know who he is?" Arcann asked looking at Leo'Ren insistently, careful, not to miss a possible reaction.

Taken by surprise, Leo'Ren looked into Arcann's one bright orange eye. Suddenly he knew why he was asking.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" was Leo's turn to question him, more to buy some time. He already knew the answer.

"She is not…committed to him, is she?"

"No, she is not. The man you are asking about is family," Leo'Ren answer came at the same time as he finished purging the poison and closed the now bleeding tiny wounds.

He felt the relief in Arcann's next breath and that second knew with certainty that that man was indeed in love with his sister. A part of him felt sorry for Arcann, the other part felt happy knowing that he would never hurt Arria.

"Is this my sister's work?" he asked next pointing to the wound on his thigh, that was still opened and Arcann nodded.

"Yes. It's going to heal. She is so incredibly fast," he added with admiration in his voice and Leo'Ren stood tall in front of him.

"Yes she is. And she hates you."

Leo'Ren went back to his sister and lifted her in his arms a second time. This time Arcann stood right beside him, his eyes glued to her face.

"I know. But she is wrong." Arcann answer surprised Leo'Ren, but he wasn't going to stay there and chat with him. Now that everyone was back to normal, he decided to activate the quick travel and go back to their lives.

"I am going to quick travel. You need a ride to the spaceport?" he asked Arcann and saw his nod.

"Why are you being…nice?" asked Arcann while Leo'Ren finally activated the quick travel.

"Like I said, I am paying you back for saving my sister's life. Do not get used to this. Next time we meet we are not going to be best friends," answered Leo'Ren and all three of them disappeared the same second from the small camp near the breathtaking waterfall.

Back in the spaceport, Arcann stopped Leo'Ren one last time before heading towards his own ship.

"For the record…I did not kill your parents." Without waiting for any response, he walked away and Leo'Ren just looked after him confused.

The confusion only lasted a couple of seconds, and next he rushed to his own ship. Vonn was waiting for him and at Leo'Ren's request he was going to fly Arria's ship back to Odessen.

As soon as Arria was in the medical bay, Leo'Ren rushed to take off. He saw Arcann's fast shuttle taking off right before him, and wondered again what he meant with that last statement. Next he shook his head and took off as soon as his clearance came through. Once in hyperspace, Leo'Ren went to check on his sister again. With all the bandages removed, she was like new, not a scratch, nothing that would even point to everything had happened in the last twenty four hours. She was just sleeping, and her brother walked away, letting himself sit in his chair. _Hmm…I wonder what he meant with that last remark. Is it true? If he didn't, then who did? As far as I know, according to my father's vision, he would have been killed by the Emperor himself, then my mother would have killed the Emperor. But who killed mother? Is Arcann telling the truth or is it just a lie? Is he going to lie to get Arria? He has to know that is not going to work! Why do I tend to believe him? I should know better…But he was honest with me. He didn't even try to hide his feelings. I never thought that out of all the men in the world, Arcann would be the one falling for my sister. And why did she whisper his name? Is she…No! She hates him. She can't be…_ Noise coming from the medical bay interrupted his thoughts and again he rushed to the small room only to see his sister trying to get out of the hard hospital bed.

"Arria…Easy, you might still be dizzy!" he tried to stop her and held her, helping her find her balance.

"Leo! Where am I?" she asked him surprised.

"On my ship, on our way back to Odessen…from Tresen," he reminded her.

She seemed to try and remember when suddenly she looked at her brother.

"Did you kill him?" came her question and she held her breath waiting for his answer.

"Who?" asked Leo'Ren trying again to buy time.

"Arcann! Who else? I think I injured him. But then there was this quake…We fell off the crumbling ridge. How'd you find me anyways?" she finally asked, realizing that nobody was supposed to know where she was.

"I did not. He saved your life," he answered, but she looked at him angry.

"You mean you let that monster live? You should've…" she started to yell at Leo'Ren, freeing herself from his hold and standing on her own. The anger gave her strength.

"Arria, he saved your life more than once. We both have been raised with morals, we have certain…"

"We were also raised by our parents that he killed! How could you let him live?" she continued furious at her brother.

"You are letting your anger consume you, sister. You need to think…"

"No! I need to kill him!" Arria interrupted him again and she walked out of the medical bay wrapped in her brother's coat.

She went to the small bridge and sat in the copilot's chair, trying to calm down. She remembered their fight, Arcann telling her that she was going to be the mother of his children and felt a cold chill down her spine. Then she remember the force he pushed her away with, over the edge, the way he reached and caught her the last second. He pulled her up to safety, and then was the quake. The ground was crumbling under their feet and she remembered his arm around her, holding her close…Did she hold him too? She wasn't sure, but she didn't want to remember if she did. It was a moment of weakness, maybe. They were dangling almost half way down the side of that ridge, and then was the hit she felt over her right temple. Instinctively she touched it and she was surprised that it wasn't even sore.

"I healed you already," she heard her brother saying while he sat in his chair looking at her.

She chose to ignore him and continue to try and remember what else happened. _Did I dream that I was sleeping on some leaves? Did Arcann take his mask off? I think he did, and I remember thinking his scars aren't that bad…Or was that a dream? Ugh…I can't remember for sure._

"You haven't told me yet how you found me," she said and surprised her brother.

"Since your last encounter with Arcann I hid a locator on your ship. Just in case…"

Arria was revolted, she wanted to jump at her brother and scratch his eyes out. But if he hadn't, he wouldn't have known where she was, that she was injured. It finally hit her that he had saved her life.

"Thank you," she whispered and Leo'Ren had another surprise. He would've expected her to be furious at him.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence, each of them in their own thoughts. She just couldn't accept that Arcann saved her life, and only a few minutes before they exited hyperspace she ran back into the medical bay, remembering something. She found the bandages. They were stained with her blood. Arria continued to inspect them, recognizing the soft fabric, white with gold embroidery. _So it's true…He did save my life…_

 _~~#~~_

On his own ship, Arcann went and took care of his wounds after he was in hyperspace as well. The droid helped, and with the kolto working inside his body, he returned to his chair. _Ria…When am I going to see her next? Are we going to fight again? She seems to want me dead more than anything else. She has to accept her destiny! She will be my wife, the mother of my children, my princess, either she likes it or not. I will find a way!_

A/N

Thank you everyone for reading. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and always make my day .


	16. Chapter 16

Xander was waiting for his son. He'd been pacing the small airport and now after the landing, he just waited for him to come down the ramp. The second he saw him, Xander's heart cringed. Xollin looked beyond tired, he was exhausted and sad…Right away he knew something was wrong and rushed to him.

"Xol…What is it?" he asked him right away.

Xollin looked at his father with empty eyes, signs of disappointment written all over him.

"You were right. As always…"

Xander let out a sigh and they both walked side by side to the quick travel.

"So she is not what you thought she would be," insisted Xander and saw Xollin shaking his head.

"I have never seen anything like this. I am not sure she can even be freed, not to mention that I might have done irreparable damage, her life might be in danger now."

"Let us go and have some dinner, your mother is expecting us," said Xander and activated the quick travel.

Clarisse was indeed waiting for them, and as soon as she saw them she felt her son's worry. After a hug they all sat and Xander let his son be the one that would start. He didn't want to make him feel even worse that he already was.

"Whoever is controlling Vaylin has complete control over her. I have shielded her, disrupting the control for three days and…" he stopped for a few seconds, trying to gather his thoughts. "She didn't even know how she got on Tatooine, what planet it was, nothing. She has no recollection of her own life after the age of eight. For some reason I am the only one that she can remember, either she is under control or away from it. After the shield wore off, the last day, she was having headaches, and flash backs. If she has them at the wrong time…"

"That means that her feelings for you are strong enough," Clarisse tried to make him feel better and she smiled his way.

"It also can put her life in danger. I should have never gotten involved in this."

"Do not say that, Xollin. You have feelings for this girl, and that is not something you can choose to have or not. Finish eating and we can continue," insisted Xander, but Xollin pushed away his plate.

"I am not even hungry. It is like there are two different people inside her. One, the one we all know, the ruthless assassin, a terror even for her own people, and the other one…My Vay. She is so innocent, so sweet and kind, and…She doesn't even know how to use the force properly, " Xollin spoke and got up walking away from the table. "If Arria is right and Arcann is the one controlling her, I am going to help her kill him. Right now that is the only way to free her."

Xander and Clarisse looked at each other. They could easily sense their son's pain.

"We are going to get back to that later, for now we should concentrate on Vaylin…" started Clarisse, but Xollin tuned suddenly around and came back to the table.

"Don't tell me that Arria had another run-in with Arcann. Did she go after him again?" he insisted knowing now more about him.

"Actually, he went after her. You can talk about it with Leo tomorrow," answered Xander while Xollin sat down.

"That is new. Was he here?"

"No, Arria went to some new planet, Tresen, and he followed her there. Now, tell us what she remembers, "Xander invited him and, taking another bite from his dinner, waited for his son to speak.

Xollin was still trying to understand what happened, but he was going to talk to Leo'Ren next day, so he concentrated on Vaylin.

"She doesn't remember much, really. She was a child. She does however remember her parents always arguing, her mother accusing her father for taking away the twin boys, Arcann and Thaxan…"

"What? Arcann has a twin brother? Where is he? How come we have never heard about him?" interrupted Clarisse, suddenly alarmed.

"I asked Vay the same thing after her shield expired. She said that she only met her brothers for the first time when she was twelve, they were nineteen, identical twins. Apparently Arcann killed his brother…"

"Are you serious?" she interrupted again, this time revolted. "What kind of person he is to kill his own brother? The more I learn about this Arcann the more I tend to agree with Arria."

"Vay said it was an accident, but I am not sure if she is telling the truth or she is just covering for her brother," answered Xollin just as surprised, but for different reasons. He couldn't believe that his mother would want someone dead, it just wasn't her." She also remembers that she was force sensitive, and that she almost killed one of the guards one day. That was when her mother started to insist that she needed to be controlled…"

The sound of Clarisse's fork dropped on the plate interrupted him again and looked at his mother walking away from the table.

"Clara," tried Xander to calm her down and got up himself, rushing to her.

"What kind of people are they? Is it a whole family of monsters?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"We do not know that, Clara. Maybe she didn't mean it that way."

"You are right, father. Vay said that her mother loved her, that she didn't want her to be trained, just taught how to use the force for justice. They use the force different from us. For them is all about justice."

"Quite some justice," whispered Clarisse and returned to the table with Xander.

"Only days after she turned eight, one evening, her father took her away. She cried when she told me how she could still hear her mother calling her, begging him not to take her away. After that night, her mind is completely blank."

Silence covered all three of them for a while, until Xander looked at his son.

"You said that Arcann is only seven years older that her, right?" and Xollin nodded in agreement, while it was Xander's turn to walk away, in visible thought. "I hate to say this, but Arcann cannot be the one controlling her. Obviously her control started that night, when her memories stop. He was only fifteen at the time. He did not have enough power, or experience to mind control even if he would have known how. That leaves only one that could have done it."

"The Emperor himself," whispered Clarisse and looked at her husband, scared.

Xollin looked at his father completely confused. "He has been dead for over four years. Would she not get freed when he died?"

"No, out of contrary. With his death the control had most probably became even stronger. I have seen HIS work before. And if that is the case, I am sorry, Xol, but there is nothing any of us can do. She cannot be freed."

Xollin heard the words, but he just couldn't agree, he opposed them with every thought, every fiber of his mind.

"There has to be a way."

Xander shook his head and looked down. "There is not. And shielding her, repeatedly, could ultimately get her killed. You have to understand."

Xollin felt the whole world crushing around him, every single one of his dreams doomed to never come true. The memory of her invaded his mind, her taste, her scent, her laugh. Suddenly he got up on his feet and left the room without a word.

"Maybe we can find something, maybe there is a way. I can't see him like this," whispered Clarisse and let her head on Xander's chest. He held her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I wish there was."

~~#~~

Next morning found Xollin even more tired, he couldn't sleep. He went back to the base, but there was still time before his class would start, so he sat on a ridge just outside the secure area. The sound, all the noise coming from the base was in the background, fading. He looked over the tops of the forests below, the mountains in the distance. Everything seemed colorless, just like the breakfast he had that morning was tasteless. Nothing made sense, everything working against him.

"Master Hellix," he heard the familiar voice and turned his head, interrupted from his thoughts.

"Tara. Good morning, and thank you," he said, accepting the cup filled with hot caff she handed him while sitting next to him.

Tara was one of his best students. She was one of the survivors from Rex's attack on the 'guardians'.

"I came to say good bye," she said timidly looking at him from under long, thick lashes, with deep, rich chocolate colored eyes.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked her confused sipping from his caff.

"I've accepted to go train beginners, as a part of our program," she started to talk and smiled.

Her smile had always made everyone's day better. She was with the alliance since the beginning, trained on Belsavis with Xollin, Leo'Ren and Arria.

"You training it is not complete." Xollin tried to make her change her mind.

"It'll be enough for the job I have to do. I'm leaving in about an hour," she added and this time she looked away from Xollin.

"Where are you posted?" he asked, looking back to the mountains.

"Rishi. Your mother told me that's where she met you father, the same place where Darth Athran and Darth Arria's parents met. Maybe it's my turn," she dreamed out loud and Xander tuned suddenly surprised. His long braided hair moved on his back, over his shoulder and the beads made that sound she loved.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked.

Tara looked in his lifeless gray eyes. "Is that a trick question, Master? You've always thought us not to fight our emotions. They come and go as they please, and we can only embrace them," she answered with another one of her bright smiles.

"It is true, I said that. Sometimes I wish it would be just as easy to follow my own advice. When will you be back to finish your training?"

"The post it's for a year, after that I don't know. If I'm needed to stay longer I will, if I'm needed elsewhere I'll go there. I'll continue to train on my own, Master. I promise not to neglect it." Tara's assurance was close to nothing for Xollin that moment. She wasn't going to be there, in front of his class, every single time, with her smile, her kindness. He was going to miss her. The morning sun made her blonde hair even brighter. He remembered the only time he saw her without her braided ponytail. It was on Belsavis. It seemed so long ago.

"If you ever have any questions, or need anything, please do not hesitate to call."

Tara smiled again and nodded, getting up on her feet.

"Thank you again for everything, Master Hellix! I wouldn't be here today without you and your teachings. I'm grateful."

Xollin got up too and smiled at her. "May the force be with you, and serve you well!"

"And with you too, Master" she saluted him one more time and turning around she started to walk towards the small spaceport.

 _Why didn't I fall in love with her? It would have been so much easier. It had to be Vay. There is so little hope. Tara has always had a soft spot for me, she liked me since she saw me for the very first time, even if at the time she was so young. She is so much like my mother, beautiful, smart, kind, a delight to be around. I had to fall for a merciless assassin, with an empty mind and endless thirst for blood._ Xollin let out a sigh and started to walk slowly inside the secure area. His class was going to start in only a few minutes, and this time without Tara.

~~#~~

The new homes built on Odessen weren't by any stretch of imagination anywhere near the comfort and luxury of their other homes, but at least they were more than the simple apartments that everyone else was living in. Leo'Ren and Arria's were on the same property, but far enough from each other to offer them privacy, without needing a speeder or to quick travel just to go see one another. Xollin and Arria met at Leo'Ren's home that same afternoon, after they all finished their obligations for the day. They went and sat on the grass, facing each other, like they did when they were kids and shared what they did since last time they'd seen each other. It was in their habit, they were still best friends above anything, and spent the almost three hours in the soft light of the late afternoon sun bringing each other up to speed with the latest events.

"I feel like mom should show up and bring us some treats," whispered Arria after a few seconds of silence and both Xollin and Leo'Ren looked at her.

"Your mom was the best! She always found a way to break a rule, to make us laugh. I miss her too," Xollin added and touched his cousin's shoulder. Arria smiled sadly and just looked at the grass between them.

"Yeah…That monster is going to pay for every single second I've missed her and dad! He killed his own brother. I can't believe that! And his sister is just covering for him, you don't kill your brother by accident. That is bantha!" Arria was again revolted against Arcann, and the glow in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"That 'monster' saved your life," Leo'Ren reminded her and Arria looked at her brother.

"And you let him live. I don't know what you were thinking. He is good only one way: dead." she insisted and looked at Xollin, expecting him to be on her side.

"I am sorry, Arria, but Leo is right. I would have probably done the same thing."

She jumped on her feet the same second and looked at them. "You have both lost it!" she threw their way and started to run towards her home.

As soon as she disappeared from their view, Leo looked at his cousin while they both got up from the soft grass. "What are you going to do?" asked Leo and Xollin knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I have no idea. Father said that there is no known way to free her, and further shielding could potentially kill her. I might have to accept that it wasn't to be for us…"

"Do you love her? And I mean with all your heart," insisted Leo and stopped in front of Xollin.

"I think so. I am not sure. It is the first time," hesitated Xollin under the insistent look of his cousin.

"Figure it out. If you do love her, fight for her. Do whatever it takes!"

"Unlike you?" answered Xollin with a question and Leo'Ren avoided his eyes instantly. "Have you tried to find her?"

Leo'Ren shook his head and started to walk again. "It is too late for me. She left, she ran away from me. Even if I looked for her, even if I found her…There is no point, she doesn't want me."

"How do you know? Did you tell her how you feel?"

"I did not. I let her make her choice."

"Make her choice between what? You rejected her when she came to you. How do you think she felt?"

"She came to me for the wrong reasons. She…"

"Leo. You are forgetting that she spent five long years of her life as a slave. I am sure she mastered the art of hiding her feelings. That girl was beaten, tortured, raped, starved. She went through hell and back. Do you really think she would have admitted to you, a Sith Lord, that she loved you?"

Leo'Ren didn't want to talk about it, he'd been thinking for months, since she left, to why did she chose to run.

"I have never given her a reason to be afraid of me. I even stopped touching her when I noticed how uncomfortable I was making her," tried Leo to explain.

"Are you sure was discomfort? Have you read her reactions, her feelings for what they were, or for what you thought they might be?" insisted Xollin.

"She is still a child," whispered Leo, asking himself the same questions, but no answer came.

"She stopped being a child the day her parents were murdered in front of her. She grew up fast. Besides, I have seen you two together, I have seen her reactions, the way she looked at you. It was more than just gratitude."

"I thought so too, at times. But then she was just distant, sometimes embarrassed. I would have known if she had any feelings for me."

"It is pretty obvious to me that you didn't. Leo, look for her! You have a chance, take it while you can!"

The last words, Xollin mostly whispered them, like it was a secret. Leo'Ren looked at him, not even daring to hope that his friend could be right. Slowly, Xollin started to walk to the quick travel, but stopped only a step away from it and turned around to face Leo'Ren again.

"Just one more thing. The pain…Does it go away after a while?"

Leo knew exactly what he was asking and shook his head slowly, with sadness. "No. You just get used to it, and live with it every day, every minute."

Next Xollin nodded and activated the quick travel leaving his cousin alone, with his own thoughts, and now doubts. _Could he be right? Had I mistaken? Have I rejected her and that is why she left? No. I would have known if she did have feelings for me. I would have seen it in her eyes, in those lavender eyes…And if I look for her, then what?_

Not far from him, Arria was in her bath tub. She needed to calm down after the discussion with her brother and her cousin. She would've not let Arcann live if she was in her brother's place. She would've killed him. She look absently at the bubbles, then she let her head back and her eyes closed. Images started to come in her mind, and they were all dominated by the man she wanted dead. _The mother of his children…Yeah right! I will die before that happens. He will never touch me…Again…_ She thought and the same second she remembered him touching her, the way he made her feel. Angry at herself, Arria left the bath and went to sleep, promising again that she will kill him. She had to.

~~#~~

Vaylin stood in front of her bed in the dark bedroom, looking at it with fear. Almost every night she had terrible headaches, and those flash backs. Xollin was ever present in all of them. She should have never let him come near her, she knew better. It was forbidden to her to form any attachments with anyone, and there was a good reason for that. Now she was paying the price for breaking the rule. She should have killed him, that first time he came into her room, but then she remembered that he was more powerful than her, that even if she had wanted to kill him, she couldn't. And why in the stars did she agree to go to that distant planet, with bright light and sand everywhere? Since she returned she was enduring those headaches, and the flash backs were always leaving her completely drained. She was afraid now to even go into her own bed, knowing it will happen again, and again…There had to be a way to make it stop. Vaylin took a few steps away from the bed and stopped in front of the big window. The dark sky, with millions of stars made her feel better, it was familiar ground. The thought that Xollin is somewhere out there shadowed her other thoughts and letting out a sigh, she dialed his frequency. He answered after a few rings, obviously waken from his sleep.

"Vay! Is everything all right?" he asked right away surprised that she called him. It had been a little over a month since Tatooine.

"No. I need to see you."

Xollin hesitated only for a second. "I can be there tomorrow. Is that good?"

She nodded right away. "I will be waiting for you at the coordinates I am sending. It is a small safe house I have in the Spire. What time you think you will make it?" she asked him next, sending him already the promised coordinates.

"Most probably shortly after dinner time. I will send you a message tomorrow when I know more. What is going on?" he continued to ask, hoping she will give him a clue to what was all about.

"Whatever is it that you have done to me, you have to undo it. I can't take this anymore."

"Vay, there is nothing I can do, only you could. I will explain to you tomorrow," he promised and smiled at her. "I have missed you…" he added, and Vaylin terminated the call without another word.

She threw the holo and returned her eyes to the dark sky. _He can't do anything about it? He has to! He better! What did he mean by' I am the one that could do something'? What? He missed me…I did too, but I am not going to tell him that, it would be even more trouble. Especially now when I know that his family is leading their pathetic 'Alliance'. Arcann didn't even seem surprised, but then again, my brother doesn't get surprised by anything._ She finally went to bed and closed her eyes, waiting for the excruciating pain to take over, just like almost every night. Only that that night it didn't happen, she just fell asleep, while a rebel tear ran down the check from the corner of her eye.

The next day, Xollin entered the small apartment at the exact time he promised. Vaylin was waiting for him, and as soon as he entered, she ran into his arms. She promised herself to be strong, not to let him see her weak, but that second, when she met his gray eyes she just couldn't help it. The kiss that followed left them both breathless and drunk for a few seconds.

"Should I be on guard for another one of your attacks?" she heard him asking her in a whisper. Vaylin lifted her face to him and looked into his eyes.

"No. That is not why I called you here."

"Why did you then? What is going on?" insisted Xollin aware of his growing desire and taking a few steps away from her.

"You have been doing something to me. It has to stop. I am getting those flash backs, and terrible headaches, I can't sleep…" she started to explain him, but Xollin interrupted her.

"All I have done, was shielding your mind, the shields have been temporary. "

"Shielding my mind? From what?" she insisted and closed the distance between them with a few rushed steps.

Xollin took her shoulders into his hands and this time he was the one looking deep into her eyes, like he wanted to see straight into her soul, he knew she had one, somewhere deep, very deep inside.

"Vay, you are being mind controlled. This is not who you really are…"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. This is me, High Justice Vaylin, second only to the Emperor, now to my brother, Prince Arcann. "

Xollin let out a deep sigh and went to sit down on the small couch. It didn't look like much, but it was comfortable to his surprise, and she followed him. In the next little while he explained her everything, the source of her flash backs, how by shielding her temporary from the influence she was under it opened those memories that were locked away. He could easily see how with every passing minute, with every explanation she was starting to believe him, to understand things that before she didn't. He hoped that she would embrace the opportunity, that she would have the power to break free of the control, that she was going to be with him.

"If that is indeed true, it means that I can't see you anymore."

Her words didn't surprise him, he knew there was a possibility she will never want to see him again. The tiny hope she would fight for the two of them was gone in an instant and he looked down.

"Only if you choose so…"

Vaylin placed her hands on either side of his head and lifted his face to her.

"I have to choose so! If you are right and I am mind controlled, if I really am a monster, I don't want to put your life in danger. I have no explanation on how I am not attacking you right now, or why am I even telling you this, but I could turn on you any second. I could hurt you. I don't want that. For whatever reason, right now I don't feel like I usually am. Maybe because of you, I have no idea. I just think it is wiser to stay away from each other. Pity…We were good together," she added and smiled his way.

"I am still going to try and find a way to free you. I am not giving up on you, Vay. Fight him, fight his control. You can do it if you want it bad enough."

"No. Even if I could do it, and manage to free from the control, who would I became?" she asked and walked away from him. "I know who I am now, I know what I have to do, where my place is. If all this disappears, what will I be left with?"

"Me," whispered Xollin and looked at her again, getting up on his feet and taking a step towards her.

"As tempting as that is, as you are, I am not sure I can do it. As of recently I know that your family, the Outlander's family is leading the Alliance. My loyalty is with my brother, and if he is asking me to fight against you, I will. He already wants you alive, and I admitted that you have escaped me once. He will not forgive a second mistake. Distance yourself from them, from the Alliance, if you want to live. I will destroy them. You have to understand, we are enemies. Stay away from me."

Vaylin went towards the door and she was ready to leave, when Xollin stopped her, pulling her into his arms. She looked at him surprised, with bright orange eyes. He could see in them everything he didn't want to see…Hate, anger, and an incredible restraint.

"Vay…"

"Next time we see each other I am High Justice Vaylin, and I will fight you if I have to. Good bye!"

Xollin let her go, and she left him alone in the small apartment. _That didn't go well…What now? Do I give up? Is she right? If there is a way to free her and if I do it, will she even accept the new person she would become? I have to go back, they know about our Alliance…that should be my focus for now!_

~~#~~

Vaylin walked to the throne the next morning. Her brother had summoned her and she already knew he must have a plan.

"You wanted to see me," she said instead of any salute, walking up the first set of steps up to the throne.

Arcann was seated, looking at her, but it seemed he wasn't seeing her.

"Send our spies out. I want to know everything there is to know about this so called Alliance. We need people everywhere, I need them to infiltrate, but not act until my order. Is that clear?" he asked and Vaylin saw his eye fixating on her.

"Wouldn't be easier to just start attacking them? Random planets, until we smoke them out. That way we reduce their defenses, make them fear and know they can't stand against us."

"No. They obviously do not have the numbers, so they are just being smart. We have to outsmart them. Besides, I still want the Outlander's family alive."

"All of them?"

"Any one of them, but mostly Arria, the one that attacked me," he answered and got up on his feet when he spoke her name and took a couple of steps looking again out, to the dark sky.

"What is exactly your interest with this girl? You want to execute her publicly and make an example of her?"

Arcann hesitated with his answer, he wasn't sure if he should tell his sister about his plans. Lately he started to doubt her loyalty, there was something going on with her, but he didn't know what. The fact that she failed at bringing in Arria's cousin a little over a month ago wasn't in her favor either. He decided to test her, and use the circumstances in his favor.

"She is going to be the mother of my children, my wife." he answered and heard her laugh.

"You are funny! Please don't tell me that you are capable of feeling love."

"Am. I. Laughing?" he asked slightly raising his tone.

"You never do. Does she know?" she asked again, with the same flat tone, cold, and Arcann knew that second that she didn't care.

"Yes, she does. I have told her already."

Vaylin took a few steps, while her brother turned his back at her continuing to look at the stars.

"That is why she is hiding then," she said and started to walk towards the door, to carry on with her orders, but still heard her brother's words.

"She is not hiding. Just planning her next attack."


	17. Chapter 17

Day after day, month after month they all concentrated their efforts and the Alliance was growing stronger and stronger. Arria and Xollin, both lead a few incursions on Zakuul. Whether they had been sabotaging droid factories, or stealing information they succeeded every time and managed to go in, do the job and get out clean before they were caught. Every single time Arria was tempted to go take another stab at Arcann. Since their last encounter she knew she could at least hurt him if not kill him for good. She was itching to hit him in the good side of his face at least once. But she had never been alone, she had other people with her and she was responsible for their lives. She would have not endangered anyone. Anyone but herself. She continued her own training, and she had become stronger, faster, and more hateful than ever. She was at the limit where the hate would have gotten the best of her, when Leo'Ren stopped her. He didn't want her to be like him. It was enough that he was still descending further and deeper into the darkness. He decided not to look for Lyla. If their destiny was to be together it was going to happen, if not…He was just going to be that man that everyone feared. Everyone on Odessen avoided him, people stepped out of his way when they saw him. Always moving like a shadow, his darkness sent chills. He defended them well, the areas where there were homes were all guarded, high quality sensors installed, tiny probes floating around. Nothing would have moved on Odessen without his knowledge, and everyone felt safe. It was a paradox, the man they all feared was the one that made them feel safe. Xollin disapproved of his stubbornness, but not even he could convince him to go find Lyla. He was giving up every day a tiny bit, and a future with Vaylin was further and further from ever becoming reality. Xollin was concentrating his attention on the new training programs, spread all over the galaxy. There were ten different planets, where their best students were now teaching new recruits. There were weekly reports, conference calls, and he couldn't stop himself smiling every time Tara came into view. She knew already that he could read anyone's mind, and she had never even tried to hide her interest for him. He'd been ignoring her for years, but in the recent months he was surprised to notice that he couldn't wait to talk to her. She was still bringing smiles on everyone's faces, her kindness and ever optimistic attitude contagious.

With less than a week to his birthday, Xollin avoided making any plans, or mentioning anything to anyone. For his cousins, his birthday was associated with their parents' deaths…And it would be five years. That day he had just finished another class and was on his way to the meeting room, when his mother came running towards him.

"Xol, hurry…Something terrible has happened," she managed to say trying to catch her breath and they both rushed to the huge holoterminal.

The middle of the room was occupied by the terrifying images. Three of their ten training facilities were reduced to rubble and ashes. Burned bodies, severely injured survivors were barely breathing. The skytroopers were responsible for the attacks. There was a recording, sending them a message, letting them know that all of their facilities will share the same fate.

"Tara…" whispered Xollin and next rushed to dial her frequency. "Call everyone else. Evacuate immediately!" he ordered quickly and everyone around start dialing and establish contact with the others. The orders for evacuation were just going out, when they witnessed live the destruction of two more of their facilities…And Tara wasn't answering. After two more tries she finally answered, laughing, in the middle of a small group of recruits.

"Master Hellix, I wasn't…" she started, but Xollin interrupted her right away.

"Tara, evacuate! Immediately! Get as many recruits as you can and come home."

"I don't have a ship. I was just dropped here and…"

"I am on my way. I should be there by tomorrow. Run as far as you can from the facility, and remember your training," added Xollin deciding in a split second.

"Yes, Master. How will you find us?"

"We'll keep in touch. Have your holo and your datapad with you. Remember to stay shielded, stay calm, and blend in."

"Most recruits have already gone to their homes. It's just me and four others…" she managed to say before the explosion.

"Get out of there!" yelled Xollin and started to run towards the spaceport, to his ship.

His parents just looked at each other, but none of them tried to stop him. Everyone except Leo'Ren was busy coordinating the escape routes and making everything in their power to bring home the survivors. He followed his cousin and caught up with him in the hangar, while his ship was made ready.

"Xol! This is a trap," said Leo'Ren trying to stop him, his hand closing on his cousin arm.

"I cannot leave Tara there. I have to bring her and the others home. They are my responsibility…"

"You are taking a huge risk. Are you sure is it worth it?" insisted Leo'Ren and their eyes met.

That second, Xollin saw in Leo'Ren's eyes the rest of the unspoken question, and knew the answer. "Yes." His answer came calm, without any shadow of a doubt and Leo'Ren let out a sigh.

"May the force serve you well," was all he did say and watched Xollin walking up the ramp and inside his ship. Leo'Ren had a bad feeling, but his friend seemed convinced he knew what he was doing. He could only hope he really knew.

"Did Xol really left for Rishi?" he heard next his sister's question as she came running into the hangar just as Xollin's ship lifted off the ground and flew in the sunset sky.

"Yes…And I have a bad feeling about it."

Arria looked at her brother, then at the ship, only to go back to her brother. She was worried too, the last few months had been too quiet.

"C'mon, Xol knows what he's doing, he always does. Let's bring the rest home safely," she whispered and pulled her brother's arm.

As soon as he went in hyperspace, Xollin let himself think. He closed his eyes and just stayed in his chair. Images of Tara over the past few months came back into his mind. She'd been so long a part of their everyday lives, that he'd gotten used to her. Since she left everything changed. He couldn't wait to see her, to talk to her…He was arranging his day around her calls and after every one of them he felt like he'd been missing something all this time. Her good nature, and always optimist views were refreshing, just as her smile. She was naive to a fault, but cautious just enough to keep herself out of trouble. The thought that she might be killed before he could make it to Rishi kept him alert, kept him wanting to be there in an instant. He knew it was going to be a long flight and tried to get some rest. Xollin wasn't sure if he'd been sleeping, he felt like he was asleep just so the next second would open his eyes wide, with some terrible scenario playing in his mind. He kept doing so for the next few hours, until he finally checked the time. Less than an hour left in hyperspace, and he finally called her. This time, she answered right away, smiling, with her golden hair loose, around her face.

"Master Hellix."

"Are you safe?" he asked quickly not allowing himself to get distracted.

"Yes. I am at the 'Rum run', it's a small inn off the south docks. The owners are friends of mine, trustworthy, their son is one of my students," she explained right away.

"I should be there in couple of hours."

"Master, be careful, the streets are full of patrols, it's raining again, and soon it'll be dark. The skytroopers are still looking. Maybe you shouldn't land at the spaceport?" she suggested and Xollin thought about for a few short seconds.

"I will be fine. I will go stealth. Where are the others?"

"The ones that weren't already at their homes when the attack happened got caught in the explosion. I made it out the last second. If it wasn't for you to warn me, I wouldn't have…" she added and looked down trying to hide the tears that were filling her eyes.

Xollin closed his eyes for a second, he didn't want to think to what it would have been like. Not now, when he was starting to find answers to his questions, to his dilemmas. After a quick reassurance that he will be there shortly, he ended the call and got back into his chair massaging his temples.

Just as promised, a little over two hours later he knocked at the door and Tara opened it quickly, sensing her master's presence. Without even thinking, she threw herself in his arms with a new wave of tears running down her face.

"Master," she managed to whisper while Xollin closed his arms around her body and closed the door behind him.

"Tara. Shh…Everything it will be all right," he tried to calm her down, tried to convince himself at the same time too. He wasn't sure everything was going to be all right, he wasn't sure they would make it out alive. On his way he saw the patrols, there were hundreds of skytroopers looking for something…or someone.

They sat and Tara told him what happened, with all the details he'd been asking over the simple dinner she had waiting for them. Xollin listened to everything, taking in her image, right there, in front of him, within an arm's reach.

"It would be the safest to stay here until the morning and then find a way to my ship. Are you certain that these people are trustworthy?" he insisted and couldn't hold back a smile when he saw her wiping her last drying tears and trying to control the wavy golden hair. Somehow she had lost the usual silky ties that were keeping it all back in the braided ponytail.

Tara nodded right away and looked at him. "Yes, they are good people. Like I said, their son is one of my students. Besides, this room in the basement is safe," she added and looked around at the small room with no windows. Somehow they could both hear the torrential rain all around. It was the rainy season…Again.

"All right, you need some rest," said Xollin next and got up on his feet. "You can take the bed over there, I will get the couch…" he offered right away. Since he came in the saw the room divided into two different spaces, with a large bed at the back. His decision was received with a surprising laugh from Tara and he looked at her confused.

"Master, you can't fit on that couch. Take the bed, I am half your size, I'll be just fine on the couch," she explained to him, and involuntarily Xollin's eyes lingered over her body. She was half his size.

"Are you sure?" he insisted and saw her nod again.

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll be plenty of room for me," Tara said convincing him and then she ran into the small refresher. By the time she came out, Xollin had already lined a blanket over the couch, set a pillow to one of the ends and he was just finishing unfolding a second blanket for her to cover with.

"Thank you," she whispered and after a nod Xollin went into the refresher.

She turned off the lights, leaving just one of the tiny lights on one of the nightstands beside his bed on, than she got undressed and got under her blanket.

Xollin came back into the semi dark room and got in his bed without much fuss.

"Good night," she heard him say and next the sound of his beads touching the pillow traveled to her ears.

"Good night," she answered trying to imagine him in his bed, but holding her eyes closed, tight, just not to be tempted to look.

The night lights were on, discreet, hardly offering any light, but just enough to be able to walk around without bumping into everything. Xollin let out a sigh and folded his arms under his head, fixating the ceiling with his gray eyes. Noises from the upper floor filled the room soon and Tara sat up scared, looking at the ceiling. Sounded like skytroopers. Xollin sensed her fear the same instant. It only lasted a few seconds, and after the sound of voices and more steps, everything got quiet again and Tara breathed for the first time. Xollin had held his breath too, without even noticing until he heard her lying back on the couch and pulling the blanket on. It was only then that he let out the breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Master…" he heard her timid whisper and his eyes opened wide the same instant.

"Tara, you can call me Xollin."

"Do you think we'll make it out of here alive?" she asked him afraid to hear the answer.

Xollin wasn't the one to lie, and especially not to her.

"I do not know, Tara. We are going to do our best..." his words got interrupted when he heard her moving, walking into the room and sensed her stopping right beside his bed. He reached for the light and turned it on, still holding the other arm under his head. He saw her wrapped in one of the blankets, with her golden hair waving off her shoulders, looking at him timid for a second, then moving her eyes to the floor. "What is it?" he asked sensing that she wanted to ask him something.

"Could I ask you for a favor?" he heard her tiny voice, without looking at him.

"Sure. What is the favor?"

"I'm not afraid to die. But if I do…I…I've never been kissed before…I…"

Xollin's brow arched and looked at her with half a smile. "Are you asking me to kiss you?" he asked her finding it amusing. He never thought anyone would ever ask.

Tara just nodded and looked at him for a second, just in time to see him jump out of bed. He was wearing only pants…Xollin was right in front of her and lifted her face to him gently, barely touching her. That was the moment he had been fantasizing about for the last few months, since she had been away. Tara had liked him since the very first time she saw him, but she learned very quickly that man like him wouldn't pay any attention to girls like her. She wasn't considering herself special in any way, just another girl, yes, force sensitive, but just plain and forgettable.

"Are you sure that you have never…" he insisted while getting so close to her that she could feel his breath brushing over her lips.

"I'm sure," she whispered completely lost in his eyes. They were usually gray, but that second they were a bright silver, and there was some different light in them… _Maybe from the poor lightning in the room…_ she thought.

The same second his lips touched hers and Tara closed her eyes, trying to lock inside her that moment. She was going to remember it for the rest of her life. Either was going to be a few hours, days or years. Her first kiss took her breath away. The man she was secretly in love with for years was finally kissing her. Tara wasn't even sure it was real. Unlike her, it was all too real for Xollin. The second he touched her lips he felt something shifting inside him, all around them, in the force itself. The sweet, inexperienced, girl that had brightened his days for a few years now, was right there, in his arms, giving herself to him. The deep moan that escaped from within him, made Tara put her arms around him. The blanket dropped to their feet and Xollin held her closer to him, crushing her against him. The desire was escalating quickly and he stopped, cupping her face into his hands, looking into her deep chocolatey eyes.

"Tara, are you sure? I do not have much to offer. My heart is been…displaced lately."

"I know you were troubled even before I left Odessen. I'm not asking for anything after tonight," she whispered and Xollin's next kiss interrupted her. He lifted her in his arms and placed her gently on the bed, continuing to kiss her. Tara had no idea what to do or say, she was completely lost, but it felt so good. She wished the morning would never come, that time would stop right there. Xollin could hardly keep himself in control, he had never reacted to anyone else the way he did to her. He started to send healing, calming waves towards her before she even had a chance to feel any pain. That tiny, shy girl in his arms was changing everything he thought he knew about himself.

"Whoa… If I ever knew it felt this good, I would've not waited this long," she whispered later and Xollin's laugh filled the room while he pulled her closer, in his arms.

She looked up to him, she had never seen him laugh like that before. He was smiling, always been nice, helpful…But he never looked like he did that second. She let her head on his chest and with one of her hands touched the few braids that were reaching to the middle of his chest. The touch made Xollin take in a sharp breath and looked at her. _So this is how it feels like...What about Vay…_

~~#~~

The white, long dress was the most beautiful, breathtaking gown ever, and she was so happy…Arria could see herself, like she was outside her body, watching from above. The long train and vail must have been about ten meters, flowing behind her. She was walking, slowly, even if she couldn't wait to get somewhere, ahead of her. A man dressed in white was waiting for her, but she couldn't see his face. She did see the familiar huge room, she knew she had been there before, but for some reason she couldn't remember when, or where exactly she was. Small probes were floating around and screens were showing her image, people all across the galaxy cheering for her. Next she saw her family, they were sad and she didn't know why, but something, someone, was missing. She continued to walk down the path, on the white runner with gold trims and suddenly she was right there, beside the man waiting for her. She finally saw what she thought it was missing…Xollin, Tara and some others, with heavy durasteel binds, force collars around their necks, looking all at her with guilt in their eyes. She tried to smile, and turned to the man beside her, but all of the sudden she saw him…Arcann. She took a step back, terrified, but his cybernetic arm reached for her and caught her, pulling her back to him. Tears were now running down her checks and started to scream at him, something, she couldn't hear what. The air was heavy, she could hardly breathe, but he extended his other arm towards Xollin and the rest of the prisoners, that now had multiplied…They were so many…He was trying to choke them, kill them all, until she grabbed his arm. That second he looked at her with that bright orange eye and put a ring on her finger. Everyone got freed, she could hear the sound of cuffs hitting the floor, while Arcann was dragging her out of the room that she now had recognized…It was the throne room. She was crying, she couldn't breathe, she didn't want to go…

Arria sat up startled, grasping for air.

"Just a dream…Just a stupid, stupid dream…" she whispered in the dark bedroom and glanced to the chrono right beside her bed. It was five o'clock in the morning and she looked outside, through the large window. The dream felt too real for her to ignore it and go back to sleep. She got out of bed and took a few steps to the window, when suddenly she stopped, her eyes wide opened.

"Xol!" she yelled in the silent room and grabbing her robe started to run to her brother's house. She was now seeing in her mind details that she missed at first in her dream. Xollin and Tara, on their knees, surrounded by tens of skytroopers, while Vaylin was closing the force collars around their necks…Arria rushed and entered Leo'Ren's bedroom only a few short minutes later.

"Leo! Leo, wake up!" she started to yell at her brother waking him.

Leo'Ren sat straight up, suddenly woken up from his sleep and Arria saw the visible bulge in his black silk pants, turning her eyes away and throwing at him a robe that was at the foot of his bed.

"Whoa! I didn't need to see that…" she said right away.

"Arria…What in the stars are you doing here?" he asked her pulling the robe on embarrassed and furious at her at the same time.

"I had a dream. I think is a vision. I'm not sure, but I feel that Xol is in danger," she rushed to speak while Leo was trying to wake up completely.

"Calm down and start over. You are not making any sense," he asked her and Arria told him about her dream. Leo'Ren had been uneasy about Xollin leaving to Rishi all along, and with his sister's dream now he had even stronger bad feelings.

"Call him, tell him to get out of there," and Arria nodded to him, rushing to the door. "I will see you in the meeting room in a few minutes," he added and Arria opened the door. She stopped and turned around for just a few more seconds.

"And by the way. One day, you will make a girl very, very, very happy!" she said and closed the door quickly.

The pillow that Leo threw at her hit the door and Arria giggled running back to her house to call Xollin. She dialed his frequency with shaking hands, and let it ring a few times. _C'mon Xol, answer! Answer the darn holo!_ She hung up and redialed, waiting again for him to answer.

~~#~~

After the shower they took together, Xollin and Tara returned to bed and she was asleep only minutes later, with her head resting on his shoulder. Xollin couldn't sleep, he kept looking at the ceiling, and at Tara every single time she was moving. He felt her hand twitch in the middle of his chest a few times and figured that she must be dreaming. _I cannot believe what just happened…Is this for real, or is it some sort of twisted reality? All this time it was her that I was supposed to be with, and I have ignored her, I have ignored all the signs, everything, something was telling me that Vay it is not the one…We have to make it out of here alive! We just have to. Especially now when I know what I know…_ Xollin looked again at Tara. Her lithe body relaxed against his, her blonde hair fanned over his arm, and the pillows. He pulled the covers a little higher, making sure she would not be cold and smiled involuntarily. Her breath was so even, light, and the hand stopped twitching…Xollin couldn't help himself from kissing her hair and tighten his hold on her. She moved closer to him, making herself more comfortable. With the corner of his eye Xollin saw the blue light of his holo flashing. He reached it and saw the frequency. It was Arria. _Why is she calling me at this hour? It must be early morning on Odessen…_ he thought and carefully, he got out of bed. Tara felt the movement and opened her eyes scared.

"Xol…" she whispered and looked around right away, alerted.

"It is all right, Go back to sleep. I have to take this call from Arria," he explained her grabbing the holo that now just stopped blinking.

Tara got back to sleep almost instantly, and he went into the refresher closing the door and pulling his clothes on. He was almost completely dressed when the holo blinked again and this time he answered.

"Arria…" he whispered not wanting to wake up Tara.

"Xol, get out of there! It's a trap. I had a vision," she said quickly relieved that he answered, that he was at least for the moment all right.

"Slow down, what exactly is going on?"

"I don't have time to tell you everything, just trust me, please! Get out of wherever you are…Is that a refresher you are in?" she asked him finally noticing his surroundings.

"Yes it is. Why? What have you seen in your vision?" insisted Xollin, but he stopped suddenly and tuned to the force. She was right, something felt wrong, very wrong…"Never mind. I will call you when we are on our way back" added Xollin and turned off the holo rushing back into the room and waking Tara.

"Tara. Tara, get up. We have to go," he said and she was wide awake the next second.

"What is it?" she asked him while getting dressed in the dark.

"We have to leave. Quickly," came his explanation and turned on one of the lights.

Tara was just dressed, when Xollin clipped his hilt on the belt and she reached for hers. A sudden explosion at the door made her run into his arms, and Xollin pulled her behind him, his lightsaber humming to life in his hand. The dual silver gray blades shone through the dust and smoke, and Tara's orange blade was next. They couldn't see anything but both felt the danger, the skytroopers were rushing in and another explosion, this time small, at their feet spread a green gas all around them. That same second Xollin knew it was a tranquilizer gas and wrapped his left arm around Tara's waist, pulling her close to him.

"Xol," she whispered and Xollin heard the fear in her voice. She was scared and he couldn't do anything. The effect of the gas was already making him sleepy.

"Tara…" he whispered back and they both collapsed at the same time.

The skytroopers advanced in the room, they were about two dozen of them, and as soon as the gas dissipated in the air, Vaylin walked in followed by a young man.

"Are those the ones you're looking for?" he asked and Vaylin walked close to the two bodies inspecting them. A terrifying smile appeared on her face and she turned to the young man.

"Yes. Here is your pay," she answered and threw at him a credit stick. The same second, her gold lightsaber went through his chest and he fell on the floor.

"But…I've helped you…" he whispered with his last breath, his eyes getting glossy.

"You have betrayed your own people for a few credits. You are nothing but a traitor," she answered and put away the hilt of her saber while two of the skytroopers were handing her the force collars.

Next Vaylin went and knelt beside Xollin's body and put the collar around his neck, clicking it into place. _I am sorry…I am so sorry…_ she thought and next got the second collar around Tara's neck. She rose on her feet slowly and turned around to the skytroopers.

"Take them to my ship, with the others."

The skytroopers rushed to follow her order and in less than two minutes, the room was empty. Just Tara's student's lifeless body was left in the middle of the room with the credit stick on top.

Back on her ship, after a few more short orders, Vaylin went into the prisoner holdings and took out her holo dialing a certain frequency while the ship was lifting in the air.

"Sister," she heard her brother's voice and saw the same instant his bluish image.

"I have a surprise for you," she said and moved the holo around, so he could see Xollin's body with the force collar on and heavy durasteel cuffs around his wrists.

"You have finally got him. Well done. Bring him home. What about the rest?" he asked next and she showed him the rest of the prisoners. They were about fifteen of them.

"Did you doubt me?" she asked her brother and smiled.

"Not for a second."

"I will be home with the precious cargo in a few hours," answered Vaylin and ended the call.

She went closer to Xollin's unconscious body and looked at him for a while. One single tear escaped from the corner of her eye, but she wiped it quickly and left the room. "Make sure they stay asleep," she ordered one of the guards on her way out.

"Of course, High Justice…" he answered and straightened the same second.

Vaylin's rushed steps sounded farther and farther, until it was silence. In her private room, she went to the window and looked out, at the elongated lights and let out a sigh. _I have told you to distance yourself from them…You didn't listen. I wish there was a different way._ She walked away from the window and went to sleep. By the time she would get home, it would be morning.

~~#~~

Arcann turned off the holo and crossed his arms at the small of his back looking at the stars. _Soon…I have waited long enough._


	18. Chapter 18

Arria found Xander and Clarisse already in the meeting room in spite of the early hour. They looked worried, tired, and as always were standing close to each other. Before she had a chance to say anything, Leo'Ren joined them. Lana and Koth walked in as well, bringing caff for everyone and Arria told them all about her dream. Xander and Clarisse didn't say a word, just looked at each other with sadness. For the first time ever, Arria saw them in a different light. They had been there for her and Leo'Ren when they lost their parents, helped them, trained them, and answered questions they had. Now they suddenly looked older, weakened, like they aged a hundred years that night…It was so surprising to see Clarisse looking tired, not smiling, with shaking hands. The thought that she might have lost Xollin was killing her. Xander was trying to be of support to her, but he himself looked defeated. Leo'Ren was quiet, like a permanent shadow in the room, and she looked at him carefully. She knew her brother was blaming himself for letting Xollin go. He had a bad feeling about everything from the beginning, and now he was tortured by his own conscious.

Ships started to come in with the survivors from all the other training facilities and for a few hours they all were busy with them. Leo'Ren was the one that figured out how everything that happened was even possible. The Empire had spies infiltrating in their training programs. They knew locations, times, almost all the information. _At least they didn't know about Odessen…_ he thought and shared with the others the new found information.

There had been hours since Arria talked to Xollin last time. Somewhere deep inside she still had a tiny spec of hope that he was all right and maybe the holo was destroyed, and that was the reason for which he wasn't calling. Her mind refused to accept that her cousin was in trouble. He was the one that always, stayed out of trouble. He was the rational one, the one she was always looking up to. He never lost his temper, his calm, he was precise and right every time.

Her personal holo rang, interrupting Arria from her thoughts. She checked the frequency and almost dropped it.

"It's Xol," she whispered and all eyes in the room turned to her, while she rushed to answer. "Xol!"

Instead of her cousin, the bluish image of Arcann appeared and that second a void filled the room.

"You! How did you get this holo? What have you done to my cousin?" Arria was the first to recover and start to ask questions.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to…"

"Where's my cousin?" she insisted ignoring what he just said.

"He is here with me," answered this time Arcann and moved the holo around letting her see the whole group of prisoners on their knees, with force restraining collars and durasteel cuffs. Skytroopers were surrounding them with rifles at ready pointing to the group.

"You bastard. Let them go!" yelled Arria, but Arcann lifted his hand stopping her.

"That is up to you."

"Me?" asked Arria surprised this time, unaware of the trap he was setting all around her.

"You will come to Zakuul and surrender to me. The moment you are in my custody, they are all free to go…" he started to speak, but Arria interrupted him with a nervous laugh.

"In your dreams, ugly. Let them go or I'm going to …"

"Kill me. Yes, I heard that before. You cannot kill me," he interrupted her, but Arria wasn't going to give up.

"Is that a dare?"

"It is a fact. You have an hour to decide."

"And if I don't?"

"They will all be publicly executed." Arcann's answer sent chills on everyone's backs, the coldness suddenly filled the meeting room, and Clarisse hid her face into Xander's chest.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" insisted Arria and looked at Arcann with all the hate she could gather in her eyes.

"You know exactly why. One hour," he added and the same instant he cut off the connection.

The meeting room was covered into a heavy silence, interrupted only by Clarisse's crying. Arria looked in her direction, it was breaking her heart. She started to pace with glowing eyes and deep red clouds now surrounding her.

"We have an hour to come up with an escape plan" spoke Leo'Ren and for the first time hope sparkled in everyone.

"Why does he want you? It seems he went to great lengths just to get you to go to him," spoke Xander next and Arria tensed the same instant.

"He has a…special interest in Arria," answered Leo'Ren and all eyes turned to him.

"Is it because you have tried to kill him?" asked Clarisse next, neither of them knowing the whole truth. They knew about the lusting between them on the first encounter, but that didn't seem to be a good enough reason.

Arria let her head down. She might as well tell them, after all she might use everything in her advantage.

"When we met on Tresen…He told me that…" she still hesitated. It was hard to say it out loud.

"He wants to marry her," finished Leo'Ren and again, everyone looked at him.

"No, no, no. He didn't say that, he just wants me to give him a child," tried Arria to correct her brother.

Leo'Ren turned to her slowly, looking at her like she was a child herself.

"He is a prince. He needs his children to be legit in order to inherit the throne," he explained her stirring everyone's curiosity, and Arria's fury.

"I'm not going to marry that monster!" Arria wished her words sounded more convincing, but instead her dream came back into her mind. She'd seen herself marrying him. The terror she felt that night was vivid in her mind again, she caught herself running out of air and took a deep breath in. She was already making a plan, and looked once more around the room. "However, I know he wouldn't hurt me. At least for a while. That'll buy you some time," she added and looked at her brother.

"What do you mean?" he asked her quickly sensing that he won't like her answer.

"I'll go and surrender. He's going to release Xol and the rest of the prisoners. After that you can come bust me out," she explained her plan in only a few words, seeing her brother shaking his head.

"I am not letting you."

"I don't need your approval. I'm going and it's final," she confronted him. "He has Xol. He will kill them all and not even feel sorry. He won't kill me."

"It might just work," whispered Xander and they all looked at each other.

"It'll be easier to get me out, than it would be to get fifteen, twenty people he has right now. Besides, I'm not leaving Xol in his hands," insisted Arria again and she saw hope in aunt's eyes.

"Arria, whatever you do, stay alive. We will get you out, I promise. Even if it is the last thing I will ever do."

She looked at Xander next, she heard the words, but she also heard his gratitude that she was willing to save his son's life. Xollin was her cousin, her blood, her friend. She would have done the same for any of them, for any of her family.

"I will, don't worry about me. Start working on that plan," she said and the next second she dialed the frequency that she knew now would go to Arcann.

"Darth Arria," he hissed.

"I'm going to surrender, but I need the guarantee that you will free everyone," started Arria without any introduction.

"You will identify yourself as soon as you get in our air space and you will be escorted to dock right by the throne room. I will be waiting there with the prisoners. You will come off the ship, they will go on, free to leave."

"And you won't shoot them down?" she insisted not trusting him.

"You have my word."

"You word means squat to me! You're a liar," she yelled at Arcann.

"I have never lied to you." Arcann was calm, so calm that she couldn't help wonder if he wasn't lying to her right then. With the corner of her eye she saw her uncle nodding.

"If any of them gets as much as a scratch, I swear, I'll kill you," she threatened him again.

Leo'Ren moved a few steps and came into view. He wanted Arcann to see him.

"Darth Athran," he saluted and Leo just nodded at him. "I am a man of my word."

Arria squinted her eyes and looked at Arcann again, trying to weight his words.

"I hope so, for your sake. If not, you will make a lot of powerful enemies," spoke Leo'Ren and this time Arcann was the one nodding.

"I will be waiting."

Arria cut off the call and put away the holo, turning to face her brother.

"Get that plan going. If I remember correctly, his personal quarters can be reached from a quick travel that's on the throne room level. Try to keep that in mind when you're coming after me," her words have been interrupted by her aunt's hug. "Aunt Risse, everything will be OK," she whispered.

"Thank you," Clarisse whispered in return and after she finished the last minute preparations, Arria left.

Leo'Ren took her to the hangar and before she started up the ramp he stopped her.

"Arria, I will get you out of there."

"I know you will. Just don't let me sit there too long," she answered him smiling.

"Just one more thing…On Tresen, when I talked to him…" It was unusual to see Leo'Ren hesitant, and Arria kept the smile on her face. "He…He has feelings for you. You might want to consider that too…"

"What do you mean?"

"He loves you, sister. He was willing to die, as long as you were going to be all right."

"Oh, he is going to die all right," she interrupt him, but Leo'Ren grabbed her arm.

"You do not get it, do you? He is serious about this. That man loves you and went out of his way to get to you. Do not take it lightly. He will do anything to get you to marry him!"

"Leo, there is only one way I would ever consider marrying him, if he were someone else!" answered Arria and the next second she went up the ramp and inside her ship, leaving Leo'Ren just looking after her. He had the strange feeling that something was going to happen, something big, important, and took a few steps back.

As soon as she took off, and went in hyperspace, Arria switched to autopilot and walked away. She felt cold, and all her body was shaking. She went into the main room and sat on the couch there, in a corner. She grabbed a blanket from under one of the cushions and gathered her knees to her chest covering herself. The shaking was getting stronger, the reality of the events was just settling in and she realized that she was afraid. She started to cry with her face into her knees. There was nobody to see her. The brave mask she had been wearing fell and fear took over her. Since the first time she met Arcann she was afraid of him. She hated him, she wanted him dead, but she also knew that with only one touch he could have her under his control. That one touch, she remembered too well. When his eyes turned turquoise, and his hand touched her jaw, her lips, went down her chest and covered her abdomen…Arria took a deep breath between tears, there wasn't enough air. On Tresen, when he saved her life, when he held her close to him, when she wrapped her arms around him, dangling on the cliff side…She was weak in his proximity, just like when she woke up that night and saw him. Saw the demon in his eyes, he was fighting something. She knew he wouldn't kill her, but he could hurt her, he could get things to go his way and she wasn't looking forward to the time she would spend with him. Arria wasn't afraid to fight him, she wasn't afraid to die, but she was terrified to have her heart touched by him. _How is it all this possible? Stars, mom, I so miss you! I could use your advice right now. You've told me so many times how you and dad…No. I can't compare you and dad with me and…No. It's not the same! He's a monster, a killer, a heartless man! How do I fight him? What am I supposed to do? How am I going to make it through this? Is Leo right? Is he capable of having feelings? How far exactly would he go? Maybe I should just wait for the right moment and kill him. There has to be some time he'll let his guard down. Normally I couldn't, he is so powerful…But if I catch a break, I might._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the alarm coming from the bridge, letting her know that she had just exited hyperspace.

"So soon," she whispered into the silent room and went to sit in her chair.

Arria wiped her tears and switched back to manual controls. In the distance, right ahead, was Zakuul and her comm rang. With a deep breath she answered and identified herself, just as she was instructed. Two small shuttles showed up on either side of her ship and escorted her to the docking station. Through the glass wall, she could already see Xollin and the others waiting. It was time for the fearless, brave mask to go up again and she took another deep breath, smiled and docked. Arria stood by the door, listening to the seal closing, knowing that she needed every ounce of power that she had, she needed to remember every second of her training, and she needed to lock away everything else. When she opened the hatch and stepped out of her ship, the first thing she saw was Arcann. At the end of the glass enclosed bridge he was waiting for her, just as powerful looking as ever. She swallowed the big gulp she felt in her throat and continued to walk with what it looked like confidence, between the two rows of guards. When she got a couple of steps away from him, Arcann extended his right arm towards her.

"Your weapons," he demanded, and Arria looked at him, confused.

"I'm not giving you my sabers."

"You have agreed. This is surrender, not a social encounter."

Arria let out a sigh and looking down she put both her saber hilts in his hand. She was surprised at how small they looked in the palm of his hand. They were custom made just for her, to fit her hands perfectly, balanced for her unique movements. Now they looked like toys.

"Uncuff them," came his next order and with one quick move he pulled Arria by his side.

She heard and saw the same second guards uncuffing all the prisoners. She looked for Xollin, he was somewhere at the end of the line, right behind Tara, and for a moment their eyes met. Both Arria and Xollin nodded to each other.

"You can board now. You are free to go."

One by one the prisoners looked at Arria on their way to the ship. She saw the gratitude equal with guilt in their eyes, but she tried to smile at them. Nobody was rushing, and it felt like was taking forever. Arria started to get impatient, expecting something bad to happen any second. When one of the prisoners, another one of her former students stopped, she got nervous, sensing Arcann's tension.

"Darth Arria, thank you," he whispered, and she took a step, wanting to give him a hug, encourage him, but Arcann stopped her right away.

"Do not make me cuff you or fit you with a force restraining collar. You are not to communicate with the prisoners."

She looked at him furiously, but his impassibility made her take the step back. He wasn't joking, she knew he would have. Instead she just nodded to her former student and watched him continue his way to the ship, through the glass bridge. When Tara got in front of them, Arcann grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. The sudden move alerted Arria and Xollin at the same time.

"What are you doing?" she asked him away.

"Let her go," came Xollin's demand next and Arcann looked at him.

"Keep walking, Master Hellix…Or do you prefer Darth Hellix?" Arcann asked Xollin and handed him his holo.

"You have promised," intervened Arria.

"And I always, keep my word. She will go with them."

Xollin looked in Tara's eyes, she was scared and he couldn't do anything about it. It was the first time ever he'd been a prisoner. He had a force restraining collar and was feeling weak. As soon as he reached the ship, Arcann motioned his hand towards Tara's force restraining collar and it unclicked. He took it off and handed to a guard that rushed to him.

"I trust you can free the rest, on the ship?" he asked Tara and she just nodded scared, not sure what to do or say. "Good. You are free to go," he added and she rushed towards the ship. The same second Tara walked inside the ship Arcann motioned his right hand again and closed the seal, separating the ship from the bridge. Arria got to see for a few seconds Xollin through the small window of the now closed hatch, and she let her head down. When she looked up again, the ship was already moving, getting farther and farther. The feeling that she was left behind appeared for a second, but she knew it was her choice, it was the smart choice, considering the circumstances.

"I need to know they made it out of here safe." Arcann looked at her, she didn't even recognize her own voice.

"You may call them anytime you like to confirm it. Until then, shall we?" and he invited her to walk with him in a certain direction.

"To the prison holdings?" she asked him with the same sarcasm that was so characteristic to her.

This time Arcann chose not to answer, just motioned to her again and they started to walk away from the docking station. Arria turned her head a couple more times, even if she couldn't see the ship any longer.

The quick travel took them somewhere, in a small room, and Arcann opened the door after the two guards saluted them. Arria followed him into the next room, and looked around her, surprised. She wasn't a stranger to comfort and luxury, but was surprising to see it there. She was expecting that he will take her in some dark, small room, probably a prison cell, smelly and uncomfortable. Instead they were into what it looked like a residence fit for a prince.

"My personal chambers," she heard him confirm her exact thoughts and looked at him, hiding her fear well.

"Are you trying to impress me?"

"Is it working?" he answered with a question fixating her with his bright orange eye.

"No."

"Then no," came his answer and walked away from her, to one side of the room where she saw a control panel.

 _Is he playing with me? Is this a joke to him? What 's going on?"_ Arria's mind started to work while she saw him opening a small case built into the wall and placed her sabers inside, followed by his own. He closed it slowly, and turned around to face her.

"You may call you friends, they should be in hyperspace by now," he suggested and Arria took out her holo and dialed Xollin's frequency. He was right, they were in hyperspace, safe and sound, away from Zakuul. Arria had to admit to herself that she was surprised that he kept his word. She didn't think he would.

"Please, have a seat," he invited her as soon as she finished her call. The comfortable and inviting sofa was facing the one walls made all from glass, and she could see the ships outside. While she walked towards the sofa, Arcann poured drinks for them, it looked like some sort of wine. The tall glasses were beside a sparkling tray with some snacks, in the middle of the low table.

"Is this how you treat your prisoners?" she asked him and Arcann sensed right away her irritability.

"No. You are not exactly a prisoner."

"Then give me back my sabers," she confronted him. Without them, Arria knew she stood no chance in front of him, she could have not hurt him or kill him as she had been planning.

With a slow move, Arcann took off his mask and let it fall on the floor, on top of the thick, soft rug.

"Do I look stupid to you?" he asked her and looked into her eyes.

"Just ugly," she answered casually the exact moment his eyes turned turquoise again. It was such an unusual color, his eyes were so bright and clear.

Arria took the glass offered to her and sat at one of the ends of the sofa, as far as she could from him. Arcann came and sat right beside her, and turned to face her.

"To us," he said and Arria put the glass on the table, trying to get up and walk away from him. His cybernetic arm grabbed her before she could even take one step and pulled her back down.

"What the hell do you want from me? What's all this? Why am I here?" she started to ask him questions, hiding her sudden fear.

"I thought I was clear enough. I already told you what I want, you will be my wife, my princess…"

"The hell I will. Never!" she interrupted him, yelling at him.

Arcann's calm was driving her insane. She couldn't get through to him, she couldn't make him mad, make him get to the point where he would make a mistake. He placed his glass on the table and then looked into her eyes again.

"Never is a big word. You are using it loosely. Day after tomorrow we are getting married and …"

"You seem to have a hearing problem. I'll never marry you. I hate you!" she continued to yell at him, while his hand touched the side of her face. In her struggle to get away from him, a few strands of hair were now covering that side of her face, and he brushed them away.

"That will change. Unless you insist that you will become my personal slave," he added and didn't have to wait long for her reaction.

"You can't do that."

"You do not know me. You do not know what I am capable of. Stop telling me what I can and cannot do. Do not push me," his warning froze her blood. She looked at him scared, this time she couldn't hide her fear. "You will have a dress fitting in a few minutes, while I am going to take care of a few things. Until then, do you have any questions?"

"Where am I going to stay?"

"Here" he answered right away hiding his surprise.

"And you?" insisted Arria.

"Also here. This is my personal space, this whole floor…" he started to explain her, but she interrupted him quickly.

"No. I'm not sharing a room with you."

"You will share more than a room," he stopped her. His hand moved slowly along her jaw and felt her tremble under his fingertips. "You will get to know me, and I guarantee you that by the time we are married, you will want me too," his whisper, his touch, melted all the ice she felt only moments ago. She recognized the danger she was in and turned her head to the side, avoiding looking at him.

"Go to hell! You can't make me marry you."

Arcann sensed her fear, he knew he could dominate her, her body was betraying her. But he wanted more, he was used to getting everything he ever wanted, nothing was going to stand in his way. She was going to be his, body, mind and soul.

"I can and I will prove it to you," he whispered and the next second put his mask on and walked away from her, leaving Arria breathless on the sofa.

After he took back his saber from the locked case, Arcann opened a door and stopped turning to her one more time. "Make yourself at home. This will be your home." The second he closed the door behind him, he heard the glass hitting it, breaking in hundreds of tiny pieces, and smiled behind his mask. _You never disappoint, Ria…_ he thought and walked away, instructing servants on his way.

Arria inspected the room, the surprising garden, just outside, under the huge glass dome, then she continued to the other rooms. The bedroom gave her chills and she ran out just when servants were walking in carrying what was to be her dress. She spent the next almost two hours getting fitted, without even looking at her own dress. Arria was convinced that she won't get to wear it, so why bother. In her mind plans were starting to take shape. She was hoping that the rest of her family was going to get her out of there before too late, but just in case she was working on her own as well. She wished she still had her sabers, and as soon as she was alone again, she rushed to the panel she saw Arcann using. It looked like only his palm print would open it, so she walked away disappointed.

Arria remembered the big, huge bath tub she had seen earlier, and she figured she might as well use it. She rushed and filled it with hot water, salts and bubbles, and then she merged into the fragrant water, relaxing for the first time that day. She let her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. _Dad used to say that there is always a way, we just have to find it. What's my way now? How do I get out of here? Arcann seems way too confident. Does he know something that I don't? Does he have something up his sleeve? What could that be? How can he believe that he can make me want to marry him in only one day? I don't care. That's not happening. I'm never going to say yes to him!_

The noise of the door opening all the way startled her and she looked surprised towards it.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" she yelled at Arcann, but he only closed the door behind him and walked closer to her, peeling his armor off on his way.

"I have the same right to be here as you do. Maybe even more," he answered and his boots hit the floor with a heavy durasteel sound.

"You can't be serious," insisted Arria panicked now, and she looked around for something to cover with. When she went in she didn't think to get some towels close to her, the closest one was couple of feet away from the tub, and she tuned to the force, trying to grab it. Arcann sensed her connection right away and grabbed the towel before her.

"I thought that we should talk and get to know each other better," he continued and took off the thin white and tight shirt he was wearing under his armor, exposing his sculpted body.

Arria had troubles breathing, the sight of him making her blood rush through her body and she gathered her knees close to her chest, hiding as much as possible under the bubbles that covered the surface of the water.

"I prefer talking with my clothes on," she insisted and saw him get ready to pull down his pants. She turned her head the same instant looking away from him.

"I do not. You can look, I am not shy," he teased her and Arria closed her eyes to make sure she wasn't going to.

In spite of all her opposition, Arcann stepped inside the tub and sat to the opposite end of her, water covering only half way his wide chest. She felt him getting in the water, and retreated as much as she could in her corner, avoiding touching him.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't even respect my privacy. I was…"

"This is my bath tub, and I am letting you use it. I can also use it anytime I wish. But I see your point," he added and she looked at him again. Her breath caught the same instant.

"Aren't you going to electrocute us with that tinker arm of yours?" she asked him looking at his cybernetic arm.

"It is waterproof," answered Arcann amused by her question, but not letting her see it. "Now, that we are here…Do you have any real questions for me?"

Arria looked at him surprised, and saw him extending his arm to the door, opening it and continued to use the force. A new bottle of wine and two glasses on a tray floated to him.

"Wine?" he asked her and this time he smiled at her surprise. Arria just nodded, she was speechless and convinced that she was under some spell. She just couldn't look away from his chest, from his right arm, thick, strong, and holding the glass in front of her. The turquoise eyes were fixated on her, he didn't want to miss any of her reactions. He needed to know everything about her. Arria took the glass and sipped from the wine. She needed that drink.


	19. Chapter 19

_I will die before this ever happens again…_ Xollin thought while walking towards the ship. Two out of three of the most important women in his life were in the hands of Arcann and he was powerless. Frustration and anger gripped at him, but he continued to walk, the longest walk he ever took. Arria and Tara were behind him, on either side of Arcann and he couldn't do anything about it. As soon as Tara came behind him, into the ship he turned to his cousin. Arria was still by Arcann's side, she looked terrified, half his size, and with her head down, defeated. His heart cringed, he knew his cousin too well, and she wasn't the one to give up, under any circumstances. What did Arcann have on her to convince her to turn herself in to him? With the force restraining collar finally off, he started to feel more like himself again. After the short conversation with Arria, assuring her that they were all safe and away from Zakuul, Xollin called the main frequency on Odessen. Everyone was waiting in the meeting room and his image filled the middle of it. He wanted to go back and get Arria out of Arcann's hands, but his parents and Leo'Ren insisted for him to come back to Odessen with the rest of the students. They were working on a plan to get her out already, and his presence was rather necessary.

As soon as they landed, Xollin rushed down the ramp, right in the arms of his parents. They were both waiting for him and it was the first time in over twenty four hours when they finally took a relieved breath. He was home, safe and sound, even if angry and determined to go kill Arcann himself. He saw Leo'Ren behind them, waiting for his turn and he rushed to him.

"Leo…I am so sorry…I…" Xollin was out of words, he could only imagine how he was feeling knowing where his sister was.

"Did you see her?" he asked and Xollin nodded, looking down.

"Yes, he kept his word."

"I knew he would. Now we have to work on getting my sister back," said Leo'Ren and turned around, ready to go back into the meeting room.

"Leo…" stopped him Xollin and he turned again, to face his cousin. "What does he have on Arria? Why did she go?"

"She did it so everyone else would get back here safe. He does not have anything on her. It is more the other way around," Leo hesitated and Xollin's attention focused on him.

"What exactly does that mean?" he asked and Leo'Ren looked at him. With the corner of his eye he saw Tara walking by, the way she looked at Xollin, and felt her emotions.

"I see your trip to Rishi was not a complete disaster," said Leo'Ren with an insinuating tone.

Xollin felt Tara's proximity and an impish smile appeared on his face for a second.

"You still have not told me what is going on with Arria and that Arcann."

Leo'Ren grabbed Xollin's arm and they started to walk to the meeting room, while on a low tone told him everything he knew about his sister, and Arcann's intentions, feelings and most probably plans. Xollin wasn't completely surprised. He saw right away the opportunity and admitted that it was a smart decision under the given circumstances. Once in the meeting room they all gathered around maps and started to plan.

~~#~~

Arria looked again at Arcann, at his scars. He wasn't even trying to hide from her. _Then why is he wearing the mask? I don't get it…_ she thought and still making sure she wasn't touching him, she finally asked.

"Obviously you avoid showing your face in public, not that I blame you. Why exactly you don't consider reconstructive surgery? I am pretty sure you can afford it," she added and Arcann recognized her sarcasm. He wanted to smile, but he just couldn't. Instead he extended his arms on the sides of the tub, making it look like he could barely fit in. The same second Arria looked away.

"You should relax, there is enough room for both of us," he said noticing how she was still all gathered in that one corner.

"I'm fine," she said, but the same second his arm reached to her and pulled one of her ankles towards him.

"I am not going to hurt you Ria," he insisted seeing her scared. Inspiring fear in everyone around him was what he did best, he was feeding on that fear, but to his own surprise, he didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"Darth Arria," she corrected him, finally relaxing and stretching her legs, still avoiding touching him.

"That is a title, not a name. If you insist that I address to you with your title, I might as well call you princess." The look she gave him made him smile this time. He was starting to know where her buttons were, and wasn't shy in pushing them. "My arm and the mask are a permanent reminder that life is fragile. That my brother saved mine, years ago."

"Is that the brother you murdered?" asked Arria and she realized the harshness of her question only after she had spoken.

Arcann's eyes glared orange for a second, then turned back to turquoise.

"I killed him, yes. It was an accident."

"An accident?" interrupted him Arria revolted. "Nobody kills their own brother by accident."

Arcann kept quiet and took a sip from his drink, looking somewhere into an unexisting point. Arria lost hope that he would say anything anymore on the subject, when a few seconds later she heard him talk.

"We were about twenty years old, in one of our campaigns. We had some losses, but we managed to take out their leaders. We were still fighting, when they got reinforcements. The fight continued, we were getting tired. It was getting dark. We had been fighting for over twenty four standard hours straight. I heard the missile before I had the chance to see it, and I turned on one side. The same second I felt it, my arm exploding, the burn on my face…I could not breathe, the flames had burned the inside of my throat. Later I found out that I was out for three days. My brother was right beside me when it happened, and took me right away to the nearest med center. He carried me on his back. Fought his way through, fought for both of us. When I woke up I had a cybernetic arm and a mask with a re-breather. I could not breathe on my own. It took almost a year to not need the additional help, to be able to breathe on my own. The mask was already a part of me, of who I was, of who I have become, so I kept it. That day I lost more than just an arm. A part of me died on that battlefield. Hope, optimism, believing in a 'tomorrow' got buried in the mud, on a distant planet. I do not even remember what planet it was."

Arria listened to him. He seemed more…human. He wasn't the heartless monster that moment.

"And you think that reconstructive surgery will make you forget all that?" she asked him.

Arcann looked at her like he just woke up from a dream. "Does it bother you?" he asked her directly and moved the fingers of his cybernetic arm, looking at them like he was seeing them for the first time.

"No. I was just curious," she answered, but not convincing enough and Arcann looked again at her.

"Do not lie to me. Ever."

This time she blinked, almost scared by his tone. "I really don't care. I was just making conversation," she insisted and Arcann shook his head, taking a deep breath in.

"Ria, there will be no lies between us. I will be that one person in the whole entire world that you can be yourself around, without fear, without being judged. You will be the same for me. I want us to be able to communicate with one another, to…"

"Look, Arcann, I keep telling you, but you don't seem to hear me. WE are not getting married. WE are not going to be together. WE don't exist." she interrupted him and got her point across and making sure she accentuated the word 'we'.

Suddenly he moved, and bent forward, closer to her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes we will."

There wasn't any doubt in his voice, he was beyond determined, and Arria looked at him through squinted eyes, furious.

"I hate you! I 'll never accept to be your wife. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Her question resonated in his mind for a few seconds, then he relaxed, and leaned back.

"So you are refusing me because you hate me?" he asked her in return.

"Duh. "

"Why do you hate me?" came his next question and Arria looked at him hardly believing that he had asked her that question.

"Are you serious? You are asking me why I hate you?" she repeated, still shocked.

Arcann nodded and took another sip from his glass, waiting for her answer.

"You killed my mother, hundreds of thousands more, destroyed our worlds, our way of life. You're a monster, "she threw all the accusations she could think of in his face.

Arcann just sat there, looking at her, listening to her every word. "Even if I am a prince now, make no mistake, I was born and will die a warrior. Yes, I have killed many, more than you think, but I was under strict orders, I was in a war…" he started to explain her, but Arria interrupted him right away.

"At who's orders did you destroy Korriban and Tython? Those people did nothing to you. We didn't even know you existed until you attacked. What about Dromund Kaas and Coruscant? They were all civilians."

"That was different. It was part of the expansion plan. I had to. However, I did not kill your mother."

"You liar!" she yelled at him, but Arcann was just as always, calm, composed, while Arria was ready to jump at him and scratch his turquoise eyes out.

"You always seem to believe I am lying to you. I never did."

"You might've not killed my mother with your own hands, but you ordered others to do so. You're the one responsible for her death." Arria's hate came through her words, and Arcann just looked at her for a few seconds, weighting in, considering his chances.

"I did not, and I can prove it to you."

Arria looked at him with narrowed eyes. She didn't believe him.

"I want to get out of here. I had enough of this."

Arcann rose from the tub and she barely had time to look away, but not before she saw the muscles on his body, the six pack on his abdomen, the long, strong legs, a few more scars. He walked out of the bath tub and grabbed two robes. He pulled one over himself, and then held the second for Arria, into an invitation for her.

"Turn around," she ordered him, without even moving from under the bubbles that were keeping her covered.

Arcann shook his head again, but looked away and she rushed to get into the robe and wrapped it around her in a hurry. Arcann took her shoulders in his hands and turning her around, to face him, lowered to her height and looked into her green eyes.

"If I prove that I have not killed your mother will you accept me?"

Arria looked at him breathless, she couldn't even think straight. It was something in his eyes that moment that she didn't want to see, something in his voice that she didn't want to hear.

"No. You can go to hell!" she yelled at him and ran out of his reach.

Arcann stood there for a few more seconds. _It seems there is only one way. I did not want to have to do this._ He found her back in the living space, she was just stepping out into the garden, and he followed her. Arria wanted to be away from him, tears were running down her face. She wished she had her lightsabers, she wished she would kill him and get rid of him once and for all. But she didn't have them and was stuck there, with him, at his mercy.

"You will accept me tomorrow. I will take you to see your mother…and your father," she heard his voice somewhere close, behind her and forgetting she was crying, she turned to him abruptly. Her hair escaped from the tie that held it up, on top of her head covering her back in lush waves.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him right away.

Arcann moved his eyes away from her. Her image, right there, crying, hurt him. He preferred not to think about it. He crossed his arms behind him, at the small of his back and started to pace slowly, in obvious deep thought. " _Kill her!"_ Arcann ignored the voice inside him and finally looked back at Arria.

"Tomorrow you will learn who I am. Until then, we both need some rest…"

"I'm not tired," Arria rushed to answer, maybe a little too fast to hide the fear.

"Day after tomorrow you will be seen by the whole galaxy. I do not want my princess to look tired and have black circles around those incredible eyes," he continued and grabbed Arria's arm pulling her inside the living space and heading for the bedroom.

She tried to free from his hold, but he was way too strong for her. "Let go of me. I'm not sleeping with you." Arcann heard her yelling at him and stopped.

"I will not touch you until after you are my wife. You are not a slave. When I will make love to you, you will want me just as much. You will crave my touch, beg me for the release, ask the stars for mercy and loose contact with reality," he whispered her in a low, raw voice, so close to her, that she felt his breath on her lips. Arria looked at him lost, half scared and half wanting to experience all that. "You will get the respect you deserve."

Arcann continued their way to the bedroom and motioned to the bed. "Sleep time," he added and let go of her arm, walking to his side of the bed and taking off the long robe. Arria turned her head again while he got under the covers. She just stood there, thinking it was the perfect time for her to try and run, when she heard him again.

"Do not make me to come out and get you. I might change my mind about what I have just said."

Arria felt her whole body shaking, goosebumps covered her skin. "I need clothing of some sort," she whispered, avoiding looking at him.

"That way," he answered her pointing to a door she hadn't seen before.

She walked and opened the door, advancing slowly into the room before her. It was a dressing room, filled with clothes and she rushed to check them. They were all her size. _How long he's been planning all this?_ was the only question she could think of for the moment. Only couple of minutes later she was back into the bedroom. It was dark, and just the discreet night tiny lights were illuminating just enough to see her way into the room. Arria hesitated beside the bed, but she got in, making sure she was close to the edge, as far as possible from him. _Whoa…What kind of bed is this? It is the most comfortable, softest bed ever…_ she thought the same second.

"I trust you have found everything you needed?"

"Almost," she answered and Arcann heard the threat in her voice, felt her anger and figured he would have some fun.

"What is it that I have forgotten?"

"My sabers."

Her short answer made him laugh. Arria closed her eyes and listened to him. _So he does know how to laugh…Just not as good as I'm going to laugh when I'll kill him!_ She just turned her back at him and hugged her pillow. The soft, silky sheets felt so good. _Maybe I can get out of here after he falls asleep. Would there be guards everywhere? Darn I should've checked earlier. I really need my sabers back._

"If you are thinking to run away, do not. I will not fall asleep before you and even if I do, the guards have clear instructions not to let you out of here." His words interrupted her thoughts and Arria couldn't help but wonder if he could get into her mind and know what she was thinking, just like Xol could…and her uncle…She chose not to answer him and closed her eyes, even more frustrated, tears starting to build again.

~~#~~

They had been trying to come up with different plans, but there were too many variables and they were running out of options.

"It has been a long day, we are tired. We should get some rest and come back with clear minds in the morning," proposed Leo'Ren and saw everyone's surprise. "She will be fine. Arcann will not hurt her, I am certain of it," he added, looking around the room.

One by one they all went to get some rest. Xollin was more determined than everyone else to get his cousin out of Arcann's hands. The short time spent in his proximity, even if with the force restraining collar convinced him once again that he was powerful. There was no doubt that he was not going to be easy to take down. Arria's image, beside him, came back into his mind. She looked so small, fragile and helpless by his side. Yes, he knew better than to let her looks fool him, he knew that she was stronger that many, more powerful than many would even dream, but she was his cousin, a younger sister to him. She'd turned herself in to free him and the others. Without his permission, other images started to work their way up into his mind, Tara, Vay…He was still confused by everything happening, and soon all images mixed together, melted into each other and fell asleep. Next morning, on his way to the meeting room he almost ran into Tara. She'd been avoiding him since they returned and Xollin couldn't help wonder why.

"Tara. Is everything all right?" he asked her when she stopped only inches away from him, avoiding the collision last moment.

"Yes, Master Hellix," she answered just like always, with the same bright smile and contagious optimism.

"Is it just me or have you been avoiding me?" insisted Xollin not convinced that she is telling him the truth.

She only hesitated a few seconds, but then answered. "I have. The others and I want to help, but we don't know how. If we can do anything for Darth Arria, please let us know. She saved all of us."

"Is that why you have been avoiding me?"

"Yes…I feel guilty," she said with her head down.

"Thank you for concern, but we will get my cousin out with minimum exposure. We do not want to endanger anyone else." Xollin's answer was received by Tara with a nod, and next second she started to walk away, turning around the corner. He stood there for another second, then continued his way to the meeting room. He had no idea that Tara ran, outside the secure area, where nobody would see her. She hid behind some rocks and sat on the ground crying. _I thought I was going to die…Why did I had to live? How am I going to live with all this now? What have I done?_

"Xol, I was thinking," Leo Ren started as soon as he saw him and they nodded at each other. "If I am correct, and Arcann wants to marry my sister, at some point I am going to be invited. That might be how we get her out. If I am invited, then I can have my ship in plain view. You can go stealth and we get Arria out. It would be the easy way in and out."

"What if you are not invited? What if we are too late?" insisted Xollin admitting that he was right, that would have been the best option.

"I am pretty sure that Arria will insist that I am there. She knows we are trying to get her out, she would think just like me and see the opportunity in it."

Xander and Clarisse had to admit that it was probably the most viable option and Xollin followed.

"Then we just wait?"

"Yes. I know she will call me soon" said Leo'Ren with so much confidence that convinced everyone.

~~#~~

Next morning, Arria woke up and sat startled, not recognizing the room she was in. In only a split second she remembered where she was and looked scared at the bed. She was alone and let out a deep sigh of relief, falling back on the comfortable pillow. Even if she wanted to hide under the covers and not come out unless her brother would be there to take her away, she knew she had to. In only a few minutes she was ready for the day, and looked one more time surprised to see a few sets of her leather suits in the dressing room that was clearly set up for her. Servants brought her breakfast and she ate in the garden. The glass dome was now mimicking the morning sky, even a fake sun was sending more of the light she was used to. _What did he mean when he said that today I'm going to find out who he is? What about taking me to see mom and dad? Did he bury them? Is he taking me to their graves? He sure is mysterious for someone who offers to let me see the real…_

"I hope you rested well," she heard him behind her and instinctively she jumped to her feet.

"Like you give a damn."

Arcann ignored her answer and invited her to join him. "I promised that I would take you to see your parents. Are you ready to go?" he asked her instead.

"I'm ready to see another one of your lies blowing up in your face." she answered and Arcann hid his disappointment. She still didn't trust him.

They walked out of the room using the door she saw Arcann use the night before and she was surprised to see they were in a round space, on the upper floor, with more doors. Guards were everywhere, every ten feet there was one, just as immobile as some of the statues that were decorating the space. Exotic plants were all around, small water fountains, comfortable couches, and art work were competing for her attention.

"I like to get souvenirs from the worlds I have visited, "she heard him and looked in the direction he was pointing. Arria recognized right away one of the weird looking trees she'd seen on Tresen. They weren't very tall, but were growing twisted around their own center, with branches just as twisted. At the ends, the palm looking leaves were lush and big, bright red flowers were hanging about two feet filling the air with a sweet scent.

They continued, and went to the lower level, passing by a few rooms with the doors wide opened. There were just as luxurious. Arria could see some sort of library, an office, another huge room that she could only guess would have been for parties, and a couple of hallways with more doors on either sides. Servants were very few and sparse, always rushing, with their heads down, bowing in their direction. Everything was so beautiful and unusual to see there. Arria was completely overwhelmed, when they finally walked through another opened door. This time they were on a corridor, also filled with guards and she saw an elevator at the end. As soon as she was into the elevator, the doors closed with a hiss and they started to go down, fast and smooth. The second the doors opened, Arria had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes to the low, dimmed lights. It was cold, and she looked up. She could barely see the ceiling, it was high up. All around her were rafters, with crates, and only a couple of guards at the entrance. They kept walking between the tall rafters, and after a few turns they walked on a platform. This time, the exterior wall was glass, and she saw Zakuul, the busy air lanes, the other towers, they were at a lower level than the stars view, but just as impressive. The platform started to move down slowly, and she kept busy with the view, even if she had about a million questions for him. When the platform started to move sideways, to their right, she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"Are you asking about this whole area?" he asked her in return, not sure to what she was referring.

"Yes, and this platform thing."

"It is my personal warehouse. This platform, is our inside elevator for this place. Moves all directions. But right now, we are going to my very special part of the warehouse," he explained her and they stepped off the platform. The place was huge, and Arria couldn't stop asking herself what he was keeping in that place, in all those crates. Another few turns later a new elevator took them up this time and they stepped out in a totally different kind of space. Here, skytroopers were again, everywhere. It was more like a corridor, and at the end of it, Arcann stopped and looked at Arria one more time.

"Are you ready?"

"Drop the suspense," she answered him, visibly bothered.

The panel on the right side of the door was blinking, and he placed his hand on it. The reading light blinked a couple more times then turned green, and the door opened.

There must have been hundreds of carbonite chambers, and Arria looked around in awe.

"This way," Arcann said after a few steps and they turned to the corridor on the right side.

"Are all those people dead?" she asked him looking avidly around at the encased bodies, some with painful expressions on their faces, some barely visible.

"Some are dead, some are alive. The ones you see with a blinking green light are the ones are being kept alive." Arcann explanation came next and Arria continued with her questions.

"Who are they? Why are you keeping them here?"

"Most are battle trophies, preserved after death. You can see the cases beside each of them, where their weapons are also preserved. Some are terrible criminals, notorious pirates, there is a special section for those ones, and it is forbidden. They are to never be released."

"Why keep them alive and not kill them if they are so bad?" insisted Arria.

"Most are dead, very few alive, and only kept that way as leverage," he explained her and they took yet another turn.

They were just past the middle of that huge space, when Arria saw the two carbonite chambers, beside each other, with lights on above them. First thing she noticed were the blinking green lights, so she knew they were alive, inside the stone looking black ice. When they got about ten feet away from them, Arria stopped suddenly, out of air, with Arcann by her side. She could recognize the two people inside those chambers. Were her parents. Tears filled her eyes instantly and she ran to them, touching them with shaking hands. Her whole body was shaking.

"Mom…Dad…" she whispered trying to wipe those tears that were blurring her vision. She wanted to see them better. She recognized her father's lightsaber hilt in the box beside his chamber. Her father's mask and massive build, his armored battle suit, were easy to recognize even in carbonite, and she dropped on her knees. The sound of her crying made Arcann take in a deep breath, but he stood still. Arria went next closer to her mother's chamber. The tiny body, dressed in her leather suit she knew so well, looked like she was just sleeping. Her blasters were in the case near her chamber and she noticed the name: 'Captain Cleopathra D'arc', then she looked for her father's name, not because she needed to see it to know is him, but she just wanted to see it written down. It was there, by his lightsaber:'Darth Marr'.

"Are they alive?" she asked with a tiny voice that Arcann hardly recognized. Even if she saw the green blinking lights she still couldn't believe that it was real, she had to ask.

He walked close to her, and pointed to the green blinking lights, even if she couldn't see him. She was still on her knees in front of her parents' frozen bodies.

"Yes. I kept them alive," came his answer, and Arria turned her head to him. She was barely over his knee, pain so visible on her face, tears kept running down her face.

"Free them," she asked him, and Arcann knelt beside her, taking her in his arms and lifting her up, on her feet. For the first time ever he saw her defeated, in pain, suffering, vulnerable, and she was in his arms. There was no hate in her eyes that moment, she didn't want him dead. He almost lost himself.

"I have proven to you that I did not kill your parents. I have kept them alive all these years. Their fate is now in your hands," he spoke and Arria looked at him, in that one orange eye.

"What do you mean?" she asked with the feeling that all her world was coming to an end.

"If you continue to refuse marrying me, I will cut off their life support systems. If you accept, I will keep them alive. It is your decision."

"You won't free them? Ever?" insisted Arria feeling the walls closing around her, his trap squeezing the air out of her lungs. She knew that second that her life, her parents' lives were in his hands.

"One day. Perhaps the day I will hold in my arms our child."

A few seconds of silence covered them in the big, dark and cold space. Arria looked at her parents again, turning her back at Arcann and she took in a deep breath, speaking with a voice none of them recognized.

"I'll marry you."


	20. Chapter 20

The quick travel took Arcann and Arria back into his quarters. Arria was still crying silently, her body shaking. She wasn't completely aware of everything around her. Arcann took her in the garden, and sat on one of the couches. A servant came quickly with a tray filled with snacks and drinks, and with only a quick gesture Arcann dismissed her. Left alone again just with Arria, Arcann started to pace, giving her some time to recover. He knew she would be shaken, that her defenses would be greatly reduced, but she had gone beyond his expectations. He could feel her pain and in despite of his cold and calm appearance, he was hurting too. He promised himself to make it up to her one day. But not that day. He needed to go through with his plan, he needed to make sure she was going to be his, before starting to atone for everything. _Will she understand, even if I tell her everything? Will she still hate me, or start seeing me for who I am? Should I take the chance? She is worth everything…I don't care how much pain I have to endure. I am used with it. I hate to see her in pain…_ Arcann continued to pace, until Arria looked at him and asked him softly.

"Can I have my brother with me tomorrow?"

Arcann hesitated just one second, then answered: "With one condition. You cannot tell him about your parents until after we are married."

Arria let her head down and wiped her tears nodding. "Fine," she whispered. Her brother was her last hope. She was hoping he would sense her distress, and that by the next day they would have a plan. She had to make it clear to him that they can only get her out of there after the ceremony. She had to marry Arcann, to keep her parents alive.

"In that case you may call him."

Arria looked again at Arcann, and taking out her holo she hesitated calling.

"Do I have your word that you will keep my parents alive?" she insisted this time and Arcann rushed to sit beside her, taking her still shaking hands in his.

"Ria...You say 'yes' to me tomorrow and you have my word that I will keep them alive."

She let out a deep sigh and dialed her brother's frequency, while Arcann gave her some privacy.

'Arria," he answered after only a couple of rings.

"Leo, I hope you don't have plans for tomorrow. I've agreed to marry Arcann," she added and looked at her brother.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked and Arria knew he was getting her hidden message and nodded.

"I'm sure. I hope you can make it."

"Am I going to have permission to land?" he asked her and Arria looked at Arcann.

He came and sat right by her, so her brother could see him.

"Darth Athran…Just identify yourself when you get in our air space. I will make sure you have a reserved dock on the throne room level. After all, you will be my brother in law."

Leo'Ren nodded and didn't comment.

"Leo, please say 'hello' to everyone for me. I hope I will see them soon," she continued to send him her messages. They were kids when they started to hide messages in plain sight, until their father caught them.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" asked this time Leo'Ren and Arria just shook her head.

"No, thanks. Just, please, be here. I need you with me."

"I will be there. Just one more thing…What time is the ceremony?"

"Eleven," answered Arcann right away.

"I will see you tomorrow at eleven then. I am assuming you will not have time for me before the ceremony."

'That is correct. Maybe after we can get couple of minutes. If that's all right?" she asked this time looking at Arcann and he nodded in agreement.

"All right. See you tomorrow."

"See you," answered Arria and terminated the connection the next second. "Thank you," she whispered to Arcann and put away her holo, without even looking at him. Hope was making a comeback for Arria.

~~#~~

Everyone in the room saw her and heard the short conversation.

"We have the place and time. Xol, I am going to need you with me," started Leo'Ren to talk and Xollin answered right away.

"I would not have it any other way."

"Why did she agree to marry him?" asked Clarisse the question that was on everyone's mind.

'She must have a reason, a good one. She had been crying, she was…distressed. Whatever it is, it is important, and she made sure we are not going to do anything before the ceremony. I am sure we will find out," answered Leo'Ren and walked away with Xollin, discussing the details of their plan.

With everything taken care of, Leo'Ren went home. He needed to meditate, he needed to be in the best possible shape for the next day. There was a possibility he would have to confront Arcann himself, and knew already that he was not an easy target. The thought that his sister was going to get married, took his mind into another direction, and two lavender eyes appeared in his mind. Lyla…It had been a year since she ran away, a year since he had smiled, since pain and anger were his permanent companions. He didn't want to think that maybe one day he would find her, that she would accept him. But his sister's decision to marry Arcann did something to him, made his mind wonder. He took out his pocket the tiny medallion he still kept with him at all times and closed his fist around it, trying to hold on to those memories.

"Lyla…" Leo'Ren whispered in the silent room and closed his eyes dropping on his knees, still holding her medallion in his fist. "Come back…Please…"

Xollin went into his own search, and looked for Tara everywhere. He eventually found her in the last place he would have looked, in the meeting room. She was talking to his mother, but as soon as he entered, she wrapped up quickly the conversation and headed for the exit. Xollin stopped her and pulled her to the side.

"Tara, I have been looking for you everywhere," he started, and she just looked at him like always.

"What is it, Master Hellix?"

"I have told you that you can call me Xollin," he corrected her and smiled slightly.

"I thought it was just for that one time…" she whispered embarrassed, letting her head down.

"No, it wasn't just for one time. Do you have any plans for this evening?" he asked her next and this time Tara looked in his gray eyes surprised.

"Plans…"

"Yes, you know, when people make plans," he tried to get her to smile.

"Ugh…no…"

"Then would you have dinner with me?" insisted Xollin amused by her reactions.

"Dinner…" she repeated again and this time Xollin laughed, attracting his parents' attention.

"Yes, dinner. Food, maybe a drink, conversation," he insisted again.

Tara shook her head and answered like she was just waking up. "Sure. I would love to."

"Great, I will pick you up in couple of hours then?"

"Ok..." she whispered and the next second saluted him shortly and ran from the meeting room.

Xander and Clarisse turned away so Xollin won't see them smiling, but they looked at each other.

"Took him long enough," whispered Xander and Clarisse giggled as Xollin was leaving the room himself.

~~#~~

Arcann gave Arria a few more minutes, and paced in silence, fighting his own demons. If he was going to tell her the truth, she would have become the only other person in the whole entire world that knew. That would have known who he is under the surface that everyone else thought they knew. He couldn't help wonder if she would have taken advantage of it, of him, of what he would tell her. She might have also not believed him, and that was his biggest fear. Baring his heart in front of her and still being considered a monster would be a punishment he wasn't sure he could endure. Not from her. He was who he was, and there was nothing he could do about it. The question remained, how much of the truth he should let out, and how would she receive it.

"My brother's name is…was Thaxan," he started and quickly corrected himself, attracting Arria's attention. She looked at him while he stopped and looked somewhere, she had no idea where. Maybe in the past. "We grew up in a training facility. I do not remember our mother, or our home. Later I found out we were taken away from home when we were five years old. We were at all times supervised by guards and droids. We had absolutely no contact with the world outside. Any manifestation of emotions was forbidden. The very few servants were changing often, maybe every few days, to avoid getting attached to anyone. Everyday had a very strict schedule, training and study. Our teacher was a droid, we could ask any questions and we would get answers, explanations, and every week our progress was tested. Father would visit us and watch us, but very rarely interact with us. Most times was just to let us know what we were doing wrong, how to improve. Thaxan and I, we just had each other, it was all we knew. We were identical twins, and to differentiate us, he was always wearing black, while I was wearing white. We were each other's best friend, the only friend, really. We learned everything together, fought together, trained, ate, we even built our first lightsabers together." Arcann stopped for a few seconds and Arria took a sip from her glass.

"That sounds like a crappy childhood."

"I didn't know it was possible to be any other way. Not until years later, anyways. We were about ten years old when my father chose my brother as his favored son. We were training, as usual, each of us had a guard to take down. At the time we were given just a wooden stick as weapon. I remember father saying that a man should not depend on his weapon but on himself. He was always watching our training without any expression on his face, like it was just a holo of him. I managed to take down the guard I was fighting, when my brother got struck down by the guard he was fighting. I jumped in, took by surprise his guard, and took him down too. I went to Thaxan and offered him my arm, to help him up. As soon as he was on his feet father sent lightning my way, punishing me. I can still remember the pain, the burn. He told me I was weak, and good for nothing. That hurt more than anything else, I didn't understand why I was the weak one, when I had just taken down two guards with just a wooden stick. I asked him why…" Arcann took another short break, and Arria could sense his pain. It wasn't easy to remember, and she kept quiet this time.

"He told me that showing mercy is a weakness, that letting emotions dictate my actions proved that I was incapable of self-control. From that day he favored my brother, and I started to train and work twice as hard, just to make him even look at me. He was only watching Thaxan, gave him instructions, never even turned his eyes towards me. I felt like I ceased to exist. The academic results I was getting there were always better, I was training harder, sometimes during the night, when everyone was asleep. Just me and the droids…One night, we were about fourteen, I destroyed there droids. I tried to repair them before morning, before anyone would notice, but they were way beyond that. My father showed up from nowhere and caught me in the arena, just me and the three piles of scrap. I didn't even have a weapon with me, I was practicing using the force. That was when he finally spoke directly to me after four years."

"He didn't talk to you for four years?" Arria interrupted him, surprised and revolted at the same time. She couldn't even imagine her father not speaking to her or her brother for two days.

Arcann turned around and looked at her, making sure her interest was genuine, not just trying to mock him, or setting him up for one of her sarcastic remarks. It was and he finally came and sat on the couch across from her." No, he did not. That early morning, he said that after all, I might be redeemable and he gave me a gold power crystal. I am still using it. He gave one to my brother the year before, and until that day I had been kept at a disadvantage. We just continued to train, became the best fighters that we could, and soon the time studying with our droid teacher became shorter, the sessions sparse. But I continued to study at night, I figured I can live with only four hours of sleep and learn more. I was already having a taste for knowledge, the more I learned, the more I wanted to know. Our father almost caught me a couple of times, but Thaxan covered for me." Arria saw the sad smile on his face, he had taken off his mask after he sat across from her. "After we have turned seventeen, we went in our first campaign, and returned a month later victorious. Father seemed pleased. Many more followed, and we had a chance to see some of the world behind the training facility. It was different, there were people, they had feelings we did not understand. First time I have seen children playing I was shocked. I did not even knew what the word 'play' meant. I had to do a search. It was fascinating. Even if on the battlefield no one would stand against us, outside of battles we were at great disadvantage. We knew nothing of the world, of how people interact with one another. Seeing trees, and water for the first time was incredible. I had seen them before in my lessons, in holograms, not ever in reality. Sounds of birds, of waterfalls, of everything that was nature, scents, colors…Even if in theory we knew pretty much everything there was to know, experiencing for ourselves was different. I became fascinated with the range of emotions people had, and again started to study in secret, without my father's knowledge, when he caught me. Again, I thought I was going to be punished. He asked me why I am interested in knowing so much about emotions, and feelings others had."

"What did you say?" Arria asked him, captivated by his story. She forgot for the time being that she hated him. Somehow she was sorry that he grew up the way he did. She couldn't even imagine having that kind of childhood when hers was so different.

"The truth. Even if myself, I could not feel any of them, I needed to understand them, so I can use them. I figured that just killing everyone in my path was not always going to work, that at times I might need… leverage, use what others were feeling against them. It seemed my father was content with my answer and allowed me to continue my studies. Surprisingly he even helped answer the many questions I had. For a while everything was going into the right direction for me, for a change. Until I had my accident and lost my arm. That was when everything changed…Again. I had become 'useless' in his eyes, damaged, and once again he directed his attention to my brother. I found myself forced to relearn how to use the force. Using the force with a cybernetic arm is different, but was just another obstacle that I had to overcome. About a year later I was back to where I was before the accident, after hundreds of hours of training. Breathing again on my own, not running out of breath when running or fighting, was an accomplishment for me, but not for my father. That year, in that campaign, for the first time I saved a life…my brother's. Thanks to the cybernetic arm I was able to deflect the missile destined to him. I saw it flying by, in his direction and threw myself at it. My arm blew up, but nobody got injured, and I just got a replacement arm. We avoided telling father about the incident, but somehow he found out. We had already met our sister, and she was just another warrior, just like us. Father punished me even further, showing more interest in her than in me. I was once again at the bottom of his preference list." Arcann took another deep breath in and got up on his feet, starting to pace behind the couch he had been sitting on.

"All of the studying that I had done lead ultimately at being able to have feelings, emotions, but I had to be extremely careful and hide them well. My father was not easy to fool. With his focus on my brother and my sister, I managed to learn how to control my emotions, how to hide my feelings, I had become shortly stronger, more powerful, because of my weakness. Or what was being considered a weakness. It was what allowed me to finally realize what our father had been doing. He was mind controlling my sister and my brother. None of them were themselves. I had never met my sister before being mind controlled, I could not tell the difference, but my brother…He was changed. I tried to tell him, to open his eyes to what was going on, but he did not listen to me, just dismissed me. I knew he was not himself, and for the first time ever I felt anger and hate against my own father. He was taking away from me the only person that I had, my friend, my brother, my everything." He stopped again and Arria caught herself holding her breath. She knew from Xollin that Vaylin was indeed mind controlled, but finding out that Arcann knew all along was surprising. He continued to pace in silence for a few more seconds, then he stopped and held his arms at the small of his back again.

"I was already what they call 'the black sheep', so I had nothing to lose. I confronted my father, and asked him to release my brother and sister from his control. I can still see the surprised look on his face. He did not think that I would find out, he did not think I was going to stand up to him. Starting that day, we never saw eye to eye. We were always in opposition, the hostility obvious and in the open. Hate, and anger build up slowly inside, with every passing day. Within almost a year, I hated my father so much, that I could hardly even look at him without wanting to strike him down. I knew it was wrong, I knew it was not the way it supposed to be. He was doing everything to fuel my anger, like he wanted me to get to my limit. I had repeatedly asked him to free my brother and sister from his control, to let them be who they were born to be, let them have their destiny. He would only laugh in my face. He told me that their destiny is greater that I can comprehend, that I am the one that is jealous of them. I was not, I was feeling sorry for them, for the way they were manipulated. I just could not take it anymore. I realized that I was the only one that could do anything, that neither of them could free themselves when they were not even aware of the control." Arcann stopped again and sat on the couch. Arria saw in his eyes something that reminded her of that night on Tresen, she saw him fighting something inside him. She had no idea what it was, but the effort was obvious, he massaged his temples for a few seconds, then he looked in her eyes. He wanted to see if everything he had told her up until that moment had any impact on her. It did.

"That day I walked into the throne room . My father was seated, my brother and sister were kneeling in front of him. I did not hear what he was telling them, just noticed their heads down. They looked powerless, completely defeated, controlled and I just lost it." Arcann's whisper came out and after a deep breath he continued. "I launched myself to my father and started to fight him. In spite of never seeing him fight or train, he was powerful, he was almost untouchable…Almost. Thaxan and Vaylin took a few steps back, giving us the room we seemed to need, we were taking blows to one another, threw each other back and forth for a while, until I saw an opening, the opportunity to deliver a killing blow. That second it felt like time froze. I saw my father turning his head to Thaxan while I was already plunging in. I had gathered all the hate, all the anger, all the pain, in that strike. There was no stopping it. I was aiming for his chest, when Thaxan jumped between us. I saw my saber going into his chest. I felt his last heart beats, saw his eyes looking at me, glossy, confused, afraid. I felt to my knees the same second he hit the ground and I took his hand into mine. He was my brother. And I had just killed him. I heard my own scream, I could not believe it was real, it felt like a nightmare. My father's laugh filled the room and he came to me. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me up to my feet. That was when he admitted everything. It was his plan all along. He was convinced that Thaxan and I being twins, we had the power divided between the two of us. His goal was that one of us would kill the other and become the one son he had wished for. The one to be powerful for two…" Arcann stopped and Arria saw him gasping for air. He looked like he relived that moment. He was in agony.

"So it was an accident," she whispered and looked in his eyes. He was still fighting whatever demon was inside him.

"It was. But it does not change the fact that I killed my brother. In those last couple of seconds he was himself again, free from the control. I saw it in his eyes. I can never forget that, I can never take it back. His blood is and always will be on my hands. I killed the only friend I ever had, my blood, my own twin brother," he hardly whispered the last few words, and Arria felt his emotions, they were so strong. "It has been eight years, two months and five days since that day. Since the day I have died inside, since the day I have become what my father wanted me to become all along. Since the day I have not been myself anymore."

That last phrase attracted Arria's curiosity, she felt there was more to it, but she was somehow afraid to ask. For the first time in the last five years she didn't see him as a monster anymore. He was just a tortured soul.

"My father shared with me all his knowledge, I have ascended to a whole new level of power, but the price I have paid is just as great," he spoke continuing to look in Arria's eyes.

She looked at him confused, she had no idea what that meant, what he was trying to tell her.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked and Arcann let out another deep sigh.

"That day…My father had started to control me. Not the way he is controlling Vaylin, not the way he controlled Thaxan. They were, and Vaylin still is under complete control, without any ties to their real persona. For me, my father figured that is more appropriate a different approach. He only interferes when I do or try to do something against his wishes," he started to explain and Arria instinctively jumped on her feet, taking a few steps back.

"Do not worry, I fought him before when he ordered me to kill you. That night we spent on Tresen, when you were unconscious, he ordered me to kill you. I did not, I went against his wish and he punished me. Inflicting unbearable pain it is his favorite. He could just take over me completely, like he did when I destroyed your worlds,but he did not. He does as he pleases. I can fight him, but never get free from him. I made hard choices, I am not making excuses for what I have done. I only want you to understand what is going on. The feelings I have for you are stronger than his wish. That is how I was able to defeat him and that is why you are still alive."

Arcann looked at Arria carefully, she didn't say a word. He wasn't sure how she was going to react. Telling her he had feelings for her wasn't easy. She was the only person in the world he had feelings for. It was new to him too. He was learning how to use them.

"How is this possible?" she asked him with tears now in her eyes. She was scared.

"My father likes to punish me. He controls me, until I do something against my will, then he lets me see what I have done, feel guilty, or ashamed. He likes to see me suffer, to see me tortured by my own conscious. Unlike Vaylin, she does not know she is mind controlled, she has no recollection of her own self, I do."

Arcann saw Arria's tears, felt her fear and rushed to her, taking her into his arms, even if she was shaking.

"Ria, I would never hurt you. I am sorry I do not know how to show my feelings for you. I am still learning, everything is new to me…But I assure you that you are safe."

"How can you say I'm safe? What if he takes over your mind completely? Than you would kill me. And why does he want me dead?"

"Five years ago, I encouraged and helped your mother kill him. I was hoping that if he dies, the control would stop. Little that I knew…That was also his plan. He knew that if he gets killed, his control would become even stronger. He is bound to me and my sister. I gave your mother the blaster she used to kill him, without knowing he was making me do it. As we speak I am fighting him. He is convinced that you are going to be the one taking down the Eternal Empire."

"Me? How?" Arria asked again looking up to Arcann. He was still holding her close to him, but she wasn't even aware of it.

"I do not know. He is not letting me in on his secrets. I am working on a way to get into his mind just the way he gets into mine, but that is a work in progress. It is a lot harder than I could even start to explain."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

This time Arria became aware of their closeness and retreated backwards, away from him, trying to put as much distance as she could between them.

"Because I have told you I will never lie to you. You need to know the truth, you need to know who I am. You are going to be my wife."

"Only because you are forcing me to. Not because I want to," she reminded him and the same second she saw the change in him. He just became once more the Arcann she knew.

"I always get what I want. One way or another, at whatever price I have to pay. I do want you and I am willing to do anything for you. I will fight the whole world if I have to. I am already fighting my own father. But you…You will be mine."

"Even if I don't want you?" she insisted still retreating from him, until she hit the wall behind her.

Arcann followed her and the next second she was pinned to that wall, his body against hers, his hand lifting her face to him. He got closer to her and touched her lips with his thumb lightly, looking deep into the green eyes that were fascinating him since he first saw them.

"You do," he whispered her. "You just refuse to admit it."

The next second he walked away from her, took his mask and left her alone. Arria was still trying to catch her breath and make some sense of everything she had just learned that day. She could still feel his touch, his scent, hear his voice, even minutes later, after he left. She went and sat back on the couch, with her legs gathered under her. She just hugged one of the cushions and lay there, crying. The reality was slowly surrounding her. Everything was suddenly making perfect sense, she understood why he was the way he was. Arria was becoming painfully aware of the changes inside her. She didn't hate him like before, she didn't want to marry him, but she didn't hate him either. Her parents had become her focus. It didn't matter to her at that point what she had to do, she just knew she would do anything to free them. She knew she couldn't get them out of his hands the next day, but she was determined to find a way. She knew they would all work together and find where exactly they were held, and come back to break them free.

The lighting in the garden was changed, this time mimicking a sunset and she got up, taking a few steps around, her mind working new plans. It wasn't any more about how she could run away from that place, it was about how she would come back. Arcann had promised her he would keep them alive if she said 'yes' to him. Nobody had ever say anything about her sticking around.


	21. Chapter 21

The dinner on Xollin's secluded terrace was something very different for Tara. She wasn't used to all that comfort, and mostly not used to him. Her earlier conversation with Master Clarisse came into her mind and she asked herself if it was the right thing to do or not. Being so close to Xollin again, made her have doubts. The light conversation, the jokes, the laughter made her relax, but when they moved on the bench inside the small gazebo, she became once again aware of the reality. Her change was obvious and Xollin got worried, he could sense she was hiding something, but he didn't know what. More than once he was tempted to take at least a peek inside her mind, but without her permission it felt wrong. He opted for talking it out, whatever it was.

"Tara, what is going on?" came his sudden question and she looked at him half scared, half ashamed.

"I should go. It's getting late and…" she tried to get out and avoid answering him.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened between us the other night? You have been avoiding me since we returned," insisted Xollin and pulled her closer to him.

She didn't answer, just nodded slightly and Xollin felt his heart stop.

"Do you regret it?"

"No," she answered this time right away looking at him for a second, but then she let her head down again. "I just didn't think I would live beyond that night," she added.

"You regret that you are still alive? I don't understand."

"If I knew I was going to live, I would have never asked you to…I…I would have not done what I did. I was scared," she tried to explain him, but to Xollin it didn't make much sense. "I have asked Master Clarisse today to help me find a place."

"You want to move out of the base?"

"I want to move out of…Odessen."

"Why?"

His insistence was killing her, she didn't know how to tell him, she was so ashamed.

"I thought it would be better if I just go somewhere else."

"Better for whom?" Xollin's tone this time was harsher and she was running out of ways to avoid a straight answer.

"For you, of course," Tara answered without any hesitation.

"And how do you figure that?"

"You said that your heart has been …displaced. I don't want you to feel…obligated," she tried to explain, but she could hardly find her words.

"Obligated? Did you think about asking me first? You know, before making assumptions."

"No…I am so ashamed Master, I don't know how to even talk to you now. I don't know how I should act around you. I am…I am sorry that I asked you to do something you wouldn't …" her fragmented explanations whispered with tears in her eyes finally made sense and Xollin wrapped his arms around her body, pressing her head on his chest and surprising her.

"I am glad you did. At least we were near the bed. If you hadn't I would have come to you and that couch was kind of small," he whispered her smiling and Tara looked up into his eyes the same second.

"Master…" she started and he interrupted her.

"Xollin."

"What are you saying?" she continued her question.

Xollin held her face up, towards him and gazed deep into her eyes. She saw again those silver tiny lights in them. His eyes were suddenly so full of life.

"If you had not asked me to kiss you that night, I would have. I know you have been attracted to me since first time we met, on Belsavis. I didn't think it was appropriate, you were so young. These last months, when you have been away I just…I realized that I have feelings for you. I know I said I can't offer you much, that my heart is not in the right place, but that night, you…You have changed everything. Now I know exactly what I want, I know where my heart is…You have it, Tara."

She just looked at him, hardly breathing, her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would jump out of her chest. She couldn't believe that the man she loved all this time was telling her he had feelings for her. It seemed so unreal.

"Please don't joke with me, Master…' she heard her own voice surprised, she thought she only thought of it.

"I am not Tara. I love you."

The next second Xollin's lips touched hers but she just stood there, still not believing that it was real, that he just told her he loved her. Xollin pulled back and broke the kiss noticing she was still in shock.

"I am sorry if I am moving too fast, but…"

"I love you too," she whispered and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

The sound of the water in the small fountain that was half way between his house and his parents' traveled into the silent night to them. Some beasts, somewhere in the distance roared, and a light breeze brought them the scent of the flowers that were everywhere. Tara couldn't hear anything, see anything. Her mind was full with him, all her senses connected to Xollin. What she did feel were his arms, around her, then lifting her up, his kisses, his whispers, the soft sheets against her skin...

"I was thinking…Since you seem to want to move," spoke Xollin first after they had somewhat recovered from the passion they shared. "Would you consider moving here?"

Tara was still lying almost on top of him, her head on his chest, while her fingers were playing absently with a few of his braids. "Here…" she whispered still absorbed with what she was feeling, rather than what he had just asked.

"Yes. It is more comfortable than that small apartment of yours," insisted Xollin noticing how absent she looked, amused with her reactions.

Suddenly Tara realized what he had asked and almost jumped out of bed.

"I can't do that. What are people going to…"she panicked.

"Who cares? I want to spend all the time we can together. I want you here, with me, every day…" he continued pulling her back into his arms.

Suddenly Tara felt a surge in the force, something she had never experienced before. Felt like a wave of desire had taken over the world. She looked alarmed at Xollin and asked him in a whisper "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" he answered with a question, but immediately tuning his senses.

"It was something in the force…" she whispered again, but right away she was interrupted by his laugh. "Do you know what it was?" she insisted seeing his reaction.

"Yes. That was…My parents…" he whispered her and smiled with a playful light in his eyes.

"Your parents? Master Clarisse and Darth Hellix…"

Xollin started to laugh again seeing her confusion. "Yes, what can I say, I have…very loving parents," he tried to explain to her still smiling and she finally understood his undertone. "I will teach you how to block them. I have been doing it since I was a kid. It's like a second nature to me," added Xollin and kissed her pulling her under him.

"Maybe some other time. They are rather…inspiring…" whispered Tara, and she abandoned herself again in his arms, under his kisses.

At Xollin's insistence Tara stayed that night with him and promised she will think about moving, she just needed some more time.

~~#~~

There was no laughter or conversation for Arria's dinner. She had dinner alone, and then she rushed to take a shower. Unlike the previous day, she had towels close by just in case and a nighty waiting for her. This time there were no surprises and Arcann didn't interrupt her, didn't surprise her with any of his sudden intrusions. She took the time alone to think, and the terrace attracted her again after she pulled on a long silk robe. It was late, but she didn't feel tired, her mind was working overtime and she was sitting on one of the couches, looking at the stars when Arcann finally joined her. He kept his distance on purpose, he wanted to let everything he told her earlier that day sink in. He needed time alone too, he'd been planning a few things and a surprise for her. Seeing her cry, suffer, feeling her pain made him want to see her smile, to see her happy…even if for him the word 'happy' was still just a word. He seen others being happy, but never experienced it for himself. All he knew about being happy was that it was what everyone wanted, what every single person was aspiring to achieve, the opposite of 'unhappy'. It was when pain, fear, anger, all disappeared and an overwhelming feel of good was taking over. He was looking forward to experiencing all that one day…

He'd been thinking for hours how to make her smile, how to take away from her all the pain. He was strong enough to endure almost anything, but she was so fragile, even if she had proven in the past to be a worthy adversary, he didn't want her to suffer. Her pain was hurting him even more than his own. He finally found the way that he thought would make her smile…Free her parents. His plan was to free them the day after their wedding. It was going to be the first gift to her, his first step into making her happy. But it had to be a surprise. He remembered reading somewhere that surprises increase the magnitude of feelings, and he wanted her to feel everything at the utmost. After another quiet, long look at her he took off his mask, and put his lightsaber away, in the safe, joining her in the now dark garden. The scent of jasmine assaulted his senses the second he stepped out and went to sit beside her, with a deep sigh.

"Do you still hate me?" came his question and looked at her. He wanted to see her reactions, not just sense them. Her eyes were so expressive, green, and…absolutely incredible.

"What do you think?" Arria answered with a question and she looked at him.

"I was hoping you would understand…I have bared my heart in front of you."

"You might've had a miserable life, but that doesn't mean you have to make mine just as miserable…You are still forcing me to marry you, you are still holding my parents hostage, you've been doing it for the past five years…Do you have any idea how much I've missed them? How much I needed them?" she started to ask him, but saw the indifferent look in his eyes and wondered if was just talking to a wall.

"I am not the right person to ask those questions. I do not miss my father and I have never even known my mother…It is not fair…"

Arria let out a deep breath that she had been holding without even noticing. He had a point, but that was not her problem. Or at least she tried to convince herself of that.

"I am getting tired…Good night," she said suddenly and walked away from him.

Arcann fought his own impulse of going after her, but rationality won. If he had, they would have probably gotten into another fight, make her hurt even more. He preferred to be the one suffering… She _didn't believe me, or she doesn't care…Not sure which is worse. Ria…She holds the key to everything, she is the only one that could ever make me happy, whole. I can't let her go._

Arria rushed to get into the bed and turned her back to the side where she knew he would be sooner or later. In the silent and dark room she literally cried herself to sleep that night. At least she managed to fall asleep before he came to bed, about an hour later.

Arcann went to sleep without disturbing her. He had no idea for how long he was asleep when he woke up. Something was odd, he felt a light tickle on his chest and opened his eyes the very same second. Somehow, in her sleep Arria rolled in his arms, her head on his shoulder, and her left hand was on his chest. Her long, black hair was what tickled him, and he brushed away gently the few strands that were covering her face and part of his chest. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and continued to look at her. He gently enclosed her body in his arms, and Arria moved slightly, making herself more comfortable. She had no idea…For the first time he wished he had his arm, and the idea of reconstructive surgery wasn't so bad anymore. The cybernetic arm, with all the sensors couldn't feel her soft skin…With his right hand he touched the side of her face, the tiny spot on her neck where he felt her even pulse, and desire overwhelmed him. He stopped touching her, he didn't want to wake her up, she would have been scared and run away from him, from his arms. Arcann just took a deep breath and closed his eyes, emerging himself in all those new sensations. It was the first time he slept with a woman in his arms…Her warm, even breath sent waves of heat in his whole body, igniting a raging inferno. Her touch was burning his skin and it felt so good… _Is this how happy feels? If she knew she would probably run in the other room…She still thinks I am a monster. How can I prove her wrong? I have told her the truth and she still doesn't want me. I will find a way. After tomorrow…_

The artificial morning light woke Arria up next day, and as soon as she opened her eyes she realized where she was. She'd been sleeping in his arms…Arcann was still asleep and she pulled back and away from him without a sound, slowly, afraid that he will wake up and see her. She made it back to her side of the bed and she got up, walking out of the bedroom. The second she closed the door, Arcann opened his eyes. _She thinks I don't know…Should I tell her that I do? Or that would make things worse?_ He decided not to and got himself out of the comfortable bed. It was the day of their wedding.

"I hope you rested well. It will be a rather long day," he spoke joining her for breakfast, before they would both start to get ready for the ceremony.

Arria kept quiet, just nodded slightly. _Darn you. Yes, I slept well…In your arms…I will die before I admit that,_ she thought and continued to eat her toast. Arcann just looked at her and started on his own breakfast. He could sense her discomfort, and changed the subject.

"After the ceremony we will spend the rest of the day together. Tomorrow I have a surprise for you, and after that we will leave for our honeymoon."

Again, Arria didn't say a word. She already knew it wasn't going to happen, and this time she bit from a piece of fruit looking somewhere outside the window.

"Do you have any questions?" he insisted surprised by her silence. Normally she would be already arguing with him, or insulting him…

"When do I get my lightsabers back?" she asked, unable to keep quiet any longer.

His laugh filled the room and she looked at him through squinted eyes. She wished she had them that second, to wipe that smile he kept on his face after he was done laughing.

"Not for a while," came his answer short and Arria didn't shy away from showing him she wasn't happy about it.

"You are afraid I am going to kill you. Is that why you took them away from me?"

"You will be my princess. You will not need them anymore. I will protect you…" he started to explain, but she interrupted him with a new attack.

"And who is going to protect me against you?"

Arria asked her question and without waiting for an answer she got up and left the room leaving him alone, to finish his breakfast. Sadness took over him, she seemed to think she needed protection against him. She would still think he would hurt her. Anger made a presence and he threw the table upside down a few feet away, rising on his feet. His eyes were still glowing bright orange when he went to get ready for the ceremony. With half of his clothes on, Arcann tried to calm down by slowly wrapping the soft white fabric on his right hand. The earlier argument still on his mind, he was trying to understand, to understand her logic. Suddenly, ignoring that he didn't even had a shirt on, he rushed to her dressing room and opened the door wide, scaring the servants helping Arria.

"Everyone out," he ordered and in a second they all rushed out leaving them alone.

Arcann closed the door and advanced into the room. She was already dressed… _She is so beautiful…_

"What the hell you think you're doing?" she questioned him turning around furious.

"Do you really think I would ever hurt you?"

"You already have," answered Arria squinting her eyes again. "And you are right now," she added.

"Right now?" he asked confused and got close to her.

Arria wished she could have ignored him that she wouldn't look at him, at that body wrapped in hard muscles, the slightly tanned skin… _Darn it. Even the scars look good on him…Maybe I should give him a few more._ She just took a couple of steps back.

"Yes, right now. How do you think I feel when you're forcing me to marry you?"

"Would you do it on your own will?" he asked getting closer to her.

"Hell no!" she answered this time confronting him.

To her surprise he only hesitated a few seconds, then turned around and left her room without any other word. Arria just looked at him walk away, at the broad shoulders, the way every muscle was getting tense, then relaxed… _I am losing it…I have to get the hell out of here._ She thought and the next moment the servants came back into the room.

With only minutes left until the ceremony, Arria looked into the oversized mirror. She looked just like in her dream, she even recognized the dress. The stretch lace hugging her body, the long train, even the veil was the same…She looked again at the hair done in an elaborate mix of jewels and fresh scented jasmine flowers. It was beautiful, and she smiled at her own reflection. The strapless, sweetheart dress made her look somehow smaller, and Arria thought of her mother. Two big tears appeared in her eyes and she wiped them quickly. _I promise I will free you mom…You too dad, I swear!_ she thought and looked surprised at the door when one of the servants came in to tell her it was time.

~~#~~

They had just jumped to hyperspace, when Leo'Ren let Vonn take over the flying and he went into the main room where Xollin was. Found him unexpectedly smiling and just looked at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"I see you had a good night."

Xollin didn't even seemed to hear him, but he answered without hesitation.

"The best one yet."

"Does Tara have anything to do with it?" he insisted remembering her in the spaceport. She was behind a few crates, pretending she was busy, but Leo'Ren wasn't that easy to fool. The force flow between her and his cousin, their emotions, were filling the air around. He noticed the exchange of looks between them. There was intimacy, shyness, hope, promise, all together.

"She has everything to do with it. I can't believe how blind I have been all this time," Xollin's answer interrupted Leo'Ren and he sat across from his cousin.

"What about Vaylin? Did you give up on her?"

Xollin got on his feet and started to pace quietly. He had been asking himself the same question. There was no doubt, he loved Tara, but there was also something about Vaylin that was making him uncomfortable, a guilt that he didn't expect.

"Vaylin was passion, burning like a big hot flame. Tara is more like a constant fire, that is burning day and night…It is so different…" he tried to explain.

"Are you saying that there is no passion between you and Tara?" asked Leo'Ren confused.

"No. There is passion, but there is so much more than just that…It's hard to explain. I am still thinking that the danger was what attracted me to Vaylin from the start, the fact that it was an impossible future. I still wish she could be freed, she deserves that, but Tara is where my heart is. It has been some time since I thought that my feelings for Vaylin were strong enough to make it through anything, to break her free…Even if she would be free, herself, I would still be with Tara. Tara is just so…perfect. Perfect for me, soothes my heart and my mind, but ignites my body. She makes me feel so alive, so complete."

Leo'Ren listened to his friend, then let his own mind wondered for a while. "Sounds like you have found your girl."

"I did. I have no doubt that she is the one for me," confirmed Xollin and for the first time that day looked carefully at his cousin.

"Well, in that case hold on to her," whispered Leo'Ren and walked to the holoterminal, opening a few maps on the screens.

"Unlike you?" insisted Xollin.

"We should go over our plan one more time. We will be landing on Zakuul in less than an hour," continued Leo'Ren ignoring the last question.

"Leo…" tried Xollin again and this time his friend just stared at him with gold, but empty eyes.

"I am happy for you, I really am. Let's just leave it at that. We are not here to discuss me."

Xollin let out a sigh. He knew better than anyone how much Leo'Ren was suffering, his agony…As much as he had been insisting for him to at least look for Lyla he couldn't convince him. He was always cutting him out, change the subject or literally walking away. Xollin knew they had a mission, one of the most important ones ever. Arria's life was in their hands and he concentrated on that, knowing in back of his mind that Tara was going to wait for him later that day, when they will be back.

~~#~~

Arria started to walk towards the throne room after she came out of the quick travel. The guards were lined up on either side of the long corridor leading to the room, and she thought of the escape plan she hoped her brother had. One quick glance over her right shoulder assured her that his ship was docked there, she saw it near the quick travel, and she hoped it was a good spot. The small spheres were buzzing around her and Arria knew they were cameras. The whole galaxy was going to watch the ceremony. She was suddenly nervous, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. For a few seconds she fantasized about having her lightsabers and killing Arcann live, in front of everyone. She wouldn't even care about consequences as long as her parents were safe. But with his death, would they be? Would Vaylin take the throne and kill her parents? She wasn't sure and she didn't have her lightsabers anyway, so she just continued to walk, getting closer and closer to the huge opened double doors to the throne room. She had only been in that room once before, that first time when she met Arcann. When he overpowered her in every possible way, when he pinned her to that wall, when she saw for the first time that his eyes were turquoise, when he touched her for the first time. She felt a shiver though her body. Arria felt next her heart beats rushing and she took a deep breath, trying to control them. She looked ahead, and she stopped for a few seconds in the wide doorway. Vaylin was right beside her brother, at his left side, with her usual charcoal armor. Arcann was wearing just like in her dream, all white armor, even his mask was a different one than usual. _Who cares? This is a fake marriage. I do not recognize the Empire of Zakuul as legit, therefor the marriage is not legit… even if that old man looks legit,_ continued Arria with her thoughts while glancing at the older looking official. He looked like one of the so called scions, some visionaries. They were respected and held in high regard by everyone, they were the ones having visions, using the force and fighting for destinies to be fulfilled. On the opposite side of the official, Arria saw her brother and even if she was still far from him, she smiled his way. His black leather long robes were stretched over his massive body. From where she was, she couldn't help herself compare him with Arcann. It looked like Arcann was probably an inch taller, but just as wide, and she felt his power again, just as every time she was in his presence. Her brother's gold eyes were looking at her, just as empty as they have been in the last year. She missed seeing him smile. Moments from their childhood came into her mind, they were so happy…Their parents were happy, always laughing with them, smile at each other, touch each other every chance they had. That was true, pure love, something that Arria always doubted she will experience. Walking down the path to the throne, to marry Arcann was becoming more real for her, the arranged fake marriage was nothing like she dreamed she might have one day. She was Sith, for her marriage would have been taking lifetime vows in front of fire and ice fountains, with the man she loved. Not this…

From his spot Arcann had been watching her every step, every move, and reached to the force to feel her emotions. To his surprise there weren't any…most of the time, anyways…He sensed some emotions when she remembered her first visit in the throne room, then some more when childhood memories came to her…Except the couple of spikes, the rest of the time all he could feel was sadness, and resignation. _She is so incredibly beautiful. If she would just stop hating me…maybe tomorrow, when I am going to free her parents .In time she will realize that I love her, that I would not hurt her. She has to. I have the right to be happy just like anyone else. She cannot deny that to me. But at what price? Am I making a mistake forcing her to marry me? No. There is no other way. She is my destiny whether she sees it or not._ Arria was almost half way to him when he saw her looking at her brother, and he looked at him too. He already knew he was powerful, he already had saved his life once, back on Tresen…He could have let him die, but he didn't. Arcann surprised himself realizing he respected the man beside him. The silver dust of hair on his head was contrasting with the darker tanned skin, covering some of the scars. His golden eyes were surprisingly empty, just like the last time he saw him and Arcann wondered why is that, what had happened to him that took away any life in them. Even if Darth Athran was controlling his emotions well, anger, pain, rage seemed to be always present in him. _We might have more in common than I thought. I wonder what happened to him, what is the source of everything…He can't even smile at his sister. Neither can I…_ continued Arcann his thoughts and glanced at his sister. She just looked just as bored as always. There were no emotions coming from her. Another spike in Arria's emotions attracted his attention and he fixated his eyes on her.

Arria was almost to the throne, only steps away and for just one short second she remembered how she woke up that morning…In his arms…She didn't remember how she got there in the first place, but she remembered how good it felt. His cybernetic arm didn't even bother her in spite of the fact she always thought it would, that it would be …uncomfortable. His body was just as hard as that arm and still, she slept so good…

Arria finally got to where she stopped, and after another smile to her brother he nodded slightly to her. Next she turned to face Arcann and even if she had been avoiding even looking at him, now they were face to face. Well, almost, she was about a foot shorter, but she looked up to him. His bright orange eye was insistently searching for hers, and she knew that from behind his mask he was probably smiling satisfied. She was wrong, behind his mask, Arcann was sad, worried about how unhappy she looked, how sad she felt. The ceremony started and she couldn't even hear what the official was saying, she didn't care. She almost ran when Arcann took her hand and put the ring on her finger. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and heard him say 'I do', saw the way he looked at her and involuntarily she started to shake. Arcann felt her tremor, her high emotions, but were the wrong emotions…It was her turn to answer to the questions the official was asking her and she did it without even thinking, she had promised herself not to let any of what was happening affect her. Her 'I do" was next and they were declared husband and wife by the law of Zakuul.

Arcann forehead touched hers and she heard him whisper in a low voice that only she could hear:

"You are my wife now. Mine…"


	22. Chapter 22

Arria barely remembered Vaylin congratulating her, she tried to smile but failed shamelessly. She couldn't wait for her brother's embrace. She needed something familiar, something to wake her up from that nightmare.

"Are you ready to go sister?" she heard him whisper her when he finally hugged her close to him.

"Yes, please take me away from here," she answered right away, with tears still in her eyes.

"We are expected by Xol. Make sure we stop to talk outside the throne room, preferably by the dock that is nearest to the quick travel," he instructed her, while Arcann took one of her hands into his.

"We should go. You can talk to your brother before we go in our chambers," said Arcann in a low tone and they started to walk, hand in hand towards the doors.

Arria could see now the few floating screens, divided into halves, showing them and crowds of happy, cheering people. _Are those people nuts? How can they be happy? I wonder if they think I am just a monster like him…Or maybe those think he is their greatest Prince ever. Well, then they really are nuts!_ She continued to walk and as soon as they exited the throne room, with Vaylin and Leo'Ren right behind them, the doors closed. The tiny cameras were gone, and Arria felt relieved. They continued walking, and only couple of steps away from the corridor that would have taken them to the quick travel point, she turned to Arcann.

"May I talk to my brother for a couple of minutes?" she asked him and Arcann nodded, but didn't let go of her hand when she tried to take a few steps away from him.

"Make it quick. I can't wait for us to be alone," he whispered her on a low, hissed voice that sent shivers in her body. Arria trembled and Arcann felt it, smiling behind his mask.

While Arria walked a few steps away with her brother, she saw Vaylin nodding to her brother and continuing to walk wherever she was going. She didn't care, she didn't want to know. She just wanted to get out of there.

"Arria you look breathtaking," she heard a whisper and recognized Xollin's voice right away. "Are you two ready to get out?" he asked them next and both, brother and sister nodded. "All right, hold on to me and run to the ship," he added.

Arria turned her head just for a short second and saw Arcann waiting for her patiently, holding his hands clasped at the small of his back, standing tall. Next she turned around and felt Xollin's hand taking hers. The same instant, all three of them disappeared. They started to run the second they heard Arcann.  
"Stop them!"

The skytroopers lined on both sides on the glass enclosed bridge to the ship rushed towards the middle, but they couldn't see them. Arcann's eye was glowing with anger, fury, and he jumped in their direction. He could sense their presence, but he couldn't see them either. In a moment of uncontrolled rage he started to glow gold, getting ready for one of his fatal blows, when he remembered that he could hurt Arria. Instantly he controlled himself and only used the force into a powerful wave directed towards the ship. His tactic was right, and the wave knocked them all three out of stealth, but they were already at the opened hatch, they had been using bursts of force speed and made it safely to the docked ship. Leo'Ren was last to enter the ship and with a quick flick of his wrist closed the door behind him. Arria's long train got caught in the door and she pulled away from it, ripping the delicate lace.

"Go, Vonn! Go!" she heard her brother yelling.

She turned around just in time to see Arcann. He would have caught up with them. The seal docking door closed with a hiss and he picked up the piece of her train with the cybernetic arm. Everything happened so fast, only seconds ago he was still holding her hand.

"Hold your fire!" she heard him order to everyone.

They looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds, while Vonn was accelerating the engines. Arria could feel the rumble, but she just couldn't look away from Arcann. She felt something breaking inside, moving around her, a shift into the force itself.

"Ria," she heard him calling her name and suddenly the tears she had been holding started to run down her cheeks. He just stood there, holding that piece of fabric in his hand, his eye gazing at her more turquoise than ever. That was when she saw for the first time his feelings, she felt them. _He really does love me…_ she thought and next the ship launched into the atmosphere, ascending beyond it. Leo'Ren's arm went around her shoulders and pulled her away from the door, inside the ship, in the main area.

"Welcome back." Xollin was the first one to say and hugged her, followed by her brother.

"Thank you. Both of you. I owe you big time," answered Arria after she wiped her tears, under the suspicion in her brother's eyes.

"My Lord," she heard Vonn calling Leo'Ren and they all rushed into the small bridge.

"What is it?" asked Leo'Ren even before he entered the room.

"They are not firing at us. Is that a good sign, or…"

"It's all good, Vonn. They won't fire. I am here," Arria assured him and the sadness in her voice surprised her too.

"Sister, are you all right?" insisted Leo'Ren even more suspicious now.

"Yes I am. Take us home, Vonn. I have big news for everyone," added Arria and everyone looked at her exiting the bridge and rushing to the main area of the ship as they jumped in hyperspace.

"Are you going to tell us, or what?" asked her Xollin after a few seconds of silence.

"I will, when we get home and I get out of this thing," she answered and looked at her ripped dress.

"Aunt Clara insisted that I take this bag with me," said Leo'Ren and handed her the travel bag. "Clothes for you to change. She thought you would want to get out of your bridal gown as quickly as possible," he added and Arria jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek and running into one of the adjacent rooms to change.

She took her time, she didn't want to talk about the news she had until they were all together. Finally out of the dress and into her usual leather suit, Arria looked at the remaining of her dress. _Pity…It was a beautiful dress…So, now that I know how he feels, how can I exploit it?_ A light knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she opened it right away. It was Leo'Ren, and he looked concerned.

"Arria, sister, what is going on?"

"Like I said, I have news, but please don't insist, I am not talking about it until we are all together. Everyone needs to hear."

"Is it just me, or did you have second thoughts back there?" he insisted and Arria looked at him like she just woke up from a dream.

"Are you seriously asking me that question? "

They both walked back into the main area and Arria sat on one of the couches, while Leo'Ren noted that she actually didn't answer his question. He didn't insist, as per her request, but suspicion was getting stronger.

"I didn't even have a chance to thank you for freeing all of us," she heard Xollin and next turned her eyes to him, smiling.

"I am sure any one of you would have done the same for me. Besides, we are all back together now."

"Only that you are married to him now," spoke again Leo'Ren and Arria's head jerked up in his direction.

"No, I am not. I don't recognize Zakuul as being legit. That was a phony ceremony as far as I am concerned…"

"Not to him."

Arria continued to look at her brother for another couple of seconds, then she looked away.

"Not my problem," she sounded convincing, she thought. Not to her brother.

Xollin looked at both of them, felt the tension, but didn't interfere. He knew better than to confront Arria when she was determined to convince everyone of something. That was one of those times, and he kept quiet, but mindful. Something was off.

~~#~~

Arcann stood there, at the end of the glass enclosed bridge and looked at the small ship taking off, getting further and further, when his sister joined him. She felt the commotion and came back running.

"Ha! She left you. I am starting to like this Outlander," said Vaylin, but Arcann didn't even blink, the ship taking Arria away was gaining distance.

"Your Majesty. They are getting away," one of the higher ranked guards said, confused why they were not attacking, why they didn't shoot down the ship already.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Arcann again.

"You are going to let them go? People are going to think you are weak," insisted Vaylin and this time Arcann moved, he couldn't see the ship any longer.

"She will come back to me," he growled and started to walk away from the seal door, with his sister following him closely.

"You want me to go after them, get your wife back?" she offered with sarcasm in her voice.

"No. I have something of hers," she heard his hissed voice while he continued to walk to the quick travel.

"At least that wasn't live for the whole galaxy to see. The great Emperor of Zakuul couldn't keep his wife from running away," added Vaylin and Arcann activated the quick travel without any other word.

With everything happening so fast nobody noticed the one high ranking knight lowering his head and following Arcann, taking another route to his living quarters. It was the same knight that followed Vaylin around every chance he got.

In the intimacy of his own chambers, Arcann threw his mask away and rushed to the safe. He took out her sabers. He looked at them and touched them lightly. Her force signature was strong. Letting out a deep sigh he wrapped them in the piece of lace he was still holding, locking them away.

"Ria…" he whispered and next walked away. His eyes fell on the bottle of wine and the tall glasses waiting for them, they were supposed to be there together, now. Instead, he was alone, his wife most probably in hyperspace already, running away from him. Arcann looked in the mirror and saw his own eyes. Instantly he recognized the same look in them, like he had seen earlier in Darth Athran's eyes. Same pain, same emptiness, same lost look. _Is it what happened to him too? Is this the sign of losing the one I love?"_ his own questions resonated in his mind without answer and he walked away from the mirror.

Next Arcann walked outside, in the garden and took a sip from the glass with wine he had just poured for himself, only to throw it into the nearest bush the very next second.

"Noo…."

There was nobody there to see his pain, to hear it, and let himself be taken by it. Arcann fell to his knees and grabbed his head into his hands, bowing down, close to the fresh smelling grass. He stood there for a while, and everything that had just happened came back into his mind, with more accuracy than he wanted. Second by second he relived the ceremony, he saw her tears, felt her tremble while holding her hands. Saw her eyes that had fascinated him since he first saw them, the delicate white jasmine flowers mixed with jewels in her black hair. _How can someone so beautiful be so heartless? Why, Ria? How could you? Why accept, become my wife and only minutes later run?_ More and more questions were appearing in his mind, but the pain he was feeling stopped him from even trying to find answers. He didn't want answers, he just wanted her back, in his arms. He wanted to sleep again like the previous night, feel her close, her head on his chest. Another painful moan escaped him in the silent garden. Their fights came back into his mind uninvited, he didn't want to think of them. Suddenly something just clicked into place and he got up on his feet. He understood why she did everything she did.

"Her parents…Of course," he whispered and started to pace slowly. He remembered the promise he made her, he had agreed to keep her parents alive if she married him. That was the only reason she did it, and ran away at the first opportune moment. Everything was now making sense, but a new question appeared in his mind now. Was he going to keep them alive? She ran away, she wasn't there with him. But the deal was only for marrying him, not for staying with him. _You fooled me. You turned my plan against me…Smart. I can only love you even more now._

With rushed steps, Arcann left his chambers. He had to go see the two people that meant so much to his wife. He needed to decide if he would keep them alive or not. He wasn't sure yet.

~~#~~

As soon as they all got into the meeting room, after the warm welcome in the hangar, all eyes turned to Arria. She looked around the room quickly. As always, Clarisse and Xander were close to each other and she noticed his arm around her, they were so much like her parents. Next she noticed Xollin, holding Tara close to him as well, she felt their high emotions. She wanted to smile, but to her surprise she just couldn't. Leo'Ren was waiting patiently, with his thick arms crossed over the wide chest and something in his attitude reminded her of Arcann. Arria shook her head lightly and continue her tour around the room. Lana and Koth were also near each other, not touching but she felt their emotions too. She knew they were a couple since she met them, but it seemed they were not ready to make it public, not just yet, anyways.

"Arria," she heard her aunt calling her name with a soft voice. She felt the love and care in it, she had been a second mother to her and Leo for all their lives.

"As I sad earlier, I have news. That is why I have asked all of you here," Arria started to talk, and she took a few more seconds trying to find her words. She thought was going to be easy, but it wasn't. Suddenly she was aware of all the implications. "I know you are all wondering why I married Arcann so quickly and…unexpectedly," she found the word she looked for. Arria took a few steps, getting closer to her brother, she wanted to be near him. "I made a deal with him."

"Are you going to tell us the news, or just run in a circle?" came his question the next second. Arria looked at him, he was harsh.

"Leo," she whispered and put her tiny hands on his forearm, looking into his eyes. "Mom and dad, are not dead."

Her words created a void in the room for a few seconds. Slowly, she saw and felt the shock, doubt, surprise, in everyone.

"Sister, what did Arcann do to you?" asked Leo'Ren first grabbing her shoulders in his hands and looking at her carefully. He couldn't believe it was true.

"He showed them to me. I saw them, touched them. They are not dead."

Clarisse's soft cry filled the room next and Xander's arms closed around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Arria, are you sure?" insisted Xander this time.

"Yes. He promised me that if I marry him, he will keep them alive."

"What that supposed to mean? Did you talk to them?" was Leo'Ren's turn to ask questions.

Arria shook her head and looked again at her brother. "They are frozen in carbonite." For the second time she reduced everyone to silence. Somehow, acceptance was settling in.

"That would make sense," whispered Lana, but nobody seemed to listen to her.

"We have all felt Darth Marr's passing. How is this even possible?" Xollin asked next.

"What we felt was a huge shift in the force. When my parents died it felt different, but I figured that Marr being so strong into the force was just normal to feel different. It seems I was wrong," explained Xander and all eyes turned to him.

"Then Cleo did it. She found a way to stop his vision from happening," whispered Clarisse next and looked at Arria. "Are you sure they are alive? Isn't Arcann going to kill them if you ran away?"

"I am sure, aunt Risse. I saw them, I touched them. I recognized them. They even have their weapons beside the carbonite chambers. Lana, you said you have experience with carbonite. We need to thaw them out and get them home," continued Arria.

"That unfortunately might not be that easy. If they have been frozen all this time…Five years. They might not make it…" she barely spoke in fragments of sentences keeping her head down.

"We have to get them back. They are not dead!" almost yelled Arria in the quiet room, but nobody even looked at her. Everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts.

"No wonder Father never answered me when I have been trying to summon him. He could not…He was not one with the force," whispered Leo'Ren next and suddenly hugged his sister. Everything was now making sense.

Slowly, the news, the reality was settling in, and every single one of them took their time to accept it.

"We have to get them out of there," came next Xander's resolution and Arria added right away.

"Yes, and quick, before Arcann changes his mind."

"So that is why you insisted that we do not bust you out before the ceremony," finally Xollin understood what her plan was all along, and Arria nodded at him.

"Did you really see them?" asked her Leo'Ren this time and for the first time in a very long time she saw a tiny light of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Leo, I did. Mom looks like she is just sleeping. Dad is wearing his mask, his armor…I felt them," she answered between the tears that were now running down her checks and Leo'Ren hugged her closer.

"The scions were right," they all heard Koth next and all eyes turned on him. It was the first time he spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Xollin.

"They had a prediction. They said that the one that will kill the Immortal Emperor was going to have a major role in ending the Eternal Empire. The Outlander, how they named your mother," he added looking at Arria and Leo'Ren.

"We are all outlanders to them. Lana, why do you think mom and dad won't make it?" Arria remembered her remark and she turned all her attention to the blonde woman that was already in deep thought.

"I have conducted experiments with carbonite freezing before…Years ago. Depending on how long the subjects were kept in carbonite, their symptoms would vary," she started to explain and avoided looking at anyone. "After three months, the subjects were waking with great headaches, nausea, and some loss of their tactile senses. At six months, blindness was present in all, temporary, for a few hours, but never the less, it was a common symptom. At that point there were no more headaches or nausea, but they also had a hard time walking. The longest time we experimented with was one full year. The subjects would not be able to walk, and the blindness would persist for days. They had all reported freezing sensations and they would be shaking for hours. I have no idea what it will be like after five years," she finally concluded looking around the room.

"Has anyone else conducted those experiments? Did anyone figure more than just what you told us?" insisted Clarisse this time.

"Not that I know of," answered Lana and she rushed to do a search in their database. "But I remember some working on serums that would help with the symptoms, that would raise their internal temperature," she added continuing with her searches, while Koth was looking over her shoulder.

"Do you know where he is keeping them?" asked Leo'Ren and the determination could be heard in his voice.

"Not sure…Somewhere into the Spire, at a high level. I know we took a few elevators down and up, and down again, like we were going in circles. Maybe he didn't want to take me straight to them. But it was definitely in the Spire. At some point I saw outside a window the air lanes below our level."

"I know where it is, " said Koth and the same instant all eyes turned to him. "Pretty easy to go in, getting out is a whole different story," he added and looked around, noticing that everyone was expecting for more details. "It is a warehouse sort of space. With some well forged documents and couple of crates anyone can get in. The problem is that everything inside has a sensor. Anything gets moved or even touched, triggers an alarm," he started to explain.

"That is a good security system," approved Xollin already studying the map that Koth had been displaying for everyone to see.

"The floor above the warehouse is where the carbonite chambers are. There is a space where they put people in carbonite, one where they take them out, barely used, as you can imagine, and the storage area," continued Koth indicating on the map all those points. "We could probably get into the warehouse and from there find our way upstairs. I would think there are guards at the entrance in the carbonite storage…"

"There are. Lots of them," Arria's confirmation made everyone look again at the map and try to figure out a way in.

"Can we go in and get them as they are, thaw them after we get back here?" proposed Clarisse.

"We could, but it is not recommended. If it comes to any shooting, it could end badly. One plasma bolt touching the carbonite would shatter it into a million pieces," explained Lana next.

"Okay. So we have to get in, thaw them inside there, and then get out. We have some planning to do."

Xander had summed it in a few words and everyone got busy the next second. Nobody even noticed that it was late, or think that anyone would be tired. They had no time to be tired, there wasn't going to be any rest until they came up with a solid plan. Arria and Leo'Ren were the most determined ones, afraid that they had to work against a fast ticking clock.

It was morning when everyone admitted they needed some sleep. The strain of the last day was already interfering and their minds were not as sharp as usual. Tiredness was taking over in spite of the fight they all put up. The sun was just rising when they went to sleep, all hoping that soon they would have a plan and get to transform it into reality.

~~#~~

Arcann went straight to the carbonite chamber storage, blinded by rage. He didn't notice the knight following him at a safe distance. He went straight to the two chambers and looked at them with that orange bright eye. His right hand lifted and was only inches away from the button that would have cut the life support when he stopped. Shaking his head he took a few steps back. He remembered the day he supervised the encasing himself. The unconscious bodies dragged across the floor in to the chambers. The daring tiny Captain made him smile behind his mask. _Ria is so much like her mother. They both push people buttons with the same efficiency…_ he remembered the sarcastic answers, the ironic questions. Even the green eyes, same… Next he looked at the chamber beside, where Arria's father was. He remembered the warrior confronting him as soon as were brought on his flagship. Even if a prisoner he had dignity, a pride that surprised him, and in spite of the restrains he felt his power. Darth Athran's attitude reminded him of the frozen man in front of him. He felt same darkness in him as well, and lately Ria had it too. Arcann couldn't stop thinking that in normal circumstances he would have talked to her parents first, asked them for permission to marry their daughter. But none of them were regular people. Nothing that any of them had done was not what regular people would do. Arcann tried for a few minutes to imagine how his life would have been if he wasn't who he was. He couldn't. He couldn't imagine himself being any different than he was, he could not imagine himself falling in love with anyone else.

"Ria…" he whispered in the silent space and heard the echo for a few seconds.

Next he heard the guards changing, steps outside the room, some inside, most probably guards doing their rounds, then was quiet again. He stood there in front of the frozen chambers still debating with himself if he should or not keep them alive. He remembered the deal he made with Arria, when she asked him to promise her that he will keep them alive. She kept her end of the bargain, she married him. Did that even count? She ran only minutes after, leaving him there, on the other side of the sealed door. Her tears running down her face came into his mind with painful clarity. _Why did she cry? She should have been happy to run away if that was her plan all along. She should have laughed in my face. Unless…Is it possible she realized that moment that she didn't want to leave? If she would have not been in the ship already, would she have stayed? Doubtful…_

" _Kill them!"_ he heard the familiar voice in his head, his father.

"No!" yelled Arcann in the silent space and this time rushed out, back into his personal chambers.

The door closed behind him with noise, and for a few seconds the whole space looked peaceful again, deserted. The knight that had been following Arcann and Vaylin came out of hiding and walked where Arcann stood until moments ago. He looked at the two chambers and read the names. The next second he took of the helmet and held it under the right arm. The turquoise eyes had tears in them, the long rich brown hair with gray streaks in it was gathered at the back, in a messy do. The woman stood there, with tears running down her face, but a smile tugging at the corner of her lips lightly.

"Her parents…He didn't kill them. Maybe there is hope after all," she whispered and next walked away to a different section of the area. She stopped in front of another chamber, this time it was one without a life support. The young man inside was long dead, and more tears ran down her face. The pain in her eyes was visible, and she touched lightly the carbonite.

"Thaxan…" she whispered falling on her knees. "My son…"

~~#~~

After only a few hours of sleep they all gathered back into the meeting room and continued to work on their plans. Nothing seemed to be good enough, and for a few hours plans were discussed and dismissed with the same speed. They seemed to be out of options, when Lana's personal holo rang and she looked at it, surprised.

"Who is it?" asked Koth noticing that she was hesitant to answer.

"One of my contacts. She helped us a great deal in the past…"

"And?" insisted Koth.

"You are not going to like it," answered Lana short and then she hit the button of her holo.

The same second the bluish image of a knight appeared, and took her helmet off. "Lana."

"Senya," whispered Lana while Koth took a few steps back.

"You!" he yelled at the holo and attracted everyone's attention.

"Hello, Koth."

"She is your contact? She haunted me and my crew for two years," continued Koth.

"She is not haunting you anymore and she helped us a great deal," intervened Lana, trying to calm down Koth, while everyone was now gathered around.

"Hello, everyone. I am Senya Tirall," she introduced herself with a smile.

Something about her was familiar to Arria but she had no idea what. They all saluted her and once all the introductions were done, she turned to Arria.

"That was quite an exit."

Arria looked down, but then up again. "It is why you called?" came her question trying to get away from her attention.

"No, it is not. I saw you yesterday visiting a certain facility in the Spire," she started and Arria nodded at her. "I trust Prince Arcann showed you around?"

"Yes, he did. My parents are held there," whispered Arria with her head down.

"Would you like them back?"

This time her question made everyone look at her and she couldn't hide the laugh. "I have your attention now."

"Senya, what is this about?" asked Lana next, feeling it was her obligation since she was one her most trusted contacts.

"I can help you get your parents out of here, but that would mean that I have to disappear as well. I cannot remain in my position in the Empire any longer after this,." she explained and Xander stepped closer to the holo image.

"It seems Lana trusts you enough for us to show you the same trust. How can you help us get them out?"

"Meet me at these coordinates in twenty four standard hours. It is here, on Zakuul, in the swamp. We will need a ship and everyone that would participate in the extraction should be here. We could get them within a few hours after our meeting."

They all looked at each other, while Xander and Xollin both made sure she was truthful and didn't just lay a trap for them.

"Very well, we will be there."


	23. Chapter 23

The meeting with Senya was unexpected for everyone, except Koth. He was right, she did haunt him for two years. She did her job as a knight when he deserted. What he didn't know was that the last time she could have caught him and bring him in for justice, she let him go, looked the other way. She was already having doubts herself, at how just it was the new Emperor, Prince Arcann while his sister, High Justice Vaylin was just as merciless as an assassin. She was already distancing herself from what seemed unjust and uncalled for. Senya had been in service for many years, her experience and knowledge priceless, but she preferred to stay with the Empire for personal reasons. She did however help Lana and supplied information more than just a few times. The latest events pushed her to walk away from the Empire that she had served all her life. She believed in helping the people, keep the order and protecting those in need of protection, being just and fair. In the last few years Arcann's invasion of the galaxy, Vaylin murderous incursions left her thinking that she was not fighting anymore for what she believes. Arria attracted her attention as soon as they met and she smiled at the young woman, she liked her right away.

They discussed the plan she had, and it was supposed to go smooth and in maximum four hours they should have been on their way back. There was only one thing she felt she needed to tell them before she walked away from her old life for good.

"There is one more thing you should all know," she started, hesitating.

"Here it comes. Do you have your little army hiding behind bushes?" Koth mocked her and she looked at him smiling.

"If I did we would have not wasted all this time," she answered, and Koth looked down, feeling he was jumping a little over the limit.

"I am sorry. I am finding it hard to trust you."

"She has been honest. She did not lie to us. There is still something held back, but I am guessing it is what you were going to tell us next," intervened Xander and this time Koth went silently to the side.

"That is correct. Prince Arcann and his sister, Vaylin…Are my children," she admitted with her head down, bringing surprise to everyone around.

"What?" asked Lana first.

"And you want us to believe that you are going to fight against them? Fight against your own children?" asked Koth next from his spot, without even moving.

"I already have been doing it for years, since I met Lana. Now it's going to be…official," she answered.

"You had children with Valkorion? Really?" Clarisse was next, her surprise somewhat amusing.

"I was young, he was powerful, had a vision of an Empire I believed in. He wasn't all that bad. Until he took the children away from me. I begged him not to, to train them as knights, to be just and fair. He didn't even listen to me. The results are…well, you have all seen the results."

Clarisse felt her sadness, her pain, and suddenly she understood the woman in front of her. Senya had only stayed in the Empire to see her children, to be near them, even if none of them knew.

"We should get going. Guards will change in less than an hour."

Leo'Ren's remark made everyone get one last glance at the maps, making sure they had everything they needed with them and they moved out. They had taken a whole different route and entered the carbonite storage from a different side, where a simple panel granted them access after reading Senya's palm print. Her rank and clearance allowed her in without being questioned. They made it in a few minutes earlier than anticipated and they all hid, waiting for the guards to change. They got behind empty carbonite chambers, stacked, waiting to be used. Senya found herself alone with Arria for the time they were going to wait and looked at her with an increased interest.

"Something wrong?" Arria asked her, noticing her insistent look.

"No, I guess I am just curious about the woman my son chose as his wife," she admitted and smiled.

Arria's head jerked right up and she looked at the older woman. Now that she knew who she was, she figured what it was the familiar feel she had about her. Her eyes, Arcann had her eyes.

"It was obviously a poor choice," answered Arria in a whisper, making sure they were not heard.

Senya smiled again and touched her arm.

"I think it was the best choice he could make."

Arria was surprised but she didn't comment any further, the guards were changing and soon they would have to go ahead with their plan.

First ones to move out of the hiding were Xollin and Leo'Ren. They were supposed to take care silently of the new guards, at all four points of access. They were two guards at each of the points and they put them into unconsciousness without a sound. They were not going to wake up for at least four hours, and by that time they were going to be already in hyperspace, on their way back. Next were Senya and Lana, they had to go get the serums from the far section, where the revival med bay was. They had a stock kept there, and they got the two injectors without any problem. Xander, Clarisse and Arria were going to locate the two chambers, and Arria led them to them without much difficulty. The rest joined them and they all stood a few seconds in front of the carbonite chambers, hardly believing they were really there.

"Remember, when they wake up, they will be in the same state of mind as they were before losing consciousness. And make them drink water, it will speed the serums," added Senya and she initiated the first of the chambers, followed by Clarisse doing the same thing with the second one.

For a couple of minutes nothing seemed to be happening, except that the carbonite was getting shinier, almost like a wet look, and Arria asked in a whisper "It's not working?" The worry in her voice made Lana smile and she rushed to assure her that everything was just fine.

"It is all right, it is part of the process," she said and made ready her injector, knowing that soon skin would start showing through the carbonite. Senya did the same, waiting by Darth Marr's chamber and another couple of minutes later they all could see the carbonite melting, leaving room for the bodies encased to come through.

Both Cleo and Marr got their serums injected in their arms and more carbonite was disappearing, more of their bodies becoming visible. Xander was looking at them, still hardly believing it was true. Right beside him, Clarisse was holding back tears. Her friend and her brother were right there, still alive, after all this time. It was bitter sweet, and she knew they would both be happy to be still alive, but regret the time they had lost. Arria was close to Leo'Ren, holding her breath at times, tears glistening in her eyes. Leo'Ren had felt her emotions and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, in the same protective manner he always did. He was shaken by the events, by the reality that was staring him in his face. Their parents still alive, after they both thought for years that were dead was one hell of a surprise. Xollin seemed as always the calmest and composed, in spite of the fact that he was just as happy to see his aunt and uncle still alive. For a few seconds he tried to imagine how he would feel if his parents were in those chambers. He shook his head, he couldn't.

"When they fall out of the chambers, the weight sensors will send the information. If we are lucky, nobody will pay any attention to it, but if we are not and Arcann is monitoring them, he will know within minutes. We will need to move fast before we become overwhelmed with skytroopers," reminded Senya to everyone. The silence in their group was hard to break, the emotions high and she needed to say something.

"Would be probably safer to carry them than to wait for them to walk," said Lana next, just as Darth Marr's body collapsed from his chamber. Leo'Ren and Xander caught him before he touched the cold, shiny floor and they rushed to take his mask off. He was still unconscious, but at the first sign of regaining his consciousness, Cleo collapsed out as well. Xollin and Arria caught her. Unlike Marr, she came out screaming his name.

"Marr!" they all heard her raspy voice, screaming. She hadn't spoken in five years, her voice sounded different, but they all recognized her feelings for her husband in that first breath she took, her fear. Her last memory was of him unconscious, on the floor, not knowing if he was dead or alive.

Her scream seemed to be what made Marr regain consciousness and he opened his golden eyes just to see nothing…"Cleo," he whispered and heard his heart start to beat again, he was alive.

In spite of the fact that she couldn't see either, she turned right away to the direction where she heard his voice, to her left. "Ari…I can't see you," she continued, panicked, while both of their arms were already reaching for the other under everyone's teary eyes.

"Incredible…The first thing they do after all this time is calling each other," whispered Senya more for herself, but Clarisse heard her and whispered back to her:

"You should have met them before. No worries, you will get used to them. I hope you know how to block emotions," she added and smiled at the surprise of the woman beside her.

"Kitten," Marr whispered finally finding her in the darkness surrounding them and tried to pull her closer to him, into an embrace that defied death itself.

"Welcome back, both of you."

"Xander…" recognized Marr his voice right away. "My friend, what…"

"Mom, dad!" they both heard Arria and called her name the same second she threw herself in their arms.

"Arria…"

Leo'Ren was just looking at them, still trying to get used to the idea that they were alive. "Father…Mother…" was his turn and knelt beside them, hugging them both.

Both Cleo and Marr were shaking, they couldn't see anything, but they felt their children, each other…

"Cleo, you need to drink some water," Clarisse said finally and she knelt beside her friend too, wiping her tears as she almost forced the water on her.

"Risse," whispered Cleo and she drank some of the water.

"You too, uncle Marr. You both need to drink the water to activate the serums you got," spoke Xollin and gave Marr the water.

"Xol…Why is everyone here? Where exactly are we? What happened? The Emperor…" he remembered the same second and looked around confused, lost.

"The whole family and some extras," said finally Lana smiling.

"Lana Beniko."

"It is me, My Lord. It's good to have you both back. I hate to say this, but we have to move. We are still in the heart of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul," she started to explain.

"We will catch up when we are safe. Let us move."

"I got Aunt Cleo," they all heard Xollin and saw him lifting her in his arms with ease. Cleo was still trying to cling to Marr, she needed to touch him.

"I got my father," confirmed Leo'Ren next and helped his father on his feet, while Xander helped holding his friend on the other side from Leo'Ren.

Before anyone took a step, Arria stopped them. "Wait!" and she took her father's lightsaber, clipping it to his belt.

"Thank you, baby girl," whispered Marr feeling his saber close to him and Arria smiled happy looking at her father.

"Mom, here are your blasters," she continued and put them on her belt.

"I hope you don't expect me to shoot anyone right now," said Cleo and at Clarisse's insistence she drank more water, while Senya smiled.

They all moved as a group towards the exit, when Marr asked again. "You said we got serums…" he started and Xander interrupted him again forcing some more water on his friend.

"Yes. You have both been frozen in carbonite…" he explained, but Cleo interrupted him quickly.

"Carbonite? For how long?" she insisted.

"Five years," answered Clarisse with a sad undertone.

"What?" asked Cleo and Marr the exact same time.

"Like I said, we will catch up, but for now we have to keep moving," insisted Xander and looked at the others. "We have incoming," he added sensing movement on the other side of the door.

They were just steps away from the door, when it opened and about a dozen skytroopers rushed in with rifles ready. The same second Clarisse deployed her shield and all of them were under the light blue dome, Senya the most surprised than any of them.

"I got this," said Leo'Ren next and left his father with Xander for a few seconds. He summoned his lightning storm, and the skytroopers collapsed under it in only seconds, while every plasma bolt shot in their direction was absorbed by the protective shield.

"So powerful…This is incredible," whispered Senya surprised.

"Did you think we are all just good looking?" asked her Arria smiling, amused at her surprise, and Senya smiled back to her.

"I guess not," she answered and they continue to advance on the long corridor in front of them.

They could already see the elevator that was going to take them to a few levels lower, when another wave of skytroopers slowed them down. Just like last time, Clarisse protected everyone while Leo'Ren summoned his lightning storm and in only seconds the skytroopers were just piles of scrap.

"If we need to get out of here fast why are we not using a quick travel?" asked Cleo and Lana smiled in her direction.

"We cannot do that on this level. The walls are reinforced, and any quick travel would fail to activate."

"Oh…"

"Koth, start the engines, we should be there shortly," continued Lana, this time contacting Koth through their comms and they all heard his answer.

"Got it. Vonn and Thomas are waiting for you at the quick travel. You got the Outlander?"

"Yes. Just be ready," answered Senya this time and smiled, knowing that Koth was probably going to make some face hearing her voice. She was right.

Xollin was the first one to step on the platform of the elevator, followed by the rest, but before they had a chance to press the button, they heard Prince Arcann behind them.

"Ria!"

Arria and everyone else turned around, just in time to see him approaching with a small army or knights. Xollin pressed the button and the elevator started to move the same instant. She saw the way he looked at her, he was expecting her to come back and free her parents. For a split second she felt bad, for the pain she heard in his voice, she saw in his eye, maybe even guilty. But it was only for a split second and quickly she regained her determination. Luckily they moved fast enough to make it, not a second too soon.

"Ria!" she heard him call her name a second time and this time she looked up. They were already far down enough to be safe, but didn't know what to expect once they were going to be off the elevator. Clarisse shielded everyone again, while Leo'Ren got ready for another round of lightning storms. To their surprise there was no one waiting for them, and Xander rushed them all.

"I am activating the quick travel," he said and everyone just gathered quickly around him.

The moment they came out of the quick travel, Vonn and Thomas were indeed waiting for them and they wrapped blankets around Cleo and Marr.

"My Lord…" whispered Vonn while he put a blanket around his old master.

"Vonn," whispered Marr surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been serving Darth Athran all this time," he answered, and Marr nodded. Vonn knew him well enough to know he was pleased.

The ship was waiting for them with the engines fired up, ready to take off. Xollin placed Cleo on the couch, in the main room, while Xander and Leo'Ren let Marr sit right beside her and both drank yet more of the water. Instinctively, Marr pulled Cleo in his arms, on his lap and they both wrapped their arms around each other, shuddering together under the blankets, blind, but together, alive.

"I like this. Darth Arria, you should always fly with me. Not being fired at is kind of nice," they heard Koth talking to them while taking off.

"Xol, help me warm them up a little," Clarisse called her son and they both sat on either side of Marr and Cleo.

They both took meditative stances and their auras started to glow. The warmth could be felt by everyone around, and Senya looked in awe at the sight before her eyes. She had never seen anything like it before.

Only minutes later the shaking had stopped, between the serums working and the warmth cast on them by Clarisse and Xollin, finally Marr and Cleo were not cold anymore.

"The Emperor…" was Marr the first one to speak.

"Cleo killed him," came Clarisse's answer and she touched Cleo's back lightly.

"Good. I wasn't sure. I saw the hole I put in his chest but the bastard was still laughing," said Cleo and a few eyes turned to Senya.

"Wait a second. If he is dead and we are still alive that means that you did it, kitten. You have changed my vision," continued Marr and tightened his arms around Cleo and she did the same.

"I told you that you suck at that vision business," she answered and everyone in the room smiled involuntarily. Cleo they all knew was back.

"I have never been this happy to be wrong," added Marr and kissed the top of her head. Tears were running on Cleo's face. Finally, after all the years spent in uncertainty, knowing that she would lose him one day, she was relieved. All her efforts to find a way to keep him alive came down to just having her shields protecting him. _I never thought that would be so simple…_ she thought and indulged into that closeness, into the feeling of being in his arms again.

Another few seconds of silence followed and Lana looked at Senya. She was so surprised by everything, so out of her element. She felt sorry for her.

Arria and Leo'Ren went and sat by their parents, and they all embraced each other in silence, tears starting to run again.

"Let's give them a moment," whispered Clarisse and they all left the room. "Senya," she stopped her right outside the room. "Thank you for your help. You have no idea how much it means to us," continued Clarisse and Senya smiled at her.

"I am starting to get an idea," she answered looking at the family on the couch.

Clarisse followed her eyes and turned to take another look at them as well. "You made our family whole again," she whispered and this time Senya looked at her confused.

"Wait. I am afraid I don't understand…Isn't that their family?" asked Senya continuing to look at all four of them.

"It is, but Marr is my half-brother, Cleo my best friend, Xander and Marr are childhood friends. Xollin is Arria's and Leo'Ren's cousin, the kids grew up together, they are very close, we all were very close," explained Clarisse and smiled seeing the look on Senya's face.

"I thought Jedi and Sith had been at war against each other."

"It is true. It's a long story. Maybe one day we'll have time to talk about it. I didn't know I had a brother until late. I was already pregnant when I found out, after the peace was declared. Wait a minute, now you are family as well," said Clarisse suddenly and Senya was confused yet again.

"Me?"

"Arria married your son," explained Clarisse and a sad smile appeared on Senya's face.

"Sometimes even I have a hard time accepting that Arcann is my son," whispered Senya and she looked at Arria. "And it seems that Arria has just as hard a time accepting he is her husband," she added and Clarisse looked at again at her brother's family, on the couch. A small chuckle escaped her.

"Wait until her parents find out," said Clarisse and walked away still smiling.

Senya sat there for a few more seconds, looking at the happy, reunited family. She felt good that she was part of that, but she feared for what the future held for all of them. She knew Arcann wasn't going to give up. He was his father's son, giving up was not in their vocabulary.

~~#~~

Arcann was back on his throne. He was looking at some point, somewhere on the floor, in front of him. His mind tortured, millions of questions fighting inside, when his sister walked furiously towards him.

"You let the Outlander escape!" she accused him pointing her index finger at her brother.

Arcann ignored her, her presence, until Vaylin took out a datapad and started to play the recording from the carbonite storage.

"Did you see who helped your wife?" she insisted and froze the recording on one image.

Arcann moved his eye to the image and saw the high ranked knight.

"A knight betrayed us," he spoke for the first time since he called Arria, right after the elevator started to descend, when he felt his heart ripped out of his chest.

"You really don't remember her? That is not just a knight, it's our mother!" she explained and Arcann got on his feet, looking at the image carefully.

"That is our mother?" he asked and Vaylin laughed.

"Funny. I didn't think you can make jokes."

"I am not. I have no recollection of our mother," he admitted and turned his back to his sister. "Do you remember her? Not now, but from when we were young," came his next question and Vaylin put away her datapad.

"She was always crying, arguing with Father. Asking him to control me. I remember once she said that it was enough he took away from her the boys. I guess she was referring to you and Thaxan."

Arcann searched deep into his mind, hoping that at least one memory will show up, one glance to his mother. There was nothing.

"When did she leave our father?" he asked next and Vaylin took a few seconds to think about it.

"Not sure. After father took me away for training, I would think. What you are going to do about all this mess?" she questioned him in return. "You don't want the other knights to think is all right to betray us. It's enough mother did."

Arcann kept quiet a few seconds. She was right, he couldn't show any weakness. He needed to remain the biggest power the galaxy had seen. He didn't want to do anything that would make Arria hate him even more. The voice inside him was pushing him to make a hard decision. He wanted to fight, but it seemed that nothing was going to make her change her mind, come back to him.

"Take the knights into the arena. They will fight to death. The remaining ones will then search for the Outlander. I want her and family brought to me alive."

Next Arcann sat back in his throne, while his sister hesitated to move.

"It will be harder to find them with half the knights dead."

"The surviving ones will be that much more powerful and loyal. Go!" he ordered and looked at Vaylin with a glowing orange eye that made her take a step back.

"You are the Emperor. It is your wish," she finally said and after a short bow she left the throne room leaving him alone.

Arcann's mind went back, to earlier that day. He saw her with her parents, her brother, even her cousin and some other people he didn't know. _She was just at beautiful…And again she wasn't happy to have escaped for the second time. Why? She has her parents now, she should have been happy. I have let them go away…Something is not right, it just does not make sense…I need to talk to her._ Arcann rose to his feet and rushed into his chambers, looking for something in a rush. He finally found her holo and after taking a few seconds, he dialed one of the frequencies in the memory.

~~#~~

They were less than an hour away from landing on Odessen, this time they took a detour just to make sure they were not followed. Everyone left Marr and Cleo with their children. They knew there would be enough time to bring them up to speed with what had happened in the last five years. Slowly, they were feeling like themselves again, just that they still couldn't see, and Marr kept holding Cleo close to him. They both wished they could see Arria and Leo'Ren, but they could at least feel them. They all heard the sound that Xollin's holo made when started to ring. He glanced at it and hesitated.

"Are you going to answer that?" asked him Leo'Ren annoyed with the noise, and Xollin looked at Arria the second she glanced towards him, curious of why he wasn't answer.

"Arria, it is your husband," he answered finally, without even thinking. The looks that Arria threw him might as well kill him on that spot.

"Husband?" asked her father and she let her head down with guilt, but walked to Xollin and took his holo.

"When did you get married?" came Cleo's question next right before Arria pressed the button of the holo. She knew she will have to answer their questions, but now it wasn't the time.

"What do you want, Arcann?" she asked, furious at him and Cleo took a sharp breath in, her arms tightening around Marr. Arria was only a few steps away from her parents and her brother.

"Arcann as in Prince Arcann, the Emperor's son?" asked Cleo in a whisper and Leo'Ren nodded, but realized right away that his parents couldn't see him.

"Yes," he whispered back to them and they got quiet, trying not to disturb her call. Marr could already feel her emotions and love was not one of them.

"Ria…"

"Darth Arria. I thought I made that clear to you," she almost yelled at him.

"Princess Arria." His counter title came next with an obvious accent on the word 'princess'.

"What do you want?" she asked him next abruptly dropping the title argument and squinting her eyes at him.

"I see you got my surprise."

"What are you talking about?" she interrupted him right away while everyone could see him start pacing in front of the holo that was set on a table, allowing him to take a few steps away from it.

"Remember I have told you I have a surprise for you? I was going to free your parents."

"Liar!" interrupted him Arria yelling at him, unaware that every single person on that ship was watching and listening to them.

"You still think I am lying to you. I never did. Today, I let you get your parents. I could have stopped you, but I did not."

"That is true," whispered Senya and a few looked at her.

"So, is that why you are calling? To rub it in my face?" continued Arria really heated up just like every time she talked to him.

"I have kept my end of the deal. It is your turn," something changed in his tone and Arria picked up on it right away.

"I did already. You promised me to keep my parents alive if I say 'yes' and marry you. Done that!"

"Running away five minutes after you signed the marriage certificate does not qualify as 'married'. Your place is by my side," he insisted.

"Well, you should have said that before. I would have not accepted those terms," Arria's sarcasm didn't go unnoticed and this time got to Arcann. He rushed to the holo and picked it up, looking close into Arria's eyes.

"Come back to me. You are my wife."

"No. I signed your stupid piece of paper. You got what you wanted."

"It is you that I want! Come back," he insisted and his tone grew more demanding with every word.

"No!" yelled Arria back at him.

"Do not make me come and look for you. You are not going to like it," Arria felt a cold shiver down her back. She remembered the last time when he asked her not make him come after her. The first time they slept in the same bed. The same bed they shared the night after, when she slept in his arms. She hid the weakness she felt in her knees, the irregular heartbeats and confronted him with more courage than ever.

"Are you threatening me?" her question made Arcann realize that he was only making it worse, forcing her to distance herself from him even more and calmed down in an instant.

"No. It was just a warning," he answered with calm and a lower, softer tone.

"You can stick your warning! And stop calling me!" she yelled again and terminated the call with one push of a button. She threw the holo back to Xollin and that was when she realized that everyone had heard every word and let her head down embarrassed. The sound of the alarm set for entering into Odessen's atmosphere went off and saved her. At least for the time being.

~~#~~

Arcann looked at the holo he was still holding for a few seconds. He turned it off and threw it on the nearest couch.

 _She is impossible! Stars, I love her!_


	24. Chapter 24

Small clouds of dust were dancing around the Knights. They were fighting each other, for their own lives. The bodies scattered in the golden sand motivated them not to become one of them. The tall walls surrounding the arena, the buildings, all lined up were too familiar to him. Arcann was standing, holding his hands at the small of his back. He was watching the fights with no expression on what was visible of his face. He realized he was standing in the exact same spot his father used to stand and watch him and his brother throughout their training. Images from his childhood flashed in front of his eyes. He saw himself fighting in the same sand, learning how to be the warrior that he had become, hoping his father would at least look to him. For years he didn't even grace him with a glance, his attention was on his brother, like he wasn't even there. He had spent half his life in that arena, training day after day, after day…sometimes even at night, striving to become better. He could almost taste the sand on his lips. He had fallen so many times, he had been thrown in it so many times. He hated sand.

A few more bodies of the fallen knights joined the others, but Arcann didn't even acknowledge them, his mind was busy in the past. Next he remembered how much he'd hated when his father purposely turned his eyes away from him instead of at least nod at him for a fight won, for a job well done. All the droids he had destroyed in training throughout the years, the knights he had faced and ultimately defeated… He came back into the present and looked at the fighting knights in front of him. Vaylin was standing beside him and he could sense her excitement, she was watching the fights with interest. _Does she realize that there are people inside those armors? Does she care? Do I? Our mother was one of them and I never knew. What if I was one of them? If I had died today in the arena would have anyone missed me? Ria…What if she would have been a knight? Would I still have ordered this? Do those people have families, someone that will mourn them, someone that would be left behind with a broken heart?_ A few more seconds Arcann keep asking himself questions. He didn't care for the answers, he just felt it wasn't right. He suddenly lifted his right arm and the fighting stopped, the knights standing in front of him confused.

"It is enough. Look at your fallen, remember them, and honor them. Today and today only I will show mercy. Go to your homes, to your duties, celebrate another day of living and remember what you are fighting for."

The knights looked around puzzled, it had never happened before to be shown mercy and let out of the arena alive. At his side Arcann's sister was unhappy with his decision.

"Brother…You are getting soft."

The knights were already exiting the arena, and Arcann turned to his sister with the same lifeless expression on his face.

"Would you like to come in the arena with me? I can show you how 'soft' I am," he provoked her and Vaylin let her head down, quietly. She knew she stood no chance in front of her brother. "I thought so," he hissed and left her standing there. She looked one more time at the bodies that were now being dragged out of the arena and left.

Back on his throne, Arcann let his mind free again. Two green, emerald like eyes looking at him, with fear, with hate, anger, then tears…Different images of Arria came back again, and again, until he closed his eyes, his mind screaming. Ria…

~~#~~

Since the day they were thawed out of the carbonite, Cleo and Marr were inseparable, clinging to each other. Most of the carbonite freezing sickness was gone. The pitch black surrounded them for the first four days, but then it started to dissipate, and shadows were visible to them. Marr had been using the force to guide them, so they wouldn't walk into walls and furniture. While still mostly blind, their friends, their family, were constantly around, bringing them up to date with everything that happened while they were trapped in carbonite. The destruction of Tython and Korriban was the hardest to accept, and Marr was troubled by it. Everything else faded when they both realized that something was not right with their children, they could both sense that they were not happy.

A little over a week since their return to life, Cleo opened her eyes that morning, just to see Marr's golden eyes looking at her, smiling.

"Ari. I can see you," she whispered happy.

"Me too, kitten. Me too…" he whispered back and Cleo cuddled closer to him.

"How long have you been awake?" came her next question and Marr pulled her under him the same second he answered.

"About an hour. I just wanted to see you, I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too," answered Cleo and let herself be engulfed by their passion.

After they had breakfast, Marr turned to Cleo with a smile.

"Would you like to go see this base of operations everyone talks about?"

Cleo nodded quickly a few times with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah! Let's freak them all out," she answered and they both laughed.

A half an hour later they were walking into the meeting room dressed in their known armor and all the guards stood to salute them. The looks on their friends' faces were priceless and Marr couldn't help smile behind his mask, while Cleo just laughed out loud.

"Yes, we can see. You should all see your faces."

Clarisse and Xander were the first ones to rush to them and hugged them. "Welcome back, my friend," whispered Xander.

"It is good to be back."

"Cleo, are you sure you are all right?" asked Clarisse with tiny tears in her eyes, fighting them back.

"I am fine, we both are. So…This is the famous meeting room?" she changed the subject, sensing the emotions that filled the room.

"Yes, this is it. Would you like to see the rest of the base?" Lana was the next to offer.

"That would be good. We wouldn't want anyone to get lost," they all heard a voice coming from the elevator and everyone turned, surprised.

"Theron Shan," said Cleo, smiling while he came close.

"I heard rumors that you were not dead," he answered and hugged Cleo, saluting Darth Marr with respect. Instinctively Marr's arm went around Cleo's waist pulling her closer to him.

"We are not."

Marr's answer was overlooked by everyone but Xander. He recognized the possessiveness in his friend and smiled at his reaction when another man hugged his wife.

"Theron, it is good to finally see you. Have you decided to join us officially after all?" Lana asked him, nodding in his direction.

"It was about time. I had to make sure my contacts will remain my contacts even from here." He explained and everyone understood his precautions.

Clarisse and Xander took Cleo and Marr for their tour, showing them around. Everywhere people were saluting them respectfully, some bowing in front of them, and always whispers were following them.

"This is weird. What's with the whispering?" asked Cleo looking at Clarisse.

"Apparently the scions had a prediction…"

"Scions?" interrupted Marr curious.

"Yes, they were force users, some sort of spiritual advisors, if you like. Their visions were considered more like prophecies, everyone trusted them, respected them…"

"Why the past tense? They are not anymore?" insisted Cleo. She lost her patience when she heard the word 'visions'.

"Most have been killed. The ones that are still alive are being kept quiet. One of their visions is about the one that will kill the Immortal Emperor…" intervened Xander and looked straight at Cleo.

"You already know how I feel about visions, Xander," she tried to stop him, but Xander continued.

"They believe that you will have an important role into changing their empire."

"Me? How in the world am I going to do that?" asked Cleo, confused and a little scared that people were expecting something from her, something she had no clue about.

"Nobody knows. But a lot are looking up to you."

Cleo got quiet, and instinctively walked closer to Marr, she needed to be close to him. He sensed her anxiety right away and his arm went on the small of her back. The simple touch made her feel a little better, at least for the moment. Only a few seconds later they entered into the force sensitives area, where a few Jedi, Sith and Voss were gathered. They walked across the whole space and through some sort of a tunnel that took them into an opened plateau. The crystal clear blue sky was the perfect backdrop for the mountains peaks surrounding the opened space. In the middle, Arria was teaching her class, in front of about twenty students. Cleo's eyes filled with tears the same second and she grabbed Marr's arm, looking at him for a moment, then back at her daughter. Arria sensed their presence and turned around just to see them stand right there, a few steps away. Her father was wearing just as always his armored suit, attracting looks from everyone, and making her students lose their concentration. After she told them to continue practicing their stances, she ran to her parents. Her mother's white leather suit that she had always admired made her smile as she got close to them.

"Arria, my sweet girl, you are so beautiful," whispered Cleo and she hugged her daughter, surprising her.

"You can see," she finally understood and hugged both her parents.

"Baby girl, I am so proud of you," whispered Marr and Arria's eyes filled with tears. That was everything she ever wanted to hear. No matter what she would have accomplished or failed, her father telling her he was proud of her, was all worth it.

The high running emotions touched everyone in their group, but didn't stop Marr from sensing something from one of the students. It was a young man, most probably same age with his daughter, and lust was coming from him in waves, directed to his wife. Marr looked at him from behind his mask and saw him checking Cleo up and down a couple of times. He was about to take a few steps to the young man, when he felt Xander's hand on his arm and saw him shaking slowly his head. He was right, he should not make a scene, but he wasn't going to let it go either. With very little effort he concentrated on the young man's saber and using the force, pulled it from his hand, catching it in his own. The surprise on the poor guy's face was almost funny, if it had not been mixed with fear. Marr took a few steps and walked close to the young student, still holding his lightsaber hilt in his hand.

"You should never let your guard down, or get distracted by your surroundings. It could be fatal."

The young man looked at him straight scared understanding the undertone and what Marr didn't say to him. He bowed his head embarrassed.

"I am sorry, Darth Marr. I will be more careful," he managed to say while Marr handed him back his saber.

"Make sure of that. My wife doesn't like it when I kill people," Marr answered on a low tone that only the two of them could hear. "Trust me, I have killed others for less than just lusting over her," he added and turning around, he went back to his family.

Promising that she would go see them after the class would be over, Arria returned to her students and her parents left with Xander and Clarisse to continue their tour.

"Did you scare him good?" asked Xander in a whisper and making sure Cleo would not hear him. She was a couple of steps ahead of him and Marr, with Clarisse.

"What do you think?" answered Marr with a question, just as amused.

They both smiled and continued to walk around, until Cleo asked.

"Where is Leo?"

"He is everywhere. The only way to get hold of him is to call him."

"What do you mean?" insisted Cleo.

"He is in charge of this planet defenses, everyone's safety. He has to be everywhere, he is not just sitting in one place," explained Clarisse. "Sometimes he might be walking around here, in the base, frightening everyone, but most…"

"Frightening everyone? What do you mean?" insisted Cleo, this time stopping in the middle of one of the long corridors.

"You have not seen him yet, have you?" asked her Clarisse and Cleo shook her head. Clarisse looked at Xander, asking him for help explaining, and he didn't hesitate.

"Marr, you most probably already sensed how powerful your son is," started Xander and Marr nodded in agreement, but just as curious as Cleo. "Well…He achieved that with a great sacrifice," Instinctively Cleo cuddled into Marr and his arm went around her. "He is been descending into darkness, he…"

"Are you saying that he is …corrupted?" finished Marr and looked at his friend.

Xander just nodded and looked at Clarisse. "We all have tried to stop him. Talk to him…He just shut everyone out. He is more stubborn than you," Xander finally said and turned his attention back to his friend.

Cleo wasn't sure she understood right, for her corrupted was bad, very bad, was something that nobody should ever be. She remembered seeing corrupted Sith before, and they were terrifying. In her mind she just couldn't accept that her incredibly good looking son was now one of those Sith. Like he had been summoned, Leo'Ren came around a corner, walking straight towards them. The other people stepped aside to let him pass, and Marr sensed their fear. It was some pride inside him, knowing that his son was feared, but at what price, was to be determined. Cleo looked at him, with tears in her eyes. His long, black leather robes were billowing behind him, in unison with his long hooded black coat. He did look terrifying, and even she could sense his darkness. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Leo," she whispered and he hugged his mother back. Since they were thawed out from the carbonite, he knew it would come to the moment when his parents would see him and he would have to explain himself. Leo'Ren knew right away that they had recovered their sight and the moment he wasn't looking forward to, was there. Cleo looked up to him, trying to see him under the hood of his coat.

"Mother…"

"Let us go home. It seems we need to talk," said Marr next with his hand on Leo'Ren's shoulder and he just nodded.

They left after inviting the whole family to dinner that night, it was a celebration and they wanted everyone around. The quick travel took Cleo, Marr and Leo'Ren to Arria's home, where they were staying until they decided their next step. Arria moved into her brother's home, sharing it with him.

Leo'Ren figured that it was probably better to get it done and over with, and as soon as they got home, he took off his hooded coat, letting his parents see him. Cleo took a sharp breath in and tears started again to run down her face, while Marr took off his mask and went closer to his son.

"You need to snap out of it while you still can."

"It is not that simple," he hesitated and took a few steps away.

"I did not say it is simple. You have become more powerful than I have thought you would ever be, but you need to stop. The corruption is still reversible."

Leo'Ren took in a deep breath and looked at his parents, now seated on one of the couches and he went and sat on the one across from them.

"What happened? Why have you done this to yourself?" asked Cleo, somewhat afraid to hear his answer.

"It happened when Lyla left," he answered with his head down.

"Is this because of a girl?" insisted Cleo suddenly furious, but Marr's hand took hers and calmed her down the same instant. The exchange of looks between his parents assured Leo'Ren that his father understood him.

"Kitten, it is not just any girl if he got here," explained her Marr, and then he turned his eyes to his son.

Leo'Ren saw his invitation to talk, and after a deep breath in, he told them everything about Lyla, about the time spent together, about the unusual force connection between them, about the night she ran away. The heavy silence covered them all interrupted by Cleo's sobs. Her son had his heart broken and she felt guilty she wasn't there for him.

"Have you tried to find her?" asked Marr finally, and Leo'Ren shook his head.

"No. There is no point. She ran away from me, she does not want me," he whispered and Cleo felt his sadness, the pain in his voice.

"Leo, I am not proud of this, but… I ran from your father once too. I ran because I loved him, so much," she admitted and Marr looked at her, smiling and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What? When? That does not make sense. Why would you run from someone you love?" Leo'Ren started to ask his questions.

Before answering, Arria joined them and after another round of hugs she sat beside her brother.

"I think you both know about your father's vision," Cleo started to talk and both children nodded continuing to look at their mother with curiosity. "I ran away the night he proposed…"

"You did not! You two love each other!" interrupted Arria this time and brought smiles on Cleo and Marr's faces.

"At the time I was convinced that if I accepted to marry your father, his vision would come true and he would die. I figured that if I don't, I will stop the vision from happening, that he will live," explained Cleo and she turned her head to look into Marr's eyes. A few seconds of silence followed until Arria spoke again.

"But you did marry him, and you stopped the vision."

"I did. Your father sure knows how to insist. He came after me and saved my life on Ziost. He explained to me that his vision wasn't supposed to become reality for years. He convinced me to marry him, and I promised I would do everything in my power to find a way to stop that terrible vision from happening," Cleo continued to explain.

"Lyla left because you rejected her, not because she didn't have feelings for you," spoke Arria next looking at her brother.

"I rejected her because she came to me for the wrong reasons. All I felt from her that night was gratitude…and resignation…"

"Leo," said Cleo and looked at her son just to see him keeping his eyes down, somewhere on the floor. "Leo, look at me," she insisted and he finally looked at his mother. "No woman in this galaxy or anywhere in the world would go offer herself to a man out of gratitude or resignation."

"Mother, she used to be a slave," he tried to oppose his mother's theory.

"Even more so. She had been probably tortured, and forced to do things against her will. Once she was free, she would never do anything to remind her of those times. Trust me," insisted Cleo and she saw doubt in his eyes.

"Xol and I, we both told you that she did have feelings for you, you just ignored us. That girl was in love with you," Arria was next to speak and Leo'Ren looked at his sister.

"Then why have I not felt any of that?" he asked back.

"Slaves develop a few ways to survive. Hiding their feelings is just one way. I am sure she was capable of hiding her feelings from you. I can see why she did it, why she did everything she did," answered Marr this time and Leo'Ren turned his attention to his father. "What I do not understand is why have you not told her the way you feel, why have you let her go, why have you not looked for her? Your excuses do not stand."

Leo'Ren let his head down again trying to find the answers at his father's questions. What he had thought would be good enough reasons seemed to not be that good after all.

"I figured that if it's our destiny to be together our paths will cross again. If not…"

"Do you want it to be? Do you want this girl to be in your life?" Marr interrupted him again, this time with some annoyance in his tone, demanding a straight answer.

"Yes, I do. I love her," he whispered.

"Then go find her and tell her how you feel. If she still rejects you, find a way to defeat her opposition, make her yours. If I would have waited for destiny, most probably neither of you two would even exist," added Marr and looked at Cleo, seeing her smile, and smiling back, to those green cat like eyes he loved.

"I will think about it."

"Think fast, the corruption is only reversible for a few years, after that it will be set in for good."

Leo'Ren nodded and after a short moment of silence, Marr turned his attention to his daughter.

"Your turn, young lady."

"My turn? What did I do?" asked Arria surprised and looked at her father.

"Let's start with you marrying Prince Arcann, shall we?"

"That was a fake ceremony," she tried to deny it right away.

"It was not. I witnessed it, I signed under your name on that marriage certificate," Leo'Ren tried this time to convince his sister to accept the reality.

"I do not recognize his stupid Empire as legit, so none of that fake ceremony was legit…"

"Not to him. To him it is real." Leo'Ren confronted her again and Arria jumped on her feet.

"It isn't to me. I have not taken vows with the man I love at fire and ice fountains, I have…"

"You have signed an official document. Even if you refuse to admit it, it is legit and you are his wife." Leo'Ren's insistence assured Marr that the two of them had been having different opinions on the matter for a while.

"You know very well that I have signed that stupid piece of paper only because he blackmailed me with mom and dad's lives."

"Arria, we are both grateful for your sacrifice, if it wasn't for you we would still be frozen in carbonite, but the facts are what they are. Have you signed a marriage certificate or not?" insisted her father and Arria looked at him, almost scared.

"I did, but…"

"Then you are his wife," Marr interrupted her right away.

"In that case I want an annulment!" she almost yelled at all of them. Her lips pursed into a thin line.

Marr could sense her hate, her anger, she was raging against the man that was her husband whether she liked it or not. Cleo didn't need to be force sensitive to feel her daughter's hate, to see it in her glowing eyes.

"Why do you hate him this much?" she asked Arria next and her daughter looked at her, surprised.

"Why? Are you serious? He destroyed our worlds, our way of life, killed countless people, took you away from us. Should I continue?"

"Baby girl, you are letting your hate and anger get the best of you. You have to stop or you will fall in the same place where your brother is."

"Good! Then I will become more powerful and I will be able to kill that monster."

"I know he is powerful. We have met him, but trust me, you do not want to be corrupted. Have you asked him for an annulment?" Marr asked her and Arria let her head down.

"He won't ever consider it, and you know it," answered Leo'Ren and Arria threw him a killer look.

"What about a divorce, then?" Cleo asked this time curiously, she had a feeling that there were things her daughter was hiding.

"No need for a divorce. The marriage hasn't been …consummated."

Cleo and Marr looked at each other quickly, but to their surprise Leo'Ren insisted to question his sister.

"Are you sure? You have spent two nights with him."

"I am sure. And do I have to remind you that I ran away five minutes after the ceremony?" answered Arria remembering the two nights…especially the one she spent in his arms.

"What?" asked this time Cleo surprised.

"I hate him and I am going to kill him, even if I admitted to a fake marriage. End of story."

"He loves you. He saved your life," Leo'Ren reminded her and for a second time Arria looked at her brother with fury.

"Not my problem."

"If that is true, and considering the lengths he went to convince you to marry him, I doubt he would let go of you, baby girl. We all overheard your conversation with him the day you freed us. He sounded determined to find you and get you back."

"And I am determined to kill him. As soon as I get my sabers back from him," added Arria and she started to walk to the door. "I need to go get ready for dinner. See you later." Leo'Ren followed her and Cleo was left with Marr in the spacious living room, looking into each other's eyes.

"Where have we gone wrong with them?" she asked him and Marr rushed to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him.

"We have not. They are both just as I expected. Even more…I am actually proud of them."

Cleo looked at Marr confused. "Are you serious? Leo is brokenhearted, corrupted…And Arria is full of hate against the man she married."

Marr nodded slowly and smiled at her. "Leo has come a long way, remember how he had a different girl every week? The fact that he fell in love is a sign of maturity. He got very powerful, and I am certain that he will, at some point, run out of excuses and confront his fear…"

"Fear? What are you talking about?" interrupted Cleo.

"He is afraid of being rejected by Lyla. That is the real reason behind his stubbornness. It is why he didn't try to find her yet. As for Arria…She is so much like you. I would not be surprised if she only thinks she hates Arcann."

"What is that supposed to mean?" interrupted Cleo again.

"Kitten, you thought you hated me, you tried to kill me. Does the pattern sound familiar?"

Cleo didn't answer, just cuddled closer to her husband and let out a deep sigh. Her heart was hurting, their children were both unhappy, and she couldn't see a way to help any of them. With all the family gathered together that night, the dinner was indeed a celebration. More than just once Cleo had tears in her eyes, but she fought them back every time. She was happy to be alive again, to know she had changed Marr's vision, both of them living on what seemed like borrowed time, like they cheated death. She looked at everyone, she was happy to see Xollin and Tara together. Just like she was told, Tara was so nice and sweet, just perfect for Xollin. Leo'Ren was making her sad, but she trusted that Marr knew what he was talking about, and she was hoping it was just a temporary situation, that he would find his happiness. Arria was the one she was most worried about, if Marr was right, she was wasting precious time. Clarisse and Xander seemed just as happy as she remembered them, and Cleo approached Clarisse, catching a moment when Xander walked away from her to talk to Marr.

"Risse, is so good to be back," she whispered and two friends hugged again.

"Thank the stars for having you back. What do you think about the kids?" Clarisse asked her finally. All night she had felt Cleo's emotions, her worries.

Cleo told her about that afternoon, and about Marr's theories, about her own doubts and how much it was paining her to see them so unhappy.

"Marr sure is right about one thing. Arria is just like you."

"Do you really think she has feelings for this Prince Arcann guy?" insisted Cleo, scared at the prospect.

"Not sure about that, but I know what Xol felt when he got her out of his throne room first time they met," spoke Clarisse and Cleo looked at her friend curious.

"And what was that?"

"He felt them lusting over each other," whispered Clarisse and Cleo's eyes opened wide. Suddenly her memory got assaulted by images from years ago, on Yavin, after they defeated Revan, that hot night by her ship.

Only a few steps away, Marr and Xander were talking and looking around the room. Marr asked his friend for more information on the unusual force connection his son had with Lyla and Xander told him everything he knew. Marr was surprised, and tried to imagine how much more powerful his son could be in her presence. He couldn't.

"Have you convinced him to go look for her?" asked Xander and Marr nodded.

"He will. It is just a matter of time and I do not wish to push him. He needs to be ready to do whatever needs to do." Marr's answer brought a smile on Xander's face.

"Good. You are the only one that got through to him. We have all tried."

"I know, and I appreciate it. Thank you for everything you have done in my absence," added Marr and clasped his friend's shoulder.

"I know you and Cleo would have done the same thing if the roles had been reversed."

"I see Xollin is happy," Marr changed the subject next, but to his surprised Xander wasn't convinced, he had his reservations.

"I hope so, although…I am expecting something to happen."

"What do you mean?" insisted Marr.

"They are good together, happy, everything is to perfect, too easy. I am finding it hard to believe that it would be this smooth for them. Clara and I had our share, you and Cleo went through hell and back, Leo is already having his own battle, and Arria…Well, she is just a younger Cleo. I doubt that for Xollin and Tara this is it."

"I see. Then we should be prepared for whatever is still to come our way, my friend."

Xander looked at his friend and nodded. They both half smiled at each other and joined their wives.

Marr's mind was already at work. He already knew that his first plan wasn't going to be received well by anyone.


	25. Chapter 25

Cleo knew that Marr was up to something, and the fact he wasn't telling her anything yet, made her worried. They both spent the next few days mostly in the base, surrounded by everyone and to her surprise, that day she was approached by Lana in front of everyone in the big meeting room.

"Captain…As you know by now, people are looking up to you…"

"What can I do? Someone tell me how to help. I want our galaxy back just as much as anyone," interrupted Cleo, knowing already she wouldn't like this discussion.

Lana hesitated for a couple of seconds, and Xander was the one taking a step toward Cleo next.

"I think you should accept to be the Commander of this alliance and lead these people. They trust you."

"No," objected Cleo right away, taking a step back and surprising everyone. "First, I never believed in one person leading everyone. There should be a group, a committee or something. We have all seen that all the power in one person's hands is not good. Second, I've just come back, every one of you here knows more about all this, have already done a lot for the alliance. I will help, but by no means I should be…"

"Cleo," intervened Clarisse next and touched her friend's shoulder, sensing her panic and anxiety. "The scions visions…"

"Here we go again with the darn visions," interrupted Cleo and the next second she felt Marr close, right behind her.

"Kitten, you are insulting these people," she heard his whisper and turned to him right away.

"Did you know about this?" she asked him.

"I knew it was coming. I did not know it would be today."

Marr's answer didn't help her much, but she thought about it for a few seconds.

"I mean no disrespect to anyone, but I am not fit for this position you want me to accept. I have been retired for years, asleep for the last five of them. If you all need some sort of leadership, make a committee. I can be your 'mascot' if that helps, but I will not be making decisions. I can have an opinion, maybe help with ideas, but…The big decisions should be made by all of you," Cleo's little speech was received by everyone with some reserve, but considering the circumstances, she was right, for most part, anyways. "All of you have built this from the ground up, you know way better than me what there is to know about this Prince Arcann, about the way things go. I am trying to catch up with everything, but I will never be where all of you already are. You need me to talk with people, I will, you need me to get us more recruits, I will try and do my best, but we should plan things together, we should work this as a team. There are people here with experience in leading positions, people that know how to do what needs to be done. I just know how to piss people off and then shoot them."

Everyone smiled at Cleo and after a few more minutes of going back and forth, it was decided. There was going to be a committee.

Later that day, Cleo was sitting cuddled in Marr's side, on the small couch out on the terrace.

"Looks like we are stuck here for a while. Should we give Arria her place back and have something built for us?" Marr asked her and Cleo looked up to him.

"Well, how long do you think we are going to be here? Is this going to drag that long?" she asked him in return.

"I do not know, kitten, but I feel bad that we have taken over her place. I will talk to Xander tomorrow and see how long it would take to build us something, or even if there is already something we could get."

Cleo nodded and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, letting her head on his chest.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Marr smiled and looked at her, hugging her closer to him.

"You do know me well. I have been thinking…" he hesitated and Cleo smiled, closing her eyes and waiting for him to continue. "Please keep an open mind about this." Marr's words made her open her eyes the same second and pulled back from the embrace to look at him. He recognized right away some fear and anxiety as she fixated her eyes into his.

"What is it?" she insisted already knowing it couldn't be good.

"I am going to have a talk with Arcann."

Cleo heard the words, but she had to blink a few times to make sure she understood them right.

"Are you kidding me? What is there to talk about?"

"There are different opinions about him, and I have to know for myself what he is made of. He has his sights on our girl and I just have to know what is behind that mask of his. It is something I have to do."

Cleo let out a deep sigh and rested her head back on his chest. She knew she can't talk him out of something he wants to do, years of experience taught her that.

"So are you going to call him?" she asked him a few seconds later.

"Yes, to arrange for a meeting…"

"You are not thinking to go back to Zakuul, are you?" she asked him this time scared that he might. Marr smiled and kissed her lightly.

"No. I will meet him somewhere, a neutral territory."

"What if he refuses? What if he is going to try and…No. I am coming with you," she said right away with tears already filling her eyes just at the thought that she might lose him.

"If he is half as smart as he pretends he is, he won't do anything against me. That would finish any chance he might have with Arria. Trust me."

Cleo looked at him doubtful, she wanted to believe that. She trusted him, it was Arcann she didn't trust.

"When do you want to meet?"

"I am going to call him now and see if we could meet tomorrow. I want this done as quickly as possible."

Marr saw her letting her head down, accepting what he was about to do, even if she was so afraid to lose him.

"Everything is going to be all right. I am going to need you to cover for me, Kitten. Nobody can know where I am going."

"Fine…But you owe me," she added with a smile half sad, half playful.

"Big time," Marr answered and pulled her into a kiss that took both their breaths away.

Only a few minutes later he was already dialing Arria's old frequency, he knew that Arcann had her holo. After only three or four rings, the bluish image of Prince Arcann materialized in front of Darth Marr.

"Prince Arcann," hissed Marr and nodded to him.

"Darth Marr. This is rather…surprising," he answered on the same tone.

"It is still considered common courtesy for any half decent man to first get the consent from the parents of the girl he wants to marry before marrying her," spoke Marr and accentuated the word 'before' on purpose.

"You were…indisposed."

"Thanks to you," replied Marr right away.

"That is correct, it was thanks to me. You could have been dead." Arcann made his point, unimpressed with Marr's statement.

 _Hm…This might not be as easy as I thought. He is not easy to impress or scare,_ thought Marr and crossing his arms over his massive chest, looked at Arcann.

"I think we are due to have a talk. You and me."

A couple of seconds passed in silence, while Arcann continued to hold his hands at the small of his back, studying the man in front of him. He already knew who he was, he had done his homework a long time ago, when he first captured him and his wife.

"Very well. I will grant you free passage to my throne room."

Marr lifted his right hand right away stopping him.

"I am not coming to Zakuul. Let us say I do not like the 'climate' in that place."

Arcann immediately gave Marr his attention and asked him directly "What do you propose then?"

"We will meet on neutral territory. Just you and me. No tricks."

Arcann weighted his words, he was fully aware of the tactics the Sith in front of him had used in the past, but he was confident that he couldn't hurt him.

"Name a place and a time. I will be there."

Marr smiled behind his mask, and answered him, while starting to send him the coordinates already.

"Tomorrow, at eleven, standard time I will be at the coordinates that I am sending. Meet me there."

Arcann glanced at the coordinates he was receiving and didn't recognize them. "Where exactly is this?"

"Near Ilum. I will be on my personal ship, and you will join me."

Marr's answer didn't leave any room for debate, and Arcann accepted, but not before making his point.

"I am only doing this for Ria. If you were not her father…"

"I would not be talking to you," Marr's interruption came quickly and surprised Arcann.

They both nodded to each other and terminated the connection. Marr rushed to take off his mask and ran his gloved hand over his face, somewhat worried. Prince Arcann was a worthy adversary. _What did you get yourself into, baby girl?_

Just as Marr was deep in thoughts, Arcann started to pace in his room. Arria's father's request did surprise him, he knew that his own father wanted that man dead and out of his way for a reason. All that could only make him hold Darth Marr in high regard. He respected the Sith, the warrior he knew he was, but he was above anything else his wife's father. Arcann gave orders right away to have his shuttle ready for the next day and returned to his own thoughts. The late hour didn't stop him from meditating for a while before getting some sleep. He had a feeling that he needed to be in his top shape for that meeting.

~~#~~

Darth Marr was already at the meeting place, he had arrived a few minutes early. He just waited, looking outside the large window, at the planet in front of him, Ilum. There were so many memories on the surface of that planet, from long ago…Along those memories, came others, and then more followed, in an avalanche that couldn't be stopped. His past was coming into the present, old memories and new ones mixing, and a feel of uncertainty took over him.

He had felt Arcann's power before, he knew the man that everyone called 'Prince ' was in reality a fierce warrior, a fighter, and considering his actions in the last few years an excellent strategist. He was after all the Emperor's son…He had watched a few times the recording that was transmitted via holonet, the wedding ceremony between his daughter and the man he was about to meet. The unshed tears in her eyes convinced him that she was indeed doing it against her wish. Her hate for him was genuine and her desire to kill him stronger than any other emotion he could sense from her. He remembered involuntarily the beginning of his own relationship with Cleo. Same eyes, same hate, same desire to kill.

Suddenly he saw a shuttle dropping out of hyperspace and right away felt his presence, checking the chrono more out of instinct. _Five minutes to spare. By the time he is boarding it will be eleven. Well then, we should get through with this._ Marr continued to just look outside, he had already instructed the droid to let his guest in and show him into the main room. Next he heard the seal closing and the hiss of the hatches opening…Footsteps on the long hallway…

"Welcome aboard," Marr hissed turning to face Prince Arcann the moment he stepped into the room.

"Darth Marr."

"I trust your fleet won't drop out of hyperspace next."

"I do not need my fleet to meet you. I am here. What did you want to talk about?" asked Arcann and for a few seconds the two masked men just stared at each other, measuring one another.

They each recognized the powerful warrior in the other, and Marr asked himself again what was about the man in front of him that felt odd. It was a presence, he could sense it, and shortly recognize it. The Emperor…It was his son, after all.

"What are your true intentions with my daughter?"

It was Arcann's turn to admit that Darth Marr was indeed different from most Sith, or Jedi, or any other force user he had killed in the past. His question found him unprepared and looked surprised at him.

"My intentions? I have married her, I thought that would give you a hint."

The sarcasm in his tone didn't go unnoticed, but Marr chose to ignore it for the time being.

"And why is that? Why did you blackmail her to sign a marriage certificate?"

"She wouldn't see reason. She refuses to admit that we are destined to be together," he explained this time and Marr looked at him tilting his head on one side.

"Your father didn't teach you much about women, did he?" was Marr's turn to put some sarcasm in his words.

"I do not see where you are going with this line of questioning."

"Why Arria?" insisted Marr with increased attention.

This time Arcann didn't answer right away, just joined him by the large window and looked outside for a few seconds.

"Darth Athran didn't tell you?" came his question in a low tone that surprised Marr. He didn't sound like the prince that was holding the whole galaxy in his hands, the tyrant that everyone feared…For a second Marr felt sorry for him, he knew now the reason.

"The opinions I have heard about you are …conflicting at best. I am trying to make my own and not judge you from what others think of you."

"I love her…Since the first second I met her, I knew she was the one, even before I got to see her, when she just materialized in my throne room out of thin air. Her sole presence had created a shift into the force itself…It is hard to explain."

Marr listened to his every word and smiled again behind his mask. _Leo was right. The mighty Prince Arcann does have a week spot, it is his heart. Hm...And people think he does not have one."_

"Does she know?" continued Marr with the questions.

"She should. I saved her life, I was willing to die for her, I…"

"Have you told her?" insisted Marr this time turning around to face Arcann.

"Not in so many words," he answered and for the first time he let his head down, looking at the black shining floor.

"There are only three little words. They should not take that much of your time."

Arcann looked at him suddenly, and his bright orange eye seemed filled with hope.

"Do you think she would listen? She hates me."

"And at what point exactly was it that you figured forcing her to sign a marriage certificate would make things better?"

"I hoped that spending time with me would convince her that I had told her the truth, I bared my heart in front of her, but…She did not believe me, or she didn't care. She only wants to kill me." This time Marr saw the orange eye turning turquoise, clear, and the pain in it.

"She also wants to ask for an annulment," said Marr and took a few steps away from Arcann.

"No. I am not letting her go."

Suddenly Marr turned around at the sound of the determination in his voice. Once again, the fighter inside him surfaced and that second Marr knew he was telling the truth, that he really loved Arria, that he was willing to fight for her.

"Myself, I fell in love once with a woman that hated me, tried to kill me."

It was Arcann's turn to look surprised at the man in front of him.

"And what did you do?"

"If you are asking me what you should do, I am not the right person. Arria is my daughter, and as much as I understand your pain, I cannot side with you. However, I fought her, made her see the truth, made her fall in love with me."

"How?"

"By letting her see the man behind this mask," answered Marr and Arcann turned around again, looking outside, absently.

"She has already seen me. I have not hidden myself from her, I have not lied to her. Everything I have done was for nothing. Ria still hates me, wants me dead and she won't even listen to me."

"Then there are only two options. Let her go, or make her see you for who you truly are, make her love you instead of hate you. You already said you won't let her go, so that narrows it down."

"I do not wish to fight her, I cannot hurt her."

"I wasn't talking about physical fighting. I know Arria is stubborn and if she gets something in her head is hard to get it out, but not impossible. It runs in the family," said Marr and Arcann faced him.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I am not suggesting anything, just stating a fact." Marr's answer drained away the last sign of hope in Arcann's eyes. His sadness filled the room and Marr smiled again behind his mask. _Arria is going to give him a good run…This is going to be interesting._ "Is it true that the first time you met there was some lusting between you two?"

Marr's question found Arcann beyond surprised. _How in the stars he would know about that?_ he thought for himself, but answered him. "Yes, it is true."

"Then maybe that is where you should start…At the beginning," hissed Marr on a low, suggestive tone and that was when Arcann understood his tactic.

"You are a brilliant man, Darth Marr. Just one more thing before I go. What happened to that woman that you mentioned?"

Marr giggled, but answered him: "You have met her. That woman is my wife."

Arcann didn't say a word, they just walked to the hatch, and before exiting his ship, Arcann turned to Marr one last time.

"I truly appreciate everything. If we were not at war against each other, I would have been honored to have you as my advisor."

Marr received his compliment with a nod, but before closing the hatch he stopped Arcann one more time. "This war has not been my choice. But it is in your power to stop it."

"Unfortunately, it is not," answered Arcann and closed the hatch at his shuttle, nodding at Marr one more time.

Marr did the same and with the seal deactivated, the small shuttle took off and only a few minutes later jumped in hyperspace. That last sentence raised a few questions in his mind, but Marr pushed them aside. He rushed to call Cleo and let her know he was on his way back. Another smile passed over his face seeing her relieved, knowing he was all right, on his way back to her.

~~#~~

Cleo had been worried, and kept herself busy as much as she could. Often her mind was wandering, and she caught herself every time having a hard time concentrating her attention on anything. The theory that history might be repeating for her daughter, was troubling her. Old memories came to haunt her, the day she met Marr on Rishi, her hate against Sith, the countless imperials she had killed, Yavin, with all the implications. Suddenly Cleo felt she needed to talk to her daughter, she didn't knew how, or what to tell her, but she just needed to talk to her. She found her in that opened space where she had been teaching her combat classes. This time she was alone, just training by herself, pushing her own limits. Cleo stood right at the exit and looked at her for a while. She didn't need to be a force user to see the determination, to feel her anger, her desire to kill that one man, Prince Arcann. A series of acrobatic jumps that Cleo recognized quickly brought a smile on her face. _She executed that so perfectly…_

Arria felt her mother's presence as soon as she landed that last jump and called her sabers back into her hands. Since Arcann had taken away her lightsabers, she was trying to get used to the new ones, they were just spares, laying around for anyone to use. They were far from fitting her hands like her own, they weren't balanced and tuned to her specific style and she was finding it challenging to execute some of her combinations.

"Mom, how long have you been here for?" she asked running to her mother and smiling happily.

"Long enough to see how magnificent you look when you fight," answered Cleo.

They took a few steps and went to sit on the grass, on the ledge of the plateau.

"I know this incredibly smart woman that told me once that no matter what I am doing, as long as I look like I know what I am doing, it will win half my battle," said Arria and looked at her mother laughing.

Cleo couldn't stop herself from laughing too, her daughter was remembering that she had told her that years ago.

"She is indeed smart. I would think twice before fighting you."

After another few seconds, Arria hugged her mother all of a sudden.

"Mom, I've missed you so much. It is so good to have you and dad back."

Cleo hugged her back with tears in her eyes. Leaving five years ago without even a proper 'good bye' was so hard.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. I've missed so much in your life, and Leo's. I feel so guilty," she admitted and they both cried in each other's arms for a while.

"It wasn't your fault. It's all Arcann's fault and he is going to pay for it. One day," said Arria after they wiped their tears and Cleo looked at her.

"You really hate him."

"Of course I do. I am surprised not everyone hates him just as much," admitted Arria and Cleo saw a piece of herself in her daughter. She shook her head and looked at the mountains surrounding them. Arria didn't miss her reaction and asked her right away. "You don't seem to agree. You don't think I should hate him?"

Cleo smiled and turned her head to look at Arria again.

"I can't tell you who to hate, or if you should hate someone. I hated your father when I met him. I wanted to kill him. Hell, I took a shot at him..."

"What? That can't be. You and dad met on Nar Shaddaa and you fell for him right away. No?"

"I met Arien Dorrimar on Nar Shaddaa, yes, and I did fall for him quickly. But that happened after I met Darth Marr on Rishi, shot at him on Yavin, and only hours later he saved my life."

"Mom, you are making no sense."

Cleo let out a deep sigh. Her children were never told the whole truth of how she and Marr met, how much she hated him, or how much he fought against her stubbornness. How he defeated all her opposition and made her admit she loved him for who he was inside and out of his armor. She didn't think she had to, but now it was becoming clearer than ever that her daughter was following in her footsteps way closer than she would have liked. Cleo knew instinctively that as much as she and Marr had protected their children, they were both going to have to know the truth, have their own heartaches, fight their own battles and demons before they would hopefully get to be happy.

"I have already told you that my parents were killed when I was sixteen. On Taris…" started Cleo and Arria nodded right away. "What you don't know is that they were killed by Sith. It was war, I know, but starting that day I hated everyone that was imperial, Sith in particular. I spent the next fifteen years killing as many as I could. I wasn't even thinking of them as people, they were just targets that needed to be eliminated, Sith were all murderers. All of the sudden, peace was declared. At the time I was giving retiring a chance, but that didn't work. I found myself back at my normal life, without any targets to take out. When Risse got attacked on Rishi and I was contacted by Grand Master Satele Shan in person, I jumped at the opportunity. I was itching to kill some bastards, since I couldn't kill imperials anymore. This time it was pirates and Revanites." Cleo stopped for a few seconds seeing the expression on Arria's face.

"Mom…Except aunt Risse we are all Sith in this family," she whispered.

"I know. I said I used to hate them. After I met your father that changed," clarified Cleo quickly and Arria let out a deep breath. For the next couple of hours Cleo told her daughter how she met Marr on Rishi, fought side by side and got the information they were after. How everything developed on Yavin, then Alderaan. Arria interrupted her mother a few times, with questions and Cleo answered them without any hesitation. When she finished, the puzzled look on Arria's face amused her and made her smile.

"Wow. I would have never guessed. So you first hated dad, then you fell in love with him."

"I am not even sure, Arria. Maybe, maybe I hated and loved him at the same time. I still haven't figured that out. It doesn't matter, we had an amazing life together, beyond any dreams."

Suddenly Arria looked at her mother with suspicion in her eyes. "Why are you telling me all this now?"

 _She is my daughter all right. Nothing goes by her…_ thought Cleo and smiled looking away, at the breathtaking sunset.

"Your heart is full of hate, just like mine was once."

"It is different. Arcann is a monster."

Cleo looked at her and smiled again. "Is that why you two were lusting over each other when you first met?"

It was Arria's turn to look away, and Cleo saw how hard she was fighting against herself, against those memories.

"It was a moment of weakness. Never happened again, and never will."

"Sometimes our weaknesses become our strengths, Arria. Trust me you don't need to fight the way you feel, you will never win."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"As much as we would try, we can't change the way we feel. We hate, we love, feel sorry, we get happy. It all happens without our consent. The heart and the mind are totally separated. And the heart is the one ruling how and when we feel. Even against what our minds tell us, against any common sense, against all odds."

"Are you trying to convince me that I don't hate Arcann?"

"Not at all. You do hate him, I know that. What I am trying to tell you is to always listen to your heart, follow it. If you don't, you will regret it. Do what your heart tells you, just stay true to yourself. I know how hard it can be to admit our own feelings even to ourselves. It took me a while to do it. The only regret I have is that I didn't accept them sooner, I wasted precious time."

Cleo got up on her feet and Arria followed her, still a little confused by everything her mother had told her. Against her wish, Arria got flashes of memory assaulting her mind. And they all involved Arcann. After a hug, the two of them each went their way and Cleo rushed to go home, she knew Marr was supposed to be back soon and she was curious to know how his meeting went. Like he had been summoned, Marr got home only minutes after Cleo and found her in the spacious living room.

"Ari!" she yelled happy and ran into his arms as soon as he entered the room.

Marr hugged her close to him, took his mask off and kissed her with the passion that always had been between them.

"I should leave more often," he joked after they both got their breath back, but the look she gave him made him reconsider. "I was joking, kitten."

"How did it go?" she asked him next, worried still, but Marr kept smiling.

"I think we are going to witness an interesting love story," he answered, sitting on the couch just as a servant placed some drinks on the low table for them.

"So it is true. He does love Arria?"

"Oh yes. You should have seen him. You would have gotten a kick out of it."

They both had some of their drinks and Cleo ran her hand through his hair. "I had a talk with Arria today too. I had to tell her the truth about how we met."

"The whole truth?" he insisted and Cleo nodded.

"Yes, she knows I hated you and took a shot at you," answered Cleo and suddenly smiled, making Marr curious.

"What is it?"

"When I told Arria that I shot you she was surprised that I missed. I explained her that I actually didn't. If it wasn't for your deflective shield I would have put a decent hole in your heart."

"So you are still her role model," said Marr and pulled her on his lap smiling.

"I think so," answered Cleo smiling and giving him a light kiss. "Only that now she is fighting with herself. I am not looking forward to what is to come."

Marr noticed the worry in her tone and wrapped both his arms around her.

"It should not last too long. Arcann is not going to give up."

"I am afraid that neither will Arria."

They both sat in silence for a while, with their hearts heavy, knowing their daughter didn't have a smooth road ahead of her.


	26. Chapter 26

With her parents moved into the new home they found available right away, Arria returned into her place and give Leo'Ren back his privacy. The same day, he started to look through the recordings he got from Yavin spaceport, from over a year ago. After all, he decided to at least start looking and see if he could find out where she was before making any plans on getting Lyla back. He knew she must have left after midnight, so he started from there. It didn't take that long. Suddenly he took a deep breath in and blinked a couple of times. He could see her walking through the spaceport, looking beyond sad. She talked to a few people, looked like she was asking them something, occasionally touching her face. She was wiping away tears.

Leo'Ren could hear a noise and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was hearing his own heart beats. It felt like suddenly time slowed. When his lungs screamed for air he figured that he forgotten to breathe and let out the deep breath he took in earlier. His whole body was hurting, was in physical pain, just from looking at her. He wanted to touch her so badly, that his hand extended in front of him and touched the monitor. The image got blurry, and he thought right away that the camera must've gotten out of focus. A sting in his eyes made him blink again and understood what was going on. Two tears left his gold eyes, starting their run on the blackened skin, going down his cheeks now marked by black veins and the second they fell from his chin to the black leather robes, he whispered: "Lyla…"

She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, as always, and she was wearing training clothes. She had left behind all of the expensive ones she got when she went shopping either with him or with his sister and their aunt. She only took a small backpack, the picture of her family, the tiny doll and a change of clothes. Suddenly Leo'Ren saw her talk to a man that looked like a smuggler. His long beige duster had some leather applications on the shoulders, but his face was covered by the wide brimmed hat. Lyla handed him a credit stick after they exchanged a few words and he took it, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They walked together to a hangar and Leo'Ren memorized quickly the number. As soon as they walked inside the hangar, Leo'Ren searched for the records of that hangar, and found the recording from inside, as well as the ship registration number and owner: Nico Okarr.

The recording from inside the hangar showed Lyla and the smuggler walking to his ship. This time he could get a better look at the smuggler, he was old enough to be her father. He watched the rest of the recording until the ship took off with Lyla on board. Leo'Ren made a copy for himself and saved it in his main terminal, as well on his datapad and his holo. If it was a smuggler at least half respectable he was convinced that his mother would know him, she knew everyone. The next day, after he finished his morning routes, Leo'Ren went to look for his mother. He found her in the small office she was sharing with his father, both looking over some maps, trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"Mother, father…" he saluted them both from the doorway and they both looked at him the same instant.

"Leo, come on in," said Cleo first smiling at him.

"What is it son? You seem to want something," asked Marr right away sensing his anxiety.

Leo'Ren entered the room closing the door behind him and lowered the hood of his coat.

"Mother, have you ever heard of a smuggler named Nico Okarr?" he asked directly, without any other introduction.

"As a matter of fact I have. Why?" asked Cleo back, suddenly curious why her son knew that name. She hadn't heard it in so long.

Instead of answering, he played the recording of Lyla and Nico from over a year ago. "Is that him?" he asked when the recording was over and Cleo nodded at him.

"Is that Lyla?" she asked him back and it was Leo'Ren's turn to nod. "She is very, very pretty."

"I am glad you decided to start looking for her." Marr spoke next and took a few steps into the small office.

"Nico and I go way back. If you get me his frequency, I will talk to him," said Cleo next, but something in her tone made Marr turn his attention on her instantly.

"How well do you know him?" he asked trying to hide the fact he would rather kill him than talk to him.

Cleo smiled at her husband. She understood right away he was jealous.

"Well, he saved my…neck once, when I was under fire near Tatooine. There were four imperial ships firing at me, I was avoiding a geonosian blockade, and ran into those four. Out of nowhere this other smuggler ship showed up and helped me out. I met him on the surface of the planet after we took them all out. About a year later I busted him out of an imperial prison, and got even. Only that a few months later he got in a mess on Voss and I got him out again. He still owes me for that one," explained Cleo with a grin on her face, remembering her old fighting days. "I doubt that almost thirty years later he would have the same frequency. The ship is different," added Cleo and was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Lana, wanting to talk to Cleo and excusing herself, she left Marr with Leo'Ren alone, while she went with Lana.

"It should not be hard to get his frequency."

"Leo," stopped Marr his son noticing his intention to leave. "I need to talk to you. Please, have a seat," he invited Leo and he sat looking at his father walking around the desk and sitting himself. "When you are going to find her…Do you intend to go see her looking like this?"

Leo'Ren let his head down in front of his father.

"I am not proud of how I look these days…" he started, but Marr interrupted him.

"Good. Then is time you do something about it."

Leo'Ren looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"Is there something I can do before I deal with the way I feel?" he asked him confused.

"There is. It won't be easy…Xander helped me years ago, when I was corrupted," admitted Marr.

"What is it? What can I do?" insisted Leo'Ren.

"There is a technique. You would have to strip away from the force. Most probably Xander will help you just like he helped me or even Xol if you are more comfortable with him. I am sure he wouldn't mind."

"Xol offered to help me before, but I didn't want to hear about anything. I didn't care…Wouldn't I feel weak away from the force?"

Marr nodded and got back up on his feet, starting to pace in the small office.

"You will. I am going to take over your duties, so you will get some time off. Not only you are going to feel weak, you are quite far into corruption, you might get sick, you will doubt yourself…It takes a lot of strength to go through all the process and come out clean. But I am right here, I will help with everything I can."

It was Leo'Ren's turn to get up and look at his father.

"Thank you, father. You never told me… why you got corrupted?" asked Leo'Ren curious and Marr let out a sigh.

"I was tempted by the power I got letting myself fall into corruption. I didn't care about my appearance, just about the power. But, then I met your mother and I knew that if I want to have a chance with her, I had to do something about it. She is the reason I have learned Xander's technique, clean the corruption and kept my power intact. At the time I was even further into it than you are. I was probably less than a year away from the no return point. If I could do it, you can too."

A few seconds of silence filled the room, then suddenly Leo'Ren looked at his father.

"Is it all right if I use your terminal here, I need to do a search for that frequency."

"Of course," said Marr inviting his son to do the search.

Only a few minutes later he had the frequency and handed it to his mother as soon as she walked back into the office.

"That was fast. You really want me to make that call," she said right away and smiling, she dialed it with Marr on one side and her son on the other. Leo'Ren quickly lifted up his hood and stayed covered, by her side while they were listening at the rings, waiting for an answer. Cleo could sense Marr's discomfort and smiled with a little pride that after all this time he was still jealous.

The bluish image of the smuggler they had just seen in those recordings showed up and let out a whistle.

"I'll be damned. I heard rumors that you were not dead, but damn, 'little Cap' you really are alive."

Cleo laughed and answered right away.

"Nobody called me that in ages. How are you, old friend?"

"Not as good as you. That carbonite did you good. You didn't age a day. What's your secret?"

"A happy life, Nico. I am not sure if you know my husband, Darth Marr and my son, Darth Athran," continued Cleo introducing the two men standing on either side.

"I knew you married Dart Marr years ago, but never had the pleasure," answered Nico and Marr didn't like his tone, sounded like he would have rather fired a shot at him.

"Nico, I need to talk to you. Where we can meet?" asked Cleo next.

"You know where to find me."

"Don't tell me that you are still hanging out in Port Nowhere."

"That's right. You didn't forget. Good times!"

Marr shifted uncomfortable and Cleo knew right away where his mind went, so she decided to play a little, just for fun.

"Good times indeed."

"Don't tell me that after all these years you are finally going to accept my offer."

This time Cleo felt Marr's arm resting on her waist, it was his way of telling Nico to back off without a word.

"Nah! We are both too old for that stuff. But I might have an offer for you. I should be there in couple of days. See you soon, old friend."

"See you, little Cap'," saluted Nico and after he nodded to the two men, Cleo terminated the connection.

"Sounds like I am going to Port Nowhere," said Cleo and looked at Leo'Ren.

"I am coming with you," Cleo heard Marr speaking on an equal tone that she knew it was not leaving any room for any negotiations.

"I am too," said Leo'Ren and seeing the doubt in his mother's eyes he insisted right away. "Please mother, I have to do this."

Cleo let out a deep breath and looked at both men. "Fine, but you will have to wear something else," she said looking at Marr this time. "That suit of yours will give away who you are."

"I will come up with something."

"All right, we are leaving tomorrow night then, we can sleep on the ship on the way there. It will be a long flight."

The next day they all prepared for the trip. Cleo noticed, to her delight, that the ship had been upgraded, modified and kept in the best possible shape. Leo'Ren was the one that took extra care of it. It was the first ship he flew for the very first time, the ship where he met Lyla.

They left next day after dinner and ten hours later were landing in Port Nowhere. Cleo checked her blasters one more time and Marr looked at her smiling, he always loved the way she looked in her white leather suit, with her hair in the two pigtails, her blasters and her attitude.

"Before we go meet this Nico guy…I need to ask you something," he started hesitant and Cleo started to laugh the same instant.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you," she explained him seeing his confused look.

"I know I have no right to ask you about your life from before," Marr continued and wrapped his arms around her.

"There was never anything between Nico and me. It could have been, but we were both too much the same to even have a chance. We figured we can be friends, flirt and have fun, but that was it."

"Good. Then he is going to live," whispered Marr and kissed his wife, holding her tight in his arms.

"Nico is harmless, just a big flirt. With just as big of a heart. He is a good guy, Ari," answered Cleo after she got her breath back and they both stepped out of the bedroom and met Leo'Ren in the main room.

"Before we go," stopped Cleo and looked at both of them. "Please let me do the talking. I know these people, how they think, what they want. You two are here just as my…protection," she finally let out the word she looked for a couple of seconds. They both nodded and they walked to the exit. Taking advantage of the noise the hatch made when it opened, Marr lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"Protection…We are going to talk about that later, kitten."

Cleo exited the ship giggling with the two hulking Sith on either side. They were making quite a group, and attracted a few looks, but nothing that would have worried Cleo. Marr and Leo'Ren were dressed in identical black robes, with the black hooded long coats and even identical masks covering their faces. They were impossible to tell apart, and they were walking about a step behind Cleo, on either side of her, making their roles known as her guards. Nobody would have dared to stop her…or her protectors.

The cantina was the exact same way she remembered it from over twenty five years ago, even the same stench filled the air, a mix of alcohol, bad food and sweat. Cleo's nose crinkled, but she looked around for Nico right away. Somewhere near the second exit, at the back he was leaning against a wall talking to a short and stocky Twi'lek, obviously another smuggler. The Twi'lek didn't seem happy, but whatever it was he seemed to accept and left shaking his head. Nico lifted his head and saw the group approaching right away. He turned to the barman and grabbing a bottle and four glasses nodded to Cleo to follow him. After only a few more steps they entered in a small room and Nico flipped a switch. The light flooded the room and Cleo was surprised to see it clean and luxurious for that place.

"The holo doesn't do you justice, little Cap," he said as soon as he put the bottle and the glasses on the table and turned around, hugging Cleo.

"How you've been, old friend?" she asked him while Nico saluted the two Sith, somewhat intimidated by them.

"Hey! Who are you calling old?" he joked and Cleo laughed sitting on one of the chairs that Marr held for her.

"You have already met my husband and my son. How safe is it in here?" she asked next, looking around, making sure there were no signs of any cameras or other devices.

"Just as safe as your ship, probably. I have invested in this place about four years ago and made sure this room is clean. It is my office," he answered and looked around proud. Next he offered drinks all around but Marr and Leo'Ren refused politely, while Cleo figured she had to accept the drink just not to insult him. "Soo…It must be pretty important whatever you want to talk to me about if you came all the way here. Cheers!" Nico added and he and Cleo drank the golden liquid in their tumblers.

"For the love of stars, Nico! Are you trying to kill me? What is this, engine degreaser?" she asked him with visible disgust pushing away her tiny glass and making Nico laugh.

"Being married to a Sith I guess got you used to more refined things," he answered.

"At least they don't kill you," commented Cleo back and nodded to her son. Leo'Ren took out his holo and showed Nico the image with him and Layla walking to his ship.

"Yeah…That is me."

"Nico, this girl is important to us, where did you take her?" asked Cleo directly this time and Nico leaned back on his chair looking at the image again.

"What is she to you?" he insisted squinting his eyes and Cleo stared back at him.

"Don't start negotiating with me. Last time, you lost a whole case of rum," she warned him and Nico laughed remembering very well those times.

"Fine…She came to me crying, she wanted off Yavin. Some jerk broke her heart and she didn't care where she was going as long as I was getting her out of there."

"Where did you take her?" insisted Cleo.

"Jewel stayed with me until about couple of months ago. She was the daughter I never had. I taught her to fly, and she became the best slicer you have ever seen. That girl had a talent for it. She wasn't good at shooting, but I got that covered. Couple of months ago, out of nowhere she asked me to take her to Zakuul," Nico's words made Leo'Ren take a deep breath in and both Cleo and Marr looked at him worried. "I see you don't like it," added Nico looking at Leo'Ren and pouring himself another drink after Cleo refused a refill.

Suddenly Leo'Ren took of his mask letting Nico see him and looked straight into his eyes.

"I am the jerk that broke her heart. I need to find her and fix it," he explained ignoring the totally shocked look on the other's man face.

"That girl loves you. Did you cheat on her?" was Nico's turn to ask.

"No, nothing like that at all. It was a misunderstanding… Is she on Zakuul now?" insisted Leo'Ren this time.

"I am not sure. She said she is tired of living on ships, that she needs to put roots down somewhere. Zakuul was in her opinion the best hiding spot. She doesn't want to be found."

Leo'Ren let out a sigh and put his mask back on.

"I gave her back the credits she tried to pay me when I got her off Yavin, it didn't feel right to keep them. I also paid for her small apartment for a month in advance," he added and Cleo jumped right away at the opportunity.

"Do you have that address?"

Nico nodded and took out his datapad, looking for the information he was asked, transferring it next to Leo'Ren's.

"It is all I know. Not sure she is still there or not," he added and Cleo reached over the table squeezing his hand into hers.

"Thank you. I mean it. That brings me to the second reason I have come to see you," Nico looked at her with an eyebrow arched in interest. "How busy are you these days?"

"Well…If you didn't notice I am just hanging out here. This Prince Arcann screwed with my business big time. A lot of smugglers are out of jobs. His ships are everywhere. Before I picked up Jewel I had to let go of my crew. It wasn't enough work for all of us."

His tone was sad, and Cleo recognized sincerity in it. He was having a hard time, and he wasn't the only one.

"Have you ever heard of an Alliance…" started Cleo but Nico interrupted her right away.

"Of course I have. I have been trying to find these people for about two years now," he admitted quickly.

"Why?" asked Marr this time curious. It was the first time he spoke since they have arrived.

"If the rumors are true, they are going to take the fight back to Arcann. I just want to be a part of that, to take back what is ours. He can't just came in and take over our worlds. I want to make the bastard pay." Nico's answer brought smiles around the table while he downed another drink.

"I might be able to help you with that," spoke Cleo and Nico looked at her with a big smile across his face.

"Hey, I know I owed you, and I didn't think you will ever collect. You came back from the dead to do so, and now you get me in debt again?"

It was Cleo's turn to smile at him.

"My friend, I am the 'commander' of the Alliance. We can use someone with your skills, assuming you remember how to fly," added Cleo joking and laughing at the surprise on her friend's face.

"Are you serious?" he insisted, having a hard time believing that he was that lucky and Cleo nodded.

"Put your businesses in order and let me know when…"

"I can come with you right now. I have nothing to put in order. Just have to say a few words to my partner, if that's all right," interrupted Nico while already getting up on his feet following Cleo and her two important men in her life.

They all walked out and Nico exchanged a few words with the barman. Cleo saw him saluting as usual with two fingers touching the wide brimmed hat and then joined them on their way to the hangar.

"We are going to go in hyperspace to Ilum. There we drop out and make sure we have no tails, that is when I will send you the coordinates, is that…" Cleo got interrupted by Marr's arm pulling her behind some stacked crates. There was what it appeared to be a bounty hunter walking around their ship.

"Someone is checking your ship," he whispered her and Cleo peaked from behind the crates. Something was familiar about the way they moved, and Cleo looked carefully, with increased attention.

"You seem to know that bounty hunter," whispered Nico from behind them.

"Stay here," said Cleo and got up to walk towards her ship when Marr pulled her back.

"You are not going there alone."

"I know her," she whispered when the bounty hunter turned around and Cleo saw the tribal tattoos on her face. "You might scare her away. Just trust me," added Cleo and this time Marr let her go, with all his senses in maximum alert, just like Leo'Ren. Nico was already holding his blasters pointed to the tall, dark, Zabrak woman.

"Akaavi," said Cleo stopping right behind the woman and crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head on one side.

"Captain!" she yelled and the next second hugged Cleo, smiling happily. "I heard rumors that you were alive a few days ago, but I didn't think I would be this lucky," she answered and Cleo signaled her group to come out.

"I am. Long story…What are you doing here?"

"Are they with you?" Akaavi asked her while she already had her weapon out and standing between Cleo and the three men.

"Yes, they are. This is my husband, Darth Marr, my son, Darth Athran and I hope you remember Nico. Everyone, this is my good friend Akaavi Spar. She'd been in my crew for years," Cleo made the introductions quickly before anyone would assume the wrong thing and start firing at each other.

They all nodded at each other, and Cleo turned to her friend.

"I couldn't find you when we got married, someone said that you were back with your clan."

"I was, for years…I got married too, and had two sons," she said and let her head down.

"Had?" asked Cleo right away closing her hand on Akaavi's forearm.

She nodded with sadness in her eyes.

"Arcann made it his mission to take out as many Mandalorians as he could. My whole family, my clan…They are all dead. They died fighting, they are heroes," she added with a pride that couldn't wipe away the pain of losing them.

Cleo knew better than to show any weakness.

"I am sure they did. What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to get some information to validate that you are alive, maybe try and find you. I can't believe that I actually found you."

"I will be going. Meet you near Ilum," saluted Nico and walked away to his ship.

"Captain…Do you need anyone? I mean…"

"Akaavi, I don't have a crew anymore, I retired many years ago," hesitated Cleo and Marr with Leo'Ren went ahead up the ramp and into the ship.

"I see…" she said with her head down, and Cleo whispered her in a low voice, so only she could hear.

"But you can join the Alliance, if you want."

"Is it real?" asked Akaavi with her eyes wide opened and Cleo nodded at her friend with a smile. "Then I am in. Someone has to make Arcann pay."

Cleo just put her arm around her shoulders and they walked into the ship together. The hatch closed behind them with a familiar hiss and they both heard the preflight engines starting. With Leo'Ren and Marr flying the ship out of Port Nowhere and making next the jump into hyperspace, Cleo sat with Akaavi in the main room and brought her up to speed with everything that was happening.

Cleo's trip to Port Nowhere was a complete success and managed to get two powerful and skilled allies, both old friends she trusted, people that always had been loyal, always there for each other. Leo'Ren was planning his next step, while Marr was starting to work on a plan of his own.

~~#~~

In his throne room, Arcann was seated as usual, but completely absent to his surroundings. Or at least seemed that way… _It has been over a month and nothing…Where are you? Where are you hiding? Ria…I have to find her, I have to talk to her, I have to. I need to do something to draw her out. The questions is, what? What would make her come to me? I need something that would not make her hate me even more…_ His thoughts were interrupted by the high ranked knight that knelt in front of him.

"Your Majesty. The Outlander has been spotted in Port Nowhere," he said quickly and showed prince Arcann the recording he had received.

Prince Arcann watched it and recognized Arria's mother accompanied by two men in long black robes. Right away he knew who the two were, her husband and her son.

"Capture them!" he ordered right away cutting the air in front of him with his right hand.

The same instant the knight contacted the spy they had on Port Nowhere and transmitted the short order.

"I am sorry, but they already left. I just got the recording myself…"

With uncontrolled fury, Arcann threw the knight's body against the back wall of the throne room. The impact with the wall could be heard by all the guards, every bone broken, the armor itself destroyed. The very next second the lifeless body hit the floor with a muffled sound. Arcann walked down the few steps and picked up the holo, where the bluish image of his spy was still flickering.

"Follow them and capture them."

"No need, Your Majesty. I hid a tracking device on the ship. They are already in hyperspace, but we will know where they are as soon as they are out," he explained scared that he would share the same fate as the knight.

'Report directly to me when you have them," came Arcann's next order and terminated the connection while the spy was taking a bow.

Throwing the holo on the floor, Arcann strode out of the throne room and met his sister just as he was exiting. She looked at the knight's body and then at her brother.

"I always miss all the fun…"

"It wasn't fun," Arcann's answer was furious and indifferent at the same time. He continued to walk without any other word and went straight into his chambers. He threw his mask across the room and yelled in the quiet room: "Darn it, Ria!"

~~#~~

Only minutes after the jump into hyperspace, Akaavi took out of one of her pockets a small device and showed it to Cleo and her husband while he was just joining them.

"By the way, I found this attached to the back of your ship. Someone is after you, Captain," she added and Marr took it from her hand.

"Tracking device…Doesn't look familiar," said Marr and looked at Cleo with worry from behind his mask.

"It belongs to the Eternal Empire. I have seen their kind before. I had disabled it, just in case you would want to confuse whoever is after you," explained Akaavi quickly and Marr raised a brow in admiration.

"That is good thinking. We could send them on a nice long ghost chase," he thought out loud and Cleo got his plan right away.

"Thanks, Akaavi. Marr, we could put it on one of the ships and sent someone to fly all around the galaxy. Even better, send a droid, just in case at some point they catch up. Just have to make sure the droid's memory is wiped clean," said Cleo with a wide smile on her face while she was already imagining Arcann's ships and droids following the one small lonely ship piloted by a rusty droid with no memory. A giggle escaped her and she hugged her friend again.

Marr just nodded and walked away with the disabled device in his pocked. Cleo's plan was good.


	27. Chapter 27

Cleo contacted the main base on Odessen and told them about their plan. Right away everyone jumped on the idea and they started to improve it. They started to work on it quickly and stripped a ship of everything inside. There was just the flying console and a chair left, but they made sure the ship had auto pilot, it was what was going to fly it. The droid they dragged into the ship was disabled, some rusted parts and some damaged ones, the worst that they could find. Arria made sure the memory was wiped clean and attached a note on the back of his head, knowing that Arcann would see it. They sent one of their pilots with the ship to meet Cleo's near Ilum and as soon as they programmed the autopilot, Cleo attached the tracking device right on top of the note she knew was written by her daughter. She was still giggling after she had returned to her ship. The autopilot was set to come on a timer.

After she transmitted the coordinates to Nico, they were both on their way to Odessen, while the lonely stripped ship started the long journey to Tatooine first, and then to Taris, followed by Belsavis. Cleo doubted that would even make it as far as Tatooine, but she could only imagine Arcann's face when he found it.

Cleo was right, and the next morning, Arcann got the confirmation that the ship had dropped out of hyperspace near Ilum. He quickly deployed a few dozen ships and waited nervously for them to intercept the ship. He had asked to be connected directly when they had a visual of the ship, he wanted to see everything happening. His wait was rewarded a little later when his fleet dropped out of hyperspace right in front of the lonely ship. The old model ship, the constant speed it was moving, didn't sit right with him and he ordered right away to make contact. There was no answer from the small ship and next they scanned for life forms on board at his order.

"Your Majesty, it seems there are no life forms on board."

Arcann growled in a low voice, he could sense that something wasn't right, but ordered right away.

"Capture it. Disable their engines and board."

At his order, ion torpedoes hit the ship and disabled the engines instantly. Next the tractor beam pulled it to one of his ships and in only minutes skytroopers were walking inside, recording everything. Arcann could see what they were seeing. A completely empty ship, a shell. He knew that second that it was a ghost, a diversion, knew that he was sent in a pointless chase and his anger made a strong presence. A small group of skytroopers went to the Command Bridge, or what was right now another empty room with the console in the middle. In the only existent chair there was a rusted and damaged droid, wires hanging out of him, with a note attached to the back of his head, under the tracking device. He read the note with bright glowing eyes: "Figured you might need some spare parts". Arcann's fist hit the armrest of his throne the same instant.

"Abort the mission."

The short order was received without any comment, and the spy that attached the tracking device was shaking in fear, waiting for his fate. Arcann looked at him for a second then disconnected the call and left the throne room. He needed to be alone.

In the privacy of his chambers he took off his mask and started to laugh. _Oh! They are good. Funny too… Like mother, like daughter! Spare parts…Now, how do I respond?_ Arcann fell into deep thought for a while, considering multiple alternatives. He needed something, something that would not make Arria hate him more, but eventually get her out of hiding. He kept getting distracted by imagining how his life would be with Arria, with laughter, feeling happy.

Another few hours later his message invaded the holonet and the citizens of the galaxy watched it holding their breaths. With the same well-known, impossible to read, neutral expression, he was informing everyone that due to the actions of a few rebels that liked to call themselves "The Alliance", he was forced to revise the new terms of the tribute, raising it by one percent.

~~#~~

In the main base on Odessen, they all saw the message as it was transmitted and Arria erupted first.

"Bastard. That is not fair. Those people are innocent. I am going after him."

"It is part of his strategy, Arria. He wants the people to turn on us, to smoke us out. At least he didn't order another attack," answered Darth Marr, stopping her from doing something she might regret later.

"Let him raise the tribute. We will get it all back one day, anyways."

Everyone turned their eyes to Cleo, she was still smiling, imagining his face when they captured the ship.

"You think he is going to use that droid?" she asked hardly containing her laugh, a task that Arria couldn't master and she started to laugh leaving the room.

They all returned to their duties hiding their smiles and with the new allies already settled in, Marr turned to Cleo.

"We still need to have a talk about that protection detail."

She smiled and under the excuse that they were tired, both went home. As soon as they entered their new home, Marr threw his mask away and lifted Cleo in his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"What was that you wanted to talk about, exactly?" she asked, already knowing his answer very well.

Instead of any answer he kissed her and set her gently on the comfortable bed. They completely skipped dinner that night.

~~#~~

Day after day Leo'Ren started meditating, stripped away from the force. Just as his father warned him, he was feeling weak, at times dizzy, and he started to doubt himself, doubt everything he did, everything he had become. At Xollin's suggestion he started with small steps, and only stayed away from the force a couple of hours every day, but that night he figured he might try for longer. He failed at it, he was feeling like his own body was going to break down if he didn't connect with the force quickly and he did so, letting out a sigh. He was now disappointed, realizing that it might be more that he was ready to face. Instead he watched the recording again, and again, just like every day since that first night.

Seeing Lyla made him feel better, he was convinced that she gave him the strength to go forward, the motivation to cleanse the corruption. It only had been days, but he kept checking in the mirror often, he wanted to see some progress. It wasn't there, at least not yet, none that he could see. He did however decide to stop shaving his head and let his platinum silver hair grow again, it was already about a half an inch and Leo'Ren ran his hand through it.

That day, shortly after lunch, his father visited him, curious about his progress. Leo preferred to stay isolated and had not even seen his parents for over a week. Marr found Leo in his meditation chamber, struggling.

"Leo'Ren," said Marr entering the room and surprising his son.

"Father, I am sorry, I didn't sense you, I was…"

Marr lifted his right hand interrupting him.

"No need for apologies. How is it going?" he asked and walked closer, to take a look at him.

"Not good," hesitated Leo and tried to look away, to hide the fact that there was no change.

"Give it time. It is not easy. I can see that your eyes are starting to look more like they used to," noticed Marr and a little hope surfaced in Leo the same instant. It was short lived, and doubt took over him again.

"I cannot do it. I have tried and failed miserably. I need her," whispered Leo letting his head down.

Marr looked at his son again. He looked defeated, his shoulders dropped, his head down, and the sadness in his voice assured Marr again that he was giving up.

"You are giving up the fight?" asked Marr hoping that his question was going to pull Leo out of the state he was in.

"It is a lost fight. There is no fight. I don't care, I have to find her," decided Leo'Ren and suddenly his posture straightened, standing tall in front of his father. "If you will excuse me, I have to go," added Leo'Ren and tried to walk around his father.

"What exactly do you intend to do?" stopped him Marr for a few seconds, just to make sure.

"I am going to find her. I am going to Zakuul," came Leo's answer, short and to the point.

"Right now?" insisted Marr.

"I have been waiting already too long. Hug mother for me."

Leo'Ren stormed out of his meditation camber, and Marr looked after him with a satisfied smile behind his mask. _Finally! Only took you over a year…_ he thought and next left to find Cleo and let her know. Marr found her in the meeting room with a few others, including Arria. They were all watching a holo, what it seemed to be coming from one of their contacts on Hoth.

"Are you sure we can trust this informant of yours?" he heard Cleo asking after she nodded at him.

"Commander, he has been helpful in the past, this time he only sent me this message and a name. Blizz…I am not sure…"

"Blizz? Is he by any chance a Jawa?" interrupted Arria, right away attracting the attention of the agent.

"Yes, he is. Do you know him? Nobody can understand him."

"I do know him. He used to be part of the crew of an old friend, Carly. She died when the Citadel was destroyed. She supposed to come to our party later that day," explained Arria to everyone. "I was fascinated with the little guy since she got him in her crew. I could understand most of what he said, but not exactly everything. Play the message, will you?" she continued looking at the agent again and he nodded, playing the message that was in discussion.

Only a couple of minutes later Arria looked around and nodded.

"It is true, he is in distress. At the end he is giving coordinates of his location. He would definitely be a huge asset to the Alliance. That guy can turn any scrap into the latest, most advanced piece of technology. I volunteer to go get him, he knows me, I can talk to him."

Cleo was hesitant, but everyone else seemed to agree and she had no choice but to agree herself. With the meeting over, Arria started her preparations for the mission she had volunteered for, on Hoth.

"Leo asked me to give you a hug. He left, too," whispered Marr and Cleo turned to him right away.

"What? Where?" she asked right away with a bad feeling.

"Zakuul."

Marr's short answer confirmed her fear and looked at her husband. Tears instantly filled her eyes.

"No. Stop him."

"Kitten, I spoke with him. It is something he needs to do."

Xander and Clarisse saw the exchange between Cleo and Marr and knew right away that something was happening. They rushed to them concerned, followed closely by Xollin.

"What is going on?" asked Xander looking at Cleo.

"Leo left…To Zakuul," she added and the same second the tears started to run down her face, while Marr pulled her in his arms.

"Shhh…It is going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right," he whispered holding her close.

"Cleo, he is a powerful man, have some faith in him," Xander tried to calm her down next, but Cleo just suddenly ran out of the room.

She didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't want to hear that her son was powerful. It was her son, and he was going into the enemy's territory. She knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I will talk to her. You make sure Arria gets everything she needs," offered Clarisse while rushing out of the room, to find Cleo.

Xander, Marr and Xollin looked at each other for a few seconds, then they all went their ways. Xander continued to monitor some displays on a few of the lit up screens, Xollin went back to the class that he supposed to teach in only a few minutes, while Marr hesitated for a few seconds in front of the huge holoterminal. When he finally moved, he went straight home and rushed into the office, dialing a certain frequency. After a few rings, Arcann's image filled the room.

"Darth Marr. What can I do for you?" he asked hiding the surprise.

"The question is…What I can do for you?" answered Marr and paused in purpose, to let the other man wondering for a few seconds. "Do you still stand by your decision in regards to my daughter?"

Instead of any answer, Arcann just nodded, but his attention was peaked. He looked at Darth Marr with curiosity, waiting for him to continue.

"I assume that you have spies all over the galaxy."

"That is correct." Arcann's answer came short, with a nod of agreement.

"I hope you pay them well. One of them will contact you most probably tomorrow, but I figured you would like some warning," spoke Marr again and this time took a few steps into the room. "You are not to interfere with her reason for being there."

"Where is exactly 'there'? Arcann asked this time, unable to hide his impatience any longer.

"Hoth."

A few seconds of silence stood between the two men, while each was staring at the other.

"And why are you volunteering this information to me?" asked Arcann first. He couldn't believe that finally he was getting a break and a chance to see her, to talk to her.

"I want my daughter to be happy. Whether it is you or not, the man that will be responsible for her happiness, I do not know with certainty, at least not yet…She is trying to save someone's life, a friend, and I would like you to not stop her . It is important to her. After she is done, you can talk to her, but not before. Are we clear?"

It was Arcann's turn to take a few steps in front of the holo.

"Very well. I will make sure she does what she is there for. When will she arrive on Hoth?"

"Tomorrow morning. One more thing…Do not hurt my girl, Arcann. Do not make me regret that I have given you a chance. It is the only one you will get."

Arcann nodded and Marr terminated the connection without another word. He turned his back to the holo and looked outside, through the large window. The small garden was quiet, the sunset was already setting in, and soon he heard Cleo coming home.

~~#~~

That afternoon Xollin missed having Tara in his class. It was a meditation class and hiding his disappointment that she ditched it, he encouraged his students to take their meditative stances and let the force flow through them. After he made sure that everyone was following his instructions and they were meditating, Xollin did the same himself. The discussion he had with his father couple of weeks ago came into his mind, most probably because Tara wasn't there.

He remembered his own fear that his father wasn't approving of his choice. His parents were somewhat reserved about his relationship with Tara. He knew that both liked her, but something didn't feel right, so he decided to confront his fear and opened the subject with his father. As soon as he started to talk, Xander stopped him, realizing the misunderstanding. Xander was very happy with his choice, but he feared that it had been too easy, too smooth. He reminded Xollin all the obstacles himself and his mother had, all their trials before they could finally settle into the happy life they had for years, Cleo and Marr's challenges, even both his cousins. For some reason, his relationship with Tara was completely different. It was so easy to be with her, it felt so right and so natural. She made it easy.

His father's concern that his trials might come later, and test their relationship had been in his mind ever since. He had started to train Tara even at home, teaching her different techniques, making her stronger, more powerful every day. He was meditating more, training harder, he wanted to make sure he was going to be prepared for anything fate might have in store for him, for both of them.

The other concern he had, solved itself a week ago, when Tara finally moved in with him, vacating the small apartment she used to have. Even if they were spending all the time they had together, she kept her place, and made Xollin worry more than once she might back out, that she might not be ready to commit to him. It had been a week since she did, and Xollin could have not been any happier. He couldn't wait to finish that class and go home. He hoped to find her there, he hoped she was all right and maybe just tired like most, after their earlier combat class with Arria.

To his surprise, Xollin found Tara in the kitchen, she was making dinner and the smells were delicious. She was dancing around to the sounds of the music that filled the room, while stirring the pot that was on the stove. He smiled and leaned against the doorway without making any sound. Just stood there, making sure that that image will be in his memory forever, she looked so happy.

"Xol, you are home," she said smiling the second she saw him, running into his arms.

"What in the stars are you doing?" he asked her after he kissed her and made her blush.

"I wanted to surprise you with dinner."

"I had no idea that you knew how to cook," admitted Xollin and followed her to the stove, attracted by the incredible smell.

"I am glad I can still surprise you," she answered and took a little of the food into the spoon and blowing in it to cool it, gave him a taste.

He tasted the delicious sauce careful not to burn himself and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Mmm…It tastes even better than it smells. What is it?" he asked closing his arms around her and holding her close to him.

"Mushroom sauce…It will go on top of the ronto roast that is still in the oven," she answered him right away smiling with sparkling eyes.

Xollin took the spoon from her hand, set it on a plate, on the counter and turned Tara to face him.

"Is this why you ditched the meditation class today?" he asked her and she let her head down nodding in agreement.

"It is our one week anniversary since I moved in. I thought it would be…"

She didn't get to finish the explanation, Xollin claimed her lips with passion and lifted her in his arms to match his height. She was afraid he was going to be upset with her for missing the class, but obviously she was forgiven.

"Is that a pie?" he asked her in a whisper when he saw with the corner of his eye the pie set on the counter on the other side of the kitchen and Tara just nodded again. She didn't have time to get her breath back, and Xollin started to walk with her towards the exit when she stopped him laughing.

"Let me down, the food will burn," she explained seeing his surprised look.

"Can't you just set it aside and finish it later?"

This time she shook her head.

"No, is not good to stop it from cooking. Besides, it should be ready in about ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

With a deep sigh, he let her down, not fully convinced, but held her face up to him and gave her another light kiss.

"Then I have time to take a quick shower."

"That is not fair," she objected quickly knowing where he was going with his remark.

Xollin laughed and Tara looked at him with her heart skipping beat after beat.

"You are more than welcome to join me," he whispered her and finally felt, leaving her in the doorway.

It was tempting, but she wanted the dinner to be perfect. Promising herself to make up for it later, she returned her attention to dinner.

It was perfect and Xollin savored every bite, surprised by how good everything was.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked her while they both finished dinner and moved outside, onto the small terrace.

It took Tara a few seconds to find her words, he was so distracting. It was a hot evening and after the shower Xollin came back wearing just a pair of soft silk pants, without a shirt, barefoot. She could hardly even chew her food during dinner.

"My mom used to volunteer at an orphanage for years, and I loved going with her. Sometimes she would go help at all sorts of celebrations too. She was a cook for a fancy restaurant. She was the best cook ever," she finally answered looking into his eyes.

Xollin sensed pretty easily her emotions spiking every time he would make a move, the way she looked at him, the hard time she had breathing and controlling herself not to jump in his arms. The desire had been building that night between them, but he wanted to talk to her. He knew that was just a matter of time until she was going to notice that something was on his mind. He pulled her on his lap and looked deep into her chocolate colored eyes.

"Tara, we need to talk."

"Are you finally going to tell me what is been bothering you?" she asked him smiling and Xollin knew that she had already sensed his worry.

"So you know that it is something."

"I thought that it was the fact that was not moved here, but even after I did you have been still troubled by something."

Xollin smiled at her answer and in the next few minutes he told her about the discussion he had with his father. Tara listened to his every word, making sure she understood everything. His parents' concerns made her have her own. She let her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Do you think that something terrible will happen? Have you had some vision?" she asked him in a whisper almost scared to even hear his answer.

"I don't get visions. Only my mother and my uncle do. And Arria is starting to get some sort of visions too. I only get those feelings…Like premonitions, if you like. I have no idea what it will be, but sometimes I can sense days, weeks ahead of time when something is about to happen," he explained her and Tara looked quickly at him.

"And there is something?" she insisted.

"Not that I can tell yet. My point is that we both have to train harder, get as strong as we can. I can't lose you, Tara."

She kissed him the same second. She heard the desperation in his voice, she knew he loved her, but that night she understood just how much. The desire that had been building couldn't be contained any longer and Xollin lifted her in his arms. He knew they won't make it to the bedroom, so he walked with her to the gazebo. It was always lined with a multitude of cushions, they were both meditating there and the hot night was just so perfect. Xollin didn't forget that it was their anniversary, and had a surprise of his own.

"Tara," he whispered her between kisses and again looked into her eyes. "You have known me mostly as a Jedi Master."

"You are one," she answered confused of where he was going with that, why right then.

"I am also a Sith Lord."

"I know. I have seen you fight, you taught me a few things," Tara whispered while her fingers were playing in his long braids, making those beads touch. She loved that sound.

"I figured that since it's our anniversary tonight, you should see what else I can do," he whispered her, intention clear in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked him smiling at the tiny silver lights in his eyes.

"I am going to need you to strip away from the force and promise me you won't try to connect."

"Why?" she insisted confused.

"Please…I promise you won't regret it," he added with a suggestive smile and she giggled in his arms stripping away from the force.

"Like this?" she had a chance to ask before she saw his eyes turning completely silver, and felt the darkness surrounding them.

"Perfect," he whispered and the very next second Xollin started to manipulate their emotions, their feelings for each other.

Tara's breath caught, and her eyes opened wide.

"Xol…" she managed to whisper before his kisses made her lose her mind, abandon herself into the storm of their desire. Every single inch of her body was charged with incredible lust, she felt her whole body ignited in fire. Every single touch, every kiss, was only taking her into deeper passion. She couldn't help it, and she didn't want to. Everything felt different, and so much more intense than ever. She wasn't even sure what was real.

With her whole body still shuddering, about an hour later, Tara closed her eyes. She wanted to remember that moment for ever.

"Xol," she found the strength to whisper his name and he rolled over, pulling her on top of him.

"I love you so much Tara."

"I love you too," she whispered back and tears started to run on her face the same instant, alarming Xollin. He didn't expect that reaction.

"What is it?" he asked right away turning on one side and carefully setting her on the soft cushions, lifting her face to him and wiping her tears.

"I have never been this happy in my life," she answered and let him see all the way down into her soul.

Xollin smiled and kissed her lightly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Her soul was beautiful.

"Me neither."

She closed her eyes and asked him with a tiny voice.

"Am I supposed to feel this tired?"

"Yes. You are lucky there is no combat class tomorrow. Arria is leaving for a mission on Hoth early in the morning," he said and noticed that before he finished talking her breath was shallow.

She was already asleep. He couldn't help the smile that covered his face and kissed her one more time, closing his arms around her lithe body. They sat there for a while. He wanted to make sure she was sound asleep before taking her in the bedroom. About an hour later he set her slowly in the bed and after another kiss closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep, with a small plan already forming in his mind.

~~#~~

That night Arria went to bed early, she wanted to be rested before her trip. It was going to be about three hours flight and she wanted to use that time to make a plan and maybe try to get those coordinates right. She could understand Blizz most of the times, but she wasn't sure about numbers. When she had asked him to teach her his language they concentrated on words, not so much on numbers and she wasn't sure she got them right. She was afraid she would get lost, or that she would get there too late. In spite of how much she wanted to get some sleep she just couldn't.

The news that Leo went to Zakuul were bitter-sweet. She was happy that he finally was doing something to find Lyla, she knew how much he suffered in the last over a year since she left, but at the same time she worried that something bad could happen to him. He was going after all in Arcann's territory, and he still was the enemy. Even if she was married to him…Arria turned in her bed, punching the pillow that was suddenly uncomfortable. The thought of Arcann, of being married to him made her uncomfortable.

She remembered the night she slept in his arms, how shamelessly rested she woke up that morning. Next she remembered the previous night, when he forced her to sleep in his bed. His words stayed with her even if she wanted to forget them, to never remember them. Then why was she? Why was she catching herself thinking how it would be like to be with him? To crave his touch…Arria kicked the covers and turned again, furious at herself for her own thoughts.

It was feeling too hot in the room and she went to adjust the thermostat. On her way back to bed she caught a glance in the mirror and stopped, starring at her own image. _What is it exactly that I want? Why am I even thinking of him? I hate him. I want him dead. Why have I noticed how good he looked, that sculpted body…Those turquoise eyes…He is just a good looking monster. Lusting over him is not good. It will get me in trouble…He loves me. I wonder what he felt like when I ran away. When he saw me taking mom and dad out of his place…And why in the stars I cried when that hatch closed? I wanted to run, I should have been happy. Why wasn't I? Why am I sitting here right now asking myself stupid, stupid questions instead of getting my rest? I have to get all this under control. I am going to kill him one day…I've called dibs on him. He is mine. Is he?_

Arria shook her head and ran back into bed forcing herself to sleep. All the answers about Arcann would have to wait for some other time.


	28. Chapter 28

Arria opened her eyes slowly. Pain coursed through her body. The same second she realized she had no idea where she was. Everything was white around, and some sounds reached her ears. It was the raging blizzard, and howling. Could that be right? The stench got to her nose and she crinkled it right away, trying to turn her head, but the pain stopped her from doing so. She blinked quickly a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the surroundings. _Ugh…Is this an ice cave? How did I get here? And why do I hurt everywhere? What happened?_ She moved her right hand at her temple, where she felt like a thousand needles were poking her. Frozen blood and more pain assured her that somehow she had hit her head. Next she looked at her left hand and saw the sleeve of her black long coat ripped, her bracer and glove gone. A long cut along her forearm was now visible. Oddly enough it didn't hurt. _I guess there is one advantage of being this cold. I can't bleed to death,_ she thought looking at the frozen blood on her forearm. That was when she remembered she was on Hoth and the same second everything came back to her with incredible clarity.

She arrived on Hoth the day before, and she was happy to find out that she got those coordinates right. Arria found Blizz in less than two hours after she landed and escorted him through the blizzard to the location he wanted to go to. She remembered fighting tens if not hundreds of ice cats and some pirates from that darn White Maw clan. Finally they got the box that Blizz was after, the one he was calling the 'glowing box', and returned to the main base. Blizz agreed right away to go with her and join her and the Alliance, but before leaving he asked her to go give in person the six gifts he had for his six friends. They helped him get the information and everything else he needed in order to get his darn 'glowing box', and he wanted to send them gifts. The box was nothing more than a toolbox. Yes, it had some fancy tools inside, and the inscriptions on the box were glowing in an unusual shade of blue, but it was just a box. Arria agreed to go see his friends while he was going to wait for her on her ship.

She hated Hoth, it was so cold. It was a small price to pay to have him joining her, so she rushed to prepare for at least two more days on the frozen planet. She figured that it would help if she would get quick travel passes to all of the outposts and for the main base, and after a quick lunch she went on her way. By the end of the day she only had two more of Blizz's friends left to visit and she spent the night at one of the outposts that looked like they had most comfortable sleeping barracks.

Arria remembered that the previous day she thought she was followed, but quickly learned that she wasn't, nobody would have been crazy enough to follow her through the blizzard all across the darn planet. Her quick travel passes served her well, and before lunch time she had reached her last stop. To her surprise the little guy she supposed to meet was dead, his tiny body frozen in the blowing snow. _Poor guy…What in the stars are they doing here anyways? They are native to Tatooine, they are used to heat, not this freezing place…_

Arria remembered hopping off the speeder and kneeling right by the lifeless body to check on him, just in case. Suddenly she felt a hard impact and next her body flew up and smashed into the frozen wall behind. She even remembered hitting her head and thinking what could it have been that threw her that hard. Another howl interrupted her memories and Arria moved with some difficulty. That hit must have got her good.

Next, Arria noticed she was locked in some sort of cage, made all from ice, and she looked instinctively for a way out. She tried the resistance of the ice bars with her hands, even slammed her body into them hoping they will break, but that wasn't the case. Suddenly she remembered her lightsabers and praying she still has them she checked her hips. They were right there and she smiled, igniting them. Only took her a couple of seconds to carve her way out of the cage, but the pain she felt in her body made her moan in a low cry.

The vibrations she felt next, together with the louder howling assured her that she wasn't alone in that cave, and whoever or whatever it was, it was approaching. She looked around disoriented, trying to figure out her next move and grinding her teeth in pain, when suddenly a huge white wampa rushed to her. Arria didn't wait for the beast to get near, she knew she would not stand a chance, instead she threw her sabers to his head. With incredible agility, the beast avoided her hits, continuing to close the distance to Arria, when her sabers came back from behind him. Her lightsabers severed the ugly head within less than a second. The same instant his big and ugly head rolled on the ground followed by the rest of the body. More howls filled the cave and soon Arria felt the movement. _Darn, did I get a whole family of them? I have to get out of here…_ she thought quickly and ignoring all the pain she started to run in the opposite direction from where the wampa showed up.

After the first few steps she knew that eventually they will catch up with her, she was way smaller, injured, not used to the climate or the terrain. The only way to gain some distance was to use force bursts and enhance her speed. Arria knew that that would come at a high price, she had been using the force to stay warm and not freeze to death out there, but she would have been just as dead if those angry beasts caught up with her.

As soon as she exited the cave and got outside into the raging blizzard, the thought she wasn't going to make it alive off that planet crossed her mind. She didn't have the speeder, or the visor she had been using to shield her eyes from snow and the bright white glare. She had lost her bracer, so no quick travels, no communications, the small back pack that held her personal holo and datapad was on the speeder. She had nothing, but her lightsabers, a few injuries, a whole bunch of angry wampas chasing her, the force and her own will to survive.

She continued to run using every drop of force for the speed bursts, when suddenly she felt a presence. She knew that another force user was nearby, but she couldn't see more than five feet in front of her. It felt like she had been running for days in the snow that was knee high, but she knew she couldn't stop. The howling kept reminding her and she just continued to run. The force presence was becoming stronger and she stopped a couple of seconds, looking around, hoping she would see someone. She didn't want to admit it, but any kind of help was more than welcome at that point. She gathered her long, now wet coat around her, shrugging inside, and used another little burst. The wampas didn't need to rest or check their surroundings, they were at home, and they were after the next lunch that escaped them. Even if she couldn't see almost anything around, every so often she looked back, she wanted to make sure that none of the beasts was close enough to get her, and she just did it again. Before turning her head to look forward, Arria felt the sudden impact with something hard, right in front of her, and instinctively she looked up.

"Arcann? What the…"

"Ria, are you all right?" he asked her concerned, grabbing her shoulders into his hands and looking at her. She was injured.

Arria closed her eyes shut for a second. She couldn't believe that there were two nightmares in one. He was the force presence she had felt.

"I have a whole bunch of wampas chasing me," she yelled at him and freeing herself from his hands turned away from him to continue her run.

Arcann caught her quickly and pulled her back, but with a quick move she twisted around, and her elbow shot straight up, hitting him under his right eye.

"Ria! You can't go that way. In about ten feet there is a big drop, about fifty or more feet," he tried to explain to her, ignoring the hit that was stinging his skin.

"I'll take my chances," she insisted and continued to try and free herself from his arms. This time it didn't work and his arms held her closer.

"Just hold on to me," he yelled back at her through the noise of the blizzard, making sure she would hear him.

"Let me go!" she opposed with every little bit of power she had left in her.

Arcann lowered himself to her height and looked into her eyes. He saw all her pain, her fear, how scared she was.

"For once in your life, just trust me!"

Before she was able to answer, the howling of the approaching wampas made Arcann look in that direction, behind her. They were indeed approaching and he could see them.

"Ria, I need you to hold on to me," he repeated his request while he forced her arms around his waist, holding her close to him with his cybernetic arm.

Suddenly Arria felt his body starting to get warmer and warmer, and she looked at him. The most incredible thing was happening in front of her eyes. There was like a strong, golden light was turned on inside his body, and he was starting to look almost translucent. She remembered well that body under the white armor…They took a bath together…

"No matter what, do not let go of me, do you hear me?" she heard his question, but she couldn't answer. The incredible surge of power took her breath away. She could hardly breathe. She had never felt anything like that before.

"If you let go of me you are going to die. Hold on!" Arcann repeated and this time she just nodded in agreement. The force was pulsating through his body in waves, after waves, washing over her. It was hot, powerful, and she was just dizzy from it.

Arria looked in the direction of the wampas and now, behind his protective body she could see them, they were about seven or eight…maybe more. She looked back to Arcann just in time to see him glow even brighter. He was now a bright glowing form, with an insane amount of power within. It felt like she was hugging the sun. One more glance at the approaching wampas made her realize that they were now just a few feet away. The very next second it happened.

She had no idea that it was possible, she doubted it was real. All that force power gathered inside him exploded in a powerful wave while she felt his cybernetic arm tightening further on her. His right arm was extended in front of him and the light flashed blindingly. Arria saw the wampas literally exploding in front of her eyes, and so did the speeder that was near. She assumed it was his. The destruction around them was hard to describe. It seemed, for a couple of seconds, that even the blizzard had stopped. Instantly Arcann was back at being himself again, just as the frozen ground started to crumble under their feet and his other arm encircled around her.

"What…" she started to ask looking up at him and then around just to see the ice breaking into blocks.

"Hold on. Do not let go," she heard him again while they were both falling between blocks of ice and snow, into the abyss below.

Arria wanted to say something, but she didn't. She was scared and she held on to him as tight as she could, while he protected her as much as anyone could with nothing but his own body. The sounds of ice breaking, the blizzard, and her own heartbeats were the last thing she remembered.

It was quiet again, somewhere far away, sounds of strong winds were chasing. The air seemed still, and it was cold. Through her closed eyelids Arria saw some white light, and she blinked a few times. _Was all that a bad dream? Why can't I move? Am I dead? It's hard to breathe…_ She wanted to move, but she couldn't and blinked a few more times. Images started to slowly form in front of her eyes. There was white and light gray. Some gold letters that she didn't understand neatly lined up. She recognized Arcann's armor and looked further. His chest was in front of her eyes and she tried to look around. On the left side was ice, she couldn't move that way, but to the right side there was some room.

She tried to move further, but his arms were tight around her, and next she noticed that they were completely buried under ice. Blocks and blocks of ice were on top of them, probably tons of it, and Arria panicked. She started to squirm away from him, away from the ice. There was nowhere she could go. Now that she had at least regained her sharpness she evaluated the chances, looking all around at all that ice. One of the blocks was resting on his durasteel shoulder plate. It was probably the reason they were alive. At least she was…The thought that he might be dead appeared in her mind next and she checked, trying to find his pulse, something. Arria caught herself holding her breath and letting out a deep sigh of relief when felt his pulse. He was alive too. Arria had completely lost the sense of time, she didn't know how long she had been unconscious under the ice, or earlier in the cave. Whatever it was, she figured it was way longer than she would have liked.

With small movements she had finally broke herself free from his arms and sat up, looking very carefully around her. In one direction, where Arcann's head was, it seemed that the ice was thinner and igniting her lightsabers, she started to carve a way out. When she cut the last of it pushing it outwards, into the blizzard, she realized that she had cut through about ten feet of ice. If that was the thinnest part she couldn't tell, but she was out, she didn't feel buried alive anymore and took a deep breath of freezing cold air.

She crawled outside, back into the blizzard, but for some reason it seemed like it was slowing down, the winds were not as strong anymore, and she could at least see around. The second she got up on her feet, the unbearable pain in her right ankle sent her back to her knees with a cry of pain. _Please don't be broken…please…_ she thought and checked on it. It didn't seem broken, but walking was going to be a challenge. About a hundred feet in front of her there was a wall, but at the bottom she distinguished the unmistakable large metal door leading into a bunker. There was nobody around and she hoped it would be abandoned. Getting there was going to take a lot and with another deep breath she started to hop in the direction of that wall. After only couple more hops she suddenly stopped and looked back, to the ice from under which she crawled out.

"Arcann…" she whispered more for herself. _What do I do? Should I take advantage of the situation and kill him? That would free the whole galaxy. It just doesn't seem right. Maybe just let him freeze to death, or get crushed under all that ice. Nobody will ever find him._

She continued her way to the wall, but after another few steps she stopped again looking back. _He saved my life. More than once…I can't just leave him there. But I am barely walking myself, how am I going to help him? Besides, everyone is better off with him dead._ Arria hesitated one more second then she continued to put more distance between her and the man she wanted dead more than anything.

She was about a third of the way to the bunker's entrance. _Darn you, Arcann. I can't…It's just not right._ Suddenly she turned around and, crawling back under the ice, she worked her way to him. First she tried to pull him, drag him from under the ice, but that block that was resting on his shoulder was too heavy. She cut some of the ice with her lightsaber, and when she saw that was ready to collapse, she pulled him quickly. Inch by inch, she dragged him out, and only seconds later, while she stopped to rest for a bit she saw the ice collapsing where both of them had been. Arria shook her head and got up, looking towards the wall again. It looked further than the first time, and now she had to drag him too.

She grabbed his armor behind his neck and again, inch by inch, hop by hop she started to advance towards that bunker. _Man, he's heavy. I can't use the little force I have. I don't know what's inside there…I have to preserve every ounce of force. Maybe I can wake him up?_ She thought and dropped on her knees beside him. She noticed right away the decent size bruise under his right eye where she hit him earlier and giggled. _Not bad…I always wanted to hit him on the good side of his face. Mission accomplished._

"Arcann," she called his name slapping him lightly, shaking him next, but no response came. "Ugh…Bad time to be sleepy," she growled under her breath and got back up on her feet.

It was starting to get dark, when she finally made it to the metal door and she started to hit it, calling out for anyone that might have been inside. With absolutely no answer she tried the small door at the side. It was locked and she saw the panel next to it. It would have been a card swipe that would have opened it. Instead, Arria ignited her lightsaber and swiped it between the door and the frame. It worked like a charm and with a grin on her face she pushed it opened.

Inside was dark, or at least it seemed so after she had been staring at the white bright snow all day. She walked in, with her sabers ready, and soon she noticed the emergency lights on. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she rushed to the electrical panel to try and turn on some lights…Behind the small panel was nothing, all the electrical equipment was missing, so she knew it must be abandoned. Next she went back outside and dragged Arcann inside, pushing the door closed to keep out the blizzard that was coming back in full force. Since she had cut the door opened, it didn't stay closed, and the strong winds blew it opened. It only took her a few seconds to see the stacked crates and this time she used the force to move them against the door. She knew she could not lift them other way. With the door secured, she turned to check the inside of the bunker, hoping she would find something she could use in there…anything.

There was a long corridor in front of her and Arria started to drag Arcann across the floor, stopping in front of each of the rooms on either side, inspecting them. It wasn't much to inspect, they were empty. She made it passed half the way to the back, when she went to check the second to last room on the left side. It seemed it used to be some sort of dorm room. The metal stacked bunk beds were lined up along one of the walls. A huge smile appeared on her face when she saw the fire pit and a decent pile of firewood right beside it. She started a fire quickly, and then she looked around more, checking to see if by any chance someone had forgotten at least a mattress or a blanket behind. There weren't any, but to her surprise she found a whole pile of animal skins, and judging by the size of them and the white fur, they were wampa skins. The pile was over a foot high, and she dragged it near the fire. Quickly she got couple of them aside, then she folded to the side another three or four of them.

She had been using the injured foot more for balance, but every step was painful. Arria knew she should keep it off the ground, but she needed to move. Back in the hallway, she looked both sides and figured that if she is there anyways she might as well check quickly the other three rooms left. Leaving Arcann where he was, she checked the rooms. Except a huge tree trunk lying on the ground in what it seemed that once was a terminal room, there was absolutely nothing. The room right across from where she made the fire used to serve as a cantina of some sort and she hoped there would be something left behind. She was hungry, even some water would have been good, but there was nothing. Letting out another deep sigh she went back and looked at Arcann. _You owe me big time. One day I will collect. And then I will kill him,_ she thought and dragged him into the room. With the last of her strength she placed him on top of the animal skins. The skins sunk under the weight of his body in an instant and she wasn't able to move him anymore. She rolled him on his back and then covered him with the few skins she had folded over before dragging him in. The fire was already warming the air a little and she threw a few more pieces of the wood on it.

Arria finally sat down on one of the skin she folded in two, keeping the other to wrap herself in it. Her ankle was throbbing, and closing her eyes, she grind her teeth in pain again while pulling off her boot. The black sock was next and that was when she saw her ankle twice the size usually was, and a worrying shade of purple.

"Ugh…Aunt Risse, I could use your touch right now. Or Xol…Or Leo…" she whispered for herself. Next she turned her head and looked at Arcann, still unconscious. _Instead I am stuck with this guy. I should have left him out there to die. He doesn't deserve to live. Why did I save him? I know I am going to regret this…_ From where she was seated she could see the right side of his face, that bruise under his eye was getting a lovely shade of purple as well and she giggled.

Arria noticed that her right foot was feeling a little warmer without the boot and sock on, and she rushed to take the other one off too. The boots were wet, and kept her cold. Next she took off the long coat, also soaking wet and wrapped herself into the white wampa skin. The irony of the situation hit her that moment. It was because the darn wampas that she got into that situation, and now it was their skins that were warming her. She smiled absently and threw a couple more pieces of wood on the fire. She was starting to feel tired, the whole day, the cold, were catching up with her and she crouched on one side tightening the white skin around her shivering body. Her eyes were starting to close slowly and she listened for a while to the fire. The crackling of the burning wood was relaxing, hypnotic, and in spite of how cold she felt, she soon fell into a deep sleep.

Arcann was starting to come back into his senses, and the first thing he felt was the soft animal skins surrounding his body. It was warm and soft. He heard the crackling fire and thought it was nice. The second he opened his eyes to the dark room the first question appeared in his mind. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ It only took him a second to remember what happened and he sat right up, looking around.

"Ria!" he called her name right away.

He remembered killing the wampas that were chasing her, Arria holding on to him, and then both falling, surrounded by tons of ice. That was the last thing he remembered. Then he saw her by the fire that was fading, and he rushed to add more wood to it, leaving the comfortable improvised bed where he could only guess she put him, kneeling by her side. She was shacking violently under the one skin she was wrapped in, and he tried to wake her.

"Ria…Wake up. Ria…" he whispered brushing away the wet hair from her face.

She didn't answer, and her skin was too pale to ignore, her lips were a dark shade of purple, then he noticed her swollen ankle. He rushed to take her out of the skin wrapped around her and immediately he felt her wet leather suit. It was what was keeping her cold, and without any hesitation he peeled it off her in only seconds. He did forget to breathe for a while when he discovered her black lacy underwear and bra, surprised. He would have expected something a lot more practical, but the sexy tiny set looked just perfect on her lithe body.

With most care he lifted her in his arms and set her where he had been until only a couple of minutes ago, after he removed the top skin that was damp. He made sure her hair was away from her body, that she was dried and comfortable, before he checked her injuries. The cut on her temple was the first to get cleaned. It wasn't deep and it wasn't bleeding anymore either. Next he moved to the long cut on her left forearm and guessed it must have been a scratch from one of those beasts. He ripped another piece from her already destroyed coat and cleaned that cut as well. He was worried that she might bleed, but to his surprise she didn't. He gently set her hand under the covers, moving to last of the injuries that he could see.

Her ankle was worrying. As soon as he figured that it wasn't broken, he touched around it gently and noticed the twisted tendons. _Sorry, Ria…Is going to hurt a little…Maybe a lot, but I have to do this,_ he thought, looking at her again. He held her leg with the cybernetic hand above the ankle and with his right hand grabbed her foot. It was so small, that it fit in the palm of his hand, and closed his fingers around it. He moved it just a touch to one side, then with a sudden move twisted it back into place. Arria's moan made him smile with sadness. _I guess there is one good thing about being unconscious…_ Next he rushed to undo the wrap on his right arm and started to wrap it tight on her ankle, making sure will hold it place. The memory of last time he used that wrap on her injuries came back to him the same instant and made him shake his head slowly. _I hope this won't become a habit…I hate seeing her injured._ With her ankle bandaged, he covered her feet too with the warm skins and got up on his feet, looking around.

He could only guess that she dragged him there, from under the ice. In spite of her injuries and her hate, she didn't let him freeze to death out there. He checked the supply of wood quickly and he wasn't sure was going to be enough. He left in his own exploration of that place and found the big tree trunk in that last room. A smile appeared on his face and after he cut it in manageable pieces, he brought it and piled it up by the fire. It was more than enough for at least a couple full days and nights. Arcann went and checked on Arria as soon as more wood ignited the fire, making it bigger, spreading more light and warmth. Her color looked a little better, but she was still shivering, her lips still purple. For a minute, he considered using the quick travel and take her to his ship, then home.

He touched her lightly and she felt so cold. Arcann took off his mask, his boots and his armor, setting them beside Arria's. The warmth of the fire felt good, and he sat beside her, just looking at her. _Her father sent me here for a reason. This is my chance, I cannot blow it. I might have forced her to marry me, but I cannot force her to stay with me. I have to make her want to be with me, be my wife…Even if I take her home, she will run again the first chance she gets. She is stubborn…and funny, and beautiful, and…Why did she not let me die out there? Why did she save my life? Is it possible she does not hate me that much anymore? She feels so cold…_

Suddenly he had an idea and rushed to take off the rest of his clothes. Next he got under the skins, wrapping his arms, his whole body around hers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. The next second he used the force and his body started to get warmer and warmer, letting all the heat into hers. He had to warm her up slowly, he didn't want to send her body into shock. He just held her and let the force work its magic. _I got you, Ria… Everything will be all right, I promise._


	29. Chapter 29

Arcann stayed in the light meditation, directing the heat from his body to Arria's long after she had stopped shaking. He wanted to make sure she was outside any danger before even allowing himself to think. Once her body temperature reached normal again, he finally let his concentration slip away. That was when he noticed that his own body was reacting to her, to the closeness, to her soft and smooth skin.

A couple of days ago when he got the call from Darth Marr, he made his plan quickly and called the agent that was on Hoth. He instructed him to put a tracker on her and find out exactly where she went, what she had to do, and everything else. The spy did his job impeccably and that morning when he arrived, he knew exactly where Arria was, and what she was doing. When the tiny locator didn't move for about an hour and noticing it was quite a ways from the last location where she was supposed to be, Arcann rushed to find her. He had no idea if Darth Marr knew about the possible danger and that is why he had sent him after her, but he was glad he did.

His spy had attached the transmitter to her bracer, it was tiny and discreet, and Arria never noticed it. When the wampas locked her in the cage they pulled both bracers away from her wrists and the gloves, but not being known for their gentleness, one of her arms got scratched in the process. Arcann was trying to find her, when she ran into him. He could sense her distress once she was in proximity, and even if the blizzard stopped him from seeing much, he let the force guide him towards her, completely ignoring the voice inside him that kept asking him to kill her.

He looked at her again. Now she was unconscious, under him. He was tempted to touch her, but resisted the temptation. Under the closed eyelids he saw her eyes moving, her brows, even a couple of her muscles tensed for a few seconds and he figured she must be having a nightmare. Arcann let his head down, his side of the face touching hers, his lips touching her ear.

"You are safe, Ria. I've got you. It is just a dream," he whispered and only seconds later he felt her body relax under him again.

He just stayed there, listening to the sound of the crackling fire, inhaling her scent. It was fresh snow and jasmine. His fingers were slowly running through her long, soft black hair, and he loved the sensation. It was like an illusion, and real at the same time. She moved slightly, turning her head and exposing her neck. Arcann's breath caught, his eyes glued to the tiny spot where he could see her pulse. This time he couldn't resist the temptation and lightly kissed that spot. Her skin tasted so sweet. He closed his eyes for a few seconds in a desperate try to control himself. Her right arm moved next and when her tiny hand rested on his waist, Arcann opened his eyes, lifting his head and looking at her again. _Is she waking up? How is she going to react? How should I?_

The sudden questions that appeared in his mind never got any answers. Her hand on his waist wasn't helping him think at all. When her left hand rested on the other side of his waist things got even worse, and Arcann found himself in a predicament. If she woke up and saw him naked on top of her, she was going to flip out, but he didn't want to go away from her. She needed him, and no matter how upset she might be, the heat of his own body was what kept her alive. Why was he there, still alive, when she could have let him die was a different question all together, one that he would get an answer to. Arria moved her head again, and Arcann held his breath for a few seconds. Her long black lashes were throwing shadows right under her eyes and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Slowly, Arria was coming into her senses. She was warm, the smell of the fire, the crackling, reminded her where she was. What she couldn't remember was how she got into the soft and warm skins. The one she wrapped herself in, it wasn't that soft. And it didn't feel that good in her hands either. What was she holding? The weight she felt on top of her didn't feel bad either, and a small smile appeared on her face before she even opened her eyes. The smile she saw the second she opened her eyes, was somehow familiar. Did she see it before? And those turquoise eyes…

"Arcann…" she whispered recognizing him finally, her smile disappearing the same instant.

"It is me. You are safe, everything will be all right," he whispered hiding his own disappointment at her reaction.

"What are you doing on top of me? How did I get here? Where are my…" she started to ask questions as they were starting to form in her mind.

"Survival basics, body heat. You are the one that brought both of us here, remember?"

Arria blinked, she did remember that. She remembered every step and hop she had to fight through the blizzard and pain, dragging him.

"You are heavy."

"Are you saying that I should lose weight?" he asked her amused.

"No, just try to stay awake. I am not dragging you again," Arria's answer made him smile again, surprised that she wasn't flipping out yet, but aware that she might not be yet fully awake, or aware of her surroundings, of him.

"Why did you?" was his turn to ask and Arria's first reaction was to look away. "Ria…You could have killed me," he insisted and she looked at him revolted.

"I don't kill unconscious people. I have morals, standards... Even when it comes to you."

"Then why did you not let me freeze to death out there? I would have been dead by now."

"It crossed my mind. I actually walked away from you," she answered and looked down again, but Arcann lifted her face to him, looking deep into her emerald eyes.

"Why did you save my life?"

His question made her uncomfortable and she tried again to look away, but he didn't let her. His insistence was killing her, she didn't even know for herself why.

"I don't know... You saved mine. It just seemed the right thing to do?"

Her answer under a question form assured him that indeed she wasn't sure why she did it and he smiled.

"So… then you do not hate me as much as you think you do."

The idea itself scared Arria and he saw it in her eyes. She refused to think he was right and rushed to assure him, and herself…Mostly herself.

"I hate you!"

"I love you, Ria…" he whispered in response surprising her. Something in his voice, in his eyes, made her look at him in a different way. She already knew it, but hearing him say it, it did something to her.

She wanted to say something, she opened her mouth to do so, but right away she felt his thumb touching her lower lip gently.

"Do not fight me. Just this once," and felt her trembling under his touch.

"But…" she tried one more time to talk her way out.

"Please, Ria…" he whispered again while letting his head down, closer to her. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath brushing over her face. The look in his eyes was different too, she had never seen him look like that. She had never seen anyone look like that. She realized that he was going to kiss her, then she remembered that they were married.

His lips touched hers so lightly that it seemed unreal to both of them. Arcann pulled back and looked again into her eyes, he was looking for something, something he had seen before, when they first met, in his throne room, something he had felt inside her all along. The reason she cried when she ran away. The instant she lifted her eyes to him, he did, it was there, he hadn't mistaken before.

"Arcann…" she whispered and the very next second he claimed her lips. She tasted as sweet as he thought she would, and he tasted just as powerful as he looked.

His cybernetic hand was holding her head, while his right hand moved slowly down from her chin, to her neck, to the collarbone. He continued his exploration down her tiny body and when he reached her abdomen his hand opened and pressed lightly. Her reaction was instant, a moan left her throat and he tasted it on his lips while her hands tightened their grip on his waist. It was Arria's turn to taste his low moan of pleasure that traveled from deep inside his chest all the way to her lips.

They were both getting drunk on each other, rationality was completely forgotten. Passion and desire were now dictating. Her tiny hands went into their own exploration on his back, she wanted to feel those muscles she had seen before, that never left her mind. They felt even better than they looked and Arria responded to his kiss, matching his passion and desire. Her body tensed, her back arched towards him, and Arcann didn't hesitate to slowly remove the black sexy lingerie she was wearing. His touches were sending waves of fire and desire, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. The slow sensual touches made her crave him, and his words from that night, when they first shared a bed, came into her memory for a split second. Their whispers between kisses, their moans of pleasure covered the crackling sound of the fire. They were on the coldest place in the galaxy, but the heat between them was melting away everything around them, all the hate, all the ambitions, all the fighting. There was none of that, just pure desire, passion and joy.

They were still trying to get their breath back, their bodies shuddering against each other, and Arcann was still holding her tight, close to him, his face buried into her long, black, wavy hair. Arria's body was still wrapped around his, and she could hear, feel, every one of his erratic heart beats. They were both smiling, with their eyes closed, letting all the other senses reach to one another.

"Ria…" was Arcann the first to whisper.

"Mmm…"

"Come home with me. You are my wife, I am your husband."

"You know I can't do that," she answered and Arcann finally lifted his head and looked into those sparkling emerald eyes he loved.

"Why not?" he insisted.

"Please, I am too tired to fight with you right now."

"Then do not. Is it so hard for you to accept the truth, the reality?"

Arria looked away, she really didn't want to fight him, she just wanted him to hold her.

"Which truth? The one where you forced me to sign a marriage certificate? And what reality? The one where you have destroyed our worlds, the one where you stole my parents away from me for five years?"

Her words hurt him. She was right from a certain point of view, but he told her the truth before. She should have known already that none of those things he did on his free will.

"I see that you are still not ready to accept what I have told you."

Arcann rolled over, to the side and pulled her over him. Arria didn't object, she just rested her head on his chest, somewhat surprised that his cybernetic arm didn't feel cold.

"I am not sure I ever will," she admitted and closed her eyes.

Arcann let a deep sigh out and using the force, put some more wood on the fire.

"You cannot deny what it is between us. We are destined to be together, you must feel it as much as I do. You might not want to admit it out loud, but you know I am right. You are wasting time, you are punishing both of us."

Arria heard his words, felt them rolling from his chest and lifted her head, looking into his eyes. They were so turquoise, so clear, so expressive. She forgot what she wanted to say. Next she got distracted, and looked at the dimple in his chin, touching it with her fingertips. _Did he always have this dimple? Why have I never seen it before? Have I ever looked, really looked at him before?_ _What else have I missed? Is it even possible I am wrong, and he is right?_ Her eyes traveled on the left side of his face, over the scars and the patches of burned skin. The fire was creating such an illusion around, the light and shadows dancing in a continuum rhythm. She saw his lips, remembered his taste…A small smile tugged at the corner of them, and she heard his question:

"Have I passed inspection?"

Arria looked quickly in his eyes, they were also smiling and she realized she must have been staring at him for a while. The morning she woke up in his arms came back into her mind. She felt just like then, safe, warm, protected and shamelessly good. She smiled in return and lifted herself over him, her lips touching his right ear.

"Make love to me again," she whispered and Arcann's breath caught, surprised, excited, with every inch of his body tensed in anticipation.

Her lithe body against him, on top of him, even if it was half his size was so perfect. Without a word he pulled her into a kiss that took both their breaths away and rolled her on top of the soft furs, letting some of the weight of his body on her. Her request surprised him just as much as it excited him, wiping all thought from his mind, there was just one thing left. Her. Arcann's kisses along her body made Arria want him even more, she forgot who he was, who she was, or how they got there. Only that moment mattered and she wanted him. She sat up and took his head between her hands, kissing him. Her parted lips were his invitation to invade her again and without the slightest hesitation he pulled her on his lap. Arria's legs were on either side of his hips, both sitting in the middle of the improvised bed, kissing, touching, exploring each other.

The sudden loud noise came from the metal door that Arria had sliced opened hours ago, and they both looked towards the door the same instant. Arcann's orange eyes turned to her and whispered her while he was already up on his feet.

"Stay here. Whatever it is, I can take care of it."

Arria looked at him. With his cybernetic hand he was holding one of the white skins around his hips, while his lightsaber was already ignited in his right hand. _That was some quick reaction time…_ He looked even better than the pictures she remembered seeing in some books, when she was studying in the Academy. There were illustrations of warriors from different worlds, different times, and they all looked fierce.

"I can help," she tried to oppose right away, forgetting she still had an injured ankle, and she extended her hand ready to call her saber.

The same instant he was on one knee in front of her, holding her hand and interrupting her attempt.

"Ria, you are my princess. You do not think I can take whoever, or whatever it is?" he asked her half amused by the way she was looking at him.

With just that skin around his hips Arcann looked even more impressive than he looked in his usual armor. The light from the fire was dancing all over his body, around every single one of his muscles. That huge man, kneeling in front of her, telling her she was his princess, made her see him more than ever for the prince he was.

"Be careful," she whispered and after he nodded and kissed her hand that he was still holding, he got back up on his feet and started to walk to the door.

Arria felt a chill and pulled one of the skins closer to her, covering the front of her completely naked body, her eyes still on the door. He turned around the corner, and even he was out of her view she could still sense his presence. Only seconds later she heard him assuring her that was nothing, just the wind knocked over one of the crates that wasn't sitting right on top of the others. She let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. Next her eyes went to the fire and she threw a few more pieces of wood on it, while she could hear him stacking those crates. Arria caught herself shaking, but she wasn't cold. Her eyes were watching the door waiting for him to come back.

When he turned around the corner and entered the room she completely forgot to breathe. Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird in distress. His dark, tanned skin was contrasting with the white fur wrapped around him. With every step he was taking, long, muscular legs were showing from under the wampa skin that was dragging on the floor behind him. He did look like a savage warrior, feral, ready to destroy anything in his way, the best looking one she could have ever imagined. A wave of lust washed over her the same instant.

Arcann felt it, saw her glossy eyes and smiled in her direction, his eyes fixating on hers. There were about twenty feet from the door to their improvised bed, and to her it seemed like were two hundred, she couldn't wait for him to get near, to touch him again. At the same time she wished it would have been further so she could see him walk towards her for longer, every step, every movement of each and every single one of those muscles contracting and relaxing, in a tantalizing dance.

Arria was, for the first time ever, completely mesmerized. She could hear him explaining that the crates locked into each other if stacked properly, but the top one had been off and that was why it fell. It didn't matter what he was saying, the sound of his voice was suddenly soothing and inciting at the same time. His voice resonated in the marrow of her bones. He could have declared her war right then, she would have still loved the sound of him.

Her image in the middle of those white skins touched something inside Arcann, deeper than anything before. Arria's lightly tanned skin was somewhat contrasting, and somewhat matching with the white furs. Her long, black hair was waving around her face, off her shoulders, covering her back and he wanted to touch it that instant. Her glossy emerald eyes were looking at him from under lush black eyelashes that gave her a mysterious air. Arcann's heart missed a few beats and when he felt the lust wave, he rushed to get to her quicker. He had been away from her maybe two minutes and missed her already. The thought that she wasn't ready to accept him yet, reminded him that he might be away from her days, maybe months. Suddenly the voice inside him made another attempt: _She will be the end of you. Kill her!_ Arcann stopped for a second, he was right at the edge of their bed, and shook his head.

"What is it?" she asked him right away seeing him troubled, even if it was only for a second. Arcann sat down, letting the skin slip away, and put his saber down, by the improvised bed.

"Nothing I cannot handle," he answered and closed his eyes fighting back the pain that was starting to punish him.

Arria got close to him and put her hands on his shoulders, she saw him, she felt his muscles contracting, his fight was evident and she grew worried.

"Arcann," she whispered.

 _She is vulnerable right now…She won't even fight back. Do it!_ he heard the voice again and this time he almost yelled in the quiet room: "No!"

Arria retrieved back a little and gave him some space, looking at him still confused. A few more seconds, and Arcann turned around with the same turquoise eyes, smiling, and his arms reaching for her.

"I am sorry, Ria. Sometimes he comes through at the wrong time," he explained her.

"He?" she asked.

"My father."

His explanation made Arria let down her head, but he lifted her face back up to him.

"He does not stand a chance when it comes to you. My love for you is stronger than his will to kill you."

"You've told me that before. I see that he keeps trying."

"I love you. No matter how much he tries, he will never succeed," Arcann assured her and kissed her lightly.

"Earlier, when you killed those wampas…What was that? I have never…"

Another kiss interrupted her and Arcann pulled her on his lap again. Arria didn't even think to object, she wanted to feel him close, she wanted to touch him, and wrapped her body around his.

"What you saw is one of my techniques. A while back I told you that you cannot kill me, I was not bragging," he explained her closing his arms around her.

She looked at him and smiled shyly.

"I know that now."

His eyebrow arched with interest and amusement.

"Does that mean you are going to stop trying to kill me?" he asked her and Arria looked away.

It was another question that she didn't have an answer for.

"I honestly have no idea. I don't want to think about it either. Not right now at least."

Arcann didn't insist, he had other important things to do. Kissing her, touching her, exploring every inch of her body, making sure his memory would retain every single second of that night, every sensation, everything he was feeling. Arria knew that if she started thinking that night would be ruined. She didn't want that. She already knew that was going to be the night she will remember for the rest of her life. She had no idea what time it was, if it was day or night, how long they have been there, it didn't matter. Losing contact with reality was good. She wasn't in a rush to get back to it.

When she opened her eyes, later, for a split second she forgot where she was. The sound of the fire, the light, dancing with shadows all around, the warmth, reminded her of the deserted bunker. Arcann's arms around her, his body pressed against hers brought her the rest of her memories. They spent the night together, they made love… _Now what? We each go back to our lives and continue to fight? Why do I feel like I am losing something? Or better said 'lost' something…How is this going to work now?_ She thought and the next second she felt his arm tightening around her waist, heard his whisper.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. You?" she asked him back without moving.

Arria wasn't sure she was ready to confront him yet. She already knew he was going to insist she go with him, he had been bringing it up every chance he got.

"I did too," he answered and she felt him kissing her hair, heard him inhaling.

"I wonder how long is been, if anyone will start a search."

Arcann turned her and pulled her under him, his lips taking hers without any hesitation. When they both needed to breathe, he pressed a button on his cybernetic arm and told her.

"It is seven o'clock in the morning, next day."

"Do you have a quick travel on that thing of yours?" she asked him suddenly squinting her eyes.

Arcann smiled and asked her back.

"And if I do?"

"Are you telling me that all this time you could have taken us to safety?" she insisted and Arcann continued to smile, caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand, kissing her lightly.

"This is safe."

"You know what I mean," she answered kissing him back and running her hands over the wide, strong planes of his chest.

"And miss spending the most amazing night of my whole entire life with you? I would rather die here."

His answer brought a smile on her face, into her eyes, she felt her heart smiling too. It was indeed the most amazing night ever.

"Arcann…" she whispered and looked into his eyes.

"Come home with me, Ria. We can work through everything," he insisted again and she shook her head, her smile disappeared the same instant.

"Please don't start again. I can't…I…"

Arcann took a deep breath and held her closer to him.

"Then at least give me two weeks," she heard him and felt his kiss on top of her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go somewhere, on our honeymoon. No Empire, no Alliance, no fighting. Just you and me."

It was tempting, but how was she going to explain that to anyone? How was that going to help any of them? It was only going to make it harder.

"I am not sure that is a good idea. Tempting, but…"

"Please Ria. Meet me in two weeks from today on Manaan. No one will know where we are, who we are. Just give me two weeks from your life."

"How is that going to help?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"I am hoping to change your mind" he admitted and kissed her again, making it difficult for her to even think. "Please, at least think about it. We can have two weeks of just us, like now," he insisted and Arria felt his desire. Her own desire for him was taking over, her sharpness dulling away, her judgement clouding with every passing second, every touch, every kiss.

Before she knew what she was doing, Arria surrendered to him, again. The prospect of two weeks with him was looking better and better. They were both recovering from the passion that had consumed them, when she heard him insisting again.

"I will wait for you at the spaceport. I have a place on Manaan. Only very selected few know about it. It is one of my safe places. You will love it."

"I don't doubt that is beautiful. I am just not sure it is a good idea. We are still going to be who we are even after the two weeks."

"Give us a chance."

Arria looked again into the turquoise eyes that she knew were going to haunt her. She couldn't find the strength to say 'no' again.

"I will think about it."

That last kiss before they started to get dressed was going to stay with both of them.

~~#~~

About an hour later, Arria was walking inside her ship and after she took off and jumped into hyperspace, she went for a long shower. Her tears were just as hot as the water washing away her night of passion, but nothing was going to wash away what she was feeling inside. She knew it was a mistake, she knew she should have not given in her desire, and now she was going to pay the price.

Back on Odessen, she presented Blizz to everyone and after he was settled in, she went to her aunt and asked her to check on her ankle. Clarisse was impressed with how well it was put back into place, and healed the rest. She didn't comment on the bandage, but she recognized that wrap, she knew that Arria's trip was far more interesting than she told them. The other minor injuries were taken care of next and as soon as she was all fixed up, Arria excused herself under the first reason that came into her mind. She was tired.

Marr had seen the bandage himself, sensed Arria's emotions, how troubled she was, and knew right away that Arcann had something to do with it. He went to look for his wife right away and let her know of his suspicions, while Cleo started to have her own.

"She is going down a difficult road," she whispered and looked at Marr the same instant.

"Only because she had chosen to be difficult. She is too much like you," he answered and closed his arms around her body. They both sat and watched the sunset quietly, trying to find ways to help their daughter.

~~#~~

In his own chambers, Arcann wasn't doing any better. Unlike Arria, he got busy right away planning their two weeks' vacation. He indeed had a place on Manaan, and made sure it was going to be ready for them. Next he started to take care of everything else, he was going to be away from his daily routine. Arcann did his best to keep his organized mind busy, to make sure that nothing was overlooked, but the memories of that night kept coming back to him. Every time his body ached, he missed her, he wished he was with her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince her to accept him, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He had always gotten what he wanted, he fought for everything, and this time wasn't going to be any different. He was going to do whatever was going to take, but his wife, will be his. An idea came into his mind and rushed at the safe, taking out her lightsabers. They were still wrapped in that tiny piece of fabric from her wedding dress. He held them in his hand. They were so small, but so perfect for her. He was going to give them back to her on Manaan. Arcann was convinced that she would not try now to kill him. She knew she couldn't, she should not want to either.

 **A/N** I would like to thank you, every single one of my readers. This week I just reached 10,000 hits, YAY!

All of you guys and girls, are the best and you have my gratitude. You are the ones that keep me writing, and your reviews are making my day:)

Thank you again and happy reading.


	30. Chapter 30

After only a few days, Leo'Ren was stuck in what seemed a dead end. It had been over a year and a half since Lyla had left, leaving him in agony. Now he was determined to find her. His parents return brought him what he needed. They had awakened in him the desire to have the kind of life they had, he wanted his happily ever after with Lyla. He didn't expect to still find her in the small apartment that Nico had rented for her, but when he learned that she was gone after less than two weeks, he couldn't help feeling disappointed. He started to ask questions, to gather any kind of information he could find. After days of chasing a ghost, all he knew was that she had left with some friends. He had no idea if she was even still on Zakuul or not, if he was just wasting time there. His only hope was a way to slice into the spaceport's recordings and see if she left, maybe see what ship, or where…Anything…

The spaceport was guarded well and it wasn't going to be easy, so Leo'Ren reached to some of the Alliance's contacts for help. He got in and that early morning was finally slicing into those recordings, copying them on a memory stick. It was about two weeks' worth of recordings, and the download was slow. He saw the skytroopers getting somewhat mobilized and wondered if he was the cause. Only minutes later he knew, he was the cause. He glanced at the screen, there was only seventy five percent completed…

"Oh, come on," he muttered under his breath.

From where he was, Leo'Ren could see his ship, he used a fake ID number when he landed. For some reason he didn't want to land in the swamps and sneak into the Spire. Now, having his ship so close when he needed it, convinced him that it was a good idea. Skytroopers were now on high alert, and small groups started to check all the rooms. Leo'Ren knew he was going to be discovered soon, and glanced again at the screen. Ten more percent and he could make a run for it. He knew that fighting the skytroopers was only going to attract even more of them.

~~#~~

The swamps were home to venomous lurkers, roaming free everywhere. The small settlements of refugees all had guards at all times, to protect themselves from vicious attacks. Deep inside one of the settlements was an underground bunker. In the old days it used to be just a storage facility, but when unhappy people started to flee the Spire they built bunkers, spread all over the place. This particular one it was where they had the best slicers they could have, where gathering information was their main goal. All the information that could have been used against The Eternal Empire, against Prince Arcann, was transmitted to the Alliance. The night shift was over and the morning one was just in, when a couple of screens lit up and the three slicers met in the middle of the room and looked carefully at what was going on.

"Someone is slicing into the spaceport's data base," said the first one, a tall and skinny human with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Someone that either doesn't know what they are doing or they are really desperate," confirmed a second one, a dark Zabrak woman. "And it looks like they are inside the spaceport," she added right away pulling up a few more screens.

"I would go with the first. They tripped every single one of the silent alarms," confirmed the third one, another human female, with long brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail. "Definitely not someone familiar with the systems," she continued pointing to the alarms triggered, following the sequence with light, lavender eyes.

"Whoever it is, they will get caught. Skytroopers have been already mobilized. Hey, Jewel, do you think you can work your magic and take care of those skytroopers? We might at least give whoever it is some time," suggested the Zabrak woman, looking at her friend.

"I can try, if you can give me the location of our 'baby slicer'," she answered, already starting to type into the console, while the other two were doing just the same.

A few seconds just the typing could be heard over the alarms that were blinking and beeping all over the multiple screens. "Ha. Got it!" yelled the man in the group happily. "He is in the main hangar, the security cameras terminal room."

"Ugh. Why would anyone want to slice those? "

"To see who came in or left?" answered the Zabrak again and glanced to her colleagues.

"Kory, I need you to shut down the fire alarm, but leave the rest alone, just no sirens. I think I am going to make it rain," giggled Jewel and the Zabrak woman smiled at her, doing what she had just asked her.

"We could use some eyes in there. Where in the stars is Toby?"

The exact same second the door opened and a wide, solid light Zabrak walked in holding four cups with hot caff. "Anyone missing me?" he asked walking to the other three slicers and handing them caff while Jewel brought him up to speed in a few words. He set his own cup down and quickly joined the others in their efforts. The main screen lit up and they could all see the main hangar.

"Jewel, wait with that rain. Our 'baby slicer' is downloading some files," the tall human stopped her, carefully monitoring the download. His name was Dester, but everyone called him Des, and he had a soft spot for Jewel since the day he'd met her, when she joined their group.

"Well…He might not have the time. Let me know when, Des."

"Another few seconds. Almost there…"

"The skytroopers are closing in to that room," Toby warned them next and they all watched the main screen.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Almost there… in three, two, one. Do it!" Des finally said and Jewel hit her button the next second.

The sprinkler system came on instantly and water started to spray everywhere in the main hangar, stopping the skytroopers. They could see them dispatching, walking away from the room where the download was just finished. Only a few seconds later they all saw the tall dark shadow exiting the room and sneaking along the wall, towards a group of ships. Skytroopers were already clear from that section, but something didn't feel right. Jewel squinted her eyes and looked at the shadow with increased attention. It looked familiar. What was more important, it felt familiar. She couldn't see his face, but she would have recognized that massive stature anywhere.

"Jewel…Are you all right? You look like you have seen a ghost," asked her Kori worried.

Skytroopers were just regrouping and headed back, when one of them saw the shadow sneaking between a couple of the ships and they all started to run in that direction.

"Do you know who that is?" insisted Des while Toby was rotating cameras, trying to get a better angle and see their protégée.

Jewel nodded with tears filling her eyes. It had been so long since she last saw him, since that night when he sent her away. She had spent the last year and a half trying to mend her broken heart, trying to forget him. She couldn't. The gold eyes still followed her in her dreams, the silver hair, that irresistible smile…She had been trying to forget how he made her feel every time he touched her to adjust her posture, to help her get the right spells. She wanted to forget how the force flowed between them, how hard it was to hide all of her feelings from him. That last night came into her mind that second, she remembered every single detail. It was all just as painful as it was back then and she had difficulties breathing.

"He is taking off," she heard Des, and quickly wiping her tears, she blinked a few times. She didn't recognize the ship. It must have been a new one, or a borrowed one.

A couple more alarms went off and Kory looked at the rest of the group, worried.

"The targeting systems are locked. They are going to shoot him down as soon as he is in the air."

"Not if I can help it," Jewel said quickly and she started to work on her keyboard. Every try was failing and she feared that she wouldn't be able to do anything. All access points were locked, she could not override and turn off the targeting systems.

"Jewel, slow down. You are going to break that keyboard," spoke Toby. "Who is he?" he asked next and everyone in the room looked at her. She never talked to anyone about her life from before, but they all knew she used to be a slave at some point.

"My old Master," she whispered without slowing down, continuing to find a way to stop the guns that were already in firing positions.

"Master? Did you belong to him?" insisted Des with his eyes wide opened.

"He is the one that freed me," she answered without taking her eyes from the ship that was already getting off the ground. "No, no, no!" she yelled, her fingers moving furiously on the keyboard.

"Jewel, you know we can't touch their weapons systems." She heard the words, she knew that. Kory's hand was covering hers, trying to stop her from destroying that keyboard. "There is nothing more we can do," she continued and Jewel closed her eyes with her head down.

A couple of tears dropped on the lavender scarf that she was wearing. She had made a habit to wear scarfs around her neck. Even if the marks from the slave collars she used to have on her neck were long gone, she still wore the scarfs. That day, it was a lavender and beige one, matching the beige suit she was wearing. The sound of the firing troopers was soon covered by the sound of the guns and she opened her eyes looking at the ship. He avoided a few hits, but one of them got the engine on the right side and the trajectory changed suddenly. Jewel held her breath, until one of Des's screens blinked.

"Distress message. Coming from his ship," he added and played it the same instant.

The message was interrupted by an explosion and the image was lost, the sound went static. Jewel's heart stopped that moment. No one could speak, they all witnessed the last seconds of that man's life. His ship blew up in front of their eyes. Without a word she ran out of the room and rushing across the camp, she made her way to where the speeders were parked. In only seconds, Jewel was outside the safe area, riding the speeder, hoping to get to him in time, hoping he was still alive.

~~#~~

Leo'Ren got the download finished and hid the memory stick in one of his pockets. The skytroopers were close, but suddenly the sprinklers came on and they all went in different directions. It was his lucky break and sneaked out of the small, dark room. He worked his way to his ship but the luck didn't last long and the skytroopers returned, saw him and now they were firing at him. As soon as he got in the small, unmarked ship, he activated the shields and started the sequence for take-off. The shields were holding well, he wasn't worried, but saw the guns moving into firing position. He quickly weighed his chances, and decided that a fast exit would be best under the circumstances. With all the power diverted to the engines he took off and out of the spaceport, avoiding the missiles, and the automated guns. He felt the whole ship shaking when one of the engines was hit and knew instinctively that he was not going to make it far. He checked his surroundings and next sent a distress message to Odessen and to all Alliance frequencies. He hoped someone would get it. Another hit changed his trajectory dangerously and Leo'Ren knew that moment that wasn't going to end well. He shielded himself more out of habit, just a second before the final explosion. The fire, the noise, the pain, were all combined and he covered his eyes with one hand, while trying to enforce his shield with all the power he had.

Leo'Ren opened his eyes slowly. There was a lot of smoke around, he couldn't see much. He remembered the explosion and tried to move. An excruciating pain on the lower right side of his torso stopped him, and looked. A large piece of debris was sticking out right below his ribs. One smaller one was in his right thigh, and tried to pull it out. Suddenly he stopped, he realized that he would lose too much blood, he didn't have enough power to heal himself. He had used everything he had in him to stay alive, nobody else would have survived that. The explosion happened about a hundred feet above the tree tops, and pieces from his ship were littering a good area in the swamp now. With his injuries, he knew he couldn't make it far, he had to stay put.

With great effort and agonizing pain, he dragged himself across the floor, just outside the piece of the ship he landed in. He propped himself against the hot metal wall, and looked around. Howling beasts were making their presence known and Leo'Ren took in a deep breath. _I cannot die now…I have to find Lyla, I have to tell her. I have to stay alive._ He hoped that his message reached somebody, anybody, and help was on the way, but until then he was on his own. He took in a deep breath and tried to concentrate, to connect to the force. It was the only way he could stay alive. A faded shield surrounded him, and realized how weakened he was. The black coat was all ripped and his indigo leather robes were stained with blood. More out of instinct he checked his hip, the lightsaber was still there. Both his hands were scratched, full of blood, but that was his last worry.

The diminished connection with the force was what made him doubt he would make it. His gold eyes could hardly see around, in spite of the morning sun shining through the tree tops. He looked up and a small shuttle flew by. It was Zakuulan, and Leo'Ren thought right away that most probably were skytroopers looking for him. He let out another sigh and shook his head. All the sounds around him melted into one another, nothing was clear. At some point he thought he heard a speeder, but he couldn't even open his eyes. Leo'Ren felt life sipping out, felt his body giving up the fight, even if his mind was still screaming to stay alive.

Suddenly, he felt something, like an infusion of power. It was a connection he didn't feel in a long time. _I must be dreaming…This is not possible. She has been gone for a long time. Lyla…_ Images of their time together start playing in front of closed eyes. The sound of a speeder attracted his attention again, it was closer this time and the connection with the force was getting stronger. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw a small silhouette running towards him. _This can't be real…_ he thought and blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

The sun was reflecting in her hair, the same shades of auburn he knew and loved. It was a woman running towards him. And she was screaming something he couldn't hear. Leo'Ren could hear his heart beats were faster, and the power was even stronger now. She was only a few steps away from him when she launched towards him, kneeling in front of him, so close. The lavender eyes were filled with tears.

"Lyla," he whispered, convinced that he was dreaming.

"Darth Athran. Please don't die. Please…" he could hear her words, she was right there, but didn't trust his eyes. They played tricks on him before, when he could see her, hear her. But when he would try to reach for her, touch her, she would just disappear.

"Lyla…" he whispered again and reached to her with his left hand. This time she didn't disappear, she was really there. She was so close…"Are you really here?" he heard his own question and decided it sounded stupid.

"Yes, Darth Athran. I am here. Can't you feel the force?" she asked him and Leo'Ren saw her tears running down her face. That beautiful face he missed so much…

Without any other word, he pulled her closer, into a kiss that took both by surprise. Their first kiss was not just life changing, it was life giving.

"Lyla…I love you. I loved you all my life," he whispered seeing her surprise.

"Darth Athran…Please, heal yourself. Use the extra power," she insisted, still crying. It seemed she didn't hear him.

Leo'Ren smiled at her. It was the first time he had been able to smile since she had left. With his thumb, he wiped her tears away, replacing them with smudges of his own blood.

"Lyla…"

"I love you too. Please stay alive. Please," she begged him, hugging him close, careful not to touch his wounds, she didn't want to hurt him even more.

She looked at him. Except those incredible gold eyes and the silver hair, he looked nothing like she remembered. The corruption covered the gorgeous face she knew and loved. It didn't matter, she loved him more than anything in the world, he was her world.

"Master…" she tried to talk to him again, seeing he was slipping away.

"You still won't call me by my name," he whispered to her, half sad, half amused, opening his eyes again. "How did you find me? How did you know I was here?" he asked her next.

"I got your distress call. We helped you inside the spaceport, with the sprinklers, when the skytroopers were almost in that room," she explained to him quickly, smiling shyly between the tears that wouldn't stop. "Please, use the extra power and heal yourself."

"I am too injured and too weak. I am using the extra power to stay alive. If you were not here, I would be dead," he explained to her, hardly speaking. It was an effort, and Lyla reached for his personal holo. It was completely destroyed and she let it fall in the grass.

"Here, take my holo. Call your friends!" she asked him, trying to make him stay alert.

"You going to have to do it," he whispered with visible difficulty and she nodded quickly.

Leo'Ren gave her the main frequency for Odessen and she recognized it, it was where they were sending information. She had never used it herself, that was the job of their leader, but she had seen it before. She dialed it with shaking hands and waited for an answer.

~~#~~

Arria had a hard time sleeping since she returned from Hoth. She avoided talking to anyone about her trip. When her mother put her on the spot, she admitted she wasn't ready to talk about it. Cleo just hugged her and let her know she was going to be there when she was ready. With only three to four hours of sleep every night, Arria was tired. Even when she slept, she wasn't getting any rest, dreams were haunting her, turquoise eyes. That night it was a different dream, there was an explosion. She didn't see anything but a terrible explosion. Even though it was still dark outside, she got ready for the day and went to train some more. Something was missing, something inside her was changed and she had been trying to figure out what. She was practicing some of her throws, when she finally realized what was missing. Hate. All the hate that had been driving her for the past few years was gone. She didn't hate him anymore, and she avoided saying his name. There were only a few days left until she was supposed to meet him on Manaan, and Arria still didn't know if she will go or not. She just sat down, quietly, trying to think.

That was where Xollin found her, a few minutes before her combat class started. He had been restless as well, for a couple of days now, he knew that something was going to happen. He felt her turmoil, and went to look for her as soon as he got into the base.

"Arria," he saluted her and joined her on the lush, green grass.

She turned her head startled, she didn't expect to see her cousin. She had lost the notion of time.

"Hi…What are you doing here?" she asked him right away, desperately trying to compose herself.

"I have a bad feeling. Something bad, really bad is about to happen, and you are the most troubled one out of everyone. What is going on with you?" was his turn to ask, concerned.

"I can't sleep well. Early this morning I dreamed of an explosion," she found a quick explanation, hoping it was going to be good enough and he won't insist.

Xollin got up on his feet, and started to pace in visible deep thought. Arria joined him, and suddenly he stopped looking at her.

"Leo…" he whispered and started to run towards the main room, followed closely by Arria.

"What about Leo?" she insisted while keeping up with him.

"Something bad is happening to him. I can feel it," he answered without slowing down.

They both got into the meeting room the same time one of the technicians was letting everyone know that there was a distress signal coming in.

Everyone was in there, they had just finished another meeting. Marr and Cleo were just having a different opinion on something, just like always. Clarisse and Xander were both having fun watching their friends disagree on something, always curious to figure out which one will win the argument. Lana and Koth exchanging smiles and pretend they were busy. Even Theron was doing his best to hide the smirk on his face. He wasn't successful either.

"Play it quickly!" said Xollin just as he entered even before anyone else had a chance to answer.

The middle of the room was occupied the same second with Leo'Ren's image. His distress call reducing everyone to silence. The void that filled the room next was only topped by the end of the message. He was telling them that was hit and was going to try and land somehow in the swamps. The coordinates were already attached to the message, when the explosion ended the message. He didn't have the chance to land. Cleo's scream was instant.

"Leo!" and the same instant she turned into Marr's arms, hiding her face in his chest, while his arms closed around her.

"The explosion…" whispered Arria and looked at Xollin. That was when she saw Tara right behind him, watching the message while holding her breath.

"Is that what you saw?" he asked her quickly and looked at her just to see her nod. "I am going after him." Xollin spoke right away and was already taking a step to the door, when everyone else in the room offered to go with him at the same time. With a cold calm, Xollin stopped and turned around, looking at everyone. "No, stay here, he will try to call and let us know where he is," he tried to change everyone's minds.

"No. I am not going to…" opposed Cleo first, but Marr stopped her.

"He is right. We are too close to him to stay calm and not make mistakes. We are staying here."

Cleo looked at him, with a million questions in her eyes, and Xander was the next to approve.

"You are right. Someone needs to coordinate the rescue."

"I am coming with you. He will probably be hurt," Clarisse was next to step right beside her son and he nodded to his mother.

"I am coming too. If the skytroopers are after him, we might need to fight our way out." Arria let everyone know her intention and joined Xollin the same second.

"All right, let's go. Send all the information to my ship," added Xollin and they left the room, followed by Tara.

"I am coming too," she said when they were already on the corridor leading to the hangar. Xollin stopped and turned around to her.

"No. Stay here."

"Please, I need to do something to feel useful. I am sick of being treated like a child," she confronted him while Clarisse and Arria continued their way to the ship that was getting prepared already for the short flight to Zakuul.

"Tara, please understand…" tried Xollin again to stop her.

"No. If you don't let me come, I will stealth and sneak on that ship. You know I can do it."

Xollin's mind was screaming inside him to stop her, but her determination was written all over her face. He knew he was going to regret his decision the second he accepted it.

"Fine…But don't do anything stupid out there."

"I am not a child, Xol. I can hold my own."

Only a few short minutes later they all took off in Xollin's ship and another few minutes later they made the jump to hyperspace. In the meeting room, Cleo was still crying in Marr's arms, when she lifted her face to him.

"You should have stopped him. Why did you let him go?"

"Cleo, Leo'Ren is a grown man," he tried to calm her down.

"He is my son! Our son! And he might be dead," she yelled at him with uncontrolled anger.

"He is not. I would have felt it if he was dead. He is still alive," continued Marr to try and calm her down, while holding her still in his arms.

"Marr is right, Cleo. He is alive, we would all have felt if he wasn't," spoke Xander next, touching her shoulder with his left hand, while clasping Marr's shoulder with his right. "Xol will get him back," he added and smiled at them.

Cleo just continued to sob in her husband's arms for a while. She had no idea how long had it been, when a beep attracted her attention.

"There is an incoming call from Zakuul," said Theron out loud and suddenly Cleo looked at him.

"Leo?" she asked quickly, but Theron shook his head.

"No. But the frequency belongs to us. It's an Alliance issued holo," he added and after another quick check he put the call through.

In the middle of the huge holoterminal the bluish image of a girl came into view. She was crying, in visible distress, and her lavender eyes got everyone's attention.

"Lyla!" spoke Xander first recognizing her and Cleo turned around to see her at the same time with Marr.

"Darth Hellix! Thank the stars! I am here with Darth Athran," she started to talk and moved the holo around so everyone could see him. Leo'Ren was unconscious, but alive. His injuries visible, and Cleo took a sharp breath in.

"Help is on the way, Lyla. Keep him alive. Xollin is coming with my wife and Darth Arria," continued Xollin, but she interrupted him right away.

"Tell them to hurry. There are venomous lurkers here, and I think we might have some skytroopers showing up too."

"Lyla." Marr stepped closer to the holo to come into her view and she shifted her attention to him.

Cleo was still in his arms, both of them looking at her. She had recognized them right away. She had seen their pictures before, she knew they were freed after five years spent in carbonite, but she was still surprised to meet Leo'Ren's parents.

"Darth Marr…Capt…" she started, but this time Cleo interrupted her.

"Cleo. My name is Cleo. I understand that you are Lyla," and the young girl nodded while wiping her tears away, just so more would come on. "Lyla, please do whatever you can to keep Leo safe. Please, take care of my son," asked her Cleo and Lyla just sobbed, looking around scared.

Marr sensed her fear and was the next to speak.

"Lyla, my son told me about your connection with the force, he trained you."

"Yes, but I am…" she tried, but Marr lifted his right hand interrupting her.

"You listen to me. Everything you need to know, he already taught you. You can do this. Remember your training."

A moan coming from Leo distracted Lyla and she rushed to kneel beside him. He was still unconscious.

"I have not trained in a long time, I am not sure I can remember anything," she explained, still scared.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath in," Marr ordered her and even if she didn't think it would help, she closed her eyes. A howl near by distracted her again and she opened her eyes, looking around scared.

"Lurkers…"

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath in," insisted Marr, with a tone that didn't permit any negotiation.

"But…"

"Just trust me, and do as I tell you. I want my son alive more that you know. You need to relax, connect to the force and remember your training. Just do it. It will be all right."

Lyla looked at him with a mix of doubt, fear, and respect, but she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Again."

Marr's one word kept her focused, and she noticed that she had stopped shaking. She repeated the breathing a few more times, until Marr felt she was more relaxed, that panic was not going to be in the way anymore.

"Now, feel the force. It is in you, all around you," Cleo was listening to his voice, while looking at that young girl in front of them. Leo'Ren's life was in her hands, and Cleo prayed she was going to be strong enough to keep him alive at least until Xollin would get there.


	31. Chapter 31

While Marr was walking through every move with Lyla, Xander made sure her holo location was transmitted to Xollin. The first wave of skytroopers put Lyla to the test.

"She always had problems with her offensive spells," whispered Xander to Marr and he nodded slightly.

That wasn't good news, but Marr continued to give her instructions step by step, and she was following them just as exactly as she followed Leo'Ren's when he trained her.

"Lyla…" they all heard Leo'Ren's whisper and saw her rushing to him, as soon as she finished killing a small group of skytroopers.

Cleo's eyes filled again with tears. She was happy that he was alive and regained consciousness even if only for a few seconds, but worried that Xollin wouldn't make it in time, that Lyla wasn't going to be able to hold back the attacks coming their way.

"I am right here," she whispered and gently ran her hand through his hair, looking at him with a shy smile. She took off her scarf and wiped some of the blood on his face, barely touching him over the multiple cuts. Her gentleness and care brought a smile to everyone's faces. Even Marr smiled behind his mask.

"Check in my pocket," he whispered her indicating his inside pocket, right over his heart.

She listened to him and her tiny hand pulled out the pendant, the same one he had given her on her birthday, the night she ran away. Tears stopped her from saying anything, but Leo smiled at her and lifted his hand touching her face.

"Keep it this time."

She just nodded and turned around quickly, some lurkers were approaching this time.

"You can take them. Remember what I taught you," he continued to whisper to her and she got up on her feet quickly. With the pendant in her pocket, she started her cast and lightning covered the whole area around them. Most of the lurkers died within seconds, but one of them got close to her and started to attack her. She got clawed a couple of times, but continued to fight it. Right before she managed to kill that lurker, he bit her and she yelped in pain.

"Are you all right, Lyla?" asked Xollin right away since he was now connected too, and she turned to the holo.

"I am fine. Hurry, please, Master Hellix!" Where are you?" she asked him, seeing Leo'Ren unconscious again.

"Getting ready to jump out of hyperspace. We should be there in a few minutes."

"You are doing great, Lyla," she heard Clarisse and she smiled seeing her.

"Master Clarisse…Darth Arria…" she saluted them both smiling and trying again to wipe her tears. She couldn't keep up with them.

"Just hang on Lyla. We are going to be there shortly."

"Skytroopers. Lyla, refresh the shields. Concentrate."

Marr continued his instructions, while everyone else watched her with interest.

Step by step, skytrooper by skytrooper, Lyla killed the whole group of over a dozen skytroopers, just by following Marr's instructions. She was intimidated by him, and Marr picked up on it quickly. She would have not done or said anything against him, and he was counting on that. He knew that if she followed his instructions, she could keep both of them alive. Marr sensed the connection she had with his son, and knew she was powerful enough to make it. He just needed to keep her attention on the task at hand, and not allow her to get scared, worried, or to think about anything else.

Xander knew his plan right away and helped as much as he could. He knew that if she saw the help that was on the way she would have hope, and conferenced Xollin in. It worked and she was defending Leo'Ren and herself better that anyone could have hoped. With Leo'Ren now conscious again, Cleo started to breathe, and hoped that soon he would be back, safe, that Xollin and Clarisse will be able to heal him. His injuries looked serious enough, but she refused to even think that he would not make it. When he went unconscious again, Cleo's fear spiked.

"We are going to land right by you. Hang in there," they all heard Xollin and Lyla looked up just in time to see his ship descending over the treetops.

"You have more incoming," Arria warned her, already getting ready to jump out of the ship.

Xollin opened the ramp before even touching the ground and Arria jumped out first, joining Lyla. With the ship on the ground, everyone else rushed out and Clarisse ran straight to Leo, shielding everyone else on her way. With Xollin, Arria and Tara the next waves of skytroopers didn't stand a chance. They had already prepared the kolto tank and Xollin rushed to help his mother take Leo'Ren inside the ship. Lyla followed them, while Arria and Tara fought the few groups of lurkers that attacked them, attracted by the noise and probably the smell of fresh blood.

With almost everyone back on the ship, Tara dashed for the ramp and right before she got in and closed the hatch for the takeoff, she was bitten by one of the lurkers too. One little yelp escaped her, but next her saber sliced the beast in half and she ran inside.

"We are all in, go!" she yelled from near the hatch, and this time Arria took the flying responsibility so Xollin and his mother could take care of her brother.

As soon as they were in hyperspace, Arria joined the rest in the medical bay. The debris sticking out of Leo'Ren's injuries was removed and now he was floating, unconscious once again in the bluish liquid, inside the kolto tank. Xollin and Clarisse were already meditating, healing him, while Lyla was just sitting in front of the tank. She knelt, and her hands and forehead were touching the tank, tears running on her cheeks. She started to feel a little warm, and sweat covered her forehead. Tara was just walking around and Arria looked at her, sensing her nervousness.

"Are you all right, Tara?" she asked her quickly.

"Yes, I am fine. Just a little nervous, I think. That was close," she answered and Arria smiled at her.

"We all made it, and that is what matters. C'mon, let them do what they do best," she insisted and they both walked away.

Arria got back into her chair, with Tara beside her and let her head on the high backrest with a deep sigh. Soon she was into her own little universe, with her thoughts, and a certain man took over… _I can't go to Manaan. I want to, but it doesn't feel right. We are all still fighting against him, how can I go and have a great time with him? How did I let myself fall for him like this? Why him? When the time comes, am I even going to be able to fight against him? I will have to. As is right now it's going to be hard, if not impossible. Maybe I should get my time with him…A whole galaxy of people wants him dead and I am thinking to go spend time with him. This is so wrong. Maybe I should talk to mom. But that means that I will have to admit that I love him. Aunt Risse told me once to never feel guilty for falling in love. Why do I feel like is the worst thing I could have done?_ Arria was so troubled by her own thoughts, she didn't notice Tara, right beside her, looking at her.

In the medical bay Xollin and Clarisse were healing every inch of Leo'Ren's injured body. The kolto was helping, and Leo himself was a fighter. Lyla started to feel dizzy, but she was fighting it too, she wanted to be there, to give him the extra power he needed. Knowing now that he loved her gave her the strength she needed, she was doing everything in her power to help. She wanted nothing more than to see him be himself again, to hear him tell her that he loved her, again, and again…

She realized that she was too busy trying to hide her own feelings all that time, and didn't see that he was doing the same thing. She felt guilty, she felt responsible for everything. Her heartbeats increased and started to feel erratic, she was having a hard time breathing and soon her eyes got heavy. Suddenly she lost consciousness and collapsed right by the kolto tank. Clarisse jumped right out of her meditation and, leaving Xollin to take care of Leo, she rushed to Lyla. After a quick check she took her to one of the beds.

"She is poisoned. I am going to cleanse her, but she might have fought it for too long. Her whole body is shutting down," she let Xollin know and started to meditate, her aura shining once again.

As soon as they landed back on Odessen, Cleo and Marr ran up the ramp, they didn't even wait for anyone to come out first. In the medical bay, the kolto tank was getting ready to be moved into the medical wing of the base, and more help arrived quickly.

"He is going to be all right," Xollin assured them, smiling at them.

Cleo hugged him the same second.

"Thank you."

Clarisse joined them, leaving Lyla alone for a few seconds.

"Cleo…" she called her friend and Cleo ran into her arms.

"Risse, thank you! I owe you…" she added and then she saw Lyla unconscious on the bed. "What is wrong with her?" she asked right away.

"She got poisoned. I cleansed it, and she is fighting back. She will be out for a while," she explained while they both approached her. "You should have seen her, Cleo. Kneeling, in front of the tank…She looked just like you when Marr was in the tank, years ago," continued Clarisse looking at the young girl, with memories flooding her mind.

Cleo looked at her friend and then at Lyla.

"She really loves him too, then…"

Clarisse nodded and they all walked out of the ship, following the kolto tank and Lyla in the medical wing.

"Tara," Xollin stopped her right before they would exit the ship as well. They were the last ones and she looked at him with her usual, luminous smile. "Are you all right?" he asked her and she nodded, hugging him. She had been anxious through the whole flight back. Xollin closed his arms around her and kissed her blonde hair. "You should go home and rest, I will stay a little longer, just to make sure everything is going all right with Leo and Lyla."

"I can wait for you," she tried to make him change his mind.

"You were great out there. I know you were nervous, I sensed it. I also know that you are tired. I promise I will not be long. Go home, I will be coming too, shortly," insisted Xollin and Tara just smiled.

"All right. I will make a quick dinner," she added, and after a kiss, she went towards the quick travel, while Xollin went to check on his cousin.

~~#~~

Tara went home and she rushed to make some dinner as she promised, when she started to feel hot, and sweaty, a little dizzy. She ignored it, finishing the dinner for Xollin, but the symptoms just got worse, and she figured that a shower would help. Tara completely forgot that one of the lurkers bit her. She found her way to the bedroom, mostly holding on to every wall on her way. It felt like her body wasn't listening to her anymore, and her heartbeats were just out of control. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, and she lost her balance next. She fell on the soft rug, and tried to get up, at least if she could make it to the bed she figured that a nap would maybe help, since the shower seemed to be a harder task. Tara made it half way up, when she collapsed again and this time she couldn't get up anymore. With a last bit of rational thought she grabbed her holo, but before she had a chance to dial any frequency she lost consciousness. Her last thought went to Xollin, her last hope was that he would come home soon.

"Mother, you can go, I will stay a few more minutes until we get Leo out of the tank," said Xollin and Clarisse looked at him.

"Maybe you should go, Tara is waiting for you. I will stay," she offered and Xollin smiled at her gratefully. He couldn't wait to go home and see her. He felt that she had been nervous, it wasn't the first time she had been in real combat, but she could count on the fingers of one hand her experience.

"Are you sure?" he insisted and Clarisse nodded right away.

"There shouldn't be any complications, Leo is doing just fine. I am only going to keep Cleo company," she added in a whisper and Xollin hugged her.

Before leaving he checked quickly on Leo, he was doing more than just fine, was doing great and he giggled at the thought of his aunt's reaction when they will take his cousin out of the kolto tank. His corruption was cleared as well. Next, he checked on Lyla, and she was outside any danger, just sleeping. His parents were sitting with Marr and Cleo, talking in low whispers while droids and a few nurses were watching all the monitors. Finally, convinced that he wouldn't be missed there, he rushed to go home. He knew he was missed there.

The quick travel took him home in no time at all, and he went straight into the kitchen, already peeling off his robes.

"Tara…" he called her entering the empty kitchen. The dinner was ready and he took a couple of bites before throwing off the boots and the shirt he was wearing under the robes.

 _She must be already asleep. She was tired._ After another couple of bites, he walked to their bedroom. The lights were on, he could see them through the door that wasn't closed all the way, and he smiled, thinking that she didn't even bother to turn them off, or she was too tired to do so. The second he opened the door and saw her on the floor, Xollin's heart stopped.

"Tara!" he yelled and rushed to her, kneeling right beside her. "Tara, my love…"

She was barely breathing, the pulse was weak, and he checked quickly to see what was going on. For a few seconds she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Xol…" her whisper was so weak, he barely heard her.

"Tara, everything is going to be all right. You are poisoned. Hang in there," he told her while already starting to cleanse her, blaming himself that he didn't notice earlier. How could he have missed that, why didn't he see her poisoning? She must have felt it. Why didn't she say something? Why wait, why fight it, why…

"I love you," was her last whisper, her last breath, and the same instant she fell lifeless in his arms.

"No! Tara!" His scream could be heard the same instant, with all the agonizing pain in it.

Xollin held her tight in his arms, he felt that last tiny bit of life leaving her body and he closed his eyes. He was too late, he couldn't save her. Two big tears left his eyes and traveled down his cheeks, falling into her hair.

"Tara…" he whispered and suddenly a thought passed through his mind. Right away he contacted his father through their link and Xander heard him.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked him seeing him opening his eyes wide.

"Xol needs you. Quickly! Tara just died," he added under the surprised looks from Cleo and Marr.

They left in a hurry and the quick travel took them at their son's home. They both rushed to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway, shocked.

Xollin was kneeling on the floor, beside the bed, holding Tara's body in his arms, close to him. With only pants on, the dragon tattoo on his back was in plain view, with his wings opened. His body was moving into a slow, hardly perceptible rocking motion, and his occasional whispers were just her name. The long braids were moving slightly on his back, some had slipped over his shoulders and the movement was making the beads touch, creating the sound that she loved so much. Xander and Clarisse looked at each other and advanced into the room. Xollin's pain was palpable all around, he wasn't trying to hide it, or control it.

"Tara…" came another whisper and his parents knelt right beside him.

"Xol…We are so sorry..." said his father and Xollin looked at him. He was crying…Xander hadn't seen his son cry since he was about five years old…His pain reminded him of his own, of how he felt when he almost lost Clara…He could only imagine what was in his son's heart that second.

"Mother, help me bring her back…" said Xollin next and looked at Clarisse. She could feel his pain in every fiber of her own body. His request didn't surprise her. He knew that she did bring back his father, a long time ago…

"Xol, it's not that easy…" she tried to make him change his mind.

"I don't care…Please! I want her back, I need her…" he begged his mother and with a sad smile, Clarisse agreed.

"Fine…You are the one that will have to do it…I am going to be right there with you, guiding you through it…If at any time you feel that you need more power, leach on me and your father…You will need a lot of power and control…But most important, you will need the will to bring her back…"

Xollin wiped his tears away and nodded. He kissed Tara one more time and laid her carefully on the bed. His gray eyes looked one more time at her _Tara…I won't give up…Come back, please…_ For a second he remembered that he was planning on asking her to marry him…The ring was finally delivered to him by Thomas the day before. He had just been waiting for a good moment. Now he might never have that chance…

"I am ready," he said next and, closing his eyes he started to meditate alongside his mother. In only seconds, Xander had to close his eyes and surround himself in darkness...It was so bright…

~~#~~

It had been already couple of hours since Leo'Ren was taken out of the kolto tank. His broken ribs were healed, all the injuries, but he still had a couple of bandages to protect the raw healed flesh where the two major wounds were. As soon as he was sure his son was outside any danger, Marr went to offer his help to Xollin. Cleo instead, refused to leave. She was sitting quietly with Arria by her side.

"You should try and get some sleep…You looked tired…" she finally said and looked at her daughter.

"I can't sleep well lately…" she answered without even looking at her mother. Cleo knew that already, she had recognized her symptoms as soon as she was back from Hoth.

"It seems whatever happened on Hoth is still bothering you."

Arria looked at her for a few seconds, then she turned her eyes back to her brother. She was still hesitant to open the subject. After a few more minutes of complete silence, she whispered.

"I love him…"

Cleo smiled and looked at her. "You should, he is your brother…" she joked and placed her hand over Arria's the same instant.

Arria looked at her mother and opened her mouth to say something, to clarify what she thought it was a misunderstanding, but Cleo stopped her right away.

"I was only trying to get you to smile…I know you do…" Arria looked back to Leo'Ren and let out a deep sigh. "Being in love is a reason to be happy, something to be celebrated…" added Cleo.

Suddenly Arria got up on her feet and took a few steps into the room. She glanced at the chrono, it was almost one o'clock.

"There is no reason for me, mom…I fell in love with the enemy…"

"A powerful enemy can always turn out to be an even more powerful ally…Someone told me that once…" said Cleo and Arria looked at her, saw her kind smile.

"We are at war, there is a whole galaxy of people out there that want him dead." Arria tried to explain, but Cleo interrupted her again.

"No, sweetheart…You are the one that wants or wanted him dead. The rest of the galaxy just wants peace, the people want their lives back…They don't care if Arcann is dead or alive as long as they get their way of life back."

Arria took a few more steps. It was the first time she heard his name spoken in front of her since she came back. Images from her night with him came back in her mind just to torture her more.

"What happened on Hoth? And don't tell me 'nothing'. You have not been yourself since…"

Arria hesitated again. She took her seat back and looked down, her eyes filling with tears.

"We saved each others lives and spent the night together, consummated our marriage." She added in a whisper, ashamed that she had given into passion, that she couldn't stay clear from him. The memory of his arms around her, his kisses, his whispers, were so vivid in her mind. She remembered him walking towards her with only that wampa skin around his hips, dragging on the floor behind him…She had to take a deep breath in and control herself.

"I hope you were not disappointed…." joked Cleo again and this time Arria did smile. Her arm went around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her close to her, into a hug she felt she needed. Arria's tears finally started to run down her face…She didn't think it was still possible to cry after how much she'd done it in the past days and nights. "Do you still want him dead?"

Arria shook her head, she didn't. She wanted to be peace and have her chance at being happy, but that was just a dream. It wasn't peace, and her chance was less than zero…

"At some point we will have to fight against him, and one of us is not going to make it out alive…I have to get him out of my mind," said Arria after a while. She sounded determined, but Cleo looked at her with doubt in her eyes.

"I don't think that your mind is the problem…And why do you think that one of you two has to die?"

"He doesn't seem to be eager to negotiate any peace. This war will only end if he dies…I saw him fight, I fought against him…He can't be defeated easily, even if we do, he is going to take some with him…" answered Arria and the image of those exploding wampas flashed through her mind. She could almost feel again the power that she felt in him, the way it astounded her.

"Does he love you?" came Cleo's short question interrupting Arria.

"Yes…" she whispered and Cleo smiled again.

"Then he will not hurt you. Have you asked him to negotiate peace?" continued Cleo with her questions.

"Not in so many words…I just know he won't."

"You might be surprised…You should talk to him…I am sure he has some sort of plan. He must know by now that you won't just turn your back to your people and he doesn't seem to be the kind of man that doesn't think ahead, that does things without a plan."

"I was supposed to meet him in a few days. I don't think I can…"

"Why not? Busy schedule?"

Arria smiled again and looked at her mother. She missed her so much, her witty remarks, her questions and advice…She always made her feel better. She was still her role model.

"No…I just can't. It feels wrong to go spend two weeks with him when we are in the middle of a war against him…I feel so guilty…"

"Stop right there, young lady!" Cleo interrupted this time with a determined tone. "You should never, ever, under any circumstances feel guilty for falling in love. And yes, even if it is with the enemy. Your heart doesn't know the difference, your heart chose him, and you can't do absolutely nothing about it. Well, you could, but it's just waste of time…Accept it and instead of spending all this time trying to find ways to feel bad about, put that effort in finding solutions. Trust me, there is nothing in this world that is more satisfying, more fulfilling than be with the man you love…The man that loves you back, that would die for you…"

"But mom…" tried Arria to interrupt her.

"Arria, my sweetheart…Go, spend the time with him, talk to him, and I mean really talk. If you two love each other this much, you will find a way. Maybe you two falling in love with each other is the best thing that ever could happen to this galaxy…Don't ever underestimate the power of love. You can do anything if you want it hard enough…"

"Dad used to say that…" whispered Arria still not convinced, but with doubt now more evident in her decision of not going to meet him.

"Because he knows what he is talking about! We were enemies when we fell in love…We worked it out…I have learned a few things from him."

"There wasn't a whole galaxy against him."

"Just a half…The Republic side…Maybe more, since quite a few imperials and Sith made it on that line-up…" corrected Cleo and made Arria smile again, in spite of everything. "Arria, all I want for you is to be happy. Would I have liked if you would have fallen in love with someone else? Maybe…It is not for me to decide, it is not even for you to decide…Your heart has chosen, and you will only be happy if you follow it. I am not trying to push you into his arms, or anyone else. I am only telling you that by not following your heart you will not be happy. I would hate to see you unhappy, with a broken heart…It is the last thing I would want for you. I have seen already more than I wanted to see of that with your brother…"

Silence fell again in the room and Arria looked at Lyla. She looked more mature that the last time she had seen her. She and Leo'Ren had both been unhappy for a while, both away from each other with broken hearts…Her brother was now clear of corruption, all it took was to see her, to know she was back in his life. She wondered how Arcann would react if she would walk away, never to see him again. Would he have a broken heart? Now, when she knew he had one, there was a good chance…How would he deal with it? How would she? Lyla moved slightly…Looked like she was waking up. Cleo went closer to her and grabbed her hand. Cleo's smile was the first thing she saw only moments later when she opened her eyes.

"Capt…" she started to whisper surprised.

"Cleo...Please. You are safe and outside any danger…I want to thank you for saving Leo…" started Cleo but at the mention of his name, Lyla jumped right up.

"Darth Athran! How is he?" she asked right away looking around scared.

"He is fine, just sleeping…" spoke Arria coming into view and pointing to her brother, in the bed next to hers. She thought it was funny how Lyla was still calling him by his Sith name.

"He is himself again…" whispered Lyla and tears gathered in her eyes. She could see the corruption gone, and the face she loved and followed her in her dreams every night since she had left, was back…

"Thanks to you…You broke his heart when you ran away…All it took was for him to see you and he got to be himself again," Arria reminded her and Lyla got up from her bed and went to Leo'Ren's. She wanted to see him, she needed to touch him and make sure he was all right. The second she touched him, Leo'Ren moved slightly. Lyla took his hand into hers and just sat on the edge of his bed. She knew how he could use the extra power that she was giving him just by being near him, she wanted him to use it, to feel better, to wake up so she could see his eyes…

"I am here now…I won't run away ever again…It was so hard…" she whispered and the tears started again to run from her lavender eyes.

Cleo hugged her and whispered her "Thank you for coming back…"

Lyla nodded and hugged her back, while trying to control those tears that wouldn't stop. When she finally managed to do so, she looked at Leo'Ren again. The bandages over his ribs and right thigh reminded her how badly he was injured. The small 'v' marks on his chest reminded her how it felt when he was holding her in his arms and she let out a deep sigh. She was definitely never going to run away from him again…Ever.


	32. Chapter 32

Xollin knew he had no time to waste and communed with the force quickly. His bright orange aura surrounded him almost instantly. He needed first to connect with the force at the deepest level possible, where his power was, just ready to let it flow through him. He felt his parent's power offered to him, like a warm, fuzzy blanket all around him. It was there for him to take it, but first he needed to harvest his own.

The light side was familiar to Xollin, for years he had been merging into light, let the force go in him, through him, all around him…He absorbed that power, filling himself with it. He was calm and composed, the light side was helping him control every single emotion, organize every thought.

He knew he would need to harvest more power and the dark side was next. That was where all those emotions were coming back, alive, strong, fueling his power. The thought that Tara was dead because of him, because he didn't see she was poisoned, made him feel guilty again, and he used that guilt to power up.

He remembered how every single morning since Tara entered his life he started the day with a smile. Either he would wake up first and just look at her, still asleep in his arms, or he would open his eyes to see her smile, he was happy, he had what he wanted…Tara. He loved her more than anything. He loved her luminous, contagious smile, the dark, deep chocolatey eyes, the sweet scent, the even sweeter taste…A light tremor traveled in his body, making his heart beat out of normal rhythm. He loved the way she was always fighting some rebel stands of hair that insisted to come tickle her nose or her cheek, the way she was dancing in the kitchen while surprising him with some delicious meal, the way she looked when they were meditating together, the way she looked at him... The love for the woman that was lying dead in front of him give him even more power and he harvested it without any hesitation.

The realization that all that could be gone forever, made him fear that he wouldn't be able to bring her back, that he lost her. Xollin was suddenly, for the first time ever, afraid, doubting his own power, his own limits. He channeled all that fear and the power from it took his parent's breaths away. They could both sense him charging, gathering his power and both realized just how much more powerful than any of them he was. They had never had the chance to see him to his maximum potential until then, he'd never needed to exploit everything he had learned, never needed to use everything he could until that night. Tara's death was his trial.

"When you are ready, channel all that power, let the force flow into her body. You need to make her heart beat again," whispered Clarisse and Xollin nodded.

After a deep breath in, he placed his hand over her chest, above her heart and let the force do the rest. It only took a few seconds, the longest seconds he had ever lived. With that first heartbeat he almost lost his concentration, but Clarisse was there, she was expecting it and kept him focused. The hard part was just starting and he needed to stay in control.

"Next concentrate on her lungs, she needs to breathe, then her brain needs the blood, the oxygen, before any permanent damage might occur. I will take care of the poison."

Clarisse's directions were coming on a low tone, in a soft voice, just as warm as her power. She started to cleanse the poison, while Xollin followed her directions. He needed to keep a slow and steady flow of force, with just enough increase to get things started, but right away toned down, so her body wouldn't go in shock. Tara's first breath filled Xollin's heart with hope. He might have a chance to ask her to be his wife after all. He might enjoy many more days with her in his life.

It had been a while since he started bringing her back and he hadn't even touched the additional power offered to him by his parents, when Marr joined them. His power wasn't necessary, but his presence was quickly appreciated. At Clarisse's insistence, Xollin accepted the extra power offered to him, finally. It was only to reduce his recovery time, he didn't want to collapse right after she opened her eyes. The time seemed stretched, it was passing agonizingly slow, and Xollin was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. He just wanted to see Tara open her eyes and smile at him. After another almost an hour, he heard his mother's directions again.

"She is now outside danger, just slowly decreasing the force flow should wrap it up… You don't need us anymore, so we are going to give you two your privacy. Don't forget, slow and steady, do not shock her body. She should be up soon after you stop."

"Thank you all…You have my gratitude," whispered Xollin without losing his concentration, but everyone could feel his power diminishing, and see his bright aura fading.

Clarisse left with Xander and Marr, each going to their homes, while Xollin continued to gradually exit from his meditative state. When he was done, he just sat by Tara, waiting for her to wake up. Her breathing was now normal, she looked like she was just asleep. The moment he had been waiting for came, not a second too soon, and she finally opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Xol…" she whispered, and he hugged her to him, burying his face in her hair, filling his hands with it.

"Tara…Welcome back, my love…" he managed to whisper, the painful gulp in his throat stopping him from saying anything else.

She was alive again, in his arms, and the two big, hot tears couldn't be stopped. He could breathe again normally, for the first time in hours, since he found her. Being so close to losing her forever made him realize how much he wanted her, needed her in his life.

"Back?" she questioned him confused, enjoying their closeness, bur sensing all his emotions, the erratic heartbeats.

He just nodded and held her tighter, closer to him, rocking her back and forth slowly, almost imperceptible. He needed a few seconds to find his voice again, to swallow that lump that seemed to have blocked his throat.

"You died, Tara. You were poisoned. I had to bring you back," he finally managed to speak, without letting her go from his arms, not even when she tried to pull back and look at him.

"How did I get poisoned? Are you serious, I really died?" she continued with questions, while trying to remember for herself what happened.

That was when, finally, Xollin loosened his hold on her and looked into her eyes. She saw right away the turmoil inside him, everything he had felt, every last drop of fear, love and guilt…Even the tears he had shed.

"When we were on Zakuul, did any of those lurkers bit you or scratched you?" he asked her.

"Yes, one…Right before I closed the door, but I killed him."

"They are venomous, Tara. That is how you got poisoned, that is how Lyla got poisoned too. My mother cleansed her poison while I kept healing Leo. You should have told us."

"I had no idea…When I got home I felt a little hot, and sweaty, I just thought I was tired. When I collapsed I figured that something is not right and I tried to call you, but I don't remember if I did," she explained, while Xollin shook his head.

"You didn't have a chance, most probably lost consciousness right before dialing. I found you with your holo in your hand," answered Xollin, remembering that second when he found her on the floor, when he thought their lives together were over, and he hugged her again.

"I am so sorry," she whispered with tears filling her eyes, hiding her face into his chest.

"Promise me that you are not going to do this to me again. Let me know at the slightest sign that something is not right. I can't go through this again, Tara!"

His words found their way to her ears, into her mind, deep into her heart, and made her realize what she had put him through. She felt his emotions, strong, chaotic, but so clear.

"I promise…" she whispered.

Suddenly Xollin ran from their room, and Tara looked at the opened door, confused. He didn't say a word, just got up and ran. Only a few seconds later he came back and she couldn't contain the happy smile. For those few seconds she thought he might be mad at her, she thought she hurt him too much to be forgiven. The look in his eyes when he stepped back into the room assured her that it was not the case, that he loved her. She felt the smile in his eyes deep inside her.

"Xol…" she whispered, continuing to sit up in the middle of their bed.

He rushed to her and knelt in the bed, right beside her.

"Tara, I love you so much, that words are not enough to even try and say it…All I want is to spend the rest of our lives together. Would you marry me?" he asked her and held the ring in front of her already teary eyes.

The tears started to run down her face instantly and she nodded quickly.

"Yes…I love you too, Xol…"

His kiss interrupted anything else she might have wanted to say. Nothing else mattered that moment, she had said 'yes', she accepted to be his. Tara looked at the ring on her finger, it was so beautiful, with that chocolate colored big gem in the middle, surrounded by long diamonds, in a star shape.

"It is so beautiful." Her whisper and new kiss made Xollin's heart smile, and knew that second that they belonged together…For as long as they would live.

Xollin felt the bed moving slightly, the whole room spinning around him, and lost his balance for a few seconds. Tara looked at him worried, she felt his slight move, and looked again into his eyes.

"Xol, what is it? Are you all right?" she asked right away, holding her hands on either side of his beautiful face that she loved so much.

"I am sorry, Tara…Just a little dizzy. Resurrecting takes a lot…" he started to explain but she interrupted him right away.

"Lie down, relax. Do you need some food?"

"No…I don't have enough energy left to eat. I need to recover…" he added while his voice was melting down. She could see the fatigue, even if he tried to hide it, to overcome it.

"What can I do to help?" she insisted while Xollin was already under the luxurious covers, with his eyes closed.

"Nothing…I am just going to sleep. Stay with me…" Xollin added and wrapped his arms around her. It was the last thing he remembered, the same second he fell into a deep sleep, the well-deserved recovery.

Tara got undressed under the covers, she didn't want to leave from the comfort of his arms. Next she reached to the force and flipped the light switch with a giggle. She always wanted to do that, but somewhere, in the back of her mind, the Jedi teachings stopped her. Not tonight, nothing could stop her tonight. In the faint glow of the dimmed night lights that came on, she looked at Xollin.

That first day she ever saw him came back in her mind with surprising clarity. She was still mourning the loss of her parents. There had only been five months since they both went to do a routine supply run when their ship got caught in crossfire…The eternal fleet ships were attacking some other smuggler ship and they just happen to be there, at the wrong time, in the wrong place.

Her mother rarely went with her father in his runs, she had a job, she was a respected chef, and a part of her life for every single day since she could remember. Her father was a smuggler and would be gone sometimes for weeks at a time, just to spoil her when he was home. From every single one of his trips he used to bring her a new silk ribbon for her hair, she had a collection that she kept and used on daily basis. She could remember the exact time she had gotten every single one of them in those years, even if she had tens, in all possible colors.

That time her mother had a few days off and agreed to go with her father for that run, take advantage of one of the rare occasions when they could spend some time together. They never came back, they got to spend the eternity together. A tear rolled slowly from the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek. Tara let out a deep sigh followed by a sad smile. It was the reason she decided to join the Alliance, she wanted to avenge her parents' deaths. She had no idea that in the first day she was going to meet Xollin. She had been told before that she had a connection with the force, but she didn't care much about it, all she wanted was to become a chef, just like her mother.

When Xollin looked at her for the first time with those gray eyes and told her that she was force sensitive, she suddenly wanted to learn more about her connection. She could sense the power within him, she wanted him to teach her the ways of the force, and anything else he would have like to. She fell in love with him from that first second, for the first time in her life. His eyes, his tattoos, the way he was always standing tall and proud, the way his long braided hair moved, making those white and black beads touch into that incredible sound, everything about him made her knees feel soft, her heart beat faster all those years, even into the present day. She still felt butterflies in her stomach, dancing a dance of excitement and happiness every time she saw him.

The night on Rishi was next to come back into her mind and she smiled, molding her body against his. That man, beside her, had been her everything for years, and now he'd asked her to marry him, to be his wife, he brought her back from dead. She owed him everything. It was almost morning when she finally fell asleep, dreaming of a lifetime with Xollin, the man she loved more than anything in the whole entire world. He was her world.

~~#~~

Arria looked at her mother and smiled.

"We should go, mom. Leo is in good hands, outside any danger and I bet he would like his privacy with Lyla when he wakes up."

Cleo looked at her daughter, she was right and with a deep sigh, she approached Lyla.

"Do you need anything?" she asked her.

Lyla just shook her head slowly, and looked at Cleo with teary, sad eyes.

"No, thank you. I just want him to wake up." Cleo couldn't hide her smile, she remembered when Marr was injured, when all she wanted was for him to wake up, and another deep sigh left her chest.

"He will. The healers, the medics, all assured us that he is outside any danger. If you need anything, please just ask anyone," added Cleo and after a short hug she left the room.

Arria lingered in the doorway for a few more seconds, she didn't want to go home and be alone with her thoughts, with the memories that were haunting her. She decided to stop by the meeting room and delay the moment when she had to go home. After another look and an encouraging smile in Lyla's direction, she left, with slow steps, dropped shoulders and her head down. The meeting room seemed empty and she walked in, going straight to one of the lit up screens. It didn't matter what it was displaying, it was something that would take her mind away.

"Darth Arria," she heard a familiar voice and turned around quickly, startled. It was Senya.

"Oh…I didn't think that anyone would be here," tried Arria to justify her reaction.

"How is Darth Athran, and everyone else?" she asked.

"Everyone is outside any danger, recovering. Lyla is already up, taking care of my brother. I am going home, have a good night."

"Is it just me, or are you deliberately avoiding me?" came Senya's question next and made Arria stop in her way to the exit.

"No…It is late and I…"

"Yes you do. You don't even look at me when we are talking." Senya's insistence was completely justified. She was right. Arria had been avoiding her, she had been avoiding looking in her eyes. They would have reminded her of Arcann, she didn't need any more reminders, the memories were hard enough to live with.

"I am sorry, Senya. It is nothing personal…" tried Arria to explain but got interrupted.

"It is him, isn't it? What did my son do to you on Hoth?"

This time Arria almost jumped, but controlled herself and turned around to face the other woman.

"Why do you think that…"

"I wasn't born yesterday. Ever since your trip to Hoth, you are changed. I saw the bandage you had on your ankle, I would recognize Arcann's right hand wrap anywhere. He was there, and something happened between the two of you. You seem to have lost your drive, your desire to kill him. You don't hate him anymore," she finally said, out loud, the thought that seemed to be the only logical explanation.

Arria shook her head slowly.

"I don't, not anymore. I…I love him…"

Senya heard in her whisper everything she was trying to hide, everything she didn't say. With a smile she hugged her, surprising Arria.

"If anyone can understand how you feel, it is me. I was once in love with his father, the Emperor Valkorion. I know you feel guilty, ashamed that you let yourself fall for a man that so many hate, fear… You should not. You can't exactly control who your heart choses."

Her eyes were stinging, it was hard to swallow, Arria was in physical pain, but she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to let anyone see how weak she was. The silence fell in the room over both of them, until Senya spoke.

"When he was little, Arcann was the nicest, sweetest little boy ever. He was protective of his brother, let him always take his toys. He never got upset, or cried, like other kids do when someone takes something away from them. He had always protected his brother, he took care of him in his own way. I remember every time they were getting snacks, Thexan would be the first one to finish his, then Arcann would give him half from what he had left. I thought it was because Arcann was born first, about four minutes before his brother. After they were taken away from me, I was devastated, and having Vaylin was my hope to finally have a child that I could hold, enjoy, see grow up. You know by now that that wasn't the case. When I ran away, when I hid in anonymity, I was still trying to get information about my children. Mostly I saw them in public announcements, just like everyone else. Then I figured I could take advantage of my knight training, and offered to serve in the Spire. I watched them closely, I suffered with Arcann when he killed Thexan. I was terrified that one day Vaylin would kill me just like she did with so many. But seeing them almost every day was worth the risk for me. When I saw with my own eyes what my children had become, I knew they had to be stopped. I met Lana, and worked with her, I believe in this Alliance, but… If there is anything left in Arcann from that little boy he used to be, it is hidden deep, very deep inside. Considering that he loves you too, you are the only one that could stand a chance to get through to him…"

"What exactly are you saying?" interrupted her Arria quickly.

"We both know the kind of power Arcann possess. He will kill more innocent people if he is not stopped. If the Alliance finds a way to attack and eliminate him…If anyone could kill him, you will have your heart broken. Me too…"

"Will you get to the point?" intervened Arria again, refusing to think of that prospect.

"Talk to him. You can make him at least consider negotiating peace…"

"Me? I don't think he…"

"He loves you, he will listen to you. I saw him after you got married and you ran away. He was devastated, he really, really loves you, if you ever doubted. He would do anything for you. You have power over him, over his heart, use it. Save him, and the rest of the galaxy, before it is too late. You are the only one that can."

"Thanks…No pressure," said Arria on her usual sarcastic tone and took a few steps away from Senya.

"If I have to, I will fight him and Vaylin, I will die at their hand if that is what has to happen. But you have the power to change everything. Make him see the truth. Please, at least try," pleaded Senya with teary eyes.

Arria heard every word, her earlier conversation with her own mother came into her mind, and for the first time she was actually considering going to meet him on Manaan. She doubted that Arcann would negotiate peace, fairly anyways…Having the whole galaxy at his feet, was not exactly her idea of peace.

"I am supposed to meet him in three days on Manaan."

"Go talk to him. Have you ever been to Manaan before?"

"No. I heard it's all water," answered Arria somewhat absently. She really didn't care about Manaan, what she cared about was facing Arcann again, being with him.

"It is all water, the most peaceful place I have seen. I know his place there, you will love it."

Senya was hoping that Arria would go and try to reach deep inside her son's frozen heart. She knew he had one, the fact that he was in love with the girl in front of her assured her he could still feel something. Arria took another few slow steps, in obvious thought, and Senya could see the storm inside her, the fight she was having with herself.

"I will try…I can't promise anything, but I will try." Arria's words were interrupted by the hug she got from Senya.

"Thank you," she whispered with hope that maybe not everything was lost.

Arria finally made it home a few short minutes later and let herself fall on the couch, she didn't have the energy to make it to the bedroom. With her eyes closed, she tried to imagine how any discussion with Arcann would go. Every time the words were getting lost. Kisses, touches and whispers replacing them, passion replacing rationality…And she supposed to convince him to consider peace…How?

~~#~~

Lyla continued to sit on the edge of the bed where Leo was still unconscious, recovering. In spite of everyone's assurance that he was all right, that he was just recovering, after all those hours he still hadn't moved, his eyes were still closed, and fear gripped at her heart. More tears ran down her face, and she held his hand tighter in hers.

"Please wake up…Please…" her whisper was so low, she was the only one that could hear it, but she knew that he would feel her, her presence, her emotions. If he would have been awake, but be wasn't.

"Hey, kiddo," she heard a familiar voice and turned around, startled at the sound of it.

"Nico!" she almost yelled and ran into his open arms. Just as he was considering her being the daughter he never had, in the time they spent together he became a second father to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked him a few seconds later.

"I have joined the Alliance. Captain D'arc and I go way back. She came to me with him," he said pointing to Leo'Ren. "They were looking for you."

"You told them where I was?" insisted Lyla, trying to piece together everything that happened.

"Yes. He seemed desperate to find you. I see it worked," Nico added with his usual smile and hugged Lyla one more time before letting her go and sit in the same spot where he found her, by the side of that man that he knew she loved.

"Wait, then all this is my fault. He was on Zakuul looking for me? He got into all that trouble just to find me?"

"It appears so. He loves you, you know."

Lyla kept quiet for a while. Everything was now making sense. If Leo'Ren went to look for her at her old address, he would have tried to find a trail, something about where she would have gone. That was why he was in the spaceport, trying to slice into their terminals. He was trying to see if she left, and maybe where. Guilt made a strong presence, and she looked at Leo'Ren, worried. If he didn't make it, it would be only because of her, because he was trying to find her. She would be the one that had him killed…

"No…" she whispered and got closer to him. "Please don't die."

Nico looked at her, understanding that she had no clue about what happened. He watched her in that holo transmission, just like everyone else, holding his breath. He was so proud of her.

"Everyone is saying that he is outside any danger. He will wake up," added Nico and touched her shoulder lightly. Nico knew that now she felt guilty.

"I am responsible for what happened. I almost got him killed," spoke Lyla with difficulty between the tears that didn't seem to stop anymore.

"No, you didn't. He did what any man would do for the woman he loves. He looked for you."

"If I would have known…I would have come back, or never left to start with. I didn't know, I didn't see it…It is my fault."

"If it makes you feel any better, he didn't know you loved him either. I guess you were both too busy hiding your own feelings to even see that the other was doing the same thing."

A light movement in Leo'Ren's left hand attracted Lyla's attention and she turned all her attention to him. Nico knew that she wanted to be alone with him, and after another kiss on the top of her head he whispered.

"If you need anything, just ask. Everyone knows where I am if you need me for anything."

Lyla nodded and while Nico left the room, she wiped her tears quickly. She didn't want Leo'Ren to see her crying first thing when he woke up. If he would…She remembered the pendant and with rushed moves she took it out of her pocked and put it on. Touched it lightly…The feel of the stone on her skin reminded her again of that night, when he gave it to her. More stings into her eyes made her blink fast a few times, the painful gulp in her throat was almost making it impossible to even breathe. She had doubts before, she thought that Leo'Ren was just in that semi consciousness state when he told her he loved her, but after Nico's visit she knew it was true. He really loved her, a nobody, a slave, how was that even possible? She looked back at the time they spent together, trying to find signs, clues, anything. He had never treated her like a slave, he had always shown her respect, he offered her a home, his protection…even his heart, but she didn't see that.

Another movement of his hand interrupted her thoughts and she looked at him right away, with a smile. She wanted him so badly to open his eyes, to smile back at her and tell her that everything is going to be all right, just like he had so many times before. In those nights when she couldn't sleep, when nightmares haunted her and he was there, holding her, making her feel safe. Since she ran away there was nobody to hold her in the middle of the night when she would wake up scared, screaming…Nobody to tell her with that soft, soothing voice that everything was going to be all right.

Lyla bent over him and kissed lightly his forehead, closing her eyes. She didn't want any tears to drop on him and with her eyes closed she could lock away that moment, she could keep it in her heart and mind for the rest of her life. She straightened slowly and looked at the window that was in the other side of the room. It was almost morning, the little piece of the sky that she could see was turning in a lighter shade of blue. The thought that he might not make it, made her heart sink, hurt and almost stop. If he was going to die it would be because of her, she would never forgive herself for that. It had been hours since everyone said that he should wake up any moment and now, hours later he was still unconscious. Only because of her…Two more big tears left her eyes and went down, on the same track the ones before went. Lyla looked again at Leo'Ren, he looked so peaceful. The same second he opened his eyes, making her heart beat again.

"Lyla…" he whispered and her smile brightened up the room, his whole world.


	33. Chapter 33

Leo'Ren sat up in one quick move, ignoring the discomfort from the freshly healed wounds. He found it annoying. Lyla's presence, right by his side, seemed again a figment of his imagination and he had to make sure she was real. He needed to feel her petite body molding against his just as he needed the next breath, the next heartbeat. He'd seen right away her tears and they hurt him more than the injuries he'd suffered. His arms went around her tiny body, holding her close. Her heartbeats matched his. Every fiber of her body resonated to his. It seemed like a dream come true for both of them, the end of all the suffering from the past year. Too good to be true…

"Lyla." Leo'Ren wanted to say more. He inhaled her fresh and rainy scent he missed, touched her brown, soft hair, and closed his eyes. The sting in them was painful. The words refused to come out, past the lump in his throat. He felt her small hands on his back and kissed the top of her head. The white hospital gown, stretched over his wide chest got soaked in her tears in only seconds. "Shhh…Everything is all right now," he found the strength to whisper. The next second, her fingers dug into the flesh on his back and brought a smile on his face.

Lyla missed hearing those words, the sound of his voice. It was just as soothing, deep and soft as she remembered it. The words rolled out of his chest, straight into her ears. In her mind was a storm of unspoken words, and she wished she could say something.

"Darth Athran," was all she could articulate.

"You really do not want to call me by my name," whispered Leo'Ren amused. It was part of who she was. At his remark, Lyla smiled and pulled her head back, looking up into his gold eyes.

"Ren…" she whispered proving again how different from anyone else she was. Nobody ever called him Ren. Just her.

Without any other word, Leo'Ren kissed her. Her taste, the way her body responded to him, made him deepen the kiss, and tighten his hold on her. Lyla forgot who she was, who he was. It didn't matter that she used to be a slave, or that he was her master, one of the most powerful Sith Lords. Right then, he was the man she loved, nothing more, nothing less. Both wanted that kiss to never end, but soon they needed to breathe and broke apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"I am so sorry," they both whispered at the same time making the other smile.

Leo'Ren's hands cupped Lyla's head, holding her face towards him. The deep piercing gaze went straight into her soul.

"Promise me that you will never run away from me again."

"I promise," she answered quickly. The same instant her arms went around his neck and a new kiss made the two hearts beat again chaotic.

The medic interrupted them for a while and checked on Leo'Ren's injuries. His healing rate was so fast, there was no reason to keep him there any longer. To everyone's surprise, Marr walked in the room holding in one of his hands a robe and a bracer. They both belonged to Leo'Ren. His father knew he was going to need them sooner or later.

"Father," said Leo'Ren and nodded to him, thanking him.

"Darth Marr," saluted Lyla right away jumping on her feet, embarrassed that he caught her in the arms of his son.

"Lyla, call me Marr…We do not use titles in private," he explained and Lyla's head bowed in front of him. Marr surprised her with a hug, and whispered her: "Thank you for everything,"

She was out of words, didn't know what to say or do, so she just nodded and continued to look at the clean ceramic tiles that covered the floor. They formed a pattern that she just discovered.

"I could have not done it without you, my Lord," Lyla finally found some words to say, not wanting to be rude and just keep quiet.

Marr's attention shifted to his son after a tiny smile behind his mask. He could now feel for himself the power that everyone was talking about. Lyla's proximity to Leo'Ren was indeed bringing him extra power. It was strong and pure. The light discomfort around so much power made Marr take a deep breath in.

"The force connection you two have is incredible…Fascinating…"

Leo'Ren smiled at his father, then turned his attention to Lyla.

"It is. I have not felt it in a long time."

Lyla understood what he said, she knew that he had to train last time, to learn how to deal with the extra power she was bringing him. After all the time spent apart, he would have to get used to it again. She needed to as well.

"My Lord, I would recommend to rest and not make any physical effort for at least twenty four to forty eight hours," they all heard the medic speak, signing the release form.

Behind his mask Marr smiled, convinced that it was not going to happen. He was right. Leo'Ren didn't want to wait any longer, he had been away from the woman he loved for over a year. The annoyance of his injuries reminded him that he was after all a healer, he could speed up the process. Wrapped in his robe, Leo'Ren activated the quick travel on his bracer and in only seconds was in his home, with Lyla by his side. Vonn was waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Master. Miss Lyla it is good to see you again," he welcomed them both with a respectful bow.

"Is good to see you too Vonn." Lyla's answer was accompanied by a shy and honest smile.

"Your personal belongings have been shipped on this morning's scheduled shuttle. Everything is in your dressing room," added Vonn and after another slight nod he left.

"Come, I will show you around," offered Leo'Ren and she followed his lead.

The new home was considerably smaller than any of his other properties, but seemed huge to Lyla. She was used to so little. After the tour ended, she went for a shower while Leo'Ren made a few calls and ordered some food for both of them. It was his turn to take a shower and he rushed to do so, not wanting to be away from her for more than absolutely necessary. They were both tired, and after the meal shared on the terrace, Leo'Ren turned to Lyla.

"We should rest. I will get myself into a healing trance and by the time we wake up I should be fully recovered. Are you feeling all right?" Leo'Ren asked noticing her discomfort.

Lyla nodded quickly. "Yes. I was poisoned, but Master Clarisse took care of that. I guess I am just a little tired."

Leo'Ren inspected her quickly, running an assessment and convincing himself she was all right. With some difficulty he rose on his feet and Lyla rushed to help him walk to the bed. He was only wearing black silky pants and the touch of his skin sent waves after waves of heat in her body. The indigo sheets covering the oversized bed received his body with a comforting coldness. Still holding his hand, Lyla lay beside him, on the opposite side of his injuries. She didn't want to hurt him even more. Leo'Ren's left arm wrapped around her, and she let her head on his shoulder. Her left hand rested on top of his heart. She could feel it beating, hear the drumming rhythm in her ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," answered Lyla and another kiss took their breath away.

Desire made Leo'Ren lose control for a while, but the sharp pain on his right side reminded him he wasn't fully recovered yet. Lyla smiled with sparkling eyes and touched the side of his face.

"You should heal first."

"I should. I will make it up to you, I promise."

Next Leo'Ren got into the healing trance. Lyla looked at him a few more minutes before falling asleep. She kept asking herself how he could make it up to her. What it was that he could still do? She was already the happiest she had ever been.

It was almost dark outside when Leo'Ren opened his eyes. He glanced quickly at the chrono beside the bed. It was just passed dinner time. The injuries were finally healed and no pain or discomfort was going to hold him back. Lyla's body, still in his arms, attracted his attention next. She was right there, he could feel her body through the thin nighty she was wearing. Dinner was the last thing on his mind. He moved slowly, and she opened her eyes looking into his. A wide smile covered the face he loved since he could remember.

"How are you feeling?" Her question was genuine, she was worried about him.

"Like new," came his answer and the same second kissed her, pulling her closer to him.

Passionate kisses and gentle touches made both of them lose contact with reality. Suddenly Lyla closed her eyes tight and her body tensed.

"What is it?" asked Leo'Ren surprised at her unusual reaction. "Have I done something wrong?"

She shook her head holding her eyes closed.

"No, just waiting for the lightning," she explained and Leo'Ren's brows furrowed the same instant.

"Lightning? What do you mean? Why would be there any lightning?" Suspicion grew dark in the back of his mind and continued to look at her.

"Before, when I was a slave…"

"Did your old masters punish you? Shocked you with lightning?" he insisted and Lyla nodded in agreement, looking away from him. She was ashamed.

"Those men deserve to be put down like plagued beasts. Only a coward, a weak man would inflict pain to feel more powerful."

His explanation didn't make Lyla feel any better and she tried to move away from Leo'Ren. Her body was trapped under his. He realized just how much damage the five years of slavery have done to her. His heart, his whole body hurt.

"Lyla," Leo'Ren whispered her name lifting her face to him, searching for her eyes. "Look at me."

She was used with orders, but this time his tone was so different. It wasn't an order, it was a plea. Teary eyes looked at him and Leo'Ren smiled. The tremor in her lower lip let him know that she was ready to cry. He didn't want her to, he didn't want her to ever cry again.

"I would never do that to you. I love you." Her tears started to run down the cheeks the same instant and Leo'Ren pressed her head against his chest. With his eyes closed, he kissed her hair and inhaled her scent. "I would rather die than hurt you in any way." Lyla's arms closed tighter around him, and Leo'Ren felt her lips kissing the middle of his chest where the 'v' marks were. She wanted to do that for so long. He took in a sharp breath and lifted his head. More kisses and whispers awakened every living fiber in both of them.

"Empty your mind and just follow your senses." Lyla heard his whisper. She tried, but her mind was so full of contradictory thoughts. It seemed that every single thought she ever had, came back to fight with another. "Concentrate on me. That should help." Leo'Ren continued his instructions and she followed them just like always. "I want you to feel what I feel, to see how much I love you. Do not hold back."

She didn't, and only seconds later her breath caught. They looked at each other, pupils dilated. Desire was palpable. The air around was suddenly dense, hard to breathe.

"Ren…" she whispered unable to finish her sentence. Desire was too strong for her to even try and resist.

"This is how I love you." Leo'Ren claimed her lips, her body, her soul. And she surrendered to him.

The warm tingling sensation traveled through her body after they consumed the passion. Both exhausted, in each other's arms, smiled in the dark room. She never felt that way before, she had no idea it was possible. Lyla looked up in the gold eyes she loved. Her body molded against him, felt like was melting.

"I never knew I could feel this way."

Her whisper got Leo'Ren by surprise. A whole new wave of sensations washed over him. An invisible claw closed around his throat, stopping him from articulating any words. He just held her closer and closed his eyes. It was that moment that he'd been waiting for all his life. His father's words resonated clear in his mind. She was that one woman in the whole world destined to him. He loved her since the first time he saw her, the day he saved her from the asteroid field.

~~#~~

The dinner party at Xander and Clarisse's place was the happy event they all waited for. They needed a little happiness in their lives with everything going on around. The war, the continuous fight against the Eternal Empire and his new emperor, Arcann, was taking a toll on everyone.

Xollin and Tara's engagement was received with excitement. The whole family was together for the first time in years, and a few new additions. Lyla, Tara and Senya were now part of it. Marr stood in front of one of the windows, holding Cleo close to him. One person in that room was not happy and they both looked in the same direction, at the same time. After a nod at each other, Marr kissed Cleo lightly and walked away from her. His daughter was in the opposite side of the room, almost hidden behind one of the rich, plush draperies that were covering part of the window.

"Arria, are you all right, baby girl?" he asked and sat beside her, on the wide ledge of that window.

"Yes, of course. Why?" She did her best to stay in control of her emotions. She still couldn't fool her father.

Marr shook his head and a sad smile tugged at the corners of his full lips.

"You do not want to have that?"

Arria heard his question and glanced quickly at her father. He was looking at her brother and her cousin. They were talking with each other, each holding the women in their lives close by their side.

"I am happy for them…" Arria tried, but her father turned his head to her the same instant and she stopped talking.

"I know you are, that was not my question."

"It's complicated, dad. "

"Only as complicated as you want it to be. When are you supposed to go meet him?" Marr's question made his daughter startle. "I spoke to your mother." His short explanation didn't surprise Arria. The answer to his question was a whole different story. Should she tell him the truth? Should she try and be evasive? "And do not try to lie to me again."

Arria smiled involuntarily. He knew her so well. She turned her head away and looked again at her brother and Lyla, at Xol and Tara. She was never going to be able to bring Arcann in their home, to be with him and her family at the same time.

"I was supposed to be there today."

A few moments of silence stood between Marr and his daughter, until he looked at her again.

"I see. You decided after all not to be happy with the man you love. Moving on is not going to be easy, but if this is what you want I am here for you, baby girl." His arm went around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Arria closed her eyes, fighting the tears, the emotions. She missed her dad's strength all those years. He was always there for her, every time, even when she made mistakes. Was this another one of those occasions? Was she making another mistake? She looked again around the room. Everyone was so happy that it made her heart bleed. She was miserable.

"I could never bring him in your home, or any of our parties." She whispered gaining some of the control back. Her eyes were still stinging, but she fought through it.

"Why not?"

"Would you accept him?" asked Arria this time surprised and looked back at her father.

"Any man that makes my daughter happy is welcomed in my home. When you will have children of your own, you will understand that. You do anything for your children's happiness. Anything. I do not care if he is human, or green, or purple, if he is good looking or the most hideous creature ever. If he makes you happy, is all that matters to me."

"He is the enemy…" Arria insisted more to convince herself.

"For now. Before the peace was declared years ago, so was your mother, your aunt. That means absolutely nothing."

"He took you and mom away from us for five years. Don't you hate him for stealing those years from you?"

Marr smiled and looked at Cleo. He could sense her eyes fixated on him. She was worried and needed to look into his eyes.

"No. To be honest, I see it as gaining five years. He gave your mother and I five more years of life together."

Arria's eyes opened wide with surprise. She had never thought about it that way. She missed them, she needed them in her life. Was she selfish? Was her father right? She felt someone looking at her and checked quickly to see who. It was Senya. She promised her she would try and talk to Arcann, she even packed for her trip. Only moments before leaving, she decided not to. That instant Arria got up on her feet and hugged her father.

"Thanks dad. Would you let everyone know that I had to go?"

Marr nodded in agreement and followed his daughter with his eyes. Cleo came beside him quickly. A million questions in her eyes, but Marr answered only one.

"She went to meet him."

Cleo let out the breath she had been holding and rested her head on his shoulder. Marr's arm went around her and smiled content.

"Thank you. You always had your way with both our children. Always made them do what you wanted."

"Only with them?"

His question made Cleo giggle and looked in his bright, gold eyes. Butterflies danced in her stomach, just like they did for years. She kissed him lightly and rested her hand in the middle of his chest.

"Do you have to ask?"

Marr's laugh attracted a few looks, but everyone got back at what they were doing. It was a night of celebration after all.

~~#~~

Manaan, the water planet, was one of the most serene places in the galaxy. The only construction above the water was the spaceport. It was elegant, wide and airy. The white marble finishes made it luminous, even when it was cloudy. The Manaan natives all lived in underwater cities. Among them, people from others worlds were coexisting peacefully. Manaan was a place that didn't know war. The core of the planet was filled with kolto, the only place in galaxy where it was extracted. The vital kolto was what helped Manaan stay neutral.

Right outside the spaceport, the immense plaza had vendors, restaurants and cafés, where very few tourists would stop. Most visitors on Manaan were there for business. The quick travel was completely inaccessible to outsiders. You had to be a citizen, and have a code to use it. Right beside it, a tall, massive, man stood just like one of the statues decorating the vast area. The long light gray robe had an ample hood, keeping his face hidden. Once in a while he would slowly pace, but never taking his eyes from the spaceport's exit. He was there at sunrise, and fourteen hours later he was still waiting.

It was Arcann, waiting for Arria. One of the servers from the near-by café brought him a cup of caff around noon time, surprising him. It was the only thing he had that day. He didn't need food, just as he didn't seem to grow tired. There were close to forty eight hours since he last slept. The anticipation, the excitement wasn't letting him. He just wanted to see her come through the glass doors. It was already dark, when he finally keyed his own code into the quick travel point and disappeared.

 _She did not come. Perhaps she lost track of the exact day…Ria…_ Arcann turned his head slowly and looked at the empty bed. He needed to sleep, but his mind was at work, he couldn't. The last couple of weeks have been torture. That one night spent together, was just as vivid in his memory as if had just happened. Arria's green eyes followed Arcann in his dreams, when he was awake, he could see them everywhere. Her scent, imprinted in his memory was so alive, that he caught himself taking in deep breaths, hoping his senses would fill with it. He relived every second of that night together over and over again. Now, after two weeks he missed her. He wanted her in his arms, he wanted to feel again her body against his, her scent to invade his senses and lose himself into her eyes.

Arcann played in his mind hundreds of times every possible scenario for the second he would see her come through the glass doors. Every single time she would end up in his arms, he would kiss her and tell her how much he missed her. The memory of her sweet taste hurt him, his whole body hurt. The food didn't have any taste lately, the nights were cold…He was exhausted, and decided to sleep. The last thing he would want was for her to see him like that. He needed to recharge, so he could be with her next day. Somewhere, deep inside the doubt she will show up started to build. He refused to think that she wouldn't come.

He knew that something changed inside her that night, on Hoth. Arcann looked one more time at the leftovers from his late dinner and let out a deep sigh. The food was indeed tasteless. He made sure they would have privacy, and only a few service droids were allowed in his private chambers. The rest of the servants were to be invisible, he didn't want Arria to feel uncomfortable. One of those droids came to take away the leftovers and Arcann looked at him absently. _She has to come. That night had to mean something to her, something more than just a night of passion. It has to. Maybe she will come tomorrow._

The next morning found him rested and excited. That was the day when she would come. He was sure of it. After a substantial breakfast, Arcann left. Only moments later he was again by the quick travel point. He didn't want to be recognized, and figured that he should not wear his mask while on Manaan. It felt strange. He took his position, his eyes fixated on the spaceport's exit, and started to wait. Hour after hour, the doubt grew stronger. His heart would skip beats every time the doors would open. Seconds later when she was still not there his hopes would crush. Another day was gone, and Arria was still not with him.

Back, in the privacy of his home, Arcann sat on the comfortable couch and took his head into his hands. He was now convinced she won't show up. She promised him she would think about spending the two weeks together. She didn't promise that she will. His shoulders dropped, his eyes filled with pain. The service droid brought him dinner again. He didn't want to eat, he wanted Arria. He wanted his wife in his arms. For the first time he realized that everything he'd done might have been for nothing. Forcing her to marry him, telling her the truth, everything was reduced to one night. Every fiber of his body hurt at the same instant, revolted against the perspective of a life without Arria.

 _I will give her one more day. If by the end of tomorrow she is not here I will deploy the fleet. I will invade every single planet until I find her. She is mine. One way or another she will be with me._ With his decision taken, Arcann ate his dinner and went to sleep. The hope that she would come the next day was still alive in his heart. A tiny spec of hope, but it was there.

The third day started just like the previous two for Arcann. He was once again waiting in front of the spaceport. Second after second, minute after minute, hope was fading. It was passed noon time already and he was still waiting. Out of nowhere, for no apparent reason, his heart started to beat faster, slamming against his ribcage. His breath was shallow, and lifted his head the exact same second the glass doors opened. A group of mixed races walked through, and right behind them a tiny silhouette wrapped in long, black robes, followed.

"Ria…" he whispered. He didn't need to see her to know it was her. He sensed her before he could see her.

~~#~~

Arria arrived near Manaan the previous day, in the morning. She drifted near the big, blue planet, still wondering if she should land or not, if she should go to him or not. When she left Odessen, after the talk she had with her father she decided to see Arcann, but the closer she was getting to Manaan, the more doubt was taking over. For hours she kept going back and forth on her decision.

She starred at the planet in front of her, and thought it looked like a big water drop. Arria wanted to see it, she found it fascinating when she read everything she could find about that world. She wanted to see Arcann too. His memory haunted her for the past two weeks, that night never left her mind. Knowing that she loved him was only making it harder for her and Arria was torn. She had to choose between what her heart was telling her to do and what her mind was.

Convinced that he wasn't there anymore, three days later after when they supposed to meet, she decided to at least see what she missed. She landed and walked into the spaceport. Everything around was so different from everything she'd ever seen. She was mesmerized. When she approached the sliding glass doors, a moment of hesitation made her stop. _He wouldn't be here anymore. Who would wait for three days? He has other things to do…_ she thought and followed the group of people in front of her through the opened doors.

After the first step she stopped again. His presence was strong, and she lifted her head, looking straight ahead. He was right there, a few meters away, by the quick travel point, waiting for her. Arria's first instinct was to turn around and run. The second she saw him, her heart stopped. From under the light gray robe, his turquoise eyes were looking at her. Her breath caught. She wished that second she would become invisible. Those eyes that tormented her attracted her, made her continue walking towards him, even if her mind was screaming at her to run. The air was filled with a salty smell, and a light breeze swirled around her. The gray sky was covered with what it looked like heavy clouds and Arria heard fragments of conversations around her. Apparently a storm was coming. There was already a storm inside her. The few meters to Arcann seemed to never end. She walked slowly, with hesitant steps, still not convinced that she should be there. The turquoise eyes were attracting her like a magnet.

Arcann wanted to run to her and take her in his arms, but he couldn't move. He could hardly even breathe. She was there, walking towards him, when he had lost hope she would come. She looked just as beautiful. Her jasmine perfume reached his senses way before she got near him, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Those brilliant green eyes he loved were looking at him, she was getting closer and closer. The air was charged with energy that only the two of them could sense. When she got only a few steps away from him, Arcann finally found the strength to move and rushed to her. The same second he kissed her, he couldn't wait any longer. He had dreamed of that second for too long. Her body was finally in his arms, against his own, and it felt just as good as he remembered. She tasted even sweeter. When they needed to breathe, they broke the kiss and Arcann pressed her head on his chest. His cybernetic hand was visible from the sleeve of his robe, and soft hissing noise tickled Arria's ears.

"Ria…You came…" His whisper brought tears in her eyes and Arria closed them tight, fighting them.

Her arms went around his waist. She missed him, she missed that feel in his arms. How was it possible for her to feel so safe with him, when he was the enemy? The question flashed in her mind for a fraction of a second, then disappeared. It didn't matter. Arria felt his body tensing under her touch and her heart skipped a few beats.

"I didn't think you would still be here."

For some reason, her words raised alarms in his mind, and Arcann lifted her face to him. He needed to look into her eyes, he needed to see exactly what she meant. The next second he wished he didn't.


	34. Chapter 34

"We should go before anyone recognizes one of us."

"Wait, I need my things, from the ship," Arria tried to stop Arcann, seeing him already keying the code in the quick travel console.

"We will send a droid for them, but I believe that anything you might need should be waiting for you already," he interrupted, holding her closer to him.

They stepped out of the quick travel in a small, simple room and Arcann threw his coat on the floor, quickly pulling Arria in his arms. Her long, black coat joined his on the white stone tiles and their kiss raised the temperature around them by a few degrees. Every single attempt of a plan that Arria made in the past few days failed. Nothing could stand in front of Arcann. Nothing could oppose any resistance to his fierce kisses, to the way he was gazing at her, to the sensations he was sending through her body.

Her mind was empty of any words, of any thoughts. Arria felt everything moving around, but she continued to keep her eyes closed. She was in his arms, too busy to feel everything. She wanted to remember those moments for the rest of her life. It seemed like seconds had passed when she felt the soft, silky covers of the bed hugging her body. Their clothes were somewhere on the floor, in a trail of passion leading to the oversized bed. Nothing mattered for either of them, but the other. The last couple of weeks had been just as impossible for both of them.

"I missed you so much," she heard Arcann's whisper, still holding her tight to him. Their bodies shuddered together, consumed by passion and an impossible desire.

"I missed you too," admitted Arria, her body wrapped around his, oversensitive after the sweet release.

Slowly, Arcann lifted his head and looked at her. Arria's eyes opened and gazed up to his. She still couldn't see anything past him. In the dimmed light, an unusual glow made his turquoise eyes glimmer. Love, passion, desire, it was all in there and Arria filled her heart with all of them. He saw in the deep emerald eyes he loved everything he wanted to see that second, but remembered what he'd seen earlier too. It pained him. He worried that she still wasn't willing to accept him, to be his wife. A sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips curling them up.

"Yet, you were three days late."

At the sound of his words, Arria looked down. Her eyes stopped on the planes of his chest, glanced over the multiple scars and then found their way back up, into his.

"I am still not convinced that this is a good idea," she whispered and Arcann pressed her head against his chest, rolling with her on top of the white, silky sheets.

"Perhaps... The right thing to do would be to come home with me, _be_ my wife. We should not have to sneak out of our lives to be together." His tone this time was melancholic, and Arria looked at him, surprised. She didn't want to open the subject, at least not yet. She knew it wasn't going to go well and she wanted her time with him. She wanted it so badly.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Her question made Arcann smile and turn his head away from her, looking somewhere on the ceiling.

"Even if we do not talk about it, it will not go away."

She knew that, but for a while she just wanted to emerge herself in that happiness. She wanted to see how it felt to be with the one you love. She followed his eyes to the ceiling and for the first time she noticed the room around them.

"Whoa. Where are we exactly?"

She sat up in the bed, covering herself with the white sheet, her hands tight in tiny fists holding the delicate silk. With wide open eyes, she examined the surroundings for the first time. Arria heard the hissed, metallic noise of his cybernetic arm, his fingers letting her free, after he'd been holding her close to him. She was still surprised at how gentle the touch of that cybernetic hand was, how he had mastered the art of it. He could have crushed her bones with one squeeze.

All the ceiling and the outside walls were made of what appeared to be glass. They were in a sphere, in the depths of the Manaan's oceans. Exotic fish and creatures swam around, in a multitude of bright colors attracting her attention.

"Can we be seen from the outside?"

Arcann shook his head and looked at her with a smile.

"No. There is an energy field all around this construction, nothing except small fish can come near. Even if something would find a way to come close, the walls are one way view. From the outside it's just a big shiny globe, like all the others constructions on Manaan," he explained. "We are the safest we can be. Do you think I would endanger any of us, in any way?"

It was Arria's turn to smile and look at him, over her shoulder. Her long, wavy hair danced around her face and Arcann watched it brush against her skin.

"No, I was just curious, I think."

She already knew how protective he could be. Even if he was the enemy, he always made her feel safe and protected. She loved that. She loved how he looked at her, the way he touched her. She loved everything about him, except that he was the enemy, and that there was a chance they might have to fight against each other.

The inside of the room was next for her to examine. It was the strangest place she'd ever seen, beautiful and relaxing. The floor was covered in low glowing rather large glass-topped tiles, with water under them. That was the source of the calming, tranquil glow all around. A large column on the side of the room looked like was also filled with water, running inside the glass walls. The furniture was stylish, luxurious, and not surprising at all. Arria had already seen Arcann's home, in the Spire. He liked to surround himself in sophisticated luxury. She was still absorbed in her surroundings, when Arcann got up from the bed and took a few steps. She noticed how the glowing tiles were becoming brighter at the touch of his feet on the smooth surface. She was expecting to see his feet wet.

"Come, let's take a shower and after that we can have something to eat. I am starving."

His explanation made Arria look at him. She was hungry too. But that didn't stop her from hearing the under tone, the hidden message. With the sheet still wrapped around her body she joined him. Arria looked at her own feet at every step, waiting to feel the water she could see under the tiles. The glow illumined her face, reflected in her eyes and Arcann smiled, lifting her in his arms.

"It is just a visual effect. You won't get wet." She just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The shower surprised her too, with the double glass walls and water running between. It looked like a rain that never stopped. It took them well over an hour to make it out of the shower. They could not keep their hands off the other, they needed to be in permanent contact.

"Stairs or elevator?" Arria heard his question right when they got back into the bedroom. Her hand was nested into his, and she gazed up at him.

"Elevator?" she answered with a question.

Instead of an answer, he pointed to the column that she saw earlier. The water was still running inside it and Arria's confusion grew. Her eyebrows arched and a couple of horizontal lines appeared on her smooth forehead.

"That's an elevator? We're going in and swim up or down?" she asked, laughing at her own idea. She could imagine swimming through the column to the next level.

Arcann's laugh filled the room and he pulled her towards the elevator. Arria stared at him, filled her mind with his image and her memory with that moment. It was the first time she saw him laugh. It looked good on him. They stepped in the elevator hand in hand and she realized that the water effect was on the outside. Inside was a regular elevator, and took them to a lower floor. It was not too far down, it only took a few seconds in the smooth, slow ride. The room they arrived in was a large open area furnished with the same refinement she noticed to be all around him. Comfortable looking couches and chairs, low tables with glass or marble tops, and lamps were arranged in separate areas. Life sized statues decorated corners. The interior walls served as background for various paintings and mirrors. Rare artifacts and expensive decorations were spread throughout. The exterior walls were just like in the bedroom, glass. More fish swarmed in front of them and brought a tiny smile on Arria's face.

"This is beautiful. I feel under-dressed," she said and tightened the white bathrobe she was wearing closer to her body.

Another laugh escaped from Arcann's throat and he stopped, looking in her eyes, lowering his head to her height.

"If you ask me, I think we are both overdressed," he replied and opened his arms to the sides.

He was also wearing a bathrobe wrapped around him. Arria's eyes traveled quickly over his body, over his wide chest peeking through and a wave of desire washed over her. She tried to hide it, and failed miserably. Arcann felt it the same instant and pulled her into a kiss that made her dizzy for a few seconds.

The service droid that brought them dinner was what made them break from that kiss and try to regain their composure. The table was already set, waiting for them at the far end of the room, in front of a fireplace. The flames danced inside the white marble opening, spreading warmth. Just like in his home on Zakuul, here too, the chairs were taller than what Arria was used to. He held her chair and kissed her again after she was seated. The service droid placed her diner in front of her and Arria noticed the plates. They were identical to the ones she'd seen on Zakuul. The clear or frosted glass plates, sometimes a combination of the two, were resting on aurodium stands, about three to four inches above the table. The workmanship in the aurodium supports was amazing. Detailed figurines served as bases, united by intricate circles, supporting the plates at the top. The food looked good, and smelled even better.

"Is there anything else I can do for Your Majesties?" asked the droid after he placed Arcann's dinner in front of him as well.

"Yes, there is. My wife needs her things from her ship brought here. Send a droid."

Arria felt weird having someone, even if it was a droid, addressing her with 'majesty'. Arcann calling her his wife in front of someone else made her uncomfortable. It was still hard for her to accept it.

"I have to let my droid know that someone will go pick up by bags. He will grant access and give them my things."

Arcann nodded in acknowledgement and the droid left.

"After we eat you may use the holo in the next room." It was Arria's turn to nod and Arcann smiled at her. He noticed her discomfort earlier and found it amusing. "You should get used to it," he added and started to eat.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, quickly taking a bite from her food. It was delicious.

"You don't like your title," Arcann explained.

"It's not that I don't like it. I am just not used to it."

This time Arcann kept quiet, and they both continued to eat. However, he didn't stop studying her every move. He was fascinated, intoxicated with her. After dinner, she called her droid and gave him the instructions she needed to. Only took her a couple of minutes, and when she returned to the spacious living room, Arcann was waiting for her. He was standing in front of the windows with his hands clasped at the small of his back, looking outside absently. Arria shrugged in her robe. The sounds of her footsteps were completely absorbed by the soft rugs.

She glanced at him for a second, but it was all it took for a new wave of desire to wash over her. Arcann felt it and smiled, but he didn't move. His mind was as always busy at work. He needed to find a way to convince her to stay with him.

Two delicate, stemmed glasses were waiting for them on the table in front of one of the low couches. Beside them, a bottle with what Arria assumed it would be champagne competed for attention against the aurodium tray filled with tempting deserts. She hoped he didn't notice her reaction to him. Seeing him just standing there made her blood boil, every single living fiber in her body screaming with desire. Her body craved his touch, her lips missed his. Arria's palms got itchy instantly, she wanted to touch him. Instead she went and sat on the couch, taking one of the pastries that looked like a flower.

"Mmm…Those are so good," she said and closed her eyes with delight.

Arcann turned around and saw the pleasure on her face. It made him smile.

"One of my favorites too," he said and took one for himself. He poured the champagne in the two glasses and handed one of them to Arria. He sat beside her, turning to face her. "To us."

Arria nodded and took a sip without a word. She hoped he wouldn't notice how hard it was for her to stay calm. She wanted to scream that second. Arcann was acting like it was normal for them to be there, to be together. It was not, they were enemies.

"What is going on?" he asked her after both their glasses were back on the table.

Instead of answering, Arria jumped up on her feet, trying to put some distance between them. She didn't even have a chance to take a step away from him. His quick reflexes kicked in and pulled her on his lap the same instant.

"Ria," he whispered her name holding her face up to him.

She saw the question in his eyes, mixed with love and a desire to match hers. She didn't want to get into a fight with him, at least not yet. Their time together was so precious and short.

"Nothing, I am trying to adjust to all this…" she tried to explain.

"You are lying to me."

 _Yes, I am. Darn it, I have to practice my lying skills. He is not easy to fool._ Her hesitation was short, but Arcann wasn't going to let go.

"Ria, you said you do not wish to talk about this today. Yet you act like you are on the edge, ready to start a fight. Which is it? You are confusing me," he admitted and brushed the back of his hand on her jaw, upwards along her cheek and stopping on her left temple.

"I am confused myself," she answered and avoided his piercing gaze. She wasn't sure she could control her instincts. A soft, light kiss made her look at him again. His right hand reached on top of her head and pulled on the end of the silk ribbon that was holding her hair up. She didn't want to get it wet earlier, in the shower. The hair danced around her face the same instant and he dropped the tiny ribbon on the floor. Arcann filled his hand with her jasmine scented strands of hair and kissed her again. A light vibration in his cybernetic arm interrupted them. Desire was escalating in both, and he broke the kiss, checking on the message waiting for him.

"Your things are in the dressing room. We are not going to have any more interruptions," he assured her typing a response message. His arm motioned next somewhere behind and the lights dimmed.

"Now, let me help with that confusion." The kiss that followed his words wiped any thought from Arria's mind and she abandoned herself to him. She completely forgot that he was the enemy, that they might have to confront each other. He was the man she loved. Arcann was determined to make the most out of their time together. He was going to conquer her inch by inch, kiss by kiss. Defeat any defense she might have. Invade her mind and her heart without leaving her a way out. He was going to make her want to stay.

They were still on the couch, in each other's arms, indulging in the euphoria that had taken over them, when Arcann was the first to move. They both wrapped back in the bathrobes and he took a few steps away, to a side table. A decorative, ornate box was on it, and Arria admired it earlier. A weird looking fish, with glowing fins came near the window and she went to see it closer. The fish stood there, looked like he starred right back at her, and then swam away. Arria turned around, with the intention to go back to the couch, when she saw Arcann taking a transparent box from inside the larger one and walking slowly back to her. The dimmed light was stopping her to see what it was inside that box, and she looked at him with a question in her eyes. His smile sent currents throughout her body, and she felt a whole bunch of butterflies dancing in her stomach. It didn't help that next second he knelt in front of her, opening the cover of the box.

"I think it is time to give you these back," he said and tears instantly filled her eyes when Arria looked inside the box. Her lightsabers were resting on top of the piece of delicate lace from her wedding dress. Tears blurred her vision, and a sudden lump in her throat stopped her from saying anything. Her eyes went back to him. The most powerful man in the galaxy knelt in front of her. She swallowed hard, her mouth was dry and her breath shallow.

"Arcann…" she managed to whisper his name. She even attempted a smile. Unsuccessfully.

"I know now that I cannot force you to be mine. It is up to you," he continued to smile at her and remained on his knee.

Arria took her lightsabers. They felt just as good as she remembered, like extensions of her hands, light and perfectly balanced. The next second she ignited them. The green glow illuminated both of them.

She looked again at the man in front of her. He didn't even blinked, he trusted her, even if her sabers were on either side of his head. She could've killed him right there, that second. One short move was all it would take. Arcann looked in her eyes, saw her tears. He trusted her with his life. If she was going to kill him, so be it.

His risk was not without a well thought plan. Since Hoth he knew that she didn't want him dead anymore. Showing her how much he trusted her, it was part of his plan. He needed her to know how much she meant to him, everything. Arria let the sabers fall on floor and threw herself in his arms. She kissed him with everything she felt that second. Love, trust, gratitude, they all mixed together. Arcann lifted her in his arms and walked towards the elevator between kisses and whispers. Her defenses were greatly weakened.

A couple of hours later, she was asleep in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Arcann let out a deep sigh and looked at her. He couldn't sleep. Between fighting his father for control over his mind, and planning the next few days, sleep was out of question. He listened to her even breathing and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Arria's head slipped off his shoulder and on his cybernetic arm. Right away he moved her closer to him, making sure she was resting comfortably, that her head was away from his hard metal arm. _Perhaps I should start considering reconstructive surgery. It must be uncomfortable for her sleep on a piece of durasteel. I want to feel her with my both arms, I want to be able to fill both my hands with her hair, touch her skin… One day we might have children. I do not want them to see me like this. She was right, my memories do not reside in a cybernetic arm or a mask._

They spent the next few days together. Every minute, every second, their connection got stronger, their feelings deeper. Arcann rediscovered Manaan through her eyes. Arria got excited so easily. She was fascinated with the native species of Manaan, Selkath. The amphibious species were peaceful and family oriented people, living in their underwater cities. The bottom of the ocean was decorated with glowing domes. Sometimes a whole group of domes connected by glass tunnels covered miles and miles of the uneven terrain.

Inside the small submarine, Arcann and Arria took long drives. First time they went out she looked to see the construction where they stayed. It was just like he told her, a big shiny globe. There were countless of similar constructions for the ones that chose not to live in a city. It wasn't unusual to see children and adults swimming around the cities, it was some of their favorite activities. With special openings in the domes, at the bottom, access was granted inside and Arria had the chance to explore the completely new world.

The buildings were no higher than three, four stories, but spacious. She recognized same architecture like in Ahto, the capital, where the spaceport was. Even if it was underwater, the white marble was luminous, the arches and columns giving all buildings an understated elegance. There were ponds filled with algae and colorful aquatic plants everywhere. Children laughing and running on the streets was another frequent occurrence. Every few streets, Arria noticed huge glass spheres, filled with water. Inside, kids were playing their favorite sport, Flash. There were teams that had to score against the others, by throwing a shiny round globe in the nets guarded by players.

Arcann caught himself not being able to wipe the permanent smile on his face. Everything Arria said or did made him smile. His cheeks were hurting, not used to smiling or laughing that much. It had been years since he last smiled before she showed up in his life. Even back then, smiling was done only out of his father's sight.

With less days left to spend together than they already had, some sadness settled in the back of their minds. Both realized that soon, their time together would come to an end. Arcann hoped to convince her to stay, but with every day he grew more and more worried that she wouldn't. Her avoidance made him suspicious. Their passionate nights were the only times when his hopes were high.

That night, with only four days left of their time together, Arcann held her close, on top of him. Both their bodies were oversensitive after they consumed their passion again. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Stay with me."

Arria let out a deep sigh and tried to move away from him. His arms tightened around her, continuing to hold her, his eyes burning her with the turquoise gaze.

"You know I can't, why…"

"You can," he interrupted her quickly, his tone harsh. The air in the room felt denser, harder to breathe. He didn't want to leave her any escape route. "The question is, do you want to?" Arcann was increasing pressure on her, and Arria looked up at him the same instant.

"How can you ask that? You know I want to."

"Then stay. Do not leave me again. You have already done that too many times." His insistence was killing her, and Arria decided to open the subject. Time was running short.

"I wish I could, I really do," spoke Arria and this time she managed to put a few inches distance between them. At least their bodies were not touching, and she could gather her thoughts better. Arcann's eyes were digging deep into her soul and she looked away. "No matter how much I love you, I have a responsibility to my family, to my people. I can never betray them. I just can't fight against…"

"Say that again." The same instant he was on top of her, his hands on either side of her face, and Arria looked at him confused.

"Say what again?" she asked with her brows furrowed.

"Everything you just said," he insisted.

"That I can't betray my family and…"

"Before that." Arcann insisted again.

"Oh, that no matter how much I…" Arria stopped abruptly. She just realized what she said. It was a slip, she never meant to say it.

"Yes, that part. Say it again."

Controlling herself not to say it when they made love in the last few days was one of the hardest things she had to do. _How did I let it slip out? Ugh…Now what? He didn't supposed to know it…_

"Ria, please, I want to hear you say it to me. I need to," his eyes begged her, his voice was soft, caressing all her senses.

Arria swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. Her hesitation didn't stop Arcann from looking in her eyes without even a blink. She felt his gaze way down into her soul.

"I…" she started, but found it hard to continue. His one eyebrow arched in anticipation. She noticed the light tremor in his body, he was tense and focused on her. "I love you…" she finally whispered and the same second he claimed her lips. It was the first time anyone told him those words. He never heard them before, not addressed to him. Those were the three tiny words that could change destinies, and for the first time he felt their power.

"I love you so much, Ria," he whispered her and Arria let one of her hands rise to the back of his head. The impossibly short hair, was soft at the touch, like dirty blond dust, and she smiled, pulling him in another kiss. "Nobody has ever told me that," he admitted out loud with a sad smile. A shadow passed over his face next and Arria saw it. Her heart cringed for a second.

"I am sure your mother did. She loves you."

"If she did I was too young to remember. This is the first time for me." They hugged each other close, in a deafening silence. Arria hid her face in his chest. There was a painful sting in his eyes and he closed them tight, letting his chin rest on top of her head. "Please, do not leave me again. I need you with me, by my side. I need you in my life, every day." His whisper broke the silence.

"There is only one way I can do that…" she whispered and Arcann pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"You know I would do anything for you. Name it." Hope was back in his heart, in his eyes, in the tone of his voice. Arria already knew she was going to crush it.

"End the war. Sign a peace treaty and…"

"You know I cannot do that. You are asking the impossible." His objection came quickly, interrupting her.

"You are the only one that can. Please, at least consider it," was Arria's turn to insist, searching for his eyes.

Arcann shook his head and he distanced himself from her. On his own side of the bed, he lay on his back and looked at the ceiling absently.

"When I am on that throne, I am not myself. HE takes over. I have no control over what I do. I thought you already understood that. The only time I can fight against HIM is when it comes to you…" he started to explain, but it was Arria's turn to interrupt him.

"Fight him, darn it. There is nothing I want more than to be with you, every day, every night, for the rest of our lives. But I won't betray my family…"

"So you are betraying me," he interrupted her again, turning his head and looking in her eyes. Frustration was visible in his eyes, she could sense it inside him.

"I don't want to. I don't want to fight against you."

"Take your family and distance yourselves from the Alliance. I promise you that everyone in your family will be safe. I will destroy the Alliance."

"You don't get it, do you? We are the Alliance. The whole galaxy is the Alliance. Everyone wants their lives back, not just my family."

Arcann's eyes glared bright orange and he looked away from her again. "I will destroy anyone standing against me. You know I can do it."

"Then you will destroy me too." whispered Arria and followed his example. Her eyes looked at the ceiling, at the swimming fish.

"Ria, please understand…" Arcann spoke next, rolling over and trapping her body under his.

"You understand. We can't be together for as long as there is war. Consider peace and I am yours for the rest of our lives." Arria confronted him quickly, before she would lose her courage.

"That is blackmail, you…"

"I had a good teacher."

Instead of any other words Arcann kissed her fiercely, with passion, with uncontrolled desire.

 _A/N_

 _Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Yer to all of you._

 _Thank you so much for your support, comments and reviews throughout the year. You are the best and deserve the best._

 _May all your wishes come true._


	35. Chapter 35

Arria got back to Odessen late at night and went straight home. She was grateful that nobody got to see her crying. The last four days on Manaan she had a fight with Arcann every day. They made up just as many times. To those memories she cried again. She even told him that their marriage was a fake, that she wasn't considering herself his wife. The hurt in his eyes was still following her. He was supposed to call her in the coming week and let her know where he stood about the peace treaty. Arria was holding her holo tight, close to her. She didn't want to miss the call.

After the best two weeks in her life nothing had color anymore. Everything around was dull, lifeless. Arria had to force herself to sleep that night, she knew that was a committee meeting next day. Everyone wanted to know how her efforts on convincing Arcann to consider negotiations went. What was she going to tell them? That she blackmailed him? That she threatened him to never see her again if he didn't? What if he really wasn't going to consider it? What will happen with her, with both of them? Will it come to the point where they will have to fight against each other after all? Arria hoped it won't, but Arcann wasn't easy to convince.

He was so close, so many times, of just taking her with him against her wish. She felt how hard he was trying to control himself. He loved her, she knew he won't hurt her. She loved him too, but she wasn't going to betray her family, her friends, and the people that put their hopes in the Alliance. Her own feelings had to take the back seat this time. She wished it would have been that easy and let out a deep sigh just before she entered the meeting room. Everyone was already there and after welcome smiles and hugs they started. For the first few minutes, in spite of her efforts Arria phased out. It was ten o'clock in the morning. They used to have breakfast together at that time.

"Arria?" She heard her name and startled, looking at her uncle. He was waiting for her answer. What was the question again?

"I am sorry, I was thinking of something…" she admitted out loud.

"I bet." Arria heard her brother's insinuating tone and threw one of her deadly looks his way. Nothing could touch him. His happiness was surrounding him like an invisible shield.

"Did Arcann agreed to negotiate?" asked Xander again hiding his smile. He knew exactly where her mind was.

"He is going to let me know this coming week. At least he is thinking about it." She found the composure to speak in a coherent manner. _This is progress. I didn't think I could do it._

"What is your take on it? Do you think we stand a chance?" Arria heard next her father's question and looked at him. His mask reminded her of Arcann again.

"I am not sure. He is not exactly easy to manipulate. I tried all the tricks, but…He might, he might not. Just in case we should be prepared." Xollin's chuckle attracted her attention next and she looked at him. "Something funny?" she asked him directly.

"No. He must be one hell of a guy if he resisted your tricks." His answer brought smiles all around the room. Even Arria found it in her to smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They continued the meeting and Arria did her best to stay focused. She heard the plans for attacking the Spire, the Eternal Fleet, to face Arcann and Vaylin. All the scenarios played in her mind ended with someone's death. She knew there will be casualties, it was war. Imagining any of the people she loved getting hurt or die brought tears to her eyes. She wiped them quickly hoping nobody noticed. Everyone was busy with the plans. They all tried to improve them somehow.

Arria couldn't stay in that room anymore. She darted to the door mumbling some sort of excuse. Right away Senya got up offering to go after her and without waiting for anyone's approval, ran after Arria. She found her in the opened area where they were usually training. Arria was sitting in the grass, crying. She didn't even noticed Senya's presence until she sat beside her and touched her shoulder lightly startling her.

"I am sorry, I didn't…"

"No need to apologize. I know exactly why you ran out of there."

Arria looked at her trying to wipe the tears. She hated that she was showing signs of weakness in front of everyone.

"I'll have to tell them that they can't win against him," she whispered.

"If you won't I will. I guess you saw him fighting then." Senya said and looked at Arria for a second, just to see her nod. She turned her eyes to the mountain tops she had been admiring. "I saw him train. I know what he can do. Vaylin can do quite a bit of damage as well. Not like Arcann, but she is very powerful and dangerous. At least Arcann will talk, she would just attack." Senya stopped for a few seconds. "If we go in all together we might stand a chance in front of them. Are you prepared for that eventuality?"

Arria shook her head. She wasn't. It was what she was afraid of. Either way, if they were to get to fighting, she was going to be broken hearted. If Arcann would defeat them, her family would be lost, if they were going to defeat him…She didn't want to finish that thought. She refused to think that two weeks was all she was going to have with the man she loved.

"Are you?" asked Arria with a tiny voice, afraid to even hear the answer.

"I made my choice when I joined the Alliance."

Arria heard Senya's answer almost whispered and she looked at the woman beside her. Her hair was as always gathered on top of her head, with the silver gray strands mixed between the dark brown ones. She was wearing it with elegance, she was after all royalty. One tear ran down her cheek and Arria realized for the first time how hard it was for her to fight against her own children. Even if she was refused the right to raise them, she gave them birth. They were her flesh, her blood.

~~#~~

Arcann ordered all the guards out. He was back for two days and missed her so much already. He stood beside the throne and crossed his arms over the wide chest. He remembered Arria's tiny hand always resting on top of him when she was asleep and let out a sigh. Her demands were high. She asked him to consider negotiating peace with the Alliance. She knew it was more than he could do. His father wouldn't allow it. The perspective of never seeing her again felt like a nightmare. He could hardly breathe away from her, never mind live a lifetime without her. He had to find a way. Fight against the control his father had over him, or convince him that it was the way they should proceed? One thing he knew for sure. He wasn't going to lose her.

He stood there, by the throne, for a while looking absently at the stars, way beyond the nearby ships. Arcann whished his wife would be there, with him, in his arms. Then he remembered that she wasn't considering herself his wife and pain stroke in his heart again. The fight they had come back in his mind. He could understand why she felt the way she did, he forced her to sign their marriage certificate. But things changed since, they loved one another. A weak smile tugged at the corners of his lips behind the mask.

Thin purple clouds appeared around him, becoming darker, denser, with every second. He knew it was his father. He could sense him. Even if he had been in his mind every day for years, he never showed himself since he died.

"You decided to show up. Must be fatherly love," growled Arcann and turned to face the silhouette forming in the dark clouds.

"Your wife's spirit is rubbing off on you. I always thought that you are just a mindless killing machine. I see now, you can be funny…"

"Am. I. Laughing?" interrupted Arcann confronting his father.

"You never did. Not even as a child."

"You are wrong. We always did when you were not around."

"You mean you and your brother? The brother that you killed in cold blood, with your own hands?" asked Valkorion knowing well what that did to his son.

Arcann's eyes lit up in a bright orange fire. His father knew how to torture him and never shied away from doing so. This time wasn't any different.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"If you think I am going to let you destroy what I have built you are mistaken. I will not allow you to negotiate…"

"And what are you going to do? Inflict more pain? Summon lightning? Torture me until I fall unconscious? You did all that already." Arcann yield at his father with anger and hate.

"I am going to kill you." Valkorion's calm answer did not have the desired effect. Arcann wasn't scared or impressed.

"And who is going to lead your precious empire? Who are you going to torture?"

"You are forgetting about your sister."

"She is not nearly as powerful as me. Your control over her is not giving you any satisfaction. You need me alive so you can have your fun."

Arcann spoke the last words and turned his back to his father, walking out of the throne room. He didn't care about his threats. There was nothing he could do to him that he didn't already. After a shower, Arcann wrapped himself in a robe and went back in the living room. Dinner was waiting for him. He glanced at the food, then looked away. Other dinners came into his mind, the ones he shared with Arria.

He was hungry, and sat to eat. The food was tasteless. He missed having her tiny body cuddled against his, feeding her every bite and stealing sweet kisses. Minutes passed by and Arcann barely eat any of his dinner. Lost in his memories, he didn't notice when he bent the knife to an almost ninety degrees angle. When he finally realized it, threw it across the room and walked away from the half eaten dinner. He rushed to the holoterminal ignoring the time and dialed Arria's frequency. He needed to see her, to hear her. After only a couple of rings, her bluish image filled the room and his heart.

"Ria."

"Arcann…" she whispered.

He loved the way she was saying his name, the sound of it on her lips.

"I miss you," he said noticing she had been crying. "I need to see you."

"You are seeing me right now. Have you taken a decision yet?" Arria asked him.

She fought her own need to feel his arms around her. Even if she wanted to see him too, Arria knew she had to be strong. She hated to be strong against him.

"I will tell you my decision when I see you. When can you meet me?" insisted Arcann. He knew that if she loved him just a fraction from what he hoped, she missed him too.

"Please understand that I can't just pick up and go every time I feel like, or you feel like. I have things to do, responsibilities…"

"Then come stay with me. You would not have to do that." His insistence was only making it harder for Arria and she looked away. "Ria, I need you with me."

"That depends on your decision."

Her answer was meant to sound firm, instead sounded like a plea and she continued to keep her head down.

Arcann felt his hand getting itchy, restless. A few strands of her hair slipped over her shoulders and partially covered her face. He wanted to touch them, to hold her close and tell her that everything will be all right. His right hand twitched, flexed in the need to touch her. A deep sigh made Arria look up, at him. It was killing her to talk to him like that. She wanted to be in his arms too. A few seconds they just looked in each other's eyes without a sound. Arcann was the first one to talk.

"I will negotiate…" he started, when suddenly Arria saw him collapse on his knees. His teeth grinding in pain, his eyes shut.

"Arcann." She yelled and grabbed the holo tighter. "What is going on?"

With visible effort, he managed to rise back on his feet.

"My father does not agree with my decision…"

A new wave of pain, greater than the last sent him to the floor again. She saw him crunched on one side, holding his head in his hands. He was fighting the pain. Tears filled Arria's eyes instantly. It was her fault that he was suffering. It was because of her that he was enduring all that.

"Please, come see me…" She heard him speak through the pain and the next second the connection was gone.

"Arcann." Arria yelled in the quiet room. She let herself fall on the floor and continued to cry holding the holo still in her hand.

Hours later she woke up with a scream. Another bad dream. Arria was afraid it was more than a dream, it was already the third time she had it in the last few days. She feared it was another one of her vague visions.

She was in a dark room, somewhere underground. The air was heavy, dense, and she could hardly breathe. All of her body was hurting, like a freighter had hit her. In the middle of the room was a holocron. It was a bright shade of purple. Around the room faces she knew started to show up. Her brother was the first one to come closer to her. Behind him, her parents, followed by Xol and his parents. They all were tired, and looked at her without a single word. Somewhere near the bright holocron, Vaylin's body laid on the ground, in dust. Only steps away she saw Arcann. Unconscious, on the hard floor. His white armor had visible burn marks on, and she ran to him. She wanted to scream his name, but no sound came out. An invisible claw tightened around her throat, squeezed all the air from her lungs. Tears ran down her cheeks and hugged him to her. There was no sign of life. She screamed again and she woke up, at the sound of her own desperation.

She felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Was it her family and herself that killed him? Where did that happen? It wasn't the throne room. A multitude of questions formed in her mind in a matter of seconds. With her whole body still shaking, she looked at her own image in the big mirror. Black circles under her eyes, shadowed the brilliant smile she used to have. With a deep sigh she looked back in the room, at the chrono on the wall. It was time to get ready for the day ahead.

The meeting room looked busy, like always, but beside the technicians, guards and other personnel, only Senya and her brother were there. She passed by Tara and Lyla on her way in, and exchanged a few words with them. Both women were intimidated by her, they always looked up to her, admired and respected her, but that morning there was something else too. An uneasy feel took over Arria and asked her brother quickly.

"Where is everyone?"

A short exchange of looks between him and Senya assured Arria that something was going on.

"Darvanis." His answer was short and lacked any intonation.

"Darvanis? Where is that? What is there?" Arria insisted asking the questions that came in her mind.

"While you have been away, an opportunity presented itself. The Mandalorians asked for our support in attacking Darvanis." Leo'Ren explained her and looked at Senya for help.

"Darvanis is one of the first worlds we conquered. The whole planet is a desert. It is where all the droids, ships, armament and munitions are made. A few factories operated by droids, are manufacturing anything the Eternal Empire needs."

"And the Mandos want those weapons, right?" asked Arria again.

"Correct, and we could use the opportunity to hit the Empire where it hurts. With their factories destroyed…"

"Why am I just finding out about this? How long have you been planning?" interrupted Arria this time with a strong shadow of doubt, and fear crippling inside her. Did her own family doubt her?

Again, Leo'Ren and Senya looked at each other.

"You have not been yourself lately. It would have not been safe for you to go. We all know you would have wanted to, but we are not going to put your life in danger."

"Or you don't trust me?" interrupted Arria her brother, and Senya intervened quickly.

"That is not true. Everyone knows where your loyalties are. It is enough that you have to fight with yourself every day. We just wanted to give you some time. Besides, you said Arcann will contact you this week. We didn't want to take any chance for him to find out about this."

Arria listened to Senya's explanation. It made sense. It also made sense that Tara and Lyla were acting weird, they knew she was about to find out and feared her reaction. She realized then that she had been distancing herself from her family and felt guilty. Those two women were already part of her family, were her friends. They should have not been afraid of her. Did she changed that much? She promised herself to talk to them later, and be more careful in the future.

"He will negotiate."

Senya and Leo'Ren looked at each other again and then to Arria.

"Did he already call you?" Leo'Ren asked and saw his sister nodding. "When will he?"

"I don't know. Last night when he called…We got interrupted." she finished her sentence in a whisper. Arcann's image, tortured by his father, was vivid in her mind. Her breath became shallow, she needed air.

"I will let everyone know. See if you can find out when he is willing to negotiate," added Leo'Ren and started to dial a frequency. Arria didn't wait around, she ran out of the room under her brother's surprised look.

~~#~~

Arcann was still in the throne room when his sister rushed on the long walkway to him. It was late, but he couldn't sleep anyways. A holo transmission allowed him to watch the fights on Darvanis as they were happening. He did that for hours. Their defenses were still holding, but the attacks didn't seem to slow down.

"Have you sent the Fleet?" asked him Vaylin with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Darvanis can defend itself. No need."

High Justice Vaylin sensed right away her brother's irascibility. He was definitely not in a good mood. She was right, he spent the previous night unconscious, on the hard floor. The servants found him in the morning and woke him up. It wasn't the first time. Unlike in his childhood, Arcann had same servants for years. They found him numerous times unconscious before. The rumors were that he was too powerful, that The Force was so strong with him that lead to those periods on complete blackout. Others hoped that one day they would find him dead. One thing they all knew for sure, it was always happening before something terrible. They would find him unconscious before each one of his decisions to attack a world, or destroy a planet. They were not looking forward to the next few days. None of them knew the truth.

"Those Mandos should be burned. Why do you keep letting them go away?" His sister's question interrupted Arcann from his thoughts.

"They never won, sister. Each time they attacked they only lost people and their supplies ran lower. Each of their attacks weakened them further. They will eventually get to the point where they will have nothing left."

"It seems to me they are doing quite well this time," she answered and pointed to the hologram they were both watching. A few chain explosions lit up and Arcann shifted uncomfortable in his throne. His fist tightened, and the skin on his knuckles turned white.

"They never fought like this. Something is not right." He rose on his feet and took a few steps in silence.

"How long is been since this started?" asked Vaylin and looked at her brother. The bright orange in his one eye was terrifying and she feared him that second.

"Hours. They should have been dead by now." His answer came in a low voice. "The Alliance. They are helping them. Dispatch the fleet." Arcann ordered next, but her sister stopped him.

"It is too late. By the time our ships get there it will be too late."

Without another word Arcann rushed out of the throne room. He needed to be alone and in the privacy of his chambers threw his mask across the room. For the next few minutes he paced in front of the low table. He would only stop to glance over to the holoterminal, in the other room. The thought that Arria would be involved in that attack was bothering him. He knew she would not stab him in the back. She would have rather fight him fair and square. Besides, the attack had to be planned. She was with him for the past two weeks. She couldn't be involved. He calmed himself down little by little. He knew the factories would be operational and back in production in a matter of days. He wasn't worried about Darvanis. He was worried about Arria.

If she wasn't involved, did her family kept their plans secret from her? Is he the reason her own family would distance from her? Is she going to hate him for that, lose her love? Tortured by questions without answers, he glanced at the empty, oversized bed. He wished she would have been there. At the thought of her in his arms, his whole body tensed, ached, and hurt. Her eyes, her smile, her scent, all invaded his mind at once. Arcann's breath became shallow, rushed, and he had to sit. The whole room started to spin around him. He was in physical pain and closed his eyes. ' _You should have killed her when I told you to do so. She is weakening you. It is not too late. Kill her.'_ His father's voice echoed in his mind and Arcann growled in the silence of his room.

"Go away. I will never hurt her."

~~#~~

Days later, her family returned, victorious and with a new ally, the Mandalorians. Arria knew she had lost weight, and she looked exhausted. The sleepless nights were accumulating, and getting their mark on her. The vision she'd been having repeated every single night, every single time she would fell asleep. More and more details appeared in it, and Arria was more and more terrified. The blood on her hands, the burn marks on every single one of her family members, worried her. From her little experience with visions she didn't knew what to do with the information The Force was granting her. Every single time she was waking up sick, running to the bathroom. That morning was no exception and as always she looked in the mirror. One thought flashed through her mind so quick that she didn't even had a chance to register it. The next second it was gone. She decided to go and talk to her father about the vision, and only minutes later they were sitting down for breakfast. She told him everything, every terrifying detail, and waited for him to talk. Her mother was quiet too, waiting for an explanation.

"How accurate were your past visions?" his first question didn't surprise Arria.

"Not exactly accurate in details, but definitely accurate in resolve," answered Arria letting her head down. She went ahead and told her parents about the other visions she had and how they resolved.

"You said he is willing to negotiate, so his death would have no explanation…" hesitated Marr and looked at his daughter. Her pain was visible, the shadows under her eyes were more prominent, but he worried more about the shadows inside her eyes. "Perhaps it is not us who kills him. Or, there is a chance your vision ends like mine did, before the end."

Arria looked at her father and a tiny bit of hope appeared in her eyes.

"You really think so?"

Marr smiled at his daughter. He wanted to believe so, for her sake.

"You really love him, do you?"

His question took Arria by surprise. She didn't expect her father to be so direct.

"Yeah…But that's going to take the back seat for a while…"

"As much as you would like it, it is not the way it works," interrupted her Marr. "The matters of the heart always come first. They affect everything we do, the way we think, who and what we become. Ignored, they weaken us. "

"Did he say when he'll negotiate?" asked Cleo after a few seconds of deafening silence and Arria shook her head.

"No. He wants us to meet first. I don't think I can do this any longer."

Cleo and Marr looked at each other first, then at their daughter. Her dropped shoulders, the head low, looking down, were all signs of her giving up. Arria was the one changing the subject, and after she got them to tell her about Darvanis, it seemed her spirit was returning a little. She even got that sparkle she always had in her eyes when her mother told her about the fights they fought against the skytroopers and all the other droids. That day started better than most, and Arria was optimistic for the first time in a while. Later that day, just as the sun was setting behind the majestic mountains, she went to look for her aunt. Just as she hoped, she found her in the medical wing. A couple of soldiers were recovering after Darvanis and she was checking on them.

"Aunt Risse."

"Arria is good to see you," said Clarisse smiling, sensing her niece's discomfort.

"Can we talk? In private…" she added with hesitation and Clarisse rushed to take her in one of the empty rooms and closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" she asked turning to examine Arria.

"I need your help…And total discretion…" Arria was still hesitant.

"Of course." Clarisse rushed to assure her and they both sat on the edge of the two beds, facing each other. Clarisse already knew from Xollin that something was about to happen. His premonitions were strong, and she was restless, herself, in the past few days. There was something about her niece that was unsettling. She couldn't figure out what, but it was a connection between her and all brewing tension.

Just like in the morning Arria talked to her parents about her vision, she did it again with her aunt. She knew that beside her father, her aunt was the only one that had visions in the past. She wondered if she can bring more light in her own. Clarisse listened to her, and then she started to pace quietly, in visible deep thought.

"I am sure you already know that visions are granted to us as a glance into a possible future, not a certainty," started Clarisse to talk and looked at Arria in time to see her nod. "From my experience, visions always stop at the point we are most afraid of. Mines stopped right before I would have died, before your mother would have died…Even Marr's vision stopped to where he thought he would die. Maybe you are afraid to loose Arcann…"

"You really think so?" interrupted her Arria with all the hope gathered in her eyes. Clarisse smiled and sat in front of her.

"It is not a secret that you love him, Arria. With everything happening, is normal to be afraid that you would lose him. When your vision ends, and you wake up, how do you feel?" insisted Clarisse and Arria let her head down.

"Terrible. To be honest, I'm getting sick every time…I've been starting my days puking lately…" she explained, but Clarisse lost her smile the same second. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Arria with increased attention.

"Have you seen one of the medics?" she asked her quickly.

"No. I'm not going to see a medic for that. It's the vision that makes me…"

"Lay down," interrupted her Clarisse and almost forced her to lay in the bad.

"Why? I feel fine." Arria objected, but Clarisse seemed to ignore her.

"I want to make sure you are all right. You have lost weight, more than normal in the last few days…" explained Clarisse and Arria let out a deep sigh, letting her aunt to examine her.

Clarisse's warm and calming aura covered both of them in seconds. Arria didn't even attempt to reach to the force. She relaxed completely, and just let herself enjoy the calmness that took over her. She had no idea how long she laid there, in that comforting light, but suddenly it stopped and she opened her eyes. Her aunt was looking at her, her eyes wide opened and she covered her mouth the same instant. It was a reaction, and she couldn't hide it from Arria.

"What is it? Something wrong?" asked Arria and jumped right up, worried.

"It is not wrong. You are pregnant."


	36. Chapter 36

Lyla finished her shift and after a nice, long talk with Arria, she went home. She knew that Arria was caught between her love for Arcann and her sense of duty, honor, and love for her people. To her, Arria will always be the girl that gave her the first doll, the one that that welcomed her in the new life, Leo'Ren's sister and her best friend. She wished she could help her, make her feel better, but she had no idea how. Lyla found Leo'Ren waiting for her, and she ran into his open arms.

"What took you so long?" he asked, closing his arms around her.

"I had a talk with Arria. She is in so much pain…" she whispered.

Leo'Ren lifted her face to him and smiled. For a second he got lost in the lavender eyes looking at him.

"Trust me, my sister can handle anything. She is one of the strongest people I know."

"I know she is. I just wish she wouldn't have to be."

Leo'Ren's kiss made Lyla lose her train of thought. In his arms she was always safe and lost. After dinner they sat outside, on the tiny terrace. Both enjoyed their closeness, being together after they suffered apart for so long. It had been three days, and Leo'Ren was looking for a good moment. The ring he had ordered finally was delivered to him and it had been burning a hole in his pocket. He didn't want to scare her away, he didn't want to lose her again. That night felt peaceful, perfect, and decided to ask her. He rose on his feet and took a few steps, under Lyla's questioning eyes.

"Is there something I can help with? You seem troubled…" she started, but stopped the second he knelt in front of her.

"Lyla. You already know how much I love you. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head at the sight of the ring. It was the most beautiful ring she'd seen. The middle stone, cut in a round shape matched perfectly the color of her eyes. Leo'Ren's heart sank. She was refusing him. She kept shaking her head and tried to get away from him. His hands held her around her waist.

"No…Ren, this is not right, I can't…"

"What do you mean?" he insisted and moved his hands on either side of her face. His thumbs wiped the running tears.

"I am just a slave, you are…"

"You are not a slave anymore. "

His interruption made it harder for Lyla. She tried to smile. She was unsuccessful.

"I was one. "

"I was once a little boy too. Not anymore. That part of your life is behind you, Lyla."

"You deserve so much better. You know I would do anything you ask of me…"

"Nothing can be better for me than to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love. You are that woman. And I am asking you to marry me."

Lyla looked away and took in a deep breath. She wanted him to be happy, and she wasn't sure that she was good enough. Leo'Ren studied her carefully. Followed every reaction, and for a second he wished he could read her mind. He could see the fight with herself. She bit her lower lip out of habit. He knew she wasn't even aware of it, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Are you sure it's what you want? What you really want?" she asked him after a few seconds of complete silence.

"More sure than my own existence."

His answer made her smile and looked in his gold eyes. They were brilliant, the same eyes that followed her in her dreams for years. For the longest time she'd been afraid of him. She thought he would kill her. In fact he was looking for her, he was the one breaking her free. He saved her life. Saved her soul.

"I just want you to be happy…"

"Then say yes."

She only hesitated one second. "Yes…"

Her whisper made his heart beat again. He could breathe. Slowly, Leo'Ren put the ring on her finger and held her hand in his, without taking his eyes from hers.

"I promise I will spend every day for the rest of life making sure you will never regret this."

"I won't," she answered quickly and watched him lifting her hand to his lips. The soft kiss sent a current of desire in her body. Warm, tingling.

"I will make sure."

The kiss that followed made her forget again everything around. All that mattered to her was his happiness.

~~#~~

She knew that if she thought about it for too long, she would lose her nerve. Arria rushed to the holoterminal and dialed Arcann's frequency. If her calculations were right, he should be in his chambers. It rang twice, before he answered.

"Ria."

His voice couldn't hide the surprise, or how happy he was that she was calling him.

"Have you decided yet when you'll negotiate?" Her question was direct, demanding an answer.

Arcann let out a sigh. He hoped she missed him. It had already been over two weeks since he last saw her on Manaan. He hoped she was calling to tell him she was going to see him. Instead Arria was all business.

"When would be convenient for you?" His question was just as polite and cold. His eye glowed bright orange and his hands clasped behind him.

"Anytime. Just name a place and a time."

Arcann took a few steps. He was disappointed.

"Send your people in three days. I guarantee their safety. I will expect them in the throne room."

Arria nodded and looked down. She wanted to surprise him, but at the same time she didn't want to be shot at trying to land on Zakuul.

"I am on my way to you," she whispered continuing to avoid looking at him.

Arcann's heart jumped in his chest. He wasn't even sure he heard her right.

"When will you get here?"

"In about two hours or so. Am I going to have clearance, or do I have to fight my way through?"

Her question made him laugh and throw away his mask.

"You already have the highest level of clearance. I will have two fighters escorting you."

Arria felt that he wanted to say something else. She looked at him. His turquoise eyes did the talking.

"Arcann…"

"I will be waiting for you at the dock." He saw her hesitation, and interrupted her before she had a chance to say anything else. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. Arria nodded again.

"Okay. See you soon."

With the connection terminated, she rushed to prepare for the departure. Minutes later she was taking off in her ship, with her droid on board. As soon as she entered hyperspace, Arria called her father. It was late, but she knew he always answered her calls. She told him quickly about the meeting for the peace negotiations.

"Where are you?" asked Marr after congratulating her on a job well done.

"On my way to Zakuul. I will wait there for everybody in three days…" she answered and looked down. She was afraid her father would disapprove of her plan.

"Good. I will make sure everyone knows and your classes will be covered."

Arria looked at her father surprised. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, dad."

Marr nodded, his eyes smiling back at her. "See you in three days, baby girl."

He ended the connection and Arria turned off her holo. For the first time that evening she sat down and allowed herself to think.

The second her aunt told her she was pregnant she wanted to scream. First she wanted to kill Arcann. Then she wanted to kiss him. Next, questions started to form in her mind. Hundreds. Thousands, if not millions, and no answers. She only knew one thing. She needed to see him. She needed to be with him. Arria let out a deep sigh. She still wasn't sure if she was even going to tell him. It was one of those times when she didn't have a plan. Arcann and plans weren't exactly going together well. A baby…

Her mind got distracted from the near future into a more distant one. How is she going to tell that baby who his or her father was. Was there any chance Arcann wouldn't die? Her vision was pretty clear, but there was one grain of hope. Maybe her father and her aunt were right and her vision stopped before the end. Was it better to never bring into the world that child? Arria jumped on her feet at the thought. She started to pace the main room. The red clouds started to gather around her, but she wasn't even seeing them. No, she couldn't kill him. As much as she wished she wouldn't be pregnant, there was a new life growing inside her.

Arria touched her still flat abdomen and the night on Hoth came in her mind. Her hands felt clammy. Her whole body tensed, like a coil. Somewhere deep inside desire started to hurt. His image appeared in front of her eyes. That moment when he knelt in front of her, with his lightsaber on one hand and holding the wampa skin around his waist with the other, made her want to feel his touch. Hear his voice and lose herself in those turquoise eyes just like she did back then.

She took in a deep breath and went to sit down again. Should she tell him about the vision? What if she had it when they were together? She wouldn't be able to hide it from him for too long. Maybe if he knows he'll stay away from that dark room with the glowing holocron in the middle. If he was going to die should he even know she was pregnant? Should he know that he left something behind? Tears blurred her vision. She wiped them quickly. Arria didn't want Arcann to know she'd been crying.

She ran and washed her face with cold water. Without even realizing, she spent a long time in front of the mirror. She wasn't even seeing her reflection. Quick glimpses into a possible future started to succeed in front of her eyes. Different scenarios, different times. Out of nowhere, she heard a familiar voice.

"You should tell him. The greatest validation for any man, it is to know that he fathered a child."

"Rex?" asked Arria surprised turning around and he appeared right in front of her. He was whole again, not like when he died.

"I never got that validation. Don't take it away from the man you love," he continued.

Arria couldn't believe her eyes. It was the first time anyone communicated with her from beyond. She blinked a few times and Rex smiled.

"How is this possible?" she whispered.

"You are the one I had attachments to when I died. And no, you are not dreaming."

"If you know about Arcann, then you have to tell me if he's going to die."

Suddenly he got serious and Arria's heart cringed. _So it's true, he is going to die…"_

"The vision you had it's just one of the many possibilities. Everything changes, people, circumstances, even the Force."

"What a convenient answer. Tell me straight. Is he going to die?" insisted Arria squinting her eyes in his direction.

"We all do one day. Nobody lives forever."

Arria shook her head and took a few steps.

"If you don't know or are not allowed to tell me, just say so. Don't give me those answers." She was getting furious and Rex smiled again.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still fiery, still beautiful. I don't know the future, Arria. Just remember, everything changes."

His image started to fade away and Arria tried to stop him.

"Am I going to see you again?"

Rex nodded and vanished the next second. The alarm from the bridge went off and she ran to sit in her chair. The ship was going to exit hyperspace in ten seconds. Arria noticed her shaky hands and let go of the controls for a couple of seconds. She wasn't even wearing the ring Arcann give her. And it was so gorgeous. She grew up with her father giving her mother jewelry all the time. She knew good jewelry from the mediocre. She wasn't easily impressed either. But the brilliant ring Arcann give her the day they married took her breath away. It was star shaped, from the same 'life stone' like her aunt's. Exquisite. Maybe the time she was going to wear it proudly will come. Or maybe not.

The sudden change of speed interrupted her thoughts and Arria grabbed the controls of the ship. Almost instantly her comm rang. She identified herself, and before she even finished, the two small fighter ships were flanking hers. They must have waited for her. Arria had hundreds of hours of flying under her belt, but this time she felt nervous. In the distance she could see Zakuul. It looked like a porcupine, with shiny spikes. The towers. In one of those towers Arcann was waiting for her.

Butterflies started to dance in her stomach. It wasn't even a dance, more like a fight and they escaped, spreading through her whole body. Her pulse accelerated. Tiny beads of sweat appeared on her hairline and Arria concentrated on her breath. _I have to calm down. I can do this._ She took a few deep breaths, letting the air out slowly. A few seconds later she regained her calm. Her heart was back in the usual place, beating steady. She continued to follow the fighters and noticed that they were taking her around The Spire, behind the throne room.

Arcann was waiting right by her dock. It was her permanent designated dock, right beside his. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips behind the mask. He couldn't wait to tell her, if he was going to live to do so. His erratic heartbeats accelerated when her ship appeared. It was a storm inside him. He continued to stand tall, with the hands clasped at the small of his back. His one visible eye didn't even blink. In all these years he mastered the art of keeping appearances. Nobody would ever guess how much he wanted to feel her in his arms, to inhale her scent, to look in those emerald eyes he loved. To everyone he appeared like a statue.

Through the window, Arria saw him waiting. The two fighter ships stopped on either side of the platform where she was supposed to land. On the left side she recognized Arcann's personal small ship. Her eyes got attracted again to him and her heart jumped once again. Behind the glass walls, he stood calm, waiting for her. As soon as she landed she heard the seals closing and turned off the engines. The preparations were on their way outside her ship's hatch.

Arria waited by the door, making sure she was out of view. She leaned against the cold, metal wall and closed her eyes. _Stars, I've never felt like this. Whatever the outcome, I have three days with him. Could be the last ones…_ She closed her eyes even tighter, fighting back the tears that were threatening again.

The final seal was closed and she heard the depressurized corridor opening. It was now safe to open the hatch. One more deep breath and she pressed the small panel by the door. Before she even stepped out of her ship and on the glass bridge, Arria saw Arcann at the end of the enclosed walkway. He took a few steps towards her, and she walked to him. Her steps were not rushed, but equal, calm and controlled. Arcann did notice the spring in each of her steps and his lips curled into a smile behind the mask. He knew now that she wanted to be there.

"Welcome home," he greeted her when she was only a couple of steps away and extended his hand in front of them, inviting her to follow him.

"It's this some new dock? I don't remember…"she decided to stay neutral, looking more around her than at him. She was afraid she couldn't control her desire to just jump in his arms.

"It is yours, your own designated, personal dock. Right beside mine," he added and motioned to his ship. "From now on you will use it every time you land and your ship will always be here for you."

"Thanks…I guess."

Arcann just nodded and looked at her. The double doors were only a few steps away, and they opened for them before any of them even touched them. Arria recognized immediately the lower level of his quarters. The exotic plants, the fountains, and all the luxury she'd seen before. Now she wasn't his prisoner anymore, she was his wife. They both entered side by side. The doors closed behind them and Arcann took off his mask the same second, pulling her in a kiss they both craved. His arms closed around Arria's body and she wrapped hers around his neck. One of her hands moved up a little. His short hair was just as soft as she remembered, like velvet.

"Are you hungry, do you want any…"

Arria shook her head quickly, interrupting him. "Just you."

Arcann claimed her lips again and lifting her in his arms, he went up the stairs, to the bedroom. Behind the closed bedroom's suite doors, they left a trail of clothes between whispers, touches and kisses. They both missed each other. The time itself disappeared, their surroundings vanished. The whole world was somewhere out there, far and insignificant. They were together.

"I have missed you," Arria heard his whisper a while later. He was still on top of her, holding her tight to him and she smiled looking up.

"I missed you too."

Arcann smiled and rolled over in the oversized bed, pulling her on top of him. Arria's head rested on his shoulder, his cybernetic arm closing around her. She even missed the sound of that, the soft, barely noticeable hisses made by his fingers, and joints. Arria smiled and closed her eyes.

"Are you here to stay, this time?" he asked after a period of silence, while both recovered from the passion that consumed them.

"I don't know. Can we talk tomorrow? "Arria tried to avoid anything serious. How was she going to tell him that it might be the last time they see each other? He wasn't going to accept that.

"Is it going to get better by tomorrow?" insisted Arcann looking at her and gently lifting her face to him.

"Probably not. But I am tired, and you could use some sleep too. What time is it anyways?"

"Almost four…"

"In the morning?" interrupted Arria and raised her head trying to see a chrono.

"Yes. We are going to have all day for ourselves tomorrow. I made arrangements. Only in the afternoon we have a short meeting with the councilors…" he explained her, but Arria interrupted him quickly.

"We? What do I have to do with your councilors?"

Arcann smiled and reached for her, pulling her back on top of him. "They are _our_ councilors. You keep forgetting that you are my princess."

Arria let a deep sigh out and without another word she just closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. Soon he heard her even breath and smiled. _You really were tired…_ Arcann thought and closed his eyes still smiling in the semi dark bedroom.

~~#~~

Everyone was in the meeting room. They have been discussing their plan for over three hours already. Xollin seemed somehow absent, and Xander noticed it first.

"Xol, is there anything bothering you?"

Xollin got up from his chair and took a few steps. He had to tell them.

"I have the feeling that things will not go the way we expect them to. Something is just not right. It is hard to point exactly…"

"Are you saying that all this is a trap?" interrupted Leo'Ren. Only steps away, at one of the terminals, Lyla's hands froze in the air, over the keyboard. Her heart sank and held her breath.

"No. I can't sense any danger," spoke Clarisse and all eyes turned to her. Lyla's fingers continued to type and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"It is definitely not a trap. There is no danger, is just something…undefined."

Senya was the next to rise on her feet. It was the time she had to tell them about Arcann's blows, even if she doubted he would use any. It would endanger all of them, including himself.

"Just in case we get in the situation we would have to fight, there is something you should all know," she started and in the next few minutes she explained to them how Arcann's use of force worked, how his fatal blows could wipe everything around. A few seconds of silence followed, only broken by the slicers working at their stations. Leo'Ren felt Lyla's fear and looked in her direction. He smiled and promised himself to assure her later that everything will be all right.

"So, if I get this right, if he starts glowing gold we should take cover?" asked Cleo holding Marr's hand under the table.

"I will shield everyone."

"I will help too," added Xollin at his mother's assurance.

"Is Arria in any kind of danger?"

All eyes turned to Marr. He had been quiet, and Cleo tightened her grip, while he covered her hand with his.

"No." Xollin's answer was firm enough that let Cleo breathe again, and Marr's tension loosened. "We should however stay close to each other, keep our eyes open and hope for the best. There is no saying in what will happen. If you are right, Senya, he won't use any of his attacks. Unless he does have a death wish," concluded Xollin and sat again in his chair.

"And don't forget about my daughter, she can snap any second." Once again everyone looked at Senya. Her sadness was visible. They were her children that they were talking about.

"You don't have to come with us…" Cleo tried to make her feel better. She could not even imagine having to fight against her children.

"I want to. I have to be there."

The meeting was over and they all went to start preparing for the departure. They only had two days left. All the classes have been suspended for the time being, and everyone was hoping the delegation would convince Arcann to declare peace. For those few days any hostilities were stopped on both sides. It felt like everything was at a still point. The tension was rising. Everyone was waiting, knowing that something would happen.

~~#~~

"Arcann!"

Arria's scream woke him and sat up at the same time she did. His arms closed around her shaking body instinctively.

"I am right here. Everything is all right, Ria…" He tried to calm her down. Arria's tears didn't stop and she continued to cry after she wrapped her arms around him. "It is just a bad dream. You are safe, I am here. Shhh…"

Instead of calming down, Arria cried more. Tremors now taking over and her fingers dug in the flesh on his back.

"It is not a dream…" she managed to say between tears, shaking her head.

Arcann motioned to the light switch and the whole bedroom was flooded with the soft dimmed light. He gently lifted her face to him, looking in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a vision…" started Arria, but her voice trailed off and new series of cries stopped her. She hid her face in his chest, her hold tightened on him.

"What kind of vision?" insisted Arcann and Arria wiped her tears, letting go of him. She knew there was a strong possibility she would have it again, but she was hoping it wouldn't be in the first night. Her hands closed in tiny fists holding on the sheet, trying to cover up.

"I kept having this vision since I left Manaan. It is bad…"

"I am assuming it has something to do with me, since you screamed my name," said Arcann and lifted her face to him again. This time he wiped her remaining tears and smiled at her. Arria just nodded and turned her head away. She really didn't know how to tell him. "Did you have visions before, or this is the first?"

"I did…" Arria's answer came whispered and she turned her eyes back to him.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me," insisted Arcann and smiled again.

After more hesitating, finally Arria told him about her vision. When she finished, Arcann pulled her on his lap and held her tight against him. "I promise you I will not die…"

"You can't promise that. " She interrupted him quickly and looked again in the turquoise eyes she loved.

"You know me better than anyone. You have seen me fight, and you know what I can do. You know I cannot be killed by any conventional methods…"

Arria nodded but interrupted him.

"It has something to do with that glowing holocron. I have no idea where that is. It looked like me and my family…" Arria didn't finish her sentence. She just couldn't. As much as she wanted him dead in the past, now even the thought of it was terrifying.

"Ria, you and your family cannot kill me. I hate the sound of it, but it is the truth."

More tears threatened and Arria blinked a few times, fighting them back. His arms tightened around her and pressed her head on his chest. A light kiss on the top of her head brought a tiny smile on her face.

"Promise me that you are going to stay away from any dark rooms with holocrons inside."

It was Arcann's turn to smile and kissing her again he whispered. "I will not die anytime soon. I promise you that. I still have many things to accomplish." With another motion in the direction of the light switch, he immersed the room into the darkness.

They lay back in the bed, still in each other's arms. Only minutes later Arria fell asleep. Unlike her, Arcann kept his eyes opened. Her vision was worrying him, even if he did his best to convince her that was no real danger. He knew that visions are a powerful tool in the right hands. The scions had their visions for years, and they were rarely wrong. If her vision was accurate was he really going to die? Would her and her family be the ones to end his life? He knew the last public prophecy of the scions was about the end of his dominance. The Outlander was going to have a major role in it. She was Arria's mother. That was a major role.

More than Arria's vision, Arcann was worried about his father. He didn't try to control him, or torture him since that last time, when he agreed to negotiate. His absence, his silence was worrying. Arcann had the feeling that his father was planning something. In the last few months he was able to get into his father's mind too. The Emperor noticed the power his son had, how much he was fighting him. A thought flashed in Arcann's mind and he caught it, holding on to it. What if his father had something to do with Arria's vision? What if he was the one killing him and make it look like she and her family did? The presence of a holocron in her vision was another indication in that direction.

Arria stirred in his arms and he looked at her. She looked peaceful. He noticed she had lost weight, the sleepless nights left their mark on her. He knew now that she loved him. He knew she would not try to kill him. It had to be his own father. After all he did threaten him that he will kill him. How? When? Where? They were still unknowns, but Arcann was convinced that Arria wasn't the one. She moved again and Arcann attention shifted to her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the jasmine scent. It was refreshing, invigorating, sweet and calming. Her brows furrowed for a second and he assumed she is having another dream. His arms held her closer.

"Everything it is going to be all right. You are safe, Ria…" he whispered and kissed her forehead. Next, her body relaxed against his and Arcann let out a deep sigh.

His mind went back to his father. The short incursions in his father's mind let him see the atrocities he had committed. The whole galaxy had every right to hate him. And he was his son. No wonder he was just as hated as his father. Arcann wasn't afraid to die. He was raised to be a warrior, and die like one. He was going to fight against anyone. It wasn't going to be the first time fighting against his father either.

The only thing he was afraid of, was losing the woman in his arms. Now that she loved him, that they finally had a chance at being together, his death might make that impossible. He had to make sure that even after his death she would be all right, she would be safe and she would not become his father's next victim. How was he going to do that? Should he negotiate with his father? He didn't trust him. Arcann glanced towards the window. The stars glistened in the dark sky.

"Ria," he whispered her name and closed his eyes. He needed to rest. He needed his sharpness back so he could come up with a plan. His life didn't matter, hers did.


	37. Chapter 37

Xollin knew he was going to have to convince Tara somehow to stay behind. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. With the training on hold for a while, he went home right after the meeting. Both, him and Leo'Ren wanted Tara and Lyla to stay safely on Odessen. Convincing them to do so was going to be a challenge, and wished each other good luck. They were going to need it.

After lunch, he went to meditate outside, in the gazebo. Tara felt that there was something on his mind, but she stayed away from him, not wanting to disturb his meditation. It was a hot afternoon and Xollin took off his robes and boots. Only in his silky pants, he knelt on the soft cushions and started his meditation.

Tara watched the dragon tattoo on his back. It looked ready to take flight. The wings wide opened, the flames shooting up. A wave of desire surged through her body and Xollin smiled. It was no way he could miss it. Using the link they had, he asked her to join him. Tara rushed outside, and knelt beside him. A few seconds later Xollin turned towards her.

"I need to ask you a favor," he started hesitantly and Tara smiled just as brilliantly as ever.

"Anything."

"I need you to be my back-up. In two days we'll go to negotiate with Arcann, on Zakuul. I need you to stay here and…"

"Wait. Are you asking me to stay behind? You are going to leave me here?" she finally understood where he was going.

"Tara…"

"I can't believe that you don't want me with you. What if something happens? You know I can help."

Xollin wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer. He let out a deep sigh.

"I need to know that if anything does not go according to our plans there is someone that will come for me."

"What do you mean? What can go wrong? Are you saying that there's some danger? I'm not going to stay here and do nothing."

"Tara, please understand that I need to know you are here. You can mobilize everyone in case of emergency. You know how to work with the force users, you can organize and lead a rescue mission if needed."

Tears were already running down her cheeks and he wiped them gently. Tara threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

"You are not. Neither I nor my mother can sense any danger. It is more like a back-up plan. I don't anticipate anything bad happening. I know something will happen however, something is not going to go according to our plans, but is not necessarily bad. We just all need to know that there is someone back here that we can count on."

His assurance meant absolutely nothing to Tara. She didn't want to stay behind. She didn't want to be away from him. The idea that something could happen to him terrified her. The cold chill down her back made her shiver and Xollin's arms tightened around her.

"Can't someone else stay behind? Why me?" she asked him hoping that he will change his mind.

"We need someone we can completely trust. It's going to be you and Lyla…"

"That is not fair. Just admit it that you and Leo'Ren want us to stay here where it's safer. This is not back-up, it's your way to convince us to stay here." Tara almost yelled at him and she pulled back from their embrace.

Xollin didn't let go of her, and lifted her face to him. He loved her more than anything. Her tears hurt him, but the thought that something could happen to her terrified him. He needed to make sure she was safe. If it was up to him, he would have gone alone to negotiate with Arcann. He wished he could keep everyone safe.

"Please, Tara. As soon as we are done with all this we are going to get married and leave the fighting days behind. I cannot wait to start our lives together."

It sounded good, but she was afraid. She was terrified that they would not get to live their lives together. Losing him was just something she couldn't accept.

"Are you sure that is no danger? Can you promise me that you will be all right?"

Xollin knew he was close to convincing her.

"There is no danger. Arria is already on Zakuul, and with all of us going, even if Arcann tried something, he stands no chance. Yes, he is powerful and he might be able to take us out one by one, but not all of us together. We are going to be back before you know it."

"You promise?" insisted Tara and Xollin smiled at her.

"You have my word."

His promise was followed by a kiss and in seconds Tara forgot how afraid she was, that she was going to be left behind. She just surrendered to him.

~~#~~

Not far away, Leo'Ren was having his challenge with Lyla. For the first time ever she was fighting him. The obedient Lyla that everyone knew must've had the day off.

"You can't just leave me behind like this. You need the extra power. You need me with you."

"What I need is to be able to focus on the negotiations. I need to know that you are safe and away from Zakuul. You already heard Xollin and aunt Clarisse, there is no danger."

His try to convince her failed and Lyla took a few steps away. She remembered how she felt when he almost died. When she had lost hope he would make it. A light tremor traveled her body, her hands got cold and clammy. Earlier that day, in the meeting room, her hands froze in the air, she held her breath waiting to find out exactly in how much danger they would be. Maybe they were too far, maybe Xollin and his mother couldn't feel the danger. What if Leo'Ren would get somehow hurt? What if he needed the extra power and she wasn't there for him?

"No. I won't stay here, while there is even one tiny chance of danger. I am not going to lose someone else. I have already…"

"Lyla," interrupted her Leo'Ren. "There is no danger. I trust Xollin and my aunt. I cannot concentrate when you are around, you distract me. I need a straight head for the negotiations, I need to concentrate and get this done, so we can continue on with our lives. Trust me, it is better for all of us if you stay here with Tara and…"

"She is going to be left behind too?" she interrupted him surprised.

"You and Tara will be our back-up. We need here someone who we trust. I need to know that there is someone here that cares about me, that is capable of getting a rescue mission going if need it be…"

"Wait. You said there is no danger, why will you need rescuing?" Lyla interrupted again. The panic in her voice told Leo'Ren right away that he might have just given her more ammunition.

"I said 'if' needed."

"So it is possible it might."

Leo'Ren felt like he was running in a circle. Lyla was on the lookout for any excuse not to stay behind. He had to convince her somehow. He took a few steps towards her and wrapped his thick arms around her tiny body. Lyla felt his deep sigh and lifted her lavender eyes to him. She knew he loved her, that he would do anything to keep her out of harm's way, but she would have done the same. She would sacrifice anything for him. He'd given her a whole new life, when she didn't even know that existed. He saved her life. Should she just do what he was asking her and hope he was right?

"Please, Lyla."

Something in his tone, in his golden eyes, got through to her. She couldn't refuse him. She could not stand the thought that she could have done what he asked her to, and chose not to. If he was right and her presence would distract him, she could do more harm than good. She would never forgive herself for that.

"I will stay here with one condition…"

"Anything," Leo'Ren interrupted her quickly and she smiled.

"You are going to wear a camera so I can see and hear everything it happens. I need to know if anything goes wrong."

"Consider it done." Leo'Ren was willing to accept anything, as long as she was going to be safe.

"Oh, and I have one more request," she continued hesitant.

Leo'Ren's brow arched and looked at her amused. Lyla pulled him down, to her and whispered in his ear on a low and soft tone. "I want us to have a baby…"

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. Leo'Ren lifted her in his arms with the biggest smile ever on his face and started to walk towards their bedroom.

"I didn't mean right now," giggled Lyla and wrapped her arms around him.

"We need to practice," he whispered her in return and held her closer.

~~#~~

When Arria opened her eyes, she was alone in the bed. The sound of running water assured her that Arcann was in the shower. With a mischievous smile she jumped out of the comfortable sheets and ran to the shower. She was right, he was there and forgetting to even pull her hair up, she joined him.

"This is a nice surprise," Arcann admitted as soon as he felt her tiny hands on his back, and turned around hugging her to him.

"I figured you won't mind…" answered Arria. His kiss interrupted her and she let him take control over her, just like he always was.

She noticed the wet hair almost an hour later, when she walked out of the shower and wrapped herself in a robe. Breakfast was waiting for them on the same terrace Arria knew from her previous visit, when her holo rang. It was her father and after he made sure she was all right, let her know what was going on. Arcann showed up a few minutes into their conversation. He wanted Arria back to her breakfast. Back to him too. Mostly back to him. The two men saluted each other respectfully. Arcann assured Darth Marr one more time about their safety, and offered them guests rooms in the eventuality they would stay overnight. With the conversation over, Arcann lifted Arria in his arms and sat down with her for breakfast.

Arria was living a bitter-sweet few hours. Her determination to enjoy the little time they had together fighting with the fear it will come soon to an end. Too soon. Every second was precious, and won either by happiness or fear. She ate every bite he fed her, returned every kiss he gave her. Doing her best to push back, away and out of her mind all the thoughts that soon she might lose that man forever, she managed to go through breakfast with very little memory of it.

They continued to sit in silence, in each other's arms for a while. Arcann's mind was busy. While he truly enjoyed each second with her, plans were forming in his mind. He was now convinced that his father was planning something, that he was going to try and stop the negotiations. He needed to be prepared for that.

At the exact time of the meeting, Arcann and Arria entered the room where the councilors were waiting for them. Taking their seats, Arcann started to explain them their roles, what was expected from each of them. Arria tried to pay attention to what they were talking, she knew that there could be precious information that could be used by the Alliance. Only seconds later she stopped listening. The next day were going to negotiate peace. The Alliance wouldn't need any more information, they would become allies. She let out a sigh of relief.

The next second fear gripped at her again. It might as well be Arcann's last day. Their last day together. A tremor cursed through her body and Arcann felt it, saw it. The deep sadness in her eyes hurt him and rushed to end the meeting.

"You will all join me tomorrow in the throne room," he said and looked around, at the six councilors, seeing them all bow their heads in acceptance. "If anything at all happens, you are not to interfere," Arria heard him continuing his instructions and she looked at him like she just woke up. "If for any reason I will ever be… incapacitated, my wife will be in charge. Princess Arria will instruct you and I expect you will execute her orders like they would be mine. Any questions?"

Arria had a lot of questions, but she didn't say a word. She didn't want to undermine his authority in front of his councilors. Everyone else bowed in front of them as they exit the room. She held on to her questions, which now just added to the fight inside her. What did he mean? Was he expecting to be 'incapacitated'? Why? Who would do that? Did he now believe in her vision? Was this his way of making arrangements in case he would die?

Tears started to run down her cheeks and blurred her eyes. She could hardly see where she was walking. She felt like she was walking to her worst nightmare. Arria just let Arcann lead their way to wherever they were going. She had no idea what was next, she didn't care. All she wanted was to go somewhere to cry and scream out all of the torturing thoughts.

Back in their suite that Arria recognized between tears, Arcann took off his mask and pulled her in an embrace. She could feel his emotions, he was indeed making preparations in case of his demise. She didn't need to ask him anything anymore. The way he held her, tight against his body, was the answer.

"Ria…" His whisper hurt deep inside her. He was saying good bye to her. Arria's arms held tighter on him. She wasn't ready to let him go. She didn't want to. Not without a fight. She lifted her face to him. Her emerald eyes met his turquoise ones and that second she regretted she couldn't see him clear. Next day could have been the last.

"Arcann," she whispered in return. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to promise him she will never leave him again. She even considered telling him they were going to have a baby. His kiss stopped her from saying anything, stopped her from thinking. She answered his kiss and both let their bodies talk for them.

~~#~~

On Odessen, Marr and Cleo invited the family for dinner. It was after all a celebration. Peace was once again in their reach and the night before it would become official they wanted all the family together. There was a celebratory dinner at the main base as well, for everyone else. They all missed Arria, but they hoped she was just as happy where she was. Lyla didn't leave Leo'Ren's side not even for a second. Tara was thinking of ways to convince Xollin to let her come with them. At some point she thought to stealth on the ship and go with them against his wish. Xollin noticed her thought the same instant and turned to her abruptly. He was talking to his parents, and she was whispering with Lyla. The sound of his beads attracted her attention before she realized that he knew what she was thinking. Their eyes met for a second and she looked down right away. It was just a thought, and she was ashamed of it. She would have never followed through.

"Xol, what is it?" Clarisse asked him right away seeing Tara's reaction.

"She is having a hard time accepting to stay here. I feel like I am letting her down," he admitted to his parents.

"You are only keeping her safe. Sometimes we have to go against our feelings to do just that," tried his father to make him feel better. Years ago he did everything in his power to protect the woman he loved. It wasn't always an easy task. Clarisse slipped her hand into his and looked in his eyes. They smiled at each other, with the same love for one another.

"Your father is right. I didn't always agree with him, especially when he was overprotective. It took me a while to understand."

Xollin smiled at his parents and went to join Tara. She was still talking to Leo'Ren and Lyla. As soon as his arm went around her, Tara looked in his eyes. She knew he was seeing her thoughts and explained that it was just a thought, that she wasn't going to really do it. His soft kiss on her forehead assured her that everything was all right and her bright smile made his heart skip a few beats.

Marr wasn't wearing his mask when he was with the family. His gold eyes had a glow that night that didn't escape Cleo. She looked at him and smiled. Memories from their years together rushed in her mind. Marr's arm tightened around her.

"What is it, kitten?" he asked her in a whisper and she couldn't help but giggle. After all the years he was still calling her 'kitten' and was still making the butterflies dance.

"After all these years, we have a chance to peace again. I can't wait for all this to be over so we can go back home."

Cleo's words were heard by Xander and Clarisse too. They were just joining their friends.

"I cannot wait to retire," admitted Marr and Xander laughed.

"Did I hear that right? Did you say you are going to retire?" asked Clarisse amused, finding it impossible to imagine her half-brother retired.

"Yes. I am done fighting. I want to live whatever is left of my life with my wife. Have our children visiting, just finally relax and not fight anymore…"

Xander's laugh interrupted him again.

"You are going to get bored out of your mind. My friend, you and I cannot just stop being who we are. We will never fully retire. We might take things easy, slower, but I do not see any of us locking our sabers away."

A few seconds of silence floated around them, until Marr spoke again.

"I am going to try at least. I owe it to you," he said and looked in Cleo's eyes.

"Xander might be right. With the peace, Korriban and Tython will be rebuilt. They would need your experience to train the new generation…" tried Cleo, but Marr interrupted her quickly.

"I leave that to the others. Leo'Ren, Xollin, Arria, are all excellent teachers. They trained everyone while we took our nap."

"Maybe, but they would still need some sort of leadership, of guidance. You three are the ones everyone is looking up to." Cleo spoke this time looking at all three of them. "Your knowledge is invaluable. Besides, I am not sure what Arria is going to do. If she decides to stay with Arcann, she won't be teaching anymore."

Marr, Clarisse and Xander looked at each other. Cleo was right, and it seemed that at least for a while they would still have their hands full. But it won't be with war, it would be with reconstructing a world that they thought it would be lost forever.

With everyone gone, in the privacy of their bedroom, Cleo molded her body against Marr's. A deep sigh escaped her and he held her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I wish Arria was with us tonight. After all, it's because of her that we even have this chance at peace. If it wasn't for her, Arcann would've never agreed," she whispered and Marr smiled in the darkness of their room.

"I do too, but I am sure she is exactly where she wants to be."

"Do you think her vision is right? It's funny how out of everyone she is the only one having visions. Xollin has those premonitions, and Leo can sense danger, but she is the one that inherited your ability to have visions. You and Risse…"

"Visions are a powerful tool, kitten. Our baby girl is wise enough to make the most of them."

A few seconds of silence surrounded them, until Cleo giggled in his arms. Marr loved the sound she always made, his heart filled with joy just like every time before.

"Did you notice Leo and Lyla tonight? They looked so much like us, when we were younger…"

Marr's laugh interrupted Cleo. "We seem to have different memories. If anyone would remind me about us, it would be Arria and Arcann," explained Marr.

"I was talking about the way they were looking at each other."

"Hmm…I must be getting old. What was that look again?" he joked and lifted her face to him.

Cleo smiled and let herself get lost in his eyes like she always did. The gold eyes that intrigued her, mesmerized her and loved for years were the same. His kiss was the same. Their love for each other had changed. It was stronger.

~~#~~

The silence in the semi-dark room was thick around them. There were only a few minutes since they were trying to get their breath back after passion, desperation and desire had exhausted them both. The unspoken words hung between them. Arcann was lost, he didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better, to get her to smile. He tightened his hold on Arria's tiny body and let out a deep sigh.

"I see you believe in my vision. You are making preparations," she said and slowly, lifted her eyes to meet his.

He didn't lie to her before, he wasn't going to start now.

"It is not just your vision. When I agreed to negotiate, father threatened he will kill me…"

"Can't you fight him?" she interrupted quickly worried. The threat was even scarier to her than the vision she was fighting with.

Arcann shook his head slowly and let himself rest on the raised pillows, against the headboard, pulling Arria with him.

"His power is beyond my limits. If he decides to take complete control over me and make me do something terrible, it does not matter how much I will fight him. He would win…"

"But you fought him before, when he asked you to kill me." Arria's insistence made him smile and lifting his right hand, he caressed her cheek.

"It is different. I won those confrontations with him because I love you and his control wasn't complete. I told you that he completely controls my sister, but not me. If he took complete control of me there is nothing I can do about it… I will not even be aware of it."

"Is there anything, anyone can do?" she asked him with a tiny bit of hope, covering his hand with hers.

The sadness in his eyes was her answer. There wasn't. Arria let her head down, back on his chest and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"His threat and your vision are somehow connected. I can feel it. It is why I am letting you in charge if anything happens…"

"Why me? Why not Vaylin?" interrupted him Arria and looked up at him again.

"According to your vision she will share my fate. You are my wife, and the rightful successor to the throne. I trust you will do the right thing. The people of Zakuul are innocent. They were just caught in my father's vision of his perfect Empire." Arria let out another sigh, and Arcann cupped her head in his hands. His eyes looked deep, inside her, all the way down to her soul. "You still have not answered my question…"

"I have no answer. I don't know what I am going to do after tomorrow…" she admitted and looked away.

To her surprise, Arcann didn't try to stop her. He didn't insist. He just closed his arms around her.

"Ria… All these years I have never experienced any of the emotions you have awakened in me. I never loved before, I have never been happy before. I knew what the words meant, I have seen other people being in love, happy… I do not know what to do or say to you. I know I love you. The time we spent on Manaan it has been the happiest time of my life. The only happy time, really. I want more of that."

His simple and direct words brought more tears in her eyes and this time she couldn't fight them. Every single one of them burned the skin on his chest. They were hurting him. He wished he could do something, not knowing what. Arcann just closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, inhaled her scent he loved. They let the silence envelope them again. There was nothing any of them could say to make things better.

After a while, he felt a light tingle on his cheek. He reached up with his right hand and wiped the lonely tear. It was the first time he cried. Not even as a child, he wasn't allowed to. Growing up he was taught it was a sign a weakness. He wasn't weak. He never cried. Until right then, when her pain hurt him. Her tears burned him. And the feeling he was going to lose her was unbearable. Slowly, he got up and grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around his waist. Arria looked at him between tears, without a word. She sat up and gathered her knees to her chest. Wiping her tears, she reached next to the light and soft blanket covering herself with it. He took a few steps away from the bed and stopped in front of the sliding doors leading to the terrace, his hands crossed at the small of his back. Again, images from the night on Hoth came into her mind. She looked at his every muscle tensed under the taut skin. His scars were almost invisible to her, but she let her eyes travel on his back.

"I have made plans for next week. I will have reconstructive surgery."

She heard his words and smiled with sadness. He might not live that long. He knew it too, but for some reason he felt she should know.

"What made you decide that?" asked him Arria. Their first night together came back in her mind this time.

"It is time to move forward. You were right, my memories do not reside in a cybernetic arm or a mask. They will always be with me. My brother will always be with me. You deserve a whole man, not just what I am right now…" he added and turned around.

His turquoise gaze burned her skin, and Arria felt a wave of desire brushing against her. He was more man than anyone she knew. She avoided his eyes and concentrated her attention to the white silk border all around the blanket. She was tempted to start counting the stiches, just to keep her mind busy and away from the growing desire. Arcann noticed her reaction, and smiled. It felt good to know that the attraction between them was stronger than the threat looming over.

He took a few more steps, and Arria looked at him again. The way he walked, he moved, was making her blood boil and rush through her body. _This man is the father of my child. I love him…Why can't I just agree to stay with him? If he is going to die, I will regret that I didn't. If he is going to defeat somehow his father and live, it will be peace. He won't be the enemy anymore. I have the right to be happy just like everyone else. Why can't I just say the words?_

"Ria…" she heard him calling her name and looked at him startled from her thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking at something else…"

"I noticed. I asked you a question."

"What was the question?"

He shook his head lightly, with a half-smile on his face. She loved that look on him. She loved when he smiled, and dimples appeared on his cheeks. _Stars I love him. This is insane._

"I was saying that I am willing to do anything for us. So far I have done everything you have asked of me. What else you want me to do, to convince you to stay with me?"

He was only a few feet away from the bed, facing her. The sheet was dragging on the floor, against the soft rug. He looked like the fiercest warrior. His eyes were clear, crisp and fixated on her. His fists closed tight and she noticed the skin getting white on the knuckles of his right hand. For one quick fraction of a second she felt the impulse to jump out of the bed and straight in his arms. She stopped herself from doing so, and instead she looked down, avoiding his inquiring eyes. A few strands of her long hair slid over her shoulders and partially covered her face. _He has a right to know. I have to tell him. No matter the outcome, he deserves to know the truth._ Arria continued to look down, at the even, perfect stiches on the blanket. The tension charged the air.

"Ria…I deserve an answer," he insisted after waiting patiently for a while.

"I am pregnant…" she whispered.


	38. Chapter 38

A fraction of a second later, Arcann's arms closed around Arria.

"Are you sure?"

She didn't answer, just nodded and smiled at the happiness in his eyes.

"How…When…" he continued to ask holding her. He was hardly coherent.

Arria's brow arched and an uncontrollable giggle escaped her.

"Are you seriously asking me how?"

He couldn't contain his happiness anymore and kissed her the same instant. Arria answered his kiss with all her heart. They were after all just a couple, in love, expecting their first baby. In spite of everything working against them, they savored their moment in each other's arms, their souls melting in one another. When they finally broke the kiss to breathe, Arria looked in his eyes smiling.

"As for 'when', Hoth," she whispered and her heart filled with his smile.

Just like he did on Hoth, Arcann knelt and kissed Arria's hand. The most powerful man in their galaxy was humbled, in front of her. Emotions overwhelmed her. She could hardly breathe, her heart slammed against the ribcage.

"Thank you. You made reality everything I have ever dreamed and aspired. You taught me what love means, you shown me what happy feels like and now we are going to have a baby. There is nothing more I can wish for…"

"That's all you wanted?" she insisted with a playful smile and Arcann laughed.

"There is a lot more that I want, but I am not sure how much time we have left. I want you to stay with me, to be by my side forever. I want to see our child grow into an adult. I want to spend every day of my life with you. I want us to grow old together, to be happy…"Arria interrupted him with a kiss and pulled him in the bed.

"Wait. Does this mean that you are going to stay?" he asked suddenly breaking their kiss, holding her head between his hands and looking deep in the emerald eyes he loved, at the fire lit behind them.

Arria just smiled and nodded. A sudden lump in her throat stopped her from speaking any words. It didn't matter how much time they had left together. They had that night, and both were determined to live every second of it.

Next morning, at the time her whole family was on their way to Zakuul, Arria was having breakfast with Arcann. They were ready to leave for the meeting, when she turned to him and looked in his eyes.

"Arcann…" she hesitated, knowing already he will oppose her decision. "I will not stand by the throne, with you…"

"What do you mean?" he interrupted her quickly.

"I have to be with my family, I have to…"

"I am your family too," he insisted and took a few steps away from her furious.

"Please understand. We've started this together, we're going to finish it together. It's the last time I won't be by your side."

Arcann was quiet. Deeply hurt. He hoped that she will stand by his side, showing the whole galaxy their willingness for peace. She was choosing once again the blood ties over him. He turned to face her the next second. She looked just like always, beautiful, perfect, in her black leather suit, with the sabers hilts on her belt. Her long black hair that he loved was tied-up in a high ponytail on top of her head, waiving down her back. He ached to touch her. She looked fragile, resigned but just as stubborn and resilient. He knew better than to underestimate her. Images from their past confrontations worked their way up in his mind and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips. With a deep sigh he walked closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you remember Hoth?" he asked her and Arria looked right away in his eyes.

"Is this a trick question?"

"No. Remember when I killed those wampas?" he continued and Arria nodded. "If anything happens, don't forget that the safest place is close to me…"

She interrupted him with a kiss and placed her hands on either side of his face. They just looked at each other and sad smiles appeared.

"I won't forget," she assured him and after another quick kiss she started towards the door.

With a quick jump, Arcann stopped her and hugged her to him one more time. He had the feeling it was his last time seeing her. His father's presence once again surrounded him.

"I love you so much, Ria. No matter what happens to me, please tell our baby how much I love you both…"

Arria fought back the tears and looked in his eyes. She saw him already fighting the demon inside him.

"I love you too," she whispered and this time ran out of the room.

Left alone, Arcann took a deep breath and stood tall, ready to confront his father.

"So you came back. Show yourself," he ordered and put his mask on.

"This is your last warning." His father's words echoed, and the next second he materialized in front of his son.

"I do not care about your threats. You may kill me, if that is your wish. But do not harm my wife and our unborn child."

"She is going to share your fate. I warned you too many times about her. You should have listened to me, and…"

"You are going to kill your own grandchild?"

"It is your son. Just as weak as you…"

"I am your son. Does that make you also weak?" confronted him Arcann.

"Just disappointed. I thought you were the one. I was mistaken, but I will remedy that."

His father's tone was threatening, cold and calculated. Arcann's eye glowed bright orange and the next second fell to his knees. The pain was unbearable.

"No!" yelled Arcann and held his head between his hands.

"This was for disobeying me. Now, I am going to end this."

~~#~~

Arria ran straight to the dock where she knew her family would arrive soon. She managed to fight back the tears and after a few deep breaths she found her calm. The knights and skytroopers were now bowing in front of her. It was going to take her a while to get used to that if she was going to live beyond that day. She was still expecting to have to fight them. Memories started to pour in her mind. She stood, waiting to see the ship, but instead, flash backs danced in front of her eyes. Older memories, newer ones, were all mixed, intertwined and unclear, just fast images, with no beginning and no end.

Out of nowhere a cold chill traveled through her body, making her tremor for a second. It was gone just as fast the very next second. She felt like death itself touched her, and instinctively she looked around. When her eyes got back to the dark sky, the ship that she didn't expect appeared. Her mother's old ship, impeccably maintained and upgraded throughout the years. A small smile appeared on her face and more memories invaded her already busy mind. It was too soon. The moment she could lose Arcann was getting closer. She was not ready to let go. Not now. Not without a fight. Not ever.

She welcomed every single one of her family, wondering where her mother was. Cleo stayed behind. She flew the ship, remembering the old days. It made her feel just like then, invincible. When she finally appeared, Arria rushed to hug her, and Cleo slipped in her hand the ring she had asked for in one of her calls. The ring Arcann gave her when they got married.

"Thank you," Arria whispered in her mother's ear and put her ring on quickly, without anyone noticing.

"You are welcome, sweetheart. Is everything okay?" asked Cleo right away noticing her daughter's sadness.

Arria just nodded, but she wasn't as convincing as she hoped. After they all talked for a few more minutes in the middle of the secured bridge, they started to walk towards the wide corridor that was going to take them to the throne room.

~~#~~

Arcann entered the throne room, and the towering double doors remained opened behind at his order. He walked towards the throne. His councilors were waiting in their predesignated spots, according to his earlier instructions. On the other side of the throne, Vaylin was waiting too, on the small platform between the double set of stairs. His darkness, his power, filled the room and the knights bowed in front of him as he was passing by them.

"Brother, are you sure you want to do this?" his sister greeted him and he barely graced her with a look.

"You are not to interfere in any way. Leave them to me."

His order was calculated, cold and would have sent chills on anyone's back. Anyone but Vaylin, she just displayed a sadistic smile.

"I knew you must have a plan. You trapped them all. We are going to…"

"I said leave them to me. Do you understand me?" Arcann raised his tone just enough to reduce his sister to silence. She bowed her head in front of him with respect and fear in equal parts.

"You are the Emperor," she whispered and Arcann continued to his throne, only five steps away.

He stood in front of his throne, with his back at the door for a few seconds. It seemed he was thinking of something, and his sister looked at him with admiration. She had a hard time believing he was really going to negotiate peace. Now she knew he wasn't going to. She understood that it was his plan all along. That was the easiest and most direct way of getting the whole leadership of the Alliance in the same room. They didn't even suspect. A new devious smile appeared on her face, in spite of her efforts to hide it.

Arcann turned around and sat in his throne. He looked impressive, in his white and light gray armor, with gold accents. Vaylin could feel his power irradiating from him, enveloping everything around. It was refreshing, empowering and inspiring at the same time. His bright orange eye looked lifeless, emotionless, and Vaylin knew he was about to do something terrifying. Hiding her satisfaction, she took her position and faced the door. Arcann looked at his sister for a short second. He felt her excitement. His attention shifted to the door. The group that was going to negotiate peace was approaching on the long corridor, led by Arria. He didn't even blink. He was once again the heartless tyrant that everyone knew. His arms settled on the armrests on both side and leaned back, in a relaxed posture. He was, after all, the Emperor of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul.

~~#~~

Clarisse and Xander were there for the first time, and looked around impressed. The guards were saluting everyone respectfully, and they guessed it was because of Arria. Unlike them, Cleo and Marr remembered the last time they walked together to that room. They weren't good memories, and a shiver went through Cleo's body. Marr saw it, felt it and took her hand into his. Cleo looked at him, she knew he was smiling at her from behind his mask. The touch, his hold, made her feel better, even if she was starting to have a bad feeling about them being there.

Xollin and Leo'Ren walked side by side. Each of them allowed memories from their past visits. Arria's first encounter with Arcann, reminded Xollin of the power he felt from that man. Next time he was near there was when he got captured, when he was a prisoner. Arria surrendered in exchange for his freedom. A few days later, together with Leo'Ren they helped her run away. Leo'Ren remembered the wedding, how sad his sister was, her tears, how determined to kill Arcann she was. Everything was now in the past. Out of all of them, Senya was home. She had walked those corridors before, as an empress, as a guard, as a knight, as a mother trying to get a glimpse at her children.

Arria could already see Arcann seated on the throne, and her heart skipped a few beats. There was something in the air, like something terrible was about to happen, and she wasn't the only one feeling it.

"Something is not right. Stay alert," she heard Leo'Ren right behind her, and she felt everyone tensing. All their senses alert.

"There is still no obvious danger, but you are right, something is off," added Xollin and this time Arria turned to the group.

"Everything was all right a few minutes ago."

Nobody answered her, but everyone tuned to the force. Senya smiled at her discreetly, and Arria noticed her looking at her ring. Quickly, she pulled her gloves on.

The second they all entered the throne room, the double doors closed behind them. The whole group stopped for a second, then they continued on the long walkway. The immense glass sphere surrounded them, allowing for breathtaking views. Nobody bother to pay any attention to the views, except two young women, back on Odessen. Just as promised, Leo'Ren was wearing a camera and Lyla was watching with Tara everything.

The air around became dense. A charge of power, and danger filled the room instantly. Arria looked at Arcann. His eye was empty of any expression. She searched for something familiar, for a hint of the man she loved. It wasn't there. That second the reality hit her. He was under his father's control. He looked just like he did a while back, when she first met him. That memory hurt, and she shook her head lightly. The guards were just as immovable as he was, live statues, if they even called that alive. She tried to reach to him and smiled in his direction, hoping to get the slightest reaction from him. She failed. Arcann didn't even blink.

They were about half-way to the throne, when suddenly Arcann rose on his feet, towering everyone, and lifted his right arm, with the palm of his hand in front of them.

"You have come far enough."

They all stopped surprised.

"The Emperor's presence is way to strong." whispered Xander and looked at Marr the same second.

"I feel it too, but he is his son," answered Marr trying to explain what they were all sensing.

"Last words?" They all heard Arcann's question and looked at him shocked.

"Arcann," called Arria his name and took another couple of steps towards him.

He didn't even look at her. He completely ignored her, and Arria's eyes filled with tears.

"Is it this why you agreed to negotiate? To trap us here?" asked him Xander stepping forward.

"Darth Hellix, we meet again. I was wondering when you would show up."

Arria's ears were ringing, her breath shallow. The tremor she felt earlier, the death touch, was now making sense. Must've been when his father took control. She wanted to believe that somewhere, deep inside the body of the man she loved, there was still something left of him. She saw him talk, her father, her whole family talked to him. She couldn't even hear what they were saying. It didn't matter either. She felt his anger escalating with every passing second. From somewhere behind she heard Senya.

"No. You will die too."

Arria turned her head for a second and looked at her. Tears were running down her cheeks. The desperation, in her eyes, the pain, hurt Arria. Her whole family was now gathered in a circle. Weapons were drawn, at ready. The colorful lightsaber blades shone in the room and their humming filled the air. The guards didn't move not even an inch. They must've had orders. Arria realized that she could hear again. Her heartbeats were so loud, she thought everyone else could hear them too.

"He is starting to glow," she heard her mother and watched her charging her blasters, pointing them towards Arcann.

"Wait," she heard Xollin and saw everyone looking at him. "This can't be right…He is mind controlled too…" he barely whispered and all eyes turned to the throne.

Arria looked at him too. He was indeed starting to glow. She remembered how his power felt on Hoth, when he killed all those wampas chasing her. Just like then the surge in the force was making her dizzy. The tears blurred her vision. Everything was fuzzy, nothing was clear. She wished she could see him better. But in spite of all her senses being altered, she could feel his power. Breathtaking, aweing and humbling. Without a second thought, Arria ran to him.

"Arcann. Stop."

He looked at her for the first time since she entered the room. His eye was still emotionless, but at least he acknowledged her.

"Xol is right. The Emperor is controlling both his children. Quickly, shield them," Arria heard Xander and for a fraction of a second she looked away from the man she loved.

"I'll take Vaylin. Mother, shield Arcann. Use the strongest shield you can. Leo, pull him close, will you?"

Xollin was making a plan. Arria looked back to Arcann. He was glowing brighter and brighter with every passing second. She jumped through the air surprising everyone, and landed right in front of him, touched his arm. The glass sphere was saturated now with power. The humming was louder, amplified by the vast space. She knew that if he was going to deliver his killing blow, the whole throne room would be shattered. If the blow didn't kill them, the space would.

"Arcann, I know you are inside there. Fight him, darn it. Don't let him kill our child…"

Her words echoed in the throne room, hitting against the glass walls, mixing with the sound of the force. All her family looked at her, then at each other. A new question appeared in everyone's mind. Was she pregnant? Clarisse knew the answer, but she was surprised that Arria made it public, that moment, out of all other times. Arria never knew that she could hear the force, that it wasn't silent. There was so much of it in that room that it became loud. Her plea made it somehow through. Arcann's glow dimmed down for a second. She realized she'd been holding her breath. Her lungs screamed for air, and took a breath.

"She is stalling him. Everyone ready?" asked Xollin and they all nodded, brought back to reality after the shock of Arria's pregnancy.

"Hurry, before he is going to blow us up," said Cleo holding on to Marr's arm. _We're going to be grandparents…If we make it out of this._

Lyla and Tara were watching everything breathless. They both grabbed each other's hands, tears filled their eyes. They were completely helpless. They could only see the men they loved trapped. Unlike them, Arria was close to the man she loved. And yet he was so far from her. Trapped somewhere where she couldn't reach. Suddenly her vision came into her mind. She realized that they were in the throne room and not in the dark room with the glowing holocron. He wasn't going to die there. Maybe there was still time to change everything. Rex's words echoed in her mind. Everything could be changed…

"Please…I love you," she whispered him.

"Ria."

That one tiny word brought hope back in her heart. He recognized her. Maybe wasn't all lost after all. Maybe she could get him to fight against his father.

"Arcann, please, fight him. Think of what you are doing. You are going to kill all of us…" Before she even finished Xollin and Leo'Ren started their attacks.

Xollin pulled Vaylin to him, surprising her. His right hand touched her forehead the same instant, before she even had a chance to ignite her lightsaber.

"I got you Vay. Everything is going to be all right…" he whispered, and the same instant Tara hid her face in Lyla's shoulder. A sharp, unbearable pain coursed through her heart, spreading in her whole body. Something in his tone hurt her. She saw the silver lights in his eyes. Was he still having feelings for that woman? She knew that Xollin and Vaylin had something going on between them before she came into picture, but he told her it was over. He told her he loved her. Why was so much emotion in his voice? Torturing questions rose in her mind, amplifying the pain in her body.

The next second, Leo'Ren reached to the force and pulled Arcann to him. Arria saw him in the air, still glowing, landing in front of her brother.

"Don't hurt him. He's not himself," she yelled and fell to her knees, crying.

"They are only going to shield them," explain Xander and all eyes turned to Clarisse and Xollin, both concentrated on Arcann and Vaylin.

Right away, Clarisse touched his forehead and the glow started to dim down. Screams of pain filled the throne room next. Arcann and Vaylin were getting shielded, their hands grabbing on their heads. The pain was excruciating, it felt like their heads will explode if they didn't hold them. Arria covered her ears with her hands. Those screams hurt her. She'd seen Arcann getting tortured before, smoke coming out of his body under the purple forks of lightning. Now was different, there was no lightning. Just pain. A lot of it.

Arria held her eyes closed, she shut them tight. She couldn't see Arcann enduring all that pain. She didn't want to. The screams stopped after only a few seconds, and Arria opened her eyes looking in their direction. Clarisse and Xollin's auras were glowing in the soft, warm light they always did. Tears were still blurring her vision and she wiped them quickly. She wanted to see what was happening. The light covered Arcann and Vaylin. They were both now lying on the black, cold floor. Her cousin and her aunt were both beside the two unconscious bodies, their hands still on their foreheads. Senya stood between them. She was looking at both her children lying in front of her. Tears were running down her face, her eyes empty. Arria felt sick and cold. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and rose on her shaky feet. Her body was fighting, but her mind felt numb. Cleo rushed to her and hugged her.

"Sweetheart, are you Okay?" she asked the same question she did earlier.

Arria didn't answer. Her voice had left her. She just hugged her mother and hid her face in her shoulder.

"Shhh…Everything is going to be just fine. Risse and Xol know what they're doing." Cleo's words were supposed to calm her down. Instead, Arria started to cry harder, her body shaken.

There was no more notion of time. Arria had been crying for a while, but she couldn't say how long. Too long, was all she knew. She was relieved that Arcann was still alive, that he was getting shielded, but seeing him unconscious was paining her. With small, slow steps she approached the spot where everyone was gathered around him and his sister. The bright auras started to dim down after a while, but her mother's embrace didn't. She was still holding her.

"Done. He is going to be all right…" she heard her aunt, and next second saw her collapse beside Arcann's body. Xander rushed to lift her in his arms the same second. He knew it was coming.

"Me too. Vaylin will be unconscious for a bit, and I assume Arcann will too…" Arria heard next her cousin and unlike his mother, he rose on his feet.

Suddenly Arria woke up and realized she could not let them all sit there.

"Let's go in Arcann's suite. It's this way…" she said quickly and before taking a step to show them the way, one of the councilors stopped her.

"Your Majesty."

Arria saw Xollin lifting in his arms Vaylin's unconscious body. Next, her father and Leo'Ren got Arcann off the floor and started to walk towards the exit.

"Your Majesty," the councilor tried again and Cleo smiled at her daughter.

"I think he is talking to you," she said nodding toward the man waiting beside them, with his head down.

"Huh?"

"Your Majesty, do you have any orders for us?" she heard him ask this time looking at her, waiting. She wasn't used to be called that. She had no idea what to say, what to do.

"Just do whatever you usually do. Oh, and make sure this doesn't get broadcast. Arcann will be back to being himself shortly," she said trying to convince mostly herself.

The councilor bowed in front of her and left to talk to the others. Arria smiled to her mother with a mix of sadness, guilt and apology. Cleo kissed her forehead and they both followed the group that was led now by Senya. After all she knew that place better than anyone.

In Arcann's suite, the vast room was soon filled with people. It was probably the only time that room had seen this much action. They all went on the side where four couches were arranged in a large square, around a small fountain. The low glass table was built around the water. Behind the couches and between them, exotic large plants and trees created a separation from the rest of the room. Clarisse, Vaylin and Arcann, each was laid on one of the couches. Xollin sat beside Vaylin and checked on her again. Xander sat by Clarisse. Memories from a distant pass assaulted him. He hoped he was never going to see her exhausted from the use of force. Shielding took a lot, and the only reason Xollin wasn't just as spent, was his impressive power and sheer will.

Arcann looked so uncomfortable. His broad shoulders were as wide as the couch. His right arm had nowhere to rest, and hung over the edge, touching the floor. Arria rushed and knelt beside the couch, taking his hand in hers. Leo'Ren checked on him just like Xollin did on Vaylin. He was going to be just fine.

"How long are they going to be like this?" asked Arria and looked at Xollin.

"Not long. Within an hour they should wake up…" he answered, but Arria interrupted him again.

"And when they do? Are they going to be Okay?" she insisted and Xollin nodded.

"Yes. They might be confused at first, or not. It all depends of how much their minds have been affected."

Arria stopped listening to him and all her attention concentrated on Arcann. She let her head on his chest, holding on to his hand. Servants came with refreshments, but Arria didn't even look at them. He was going to be all right. They still had time together. With one hand she caressed the visible side of his face, slowly. Cleo saw her and squeezed Marr's hand. They both looked at their daughter. They approached her quietly, while whispers all around were filling the air.

"Baby girl…"He is going to be all right." Arria heard her father and felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked at both her parents and tried to smile. "Is it true? You are pregnant?" he insisted and Arria nodded.

"Yes. This is not the way I wanted to tell you," she answered and rose on her feet. The next second they both hugged her and congratulate her, followed by everyone else.

Leo'Ren infused his aunt with a healing, invigorating spell and only seconds later she opened her eyes. A smiling Xander was the first thing she saw and sat up, right in his arms. Everything seemed to have worked out. Only Vaylin and Arcann were still unconscious, but on their way to recovery, outside any danger. Senya walked closer to the group after she went to check again on both of them.

"I do not know much about this shielding. What does it do? How does it work?" she asked and Xollin was the one that explained her in detail everything she wanted to know. Arria listened carefully too, she wasn't too familiar with that technique. Minutes later she understood that were only temporary, that after about four months the shields would expire, and they would both be vulnerable again.

"Is there any way to make this permanent?" she asked and looked around to everyone, hoping for an answer. She wanted a favorable answer, but it seemed she was out of luck for that day.

"Not that we know of…" said Xander and let his head down.

Arria let out a sigh and went back to Arcann's side. _Wake up, please._ She continued to sit on her knees beside the couch, holding his hand. Senya sat by Vaylin, and brushed away from her face an invisible strand of hair. It was the first time she was able to touch her daughter in years.

"We have to find a way to free them from the control." Determination was all that everyone heard in Arria's words. They all knew she wasn't going to stop until she found a way.

"There is very little information on this. So far, the Emperor is the only one that can control someone's mind this way. Unless he tells us, I don't see any other way. At least we gave them a fighting chance. In the future they might fight against his control. Hopefully he won't be able to do it again." They all heard Xander.

Arcann's hand twitched lightly and Arria looked at him right away. Her hair waved and danced when she turned, just in time for him to see it when he opened his eyes. Her smile made him smile too, behind his mask.

"Ria…" he whispered and both his arms closed around her.

"Arcann," she whispered and threw herself over his chest with new tears in her eyes.

 **A/N**

 **With only a handful of chapters left, I want to thank you, every one of you for reading. Your reviews always make my day and gave me a reason to keep writing.**

 **You are the best, thank you again.**


	39. Chapter 39

The same day peace was declared. Once again, the whole galaxy celebrated, a little over twenty five years after last time. They all hoped this time would last longer.

As soon as Leo'Ren stepped out of the ship, three days later, Lyla ran straight to him. She jumped in his arms, holding him as tight as she could. The kiss took both their breaths away. Leo'Ren felt her tiny body wrapping around him and held her tighter.

"I missed you so much," he heard her whisper over the noise around them.

"I missed you too."

She looked in his eyes, hardly containing the tears. One of his hands went behind her head, holding her under the hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was so small, compared to him. Suddenly she realized that there were people around and blushed lightly.

"Ugh…Are there a lot of people looking at us?" she asked him hiding her face in his shoulder.

"A few," answered Leo'Ren laughing continuing to hold her tight to him, in spite of her attempt to pull away.

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Of course I can, and I will. I am not sure you want everyone to see what is next," he added and made her blush even more. The giggle that escaped her filled his heart and he rushed to the quick travel point, only steps away.

Over an hour later, in the privacy of their bedroom, Leo'Ren was still holding her body close, half draped over him.

"Lyla," he whispered and lifted her face to him.

"Mmm…" she answered, and got lost in the gold eyes she loved.

"I think we should get married."

"I already said yes, you forgot?" she giggled and lifted her head off his chest, so she could see him better.

"I did not. I meant we should not wait any longer."

"Wait, you mean you want us to get married now?" she asked him finally understanding. It took her a little to recover from the euphoria that melted her whole being.

"That would be perfect, but not realistic. How about in two weeks?"

"Two weeks…" she whispered still surprised.

"That would give us enough time, don't you think?" insisted Leo'Ren amused at her expression. She was definitely not expecting it.

"I have no idea. I don't know. What do we need to do?"

Leo'Ren's laugh filled the room and her heart, pulling her back on top of him.

"First, we need to decide where we are going to get married. Do you have any preference?" She just shook her head. Her hair tickled him, and he smiled, lifting one of his hands and caressing her cheek gently. "All right, what you think about Dromund Kaas? We could get married at home, just like my parents did. We could have any kind of ceremony you want. I am sure my parents will not mind. Knowing my mother she can't wait to help us with everything…"

"You are serious. How long have you been planning this?" she interrupted smiling at him.

Leo'Ren looked in the lavender eyes that followed him throughout most his life.

"Honestly?" he answered with a question and an impish grin.

"No. Lie to me," joked Lyla and Leo'Ren laughed. She loved seeing him laugh.

"Years." His whisper cut into her smile and without any hesitation she kissed him. Her arms wrapped around him, and Leo'Ren rolled her over, trapping her body under his. "Is that a yes?" he asked her breaking their kiss for a second. Lyla didn't answer, she couldn't speak. She just nodded and pulled him back to her.

~~#~~

Not far away, Xollin and Tara were trying to get back their breath, after passion and desire consumed their bodies.

"What is going to happen now with Arcann and Vaylin? asked Tara surprising Xollin. He looked at her carefully, but answered.

"They are both shielded for the next three to four months. We hope to find a way in the meantime to completely free them…"

"And if you don't?" she insisted surprised herself that she could say Vaylin's name without starting to cry.

"They might get controlled again. They will both learn some techniques, and hopefully they will fight their father's control. Why are you asking?" Xollin couldn't hide any longer his curiosity.

'That means that your work isn't quite done yet."

Xollin smiled in spite of the fact that he sensed she was troubled. He hoped she would eventually tell him what was bothering her.

"I am not sure my work will ever be done. Korriban and Tython will get rebuilt. We are going to have our hands full with force users.

"I see…" she whispered and looked away, trying to avoid his insistent look.

"What is going on? There is something troubling you," he said and lifted her face to him, his silver eyes into hers.

"We are going to wait to get married, then…"

"We do not have to. We could get married tomorrow if you like," he said right away and kissed her. Tara's eyes filled with tears and Xollin broke the kiss rolling her in the comfortable bed, worried. "Are you going to tell me what bothers you, or should I figure it out myself?"

"I am sorry, Xol…I…I need more time, I am not…"

"Tara, what are you saying?" he interrupted her this time straight scared that she was backing out, that she would have second thoughts.

She wiped her tears and looked at him with guilt in her chocolatey eyes. She loved him, she would have died for him, why couldn't she just marry him? Why did she doubt him?

"Do you still have feelings for Vaylin?" Her question took Xollin by surprise.

"No. I already told you that whatever was between us ended a long time ago. Where is this coming from?"

"I saw you on Zakuul, with her…"

"So did everyone else. I shielded her. It was a strategic decision. I knew I could overpower her. With her out of the equation, everyone else could concentrate on Arcann."

His explanation made sense, and Tara only felt worse. She didn't want to, but she started to cry again and Xollin hugged her to him.

"I know I can't compete with her," she said between sobs, and Xollin took her head between his hands. His eyes looked straight into her soul.

"You don't have to. It is you that I love," she heard him and Tara wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest.

"I am so sorry. I doubted you…" she whispered.

Xollin pulled back and looked for her eyes again. He needed to see her, he needed to know she believed him.

"Tara, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. You have to believe me."

"I do. I am sorry, Xol. I guess I'm just…insecure when it comes to her."

This time Xollin smiled and hugged her to him. He loved her, he would have done anything for her. Why would she doubt him? Did he give her any reason to? A multitude of questions rose in his mind that night. He spent most of the night thinking. He was trying to find a way to convince her that all his love was for her, and her alone.

~~#~~

Next morning, Arria was having breakfast with Arcann, when her holo rang. It was her brother and Lyla, letting them know they were getting married in two weeks on Dromund Kaas. After she promised she will join them in a few days and accepting to be Lyla's witness, Arria terminated the call and turned to Arcann. His arms were holding her tight to him, and she smiled kissing him lightly.

"Are you ready for your first event in my family?" she asked him laughing at his expression. He was surprised, somewhat reserved and definitely not ready.

"I am not sure. What am I supposed to do, say, act like? It's not like I had a family life before."

Arria wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in the turquoise eyes she loved. Still mesmerizing.

"Just be yourself, and know you are not being judged. Let them see you as I do. They all know I love you, let them see why," she explained in a whisper and kissed him again.

The soft kiss she had in mind was quickly turned by Arcann into a passionate one. He was safe from his father for now, but he knew it would come to an end. Relying on Arria's family to find a way to free him it just wasn't something he has comfortable with. With all her family gone, she stayed with him. At least for the time being he was happy.

"Ria…" he whispered and looked in her eyes, they were just as green as ever, contoured by thick, long lashes. _She is so beautiful_ he thought and smiled involuntarily. "I need to ask you for a favor," he continued seeing the invitation in her nod.

"What is it?"

"When I scheduled my surgery, I wanted it to be a surprise. I would like to stay that way."

"What do you mean?" insisted Arria.

"I will go alone in three days. I will have the reconstruction on Manaan."

"Wait, are you saying that you don't want me to come with you?"

Arcann nodded and waited for her reaction. Only took a couple of seconds for her smile to reappear, and he felt her fingertips leaving a trail of fire on the left side of his face.

"In that case I will go home. I am sure Lyla needs help planning the wedding."

"I will join you thereafter. I should not be longer than two days. That should include the recovery, I want to be fully functional when…"

Her laugh interrupted him and Arcann looked at her again. He felt his heart fill. For a second he thought his body will explode. The feeling that his skin was too tight to contain all the happiness was overwhelming.

"Did you really say 'fully functional'? You are not a droid," said Arria between her laughs.

Arcann smiled, and a sudden shadow of sadness appeared in his turquoise eyes. He moved his cybernetic arm in front of them.

"I almost was one. And I am not referring just at the arm and that mask."

Arria's kiss interrupted him. She knew what he was referring to. His father's control had put him too many times in the position where he could not do anything to stop him.

"I think I'm going to miss your tinker arm. You have to admit, it came in 'handy' a few times,"

Arcann laughed. She was right, it saved both of them a couple of times.

"What I am going to miss is you, calling me 'ugly'"

Arria giggled in his arms and let her head rest on his chest.

"I could still do that if you insist,' joked Arria and the next second Arcann lifted her in his arms. Between kisses and giggles, he took both of them into the dark bedroom.

~~#~~

Everyone was already gathered on Dromund Kaas. The wedding was mostly planned already, and they all enjoyed the time together, without worries. There was just one shadow floating around, but for the time being, they all decided to concentrate on the wedding. They needed some happiness in their lives. Arria was waiting for Arcann. He'd called her and added two more days to his stay on Manaan. The recovery wasn't going as fast as he thought, and he refused to show up at anything less than peak shape. She still had her vision repeating, torturing her. She had gotten used to Arcann being there, holding her and telling her that everything was going to be all right. She missed him.

Marr and Xander were both running searches, trying to find a solution. All rituals, all of the old teachings were scrutinized. They both hoped to find something. So far, none of them was lucky, and Marr feared that his daughter would end up with a broken heart.

That day, their dresses were ready and Lyla smiled at Arria shyly.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered and hugged her.

Arria smiled in return and hugged her future sister in law. With only less than a week left to the wedding, Lyla was getting nervous.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to see my brother this happy. I am the one that should thank you."

"Do you honestly think I am the best choice he could make?" asked Lyla looking down. She still wasn't convinced that Leo'Ren didn't deserve better. She still thought she wasn't good enough.

"Are you kidding me? Leo loved you since you were two years old. You are the best choice."

Lyla's smile made Arria smile too. With the dresses stored away, they went through the ceremony one more time. Arria was satisfied with how quickly Lyla learned the vows. They were having a Sith ceremony. A tiny alarm reminded Arria that it was time for her to go at the spaceport. Arcann should be landing anytime, and she rushed to the door.

"Please let everyone know that I am going to pick him up. We might join you all for dinner tonight, but if we don't…"

"Go, enjoy your new husband," assured her Lyla laughing and Arria ran the same second.

She was pacing in the spaceport. The last five minutes felt so long. She could only imagine how Arcann felt on Manaan, when he waited for her three days. Suddenly, she felt his presence and looked around. A tall man, covered in a long light gray hooded coat waked towards her.

"Arcann," she whispered rushing in his opened arms. "Let me see you," she insisted looking up to him.

"Not yet. At least not here," he stopped her and Arria let out a deep sigh.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, and I can't wait to be alone with you."

They rushed through the spaceport, and used the quick travel. The Dorrimar residency impressed Arcann from the first second. Servants were already waiting for them with drinks.

"This way," said Arria and showed him the way to the wing that was theirs for the entire time of their visit. It used to be Arria's, when she was little. Later it was renovated and redecorated. It was where she stayed every time she was there. This time she was going to share it with him.

He missed her too. Every single day on Manaan he remembered their time together. He was determined to do anything and everything in his power to make her just as happy as he was. Even if in her vision he was going to die, Arcann couldn't stop himself from dreaming about their future together.

"Are you going to let me see you now?" he heard her question as soon as the doors closed behind them. They were alone, in the spacious room, flooded by the afternoon sun.

Without a word, Arcann took of his coat and turned around to face her. Arria's breath caught. She didn't make a sound, she didn't move. _Stars, he's gorgeous. Am I really married to him? He is the father of my baby…_ Her silence made him nervous, and walked to her, by the opened glass door to the private terrace. His arms closed around her, and Arria looked at his left arm. No more cybernetics. She looked back up to him.

"I can't call you 'ugly' anymore," she whispered and the next second pulled him down to her, in a kiss that sent their blood in a raging inferno of lust.

Arria couldn't stop herself from touching him. There were no more scars, no more burned patches of skin. His new arm, identical with his right one replacing now the durasteel one she was used with. He also used to have scars on his chest, and she used to trace her fingertips over them, absently. Now the skin was smooth, taut over the defined muscles. She still traced thin lines, but not absently. She was aware of every inch of his body, every breath he was taking.

"I should have done this a long time ago," he whispered amused by her reaction, after they were both recovered from the soul melting euphoria. "Ria," he called her name surprised that she didn't react in any way. It was like she didn't hear him. Arcann sat up and leaned against the soft cushioned headboard, pulling her up to him, and held her face to him. He had to make sure everything was all right.

"Ria."

"Huh?" she finally reacted and his laugh filled the room.

"It is everything all right?" he insisted looking in her eyes.

She just nodded in agreement, and touched again his left cheek.

"I probably have more scars than you now," she said smiling.

Arcann's brow arched and a playful smile appeared on his face. "You realize that I have to count them now," he said and the same instant rolled her in the comfortable bed.

They barely made it for dinner that night. Arria and Arcann had fun studying everyone's reactions. It was the first time they were seeing him without his mask. It was also the first time he saw Darth Marr without his mask, and Arcann was surprised of how much Leo'Ren looked like his father.

Throughout the night, Arcann was amazed by the dynamics in their family. Arria was right, he felt accepted right away, not judged. For the first time in his life he could be himself. There was no control over his mind, no fear that he would be seen as weak, he was happy. His arm didn't leave Arria's waist, he needed to hold her near him all the time. He needed to make sure it was real. It felt like a dream. A good one. The best.

~~#~~

Leo'Ren and Lyla's wedding marked a new stage in everyone's lives. Their ceremony impressed and surprised everyone. Her dress was fit for a princess, the dark indigo color, and the multitude of tiny diamonds took a lot of breaths away. Including Leo'Ren's. He was mesmerized. He was living the dream he dreamed all his life without even knowing. Lyla was the one woman destined to him and starting that day she was his wife. They couldn't wait for their honeymoon, and left the party shortly after the ceremony. He was going to surprise her, they were going to spend the next month on Ulton.

Arcann didn't take his eyes of Arria that night. She stood by Lyla's side, as her witness, but her eyes were always searching for his. Every time they met the air around charged. It was something about that night that was magical.

Tara watched Xollin standing by Leo'Ren as his witness. It was that night when she finally understood. She loved him, he loved her, and she didn't want to lose him. She had been holding on her surprise for a few days and felt she was suffocating. Right after Leo'Ren and Lyla's departure, she pulled him aside. That night she wore a gray silk dress, perfectly matching Xollin's robe.

"It is everything all right?" he asked her right away. They were in a dark corner of the terrace, but her eyes were sparkling with joy and he couldn't contain his smile. He missed that sparkle in her eyes.

'Xol, I love you more than anything in this world. I know how much you want us to get married too…"

"Tara, what is this about?" he interrupted her quickly wrapping his arms around her. He hoped she was going to say that she wanted him.

"Let's get married, the sooner the better…" Xollin's kiss interrupted her. There was nothing that could have made him happier that moment. Except the next one. "There is something else you should know…" she hesitated as soon as they broke the kiss to breathe.

"What?"

"I am pregnant," whispered Tara and Xollin dropped on his knees in front of her, his arms closed around her waist. For a few seconds he let his forehead lean on her abdomen. He could feel the new tiny life inside her, and looked up in her eyes.

"I love you so much Tara."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I have doubted you, I'm really, really sorry. I'll never do it again. I swear," she said and Xollin rose on his feet, claiming her lips. He knew she felt guilty since that day. He knew how much she struggled, but he didn't say anything. He wanted to let her make her own decisions. Their emotions were strong, and both Xander and Clarisse felt them at the same time. They looked at each other and whispered their son's name. Only minutes later he showed up holding Tara near him and walked straight to them.

"We are going to get married as soon as Leo and Lyla get back from their honeymoon," announced Xollin and they both got hugged and congratulated. The rest of the family followed shortly.

With the guests starting to leave, Arria's duties came to an end and she joined Arcann. He'd spent the night mostly with her parents. She was surprised at how well he and her father were getting along. During the ceremony, one idea came in her mind and didn't leave. She hesitated, she shook her head, she told herself that is silly, but that thought never left her. Every time she saw Arcann, the thought was becoming stronger. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you land us on Korriban?" she asked him without any introduction, right in front of her parents.

Arcann turned around surprised.

"Of course I can. When do you want to go? Why?" he started to question her.

"Right now. We are living as soon as I get out of this dress. You should get your armor on too…"

"Baby girl, what is this about?" asked her Marr and she looked at her father.

"I need to go into the 'Sacred Tomb'…" she answered and the next second Marr smiled.

"I see. In that case, be careful. You don't know what you will find down there."

"That is why we are changing in our armors. Ready to go?" she asked Arcann turning to him. He was still confused, just as Cleo.

"I guess so," he replied and both left leaving Marr smiling behind them.

"Why do they have to go there?" asked Cleo and Marr wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"It is where the original 'Eternal Fountain' is," he answered and Cleo's eyes opened wide.

"Oh. But they are already married…" she added confused.

"They are, but Arria never recognized him as her husband. Until tonight. She will vow her love to him."

Marr's explanation made Cleo smile and she let her head rest on his chest. Tears filled her eyes. She was happy that their daughter was finally accepting the man she loved. Both their children were happy, married, and she could have not asked for more.

~~#~~

"Are you going to tell me why we have to go into that tomb?" asked Arcann after they made the jump in hyperspace.

"No. It's a surprise," answered Arria and Arcann walked close to her, in front of the window. "Do you, by any chance have a land speeder in the cargo hold?"

"Of course I do."

"I could kiss you right now," said Arria and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And who is stopping you?" he asked her with an impish smile.

"Oh, I just don't want it go to your head…" she answered, but his kiss interrupted her.

A little over an hour later they landed on Korriban. The planet was still closed, and the destruction all around them. Arcann felt bad, but he had promised to help rebuild it, Tython too. Arria tried not to look too much. It was painful to see the ruins. The Academy, where she spent years to become a Sith, was just a mountain of rubble. He felt her emotions and let out a deep sigh.

"I am sorry, Ria. I was not myself when I ordered it."

"I know that now. It was a time when I hated you for this," she said and gestured around.

"I can see why."

"C'mon, hop on and let's go," Arria was the first one to talk after a few seconds of silence.

The hot wind was stirring small rivulets of red dust. The sunset was breathtaking. The whole sky looked on fire. Red and orange ribbons intertwined, interrupted only by gold clouds. Arcann wasn't used seeing views like that and he was taken by the impressive display. She smiled, and as soon as his arms closed around her waist, she started the speeder. They rode for about twenty minutes, when she stopped in front of some ruins. The dark opening had sand piled up in front of it. No footprints. They both walked inside, knowing that they were the first ones to do so in a long time. In her previous visits in that place there were beasts roaming the catacombs. Their roars could have been heard for miles. Now it was silence. Not one living thing around. Their lit-up sabers were illuminating the way, and Arcann followed her closely. The inscriptions on the stone walls seemed to be old, he couldn't read them.

"What is this place exactly?" he asked her looking around avidly.

"The Sacred Tomb, I already told you that," she answered and turned her head smiling at him.

He knew she wasn't going to tell him why they were there. Arcann tried to figure out what could have been so important to her, to leave the party and come there. Just the two of them. He remembered her father's reaction. Darth Marr knew why she wanted to come there. The air was getting denser. They were descending deep inside that tomb. Dust was floating all around, and more was dancing around their feet with every step. After a while the ground felt leveled. They weren't going any deeper down. A multitude of narrow corridors opened in front of them, and Arria stopped for a few seconds. It seemed she was reading some of the inscriptions on the walls.

"This way," she said and started towards one of the corridors.

"Are you sure? This place looks like a labyrinth."

"I am sure. I have been here before, when I was about seventeen. I had a mission. Besides, it said right above the entryway," she added.

"You can read the inscriptions?"

"Any half-respectable Sith should be able to. We learn that in the Academy."

She almost tipped over one of the tiles that were dislocated, and a corner was sticking out. The same second Arcann's arm caught her, pulling her to him, nearly crushing her against his chest. Arria giggled and looked up to him.

"Thanks. Where were you when I had to fight my way in here years ago?"

"Fighting a different battle…" His answer hid a sadness that almost brought tears to her eyes. She remembered what life was like for him, what it still could become if they didn't find a way to completely free him.

They continued their way for another few minutes, until they walked in the spacious room. It felt cold. They advanced on the even floor, and to his surprise, Arcann noticed the black marble tiles. They weren't intact, time had its stamp on them. Some were chipped, some missing entirely, some cracked. The columns were just as black, and more tiles missing. He could only imagine how that place looked like years and years ago. Impressive. At the back of the room they stopped in front of what it looked like a fountain. Arria motioned on either side of it, and fires ignited in the two pits. The flames were illuminating the room and they both put their sabers away the same time. The fountain was carved into some black stone, and the bottom of it was covered in some translucent blocks. It looked like ice. In the middle, on high stands of some sort of black metal, a round pit seemed to be suspended in the air.

"Is that ice?" he asked and motioned to the bottom of the fountain.

Arria nodded and turned to face him.

"Yes. This is the 'Eternal Fountain'. That ice is been there for thousands of years. Never melts away…' she started to explain, but he interrupted her.

"That can't be. It is not cold enough to maintain…"

"Then how come is there?" she interrupted him pointing to the ice.

"I have no idea. Is this why we came here? To show me this?"

"No. In the old times, here, in front of the 'Eternal Fountain', couples would exchange their vows. It used to be the most sacred place. There weren't any officiants, any laws, just vows. For eternity."

That second Arcann understood why they were there. He remembered again how in one of their fights she told him she doesn't recognize him as her husband. Now she was there, willing to vow her love to him.

"Ria…" he whispered and he hardly recognized his own voice.

She just smiled at him and took his hand, with hers on top, motioning towards the fountain.

"From darkness and cold, your love pulled me to the light," she started and flames of a bluish fire ignited from within the ice blocks. "Here, today, I promise to love you, honor you, support you and protect you for the rest of our lives. May our love be strong as the stone, last longer than the ice and more passionate than the fire," she continued and next high flames ignited from the pit in the middle of the fountain. Arcann looked up to them for a second, then back in her eyes. "I vow my love to you forever."

"Ria…I love you so much…" he whispered lost in the green, mesmerizing eyes.

"Good. Now, we are truly husband and wife…" she added, but his kiss interrupted her again. His emotions were running high, their passion, their desire seemed to fuel that fire. The flames were growing in intensity. "We should get out of here," said Arria when they both took a breath of air.

"Is there a short way back to the ship?"

"We could quick travel, but your speeder is…"

"I don't care. We need to get to the ship. Now," he said with a low raw voice, and she recognized the urgency in it.

Giggling she activated the quick travel. It took them less than a minute to get inside the ship. Arcann locked and secured it quickly.

"Should we take off?" she asked him.

"Later. Right now I have to show you how much all this means to me," he answered and lifted her in his arms, walking to the bedroom. The door closed with a hiss behind them.


	40. Chapter 40

Arria and Arcann were late for breakfast next morning, and Xollin was the first one to ask.

"Did Arria and Arcann leave already?"

"No, they went to Korriban last night." Marr's answer lifted up a few brows around the table. Clarisse had to ask.

"Why? I mean, I am aware that Arcann has no problem landing on Korriban, but why would they go there?"

Marr smiled at Cleo, and she smiled right back at him.

"She took him into the 'Sacred Tomb'."

"Was about time," giggled Xollin and Tara looked at him confused.

"What that means? Why is a tomb important?" she asked still confused.

"It is where the original 'Eternal Fountain' is. She never admitted being Arcann's wife. Arria always said that it was a fake ceremony. I can only guess she finally took her vows," Xollin explained and kissed her hand, making Tara blush.

"You are correct," they all heard Arria and turned their heads to the door. She walked in with Arcann. They both looked tired but happy.

After the breakfast, they all moved in the spacious living room, with more caff. Plans were starting to take shape for the next wedding. Xollin and Tara wanted a Jedi ceremony, preferably on Tython, and Clarisse couldn't be happier. Arcann promised they will all get permission to land before officially opening the two still closed worlds of Tython and Korriban.

"Anyone has any idea yet on how we can free Arcann and Vaylin?" asked Arria in a moment of silence.

A shadow flew over the group. They were back to reality in an instant.

"I have been searching in archives, everywhere I could think of, but so far I came up empty handed," answered Xander first, and they all saw the regret in his eyes.

"I have been doing some searches of my own too, but nothing so far. Sorry, baby girl."

Arria smiled with sadness at her father.

"Maybe I should just ask my father. Do you think he would tell me?" joked Arcann and a few smiles appeared in the room.

"That is it," said Marr suddenly and rose to his feet.

"It was a joke, Darth Marr…"

"I know that. But you are on the right track. We obviously cannot find the answers we seek in our knowledge. We can ask others," he started to explain, and Xander understood his plan the same second.

"It cannot hurt; that is for sure."

"What are you talking about? Ask who?" Arria questioned them still confused.

"The ones that passed, the ones that are one with the force," answered Xander and that moment she understood their plan.

"I will summon my parents," announced Marr and took already a first step towards the door.

"I will join you. Perhaps my parents would know something," was Xander next and rose to his feet to follow his friend.

"If I may…" Arcann stopped them quickly. "Would it be all right to join you? It is something I have heard of before, but never seen it."

"Wait, how you summon them?" was Arria's turn to ask and ran to her father.

"You just connect to the force and concentrate on them. They have to have a strong connection with you, otherwise…"

"Rex appeared for me before. Once," she added, and all eyes turned to her.

"Rex?" asked Xander right away.

"Who is Rex?" was Marr's turn to ask.

"Rex was a Jedi. He started the Alliance years ago and died in the attack on the 'guardians'. He appeared for me when I was on my way to you, before the negotiations," explained Arria looking at Arcann. She felt right away his discomfort at the mention of another man.

"Then he had attachments to you when he died. He would not appear for you if he didn't," insisted Marr.

Arria let her head down.

"He did. He told me loved me right before he died. I felt guilty that I never felt anything for him but friendship…He was Lyla's adoptive brother," added Arria and looked at Arcann when his arm closed around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "He convinced me to tell you that I am pregnant."

"Why don't we all go? I am sure there is no harm in it. It is possible that some of you will not be able to see them, but at least you can hear us," concluded Xander and opened the door for everyone.

They entered as a group in the meditation chamber only a couple of minutes later. The darkness, the cold, surprised some and passed unnoticed by the others. Marr motioned towards the fires and pulled Cleo near him, looking in her eyes. The room was special to both of them. The force users went in meditation without any other words. Crimson and blue clouds started to form in the room, in front of them. Within seconds, silhouettes started to take shape right in front of their eyes.

Cleo was most surprised. She had never seen them before. Her eyes opened wide. She was speechless. It was the first time Clarisse was seeing her own mother. Her spirit looked at her and smiled in her direction. Clarisse smiled back and bowed her head slightly. The same second Xander's arm went around her waist.

"I trust you all know why we have summoned you," spoke Marr first with his usual demanding and authoritative tone.

"We do. Is that why his son is here?" asked Marr's father's spirit pointing to Arcann.

Arria stepped in front of him like she was trying to protect him. Arcann noticed her move and couldn't hold back the small smile.

"He is my husband. If there is any way to free him from his father's control, you have to tell us."

The spirits looked at the group, then at each other. They were hesitant, even if they chose to let everyone see them and hear them for the first time.

"Arria, you had been granted a vision," spoke her grandfather's spirit and she looked at him right away.

"Yes, what about it?"

Again the spirits hesitated to speak.

"You have got to be kidding. You have to tell them," they all heard Rex talk next.

"Father, mother, what is going on?" asked Xander this time confused by their silence.

"They are hesitant to tell you. It is dangerous, and you could all die."

Rex's spirit was the one to step forward first, looking at Arria.

"I think we are old enough to make our own decisions. We will decide if it is too dangerous to proceed, but if you know of a way, you have to speak," ordered Marr again, looking at his parents.

"Arien, it is not that simple. The emperor is very powerful. We can sense his power in his son, even if he is different…"

"I will fight him. Just tell me how to do it," spoke Arcann and placed his hands on Arria's shoulders.

"Unfortunately, you and your sister cannot fight him."

"Why not?" insisted Arcann.

After another few seconds of hesitation, Xander's father stepped forward next.

"There is no way to kill him. He is immortal, and even without a body, his spirit is more powerful than most can imagine. The only thing you can do is lock him away. But that is a dangerous ritual. Your power as a group is barely coming close to his. You could all die…"

"You forget my son. Leo'Ren is very powerful and exceeds all of us when his wife is near him," intervened Marr again.

"If he will join you, then you might stand a chance. You will, however, need to train against someone that that is using the force in a similar way."

Again, everyone turned their eyes to Arcann.

"I will do whatever it takes. I am sure my sister and my mother will help too."

"They can only help with the training. During the ritual, you and your sister will be… incapacitated. Your bodies will be suspended, in protective shields, and will not be even aware of what is happening around you. Your minds, however, will be put to the test. The shields that are now protecting you are going to dissipate within seconds from walking in the room…"

"What room?" interrupted Xander, curious to find out as many details as possible. He knew from past encounters that their messages were usually vague.

"The room where the Holocron of Detention is."

Arria took in a sharp breath, and Arcann's arms closed around her this time. It was the room in her vision. He felt the shiver in her body.

"Where is that?" insisted Marr too, looking back to his parents.

"Korriban. In the Valley of the Lords, there is a certain tomb. The tomb used to be called The Eternal Rest, but the name was later changed. You might know it as The Dark Unrest," answered Marr's mother. They looked at each other, they knew it, but they have never seen in there any special room.

"There is nothing there," said Xollin this time.

"Nothing that any of you can see. Only one of his blood can see it."

Again, everyone looked at Arcann. He stood tall, still holding Arria close to him.

"What will I see?" he asked.

"You will look for a wall. To you, it will look different than it will appear for the rest. When you see it, you will know it. In the middle of it, there should be a certain spot you have to touch. A blade will cut into your flesh. A few drops of your blood will grant passage, will open the room. Do not enter until you are ready. Within seconds, you and your sister will be incapacitated. The rest will have to fight. Only force users can participate," Marr's father finally explained them and looked at Cleo at the end.

Marr pulled her closer to him, and Cleo looked down, disappointed that she couldn't help.

"The way he is using the force it is different. It is beyond dark and light. He knows and can help you train. Make no mistake, it will not be easy," continued Xander's mother looking at Arcann. "If one of you dies, you all will, your lives will be linked to one another. The subjects have their own fate, independent of yours. They might make it, or not. It comes down to their willingness to live, to be free of control," she added and went back to her place, beside Xander's father.

"It will help if one or two of you would concentrate on healing. Constant shielding, increased regeneration rate, boost your power, are all important. Stay alive, but do not go in unprepared."

Xander nodded at his father, and Xollin looked at his mother, both nodding at each other.

"How do we know if it worked?" asked Arria after a couple of second of silence.

"You will be alive." Rex's answer made everyone take a deep breath. They were right; it was dangerous.

"What happens if I go alone?"

Arcann's question surprised everyone. He was grateful for everyone's willingness to help, but he didn't want them to risk their lives. The thought that Arria could die, their unborn child, made him consider confronting his father alone.

"He will kill you."

Arria let out a tiny sound and looked at her grandfather. She didn't like his answer. She didn't like their odds either, but they were better than losing her husband.

"Thank you for sharing with us your knowledge," spoke Xander and bowed his head in front of the spirits. They responded the same way and dissipated just as quickly as they appeared earlier.

Silence covered them all, heavy and dense. Shadows danced on the uneven walls.

"I thank you all for your effort. I do not wish to put everyone in danger."

All eyes turned to Arcann the same second. They all sensed his intention.

"This is not just about freeing you. It is about locking Him away for good. He had been destructing our worlds. Every few years he had been coming back more powerful than before. A new body, a new name, the same monster inside. This needs to end. We will not have peace as long as he is out there," spoke Marr and everyone agreed with him. "I know it is dangerous, and I cannot ask anyone to join in. I will fight him. He needs to get locked once and forever."

"I will too," said Arria quickly, but Arcann tried to stop her same instant.

"No, Ria. Please, it is dangerous. I want you and our baby safe…"

"And I'll be safe with that crazy around?" she asked him back bringing a couple of smiles around the room.

One by one, they all offered their help. It was decided in the next five minutes. They were going to fight one more time. This time, they were hoping for the last time, against the crazed Emperor. Before the end of the day, Leo'Ren was brought up to speed, and he offered his help without even thinking about it. They were all going to move on Yavin for the next little while for their training. There was enough space for everyone. Before the end of the day, Arcann called his sister, and she was going to join them as well as their mother. He needed to go back to Zakuul for a couple of weeks to set things in motion, and prepare for a longer absence from the throne. Arria left with him that same evening.

~~#~~

Arcann's even breath assured her he was asleep. It was a long trip to Zakuul, and they decided not to waste any time. She got out of bed and went to the window. The hyperspace was hypnotic, and she stood there, with the lights dancing in front of her eyes. He moved in his sleep and Arria turned her head, looking at him. The same man she hated for years, that she wanted dead, that saved her life more than just once. She loved him, they were married, they were expecting their first child, and the future didn't look promising.

She shook her head lightly and turned her attention to the large window with the moving lights. A deep sigh escaped her lips, and she wrapped her arms around her body. She felt cold. Arria wanted to hope, wanted to make plans, to see her baby grow. But she didn't want all that alone. She wanted Arcann with her. The same second she felt his arms closing around her and his kiss on top of her head. Her emotions, her sadness, and her absence, woke him.

'Arcann…" she whispered, and tears stopped her from continuing.

The warmth of his body irradiating into hers, made her feel good. His arms around her made her feel safe. She let her head back and looked at him over her head.

Arcann gazed down, in her eyes, his hand holding her chin up, gently closing around her throat. His touch ignited a fire deep inside her instantly. He leaned forward and claimed her lips without a word. Their emotions were strong enough not to need any. Her hands let go of her own body, closing on his arms. She leaned even more backward, against him. She needed to feel him close. He gave her everything she needed, strength, love, happiness. Arria didn't want even to imagine her life without him. Slowly, she turned around, facing him and he lifted her in his arms. Her whole body wrapped around his.

"Ria," his whisper traveled inside her soul. His voice was deep, hoarse from the sleep and desire.

"Please promise me that you'll do everything you can to stay alive."

Arcann set her in the middle of the bed, under him and took her head between his hands. The turquoise gaze pierced her heart.

"I promise. You gave me all the reasons to want to live."

~~#~~

Xollin and Tara went to Tython to make sure they could have their wedding there. As soon as they stepped on the surface of the planet, they both knew they couldn't. The destruction around them, the sadness floating in the air, convinced them to change their plans. They were still going to have a simple ceremony, but not there. Too many have died there. Unlike Korriban, where even the beasts were dead, on Tython, the wildlife was blooming. No people, but beasts were roaming the once temple grounds, between ruins and rubble.

They met everyone on Yavin the next day and started the new plans. They decided to get married right there, surrounded by family and close friends. At Lyla's insistence, Leo'Ren cut their honeymoon short, and two weeks later they joined them. They arrived on Yavin the same day as Arria and Arcann, Vaylin and Senya. The next day they started training.

Day in and day out they were training together as a group. Arcann, Vaylin and Senya were playing the role of the Emperor, their powers combined mimicking his strength. The spirits were right, it wasn't easy. The different use of the force was making it harder. They had to learn how to sense the incoming attacks, how to parry them, how to stay alive.

Arcann gained the respect of everyone from the first day. They all knew he was powerful, but until that day they didn't realize exactly how much more powerful than they thought. His attacks were impossible to predict since they didn't connect to the force the same way. Fortunately, they were all experienced, excellent fighters, so learning new techniques wasn't that hard. Every day he was learning himself from Clarisse and Xollin the techniques to help him fight against mind control. He and Vaylin were making progress fast.

In spite of her efforts to hide it, everyone saw Vaylin's struggle. Senya had chosen to stay with her, by her side every day. She was helping her accepting the reality. Vaylin had troubles accepting who she was, who she became. All the people she killed were following her in most terrifying nightmares. Night after night she would wake up and look at her hands, expecting to see the blood of her victims on them. She couldn't forgive herself for all the lives she took. She wasn't used to be surrounded by people who cared, and found herself feeling uncomfortable, lost. Fighting was all she knew. It was the only time she felt in her element.

Vaylin wasn't the only one having trouble. Tara was trying to convince herself that Vaylin wasn't a threat. Xollin had never given her any reason to doubt him, or his love for her. She hoped that once they get married, she will feel better. She didn't.

The small wedding ceremony was perfect in every way. She wore the white dress she always dreamed of and promised herself to Xollin in front of everyone. The sunset, on the small beach they chosen to get married on was just as breathtaking as his silver eyes. Tara knew she was the reason for that fire behind them, she knew she was the one igniting it. Xollin was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling. It felt good knowing that she was responsible for his happiness.

They both took a few days off from training and enjoyed their time together. They got back to training a week later and promised each other that they would continue their honeymoon just like Leo'Ren and Lyla after they would be done with the Emperor once and forever.

~~#~~

Three months after they summoned the spirits, the whole family landed on Korriban. Arcann made sure was still closed to everyone else. They didn't want anyone to know what was going on. Arria and Tara were starting to show signs of their pregnancies. They needed to get through this fight while they still could.

Cleo, even if she wasn't going to fight alongside them, was with them. She was going to wait for them outside. Marr hugged her to him before leaving with the rest of the group. Her eyes filled with tears, but she fought them back. She really hoped that was not the last time she would see him. Left with her HK droid, she sat on one of the boulders nearby. For a second she felt she was watched, and quickly looked around. _This is stupid. The planet is still closed. Nobody is here._ She shook her head and prepared herself for a long wait, checking one more time on her blasters.

Only steps away from her, under a stealth generator and behind some ruins, two blue eyes were studying her. _Captain Cleopathra D'arc, Emperor Arcann, Darth Marr, Darth Hellix and Master Clarisse, even High Justice Vaylin, all went in that tomb. Hmm…I wonder what they are up to. And who were the rest of them? Most important, who's the man with long braided hair? I know I've seen him before. Where? Darn it, I should remember, he is the yummiest guy ever. Looks like I should just go before I am discovered here. Being a smuggler/scavenger on a closed planet full now with all the powerful people in the galaxy is not smart._

The young girl rushed to put as much distance as possible between her and that place. She kept looking back, her long black hair brushing against the long duster she was wearing on top of the tan leather suit. The wind was picking up, and she brushed away some dust on her face, with the gloved hand.

When she got far enough, she deactivated the stealth generator and checked one more time the few objects in her backpack. One of them was a mirror, and she looked at her reflection in it for a second. Her tan skin was still covered in dust, and her tattoos, under the almond shaped eyes were less visible than usual. Next second she ignited her jet pack, rushing to her ship.

~~#~~

Arria had been holding Arcann's hand since they arrived. The few torches were illuminating their way in. They all descended in the dark tomb. Leo'Ren and Lyla were right behind them, also holding hands. The steps were steep, and the stone covered in a thick layer of dust and sand. Nobody was taking. They were walking in silence, listening for any signs of beasts. There weren't any.

About fifty feet down, they all stopped for a few seconds in the vast room. The high ceilings were supported by columns covered in old inscriptions. They all continued their way deeper into the tomb. Taking advantage of a moment when Xollin wasn't near Tara, Vaylin pulled him aside and hid behind one of the columns before anyone could see them. Senya was humming now a song, and Lyla was chatting with Clarisse.

"Vay…" whispered Xollin and she signaled him to be quiet. A few seconds later, when she thought everyone is far enough, she looked at him, then to the dusty floor.

"If we get out of here alive, I am leaving. I can't stay on Zakuul any longer," she said.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

None of them noticed Tara. She was in stealth, only a couple of columns away from them. She saw with the corner of her eye when Vaylin pulled Xollin aside. She held her breath, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I have no idea. I feel like I am suffocating here. All the people I killed, all the lives I have destroyed…I cannot take it anymore."

"Vay, you have a family now, there are people that care about you. You cannot just leave," he tried to change her mind.

"You are the closest to a friend that I have. I am sorry things did not work between us. I see how happy you are with Tara, and sometimes I wonder if…"

"Vay. I love my wife, we are expecting our baby girl. You asked me back then to stay away. It was your decision," interrupted Xollin.

Tara felt like the blade of a knife went through her heart. Xollin did love her, she could trust him, but she could not trust Vaylin.

"I know. This is 'goodbye'," she said and the same second she kissed Xollin.

The blade in Tara's heart just twisted. She saw her kissing Xollin. She closed her eyes and hid back behind that column.

"Vay, stop it. I told you I love my wife. I am not interested in your game." With one move Xollin put some distance between him and Vaylin.

"Come with me…We can go anywhere. We can start from the beginning…"

"No. You don't get it, do you? Tara is everything to me. I am not leaving my wife and my child," he said and walked away from her.

Vaylin followed him, with her head down. Her last try failed. Behind that column, Tara wiped her tears and still in stealth, she sneaked around, rejoining the group. What she was most afraid of, was now a reality. In spite of the fact that Xollin clearly refused Vaylin, Tara's heart was heavy. She loved him so much; it was hard to breathe. Xollin saw her right ahead of him and rushed to her, his arm wrapping around her waist. Tara pushed back all her fears and smiled at him.

"Are you all right? Your eyes are a little red," he whispered her.

"It is all this dust. Is getting hard to breathe in here," she answered him and smiled.

"Do you need a break? We can stop for a minute."

"I am fine. Let's just finish what we came here for."

Xollin pulled her close and stole a quick kiss. They continued to walk, while Vaylin just looked at them. She knew that was no reason for her to stay. She had to leave.

Almost an hour after they entered the tomb, they reached the lowest of the levels. They all looked around, trying to see anything that would be different. Arcann walked to one of the niches on the right side of the room.

"I think I found it," he said, and everyone rushed to him. Arria squeezed his hand into hers, and he looked in her eyes.

"What exactly do you see?" asked him Marr, and Arcann looked at him.

"There is some glowing glyph in the middle, here," he said and pointed to the center of one of the stone blocks.

"I see it too. It is faint, but he is right," spoke Vaylin and stood right by her brother.

"All right. Before we go any further, we should take a few minutes. Hydrate, rest, and get ready," said Xander next and opened his water bottle.

They all spread out in the room and sat on the floor. Arria couldn't even talk. She was afraid. Arcann took her hands into his. She looked into his eyes and saw his love for her, she felt his emotions. His kiss brought tears in her eyes. They were both just as sad, as desperate that they might live their last seconds together. One of Arcann's hands covered her small bump, where their son was growing.

"Ria, if I am not going to make it, make sure he…"

"You are going to make it. You promised me, remember?" she interrupted him quickly. Arria wanted to believe he will live in spite of her vision, in spite of the unfavorable odds.

"Make sure one day Aeden will inherit a healthy Empire," insisted Arcann. They both had chosen their baby's name already. They needed to be prepared.

"Arcann…" she whispered with tears running down her cheeks when a happy squeal interrupted her. All eyes turned to Leo'Ren the same second. He was kissing Lyla and twirled with her in his arms a couple of times.

"What is going on?" asked Senya confused. It was definitely not the right time for that.

Leo'Ren looked at everyone with glowing gold eyes still holding Lyla in his arms.

"I am pregnant…" she whispered and everyone rushed to congratulate them. The small celebration interrupted for a few minutes the sadness from before. Marr called Cleo on her holo and told her the news. She could see everyone, and with tears of joy in her eyes said once more goodbye to them.

"All right, everyone that is not pregnant took their stims?" asked Xander still smiling and looking around to see everyone nodding in agreement. "Then we should go and be done with it. We have things to celebrate," he said, and they all gathered in front of the wall.

After one more look in Arria's teary eyes, Arcann placed his right hand on the glowing glyph. A couple of seconds later he felt the cut in the palm of his hand. The blood stained the stone, and he removed his hand. Xollin quickly healed his cut, stopping the bleeding. They all waited with their breaths shallow, but nothing was happening.

"It's not working," was Arria first to speak with panic in her voice.

The instant her words hit the echoing walls, the ground started to shake under their feet. All the couples embraced the loved one, their eyes wide opened to the now visible glyph. Small glowing lines traveled from the center toward the four corners, then from corner to corner. With a deep, heavy sound the whole wall in front of them started to move aside. The dark room ahead had a glowing Holocron in the middle, suspended in the thick air.

Arcann kissed Arria one more time.

"I love you," he whispered her and they advanced in the room.

They placed their torches on the three remaining walls and Arria recognized the room they were in. It was the same one from her vision. Fear, pain, desperation took over her instantly. She looked at Arcann and whispered him:

"I love you too." The next instant a terrifying laugh filled the room and Arcann was lifted in the air, enclosed in a protective shield. Vaylin followed less than a second later.

Everyone's lightsabers hummed to life in unison, in a multitude of colors. They were ready for the fight.


	41. Chapter 41

Low whispers and a cold draft of air brought Arria back to her senses. Her whole body felt tired, and a sharp pain coursed through. She tried to open her eyes. The blurred vision made her blink a few times. Everything was fuzzy, even the dimmed lights. She saw her family waking up, some walking around to make sure the others were all right. They had all survived.

The stench from decomposed bodies throughout millennia made her nose crinkle. She didn't notice it when they came in, she was too busy with what was ahead of them. Together, they fought against the Emperor for what seemed like hours. His spirit kept attacking them, and sending bright purple forks of lightning. The Emperor's spirit was quite a duelist and challenged them more than once. He seemed to have had a special interest in testing her.

She remembered Xollin and her aunt healing them non-stop. Their protective shields couldn't stop the painful, burning effect of the lightning. Hundreds, thousands of lightning lit-up the room and they were forced on defense too many times.

Even if there was no weight in the blades of the lightsabers and the hilts were light, it always took a lot of strength to parry, or deflect hits. They were exhausted, their connection with the force depleted. The thought that Arcann could be dead motivated Arria to get up on shaky feet. First try failed and she collapsed back on her knees. Her mouth became dry. A painful lump settled in her throat. There were fewer lit torches then she remembered at the beginning of their fight. The weak flames were throwing deep shadows, creeping on the uneven walls like silent nightmares.

The same sharp pain coursed through her body again, in response to her effort of standing, but she just fought through it. That last explosion threw her against the wall. It was the last thing Arria remembered. She couldn't have been unconscious for long. The smell of the lightning still lingered in the room. It smelled like ozone mixed with heated flesh.

"Arcann," her voice echoed in the vast room.

He was unconscious, on the dust covered floor, just like in her vision. Even the dance of the dust in the air was the same, in small rivulets, only to settle in a hypnotic slow fall. The air was thick, hard to breathe, they were after all over a hundred feet underground, in a room that had been sealed for centuries, if not longer.

Arria tuned to the force and searched for his presence before throwing herself on the ground beside him. Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't feel his presence. It felt like the whole world around her shattered into millions of shards crashing all around. All her hopes and dreams were gone in a split second.

Nothing would ever be the same. Nothing would ever stop the unbearable pain in her heart or the tears that were running down her cheeks. The thick layer of dust mixed with the hot and salty tears, left dark smudges covering her face. On her knees, Arria leaned over Arcann's body and hugged him to her. His head drooped to one side, falling on her shoulder.

"Noo!" Her scream hit the walls. Her crying followed.

Xollin, his mother and Leo'Ren they all made sure everyone was all right. They kept healing small injuries, burns and cuts. Only steps away from Arcann, his sister, Vaylin lay on the ground just as unconscious.

"Vay…" called Xollin and rushed to her side next.

The instant he touched her, Tara went in stealth. That painful knife stabbed again at her heart. Tears blurred her vision. She didn't even try to fight them. She didn't want to see. Her mind screamed at her, telling her to run. Vaylin moved and took a breath. Relief was felt around the room.

The second that Xollin smiled, Tara ran out of the room. In stealth, she used small bursts of speed. She needed to get out, she needed to run. Xollin rose to his feet and let Senya embrace her daughter. Using a speed boost, he joined his mother by Arcann and Arria. They both checked on him and looked at each other. Worry in their eyes.

"He is alive, Arria. Something is not quite right, but he is still alive." Xollin's whisper worked his way up into Arria's mind quickly. Her tears stopped for a second and she hugged him tighter to her.

"Arcann, please, come back. Please…" Her murmurs echoed in the room, and Xollin walked away from them. He looked around for Tara. He needed to hold her. The pain in Arria's plea touched him deep inside, reminded him how lucky he was to have Tara.

"Tara," he called her name when he couldn't see her anywhere. There was no answer and he panicked the same instant. "Has anyone seen Tara? She was right here."

Nobody did, and all shook their heads looking around the room.

"Tara!"

His cry traveled through the tomb, and reached her as she was climbing up the steps at the entrance. The tears were still running down her cheeks, and she stopped for a second, looking back. Her hesitation was short and she continued her way. Only seconds later she stepped out in the cool night. She saw Cleo waiting, by the small fire only a few feet away from the entrance. Under the protection of her stealth, Tara sped up towards the ships.

She looked back a few times, to where she left her heart, buried in the depths of the ancient tomb, with Xollin. The entrance, just like the fire, was getting smaller and harder to see the farther she traveled. She used her quick travel and in only seconds, she was on Xollin's ship, starting the engines. Her holo rang and with shaking hands she looked at it. He was calling her. With a new wave of tears she threw it across the room and took off in the night.

Cleo saw the ship taking off and worried. Without even hesitating, knowing that something was wrong she dialed Marr's frequency. He answered quickly and after assuring her that almost everyone was all right, Cleo told him about the ship that just took off. Xollin knew the same instant it was Tara. Silence covered them all once again, interrupted only by Arria's sobs. Xander walked close to his son and clasped his shoulder. He could feel his pain.

"The Holocron…" they all heard Lyla and they looked at it the same time.

It was glowing brighter and brighter, until small, thin lightning connected with Arcann. Arria felt the charge, the incredible energy and looked herself at the bright Holocron. One strong pulse, like a mini explosion followed and the lightning disappeared. Arcann's hand moved up, and went around her body.

"Ria…" His whisper brought hope and life back into Arria's heart. All the shattered shards were back together.

"Arcann, you're back. What took you so long?" she questioned him continuing to hold him tight and wiping her tears. Her vision was over. He was alive. They did have a future together after all.

"My father tortured me for years. I figured I needed to pay him back and got into his mind. I saw all his secrets, all his knowledge, everything."

Xollin was living his own nightmare. Everyone was all right, except him. His eyes wondered around the room and suddenly stopped when Vaylin came into his view. That instant he knew why Tara ran away.

"You... It is your entire fault," he accused her pointing his index to her and walked close to a scared Vaylin. Her eyes wide open with fear.

"What?" asked Senya right away trying to calm him down. Vaylin started to shake in front of him. He looked terrifying. His fury, his anger, filled every corner of the room.

"I do not want to see you ever again. Do you understand me? Ever!" he yelled. It was the first time anyone saw Xollin lose his calm.

Vaylin nodded with tears in her eyes. She turned to cry on her mother's shoulder and Xollin used his quick travel the next second.

"What happened?" asked Arcann surprised and Arria explained him what they all knew.

~~#~~

For days Xollin called Tara, trying to talk to her. She wasn't responding. She didn't want to talk to him, she was afraid he would make her change her mind, that he would convince her to go back. She couldn't. The image of Vaylin kissing him, asking him to leave with her was forever burned into her heart.

After almost two weeks she finally decided that she should talk to him, even if only to ask him to stop calling. She was on Quesh, and she'd been looking for a ride to Nar Shaddaa. She knew she could hide there, it was where she grew up. She just didn't want anyone to know where she was. With transportation finally in place, she programed Xollin's droid to take the ship back to Yavin.

The holoterminal of his ship was secured, and she figured was the best option to call without being traced. Before sending his ship back she stood in front of the holoterminal and called Xollin. He answered after only a couple of rings, even if the frequency was displayed as 'secure'.

"Tara," he couldn't contain his joy, when he recognized her bluish image that filled the room and his heart.

"I am calling to let you know that I am sending your ship back to Yavin. Please stop calling…" she started to talk avoiding looking at him.

"Tara, please, look at me, my love. This is crazy," he insisted.

"I can't do it, Xol. I am sorry, I tried…I can't get over Vaylin…"

"There is nothing between me and her."

"I saw her kiss you, asking you to go with her," she interrupted him and this time she looked in his eyes. They were sad, she knew he missed her.

"Then you know I said no. You know I love you, Tara. We can work this out, just talk to me. Please, think of everything you are doing."

"You said no because it was the right thing to say. You always do and say the right thing."

"No, I said it because I meant it. I love you. I want you back. I want us back, raise Talline together. Do not take all that away from me."

Tara looked away. It wasn't his fault, he didn't give her any reason to doubt him or his love, yet she was punishing him. Her heart ached and let out a deep sigh. She wanted him back, she wanted her happy life with him back too, but it was out of her reach now. Vaylin had destroyed that. For good.

"I am sorry, Xol. I can't…" she muttered suffocated by her own tears.

"Tara!"

"Good bye," she added and quickly terminated the call.

Tara activated the droid and ran from the ship. She stood and watched the colorful Quesh sky for minutes after his ship disappeared. The breathtaking colors from the poisonous gas in the atmosphere reflected in her eyes, altered by her tears. The whole world around her appeared distorted.

~~#~~

A month later Xollin found out she was on Nar Shaddaa. In spite of her asking him not to look for her, he did. He saw recordings of her landing on Nar Shaddaa. She was still there. He already knew it was her home, where she grew up, and probably knew how and where to hide. Little by little he was losing hope that he would ever see her again. His heart was broken, his soul muted and he isolated himself from everyone.

The day Tython was reopened, he threw himself in work. He needed to keep busy. Days started to pass monotone, painful, and identical. He couldn't tell what day it was anymore. He lost notion of time. The pain reflected in his gray eyes. They became inexpressive, cold and hard like durasteel. His heart was following. Slowly he was closing any way of communication with the world around him.

One by one, everyone had tried to get him out of his process of petrification. They were all unsuccessful. Xollin politely refused everyone, and threw himself deeper and deeper into the rebuilding process. When Arria delivered her baby boy, he called and congratulated her and Arcann.

He knew that Tara would be due in the less than a month. Knowing that he would have a daughter, somewhere out there, that he might never see was torture. The happiness in Arria's and Arcann's eyes hurt him even more. That could have been him, happy with his Tara and their little girl, Talline. That day, for the first time in his life, he wished he was dead.

~~#~~

The next day after the Emperor's spirit was locked away, Vaylin disappeared. She left two notes, to her mother and her brother. Her explanation was short and her request was to be left alone, forgotten. She wanted to go somewhere where she would not be recognized, and start fresh. She wanted to leave the nightmares behind. Only they followed her. Even more than before. Knowing she hurt Xollin made her feel even worse. He was the only man she ever had feelings for. His outburst of anger against her made her feel guilty for destroying his happiness, even if it wasn't with her.

She spent the next weeks trying to find a way to redeem herself. She realized quickly that she had to find Tara and convince her to go back to Xollin. It took her a while, but she finally found her. Vaylin followed her a few days, trying to work-up the courage to go and talk to her. Every time she decided to approach her, she turned around after the first few steps. Tara's pain stopped her every time. She was clearly in agony.

Without the slightest idea that she was followed, Tara lived the next few months in constant pain. Every single day she thought about going back to Xollin, her husband. She tried to convince herself that she could get over what Vaylin made her feel. Just as many times she cried her heart out, she learned that she was broken without a chance to recover.

Her due day was passed by almost a week. She stopped working about a month prior. She worked as a cook to a modest cantina. She knew to stay away from the good areas, where the rich would visit. She didn't want to be seen or recognized by someone that could tell Xollin or his family about her.

That late afternoon she wanted an ice cream, and went to one of the sweet shops nearby. Tara sat outside, on the patio and looked absently around her. Somehow, the world continued to exist. The young smuggler attracted her attention. Unlike most Mirialans, her skin wasn't green, but tan. She knew it was rare and usually it meant that somewhere, down the family tree there was a human.

Her tiny geometric tattoos under her eyes made her as a healer, but the absence of a lightsaber assured Tara the girl was a medic. The blaster pistol on one hip and shotgun on her back, made her look even smaller. _How is she a medic? This girl looks like a teenager…_ she thought and her mind went to her own teenage days. In one of those days she met Xollin.

The loud explosion interrupted her thoughts, and the powerful blast left her unconscious. When Tara came back into her senses, she was in excruciating pain, lying on the street's pavement. The young Mirialan girl she admired earlier was trying to bring her back to her senses while infusing kolto in her wounds and bandaging some others to stop the bleeding.

"Hi, pretty lady. What is your name?" she heard her asking and Tara blinked a few times.

"Tara…My baby girl…" she said quickly and touched her round abdomen instinctively.

"Tara, my name is Adana, and your baby girl is fine. I need you to stay with me, OK?"

"My baby..." repeated Tara scared, worried that her baby won't be all right.

"Help is on the way. We'll get you to the hospital in no time. I just need you to…" A second blast interrupted Adana and both of them got wafted and slammed into the upcoming emergency speeder.

~~#~~

Vaylin was worried, she hadn't seen Tara in four days and started to look for her. That was the sixth hospital she went to, and she rushed to the impassible receptionist.

"Do you have a Tara Hellix here?" she asked with enough panic in her voice to make the young man look up at her. At her sight, a smile covered his face and looked in the terminal in front of him. After a short search, the smile disappeared.

"We did…" he said in a low tone, avoiding looking at her.

"Did? What that supposed to mean?"

"She didn't make it…I am sorry," explained the young man and this time looked at Vaylin with compassion.

"What happened?"

"Are you family? It is against the policy to…"

"Yes I am," interrupted Vaylin anxious to find out what happened and skip the politics.

"Three days ago she was a victim of an explosion in the tenth district. Those gangs never stop, twelve injured and four dead so far. They managed to save the baby, but she didn't make it. If it wasn't for that Mirialan medic, neither of them would have made it…"

"What medic?" interrupted Vaylin with the feeling that once again she had failed.

"She was nearby when the first explosion happened and healed your friend just enough to survive the second blast. She is still unconscious. I heard the doctors saying that she seems to be in a coma. Apparently her body is not hurt, but most probably she hit her head…"

"Can I see Tara's body?"

"Ugh...No. With all the fights, they needed the space. Her body was incinerated yesterday. But I can get you her personal effects," he offered and walked to one of the multiple cabinets behind him. From a drawer he pulled out an envelope and asked her to sign a form.

"Where is the baby? The father would want…"

"Oh…The baby was already shipped to the orphanage the very next day…"

"What? Why? "panicked Vaylin again.

"It is standard procedure, miss. Even if it seemed a little rushed. Usually they keep the babies here for a week before sending them to the orphanage. It was a baby girl…Talline, Talline Hellix," he added and pointed to a certain line on his terminal.

"The girl has a father, why send her to the orphanage?" insisted Vaylin with a weird feeling that something wasn't right.

"She died before giving us more information. She was only alive a few brief moments after they took the baby out. She told us her name, the baby's, and the father's…Xollin Hellix. She didn't give us an address or a frequency to contact him. But he could get her from the orphanage with all the right papers. Here is her birth certificate. With this and his own, he can prove he is the father," added the extremely chatty and helpful young guy, handing Vaylin the birth certificate.

Armed with all the information she needed and the suspicion that something wasn't right, she left, determined to find the baby. Only a couple of days later Vaylin found out that the baby never made it to the orphanage. The tiny new born baby girl was force sensitive and got sold within the first twelve hours of her life. Vaylin had a new mission. She swore she would return the baby to Xollin even if would be the last thing she ever did.

~~#~~

Xollin woke up startled. It was early morning, still dark outside. A spike in the force made him open his eyes and sit up the same instant.

"Tara…" he breathed in the dark bedroom, with tears in his eyes.

He felt when she became one with the force. His breath got shallow and couldn't fight any longer the tears he'd been holding since the day she left. Xollin let the pain take over, and the tears flow. He didn't care if anyone could sense his emotions. He had to let it out. Now when he knew he wouldn't see her again, was time to make peace. The same day he left Tython and isolated himself on Yavin. He needed to be alone with his memories and all the shattered dreams. He needed to mourn his wife.

~~#~~

With the Emperor's spirit locked away and her vision finally over, Arria went to Zakuul with Arcann. She took her place by his side, she was the Empress of Zakuul. Every day was a gift, both of them living on what it seemed like stolen time. Determined to make the most out of everything, Arria and Arcann enjoyed every second.

When she entered the seventh month, their baby manifested the first signs of being force sensitive. That day they were sitting after a whole day of planning reconstruction for the worlds that had been destroyed, relaxing. Like usually, Arria sat on Arcann's lap, with her head resting on his chest.

"You should take it easy," he said and Arria looked at him right away, when his hand covered her expanding belly.

"He's getting heavy. It is harder and harder to walk around…" she admitted, but stopped the same second.

One of the glasses on the table was moving towards the edge, the water splashing.

"Are you playing with that water?" asked her Arcann smiling at her.

"No. I thought it was you."

Arcann shook his head and they both looked at her abdomen, both their hands on it. They felt the force the same instant and looked at each other again.

"It is him…My mother told me that Vaylin used to do this."

Arcann grabbed the glass right before it fell off the table and placed it back in the original spot. Next he touched Arria's belly again. She felt his touch, the force infused calming wave and smiled. It felt good.

"You behave in there, young man, or we are going to have a talk," whispered Arcann and Arria giggled in his arms. There was kindness and gentleness in his touch, in his words. But there was also an authority that she liked, it was part of him.

"Looks like we're going to have our work cut out for us," said Arria and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It will make things interesting," agreed Arcann smiling and kissed her lightly.

"I hope he's going to be just like you," said Arria and looked in the turquoise eyes that still enthralled her.

"Ugly?" asked Arcann with an arched brow and an impish smile on his face.

"No, perfect." Arria's answer was this time interrupted by a passionate kiss. Arcann was living through emotions and a life he never imagined he could have. Happy.

The day Aeden was born, Arcann was in a meeting, in the throne room. His mother came running in, and she stopped abruptly only steps behind the group that was in front of the throne. He lifted his eyes to her and knew the same second why she broke the rules and entered in the middle of a meeting.

"If you will excuse me, gentlemen, my son had decided to join us. We will resume the meeting at a later date," he said quickly and ran out of the throne room leaving his councilors to deal with the guests.

Arria was already in labor and he rushed to her side, taking her hand into his.

"Ria," he whispered and kissed her forehead, which was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She looked at him, grinding her teeth in pain. She wanted to swear, but the sparkles of happiness in his eyes stopped her. Instead, she squeezed his hand, hard. "Is there anything you can do about the pain?" he asked the medic, while he sat behind Arria, lifting her so she could rest her back against him.

The medic just shook his head and continued the preparations. Arcann's arms went around her body, and his hands caressed the round belly. He knew that was always calming her, taking her pain away or at least make it more manageable. Only seconds later she was already feeling better and looked at him gratefully.

"What would I do without you?" she asked him finally able to smile.

"For starters, you would not be in this situation."

Arria laughed and the next second a new contraction interrupted her short break. Almost an hour later Arcann held in his arms, for the first time, their son. Tears of joy filled his eyes.

All the family except Xollin had been gathering on Zakuul in the previous week and congratulated the parents, welcoming the new addition. Just like she did years ago, Clarisse healed Arria so she could get back to her life right away. It was a lot of happiness to live through.

~~#~~

For Lyla and Leo'Ren that was last time they traveled. They returned to Yavin, where Lyla had to spend the rest of her pregnancy in bed. Just like Cleo, her body wasn't made for carrying two babies. They were both big, and there could have been complications. They were already on Yavin when Xollin got there to mourn, and almost two months later he surprised them with his visit.

He was back to some version of his old self. Just like a burned down forest, where only ashes and charred trees could be seen, Xollin's eyes had lost the fire behind them. He was reconnecting with everyone. The months of self-imposed isolation made him feel that he missed a part of their lives. Leo and Lyla's happiness didn't hurt him anymore, just brought back memories that he already made peace with. The parents to be were inseparable. They spent every minute, every day together. Her difficult pregnancy made Leo stay by her side, all the time sending calming waves to her, increasing her endurance with powerful spells and offering her the comfort she always found in his proximity.

The family had gathered again to welcome the twins. Thane and Ahzer were identical. The platinum white hair and lavender eyes made them both look distinctive from the second they entered the world. The pureblood legacy was carried by both of them as well, tiny 'v' marks already present on their chests and backs.

With life falling back into a rhythm, they all spread out though the galaxy, to their homes. Marr and Cleo went to Dromund Kaas, and Marr was helping with reconstruction on Korriban alongside Xander and Leo'Ren. Xollin went back to Tython to supervise the efforts of reconstruction there, and his mother joined him every few days. Arcann and Arria were back on Zakuul and in a daily training program.

~~#~~

Six months after Tara's death, Xollin closed yet another day thanking everyone for their efforts. He stayed behind, after the workers went to their temporary homes for the day. He stood on a ridge, looking for a while at the new temple they were building. It was identical to the old one, some of the old stone blocks were reused and new ones made to look just like them. With a deep breath he turned around, on the ridge. The mountains in the distance, the fast river only a few feet away reminded him of the times when he was a teenager, training not far from where he stood now. A sad smile passed quickly over his face.

The sound of a ship attracted his attention next and he looked in the direction of the small landing area. It was only temporary that they allowed any ships to land on Tython and bypass the orbital station. It was convenient for the construction materials to be dropped right there. He couldn't remember if there was another shipment scheduled for that day, but the small smuggler ship didn't look like one of the regular ones. A light breeze came out of nowhere and played in his long braided hair. The metallic beads sang in the light of the soft sunset for a few seconds.

Next, a shift in the force made Xollin take in a deep breath. _What is going on? This is unusual. The force is trying to tell me something…_ he thought and closed his eyes in meditation. He stood there, like a statue with his hands clasped at the small of his back, his silky robes and braided hair moving around him in the breeze. There was a change in the air and he felt it. He opened himself up to the force.

The imminent danger screamed in his mind and Xollin opened his eyes, turning around abruptly. One of the ropes holding a massive stone block just gave up. The stone dangled in the air, about thirty feet above the ground. That was when he looked on the ground. A woman dressed in a tan leather suit was walking towards him, unaware of the danger above. A second rope broke the next second and Xollin connected to the force pulling the woman to him just as the stone block crushed in thousands of pieces in the spot where she had been.

A strong current traveled throughout him the second he touched her, continuing into her body. She lifted her eyes to him surprised and scared. The most incredible blue eyes looked at him and Xollin's heart stopped. There was something familiar in those eyes. Something that he'd forgotten a long time ago. Memories flashed and the fire behind the gray, extinguished eyes lit up. Her tiny body felt familiar against his and for the first time in months he felt life coursing through his veins.

"Who are you?" he asked in a whisper, fearing she wasn't even real.


	42. Chapter 42

Adana had a weird last few months, since she woke up from that two months coma in the hospital on Nar Shaddaa. At first she didn't remember much, but slowly her memories came back clear and crisp. The voice that told her to wake up, making her sit up in her bed after two month of unconsciousness kept following her. It kept telling her to go to Port Nowhere. She refused, she was convinced she was losing her mind. After the first two months she finally recognized the voice, it was the 'pretty lady' she helped during that explosion. Adana continued to make her regular runs, shipments that needed transported through the galaxy.

When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she went to Port Nowhere. After the first few days she wondered why she had to be there. There was nothing happening, no new or important jobs. Just as she was getting ready to leave, a mysterious employer approached her. She could only guess it was a woman by the size. The mask she was wearing was distorting her voice and Adana couldn't be sure. She was offered a fortune. She could've retired with the credits she'd made on that job. All she had to do was take a baby to Tython. Something didn't feel right to her, she had doubts and hesitated to accept the job.

That night the dream she had, made her wake up startled, sweat covering her body. The 'pretty lady' appeared in her dream asking her to accept the job and return the baby girl to her father. His name was Xollin Hellix and Adana knew she herd that name before. Next day she accepted the job and took off Port Nowhere with the baby on board. The tiny girl was about five, maybe six months old. A sweet, happy little girl. The resemblance with the 'pretty lady' left her speechless. The only difference it was that the baby girl had black hair. She finally understood that it was her daughter. She wanted her daughter to be returned to her father.

A beautiful ring was on a chain around the girl's neck, and Adana recognized it. She remembered seeing the mother wearing it the day she died. There was also an envelope, sealed with a name on it: Xollin Hellix. She already had in her account a fortune, and was supposed to get double after she delivered the baby girl. All she had to do was to find that man, give him the baby and call her employer to let her know it was done. Adana started to fantasize about buying a property somewhere, on a quiet planet. It was something to look forward to. When she finally landed on Tython, she left her droid in charge of the ship and the baby and she went to look for the father.

Adana was on Tython for the first time. She'd only seen it in documentaries, on Holonet, learned in school about it. The way it looked that late afternoon wasn't impressive at all. The air was warm, and she didn't regret that she left her long duster on the ship, venturing outside just in her leather suit. She loved exploring new worlds. She spent most of her life on Mirial, with her people, except for the almost a year when she was a slave, with her mother. Even if she was a disappointment for her mother, just because she wasn't force sensitive, she did her best to be just as good as any other healers. Too bad her mother died before she even finished the school.

Since she had never met her father, and didn't know even his name, Adana ventured in the galaxy the first chance she had. She enjoyed flying just as much as healing, and after working with a crew for three years she saved enough to buy her own ship. The solitary life suited her well. Sometimes she would feel something was missing, but the next day she was in a new place, meeting new people and forgetting about everything else.

A breeze played in her black hair and she calmed it down, running her hand over the long ponytail. Not far from where she landed she saw a man standing on a ridge. He didn't move. His robes and the long hair assured her he must be a Jedi. There was something else that seemed familiar about him, but she couldn't figure what it was. Since he was the only person around, she started to walk in his direction, hoping he could tell her where she could find Master Hellix.

With every step closer to him, Adana felt an unusual energy around. Now, that she was about half way to him, she could see him better and she stopped abruptly. _It can't be. Am I this lucky to get rich and meet that yummy guy I've seen on Korriban, all in one day? If it isn't him this one looks just as good…_ she thought. Her thoughts got interrupted by his sudden turn, and the next second she was crashing against his chest. She lost her balance and her hands grabbed at his thick, strong arms instinctively. When she looked up and met his gray eyes, Adana forgot to breathe. _It can't be…That is why he looked familiar? Can it be the same one?_

"Who are you?" she heard his question and she had to blink a few times just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was her 'yummy guy', it was also the one that saved her life years ago.

"I guess you wouldn't remember me," she answered trying to find her footing and regain balance.

"I would remember if we met before."

"It was a long time ago. You saved my life. You busted me and a group of slaves free on Hutta," she told him and straightened her tiny vest, finally standing on her own two feet.

Xollin's eyes narrowed and looked at her with increased attention. Images started to flash in front of his eyes. He did remember her. The night when he freed those slaves that were locked in the same cage with who he thought at the time was Lyla. He remembered the tiny, scared girl shaking in a corner of the cage. She was terrified. She had just witnessed his first kill, the guard that appeared from nowhere. She was so scared she didn't even move when her mother tried to get her up on her feet. He walked inside the cage and knelt in front of her. She looked at him with the same almond shaped, impossibly blue eyes. The long black eyelashes were just as thick as now, same curiosity in her eyes. She eventually came out of the cage holding on to his hand after he promised her she will be safe.

Xollin's hand lifted to her face and his fingertips touched lightly the tattoo under her left eye. It was identical with the one on the right side. His touch, so gentle, sent a current through her body, made something move deep inside her and Adana felt hot the same instant.

"I remember…You didn't have these back then."

His voice was soothing and inciting at the same time.

"I was just a kid back then. I became a medic, later. Those are the markings for that," she explained him. "You didn't have yours back then either," she added looking at his intricate tattoos.

"No. I got it later. And this one?" he asked her next pointing to the one in the middle of her chest.

His index finger was so close, almost touched her. She looked down, and prayed he would. The heat irradiating from him ignited a fire inside her, a raging inferno. Xollin locked at the tiny triangles intertwined into a straight line that disappeared in the plunging neckline of the tan vest. It was hard to tell where the skin stopped and the leather started. It was a perfect match.

"Each one of those triangles it's for a life I saved or influenced in a good, important way," she whispered lost in the gray eyes. A silver light sparkled behind those unique eyes and she had to swallow.

"I see. You have done some good, then."

Xollin was itching to touch those tiny triangles, but controlled himself. He didn't want to scare her away. It was Adana's turn to narrow her eyes and look at him.

"You are wondering how far that line goes. Don't you?" she asked him.

"Can you read my mind?" answered Xollin with a question and a smile.

"No. I just heard the question too many times."

"And what was your answer?" insisted Xollin.

"All the way to my blaster."

Her answer made him laugh. It was the first time he had laughed in about a year. It felt good. A small smile appeared in her eyes too, and Xollin allowed himself to hope again.

"And what is the truth?"

Adana arched a brow and looked back in his eyes. She only hesitated a second. _How about you check it out?_ she thought.

"The truth is that I ran out of room and moved on my back," she answered out loud, pointing to her back. It was Xollin's turn to arch a brow in surprise and interest.

A few seconds of silence stood between them, until Xollin pointed to her ship.

"Are you dropping off a shipment?"

She looked back and just saw the crushed block of stone right where she was and understood why he pulled her so fast.

"Sort of…Thanks for the save, by the way."

"It seems I do that every time we meet," said Xollin with another one of his charming smiles. "What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"I am looking for someone. Would you by any chance know where I can find Master Xollin Hellix? I have a delivery for him."

All of the sudden, Xollin became serious. He wasn't expecting any delivery, and especially not one brought to him by a smuggler. Even if she was one special smuggler.

"I do. You already found him," he added and hardly hid his amusement at her reaction.

She was first surprised, then suspicious only to transit into embarrassment.

"I am sorry, I didn't know…" she tried to apologize, but he interrupted her quickly.

"What is your name?"

"Adana. Adana Mires."

"So, what kind of delivery could you possibly have for me, Adana? You don't exactly look like a courier."

An involuntarily giggle escaped her the same second. _He is funny. And good looking…Did I mention gorgeous?_

"I don't exactly deliver letters either. Would you mind coming to my ship?" she asked him pointing towards her ship.

"Only if you promise you will not kidnap me on that ship of yours," he answered her smiling, with an impish look in his eyes.

In one split second a multitude of images danced in her mind. They all involved kidnapping him, and she forgot to breathe. Adana had no idea that he'd been in her mind at all times, that he knew already all her thoughts, even the smallest ones, even the ones she didn't have time or the courage to admit.

"I won't. It is just safer than it would be for me to walk there and then all the way back here," she said hoping she didn't delay too long with her answer.

Xollin just smiled and motioned with his right arm in the direction of her ship. They started to walk side by side, no rush. Both were taking their time to study the other.

"Is that really your ship or you just work for someone?" asked Xollin clasping his hands behind him. He had to, before he would have lost control and pulled her in his arms.

"It's mine."

"Are you not too young to fly?" he continued with the questions.

"I've been flying since I was seventeen," she answered this time almost offended.

"I am sorry, you just look even younger than that," explained Xollin and Adana calmed down quickly.

"I've turned twenty-one three months ago."

They were approaching the ship slowly, when suddenly Xollin stopped.

"What is it?" she asked him quickly, looking around. She thought he would have sensed danger, she knew Jedi can do that.

"What exactly are you delivering to me?" asked Xollin continuing to walk. He could feel something, a presence.

"It's a surprise. My employer told me to…"

"Who is your employer?" interrupted her Xollin stopping again.

"I don't know her name. She never told me, I never asked. Just do the delivery and get paid," she explained him and Xollin knew it was the truth.

When they reached the bottom of the ramp she turned to him.

"Wait here," and she started up the ramp quickly.

"So you really are not kidnapping me…That is disappointing," he added and saw her hand shaking while keying in her code on the panel by the door. He also felt the surge of lust traveling her body. It took him all the control he could exercise not to pull her back in his arms again.

"Not my style," she said and the same second disappeared inside her ship.

 _Too bad,_ thought Xollin and surprised himself. He couldn't believe the effect that girl had on him. He was convinced he would never be able to feel that way after Tara… Adana appeared in the opening with a carrier, interrupting his thoughts. The same second Xollin's heart stopped. The presence he felt earlier was stronger, suffocating. She walked down the ramp and held the carrier in front of him.

"Your daughter, Talline Hellix," she said and Xollin's eyes went from her to the tiny baby girl.

"Talline…" he whispered and fell to his knees. The baby girl smiled with wide open eyes. Her little hands and legs moved with excitement. She had Tara's smile.

Xollin took his daughter in his arms for the first time and held her to his chest, his hand supporting her head. He could hardly breathe. He never even hoped he would meet her, there was almost no hope she would even exist, never mind holding her in his arms. Tears of joy started running down his face. Adana was fighting her own tears. She had never seen a man crying like that, overwhelmed with emotions. Even if she wasn't a force sensitive she could feel his emotions, strong and so powerful. She saw Talline's hand grabbing a handful of his braided hair. The beads fascinated her.

'Watch your hair. She likes to do that, she almost pulled a handful of mine earlier," she whispered.

Xollin looked at her, with tears still running. A smile broke through.

"Thank you."

Adana had no idea how powerful those simple words could be. She felt so empowered that second, she felt like she could change the whole world. She promised herself a new triangle.

"You have here an envelope as well. I have no idea what it contains, it's sealed. And she liked my mirror, so I gave it to her," she added and pointed to the contents of the carrier. "If you would excuse me for a second, I have to call my employer," she excused herself and walked back inside her ship, giving him some privacy with his daughter.

There was no doubt in his mind, he knew she was his daughter. The striking resemblance with her mother, the force signature, he didn't need to see any paperwork to know she was his baby girl. Slowly, he rose to his feet, holding her still in his arms. She was so tiny, and happy. He could feel her smiles.

Inside her ship Adana made the call to confirm, and at the request of her employer, she turned on the camera just outside the hatch, so she could see the reunion.

"Very well. The credits are transferred in your account."

"Thank you. A pleasure doing business with…" the connection was cut before she even finished talking. Adana had no idea that somewhere, in a room, the woman that paid her couldn't watch anymore. The mask went off, and the long hooded cape followed. Vaylin wiped her tears and stood. _One mistake repaired…Now for the rest of them…_ and she walked away from her holo.

Adana disconnected her holo and the camera and stepped outside again. The dusk was now covering everything around. Father and daughter still at the bottom of the ramp.

"I am glad everything is Okay. I am going to go…"

"No. Please, let me repay you," said Xollin quickly and looked at her. With the darkness starting to cover everything, the lights on her ship went on. His eyes looked unreal in that light.

"I already got paid. Whoever it was that sent you this baby made my retirement dreams possible way before time," she explained him.

"Please, you have to accept something. Anything. Just name it and is yours," insisted Xollin still holding his daughter tight to him.

 _You…_ thought Adana, but she shook her head quickly. That wasn't her, she would never think that way about a man. Not even for a man like the one in front of her. She knew from experience that rich, good looking men are way out of her league. And he was way above that, he was a league of his own.

"Really, no need…" she said out loud and took a step back with the intention to return inside her ship.

Even with all the emotions, Xollin hadn't left her mind. He was intrigued and dangerously attracted by the young smuggler that literally crushed in his arms.

"How about dinner, on my ship?"

Adana stopped and turned around to face him again. _Please include desert._

"Dinner would be all right, I am kind of hungry," she accepted and a big smile covered Xollin's face.

"Perfect. Do you have a droid that can fly your ship to Yavin?" he asked her next.

"I do, but I prefer to fly myself. And why Yavin?"

"It is where the nearest most appropriate of my homes is. I was thinking that we could have dinner on our way there and desert at my place."

"It would take me about two days to get there…" she hesitated right away.

"No hyper drive?" asked Xollin surprised.

"No. I need to get a new one. The old one got shot a while back," she explained him.

"In that case, you have your droid fly to Yavin and you come with us. When your ship gets there I will make sure you will have a brand new hyper drive waiting for you."

His offer was more than tempting, and she wanted to say yes, but at the same time she was afraid. She was afraid that she could not control herself in his proximity. It was something about him that was shutting off the logical part of the brain. Talline pulled on her father's hair, and he tilted his head smiling at her. The little girl giggled and turned her head to Adana. One of her tiny hands extending towards her.

"See, she wants you to come with us too."

 _Too…He really wants me to go with him? It's just being polite. I'm pretty sure of it. The question is, can I be just as polite and not jump in his arms?_ Adana's thoughts got interrupted by another one of Talline's happy giggles.

"Fine, let me grab a few things."

A half an hour later they were taking off in Xollin's ship, after she programmed her ship and instructed her droid. Aboard his ship, Adana's suspicion that he was rich, became a certainty. The servants, all the luxury rarely seen in a ship, convinced her. It seemed normal at that moment that her former employer paid her so well. The dinner was delicious, she wasn't used with cooked meals, especially in flight.

After about two hours they landed on Yavin and she hesitated before joining him by the quick travel. Adana looked back, to the sky, wishing she could see her ship. Since she bought that little ship she'd never walked away from it more than a few hours. Now she was stuck here, without it, for days. Another look at Xollin assured her there were worse places to be stuck in without her ship and joined him. Only seconds later, they were in his home. Deserts and drinks were waiting for them.

Adana had no idea how long she'd been asleep for, when the crying baby woke her up. She rushed to pull a silky light blue robe over her lace nighty. After the shower she took that night as soon as was shown to her room, she crawled into the comfortable bed and fell asleep within seconds. She was tired, and all the emotions were catching up with her.

The almost two days trip with Talline, on her ship, made her be aware of the little baby girl, and she was up at her first cry. Adana remembered right away where her room was since she went to say 'good night' to her the previous evening, and ran to her. The second she opened the door she stopped. The sudden stop made her long hair wave, falling over her shoulder and a few strands covered her face, interfering with the view in front of her.

The dragon on Xollin's back took her breath away. He was already there, holding his daughter in his arms, wearing nothing but a pair of silky gray pants. His hair was on his back, partially covering the tattoo, but not enough that she couldn't see it. He turned around quickly at the sound of the door and saw her. The silk robe became undone in her rush to get there, and the lace nighty underneath wasn't covering much.

"You are already here," she found the strength to say first.

"I am closer," he whispered careful not to wake the almost asleep baby girl in his arms, and nodding towards the opened door that Adana could only guess was connected to his.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," she apologized and took a step towards the door with the clear intention of leaving. She finally brushed away those strands of hair so she could see him better.

"Come on in," he invited her and after a short hesitating moment, Adana approached them, just as he was placing his daughter back in her tiny bed.

'How did you made her fall asleep so quickly?" she asked surprised at how peaceful Talline was.

"Jedi mind tricks," he joked and smiled at her confusion.

"That's bantha. Jedi can't do all that. Can they?" she asked realizing that he just crossed his arms over his chest. The two claws tattooed on his chest attracted her eyes the next second.

"Of course we can."

Adana narrowed her eyes and looked into his suspiciously, in spite of his serious look.

"You're joking."

Without any other word Xollin took one of her hands and pulled her towards his room.

"Come, we need to talk and I do not want to wake her up," he explained and she followed him with timid steps. Her heart slammed against the rib cage, her breathing was shallow. He was taking her in his bedroom.

Xollin's bedroom was just as luxurious as the rest of the house, and she looked around in awe. The dimed light on his night table was barely illuminating the room, but it was enough. Most of all, he looked dangerously attractive in that light.

"Can't we talk tomorrow?" she asked just as he closed the door, trying to back out the last second.

Xollin turned around to face her the same second. His gaze melted any resistance away.

"I have a confession to make. I have been in your mind since we met. I know every single thought you had, every answer you give in your mind, everything."

"Please tell me that's a joke," she whispered alarmed. She felt transparent.

Xollin came close to her and wrapped one arm around her, holding her against him, while with the other hand lifted her face to him.

'It is not."

A few seconds they both looked in each others eyes, then he bent over to her height and touch her lips with his. The softest, gentle kiss took Adana's breath away. She continued to look at him without being able to move or think straight. Xollin looked again in her mind, in her soul, and he knew he wasn't mistaking. A second kiss, full of passion followed and she answered him with all her being.

"You are free to leave any time you want. But I would like it if you stay…" he whispered and Adana interrupted him with a kiss.

She didn't want to leave. She wanted him more than she would've liked to admit, even to herself. She stayed that night. And the night after. And the next one.

After a week spent with him and Talline, after she met the whole family that gathered to welcome Xollin's daughter, she found it difficult to leave. That morning, she woke up in his arms, he was looking at her and a smile appeared on his face when she opened her eyes.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

Adana didn't answer, just nodded and cuddled closer to him. She really didn't want to, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"You said you are thinking to retire. Maybe you could stay?" insisted Xollin and his arms tightened around her.

"I am a smuggler. I don't stay. I fly," she said this time leaving the comfort of the bed, of his arms, and rushed to get ready.

"Adana, nothing will make me happier than you staying with me and Talline. I understand that you have to do what you are doing, but…"

"Please, don't make this harder. I promised I'll visit. In two weeks I should be in this area. I have a transport for Taris."

Xollin let out a deep sigh. She left a couple of hours later, and before her ship disappeared in the blue sky he felt alone again. That last week she made him feel whole, useful. Now she was gone. He found his parents playing with Talline, and sat with a sad look in his eyes. His parents looked at each other smiling knowingly, then back at him.

"Is it there something about me that makes women run away? Why is it that none want to stay with me?" he asked them surprising both of them.

"Xol, the one that it is destined to you will. You cannot force your destiny," answered his father and next he turned his attention to Talline.

For the next few months, he lived on a roller-coaster. Adana was visiting every two, three weeks for a few days, only to leave again. Every time she left took a piece of him with her and left some of herself with him. It wasn't easy for her either. She was afraid. She just couldn't believe that she actually had a future with him. On Talline's first birthday she came for a week. She'd been looking forward the time they will spend together. That last day, Talline stayed with her all the time, like she knew she would leave. She just wouldn't let go of her, and Xollin's heart ached. It wasn't just about him anymore. His daughter was growing attached to Adana. She was happy when she was around and cried every time she left.

That night, they were both lying in his comfortable bed, in each others arms.

"For how long are you going to keep torturing us like this?" he asked her lifting her face to him.

"Torturing? What do you mean?" she asked him right away.

"Adana, I love you. Talline loves you too…You just keep leaving us both…"

Her eyes filled with tears the same instant. She loved him too. She loved Talline. It was the first time she realized how much she was hurting them. All that time she only thought it was hard for her to leave. She never fully understood that it was just as hard for him to watch her go, fly away in her ship.

"I am sorry," she whispered and tears started to run down her face.

"I am not sure how much longer I can take this. Every time you leave it is harder and harder. Marry me," he said lifting himself up on an elbow and looking straight in her blue eyes.

Adana looked at him. She couldn't believe he just asked her to marry him. It must've been a dream. She must've not heard it right.

"Xol…" she whispered lost in his silver eyes. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. I love you. I want you in my life every day, not just every few weeks."

"I can't. I need some time…" she hesitated and Xollin let out a deep sigh pulling her closer to him.

"Just do not take too long," he whispered and the next second claimed her lips.

Next day, early in the morning she left before anyone woke up. She felt like she was running away. Guilt was killing her. She loved Xollin, it just seemed impossible for him to love her. She knew his past, she knew how much his wife meant to him. She was afraid it was just a phase. It was a huge risk. But it was a risk she was willing to take. She loved him, and Talline. A lifetime with them was worth any risk. In the next few days she closed all her contracts and sold her ship. Adana hired a transport to Yavin. It was weird to be on a ship that wasn't hers, that she wasn't flying, but this time it was different. She was going to stay.

She found Xollin on the terrace, with a glass of wine. Talline was already asleep, it was late. The night was warm, and the sky covered in stars. He felt her presence as soon as she entered and rose to his feet to go to her, when he saw her running to him, tears in her eyes.

"Adana…"he said opening his arms for her and quickly closing them around her.

"Yes," she whispered and looked up in the silver eyes. "This time I am here to stay if would have me. I even sold my ship…"

Her words were interrupted by his kiss. Xollin was finally happy.


	43. Epilogue

**_Thank you._**

 ** _The 'Peace' series is now, officially over. As of right now, I don't plan to continue it._**

 ** _Some of you already know that I am concentrating my efforts into publishing my first paranormal/sci-fi/romance novel. Keeping my fingers crossed._**

 ** _But never know what I will be dreaming next time I go to sleep, so I might start another story at some point into the future._**

 ** _Writing fan-fiction was a great experience and met some extraordinary people on the way._**

 ** _I am grateful, humbled, and excited all at once. You are the best fans anyone could wish for, and for that I thank you again._**

 ** _My special thanks to my M! You are the best and I could not have done it without you. You are more than a beta reader, you are a true friend, and I am honored to know you :) Thank you for all of your encouragement, advise, and honesty._**

 ** _Please don't hesitate to message me at any time. I always respond any messages. If you have any questions, suggestions, or anything at all, please let me know._**

 ** _Until then, I figured this would be a good wrap-up for the two years long stories you've read._**

Epilogue

It was Clarisse and Xander's thirtieth anniversary. The whole family was going to spend a week on Ulton, to celebrate it. All across the galaxy, they were preparing for the trip.

With their daughter on Zakuul and their son on Dromund Kaas, Marr and Cleo had moved their main residence on Ulton. It was Cleo's favorite place. Marr's too. They had so many memories in that home. Their retirement was starting to look good, and they enjoyed every day together. They were both living on stolen time, they had defeated even death.

Leo'Ren and Lyla had taken over the home on Dromund Kaas. Their twins were born there. After one miscarriage, Layla was pregnant again. This time they were going to have a girl. Even though Leo'Ren was so proud of his two sons, he couldn't wait to spoil the little girl. The day before leaving for their trip to Ulton, he was on the terrace with Lyla in his arms. The double lounge where he had seen his parents sitting when he was a child, was now replaced with a new one. Leo'Ren watched his twins playing only steps away from them. Their platinum hair shining in the late afternoon sun. Somewhere in the distance, the rolling thunder announced the storm coming, and Lyla's arms tightened around him. She had been napping, and the noise woke her up. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, covering her visible bump with his large, calloused hand. Lyla's lavender eyes looked up, in his gold ones.

"Ren," she whispered and his smile melted her soul.

"Yes, my love. What is it?" It was Leo'Ren's turn to feel her smile all the way inside his soul. She made every day of his life feel like a miracle.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" she asked him and moved her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her in a kiss.

"You showed me earlier," he answered amused, whispering in her ear and sending burning waves along her neck. Lyla giggled and kissed him again.

"Just making sure."

"I cannot wait to hold Lyrena in my arms," said Leo'Ren after a few seconds of silence.

Lyla smiled, imagining him holding their daughter. She was going to join their family in a few months.

"Not for another four months or so. Until then you will have to settle for her mother," joked Lyla, and Leo'Ren pulled her on his lap, with her back resting on his chest. His arms went around her body.

"Or I can hold you both."

The sudden rain drops started to fall and the twins ran to their parents, on the covered part of the terrace, jumping on either side of them, on the lounge. Leo'Ren extended his arms around them as well and smiled. He held all his family in his arms. The rain falling while the sun was still shining formed a breathtaking rainbow and his boys started to ask him questions. He took a couple more seconds to imprint that moment in his memory, and kissed Lyla's hair, on top of her head. He had that second everything he could ever want. Next he started to answer the multiple questions his silver-haired boys had.

~~#~~

Aeden was a hand full and at times showed more power than Arria could control. Arcann made time for his son as much as he could. He knew he would, one day, be the new Emperor of Zakuul. He needed to teach him well. In spite of the fact that Arria was very close to having their second child, she didn't want to miss the reunion. They decided to leave for Ulton in the evening, so they could sleep for most part of their way there. Before going to bed, Aeden ran to his parents to give them hugs. It was a whole ritual, every night, and all three of them enjoyed it. He ran to his mother first, and just as he was about to slam into her, Arcann caught him, changing his direction towards him.

"Aeden, what have we talked about bumping into your mother?"

The little guy let his head down, his blondish hair shining in the warm light beaming down on them in the spacious room.

"That I should not do it," he whispered feeling he did something he wasn't supposed to.

"And why is that?" insisted Arcann with an arched brow.

"Because I do not want to hurt mother or my little sister."

Arcann's hand went on top of his head and messed his hair with a smile. Arria's eyes filled with tears the same second.

"You really taught him that?" she asked Arcann and looked for his turquoise eyes.

"Of course. Us men stick together and protect the ones we love, right Aeden?" he asked his son pulling him on his knee and hugging him.

A huge smile covered Aeden's face. He was so happy when his father was calling him a 'man'. He hugged his father and then jumping off his knee went slowly to his mother. Arria got her hug and kissed her son.

"Thank you Aeden. I really feel safe with you and your father around. Annysse is happy too," she added running her hands over the round belly.

"Good night, Annysse," whispered Aeden close to his mother's belly and then ran to his room. He was excited to see his cousins and grandparents the next day.

Both Arcann and Arria looked after him, then at each other, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Arria let her head rest on his chest. It was still her favorite place in the whole galaxy.

"I can't believe you are already teaching him all those things. He's not even four."

"He is old enough to understand. Aeden is strong in the force, he needs the right guidance. And he loves it when I treat him as my equal," added Arcann with an impish smile on his face.

"Your equal?" giggled Arria and cuddled closer to him, looking up in his eyes.

"Well…A smaller equal?" he joked and they laughed together.

Next day, they were already initiating the landing procedures, when Arria felt the sharp pain.

"Ugh…"

"What is it?" asked Arcann right away, worried, rushing to her after he keyed in the password for Ulton.

"I think our daughter really wants to be here for this reunion…" she said and a new contraction made her leave the sentence unfinished, grabbing Arcann's hand.

Without any hesitation he lifted her in his arms, and took her to the sofa.

"This trip was a bad idea. I should have not let you talk me into it," he muttered under his breath leaning her back against his chest and covering her belly with his hands. Calming waves started to flow into her body and she looked at him gratefully.

"I still can't believe that you are healing me."

Arcann smiled and shook his head. He could not stay mad at her not even for a few seconds. Besides, he wanted to see everyone, to spend time with his adoptive family. He was now one of them.

Less than two hours after they landed on Ulton, Annysse join their family.

~~#~~

Xollin and Adana were the last ones to arrive on Ulton. Their son, Aadox was almost a year old, and they were already talking about having another baby. As soon as they settled in Xollin's parents home, in the guests wing, Talline ran to Adana.

"Mommy, can I play with Aadox?" she asked and Adana smiled, nodding to her.

She remembered the first time she called her 'mommy'. She cried for the whole day. Xollin pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Her emotions were running high every time Talline called her 'mom'.

"We should go see Arria. She had her daughter yesterday," he added and Adana looked at him surprised.

"Really? I didn't think she would even come considering how pregnant she was."

"She is not anymore. Apparently she went in labor just as they were landing, yesterday."

Adana giggled in his arms and Xollin smiled lifting her face to him.

"What are you giggling about?"

"I can only imagine how furious Arcann must've been not having his daughter born on Zakuul…" and they both laughed.

They found Arria and Arcann with Leo'Ren and Lyla. Arcann insisted to buy their own place on Ulton, and it was the first time they were staying there. Arria loved it, she thought it was perfect. The kids were all around them, cooing over the tiny baby Annysse. They thought it was funny that Aeden was telling everyone to be careful, not to hurt his sister. He sat by her side, watching everyone else, vigilantly.

Just like the first time, Clarisse healed Arria and she was back to being herself right away. The kids got over the first attraction for the new baby pretty fast. They went to play on the beach, and the adults sat with drinks in the soft breeze. The large terrace could easily accommodate at least thirty people. Only minutes later Cleo and Marr joined them. They played in the sand with their grandchildren until they left a few servants in charge with watching them. Clarisse and Xander arrived shortly and joined them. It was the day before the big party. Annysse made a few tiny noses waking up and Arcann was the quickest to take her in his arms. For a short second they looked in each others eyes, and both smiled.

"Look at him. Emperor Arcann, the most feared man in the galaxy, holding his daughter. What is it about men and their daughters? They all get sooo…mushy."

Arria's words made everyone laugh. Including the mushy men.

"I think she wants her grandfather," said Marr and next took her from Arcann's arms. The baby girl got quiet the same second and looked in the gold eyes that were smiling at her. "She has your eyes, and Arria's hair. She is beautiful," added Marr looking at Arcann. Arria joined them and Arcann's arm went around her quickly.

"We do make beautiful babies," he said and Arria giggled in his arms.

"Yes we do, and this one needs her diaper changed and some food. See you soon," said Arria and left with her daughter.

As soon as she was back, Cleo took her granddaughter in her arms and went to sit by Marr. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and touched the baby girl's cheek with the other. She smiled in her sleep.

"Just like Arria…" he whispered and they both smiled at each other.

For a few seconds were both quiet, just looking around at their family. The kids playing around, the adults laughing, happy. Every single one of the couples were sitting together, holding on to each other. Leo'Ren couldn't keep his hands off Lyla's bump, where their daughter was slowly growing, Arcann held Arria near him, so close that not even a needle couldn't be stuck between them, Xollin and Adana just as close.

"Thank you, kitten," whispered Marr and kissed Cleo's temple.

She looked at him and smiled. That man had made possible everything she ever dreamed.

"No, thank you," she whispered and let her head rest on his chest.

Their moment was interrupted by Clarisse and Xander. They joined them, and leaned against each other, taking in the view just like Cleo and Marr.

"Can you believe all this is possible because of us?" asked Xander and wrapped an arm around Clarisse. and planting a kiss on top of her head.

"Well, they're not all our kids…" she tried to say, but Xander interrupted her quickly.

"I know, beautiful. But think about it. If I wouldn't have decided to side with you that day, on Rishi, none of them would even exist. We fell in love, I sent Marr after Cleo, and the rest was… Well, this."

He was right. That day everything changed, everything started. Thirty years ago.


End file.
